Code Realize: Silver Lady
by SaynaYuki
Summary: OC AU: Sierra has a plethora of problems. She cant remember her past, cant speak, and she is stuck in a house full of strangers! It's frustrating enough by itself, but as she starts to form relationships, things just get more confusing. When fragments of her past crop up in unlikely of places to interfere with the present, whats a lady to do? Intro starts around Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1:Amnesia

I realize I should probably do some prep work here.

First up, the disclaimer: I do not own anything! Code Realize belongs to her publishers, not to me.

Secondly: To be very fair, I took this and am blending it with my own ideas/concepts. I just didn't care to see Cardia paired with a certain someone, and as a result, I decided to do my own adaptation. I am going to try to stay close to the story, so if you have read the visual novel, some things should be fairly in step with what you might remember. Others are my own, complete, story ideas, thus the AU status.

That being said:

1\. You can pry my tropes from my cold dead fingers.

2\. I would say this has an introduction before we set down someones path, so try to stay with me for a few(a lot of) chapters as I get the scene set up.

3\. It's going be a slow burn. (Lots of really cute side stories though! You just need patience to get to them.)

In simple terms: I have spoilers. It's going to be a long story. It's going to be a tease until we hit the chapters that arc off onto a set bachelor's path. You have been warned.

There are also 2 spin off stories at this time.

Silver Dribbles features rejected scenes and Summer Gifts is a one-shot for Sierra's birthday that takes place after this story.

Cover Art is By: LoliGhost on Deviant Art

* * *

Chapter 1: Amnesia

I stood in a dark room with silver moonlight filtering through the windows. Everything around me was a muted black. In the room I could just make out a table, a pair of sofas, and a few book shelves at the back of the wide room. The gas lamps were devoid of light, and the room was cold and clammy with anticipation. The old women's wheelchair in front of me creaked a bit as she positioned herself in front of a window. I thoughtlessly repositioned myself behind her. There was the faint, ever so slight, sound of footsteps in the hallway. My eyes deadpanned towards the door, in anticipation of who was on the other side. My brain was fuzzy and it was really hard to focus on even the slightest thing. It was like a thin veil had been pulled over my consciousness, preventing both feelings, and comprehension to my predicament.

I tugged gently on my wide sleeve, pulling it up to hid my hands. They were bound tightly with white bandages that almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sharp pricks of pain lanced up from my hand anytime I moved them, so I just dropped them down to my side once more.

I looked up from my fidgeting to see a tall, undeniably handsome, gentleman in a royal purple jacket with a brilliant white undershirt. His hair was a saintly white, with low muted teal eyes that eluded to the cunning nature of their possessor. I wanted to feel something, as he stood in the moonlight silently, but there wasn't any recognition that registered on my face. On his face, however, was a slight smile, just enough to be polite.

"Good evening ladies. My apologies for keeping you waiting." His voice was soft and smooth, and just loud enough for us both to hear clearly. The gentleman then bowed his head and knelt down before the old women in front of me.

Saint Germain peered inquisitively out of the corner of his eyes at the young women standing at the just behind his leader. His gaze missed little. From the bandages covering her hands and fingers, to the jewel encrusted net that pinned back her pure silver hair. Her eyes were a deep cobalt blue with a starburst of some other color he couldn't quite make out in the moonlight filled room. Her midnight blue, high collar, dress was fringed with white lace. The garment cut a distinct figure, but hid her arms with long wide sleeves. However, she had yet to utter a word and her eyes were devoid of any and all emotion. His leader in front of him tapped her cane on the ground with a sharp rap. The ringing sound quickly faded in the large open room.

Saint drew his gaze back to her demand. "I present to you, Sierra Arianell. We were able to retrieve her from one of Isaac's labs to the south just recently. For certain reasons, we know that Isaac has held her captive in a suspended animation for over the past five years."

There was a break in the flow of her words, as Omnibus seemed to be waiting for Sierra so say something. There was a slight sigh from the old women."The doctors believe it is due to the shock, but she has not uttered a single word since we revived her."

The old women gestured to me with her cane."We would request that you shelter her in your home for the time being. With your capabilities and experience, we believe you to be the best fit for this task."

Saint nodded in acknowledgement, he was in no position to argue with the committee's desires anyway. A small part of him grinned in anticipation, wondering how much amusement he would receive from having two females in his home.

"How goes the the thief's mission?" The old women's tone was almost conversational, but a hint of concern colored it.

Saint let his gaze drift back to the younger women. "I just received word a few days ago that they were able to complete the mission successfully."

The old women motioned for him to stand up. "That is good. You have our resources at your disposal should you require them." She gestured back at Sierra standing behind her. "It is of the utmost importance that you watch, investigate, and assess both women, Saint Germain. I have the utmost confidence in your abilities, but do not let us down."

With that Saint was dismissed. He stood up and bowed, then proceeded to offer the young women his hand. "Fair lady, my name is Saint Germain. I am delighted to meet your acquaintance." Saint paused for a moment, waiting to see if Sierra would respond to his advances. Sierra looked past him with seeming disinterested eyes. Saint continued on with his greeting unperturbed. "It seems that we will be spending quite some time in each others company for the present." Saint held out his arm to escort her out. Sierra looked at his proffered arm with uncertainty. Saint gave her his a soft, encouraging, smile. It took a few seconds to register the request, but Sierra eventually stretched out her hand to him.

Saint's face did not change as he took Sierra's hand in his and lead her gracefully from the room and into the hallway. "My home is not far from here. Do you have everything you require for your trip?" Vacant blue eyes looked past him to a room on their left. Saint pushed open the door and glanced around inside. The bedroom looked tidy, in the corner there were indents in the carpet indicating there had been a trunk there not too long ago. "It appears that they have retrieved your trunk. Did you require anything else?" Sierra shook her head silently and drifted back into the hallway in a daze.

"Well then..." Saint was a little amused by Sierra's inherent wanderings. Sierra drifted from room to room, almost at random, picking up a few odd things. Mostly books, and a few papers, pens, and stuffed animals. He followed along diligently, picking up whatever she pointed to or brought to him.

It wasn't long before she wandered towards the door. He had an armful of objects by the time they made it to the car. Saint handed the objects off to a waiting attendant, who quickly packed them way in a small steamer trunk. A quick glance inside the trunk showed that there was very little in the way of worldly possessions. Saint frowned and realized he would need to take her shopping to get her outfitted properly.

Sierra looked at the car in a muted question. "Have you never seen an automobile before, my dear?" Saint asked as he opened the door and helped her into the car as she gave him a silent head shake. Saint nodded in response. "It might be a bit loud, but it is the fastest way around the city. The sound is something you will get used to. The ride wont be that long anyway." Sierra gazed at him as he set the keys into the ignition and twisted them.

The engine sparked to life with a low growl, startling me.

I stared at the man with white hair, Saint? Where was he taking me? Where was I going? Who was I? Where was I from?

It was only a few days ago I woke up in a bed, in a room, that wasn't my own. My body was covered in cuts, bruises, and sores. There had been very little interaction with the staff, and even the old lady in the wheelchair had little to do with me once they discovered I had lost my voice.

Saint drove through the gardens and onto the London streets. I watched silently as the cityscape changed.

It was about 2 am in the morning. Saint didn't attempt any conversation, but rather was focused on getting home without getting caught. Twilight had been spotted around town, and now was not the night to get caught.

As luck would have it they got back to the mansion safely. He turned to Sierra, who had fallen asleep during the short ride.

Saint was wondering what room he should put her in. He had not been expecting yet another guest, so he required a few hours to get one ready. Being the gentleman he was, Saint resolved to put his new guest up in his room until he could get a proper room ready.

Ever so carefully, he collected the sleeping women from the car. Picking her up bridal style, Saint clutched her close as he made his way into the mansion.

After he had heard of what they had found within the lab, Saint felt some responsibility, and was compelled to show her some kindness.

Silently, he carried her across the yard and into his mansion.

* * *

Author Note:

Yes, I know, slow start up and the Sierra is bit of a mess right now. But give me some time, treat it like an anime show, give it three chapters before you write it off as something that isn't worth the time/effort.

Favorite it, come back to it, or tell me what's wrong or what I do right! I would like the feedback, please!


	2. Chapter 2: Signs Of Abuse

Chapter 2: Signs Of Abuse

The next morning...

Sierra woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She still felt really groggy, but there was an positive change. She woke up in a huge room, the sunlight filtered into the space sparkling as it reflected off glass and trinkets, creating a kaleidoscope of colors. Quickly she hopped out of bed and rushed to the windows. Her room looked down from the second story, into both the courtyard and a private garden. The private garden had a pond and a small walkway around it. There was another knock on the door and someone opened it.

"Excuse me, I was looking for Saint!" A tall, black haired, male in a top hat with bright golden eyes, gazed on her embarrassed. "I didn't realize he had a lady with him…" He nervously looked around as if expecting to see someone else. I looked at him with a mute expression. He had on an utterly embarrassed expression as he started to shut the door behind him. My stomach rumbled in response and I looked at him in desperation.

"Huh, hungry? Alright then, come on and follow me, we'll just go down to breakfast together while we search for Saint. Oh, hold on. I want to see if Cardia is also up." He went over a couple of hallways and knocked on another door.

"Come in."

I looked past the man's lanky physique to see another women on the room. She was holding a half melted pillow in her hands.

"So we lost another one." The golden eyed man shook his head in disappointment "...I hope Fran makes you a new pillow soon."

"Lupin! Who is that behind you?"

I blinked at her, tilting my head to the side as if to say "Who me?"

Lupin looked back at me and laughed. "My apologies ladies, allow me to introduce myself." He said this with a flourished bow. "My name is Arsene Lupin. I am the gentleman thief! There is no heart I cannot capture, nor any item I cannot steal!"

Sierra's eyes widened, and she raced into the room to sit down next to Cardia on the bed, completely ignoring Lupin's bolstering introduction.

"Well that is unexpected." Lupin shrugged as his eyes followed the strange women as she reached out to Cardia's pillow.

"Who is she Lupin?" Cardia asked as she let Sierra examine the pillow.

"Honestly, I am not so sure. I found her while I was looking for Saint this morning."

Sierra shot him a small scowl.

Lupin laughed "I might have also woken her up on accident."

Saint noticed Cardia's door was open and he distinctly heard Lupin and Cardia talking."Excuse me, have either of you seen a young lady with silver hair this morning?"

Lupin turned around from the doorway, while Cardia and Sierra took turns playing with Sisi. "Ah Saint Germain, you wouldn't happen to be looking for this young lady would you?" Lupin stepped aside to reveal Sierra, who looked up at him. She looked better then she had last night, and a slight smile was tugging at her lips as she played with the dog and Cardia. "You wouldn't happen to know who she is would you?"

Saint smiled in response to Lupin's questions. "Let's go down to get something for breakfast and I will introduce everyone to our new house guest."

Both men put out a hand to escort the women to the dining room. While they walked, Cardia happily chatted with Lupin, while Saint was matched with strangely silent women. Right before they got into the parlor Lupin glanced over to see Saint had stopped in front of a large tapestry. Sierra was admiring the art at great length while Saint explained the origin, artist, and history of the tapestry.

Lupin shrugged and finished escorting Cardia to her seat, listening to Saint's lecture filtered into the dining room.

"Who is Saint talking to?" Fran asked as Impey put down sandwiches in front of everyone.

Lupin sat down in his own seat and called out to the redhead who had just retreated into the kitchen."Hey Impey, can you get us another plate and a couple more sandwiches? It appears that we have another guest joining us."

Sisi barked in response to Lupin's comment, as Impey took the chance to look out the doorway and down into the hallway. "Oh be still my beating heart! Angel's surely grace our household!"

I look over to see a giant, grinning, redhead getting ready to sweep me up into his arms. With a small squeak, I quickly hid behind Saint Germain's arm.

Saint frowned slightly. "Impey, I would appreciate you not scaring my house guest just yet."

Impey stopped mid-fling and coughed. "Ahh yes! I need another plate! And.." He scattered. The redhead bolted into the kitchen, loudly expressing the need to make more sandwiches.

I peered around from behind Saint's back and into the dining room.

The beautiful girl, Cardia, was already seated. Her long brown locks curled elegantly around her shoulders and her aquamarine eyes concentrated on removing a glove so she could eat. I remember examining the melted pillow a little while earlier. It had looked like acid burns had corroded the fabric into nothing. I wondered what had caused that. I knew the black haired man with gold eyes to be Lupin, but there were two men just sitting in the dining room slipping coffee. One was a dirty blond with hard amethyst eyes, who was scowling into his cup as he read the morning paper. The other was a gentle faced man with bright light green eyes and rose colored hair. He was talking with Lupin.

Saint smiled at me. "I am going to introduce you to the rest of the household, since you will be here a while. Is that alright?"

I nod nervously, biting my lip.

Saint looked at the lady behind him. She looked terrified and so stunningly cute. "There is no reason to worry. They are all good friends of mine, and none of them would missing dining in the company of two pretty ladies."

I nodded, more to humor him, then feeling any kind of confidence.

"Gentleman, Lady." Saint started by leading her into the room and addressing everyone. "May I present to you the lady Sierra Arianell. She is going to be staying with us for the present. I hope you all can make her feel welcome."

The everyone stood up to greet me.

Cardia was first to introduce herself. "Hello again, it's a pleasure to meet you." She flashed me a small smile as if to encourage me.

Fran stepped forward next. "Victor Frankenstein, Fran. It's nice to meet you." His smile was soft and gentle. Fran then turned to Saint. "Is this the women Lupin mentioned he found in your room this morning?"

Saint sat down at the head of the table. "Indeed it is. We got home late last night, and lacking the proper accommodations, I simply decided to put her up in my room until I had a chance to prepare another one this morning."

Lupin laughed at Saint's excuse. "I had such a heart attack when I opened the door to reveal such a beauty. No offence Saint, but she was not who I was expecting."

Having been left with no one to hide behind, and unsure of where to sit, I looked around nervously as if looking for a place to run. The blond looked up from his tea as Fran introduced him. "That one over there, scowling at the morning paper is Abraham Van Helsing, and that cheerful red head you meet earlier is our personal chef, Impey Barbicane."

Impey peaked out from the kitchen "Hold on a second! I am just finishing up!"

"She is a real talker, isn't she?" Lupin observed. "Kind of steady too."

Saint set his tea down. "I am told it is the shock of her current condition." He thought for a minute before continuing. "When I picked my lady up last night and escorted her here, they informed me that she had not uttered a word since they found her."

Cardia gazed over at me with concerned eyes. "Can you not speak?"

I shook my head as Saint spoke up. "Fran, I was hoping to request that you would examine her at your earliest convenience."

"Alright, no problem. Sierra, are you available after breakfast?"

I looked over at him unsure of what to say.

Saint spoke up, explaining to me. "He is our resident alchemist, and a bit of a doctor."

I nodded my head as Impey set down a plate of beautifully crafted sandwiches in front of me. My tummy rumbled in response.

Impey hung his arm around my neck. "Ohh it sounds like your hungry! Never fear I am a fantastic chef and engineer extraordinaire! I am going to make it to the moon!" The grinning redhead pulled me along as he struck a pose.

Van Helsing, without taking his eyes off the his morning paper, joined in."What do you mean by condition?"

Saint was silent while he watched Sierra munch on the sandwiches in pleasure while Impey absolutely fawned over her. "It is not anything as extreme as our Cardia's condition, but they found her a few weeks ago in one of Isaac's hidden labs suspended in deep sleep."

Cardia's sharp inhale of breath was automobile while the rest of the dinner conversation died down abruptly.

"I presume that is why she is covered in bandages and that she doesn't pose a threat to us?" Van Helsing had put down his paper and was avidly studying me now.

Van's cold stare caught the corner of my eye and I stopped eating to look at the table. Cardia stopped eating and waved as if to encourage me and let me know that everything would be alright. After that the meal started in earnest and the conversation drifted away from me.

After the meal ended, Fran lead me back to his study. "You're not going to burn me or anything like that if we remove these bandages right?" He seemed to be asking for some kind of validation.

I slowly started to undo the buttons on the front of my dress. Several minutes later Fran was able to turn back around as I had unwound the first bandage from my arm. I reached out to touch his hand.

"No poison. Interesting." The next thing Fran noticed was the plethora of deep cuts and bruises all over my arms. "Is this all over?" Fran asked quietly as he studied them in earnest. "I can understand why they wrapped you up so tightly." I struggled to pull my arm out of his grasp. I unbuttoned the collar of my dress and turned around to expose my back.

Fran had never seen anything like it. It looked like parallel incisions had been made down her back from shoulder to tail bone. The cuts still appeared to be semi fresh, but not really deep. He caught sight of bruise like condition on her upper arm and the doctor felt really sad.

Cardia didn't have a heartbeat, but this was somehow much a much worse find. "I have some ointment that will you recover faster in my room. Is it alright if I leave to grab it?"

Another silent nod from the sorrowful blue eyes.

Fran realized he would have to look into that as well, but the doctor was beginning to agree with Saint, it was probably a trauma or shock based experience that had rendered Sierra mute.

Fran took off his jacket and gave it to her as he reassured her that he would be right back. He got out of the lab and leaned against the door trying to gather his thoughts.

Van was walking past the lab on his way back to his room. "Is everything alright?" The hunter asked coolly.

Fran took a deep breath. "No. No its not."

Van stopped and waited, apparently waiting for Fran to continue.

"Can you guard the door for a bit? I wanted to come right back, but I need to find Saint and then run to my room for something."

Van folded his arms against the wall. "I am in a hurry."

Fran was already gone, turning the corner.

Some 15 minutes later, Saint and Fran rounded the corner, both of their faces deeply upset. Van was patiently waiting by the door.

Fran nodded to him in thanks and knocked on the door. "Sierra, its Fran. I brought Saint with me, is it ok if he comes in? Knock once for no and twice for yes."

There was a rapid double knock and Fran turned the knob.

Inside the lab Fran found that Sierra had removed the rest of her bandages and his lab coat, and was standing in just her underwear in the middle of his lab.

Saint promptly stepped back out and shut the door on everyone's faces.

Fran was sputtering. "Uh...well…" His face was bright red. It was obvious that he was trying to get himself under control. Saint's face was disturbed and slightly flush. Van had also caught sight of Sierra as the opened the door. The man was silent, as his eyes grew distinctly colder at the signs of the abuse.

Fran finally found his voice, abet shakily. "So, what I have concluded is they were draining her blood. With a low blood count, she would be tired, disoriented…" Fran's voice faltered again.

Van hadn't lost his voice. "So why would Isaac want her blood?"

Saint still held the door knob. He could hear shuffling behind the door. "Why would he make his own daughter poisonous?"

The three of them were silent for a second as the shuffling behind the door had stopped.

There was a sudden crashing sound from behind the door. Saint quickly pushed the door open. Sierra wasn't standing in plain sight. His heart pounded in growing concern as he quickly entered the room along with Fran and Van.

Sierra had unwrapped all her bandages while she was waiting, figuring that Fran would probably want to review and treat the ones on the lower half of her body as well. She had thought about putting the lab coat back on, but when some of the cuts started to weep silver, she decided to stay standing and not get the substance everywhere.

Fran's first entrance had caught her off guard. She had just knocked like instructed but she had not expected all the males to be standing out in the doorway. Her vision was getting blurry again and she was spacing out. Seeing all three males on the other side of the door, made her want to cover up. She reached for her dress and started trying to put it on. She managed to get the dress in place, before her vision went completely black and she passed out to the floor.

Saint closed the gap between them in a few steps while Fran raced to kneel down beside Sierra. Quickly, Fran pulled out a pocket watch and started taking her pulse. The room was silent while Fran worked. Pulling off his headphones, Fran spoke quietly. "She needs a blood transfusion, her heart beat is so weak…"

Saint gripped her close.

"But…" Fran was examining a spec of blood on the ground. "I am not sure anything normal will work."

Fran held up a finger.

The blood on it was silver.


	3. Chapter 3: Fran

Chapter 3: Fran

Fran woke up that night out of cold terror and fear. Someone had been sitting in with Sierra, waiting for her to regain consciousness. They rotated shifts every few hours. Fran checked the clock. It was just before dawn. The horrors from his past haunted him endlessly. It wasn't bad enough Cardia had the Horologium he had helped make, but the angel blood he had used in his research, the silvery substance Sierra possessed, told him his past wouldn't be buried so easily.

Fran got up and slid his glasses onto his nose. Then standing up, Fran grabbed the jar of medical ointment that he had sitting on his desk and walked over to Sierra's room.

Cardia was there, dozing in the chair next to her. The two girls were holding hands as they both slept. Fran smiled sadly despite himself. Two gorgeous women in the room, and yet the source of both their miseries could be tracked right back to him. Cardia was bad enough, but Sierra, well the doctor could only guess.

He set down the new batch of ointment on the table.

The sight noise was enough to wake Sierra. She opened her eyes slowly to see Fran standing beside the bed.

Fran watched silently as a slow smile spread across her face and felt his heart scream inside.

Fran studied her face carefully. The women's face still looked very pale. Fran slowly reached his hand out towards her, but even while Fran did this, he watched has her eyelids fluttered and she faded back to sleep.

Fran, having dropped off the ointment, turned and left the room silently to head back to his lab. Even if he couldn't do anything for Cardia, he might be able to come up with something to help Sierra. With that mindset, Fran dove into his work.

* * *

I woke up a little later on. I could tell it was kind of late out, as the sun setting light filtered into the room. I was in another unfamiliar room. I turned my head slightly to see the scowling blond sitting by a table cleaning guns. My slight movement alerted him.

"Are you awake now?" There was a slight sound of concern in his voice.

His name bubbled to the top of my head with less trouble than before, something about the haze had lifted a bit more. Van Helsing. I pushed the covers away and tried to get up. I got one foot over the side of the bed before his eyes lit up with recognition, and suddenly, he was crossing the the room.

"I will take that as a yes." Van's long strides ate up the short distance between the table and the bed. "I would advise you to stay in bed." He stated coolly.

I shook my head negatively and pushed off the bed trying to get to my feet. I finally noticed I was in a long white nightgown. The fabric was rather thin and tight in some very critical areas but I wasn't waiting to get up.

Van watched from the table as Sierra tossed and turned in bed. He was almost thinking about getting Fran when she grew still. Unsettled, Van picked up another piece of his shotgun and began cleaning it. He worked on cleaning the part thoroughly, while he watched her chest rise up and down in a steady rhythm. It seemed that the sleeping princess had settled back down, and was slumbering peacefully. Van took his eyes off her for a few seconds to select another part. The next thing he knew she was awake and half way off the bed. Shaken at how quickly she moved, Van set the part back on the table and hastily made his way towards the bed.

My other foot caught on the edge of the bed. Apparently, even though I was feeling quite a bit better, I still was not fully recovered. I felt myself lurch forward. Instinctively, I threw out my elbow to break my fall, only feel a steady hand around my waist a split second later. I hesitantly shifted my gaze into the solid male figure braced against me. With a gulp, I looked up to see Van Helsing had saved me from falling out of bed. His had an perplexedly annoyed look on his face.

"I told you to stay in bed." He growled and half pushed, half guided, me back into bed. The experience had me both speechless and breathless. A tiny squeak escaped from somewhere deep in my throat as I landed back on the bed.

Van grabbed the blankets and pulled them up forcibly, with his deep amethyst eyes distinctly saying 'stay or else'. "What do you need that badly?" His question was out of place with the rough treatment.

The whole point of getting out of bed in the first place was the bowl of fruit on the edge of the table where he had been working. I pointed hesitantly to the bowl of fruit. With a sigh he walked over the bowl and grabbed the whole thing. My eyes lit up like Christmas morning as he offered the entire bowl to me.

I quickly picked out a ripe red apple and a large handful of grapes. With my hands now full, Van took the bowl away and set it back on the table. "Stay." He ordered in a dark voice and left the room at a brisk pace.

By the time Van returned with Fran, I was polishing off the last of the grapes. The apple had already been devoured down to the core. Fran came and sat down by me. He looked exhausted. With a couples grapes remaining, I hesitantly offered them to Fran as he sat down onto the edge of the bed.

"Oh, no thank you." Fran politely declined my offer, and took my hand to began checking my pulse.

I frowned and pulled my hand away from him and tried my offer again.

Fran looked at the grapes in my hand and then back at me. "Only if you promise to eat some more when I am done checking you out."

Happily, I nodded in agreement. Fran took the four remaining grapes and dutifully ate them. When he got done chewing, I offered him my hand once again.

It was strange watching the look of relief wash over him as he checked my pulse. "You seem to be doing a lot better now that you have had a chance to eat and recover more. Your heartbeat is pretty strong. Do you mind if I look at a couple of your marks?"

Van, sensing what was going to happen, immediately stood back up from cleaning his guns on the table. "I am going down to the the kitchens, do you want anything?"

I nodded vigorously which caused Fran to smile. "Well at least she doesn't have any problems eating."

Van walked out of the room with purpose.

Fran was quick to mutter under his breath."I really hope Impey is in the kitchen…"

I tugged on his shirt as if to ask him what his meant.

"Oh. Forget I said anything." He started unwrapping a set of bandages around my lower arm. "On second thought, just...be careful of whatever he comes back with."

I cocked my head to the side conveying my interest.

Fran tried to explain his warning with more context."Van can be, well, creative in the kitchen. He tends to think his cooking tastes fine..."

My eyes narrowed a bit unsure of what I was being told.

"But he's not that great of a cook."

The last layer of the bandages come off.

Fran looked down is disbelief. "Those look so much better!" He exclaimed in amazement.

I looked down at my hand. In truth it looked a lot better than it had the other day and it no longer hurt to grab things.

"You were asleep for about a day." Fran rubbed under his chin. "Is my healing ointment just that potent…" He couldn't think of anything special he had done with that batch, he really didn't think it had anything to do with the medication in particular. Fran rummaged around in his pockets for a vital. Bringing forth a deep, cherry red, vial he presented to to Sierra.

"Can you drink this for me?" Fran asked as I accepted the vial and uncorked it. Inside smelled of cherries and pomegranates, with the hints of something much stronger and bitter. "It's alright, its a special medicine I made." Fran explained while I tipped the vial into my mouth. It burned going down, and was so very bitter. The finish was a potent with a taste of overly ripe cherries.

I wrinkled my brow at him and grimaced.

"What's with the face? Is something wrong?" He asked desperately.

I tried to think of a way to tell him, but in the end I could only I hand him the vial back and gingerly patted his shoulder in comfort.

He took a sniff of the empty vial. "Is it too bitter?"

I could only nod.

"Sorry." He tried to laugh it off. "Sierra, can I take a look at your back before Van returns? Your hand looks almost completely healed."

I nodded and started to unbutton the nightgown. Fran blushed a deep red as I let the gown fall off my shoulders. He shifted around to look at my back.

Fran examined the area with interest. The parallel scars looked to be permanently cut into the skin. True, they looked less puffy, and less irritated, however unlike the marks on her hands, these looked like they were going to stay. Fran removed his glove to touch her bare skin, tracing the lines gently. "I don't think these ones are going to disappear with the others."

Sierra's skin was hot to the touch, but not feverishly hot, so Fran decided to leave it alone. Outside of the obvious marks, her skin was almost as pale and pristine as Cardia's.

For some reason Fran's comment made me tear up. I sniffed trying to hold back the tears, but it was in vain. One drop, then another, then several more hit the bed sheet. I tried to dry them on my sleeve, but they wouldn't stop.

Fran was still looking at the scars on Sierra's back when he heard the sniffle. He hesitantly checked to see what Sierra was doing and noticed she was crying.

"Oh please don't cry!" Fran sat back on the bed and tried to pull her nightgown back up. "Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I am so sorry!"

His sincere and caring voice echoed around the room as I buttoned my nightgown back together, and then Fran, at a lost and desperate to stop the tears, just pulled me to him and held me close. In shock, my tears stopped for a second before getting worse. This terrible feeling of pain, and despair, stood over my heart at someone showing me consideration. I wasn't supposed to be someone to be comforted, and the guilt, just crushed me. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

Van walked in with a full tea set to see Fran holding Sierra close. He couldn't see her face, but he felt like he was interrupting something. "Am I interrupting something?"

Fran turned around at the sound Van's question. "Van Helsing! Please help! She just started crying, and I don't know what to do."

Van's first instinct was to back out of the room like he had not heard Fran's plea. However, something compelled him to enter the room. The tea tray's china rattled as he transversed the room.

* * *

Unfortunately for Van, Impey had been in the kitchen preparing dinner. Van, irritated, informed him that he was going to assemble a tray to take up to Sierra. Van's matter fact declaration about made Impey cried out in terror. Impey set Van to boiling water and seeping the tea while he set about making some rice porridge, slicing up a simple fruit salad, and setting some juice on the side. By the time Impey had done all that, Van was just finishing the tea and a side dish of his own.

"What is that?" Impey ask inquisitively at the blob of jiggling, yellowish, colored slime.

Van licked the spoon before confirming it was acceptable to him. Van's answer was cold and short. "Flan."

Impey's mouth dropped in horror as Van added his creation to the tray.

Impey was not a church going man, but as Van carried the tray away, he dropped to his knees and said a heartfelt prayer. When Impey got up and surveyed the damage to Saint's kitchen, the site before him caused him to say another prayer in earnest.

* * *

Van set the tray down on the floor. His cold eyes cast an overly annoyed look at Fran. Fran involuntarily tightened his grip on Sierra on instinct. The women reacted to the sudden movement by popped her head out, briefly, to see what the noise was. She sniffed and stared with wide eyes as she noticed Van kneeling next to the bed.

Van quickly picked up on her red and puffy eyes. It took a second for him to register that she looked kind of cute and very vulnerable as she shied away from him. Quickly he squashed any semblance of feelings he had, and roughly gestured to the tray on the floor.

The smell radiating from the tray quickly had my mouth watering, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to let go of Fran. Something delicate felt like it was breaking inside, something really important.

Van's deep voice sighed. "If you want to eat, you'll need to let go of Fran."

I vehemently shook my head in rejection. Van's voice sounded annoyed, but I wasn't letting go. Not yet, something needed to stay.

Fran gently brought his arms up to remove my hands. "Remember your promise? You promised me you would eat."

I let him remove my hands from his jacket and refused to look up at him. Fran moved, shifting away from me. Fran slid his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Please?" He asked softly while looking at me.

My heart skipped a beat looking into those brilliant green eyes. Slowly, I nodded, as he wiped the remaining tears from my face with his thumb.

Fran's heart did a back flip when Sierra looked back up at him. The tears still glistening on her skin, and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Thanks Van." Fran smiled as the war hero got up and placed the tray on Fran's lap.

Sierra smiled weakly up at both of the guys, as if to say thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: Cardia

Chapter 4: Cardia

Sometime later that night...

I was outside in Saint's overgrown garden, walking barefoot through the tall grass. Sisi raced to and forth ahead of me, just happy to be outside.

Saint Germain watched over his charge from behind the glass of his second story study. He watched with interest as the garden seemed to come alive all around her.

Angel. That was probably an accurate term for what he was seeing right now. Her long silver hair glistened and sparkled in the moonlight as her skin almost seemed to glow with its own radiance. The flowers in his garden beds shifted their sleeping faces towards her, as if even they could bask in her radiance. The count felt a small smile creep onto his face, as he was content to just watch as she wandered his home.

Cardia caught sight of a figure moving outside the parlor where she was studying. The movement caught her interest, and she got up to investigate who was outside at this hour. Stepping outside the house, Cardia looked for any signs that indicated that someone was outside. Unable to see anyone from her current location, Cardia took a few more steps into the garden, but still was unable to see who had been outside. Slightly confused, Cardia thought about going back inside when Sisi trotted up to her.

"Oh Sisi, is it just you out here right now?" Cardia crouched down and asked the corgi. Sisi barked as if to answer her question, and raced off towards the center of the garden.

Cardia gathered her skirts to chase after the corgi shouting "Hey! Wait!"

Cardia followed after the corgi, wondering where he was going with so much energy. Carida lost sight of him briefly, and she called out to him. "Sisi?!"

Sisi barked his location, and Cardia turned her head to locate him. The corgi had stopped and sat down at the top of a small hill looked pleased with himself. Cardia approached the dog wondering what he was doing, and was able to just make out a figure laying the grass. The long silver hair spread out in a fan to be bathed in the moonlight.

"Sierra." Cardia hurried forward to investigate why Sierra was on the ground. "Are you alright?"

I looked back to see Sisi sitting by my head. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked over Sisi to see Cardia. I smiled and motioned her over.

"What are you doing out here?" Cardia ask me as she sat down at my side.

I pointed up at the stars.

Cardia seemed to understand as her voice grew soft. "They are very pretty. I remember the night Lupin rescued me from the mansion. It wasn't more then a few days ago, but it feels like it's been forever ago. The sky had never looked so beautiful to me as it had that night."

She put her hands on her knees. "Saint said you can't speak because something terrible happened to you, but.." She stopped and looked down at me. "I believe you will find your voice soon!"

She sounded so cheerful, so sure about it, that I wanted to believe her. I felt something else break inside, slowly, it felt like a wall was being removed.

"I bet your voice will be so pretty..."

I wanted to tell her thank you. For her faith, her positive attitude, supporting friendship, everything. The only thing I could think of was to hug her. With a leap forward I put my arms around her and held her close.

Cardia wasn't sure what was going on, but she definitely felt skin on skin. "Oh no!" Cardia recoiled in horror.

I looked at her in question, hurt that she had resisted my hug. I reached out to her again.

"Wait…" She tried to stop me as I touched her cheek with my hand. I felt a bit of a tingle against my hand, but nothing else happened.

"You don't melt?" She looked at her hand in amazement. Unsure of what she was experiencing, Cardia took off her glove and touched a nearby flower. It withered away almost instantly as if corroded by acid. I remember the pillow from the other morning, and suddenly I understood.

Cardia felt the fingers on her face, around her neck, and suddenly she was being hugged once more. Sierra was holding her close and she was not being destroyed. The two girls held each other as if they were both hanging on for dear life.

Saint Germain watched as the girls held each other close. "Well now that is interesting." He observed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Girl's First Lessons

Chapter 5: A Girl's First Lessons

The next morning everyone was gathered around the breakfast table eating and chatting away merrily.

"What happened to Lupin?" Cardia ask innocently as she looked with evident interest at the empty seat next to her. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

Saint set down his cup of tea. "Hmmm...I am not sure."

Fran shook his head to indicate he had no idea where the master thief had disappeared to either. "I haven't seen him for a few days."

Impey looked up from feeding Sisi. "Na, sorry love. I don't recall seeing him either..."

All eyes settled on Van, but who just glared maliciously into his morning newspaper without answering.

Impey got up and stretched with a large smirk one his face. "It's alright Cardia you can marry me instead!"

Impey swung forward, making a move to hug Cardia. The green eyed beauty panicked as Impey hurled himself towards her. "Don't! You'll Melt!"

Impey halted and his forlorn face came to rest on Sierria. "Sierria, oh delight of my eye, apple of my eye, won't you marry me instead!"

I was a beat faster then Impey, who changed his target on a dime. The large redhead launched himself towards me. I manged to shove in my chair back just in time to prevent the collision, and Impey went sailing past my lap. The redhead landed and came to an abrupt halt on the floor next to me.

"Ouch! That wasn't very nice..." Impey exclaimed rubbing his head while the rest of the table stifled their laughter.

I leaned over with a slight smile, and proceeded to pet him on top of his head as if to reassure him.

There was a bang as the dinner room door burst forth to reveal an very excited Lupin. The golden eyed thief's gaze went directly to Cardia, who was giggling as Impey gave Sierra injured puppy dog eyes while she ruffled the top of his hair fondly.

"Good news everyone!" The thief's gaze scanned the room as we all waited to hear what he had to say. "I just got word that we will have an excellent opportunity to capture the head of Twilight!"

Without missing a beat Van Helsing responded. "Where and when?"

Lupin nodded, noticing everyone's enthusiasm. "In two weeks time. Finis is scheduled to do inspections outside of London, and will be traveling by train for the first half of his journey. Our goal, ladies and gentlemen, will be to capture him on that train!"

Fran nibbled on the edge of his lip before he responded. "But Lupin, isn't that dangerous?"

I nodded in agreement with Fran's analysis. The plan sounded risky.

Van stood up, his eyes blazing. "I am in."

The tension in the room was almost pliable. Saint stood up. "This sounds interesting. I am in."

Fran and Impey looked a little apprehensive on the idea, while Cardia and I still were still trying to figure out what Lupin's statement meant for us.

Impey signed and relaxed his expression. "Lupin doesn't take jobs that have a high chance of failure." The redhead shrugged and stood up.

Cardia followed suit shortly after, making up her mind to support Lupin. "I want to be of assistance."

I still on the fence, but I slowly stood up nodding.

Lupin grinned as majority ruled. "Alright, it's settled then!"

"On to the next measure of business." Lupin turned to Cardia and me. "You have some really skilled people here, I think you should take the opportunity to learn some skills from of us while we have the time. Saint, as our resident noble, knows the entire city layout, Van Helsing is a famous war hero, we have the ex-head alchemist, and of course me, the master thief Lupin, at your disposal."

Impey was quick to interject. " Hey! You purposely left me out!" Lupin laughed as Impey ranted on. "I am a master engineer! I can them teach things too!"

Lupin half laughing, adjusting his statement to include Impey. "Alright, alright, and Impey here can teach you about the different automobiles and trains."

Fran realizing he was outnumbered stood up reluctantly to join in.

"Who do you want to work with first?" Lupin asked us.

Fran, at that point, stepped forward and interjected. "I don't want Sierra training with Van Helsing."

I looked at Van, and wondering how he would react.

The gruff soldier growled at Fran ."I know how to treat a lady..."

Fran held up his hand, to stop Van's protest. "I just don't think its a good idea until her wounds are healed."

I blinked at Fran puzzled. It was nice he was concerned about me, but if I was going to join the team, I thought I shouldn't be limited to who I worked with.

Fran turned to me with concerned eyes. "Just wait for a few days, please?"

His question tugged at my heart and I went over to him.

"You want to learn from me?" Fran looked at me in surprise as Cardia paired up with Saint.

Lupin nodded at our choices for our first day of training. "I approve of your choices. The rest of us will be busy in town gathering for information and supplies."

* * *

The rest of the day I reviewed body anatomy with Fran and went over how to perform first aid.

Fran seemed concerned, but was a good teacher guiding me along.

That night at dinner, Lupin asked how training was going for us.

Fran tapped his spoon on his tea set. "It's kind of difficult to determine, but I think Sierra has prior training in first aid. It's kind of outdated, but she instinctively went beyond what I was telling her."

I cocked my head at the report, surprised to hear this analysis. Several times during our training, Fran had corrected me, but none the less, I was delighted to hear him praise me.

Saint started his report about how Cardia and him had roamed about downtown London and that they had been followed.

"Do you know by who?" Lupin asked in a worried voice.

Saint shook his head indicating he wasn't sure. "Not we did not. We lost them in the market."

Lupin breathed a sigh of relief and asked the girl sitting next to him a question. "Cardia, would it be acceptable for you to work with me tomorrow?"

The women set down her teacup and accepted his offer without hesitation.

Saint frowned as I pulled a string off my gown. "Fran, would you consent to me taking Sierra out tomorrow?"

Fran nodded in agreement, having noticed my frown as the first midnight blue string lead to yet another, longer, strand. "That might be a good idea. Serria's wounds look to be healing, so you can probably take her out."

Fran looked directly at me. "You're still under strict orders to take it easy and let Saint know if you have any problems."

Impey clucked his tongue in response. "Someone's overly protective."

Fran was quick to fire back. "She's still anemic! I should have her on bed rest!"

Impey flicked a leftover olive at him. "I think she's capable of knowing her own limits. That's all I am saying."

Saint chuckled as Sierra made a bridge with the wayward strings. When the strings were shaped into a bridge, the silent women started to show Cardia how to play. "At any rate she requires new clothes, the ones she possesses currently are in no fit state for a woman to be seen in."

Fran nodded in agreement looking at Sierra's worn clothes. "I am still working on Cardia's. I think I am close..."

Lupin looked up from showing the girls how to play cat's cradle. "That's good news, we had another pillow fall victim this morning."

Sierra looked up from the mess she had made with the string after failing to pull the correct strings with a frown.

"No, no, like this." Impey said as he unthreaded her fingers and sorted the thread out. "Hey want to see something cool?"

Impey didn't wait for the girls responses and instead just rushed ahead to show them a witches broom and a few other tricks with strings.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Days

Chapter 6: Training Days

The next morning I woke up before dawn.

I washed my face and pulled on a plain blue gown before I started to wander down the halls. I was interested in the art that the mansion owner had on display at every twist and turn. On my way downstairs, my eyes caught the shadow of an unfamiliar figure in the house.

Interested but on guard, I tried to sneak up on it. I followed the shadow at a distance. I followed it across several hallways, but never got close enough to get a good look at it. I rounded the last corner and managed to see it disappear into a open door. Thinking I had finally cornered it, I entered the room quietly behind it.

There was no one there.

Puzzled, I looked around the study. Nothing was out of place, and nothing could have made that shape of a shadow. Frowning, I turned around to see Saint standing at the window.

"Oh, Sierra. Good morning."

The white haired gentleman smiled mischievously at me. "If you were looking for my room, I am a few doors down."

I crossed the room to stand next to him. I peered out the window, but did not see anything unusual.

Saint noticed my frown and looked down at the garden with interest, while asking,"What is with such a frown this early in the morning?"

Not entirely sure how to tell him, I spotted a pen and parchment on the desk in front of me. Quickly I scribbled out what had happened.

Saint watched over my shoulder. "You have very elegant handwriting, my lady."

I glanced at my writing and shrugged. I didn't notice anything unusual about it. The tight, neat, looping script was crisp and in sharp contrast against the white parchment.

Saint took my description and studied it carefully. "I do not have anyone at the mansion matching that description. I will investigate it." He said this with his normal polite smile as I grabbed his arm in desperation.

His face registered in slight surprise and laid his hand on mine. "I don't think it is anything to worry about. Shall I escort you across the mansion and get you a drop of tea to settle your nerves before dropping you off back at your room?"

I bit my lip and looked around. I nodded to him, accepting his escort offer to get a drink. Saint brewed some delicate tea as the morning run started to raise above the horizon. Our tea finished, Saint tried to escort me back to my room, but instead I pulled him towards the garden.

The sun was just starting to peek through the trees.

I walked the path confidently, leading him towards the dawn. Saint, half amused, half in awe of Sierra's beauty, trailed behind her. He did not regret taking her into his house. She pulled him off the path into the grass, still wet with morning dew, and Saint Germain followed after her as the first rays of dawn hit Sierra's face. The sun turned her hair to pure gold.

Sierra smiled at him, and from the bottom of his heart, Saint felt the compelling need to protect her, to save her at whatever the cost. Gently he pulled her to him. "My lady, would you dance with me?" Serria's face registered her surprise, but she eagerly accepted by placed her hand's in Saint's. Feeling happier then he had in a long time, Saint started to twirl her around and round in the grass.

"You are just full of surprises. You dance magnificently." Sierra blushed at the complement as Saint lead the dance in the morning light.

Lupin leaned against the doorway just above Cardia. "They look cute together don't they?"

Cardia jumped in surprise. "Lupin! How long have you been there?"

Lupin smiled and offered his hand to Cardia. "Since I seen you go investigate." Cardia blushed as the dashing thief made his own offer."Come dance with me, mademoiselle?" Lupin asked with a sly grin.

Cardia accepted hesitantly and Lupin lead the way out into the yard.

Impey looked out the kitchen window to see the two pairs dancing. The red head smiled and set down his knife to go forcefully join in the fun.

Saint glanced at Impey lounged on the side boisterously, and expertly handed Sierra off to him just to see his shocked reaction. Impey's jaw dropped and he struggled to follow the dance pattern. Lupin grinned in response, and also made a gracefully exit in order to let Saint dance with Cardia.

Fran emerged from his lab to bump into Van.

"What are they doing out there?" Fran asked as the two male's watched out the window as Lupin cut in to take Sierra's dance. Impey's expression to Lupin's smooth takeover had him fumbling to cut over to dance with Cardia while Saint stood on the edge laughing.

Van scowled down at the early morning activities below him. "I have no idea."

Fran raised an eyebrow to Van Helsing as he waved to the dancers on the lawn. Fran just shrugged at Van's cold reception and went down the stairs to investigate. "Well, I'm not one to dance, but I am going to go investigate what they are doing."

Van sighed and watched the group from afar. Fran had been forced into joining, but the girls looked like they were having fun. Huge smiles graced the group's faces as they traded partners on a whim.

Fran had got to the group and pointed him out to everyone while trying to encourage Van to come over.

Sierra and Cardia twirled around in the grass as their partners came and went.

Impey handed Cardia off to Fran. Sierra, still dancing with Lupin, actually beckoned Van over with a smile. Van scowled and ignored the offer. Lupin leaned over to Sierra with a wink, and said in an overly loud voice. "Don't worry about him, he probably doesn't know how to dance anyway."

Van overhead the comment and Van's pride wouldn't stand the insult. Eyes flashing, Van strode over with ridged purpose. Lupin just winked at Sierra and handed her off to Van.

Van took the lead, leading just as flawlessly as Saint and Lupin had. Sierra looked up at him through her eyelashes with interest. Van's face looked mildly annoyed as he lead her around in circles as the run crept higher into the sky.

Lupin was all grins as Impey waved to everyone and went back in to finish preparing breakfast. Lupin decided Fran had been dancing with Cardia long enough and cut back in, forcing Fran cut over dance with Sierra. Van dropped out to stand besides Saint, who was just watching with a slight smile as he watched the women twirl around in the morning light.

Impey poked his head through the window to call out to everyone. "Hey! Breakfast is ready!"

Lupin dipped Cardia low and grinned at her. "Looks like breakfast is done, shall we continue or go eat?"

Cardia's eye grew wide as Lupin whispered this seductively between the two of them. The wide eyed woman was almost rendered speechless, but Sierra saved her from answering.

Sierra put her hand in between them and snapped her fingers.

"It looks like the lady is ready to eat." Saint stifled a laugh as Sierra pulled Fran toward the kitchen. The rest of the circle broke up and they all headed inside to eat.

* * *

Later that morning I was walking downtown London with Saint.

He seemed to be in good humor, as he pointed out landmarks and verbally map the town as we transversed it. "In addition to your learning today, we have another special agenda."

I looked up from studying the layouts of the streets below us with interest.

Saint reached out his hands to grasp the railing front of us. "I believe you require new clothes."

I looked down at my frayed and faded dress sadly.

"Yes, that is part of the reason." Saint acknowledged my concern. "The other is that a beautiful women like yourself should always have a selection of adorning garments to choose from."

His slight smile caused me to raise my eyebrows. My concern must have registered on my face, as he laughed. "Yes, part of it is my own selfish desires to see you in other outfits."

I looked back down at my dress and then at Saint. I could not deny that I needed a new dress, but I had no idea of how I was going to purchase it. I bit my bottom lip and tried to motion that I had nothing to pay it with.

Saint's smile changed a bit to surprise, and he chuckled at my fragile attempt to indicate the source of my concern. "My dear, you will not want for anything. You could purchase the whole store and I would not bat an eye."

I folded my arms in defiance at his comment.

Saint thought about it for a second and proposed "How about we look for something, and we can work on the payment afterward?"

I relaxed my expression and took his arm once more.

* * *

We proceeded to continue our walk through downtown London until...

Saint stopped out a prodigious looking dress shop. "Care to go inside?" He ask me with confidence.

Sierra looked into the windows and nodded a bit nervously.

Saint gilded her inside. "Do not be afraid my dear. I believe you would look stunning regardless of what you wore."

A chirpy attendant approached us and I tried to hide behind Saint. "Good afternoon, my lord, my lady."

Saint moved to expose me from behind him. "My lady is unaccustomed to London dress shopping, I hope you will treat her well." Saint cheerful exclaimed my inexperience regardless of my obvious apprehension.

A second and third attendant popped up to help guide me through the process. Soon tape measures were flying and all manor of clothes were being pulled off the racks.

"Oh my lady would would look lovely in this bright yellow dress!"

"Yellow is lost on her! Look at that skin tone, no no, this red jacket looks much better!"

The third, a formidable looking women stopped the other two in their tracks. "Excuse me miss, what where you looking for?" She inquired to me directly.

Saint, highly amused, was standing off to the side of the shop was examining a deep blue jacket, offered. "Forgive her for not answering you directly. My lady currently lacks the ability to speak. However, I think I can make the call for her."

He pulled the jacket off the shelf. "Let's try this and some pants next." It was a lovely shade of cadmium blue, a few shades darker then my current dress, with silver and gold accents. The formidable, shrewd, lady glared at the other two attendants who scurried to find pants to match.

About three hours later, I had no less than six, full, new sets of clothing.

"Would you mind changing into one of your new outfits before we leave?" Saint ask politely.

The three attendants looked rather like battle-worn soldiers at this point but as Saint smiled at all of them, all of them swooned under his attention.

I nodded and went into the back for the final time with relief. There, I had a couple of choices, in the end I decided on the blue jacket and tan pants. I tucked them into new thigh high boots, and buckled on an elaborate belt. To add to it, I quickly did up two small braids on either side of my face and pinned them up on the back of my head. I twirled around, happy with the way I looked, and opened the door.

The ladies were cleaning and gathering the remains of my order.

"Oh my dear! You look so lovely!" The other two attendants were quick to heap on their praise.

The older women, exasperated, had to order them back to work. "I hope you will not mind them. Your Count apologized for stepping out but asked for you to meet him outside once your were finished."

I nodded and bowed to convey my thanks and understanding. I pulled the door open to the street and I took a quick look around. Standing just a few feet off Saint, Van, Impey, and Fran were discussing something in hushed tones.

The jingle of the store bell had all of them turn around.

Impey was quick to fling himself at me. "You look adorable!"

I neatly avoided his affections with a twirl and pivot.

Fran spoke up his eyes wide with amazement. "Saint, is this the jacket you were talking about?"

Saint's eyes were glowing with pleasure at my choices. "Indeed it is. I _was_ wondering what your favorite outfit was."

I took a second to slowly twirl around once more as he praised me.

Van looked Sierra over, annoyed. "It's functional." I stopped and frowned at his assessment and tone of voice and Van just shrugged. "It will be good in a fight."

Impey sighed exasperated with the other man's lackluster comments. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Van and Impey started to argue in the background as Fran come to my rescue. "The blue really makes your eyes stand out." He said with a soft smile. "It really suits you."

Saint nodded in agreement. "You look stunning, my dear."

Impey, quick to compliment, was currently crying in hopelessness as Van stubbornly stuck to his logic. "You are like the light of the moon blessing us with your beauty and radiance! I love you!" This time I let his arm land around my shoulder. Impey grinning happily as he caught me.

Our shopping now completed, Saint lead me to the market to pick up items for dinner.

I quietly walked next to him.

"You really do look quite beautiful." He expressed sincerely. "And I am very happy you chose the jacket."

I leaned over closer to him, mischievously and smiled.

Saint leaned in as well, closing the gap to a mere few inches. "Is this how we play this game?" His smooth voice filled the small space.

I blushed and fidgeted as his face neared mine. Out of nerves, I reached my hand up to gently poked his nose before I pulled away from his arm. The rest of the way to the mansion, I lead, always a few steps in front of him.

Saint Germain proceeded to smile the whole way back to the mansion.

* * *

The next day I was training with Impey.

"Alright! I got Sierra all to myself!" The red head's shouts at the morning table were loud and filled with excitement as I chose to stand by him that morning. I was the first one to train with him, and he seemed even more energetic than normal.

"Alright we are going to try driving! And I am totally going to show you all the cool automobiles around London!" Impey showed me to the automobile he had drove to a nearby park with a dirt road. Impey shut the car off and got out. "Alright now! Let's see how well you drive!"

I looked at him with huge eyes, utterly terrified at the thought of driving the machine in front of me.

"It's easy!" Impey encouraged me to get into the car. "You'll get the hang of it in no time!"

I sat down in the driver's seat and looked at all the controls petrified. Impey started lecturing on what to do when and I tried to pay careful attention.

"Alright! It's simple, right?"

I vehemently denied his exclamation.

"No?" He was taken back. "Shall I do it a bit slower?"

He started to drill me on the functions of each lever and action.

Mid-noon came and went before Impey just gave up. "Well, just start the car and see if we can learn by experience."

He ruffled his hair and smiled. "Just turn the keys in the ignition until the engine roars to life then ease into the gas."

Like this? I thought as I turned the key on and stomped on the gas. The engine roared and we shot forward. My eyes were not on the road, but rather inside my head. A memory from my past roared to life with the engine. Darkness, blood, screaming and I suddenly wasn't sure where I was anymore.

"Noooot sooooo fast!?" Impey shouted as I tugged on the wheel and the car leered dangerously to the left, then back to the right. Finally, I had the sense to stomp on the break and the car screamed to a halt.

Once sufficiently stopped, I yanked open the door and ran.

"Hey! Sierra! Wait!" Impey was surprised at how fast she could run.

Internally, the redhead was worried about what had just occurred, but he was not in a position to think about it at the moment. Impey cut the engine and raced after Sierra.

A few minutes later...

Impey was trying to find Sierra's tracks. "Oh man….I didn't think that would go that badly…"

Impey looked around and examined the ground for tracks. On the ground, little flowers were blooming in the grass in almost a line. Puzzled, he followed them with interest. Soon, he could hear the soft sounds of a woman crying.

"Awe geeze…" Impey pushed a pair of bushes aside to see Sierra trembling and crying. "Sierra…" Impey wasn't sure what to do, or what had gone wrong.

He knelt down and tried to see her face. "Sierra...I am sorry please don't cry." Hazy, unfocused, blue eyes meet his, red ringed, and full of tears.

I seen Impey's concerned face peaking at me from the ground. Relief flooded my emotions, and I leaped forward and clung around his neck sobbing uncontrollably.

Impey lifted me up bridal style and tried his best to comfort me. "Hey come on, don't cry."

I shook my head and tucked my head under his.

"Ah well…" Impey sat down on the ground against the tree. The flowers he had been following bloomed in abundance under the tree and gave him an idea. Using one hand he cradled Sierra, in the other, he started to pick them. When he had a small bouquet he held them up to Sierra. "I am not sure what happened back there, but I am sorry..."

Some time back the red head had noticed the trembling had stopped, and Impey stopped to think. He should have noticed the crying had stopped a little while ago as well.

Securely protected by Impey's strong arms, Sierra had fallen asleep.

Impey brushed her bangs back to confirm it. "Sleep well my angel." He thought as he lifted her back up in his arms and began the short walk back to the mansion.

* * *

That night I sleep fitfully.

Nightmares flooded my dreams. Loud engines, a falling feeling, flying, guns, bombs and cannon fire. Sudden, primal scream, tore from deep within my chest as I awoke in terror. I fell out of bed in raw fright.

The blankets were suffocating me as they caught around my legs. I ripped them off with a force and bound for the window. With a swift yank, the latch was broken and I was feeling the cold night wind on my face. Breathless, and still not sure what I was doing as my vision tinged with red. I don't think, I just knew I needed to be moving.

I don't even stop to think about my actions. I proceed to jump out the window without a second thought. From the third story. My body reflectively coiled on the landing and I was up and running in a few heart beats, not even registering the pain from the fall. I ran from the house into the garden with everything I had.

* * *

Back at the mansion...

One by one, the lights flickered on upstairs. Van's room was closest to the disturbance. The soldier dressed in seconds and in one fluid motion, he was loading his guns and was peering out into the hall.

Fran, a little further down the hall, stuck his head out to investigate was well.

"What was that?" Fran asked as Van went down to Sierra's room.

"Sierra?" Van called out in an abruptly cold voice. No reply. Van felt the cold night wind gusting under the doorway to enter the hallway. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open to take a quick look around.

"She's not here!" He called out as the others stuck their heads out into the hallway to investigate.

"What?!" Fran was the quickest to respond, entering the room seconds later. Lupin was not far behind him. The thief rushed down the hallway to investigate the disturbance in his primary base of operations.

Van was investigating at the window latch with interest.

A quick look at the blankets showed they were in ribbons... and silver blood splatters all over the the bed.

"Forced entry?" Van looked at Lupin in question, but Lupin shook his head unable to see the signs of a second person.

"How did they get in?" Fran asked as Lupin's face went white as a sheet.

"Cardia!" Lupin raced out of the room towards the other woman's room.

Fran leaned out over the window, and look down at the ground below. "There's blood on the pavement below!"

Van unsheathed his guns and scowled at Fran. "I am going after her."

"Right!" Fran raced towards the door as Van dropped out the window and onto the ground below.

There was more than just a little puddle of blood on the ground. Grimly the hunter proceeded to follow the blood splatters out into the garden.

* * *

Sierra stood shaking violently as she stared at the night sky trying to process her mental images as the world around her was bleached in a horrifying blood red. The sound of fast approaching footsteps set her into a panic and caused her to duck behind a tree to wait for the footsteps to pass.

Van didn't see any other foot prints other than the one set he was already tracking. His keen ears picked up on a faint rustling from behind a nearby tree. Pointing his guns, fingers ready on the trigger, the hunter rounded the tree.

A slender, bare, foot made for his midsection with inhuman speed. It took a quick reaction from Van to avoid the first attack, and the second followed a split second later. The attack was a punch aimed at his head. The hunter blocked with his shotgun and silver blood splashed onto his jacket.

"Sierra! Stop!" His low voice growled out into the night.

Sierra did not let up on her attack however. Van was alarmed to see the silvery blood racing down her arms.

A, thick with emotion, silvery, high pitch feminine voice roared out at him in pain. "Go away! Leave me and my family alone!"

As the voice rang out, the attacks only increased in speed and ferocity. Van was desperately trying to avoid the women's attacks. He actively sought an opportunity to subdue her while under a barrage of attacks. Van was quickly made aware that Sierra was very fast. Faster than even the vampires he had hunted and just as powerful. It took all his skill to avoid taking damage.

Van looked into her eyes with alarm as the normally stunningly deep blue eyes were tinged a glowing blood red. "Sierra! Stop! It's Van Helsing!" He growled as one of her punches grazed his arm causing it to go numb.

"Leave my family alone!" She screamed at him in a rage.

Van backed off and pointed his guns at her.

"That's enough." Van's voice was resolutely commanding and utterly frigid.

Sierra realized she had been beat and she lifted her head to the sky and wailed a loud, mournful, sound of utter despair. The gut wrenching cry, shuttered through Van as Sierra crumbled onto the ground, sobbing in defeat. Van's eyebrows furled as he kept his guns pointed at her and gave her another commanding order.

"Sierra, look at me." Van's voice was filled with more emotion than he cared to admit.

At Van's command, I felt myself come back. I wasn't running around the the blood splattered battlefield, rather I was in Saint's peaceful, moonlit, garden. In front of me was a very concerned looking Van Helsing, who was splattered with silvery streaks of my blood. My tear-filled eyes honed in on the business end of his shotguns which were locked on me.

"Good, your back." Van breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his shotguns as he walked over to her. "Everyone is looking for you."

Van took off his outer jacket and hung it over my shoulders. "Come on."

Van held his hand out to me and I took it, hesitantly, in mine. With a forcible pull, Van helped me upright.

My legs tottered under me, and I looked at the decimated garden around me sadly. One step, then another...my legs felt like lead.

Van's overly annoyed face came into my field of vision. "Do I need to carry you or are you capable of walking on your own?"

My tired, raspy, voice forced out. "I can walk by myself."

Van watched silently as Sierra made for the mansion in his jacket. She forced one foot in front of the other as she wobbled between the trees. She wasn't the powerful opponent he had just faced...Van folded his arms and furrowed his brows together as he watched her about tripped on a tree root. He thought about it for second longer before he decided that he would have to carry her back regardless of what she said.

Sierra was leaning against a tree as she heard the heavy footsteps coming up behind her. She started to look back but was caught up in the sudden weightless feeling as Van swept her off her feet. She looked into his eyes, scared she had done something wrong. A heavy scowl of disapproval and annoyance lined Van's face.

"I can walk." She insisted as she shied away from his intense glare.

Van didn't feel the need to comment.

"Van, put me down."

A crisp "No" radiated from deep in his chest. The rigidity of his response forced Sierra to gave up on resisting and she quietly allowed Van to carry her back to the mansion.

The glow of the lights within the mansion illuminated the patio.

Van felt conflicted about how the nights evens had played out, but he was resolved to ask Saint some questions after he delivered Sierra to Fran.

Cardia was in the hallway and she caught sight of the movement in the garden as Van approached. "Van Helsing! You found her!" The woman was quick to spot Sierra shivering in Van's arms, despite Van having given her his jacket.

Van addressed Cardia in the same crisp manner. "Where is Fran?"

Cardia had to stop and think for a second. "I think he left out front. Wait here, I will go get him."

Van nodded his understanding, still carrying Sierra as Cardia held the door open for them. "I am taking her into the parlor."

Cardia closed the door behind them and then rushed off to find Fran.

Van proceeded to the parlor carrying his silent, shivering, burden. The fireplace was lit as Van entered the room. The small fire helped to warm the room in the cold night.

The sullen hunter set me down on the sofa and reached over to grab a blanket off the back of the soft. He threw it over me roughly and sat down on the chair across from me, watching me with hard, calculating eyes.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked me after a few minutes of getting settled.

"Yes…"

I left off I hadn't been cold in the first place, the shivering was and still was, all from my emotions. It was almost like the floodgates on my memory had been opened and everything was coming back painfully. It was still hard to stay put. I wanted to be moving... to run...to fly away from this place and the people that I might hurt.

"At any rate, it appears you have regained your voice. What about your memories?" Van set his arms on his knees and leaned forward, intrigued slightly by the woman before him.

I shifted my gaze away from him and looked and the ground not saying anything.

Van waited, but after realizing a response was not going to be forthcoming, he sat back in his chair.

Cardia arrived not long after that with Fran. Fran was extremely upset over, in my red hazed fever, what I had managed to do to my arms. Long claw marks raked down my arms, and most of my nightgown was torn to shreds.

Van went off with Saint as Fran got to work patching me back up.

* * *

Van followed Saint Germain into the hallway angrily.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled pinning Saint against the wall. "There is no way she is human!"

Van's eyes were flashing as Saint gave him an unconcerned look. "I never said she was."

Van slammed the wall with his fist. "Do you have any idea what she was yelling at me in the garden?"

Lupin peaked his head out from the parlor with an irritated look. "Excuse me gentlemen, please take your conversation elsewhere. We can hear you from in here."

Saint waved to Lupin and slipped out from under Van's arm with ease. "Care to take a walk?"

Van growled and followed Saint unwillingly.

"Indeed we knew she was not human." Saint went back up towards the bedrooms. "While I do not have all the information, I can tell you she is what we consider an angel."

Van stopped in his tracks confused. "Angel?"

Saint walked into Sierra's bedroom and surveyed the damage around him. "Why yes, if there are vampires in this world, why not angels?"

He set to removing the destroyed sheets."Angels are a bit different then vampires, but there are significantly less of both of them now."

Van waited, leaning against the door frame while Saint worked on tidying the room.

"I would say a few years before the Vampire War broke out, the Queen's network discovered a clan of angels." Saint's eye's flashed as he continued his story. "From what we know they were hunted down by Twilight, on the orders of one Sir. Isaac Beckford. He required the angel's blood for his experiments."

Both men paused for a moment of thereafter, Van, being visibly upset, growled sullenly. "...That explains what she was yelling at me in the garden."

Saint nodded grimly. "Twilight either killed her entire clan or captured them...From what we know currently, she is the sole surviving angel."

Van's hands clenched into fists as he shook with anger.

Saint put a hand on his shoulder. "If you wish to know more, I suggest you ask the lady yourself."

* * *

The next morning was a late one for everyone.

The excitement of last night's events had everyone a bit more tired.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and Fran, who was afraid to leave me, slept on the chair next to me.

When I opened my eyes, I felt a lot of my emotions and memories come flooding back. They were agonizing, and my lip trembled as I struggled not to cry. My eyes bubbled over...but I got out of my makeshift bed without alerting Fran.

I draped a blanket over Fran carefully and couldn't help but notice I was still wearing Van's jacket. The deep blue jacket was now encrusted with my silvery blood...but it was the ripped and town nightgown underneath that I was truly mortified about. I brushed away my tears and headed back to my room to shower...and find a change of clothes.

This morning I choose a white vest with a black, long sleeved undershirt, black pants and white thigh high boots. Everything thus settled, I took Van's jacket down to wash it.

Grimly, I washed the jacket by hand and put it out to dry before wandering into the dinning room for food. It appeared everyone else was gone, but Impey had left sandwiches on the table. I selected a few and went into the kitchen to make tea.

When I came back out Cardia was at the table.

"Oh good morning Sierra!" She had such a heartbreaking look on her face. "How are you feeling today?"

My voice sounded foreign to me as I replied. "I am doing well this morning, did you sleep well?"

Cardia's eyes grew wide and a smile burst forth. "Your voice is beautiful! I am so happy for you!"

The tea kettle whistled in the kitchen. "Thank you."

I bowed formally to her and turned back around to get the kettle.

From the kitchen I peeked my head through the doorway. "Do you happen to want any tea?"

"Yes, please."

I got down a full tea set, and noticing Impey had some tea cakes sitting out, I added them to the tray as well.

We were chatting for a good while before Lupin came in along with the rest of the guys.

"Good morning ladies!" Lupin's charismatic charm filled the room. "We were wondering when you would be up." His huge smile was infectious.

"Good morning, Lupin." I responded while Cardia finished chewing.

Impey poked his head around from behind Lupin. "Oh! My heart's delight! She can speak!"

I smiled in response to Impey's enthusiasm. "Good morning to you too, Impey."

Saint settled down at the head of the table directly between Cardia and me. "You both look well this morning."

He helped himself to a sandwich as I got up.

"No, no, sit back down." Impey exclaimed as he headed towards the kitchen "I will get the tea cups."

I wavered for a moment and decided to go help Impey in the kitchen regardless.

"Sierra!" Impey pulled his head out from the fridge. "Did you come to help me this morning?"

I nodded and gave him a uncertain smile. "I felt really bad about yesterday..." I bowed to him forcefully. All my hair flew over my face as I stayed bowed, while I continued my apology. "I just don't think driving is going to be a good skill for me…"

Impey laughed nervously as my sincere apology made him nervous. "It's alright! Really! You can make it up to me with a kiss..." He laughed halfheartedly at his own joke as he continued to cut up a quiche.

I went over to the kitchen cabinet and got out more tea cups while ignoring his comment.

"How many for lunch?" I asked Impey.

"Ehhh..." He stopped to think about it. "Van Helsing left this morning, and I haven't seen Fran yet..."

"I know where Fran's at." I set out cups for everyone but me and Cardia. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to have the extra china sitting out just in case. I took the tea tray out to the others and went back to the kitchen to help Impey. "

"Do you cook Sierra?" Impey asked as he chopped up salad.

"I haven't...not in a while at least, but I think I can handle myself around the kitchen."

Impey pointed a strange looking toaster. "Can you make us some toast?"

I examined the machine he was pointing to and nodded before I got to work.

Lunch thus prepared, we headed back out to the dining room.

"Lunch is served!" Impey smiled and set out the awesome spread we had just prepared.

"Is Fran up yet?" I asked as I looked around at the mostly empty table.

Lupin shook his head as he looked up from chatting with Cardia. "No, he still hasn't shown up."

"I am going to get him." I set my teacup down and left to go get Fran.

I walked into the parlor, only to find Fran's seat empty. Frowning slightly, I turned around to head to his lab and see if he managed to wander off to work without eating.

The door to his lab was open. I reach out my hand to knock on the door anyway. "Fran?" I called out as I pushed the door open a little further.

"Fran?" I called out for the doctor once again.

"Who is it?" Fran looked up from tying a package. "Oh, it's you Sierra." Fran's eyes looked haggard and I guessed he could still use some sleep.

"Fran…?"

"Good morning." He smiled at me.

"What do you have there?" I asked him as he grabbed the packages of the work bench.

"I finally got Cardia's antipoison figured out." He smiled happily as I stood at the doorway.

"Care to join me for lunch?" I blushed as I made him the offer.

His eyes suddenly lit up and Fran handed me the two packages. "Can you hold this for a second? I forgot to grab the eating utensils."

I watched him in confusion, as Fran dug out a complete dining set from a violet colored solution.

I waited patiently while he dried them off.

"Alright, let's get something to eat." He took the packages from me and gave me a tired smiled...and somehow his smile looked even more painful then normal.

"Fran.." I stopped before we left the lab. "Is something the matter?"

Fran's eyes sudden grew guarded."What do you mean?"

I stepped forward and put my face right in his. "You have been really protective of me recently..." My voice was low and seductive as I leaned into him.

Fran visibly gulped. "I uhh… I don't know what you mean."

My eyes narrowed as Fran sputtered. "You're lying...doctor."

Fran tugged on the collar of his shirt uneasily. "Actually...Sierra..I…"

I held up my hand. "If it has something to do with last night, I don't need to hear it right now. I am just worried about you, you don't look like you have been sleeping." I touched the side of his face and told him. "We are ok, that's all that matters right now." I gave him an encouraging smile and then removed my hand.

"Sierra…" Fran looked quite broken now, and I am not quite as confident as I had been, that I made the right decision to confront him. I turned to leave the lab...

"Sierra..." Fran's deeply bowed head and heavy eyes are focused firmly on my hand. "Wait…"

I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine before holding it up to my face.

Fran's heart was breaking into a million pieces. The morning light filtered down in a golden cascade as Sierra held his hand to his face tenderly.

"Sierra...I...need to tell you something…" Fran's voice cracked as he spoke.

I opened my eyes to face him. "Its alright, Fran."

Sierra smiled at him with such a heartbreaking expression, that Fran lost his voice completely.

Sensing the moment was passing by, I just pulled Fran along. "Come on Fran, lunch is ready!"

* * *

Lunch was a depressing affair that day.

Everyone was solemn and no one seemed to want to talk much.

I picked at my meal, upset at the trouble I had caused the night before, and...because Van Helsing was missing from the table.

"Are you feeling alright?" Saint asked me as I put my sandwich down half ate.

"Hmm..." I didn't quite answer him.

Saint stood up slowly as he finished the last of his tea. "Would you care to join me for a walk if you are finished eating?"

That time I responded to him readily. "It would be my pleasure."

Saint smiled as we walked out of the mansion gates and started towards the bustling London streets.

"What do you remember?" Saint did not waste any time digging for answers.

I stopped in my tracks, before answering quietly. "I just remember some things."

Saint nodded and turned around to face me in earnest expression on his face. "It will be alright. We are here to protect you." Saint knelt down before my and my eyes shifted uneasily. "I swear on my life. You are my responsibility. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

I recoiled and pulled my hand away from him in fright. "This has been said to me before…" My voice faded off as i looked into the distance longingly.

Saint stayed kneeling in from of me with his head bowed. "Whatever you wish is my command."

I felt my heart tug with an overwhelming sadness at Saint's profession. "What I wish…"

Saint looked up to see blazing silver eyes and a commanding tone.

"I wish to live a normal life. To be loved and not hunted, to build a future befitting to my clan."

Sierra's eyes started to turn back to their normal blue shade.

"I also wish to help my friends." My eyes started to water as the sadness over took me. "I can't stand all this hate. All this killing...will you help me?" I knelt down and looked deeply into Saint's eyes.

Saint was touched by the eye the angel knelt down and treated him as an equal. "My lady, I will do everything in my power to aid you in this request."

I laughed and smiled as the tears flowed down my face. "Thank you."

* * *

The rest of my day was spent exploring uptown London with Saint.

Saint kept me busy by exploring back alleys, street ways, and outlining escape routes. Finally towards the end of the day, around sunset, Saint took me up onto London bridge.

I eagerly stepped up onto the rails letting my hair run free in the wind and I felt an honest smile creep onto my face at the sight of London sprawling out under me.

Saint came to realize that he hadn't seen Sierra truly happy he watched in wonder as a giant grin burst forth on her face.

"This view is amazing!" I turned around to him with evident excitement.

"I am glad you enjoy it so much." Saint's face withheld his emotions as he started to explain how the bridge worked, and that it was one of the fastest ways around the city.

I listened to him intently as the wind whipped my long hair back and forth as the sun started to set in the sky. The golden rays washed the city in the colors of dusk as the encroaching night made the gas lamps of the nearby districts light up in an array of colors.

That evening after dinner Fran looked over my arms. "...These seem to be healing well." Fran observed as he applied more medication and dressed the wounds with new bandages.

Van, having managed to make it back shortly before dinner overheard the doctor's statements. "That's good. I was hoping to take her out for training tomorrow."

Fran looked up apprehensivly as Van stood just outside the door. "I suppose there isn't any point in putting it off...Sierra how do you feel about this?"

I looked back over my shoulder at Van Helsing. "I do not have any problems with this arrangement." I flicked a sly smile back at Van. "I look forward to it."

Van just gave me an annoyed look and moved on from the doorway.

I sighed, Fran stopped bandaging my arm to look at me in the eyes. "Really, if you don't want to, just let us know."

I flicked my hair over my shoulder to get it out of Fran's way. "No, I was just hoping to get through to him. Oh!" I stood up suddenly. "I still have Van's jacket hanging up in my room!" I looked down at Fran, who was sitting a bit askew due to my sudden movement. "Sorry, Fran!" I sat back down sheepishly and Fran resumed his administrations.

"You are strange..." Fran chuckled softly. "You and Cardia both are so interesting…"

"What was that Fran?"

"Oh, nothing!" Fran blushed. "You're all set. Try to take it easy, and eat a good breakfast before you leave tomorrow."

I pulled my jacket back on. "Don't worry Fran, I will!" I gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room.

Fran sat there in a slight daze, before he remembered he needed to check on his experiments.

I got to my room to find Van's jacket had successfully dried and was soft to the touch. I took it down and pinned the cross back into the lapel carefully. I looked around my room and spotted a fragrant red rose. I thought about it for a second and went over and started to pluck the petals off the flower. I then proceeded to stash each petal into a different fold of the jacket.

Thus, pleased with my handwork, I took the freshly washed jacket into my arms and proceeded to walk down the hall to Van's room. Suddenly apprehensive, I knocked twice and then called out nervously. "Van Helsing? Are you in there?"

There was some shuffling behind the door and I heard a annoyed voice respond to my call. "It's open."

"I am sorry to disturb you…." I twisted the door knob and cracked it open.

Van was sitting at the table packing ammunition. He briefly looked up from his work to scowl at me.

"I ummm…" My voice faded at his glare. Instead I just set the jacket down on the back of the chair opposite of him. "Thank you…" I said softly, at a loss as to what to truly say.

His gaze drifted to the jacket and then back to me. "..."

I stood there not sure of if I should leave or stay.

As if sensing my hesitation, Van set down his work and addressed me directly. "Is something the matter?"

I nodded but was unsure how to ask the question. His gaze directed me to the seat across from him.

"Would it bother you if I asked a question?" I asked him hesitantly.

Van picked up his work once more and kept his eyes downcast, as if to use it as an excuse to not say anything.

"They say you killed vampires in the war."

Van pointed continued his work, his eyes getting a bit harder.

"I was wondering….if you might have also…." In a voice so small I barely got the words out. "Were in any other battles?"

Van's eye's slowly panned to me with a gut piercing gaze that showed I had touched a nerve. "So what if I did? Would it make any difference?"

I shook my head. "No, not particularly..." I paused before continuing. Van wasn't offering any assistance on this subject.

I tried again, my voice getting a little stronger. "When you found me last night in the garden, I was in the middle of a battlefield. All I could see, smell, was the blood, smoke, and charred flesh all around me." My voice faltered, but I could tell I had his attention. "I was wondering...if you knew anything about it." I finished lamely.

Van didn't answer, and he just continued his work.

I slammed my hand onto the table. "Do you or do you not?!"

Van's irritate eyes drifted back over to me, my face flush with anger, and set his supplies back onto the table. "I do not."

I sighed. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't going to just open up to me either. I crossed my arms as if to hold myself together Gathering my courage I continued to press him for answers."I just want to know...where I can pay my respects."

Something in Van's eyes softened just a bit so I continued to rattle on. "I still don't remember much of anything, and I feel so helpless...I thought visiting the site might help me remember more..." I stood back up as if to leave.

"..I will look into it." Van's low voice grudgingly left his lips.

A small mournful smile made it way onto my face as I turned back around. "I would appreciate it, and I am sorry to bother you."

I was a few steps away from the table when Van's voice drifted back to me. "You do not need to leave." His face was shadowed as if he was burying all his emotions. "I wouldn't have allowed you in if you were not welcome."

I twisted back around, unsure of what Van wanted. "You don't need to worry. I can pick up any slack from the others. I can handle it."

This wasn't boasting. I was well aware of his skill, and, I was fairly sure he was just trying to reassure me. I nodded and hesitatingly guessed that the sullen man wanted me to stay...so I sat back down gingerly.

"Can you remember anything else?" His voice had softened, even if his eyes stayed firmly engaged in his work.

I decided I could trust him and passed a few more hours giving Van the details of my nightmare before I retired to my room for the night.

* * *

The next morning, after a large breakfast Fran had forced me to eat, I was out on the edge of the Thames river with Van.

"These are packed with rock salt, but they will still hit with enough force to break bones." Van was explaining the practice for the morning, while showing me what last nights efforts where for.

I nodded and tensed as I listened to him talk.

"Since you must have had some type of combat training, it doesn't make sense to start with the basics." He continued unperturbed at my anxiety. "So, for today I just want to test your limits."

Instinctively I felt like I was missing something, but I recoiled as he pointed the shotguns at me.

"Just try to stop me." His amethyst eyes glittered in anticipation.

"What if I hurt you?" My voice wavered as Van chuckled.

"Just think about trying to get close enough to me and I will worry about that when the time comes."

His first shot grazed my cheek, and he growled."Focus on the challenge in front of you."

I narrowed my concentration and focused on looking where the gun barrels were being pointed at before lunging out of the way.

His next shot got nothing but air as I made use of my speed to dodge his attacks.

"Damn, she's fast." Van muttered under his breath as he reloaded.

However, Van was able to keep me at bay for all of the morning.

I needed a break around noon. I flopped down into the taller grass on the river bank, feeling a little spent. "Ha!" I laughed a little breathlessly, as my adrenaline pumped in my veins. "You're really unstoppable...Van Helsing."

Van shrugged off the complement as he sat down next to her.

The soldier even managed to look fairly happy, so I counted it as a positive thing.

Van looked at the woman laying on the riverbanks impressed with her morning performance. "I don't think there is that much I can teach you on avoiding incoming attacks. You have a level head and a sense for avoiding incoming threats" He settled down and dug out a water skin from the bag he was carrying. "We can try unarmed combat next, but it seems you already know self defense and more then a bit of offense as well."

I nodded and took the water he was offering and drained it. "Van?"

He looked over at me with interest. "I feel like something is missing."

His eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

The furrow between Sierra's brow has she tried to answer his question was adorable. With her hair tied back in a fluffy ponytail, and water running down her neck as she finished off his water skin, Van felt something stir ever so faintly in his heart. It had happened last night as well when she had returned his jacket, and once more back in the garden. He forced the emotion to the bottom of his heart, stomping on them, before he even had a chance to acknowledge them.

I thought about Van's question carefully choosing my words as I tried to express the empty feeling I had. "Would you happen to have a couple of sabers we can work with?"

Van narrowed his eyes and shook his head negatively. "Hhmph...Saint might have a pair we can work with."

I just shrugged and flopped back down in the grass to watch the clouds roll by. "Ah well. It's just a hunch anyway."

Van made a mental note to try to acquire a few before the next time they trained."Even if it is just a hunch, it is probably a good idea to test it." Van continued with his thoughts. "It would be a good idea to keep your skills sharp at any rate, I will see what we can afford."

We rested there for a few more minutes before I got up and stretched. "Unarmed combat, right?"

Van got up along side of me. "If you are ready."

I flashed a grin at him. "Oh, I am ready!"

* * *

Van stood over me once more as I landed flat on my back with a hiss.

I looked up at him in a daze, trying to figure out how I had ended up on the ground...again.

My brain finally caught up to my body and it processed that Van had just flipped me over his shoulder, as a hard lesson on why not to attack people head on.

"...ouch..." I grimaced as Van held out a hand to help me up.

"I think that's enough for today. You're getting tired."

His assessment was correct. It was almost sundown, and at this point I was pretty positive Fran was going to scolded me for testing my limits. I was also fairly sure that my body supported more than a few new bruises.

"You did really well today."

It was the first really positive thing Van had said to me and I about glowed with pleasure. "I would encourage you to keep training."

I nodded in agreement. Van had managed to out maneuver me at every turn today, and I had kissed the pavement more than a few times within the past few hours.

Panting I smiled at him. "If you're willing to work with me. I want to learn those pressure points and that toss."

Van smirked and readily accepted to train me. I grinned as we made our way back to the mansion.

* * *

Fran let out an audible groan. "What did I tell you?" His exasperation was pliable. Swiftly Fran's anger found a new target, Van Helsing. "I thought you said you were good with women!"

Van ignored the doctor's comment.

Cardia came in to the room with Lupin and blinked. "He is. Van Helsing has been really good at teaching me self defense."

I nodded and also went to Van's defense. "I did it to myself." I laughed as Fran just surveyed the damage. "I was a little to cocky, but Van was a really good teacher." I caught sight of a faint scowl on Van Helsing's face as he read the paper.

Fran hung his head in defeat. "I'll go get the healing ointment."

Fran came back a few minutes later with a bright green container. "This is a fresh batch, put this on your bruises and cuts in the morning and before you go to bed."

I nodded and took the medication. "Thank you, Fran." I turned to Van. "Do you need any?"

Van's annoyed glare was enough to make me regret asking. I shied away from him and left the table.

Fran looked over at Van curiously. "Did you?"

Van frowned as the Fran had the nerve to ask if he needed help. "I can handle it." It was obvious that Van wanted to move the conversation away from him, and any possible injury Sierra may or may-not have had inflicted on him.

Impey chirped into the conversation. "Oh, just imagining Sierra tending to my wounds!" A big grin spread on his face. "It makes me almost wish I would get hurt…" And with that Impey was off, actively describing his own fantasy. Impey's detailed imagination caused Fran to blush and Van's face to fell further into a deeper frown.

Van flicked another page in his paper, pointedly ignoring Impey's fantasies.

* * *

Once in my room, I examined myself in a mirror.

The black and blue spots peppered my skin in a colorfully painful patterns. Van was right, I had been sloppy. For some reason I felt disappointed, and more the a little sad. I touched a bruise on my side and yelped. This bruise was a particularly bad one, spanning most of my left side. I thought back and could immediately recall how I encountered the large wound.

I had gone after an opening on Van's side, but I had been not quite fast enough to fully act on it. As a result of my hesitation, Van had managed to get his hands around me to throw me, forcefully, into the pavement. I had rebounded quickly, not letting wanting to give him any openings. I had even managed to connect with a kick, though I had paid dearly for it with a crunchy landing.

I debated on telling Fran about the bruise, but I decided to just steal into Fran's lab and grab some bandages to secure it with. As I pulled on a loose shirt, I looked at my back. The large sores Fran had found on my back earlier in the week seemed to be healing the slowest, but I could see dark lines starting to spread from the base. With a shrug, I tied the shirt off and left the room.

Fran wasn't in his lab, so I stole in quietly and looked around for enough medical bandages to suit my purpose.

Lupin peaked his head in with a smirk. "You know it's normally polite to ask for things if you need them."

I twisted around with a wince. "Lupin!" My voice came out in a whisper. "Don't tell Fran. Please?"

Lupin's eyes honed in on me holding my side. "Did we play a bit too rough with Van Helsing today?"

I nodded and bit my lip wondering what he wanted.

"Well, I can't ignore a request of a lady in distress. Fran is headed this way, so I am going to head him off. You better hurry and get what you came for."

I nodded and gathered up my loot. "Thank you Lupin."

Lupin bowed and left to go cut Fran off.

What Lupin didn't mention, was the other person that was waiting in the other hall to ambush me.

I rounded the corner to almost collided with Van. The cold, annoyed stare stopped me in my tracks after I rounded the corner. "Van?"

Van's long legs closed the gap between us quickly. His arms slammed into the wall pinning me beneath him. "What are you doing?" He growled menacingly at me.

I just silently glared up into his hot eyes.

Pain flashed in his amethyst eyes as I refused to answer him. Van growled and grabbed my hand. "I did miss judge how rough I was treating you, didn't I?" I tried to move as he pressed in closer. "I noticed it more once we got back to the mansion. You _are_ favoring your left side."

I flinched as he made a move to touch my injured side.

"Point proven." His suppressing, angry, energy had me moving to protect my injured side and I stared mutely up at him. The tension between us was pliable, but Van seemed to come to his senses and dropped his hands.

"You should have said something." His voice was lower than normal and he wasn't meeting my eyes.

"I didn't realize it." I answered him truthfully. "The pain didn't register when it happened." Van's breathing was a bit ragged. Nervously, I took a step toward him. "Van?"

"We are done here." He stiffened at my approach and promptly walked away.

I stood there for the moment trying to get control of my emotions before I fled back to my room. I was lucky the tears held until I locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Lupin and the Violin

Chapter 7: Lupin and the Violin

For the next few days I wasn't hungry and too preoccupied with my readings that the days just passed me by.

My injury didn't bother me that much during that time...

I spent the time in my room lost inside my head. I commonly came to late at night, which lead to me stealing out during the late hours of the night to visit Saint's library. I lost track of time and slept as I felt the urge to.

So, many things had changed in the last few years...but regardless of what I read, massive battles outside the Vampire War, were not really mentioned. I read several articles on Van Helsings's accomplishments during the war and I also read a lot on Cardia's father. He was attributed to several of the major enhancements and newer inventions.

Several people would knock on my door throughout the day, but I ignored them, to engrossed in my research to be bothered. I was very invested in finding anything that could jog my memory.

* * *

That night everyone was gathered around the table, save Sierra.

Impey was playing with Sisi, as the rest of them discussed the events of the last few days. How the search for Fran was becoming more desperate, how the guard was stretched too thin, a string of robberies in downtown London that had everyone on guard, some files Lupin had memorized that contained confidential information, and more subjects of interest.

Cardia was mostly silent thought the whole meal.

Lupin leaned over to address her. "What's the matter Cardia? What's with the long face?"

"I am just worried about Sierra. I haven't seen her in a few days now."

Cardia's concern caused Fran to speak up. "...I noticed that some of my first aid supplies were missing today."

Lupin's face fell, this wasn't exactly the direction he had hoped the conversation would head.

Saint's spoke voice lingered over from the far side of the table. "I am worried about her , for the past several days some of my books have been going missing late during the night. Lupin, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

Lupin shook his head denying knowing about the missing literature. "No, it wasn't me."

Impey got up from playing with Sisi. "I am going to take her something to eat for dinner!" The redhead's normally cheerful face fell. "...But she hasn't ate any of the food I placed outside her door these last few days."

The group was careful not to bring Van into the conversation, but the coldness radiating from that end of the table made it hard to ignore.

Lupin sighed reluctantly. "I don't normally approve of breaking into a woman's room...but this might be one of those exceptions to the rule."

Impey went into the kitchen to prepare a tray of food for Sierra.

* * *

Sierra on the other hand, was oblivious of what discontent she was sowing in the others.

She had managed to find something that interested her greatly. A old mansion fire, out in the seaward area of southwest England caught her attention. A before and after photo of a large mansion jogged something in her memory. Leaving her room for the first time in several days during the sunlit hours, she wandered back to the library to look for more listings for the fall of the house of Azrael.

* * *

Impey got his tray together and made his way up the stairs to Sierra's room with Lupin, Cardia, and Fran.

Saint decided to stay back with Van Helsing.

Saint continued to drink his tea as he waited for the war hero to to finish his newspaper.

"You know more than you are letting on..." Saint commented as he poured more tea into his teacup. "...and you have been busy coming and going for the past few days."

Van folded his paper up and set it on the table in front of him. "Are my coming and goings of any concern of yours?"

Saint smirked at the other male's defensiveness. "I try to make sure my household stays interesting, and yet, out of trouble."

Van leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "I have been looking into a couple of things. Which now that you mention it, would you happen to have a rapier that would withstand training?"

Saint's smirk vanished as quickly as it had come. "You are looking for Sierra."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

Van sensed he was close to something, something very dangerous. "So you do know more about _her_." Van's voice was on guard.

Saint got up, leaving his tea on the table as he and to look out the window. "I too have been searching for her history." Saint pulled a large stack of papers from within his jacket. "I have collected what I know here in these notes."

Van leaned forward in interest. "So you have information then?"

Saint nodded and put the notes back into his jacket. "These do not make for happy reading. I have not approached my lady with my knowledge, as I believe she would be happier not knowing her past."

Van's eyes narrowed as he glowered at the count. "I do not think that is your call."

Saint shrugged, a very ungentlemanly gesture. "Who can say. Would you be better off not knowing your past, Van Helsing?"

The words were barbed but Van wasn't about to take the bait. His past weighted heavily on him, but it was also the source of his strength.

* * *

Cardia knocked on the door to Sierra's room. "Sierra?"

She called out, Impey, not being that shy, knocked louder. "Sierra! My angel! I brought you the fruits of my labor!"

Lupin put his ear up on the door as there was no response forthcoming. "It doesn't sound like anyone is inside." Lupin tried the handle next. "Looks like its open."

The room inside was well tended, but books lay piled in strange places. Tiny bookmarks and notes were sitting on the desk in a tiny, elegant hand.

Lupin went over to read them. "These are all notes." He struggled to make sense of them. "A list of events? Dates and times mostly."

Fran took the notes from Lupin and scanned them. "These people are all dead, the latest entry is up until 5 years ago..." Fran set the notes back down feeling guilty that he was reading them without permission. "...Maybe she just stepped out?"

Fran looked around as Cardia nodded. "I think we should leave."

Impey sighed and set the tray down on a spot he managed to clear off on the table. "Alright then! Let's go look for Sierra!"

* * *

The reach for the missing women did not last long.

Cardia waved to the rest of them as she and Lupin peered into the study. Sierra was in the room with a ring of books surrounding her.

Lupin pulled them back and everyone regrouped. "I think it's safe to assume she is alright for now."

Impey nodded and sniffed. "She looks like she needs something to snack on."

Fran mustered up his courage with a definite glint in his green eyes. "I am going in to talk with her."

Impey quick on his feet, jumped up and exclaimed. "I am going back for the tray!"

Lupin tugged gently on the hemp of Cardia's dress. "I think we can leave it to these two clowns for now. Why don't we go take a walk?"

Cardia shook her head. "No, I want to talk to Sierra."

Then, before anyone could stop her, Cardia stood up and walked into the room. "Sierra?" Cardia sat down just outside of the ring of books and tried to get Sierra's attention. "Sierra?" She tried again, this time a little louder.

I thought I heard someone calling me and I looked up from my book with interest. I blinked slowly, rather surprised to see Cardia sitting in front of me with worried look.

"Oh." I look out the window. "Good evening, Cardia." My smile was a bit forced.

"You're acting rather strange." Cardia observed.

I tapped a book in front of me. "I am a bit preoccupied at the moment, I apologize for the inconvenience... I suppose I am a bit like Fran when he gets engrossed in a project..."

"Everyone had been worried about you." Cardia cracked open the book I had just tapped. "What is this?" The pictures of a raging fire stood out to her, like the pits of hell photographed for the stake of history.

I cracked open another book. "My home...Or at least was used to be my home." I showed her a picture of the mansion before the fire.

"It was so lovely." Cardia's eyes grew sad. "But it burnt down did it?"

I nodded and took the book back from her with sad eyes.

"Do you know why?"Cardia asked me with interest.

I shook my head, unsure of why the mansion had burnt down. "No, that is what I am here trying to find out."

Fran peaked around the corner as he heard the conversation.

I noticed the dusty rose colored hair before he could duck back behind the door. "Fran?"

Cardia called out. 'It's ok Fran."

Fran's nervously laughter drifted out from behind the doorway. "You caught me, huh?"

Sierra cocked her head. "Is something the matter?"

Fran emerged from behind the door and walked over to sat down next to Cardia. "We haven't seen you in a few days...and we have been worried."

I looked into their concerned eyes, confused. "Why?"

Fran's mouth fell open is surprise. "It's been days since we seen you!"

I tapped my notes thoughtfully. "So, today isn't Thursday?"

Fran shook his head in disbelief. "No, its Monday. We haven't seen you in four days!"

"Four days?!" A chill went though me, as I realized I had been researching for days. I brought my hands up to my mouth in surprise."I am so sorry!"

Fran's nervous laughter helped cut the silence that ensured after my apology. "Hahaha...Here I was thinking I was bad at keeping track of the time when I got involved in a project."

Impey rounded the corner and heard everyone laughing with the room.

"Wow! Hey, Sierra!" Impey burst into the room full of excitement and happiness and set down a tray in front of me.

Impey's rambunctious entrance had frightened me at first, but the redhead's smile was infectious.

"I bought you something to eat! I hope you like Impey's secret surprise!" He smile widened as he uncovered the tray to unveil a five course meal heaping over the top of the tray.

"Oh my...Impey" My nose wrinkled at the smell in pleasure. " Is this really for me?! It smells so good." I fluttered my lashes at him and asked kind of timidly, unsure despite Impey's gestures, that it really was for me. "May I?"

Impey was all grins as he nodded. "Help yourself!"

I looked around at the others sheepishly and I felt myself beginning to blush. "Well, this is a little strange eating by myself... would you guys mind joinning me?"

Lupin slid into a spot beside Cardia and grabbed a sandwich without an invitation. "If it means joining you two pretty ladies, all it takes is a request." He started eating his pilfered goods slowly.

Fran reached over and plucked a couple of grapes off the side. "It it helps you to eat, I'll oblige."

Impey grabbed a tea cake and some biscuits. "Count me in!"

I looked at Cardia with wide eyes. "Please?"

Cardia smiled in spite of herself and took a couple of apple slices.

I smiled at everyone, happy everyone around me was supportive. "Thank you for joining me!"

* * *

The next morning, I awoke at a normal time and I joined everyone for breakfast.

"Good morning, my lady." Saint's soft smile graced me as I took my place at his right hand side.

"Good morning Saint!" I was all smiles, in an attempt to make up for my blunder from the last few days. Before I sat down, I bowed to him. "I am extremely sorry for the distress I caused everyone the past few days." I shot a glance down to Van's position, intending to apologize to him as well, but he was missing again. I sighed realizing I would have to wait.

"What is with the long face?" Saint's concerned voice brought my attention back to him.

"Oh, I was hoping to apologize to Van as well... "

Saint reached out his hand and patted mine. "It is a joy to see you on this fine morning."

I nodded to him as Lupin entered the room full of excitement and enthusiasm. "Sierra, today your going to train with me!" His voice resounded throughout the room.

"We have only a couple of days left before we capture Finis, so you should take some time to learn a few things from the master thief!"

I raised my eyebrows at him but readily accepted his invitation. "I am very sorry about losing these past few days. I would appreciate it if you would take some time to train me."

"I had planned to!" Lupin grinned at me as Cardia asked to work with Fran for the day.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast I was out running through the woods with Lupin for the morning.

"You're really fast." Lupin observed as we ran. "And you move almost as silently as me!" He laughed as I ducked behind another tree on instinct, keeping the game of tag going.

"You must have learned this somewhere." The thief peaked around the tree but didn't find who he was looking for.

I grinned down at him from my hiding spot. I had manged to pull myself up into the green foliage above him and I was waiting for him to notice me.

"Got you!" His voice rang out as he touched my foot.

"White is probably not an ideal color for that type of hiding." He lectured me with a shaking head. "I am really kind of surprised though that you got up there so quickly though."

* * *

We sat down to eat lunch some time later.

"Were you a thief in your past life?" Lupin tried to get me to open up with a smooth line and a smoother smile.

I chewed on my sandwich carefully, well aware of what the gentleman thief's game was. I choose my words careful as I replied. "No, I don't think so."

Lupin set down a glass of water in front of me. "Hmmm...well at any rate, I probably shouldn't have worried so much about you." He grinned at me. "You and Cardia both seem to be really good at this."

I picked up my glass of water. 'Thank you? I am pretty sure that I am not nearly as skilled as you."

Lupin did not miss the opportunity to boast. "Well, I _am_ a master thief!"

I took a drink from my glass. "I was wondering about that. What is between you and Cardia?"

Lupin choked on his lunch. "Nothing." He sputtered, trying to deflect the question. "Nothing is between me and Cardia!"

I pursed my lips together and gave him an unimpressed look. "That's a lie."

Lupin looked at me out of the corner of his golden eyes. "Who says it is?"

I tapped this side of my cheek intently. "Call it a woman's intuition."

Lupin sighed and figured he should explain a bit. "You don't know how I daringly rescued our damsel in distress from the royal guard, do you?"

"No!" I threw myself forward with excitement. "You have got to tell me Lupin!"

Lupin's face flushed and held out his hands. "Ok!"

He laughed at my reaction and he tried to get me to settle down."Just calm down a bit."

Lupin told me all about how he devised a daring plan to steal Cardia right out from under the noses of Twilight, only to need to change the plan at the last minute because the royal guard showed up instead. Then the thief finished airily with how he had asked Carida what her dream was and how he, the dashing gentleman thief, promised to fulfill it.

Lupin smirked as I applauded him. "I think that is really noble, Lupin!" I had finished my lunch while the master thief ensnared me with tales of his heroic deeds. "I want to helpas well."

Lupin watched a dark shadow pass over Sierra's face. "...Though I am not sure what my past holds, I want to help my newfound friends. I want to help make Carida's dream come true!"

Lupin grinned at the woman's enthusiasm. "I am glad your on board with us. From everyone's reports, well besides Impey's, you did really well in your studies."

I put my palm up to my face morbidly embarrassed. "...Driving isn't really my strong suit..and neither is tinkering apparently..."

Lupin laughed at my groan as my face heated up under my hand as he teased. "It's alright, we all have our strengths and weaknesses."

I peaked my eye out from between my fingers as another thought struck me. "Van Helsing's wasn't bad?"

Lupin shook his head. "He said you were a bit to hasty, but thought with a bit more training you would be a good backup." Lupin frowned as he said this. "Thought I don't like the idea of a lady being our front lines, but Van was fairly adamant you probably stronger then most of us."

I pulled my hand away from my face. "Lupin..I am not sure what everyone is saying...but I have a confession."

Lupin was pulling away the picnic lunch we had just finished. "You can tell me anything."

I suddenly lost my nerve as he grinned at me. "Ah...never mind!"

Lupin's half smirking responded with "Well if your interested in me, my heart belongs to Cardia!"

I laughed at his devotion. "Good to know."

"Alright then!" Lupin finished packing up the lunch. "Now, I think we will work a bit with slight of hand with some rope tricks!"

* * *

That evening I learned, while I was fairly stealthly and good at hiding, I was not nearly as gifted with the ability to steal, escape constraints, or lieing.

Going home with Lupin was fun though...it reminded me of having a brother. That thought hit me like a ton of bricks as we walked back to the mansion.

Lupin noticed his normally cheerful companion had gone quiet suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He asked pinching my cheek between his fingers and pulled.

"Ummm yiivvv emmmind meeee ovvv ommeeeonnn…"

Lupin let go of my cheek. "What was that?"

I rubbed my cheek and glared at him. "You just reminded me of someone."

Lupin poked me in the side and I flinched.

"Alright!" He said stopping. "That wasn't because I remind you of someone you used to love right?"

I put my hand on my side wincing. "What? Yes? No?"

I was gingerly feeling my side, I obviously wasn't healed yet. Lupin waited for a more direct answer. "You remind me of my brother." I rubbed my side tenderly.

"What's wrong with your side?"

"I think I bruised a rib or two…"

Lupin reached out his hand to me concerned. "How did that happen? Have you had Fran look at it?"

I shook my head to both questions.

This time it was Lupin's turn to facepalm. "You shouldn't hide these things from us."

I shook my head. "It hasn't been bothering me too much..."

Lupin finally put two and two together. On why Van Helsing had been in such a sour mood while Sierra had been locked up in her room the past few days...along with the incident in Fran's lab. Lupin was deep in thought for the rest of the duration of the trip, and didn't say anything else on the way back to the mansion.

* * *

That evening after everyone ate, Lupin pulled out a map. "Does anyone know where Van Helsing's got to?" He inquired as he laid it out on the table. "I wanted to go over some plans with everyone so we had a few days to prepare."

There was silence across the room.

"No? Ah well, I guess we will start without him."

Lupin was weighing down the edges of the large blue prints as Van walked in the door behind him. Lupin turned around at the sound of heavy footfalls. "Ah, alright with everyone present, let's go over these plans."

We all crowded around the prints and compared notes. Once everyone was familiar with the plan we started to head off in our separate directions.

Lupin rolled up the plans and stashed them away. "Alright everyone, if no one has any questions, we will use the next few days to prepare in earnest. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns!"

I drifted over to Saint and tapped him on his shoulder lightly. "Saint, you wouldn't happen to have a violin that I could borrow would you?"

Saint put his hand under his chin. "Do you play, my lady?"

I wasn't sure, but something about the atmosphere and the time of day...made me want to reach for something...something musical. "I would appreciate the chance to try?"

Saint smiled boldly at me. "I can probably locate one. Please excuse me."

I caught Van exiting the room as Saint left out another door to locate my requested instrument.

"Van Helsing!" I hurried over to him and called his name.

"Go away." Van growled at me, and I backed off feeling like I had been slapped.

"That's really cold Van." Lupin was hanging around the door as well. "You could at least hear the lady out."

Lupin smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "If he gives you any problems, just let me know."

Lupin waved as he went to meet Cardia.

Van scowled at Lupin before he turned to leave once again.

"Van, wait!" I reached out to grabbed his coat sleeve.

"..." He glared down at me with cold eyes while I stared up at him. My eyes were full of resolve, even if I was slightly afraid of that glare he was giving me.

"I am not going to let go until you hear me out." I informed him just as coolly. "What happened the other day was my fault. I knew better and I should have stopped before that point."

I could tell that Van wasn't listening to me and I scowled at him. "You can blame yourself all you want, but you would be wrong."

This conversation wasn't going anywhere and I could tell that my words were not reaching him. I growled and grabbed his tie and yanked Van towards me with force. "Listen to me."

"No." The cold voice echoed in his eyes as Van reached up to forced my hand open with ease.

I ground my teeth in frustration, trying to thinking of what I could say to make him listen. I thought of an idea and acted on it before he could escape. I grabbed his hand and forced it to my damaged side.

Van's eyes held no prisoners as I forced him to acknowledge the bandage under my dress. "...You have been avoiding me."

I let his hand drop and he immediately put more distance between us.

"It is not your fault." I repeated again. "There is a bunch of things I could have done, and I failed to do them all properly. This isn't your fault. You did everything right."

I felt like if I keep telling him it wasn't his fault, he might listen, so I continued on determined. "That is the point of training. So, it doesn't happen in the field."

That statement finally resonated with him.

"I need you to keep training with me Van Helsing, not avoiding me." My eyes glittered menacingly as I warned him. "I am not going to give up on this."

Van finally relented and sighed. "You are a determined one."

I nodded to him and folded my arms together resolutely. "I want to go out with you tomorrow."

"That's a bold statement considering I bruised two of your ribs last week."

I grimaced at his harsh words. "When did you find that out?"

"Lupin cornered me after you got back. You should let Fran look at you before we train again."

I shook my head delaying the reason for delay. "No. Training needs to happen now."

Van's eyebrow twitched in agitation, along with the corner of his mouth. "I wasn't asking." His deep voice rebounded down the hall.

I glared at him stubbornly. "I wasn't asking either."

Saint walked up holding an artistic looking violin. "I am not sure what the young lady is asking, but I would think it wise to not argue with her. She looks quite determined." Saint presented me the violin.

I beamed at Saint as I accepted the violin from him. "Thank you Saint Germain!"

I tapped Van's chest with the violin bow and a warning glare. "After breakfast I _will_ be training with you, _Van Helsing_." I walked out to the garden grumpily, looking to release some of my stress.

Van looked at Saint with a heavy scowl.

Saint smiled his normally polite smile. "If you are that concerned about it, why not let the doctor know?"

Van huffed and was about to reply as they both heard the first bright notes of the violin.

Saint turned towards the garden with interest. "I, for one, will not miss this show."

Van grudgingly followed the eccentric man out into the garden.

There, in full moonlight, Sierra was just finishing tuning the instrument. Eyes closed, she stood in the moonlight, slowly dancing the bow across the strings. A soft sweet melody drifted along the slight night breeze filling the garden.

Saint stopped to sit on the side of a flower planter. "Ah, the music of angels. It has been too long…"

Van said nothing as the sounds drifted around the night, raising and falling in a beautifully haunting melody.

Saint whispered in slight awe. "Look at the garden."

Van was hard pressed to take his eyes from the silver figure dancing around the garden in a white gown, but he managed to make an effort to examine the garden as he was instructed. All around them the garden had burst forth new blooms. It seemed like the garden had come to life, determined to grow a seasons worth while the music played.

I played a song, something from the depths of my heart. A sound of a soft spring rain, a warm summer's day at the beach, autumn's plentiful harvest, a winter spent around a crackling hearth. A song of seasons and friendship.

My feet paced over the garden in soft purposeful steps, letting the song guide my way. I felt so at peace, one with the world, that all my worries drifted away into the wind as the bow cut soft notes from the instrument at my chin. Feeling the song come to a close I let the strings guide me to their conclusion.

The last notes ended in a clear message of promise for the upcoming seasons, and the magic faded. Somehow the garden felt less full, as the music ended, and I opened my eyes.

Everyone was standing on the edges of the garden. "Wha…?" I didn't get a chance as everyone started to applaud.

"Very beautiful!" Cardia approached me first. "I had no idea you could play so well!"

I brought the violin up waving it nervously in front of me. "It was just a whim." I shrugged trying to pass it off.

Impey attacked me from behind, latching his strong arms around me in a bear hug that picked me off the ground with ease. "Oi! You were amazing! A complete masterpiece!"

I was stuck, with my arms pinned beside me and my side suddenly started hurting in earnest. "Thanks Impey, but please put me down!" My smile was a genuine one, and I was happy that others seemed to enjoy my makeshift playing. Impey shifted his hold but didn't let me down, but the pressure on my side relented to a bearable level.

Lupin came up beside Cardia applauding. "A very fine show, well done!"

I could see clapping from Saint and Van in the back as Impey lifted me up higher. I was almost sitting on his shoulder at this point. His face was a bit lower than mine as Impey grinned up at me and commented impishly. "Sierra need to eat more!" His bright green eyes sparkled at me in the moonlight. "You're so light!"

"Please put me down, Impey!" I pleaded with him as he proceeded to tote me around the garden.

Fran followed behind Impey, looking up with me earnestly. "I thought it was very artistic. I don't believe I have heard that piece before?"

I kicked a little as Impey hauled me around trying to get him to drop me as my pleas turned to a bit of panic. "You wouldn't have!"

Apparently, I was headed back to the kitchen as Impey literally carried me out of the garden. "This calls for a celebration!"

"What? Impey no!"

Fran laughed as he continued to follow us. "So, you just created that now?"

I handed out the violin and bow to Fran. "Fran, can take this before Impey makes me drop it? To your other question...yes."

Fran took the instrument gently in hand. "I would love to hear you play it again sometime."

I nodded as Impey lopped easily towards the kitchen, carrying me like it was nothing. "Sometime."

Saint stayed outside surveying his garden. It had gone back to being a normal garden, once the song had quit and Sierra had gone inside.

"What a mysterious power…" He jotted down a quick note in his logs. Leaning over to pick a freshly bloomed lily, he sniffed the flower dainty.

"I am not sure what this feeling is…"

* * *

If your interested in knowing what I had in mind for the violin song, I quite enjoy most of Taylor Davis.

I have her rendition of "Angel Beats!" as something along the lines of what I imagined the song sounding like.

You can find it in this link: watch?v=MFVzy-vosz8


	8. Chapter 8: A Girl's Second Lesson

Chapter 8: A Girl's Second Lesson

The next morning there was a distinct buzz in the air as everyone got ready for the big event tomorrow.

I ate a full meal, afraid that if I didn't eat before a critical mission like this, I would be dooming myself to failure. Van didn't seem like he was in any hurry to get moving, I assumed that he was probably hoping I had forgotten about our deal.

This morning I dressed in a long sleeve reinforced jacket and a stiff leather vest underneath for extra protection and support. I ditched the skirts and ruffles for practicality. I had on black pants with knee high combat boots. I got up to help Impey with the dishes as Fran brought out some packages.

"Here, Cardia." Fran presented her with two well wrapped packages.

Cardia took them in amazement and opened the bigger package first. "A pillow!" Cardia hugged the pillow to herself without it dissolving with evident joy.

"Is this really the time for presents Fran?" Lupin sighed as he watched Cardia cuddle the pillow.

"Of course it is." Fran smiled as Cardia enjoyed her gift. "Just look at how much she enjoys it."

Lupin had to nodded in agreement with Fran's wisdom.

"Try this one too." Fran presented Cardia with a smaller bundle. "Lupin gave me your measurements, but I still want to make sure they fit."

Cardia tugged open the string holding the package together to reveal new clothes.

"I am sorry for it taking so long..." Fran nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you think?"

Cardia clutched the clothes tightly to her person. "I love them"

"Why don't you go try them on?" Lupin suggested.

Cardia's eye grew wide. "Can I?"

"Well that's kind of the purpose…" Fran mumbled as Cardia raced out of the dining room.

Not to long after, Cardia opened the door and we all gasp.

I ran forward to meet her. "Cardia! You look sooo cute!" I put my arms around her to give her a hug.

Impey was quick to chime in with his thoughts. "Cuuuutteee!"

Fran nodded in agreement."You look great Cardia!"

Lupin had a slightly pink hue to his face, as he praised her."Madam, you look stunning."

Van's deep voice echoed over the dinning table. "It _is_ more practical in a fight."

I scowled at him, obviously Van hadn't learned from the first incident. Impey and I glared daggers at the soldier at the insensitivity of the remark.

Cardia nodded though, as Van's statement did have a ring of truth to it. "I agree with Van Helsing. It is more practical..."

However, Impey wasn't going to let Van get away with that comment a second time. "Is that literally all you think about? Can't you think of anything more elegant and befitting for such a beautiful woman?"

Van's eyebrow twitched in agitation as Impey badgered him about his lack of sensitivity.

* * *

A little while later...

Lupin took off with Cardia, taking a final opportunity to train and prepare for what lay ahead. Fran retreated back to his lab. Impey cited something that he had to work on, and in the mist of everyone leaving I missed watching Van Helsing slip out the backdoor in the kitchen.

Saint stood up at the head of the table and called out to me as I turned about looking for Van.

"My lady," He bowed and gestured to me. "If you have a moment?"

I looked at the kitchen and dinning room door once more and sighed, I had to conclude that Van had indeed left without me. I turned to Saint with a slight smile. "Do you need something Saint Germain?"

Saint gestured for me to come closer and I went over willingly to him. "I have a gift for you."

Sitting the the corner of the room was a long, thin, package that had priory escaped my notice. Saint brought it and presented it to me now. "A certain member of our household brought it to my attention you have been seeking one of these?"

The undescriptive packaging fell away as Saint clicked open the box. Inside was a long, double edged rapier. The channel was a silvery blue, that lead up to the silver edged hilt encrusted with tiny specks of sapphires.

I backed away from the gift eyeing it with obvious apprehension."I can't accept this Saint, I still have not repaid you for the clothes..."

Saint unbuckled a belt from the top of the box. "I am only returning what is rightfully yours." His gloved hand slid down the velvet lined box. "I managed to acquire this piece several years ago from a shady back-alley dealer and it has been in my collection ever since." He picked it up and presented it to me. "Look." He pointed to the blade inscription.

In flowing Latin, black letters were inscribed "The skies will set you free, and the moon will guild your way."

Saint looked at me in question. "Can you read it?"

I gulped and nodded to him still staring at the weapon in front of him.

Saint stepped forward presenting me with the brilliant blade. "...Those words may yet still apply."

I took another step back away from the weapon. "I can't..."

Saint set the saber back in its box with a frown. "Alass, I believe it is a memoir of you clan."

I nodded reluctantly, confirming what Saint said. My latent memory stirred and the image of a similar blade bubbled to the top of it.

"Then why will you not accept it?" Saint wanted to know why his gift did not please his angel.

I stepped up besides the box, still hesitantly...but overwhelmingly curious...Something about the blade was calling me. To deny it was like denying a part of me.

Saint tapped the table with his hand, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"I am unsure of why this concerns me so..." I turned my attention from the blade.

"What do you mean?" Saint's face looks faintly distressed now. "I have a hard time discerning my emotions, but I thought you would be happy to receive it."

My heart clenched and I felt my resolve strengthen. I picked up the belt and buckled it around my waist. "If that is the case, I will not say no to such a precious gift." I picked it up. The blade's balance was perfect, and the weight felt all too familiar in my hand. I brought it up in a solute. "I pray I can be of assistance to you one day as you have been to me."

Saint brushed off the comment. "It is I who should be thanking you."

I set the rapier into its sheath at my side. "Why?"

"You both have brought such amusement to my home. Life as a noble is so dull."

It wasn't quite a lie, but it also wasn't quite truthful either. I was going to ask but Saint spoke up before I could inquire. "Ah, your latent talents. I will need to ensure I am more careful in the future."

He waved my concerned face off. "Daylight is wasting, and I believe you have a prior engagement?"

I yelped and looked at one of the many watches I was carrying. "I am soo lateee!" I fled out the house towards Van's training spot down by the river.

* * *

Once at the riverfront, I was forced to look around for Van Helsing.

The river front was actually deserted.

"Oh…" I looked around in disappointment frowning. "He didn't show." I stood around for a few moments hoping against hope, to catch a glimpse of his notorious scowl and blond hair.

"Well…"

I was out here to train, so even if Van never showed up, I could still use this as an opportunity. The weapon at my hip already felt at home. I has been comfortably resting my hand on it already while I had been looking for Van. I drew the blade and started a slow and controlled pattern dance. The exercise and pattern came naturally, as easily as breathing. Soon, I had the blade singing as it bit though the air, and then I slowed in concentration.

* * *

Van had not been late, he had been at the training area at exactly the right time.

However, a rushed communication had pulled him away from his designated waiting area to tend to the urgent demands. Vaguely the hunter wondered why he had been sent out, rather than one of the other men to pick up Saint's order. Van scowled to himself as his boots stuck the pavement with purpose. He pulled out the paper with the name and address on it and re-read the directions.

"This is the place?"

A well lit, surprisingly cheerful, outline of a shop on the outskirts of the district matched the address on the paper. Van folded the paper back up and tucked it away in his coat pocket, wondering what he was suppose to pick up. The floral pink door knob twisted with ease under his touch and Van pushed the door open.

Inside was about half a dozen women and a couple of male tailors sorting dresses, stockings, and other female apparel. Van's face hardened into his typical mask. Obviously, Saint was having some fun at his expense.

"Oh look!" A group of girls spotted him and rushed him. It took a lot of very carefully crafted control for Van not to just head out of the shop.

An older gentleman came up behind the women who were tethering over him while he scowled at them.

"Ah, good morning sir. What can we assist you with today?"

Van's frustration was evident as he spoke. "I was sent to pick up a package for an acquaintance of mine."

"Oh, a young lady of sorts?"

"Not exactly."

"Girls, if you would give us a moment please." The managers distressed voice gave the order for the attendants to get back to their work...and just as quickly as they had come, the women surrounding him dispersed across the store.

The older man sighed in relief. "Now, then what brings you to my shop, my good sir?"

Van held out the second slip of parchment. "I was sent to receive these items."

The store manager looked over the order critically. "Ah, the special orders. Just one minute I will return shortly."

Van was forced to wait, enduring the whispers of the women around him. His shifted, crossing his arms, feeling more then a bit cross and annoyed.

"Ah sorry, to keep you waiting young master." The old man approached with a longer thin box, and a slightly flatter looking box. "We typically prefer the young lady to see us for a proper fitting, but for the price paid, we will overlook that policy. Just bring it back to us if anything gets ripped or broken."

Van collected the items from him, trying not to scowl.

"Thank you very much for your patronage." The old man winked at him and showed him out the door.

Van looked at the packages in his hands and finally scowled. He was very late. Van decided to walk back along the riverfront just in case Sierra had chosen to wait for him.

* * *

Sierra, on the other hand, was deep in practice.

Her lethal form moved in a fluid motion from slow and controlled movements to fast and electric reactions like a fine tuned machine.

Van stood at the waterfront observing her movements for a while, before he looked for a place to set the packages down. Excitement trembled in his blood as he pulled out his dual shotguns and loaded them with rocksalt. With a double click, Van was ready.

I looked in amazement as Van moved to stand in front of me with his weapons drawn. My body moved of its own accord and I called out his name. "Van Helsing!"

Van grinned as the dual shots rang out, and I neatly avoided them. Van reloaded and I took my opportunity to close the gap between us.

Van barely had time to get the barrel of his gun up in time to block as I whipped the blade around to attack him in earnest. Van fired another shot at me in close range. I dodged it with ease and followed up with my blade. I swung my blade once more and forced Van to lock his shotguns together to defends against my attack, I realized I was finally meeting him on a more equal footing.

"I thought you decided not to show…" I whispered to him as Van managed to get off a shot with his second shotgun.

We separated as quickly as we had come together.

"It's bad manners to keep a lady waiting." Van acknowledged as I dodged another blast of rock salt.

"...You sound like Lupin."

Van followed the shot, cutting in closer. "Less talking, more focus."

Van landed a hit on my arm with the butt of his gun. I followed the blow and dropped to the ground, trying to sweep Van's legs out from under him. Van saw the attack and reacted, escaping just in the nick of time. I jumped back up, feeling as though I was spring loaded. The powerful leap landed me on the ground just behind Van Helsing.

Van's eyes widened as he actully found the sword tip at his throat while Sierra had both shotguns pointed at her head.

"Damn!" I pulled the sword away from Van and sheathed it, fusterated. "Guess I am still not on your level."

Van lowered his guns slowly, his adrenaline still pumping. The hunter was more then a little surprised at how the fight had ended. "Hmph. This is still a vast improvement from your last training experience."

I ground my teeth in frustration, feeling more then a bit irritated at my performance. If it had been for real...Van would have killed me...It was a humbling thought.

Van went back over to the packages he had left on the ground. "...I apologize for keeping you waiting. I was sent on an errand at the last minute."

The hunter checked the sky, it was past noon now. "..." He debated on saying anything but he heard the telltale sound coming from Sierra and he frowned. "I suppose you are hungry now?"

I folded my arms over my stomach to silence the noise with a flush of embarrassment that he had heard. "...Ummm apparently I am..."

"Let's head back to the mansion."

* * *

After lunch, everyone crowded around the table to go back over plans and exchange supplies.

It seemed like I was the only float member.

Cardia volunteered to go with Lupin to destroy the couplers joining the trains together, and the rest of the guys all had jobs to do.

I looked around the room and made my decision. "...I am probably best suited to a job in the diversion group." I declared, adding my lot in between Fran and Van. "I can't drive, so I would only be a hindrance to Impey and Saint."

Impey nodded twice confirming my lack of driving skills. "Uh huh. Sorry Seirra!" Impey tried to pat my head and I ducked behind Fran for protection.

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Fran adjusted his glasses as he watched me duck behind him for cover. "I don't want you getting hurt..."

I danced around Fran as Impey made every effort to pat my head. "Hey Fran, on the bright side I didn't come home with any new bumps for bruises today..."

I gave up on Fran and dodged behind Saint. The count scowled at my attacker, which stopped stopped Impey in his tracks with an uneasy laugh.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I stopped worrying about Impey petting me.

Van, who had been quiet most of the plan, except to interject a few key points, offered a defense. "I don't see a problem with it."

Fran looked at Van in amazement, as I reached down to pet Sisi. "Well alright…"

* * *

After that we all retired to our rooms for the night.

I rolled and tossed around in bed. Given the days activities, I was surprised as to why I couldn't drift off. Giving up, I decided to take a walk to calm my nerves. Lights were still on in most rooms, so it seemed like I wasn't the only one who was having problems.

I silently paced the hall, wondering if I would be disturbing them or not if I knocked.

I gathered my courage and knocked on the door closest to mine with a light on. It was Van's door.

There was no response, regardless of the light escaping from under the door.

Nervously, I called out, "Van Helsing?"

A cold gruff voice answered mine. "What do you want?"

I pursed my lips at the abrupt response, knowing I should have seen that coming. I was torn between leaving and admitting I was having trouble sleeping when the door cracked open.

"Are you just going to stand there?" The light filtering into the hallway grew a little lighter as Van left the doorway.

I pushed the door open gingerly and then I poked my head inside to see what he had been doing.

Van was in the middle of maintaining all his equipment in preparation for tomorrows action.

"I was wondering if I could help…."

Van sat back down in the chair and shook his head with a mildly annoyed look on his face. "Can you clean a gun? Put it back together?"

I managed to muster the courage to put one foot in front of the other and go stand by the table. "...No."

"Then I don't need your help."

I couldn't prevent the disappointed look from creeping onto my face. "Then...I should go..."

Van picked up another piece to inspect and polish. "Then why did you disturb me?" His normally cold voice felt a bit more calculating.

"I couldn't sleep."

He continued his work while he spoke. "As I said before I don't need anyone's help. I can do this job all by myself."

The words became colder as he spoke them, and there was a certain frustration that he brought to his work. "If your worried about tomorrow don't be. I can do everything."

I gazed down at him as he maintenance the equipment on the table in front of us. This sounded so familiar... "Van...why are you so defensive all the time? We are only here to help."

Van stopped to glare at me, his face extremely annoyed with my question. "That's none of you business." The hard, hate filled words, Van ground out, might as well cut through my heart.

I gathered my hands into my sleeves. "Van Helsing...?" I could tell this was a guarded point, as Van's eyes flashed as if to tell me not to pry any further. There was a depth of hurt, and continuous pain, that caused me to regret asking before he even answered.

My eyes glistened with a reflective pain as Van didn't answer me. "..."

My question seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Van went back to his work, but rather then leaving, I just pulled out a book I had been reading from my side pouch.

His eyes registered some surprise at the change in activities.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked nervously. "I just do not think I can sleep just yet...and I don't want to be alone…"

Van's slightly annoyed expression gave way to a raspy response. "I don't care."

I figured that was a warm enough answer that I could stay.


	9. Chapter 9: Train Robbery

Chapter 9: Train Robbery

That next day was a busy one as everyone put the finishing touches on their plans. There was a certain excitement as the mansion buzzed with an undeniable energy. Saint knocked on my door as I was trying to decide on what I should wear for the day.

"Sierra?" Saint's voice wavered as I struggled into a white top.

"Hold on a minute!" I meet him at the door.

"Good morning!" Saint took a minute to look at Sierra's ruffled hair and mismatched socks. "You seem to be having a busy morning?"

I looked down at my feet and laughed. "Ahhh ha ha...ya…"

Saint held up the bundle Van had been carrying around yesterday. "I thought I told Van Helsing to take you with him when he picked up the order." Saint pressed the box into my hand. "After all it is for you."

"Saint…" My mouth lost its will to tell him off as he waited expectantly for me to open the box.

"I also brought you these." From behind his back Saint pulled a rather large bouquet of pink orchids.

I took the flowered with glee. "Thank you! They are lovely."

I looked around the room and spotted one of the many vases in the house. "I have a vase over there." I directed him to the end table next to my bed. An assortment of clothes lay on the bed, tokens of my indecisiveness.

"I see we are having trouble selecting an outfit befitting for today." He observed as he set the flowers into the vase and filled it up with water.

While Saint tended the flowers, I set the box on the table and began opening it. Inside was a long, black, trench coat like apparel. It had no sleeves, but buttons down both sides that clipped on the inside. The inside was lined with a white and black pinstripe silk. The sides of the vest/coat were slit open to the hip allowing for complete freedom of movement. Turning the jacket over onto its back embossed into the leather were two furled wings that ran down the length of each back pleat.

If I had possessed the courage tell him off before, I certainly couldn't now. My mouth wide in amazement, Saint walked up and took it out of my hands. Shaking the coat out he nodded in approval and held it out to help me into it. Visibly shaking, I let him help me into the coat. My hands were trembling enough that I couldn't even button the first row.

Saint reached down to help me. "I think this looks quite appealing on you." He reached up for the next button. "I am quite please at how it turned out, and..." Saint leaned in to whisper into my ear. "That I was the first one to see it on you." Saint pulled away, his smile having taken on a much more invested look.

Saint finished up with the last button and stepped away. "Yes, I think that will work for now."

I stepped up to him and put my hands on his chest. "Saint, you really shouldn't be doing this."

Saint's mischievous smile sent shivers up my spine. "I was entrusted with your care." He started out simply. "Is it wrong to spoil those you care about?"

I rested my head on his chest right above my hands. Saint put his arms around me and whispered. "All that I ask is that you let me protect you a little while longer."

I buried my face, embarrassed, into Saint's chest couldn't think of anything to say. For a few moments I just listened to the ticks of all the clocks Saint had attached to him along with the steady beat of his heart.

"For some reason I feel compelled to protect you." Saint slid his hand under my chin forcing my face towards his.

His face was so close! My mind panicked and went into overdrive. Saint stared into my eyes. "You really are quite cute when you are flustered."

I felt my cheeks turning a crimson red. "Then...then you shouldn't tease me like this…" I muttered pushing away from him.

Saint's expression turned to that of polite surprise. "Who says I am teasing?"

I turned away from him to buckle the rapier over my new jacket not trusting myself to saying anything.

Lupin poked his face into the doorway. "Hey it's almost time to leave!" Lupin took a second to admire the jacket before he commented."That looks really good on you! I approve!" Lupin put his hand under his chin and nodded a couple of times while saying this and smirking.

Cardia put her hand on Lupin's arm. "Lupin?" Cardia's teal eyes scanned the room.

"Cardia!" I found a place to express my emotions as I ran towards her. "What do you think?"

Cardia grinned at my sadly. "I think it looks good on you."

I clapped my hands in hers. "I can't wait until I can go shopping with you! We will have so much fun together!" I put my head on her forehead, both of us smiling.

Lupin freaked out at the skin to skin contact. "What?! How? How can you do that?"

I put my cheek against Cardia's and grinned evilly. "Girl's secrets."

Saint came up behind me. "I believe you said we were due to depart?"

Lupin scratched his head confused. "Indeed, I did?"

I tugged Cardia along with me down the hall. Saint walked next to Lupin."The difference between them is quite unusual isn't it?"

"You can say that again." Lupin was still stuck on events of a few moments prior, to really keep up the conversation.

* * *

Once at the train station Cardia stuck close to Lupin. I positioned myself by Saint until the train arrived at the station, then I was due to join up with Fran and Van on the train.

"Have you ever seen a train before?" Saint inquired as we paced the station.

"No." I tapped my cheek in thought. "I do not think I have seen one in person. What does a train look like?"

Saint stifled a laugh. "I think you will just have to wait and find out."

From the sidelines I could just make out where everyone was positioned. A stranger with light purple hair and a jacket embossed with the royal crest seemed to be circling the area as closely as we where. My eyes narrowed. "I don't like this…"

Saint stopped walking and looked around. "The train?"

I shook my head. "No. him." I turned to point out the strange man, but realized he was already gone. I frowned as I was unable to locate my target, but I switched the topic of the conversation regardless. "Saint, were you serious about before?"

We started walking again and Saint lead me around a corner, away from the others. "I would never do anything to harm you." His expression told me he was dead serious. "All I desire is your happiness, be it with me or with another man." His voice was soft, and gentle, and I barely made out the words in the loud, bustling, train station.

I was going to reply, but a loud, ear piercing, whistle accompanied by the shriek of machinery under pressure cut my response off and made my hair stand on end.

Saint grabbed my hand and pulled me around another corner. "That would be your cue, my dear." He hurried me along to drop me off next to Fran.

Before we parted Saint leaned over and told me with open stunningly teal eyes. "Be careful." Saint straightened back up and addressed at Fran. "Take good care of her." His polite smile seemed to be hiding a cold demeanor, and I thought again on what he said.

As Saint drifted away a huge black, steam ridden machine, blaring whistles and screaming breaks approached the station. My eyes the size of dinner plates I looked at Fran. "We are not getting in that _thing_ are we?"

Van appeared on the other side of me as Fran answered my question. "Indeed we are. What do you think of your first time seeing a train?"

I examined the machine from the front as it came to a halt and we got in line to board. "Quite frankly?" I looked at my punched ticket. "It looks like a metal coffin."

Fran exchanged a worried look with Van. Van shrugged and offered me a hand at getting on. I took his hand, and the sullen soldier helped me aboard.

The floorboards made an ominous clanking sounds when my boots struck them. I led the way to the desired cart in the far back of the civilian train and sat down next to the window. Van took the seat across from me while Fran sat down next to me. It was longer than expected, before the train's whistle blew once more. I felt the shuttering of the engine as we started to pull out of the station.

In fright I grabbed onto Fran.

"It's alright Sierra." Fran tried to encourage me. "Your going to stay here when the fighting starts, only come out if you have to."

Van's hard eyes watched the landscape pass and he didn't offer a word of comfort.

As I became more accustomed to the sounds and shakes of the train, I released my grip on Fran and started to enjoy myself a little bit. There were quite a few stops where people got on and off the train. The gas lamps were lit to welcome the incoming darkness before we were the only ones on the train.

Fran directed me to hide down in between one of the seats.

"Just be careful." Van's words reached my ears as a explosion rocked the carriage behind us. I watched Fran lurch forward, as Van braced himself from the impact. "That was fast!" Van roared as the glass gave out on the front of the carriage and two strange soldiers burst into view. They were dressed in grey and black, wielding long rapiers.

However, it was their masks that terrified me the most. Long bird like beaks of plague doctors hid their entire face from view.

"Oh no…" I half screamed in terror, half trying to contain my horror. I was no longer on the train anymore. My mind brought me back to another flashback of my past. It overlapped with the train, the evil, hooded, figures prowling the burning house, searching for bodies. I watch in horror as both my living and deceased family members are hauled from the wreckage only to be dismembered before my eyes. Their blood was slowly drained into huge vats of silvery blood.

"Sierra!" Van glanced back at me as he fired at the two attacking Twilight guards. Each shot found its mark and the targets dropped to the ground.

Fran knelt down next to me. "Sierra?" Fran's voice was full of panic.

Two more guards broke in from the back and four more entered from the front. Glass was shattering all round me. Van's gun was firing off faster than I thought possible, and Fran was chucking flash and stun bombs as the masses keep coming.

"Damn!" Van swore as he reloaded yet again.

"Don't you think there are a few too many of them?" Fran panted the question as Van nodded in agreement as the body count just piled up.

More glass shards flew as another Twilight soldier broke into my booth. I didn't pause to think. I instinctively stood up as the glass grazed my cheek and tackled the figure coming in from the window. With no way to enter, and a strong force shoving him back out the window, the Twilight guard fell. I didn't stop there, I scooping up a fallen rapier from the floor and launched it at the pair gaining on Fran.

The weapon skewered the pair in the shoulder, pinning them together in an effective shish kabob. The next figure nearest to me turned towards me to attack. I jumped over the bench and roundhouse kicked him out of the train, fluidly I vaulted backwards to punch another two in the gut.

Fran's mouth dropped. "Sierra?!"

I looked behind me, but Van's shotgun dropped the figure behind me. Van smirked behind Fran as Fran gasp at me in admiration. Based on their reactions I assumed that I was forgiven for my earlier panic. I joined Fran and Van in the center of the train.

"You should have tried that on me during training." Van offered as he shook his head and fired again at the approaching enemies."...Time to go."

We raced towards the front of the cart.

"Keep going!" Van yelled behind us.

"Going up!" I yelled as I jumped up onto the next cart's ladder and hauled myself up. The roof was invested with the horrid masked Twilight members. I drew out my own rapier in rage. "Just because I am a women don't underestimate me!" I rushed in, ignoring any pain I felt and ripped into the closest guard. I used a variety of acrobatics and amazing dexterity to clear the roof.

"All clear!" I yelled down to Fran after a final scan of the rooftop.

Up in front I noticed a figure in white trying to fight against the wind. I focused a little harder and a cap blew by me. I reached out and snatched it from the air and pulled it on. "Oh jeez, that is Cardia...gentleman I am going on ahead!"

Van's deep voice sounded from below along with a variety of gunshots. "No, Wait!"

I didn't heed Van's warning as I dashed forward toward Cardia. She was engaged in battle with several figures on the next cart over.

"Where is Impey?" I took a second to survey the conditions. It was then I noticed that it felt like a storm was rolling in, the winds were gusting in the wrong direction as well. "This isn't good..." I muttered as I felt myself slowing down. I rubbed my cheek to feel a wetness soak my leave. I looked down at the silvery blood and swore.

Finally, I was at the jump to Cardia's cart. It had only been a few seconds, but it had felt like forever. Carida had managed to dump another one of her opponents off the train. That left two more on her roof. I vaulted over the jump easily, and landed next to one of her opponents. I braced my shoulder and shoved him off the platform. Cardia moved past me on her way to the coupler, as I moved towards the remaining opponent.

Van's shotgun rang out and my opponent sunk down onto the roof without me touching him. I nod to Van and raced after Cardia. She was already down working on the coupliers to the cart holding our quarry. I lept over to the roof, and waited to see if anyone else came out. Van was following me closely, his face showing a grim determination. He jumped down to where Cardia was standing, guns blazing.

I turned my attention to the rooftop. I could just make out the othrocopter Impey was supposed to be flying battling against the wind. A huge guest whipped my coat around my body, and even more Twilight members oozed out onto the rooftop.

I clicked my tongue at the approaching figures. "You guys are so annoying..."

I was on them in a flash, and several more unconscious bodies hit the ground. Once clear I looked back down. There were no additional carts, so Cardia and Van must have been successful in detaching the cart from the others. I stuck my head down and viewed four people in the room below me. Two being Van and Cardia, the other two people I did not recognize off the top of my head.

Van was all business, his face held a barely contained rage as he pointed a gun at the smaller blond male. The small blond was being covered by a capable looking older man with a cane sword and long grey hair. Silently, I creep towards the front of the cart, hoping to lock them in a pincer movement between me and Van Helsing.

Trembling, I took a deep breath and steeled myself for my next course of action. I flung myself from the top of the roof with force and swung myself inwards using brute strength. My heel burst through the glass with relative ease, and I came to a halt in the middle of the floor.

"Sierra!" Cardia's voice rang out and the small blond turned to me. His eyes were unstable, as if he was having trouble seeing me. His mismatched eyes lit onto the slight cut on my cheek. A manic laughter burst from him as the older one pushed him backward toward the window away from the danger.

My eyes narrowed and my blood instantly rose, something about that laugh was unsettlingly familiar. "Why sister! What interesting company you keep!"

Van ground his teeth in anger. "Finis!"

Cardia came out from under Van's cover. "What do you mean?" Her voice quivered at the statement.

"You even have the last angel!" The boy doubled over laughing. "What a great day!" Come with me sister!" Finis offered Cardia his outreached hand. Cardia looked at it uncertainly with eyes full of panic. Van moved back in front of Cardia as his body trembled slightly with tension and hatred.

Cardia looked out the window and shouted out a warning. "Watch out!"

I rolled forward, meeting the older man's sword with my own as a powerful blast rocketed the train. A giant hole ripped its way into existence next to Cardia and Van. Van was forced to move to shield Cardia from the debris.

I was not so fortunate. I felt flying shrapnel cut into my arms and legs as I parried the sword in front of me.

"Your pretty good at this." The old man lashed out and I blocked his attack just in time. His blow sent twinges radiating up and down my arm rendering that sword arm useless. Scowling, I flipped hands.

"Ho ho, duel handed?" The old man laughed at me.

"Be careful Aliester. I would not underestimate her." Finis's voice was strangely grounded in the moment.

Lupin's voice cut through the cabin."Cardia! Jump!"

I disengaged, backing off from close quarters combat, to let Van take point once more as I dropped back to help Cardia.

"Can you make it?" I asked her in hushed tones as Cardia looked at Lupin holding out his hand. I encouraged her as Cardia readied to jump. "You can do it!"

Van fired off two shots as Cardia jumped.

I turned around as Finis reached for his sister, yelling.

Van was in a standoff with Aliester. "Van, we need to go!" I yelled as the wind ate my voice.

Van growled and looked out the hole.

Lupin yelled. "You guys need to jump now!"

I looked at Finis reaching for me now. "If I can't have my sister, I will at least take you back with me!"

I backed up trying to get away, and suddenly I was in Van Helsing's arm as he was jumping through the hole.

Van scooped up Sierra as he exited the train. Jumping out, he caught the rope ladder with his free hand and pulled both himself and Sierra up to a more stable position.

Saint and Fran were on the ground in the car just a few seconds behind the Ornithopter. Sierra hung one arm around his neck the other latched onto the ladder. Van watched in frustration as the train sweep into the valley and exploded.

Shots rang out and the Ornithopter veered dangerously to one side.

"Shots?" I peered over Van's shoulder to see a huge airship gaining on us.

"I think we are too heavy!" Impey's voice rang out as another set of shots barely avoided us.

I exchanged a look with Van and we both looked at the ground. "Well then..."

I frowned as Van yelled up to the pilot. "Take us lower!"

The Ornithopter wavered dangerously as Impey struggled to keep on course.

"We are going to have to jump." Van's voice sounded right next to my ear. "Can you do it?"

I looked him in the eyes and nodded that I could.

From the ground Fran and Saint watched as the Ornithopter came under attack.

"This could be an unforeseen problem." Saint observed as he drove.

Fran was busy mixing chemicals. "Drive steady, I am going to give them some cover."

Several vials filled with smoke as Fran threw them up high into the air. They exploded on the way up. Huge dense smoke clouds in a plethora of colors filled the night sky right in front of the airship almost instantly.

Van and I looked back at the smoke rising around the ship.

"Now!' Van commanded and I released my hold on him and the rope. The air raced all around me, and another shorter, flashback hit me. Regardless of where I was, I was falling. The ground was coming up, but I wasn't afraid. Instinctively, I tucked my body into a ball and hit with my shoulder. Around me I heard another, larger body, hit the ground near me. Neatly, I let the momentum roll me until I stopped. Slowly, I unfolded myself, double checking everything was still attached and working.

Everything was.

I looked behind me. Van was standing beside me dusting off his coat as Saint drove over the hill.

"Need a ride?" Fran yelled as we waited for the car to come closer to us.

I laughed and waved, as Van just crossed his arms and waited for them to pull up next to us.

* * *

Author's Bonus Cornor:

Watch out for symbolism! Also check out what the meanings behind character names and flower language.

You'll notice in this chapter Saint gives Sierra pink orchids.

In the language of flowers: "The pink Orchid has the honour of representing innocence, femininity, grace, joy and happiness."

You might also enjoy knowing a secret of my name conventions.

Sierra Arianell was the result of careful planning and a hell of a lot of search... Personal, I keep pronouncing her name as "Syria"

Name: Sierra. Origin: Irish. Means: Dark.

Name: Arianell. Origin: Welsh. Means: Silver.

See if you can keep these Easter eggs in mind as you read, or perhaps re-read. I hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10: Angel Blood

Chapter 10: Angel Blood

The next morning, I slept in.

The changes from yesterday were astounding, I swore I hurt in every place. I got up and stretched feeling my muscles unclench. I reached up to scratch my face only to be unable to sate my urge to scratch it due the medical tape and bandages Fran had in place. I sighed and fell back into the bed.

"Is there even a point in getting up today?" I asked myself as I rolled over and gathered a pillow under me. The mission had been unsuccessful, Finis had escaped. The mood in the house was depressing and sour. The air of failure had hung over several of the members making the place gloomy. I had just been thankful everyone arrived back in one piece. Well almost in one piece, if Fran had anything to say about my 'bad habit', as he put it.

I sighed and rolled back over, throwing the pillow into the air and catching it. "I should probably go check out that house…" I sighed and stood up again to get ready to go down to breakfast. I was pulling on my jacket as a polite knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I pulled my hair out from my collar was I answered it.

"Can I help you?" I opened the door to reveal Cardia.

Cardia's large teal eyes were full of concern, and maybe a bit of confusion. I opened the door further to let her in.

"Well?" I asked as she hesitated just past the threshold. I closed the door behind her, getting the sense that she wanted to discuss something in private.

Cardia wandered into the middle of the room, not quite sure what she should do or how to start the conversation. I went over and sat on my bed and motioned for her to do the same.

"Is this about yesterday?" I inquired as she seemed to be having trouble opening up. I grabbed my pillow again and cuddled it again.

"I didn't expect Finis…" I left off as Cardia blinked and found her voice.

"I am still so unsure about everything." She started to talk after my little encouragement. "How can I have a brother? What does Finis know about our father? What am I supposed to do?!" Cardia had been struggling to express her feelings, and they started to all tumble out at once.

"Good questions." I answered her. "But, unfortunately I don't have any answers." I fell silent thinking about Finis's statements about me as well. Instinctively I knew Finis had not been lying. I tried not to let his words bother me, but it was difficult.

"Sierra, is it true what Finis said yesterday? About you?"

I sighed and rested my head on my pillow. "I don't know" I said with my eyes closed. "It's definitely a possibility." I touched the bandages on my cheek. "I don't bleed red blood like the rest of you….so we know I am not human." I smiled at her. "But it doesn't bother me that much, not when I have all of you."

Cardia pulled one of my blankets up around her knees. "I am just so worried. Finis escaped, everyone is so unhappy, and I am not any closer to finding my father or getting rid of my poison."

I reached over and patted the top of her head. "I wouldn't worry about it. Lupin and the rest of us won't stop until we have discovered a way to get rid of your problem." I gave her my best smile and she smiled a small one back at me. "See," I poked her face,"You look so cute when you smile!"

There was a small sound at my door and I stared at the shadows moving round under the doorway. Cardia picked up on my hand signal and we both moved towards the door.

"I think if we all work together…" I grinned mischievously and slowly twisted the door handle into the open position. "...we can beat anything!"

I ripped open the door to unveil Lupin, Impey, and Fran piled up outside the door. All three of them looked surprised that we had caught them in the act as they tumbled to the floor in en masse.

"Come on guys" I gave them an semi-annoyed look and scolded them "listening to a girls conversation through closed doors? What kind of gentlemen are you?"

Lupin extracted himself from the others laughing. "Sierra, you were just so passionate! I couldn't help but over hearing."

I shook my head not expected any better of him or Impey. I addressed Fran, having no hope for the other two.

"Fran, even you?" I singled him out as the weakest link.

"A…" Fran was chuckling softly and seemed to be having a hard time coming up with a defense.

I offered my hands out to Fran and Impey at the same time. With a grin they both took my hands and I pulled them upright.

"This isn't your style." I scolded Fran. "I expected it of the other two, but you?"

Impey was quick to interject. "Hey! Come on now!"

Lupin was helped up by Cardia, he gave me a injured look. "It hurts me that you view me that way." The sarcasm dripped off Lupin's statement.

I noticed a subtle shift in the drapes near my door. I marched over to them and hauled on them, revealing a silently laughing Saint hiding behind the drapes.

"You too, huh?" Saint stiffed a laugh at my exasperated comment.

"Is the only one who wasn't privy to that conversation Van Helsing?" I ask in desperation.

Saint smirked and pointed out the open window into the garden.

"You have got to be joking." There, right under my window, was Van Helsing.

Saint took me by the arm. "We were worried when you didn't appear for breakfast."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Impey gave me the biggest puppy eyes. "Do you not enjoy my cooking? Does my food selection bore you?" He was so quick to jump to conclusions.

"Let me guess Fran..." I turned to Fran pointedly. "You're here to check up on me."

Fran blushed and looked away from my accusation.

Lupin stepped forward. "We _all were_ worried about the well-being of our ladies when they give us no warning and do not show up on time. Especially since they had such an eventful day yesterday. Is that such a crime?"

Fran's eyes shot to my bandaged cheek as Lupin continued to drive his point home. "Especially one as seemingly accident prone as you, mademoiselle."

My eyes dropped to the ground in embarrassment. There it was again, I was only thinking about myself, or maybe I wasn't thinking at all. "I am sorry everyone." I said in a small voice.

Impey sweep me off my feet. "I bet your hungry!" His face was so close and he was smiling from ear to ear. "Apology accepted!" Impey beamed at me. I suddenly felt really small as Impey held me in his arms. The redhead proceeded to carry me off like a sack of potatoes and I couldn't find the willpower to protest. Out the window I noticed Van had disappeared once more.

* * *

A few hours later Fran had me in his lab and he was in the middle of disinfecting my cuts and investigating my bruises once again.

Mutely I withstood him redressing and applying medicine to the wounds. Fran was pretty quiet as well. Not sure what I was missing, I started to panic. "Fran, I hope you're not mad at me about this morning?"

Fran looked up from his work in surprise at my question. "No, I am not mad." His distant reply had me concerned.

I hesitantly reach out towards him.

"Stop!" His sudden voice made me stop dead in my tracks. "...You should hate me." Fran's eyes were obscured by his hair as he pointedly looked away from me.

I felt myself grow cold at his words. "Fran, what do you mean?"

Fran slid away from me looking deeply troubled.

"Fran, you need to tell me what is going on!" I grabbed his lab coat and leaned myself towards him.

"...You and Cardia both should hate me."

I managed to get a peek at his light green eyes hiding under his hair before he pulled away from me again. His eyes were so very heartbreakingly sad.

"I have killed so many people…" He ripped his lab coat away from my grasp and left off his sentence.

I started shaking in fear and remorse.

"Fran!" I felt my eyes brimming with tears as his emotions flooded into me, and his distance made my heart throb wildly in my chest. I got up and followed him. "Fran, wait!" I stopped the doctor by putting both my hands around him. "What do you mean?" I felt Fran shutter as hot tears hit the exposed flesh on my arms.

"I am the reason your family was killed! I am the reason Cardia has the Horologium!" His outburst made my blood freeze at his emotionally charged words.

"How do you know that? How do you know my family was killed?" I whisper as Fran flexed and pulled free from my embrace.

"I am a monster." He turned to me and exclaimed crying.

I felt my hand raise involuntarily up as if to slap him, but looking into his eyes knew I couldn't. My emotions were spiraling out of control as he just stood there refusing to acknowledge me.

"You knew...you KNEW!" I screamed at him. " All this time you knew my past and you never once told me!" I covered my face with my hands as I started sobbing. "I watched them being butchered alive Fran!" My breathing was ragged as the horrors from my past were ripping me apart from the inside. "They bled every last one of them alive right in front of me!" The tears flowed freely down my face."And all your having is a damn pity party!" My voice wavered and fell.

"I…." My voice seized in my throat and I sniffed. "Why…"

Fran's face was full of hurt and despair, but he realized he couldn't turn back his back on Sierra now and leave her like this. "I worked several years ago on a poison called Zicterium in a lab. They used it as a bioterrorist weapon to rid England of vampires. The primary ingredient in it is...your blood...angel's blood." His voice was so full of hurt and regret. "I left the lab after the government decided to use it on a entire village. After that Isaac continued my research..."

My tried to stop my tears as my head felt unnaturally clear. I looked him right in the eyes, tears overflowing, but my voice was dead calm. "And that is why I was stuck in that lab for years, as they bleed me daily for their projects."

Fran's voice was barely audible. "...Yes."

I had no clue that my heart could ever be this heavy. I should hate him, and everything Fran stood for. I thought of my family, and the horrors I had seen. Yet, the only feeling I could find in my heart was forgiveness. This man had been there for me, steadfastly standing beside me, diligently checking up with me for some weeks now. He had been helping me heal, and I knew somewhere in my heart, he wasn't responsible for my misfortune.

"Fran." My voice was barely there, but I managed to choke out the words I thought he needed to hear the most. "...I forgive you."

The man in front of me was broken, his heart was crying out.

Something my mother said to me when I was little drifted into my head. "We all have a capacity to love, forgive, and heal. Do not waste it being angry, or filled with hate. Learn to love and enjoy life." I rubbed my eyes, trying to dry my tears and smiled as Fran. "Let's do our best to help everyone!" The smile trembled as I continued. "If you need any of my blood...you can take as much as you need."

Fran couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thoroughly thought Sierra would despised him and all his involvement in her families death. Yet, here she was saying she forgave him, and legitimately offering herself to him so that she could help others. Fran's expression broke and he stepped in to comfort her.

Fran wrapped his arms around her gently. "I am so sorry." He whispered as his chin rested on the top of her head. From the confines of his arms, he felt Sierra's body relax a little as he held her.

From the confines of his arms Fran heard her voice."I am sorry too."


	11. Chapter 11: Rash Decisions

Chapter 11: Rash Decisions

That night I couldn't sleep.

Fran's confession, along with my returning memories made sleep downright elusive. Nightmares ran rampant through my head, and after several attempts at resting, I finally gave up and decided to go for a walk. I pulled on my typically clothes, belted the rapier to my waist, and unlatched my window. I checked to make sure the yard was clear and jumped down. I landed lightly on my feet with nary a noise.

A deep, perturbed, male voice called out from behind me. "Normal people use doors."

I whipped around, rapier drawn, to discover Van Helsing sitting under my balcony. I scowled at him and put the blade away.

"What are you doing out here?" My voice had an edge on it that was unfamiliar to me.

Van's eyes narrowed at the open hostility and his voice cut through the night. "Your behavior has been inconsistent since we returned from the mission yesterday."

I wasn't in the mood to talk to him and the conversation was quickly getting on my nerves.

Van registered open aggression in Sierra's tone and body language.

"That's observant of you."

Her voice was dangerously hostile. Van mulled over what he should do or say as he watched her walked away from him. Eventually, Van decided he should just follow her. Van tailed her silently out of the gates and into the empty streets of London.

Where is she going? He wondered, as she stopped at several intersections seemingly at random. Van's last straw of patience left when she started tailing some Twilight soldiers down into an dark alley. Irately he resolved to not assist her, since she went looking for trouble on her own accord.

I silently pursued my prey, with continuing discomfort that I was being followed as well. Since it had not attacked me yet, I assumed that it was not hostile. I tried to shove the thought away from my mind. If they wanted to tail me and wait for an opportunity, they would be waiting a while. The pair I had been following meet up with another two at the edge of the alley. I scowled and banished my rapier trying to think about what my next move would be. Technically, I only needed one. Four, seemed like a better fight. I sighed internally, I should have just shoved my pride and asked Van to spar. Fran would be really upset with me if I got hurt anymore...before I could figure out my options, my quarry started to move towards me, making up my mind before I even had a direction.

Van's instincts were screaming something wasn't right as he watched Sierra from his vantage point on the roof. The group had got larger, and he expected Sierra to retreat, only she never did.

"Is she going to engage them?" He muttered under his breath as he watched her leap towards the incoming Twilight figures.

"Stupid…" The hunter muttered annoyed. Van pulled one of his shotguns out to provide backup should she need it.

Sierra, however, didn't require Van's assistance. It was a disappointingly easy fight for her.

I looked down at the prone cloaked figures, trying to discern which one was the most conscious. I gave up fairly quickly and just selected the loudest one.

I picked up the goon by their shirt collar with a single hand and slammed him into the nearest wall, growling. "I have a message for Finis, and your going to take it to him." The Twilight thug in front of me thrashed trying to free himself from my grasp. "If you don't shut up and be careful, I will decide I only need one person to carry back the message."

I slammed him into the wall once more, this time with more force. The guy fell silent seeing the deep blue eyes take on a red hue."That's better."

I pulled off his mask with a subtle twist of my rapier to reveal a soldier not much older than me. "You are going to tell him, his father shouldn't have let the angel live." I felt something snap in my mind and I roared. "I won't let him take any more from me!"

The wind echoed eerily down the corridor, chilling everyone who was touched by it to the bone. I dropped him to the ground.

"Get going." I brandish my sword, swiping it across his face. Fresh, red, blood leaked down his cheeks as his eyes grew large as I brandishing the point merge inches away from his eye. He stumbled away from me and manged to get to his feet seconds after. The Twilight guard took off running without a backwards glance.

I turned around to address the other three, which appeared to be unconscious. "Now what can I do…"

A shot rang down from the nearby building, and I narrowly avoided the spray of rock salt that crashed into the wall in front of me. I looked up at Van Helsing and sneered at him. "I thought I was being followed. Been up there long, Van Helsing?"

Van's face told me he was really angrily.

"What do you think your doing?" His voice hissed into the wind.

"Letting off steam?" My nonchalant answer did not seem to quell his anger. I watched as his fingers tightened their grip around the triggers of both guns.

"Think you can do a better job then these?" I gestured to the other Twilight figures on the ground. I didn't think I would need much to provoke him, but my estimate was wrong. Van sheathed his guns and jumped down.

There was a very distinctive thud as Van dropped down onto the cobblestones.

"We are going back to the mansion." His voice was dangerously calm as he prowled towards me. Van tone told me he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. My blood was pounding, stuck between my fight or flight response. Van's anger was no joke. At the same time, I was seriously frustrated and angry, myself and I didn't understand why _I_ should back down.

My emotions got the better of me and I attacked him.

Van was not in the mood to waste time, not with Twilight prowling the area. He assessed Sierra's movements with an ultimately calm demeanor. He resolved to get this over quickly.

The fight was extremely one sided as Van assessed Sierra's speed and took advantage of her open fighting style to target her pressure points. His first swing had Sierra dropping her rapier into her second hand. What Van did not realize was that her second hand was Sierra's dominate hand.

Van was forced to recalculate his method as Sierra's fighting style changed drastically and the blows took on more force and were faster. Van felt the blade bite into his cheek as he got behind her and hit the pressure point on the base of her neck. Van wiped the wetness from his cheek as Sierra dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Tkk." Van's voice sounded on the path irately. "You are such a pain."

Van heard the whistles of the watch going off on the next road over, and was forced to gather Sierra into his arms. Thus burdened, the hunter proceeded to make his way back to Saint's mansion.

* * *

An hour later I bolted up in bed and looked around.

My arm and neck were killing me and instantly my eyes snapped open to look around in horror. I brought my good hand up to my face and moaned softly. "Ugghh..."

My horror subsided a bit as I realized were I was.

There was a faint light coming from the other side of my room. I peeked out between the curtains on my four poster bed to see Van sitting at my table. He had a seriously angry look on his face as he cleaned his equipment..and mine. There was dried blood on his cheek and on a handkerchief that rested on the table. Apparently, the equipment had a higher priority then his wound.

I sat there watching him for a minute, while I tried to figure out my emotions. In the end, I knew I needed to apologize, even if he was angry or hated me. I pushed the curtains back. Van's eyes deadpanned to me. He is probably pretty tired, I observed. I knew I was. I approached the table cautiously.

"Van Helsing?"

The anger he expressed did not lift as I approached him.

"Are you going to attack me again?" He inquired coolly and I shook my head.

"No…"

Van sighed and forced out the words. "Then what do you want?"

I furrowed my brows together and tried to check my temperament. "Well, this is my room?" Van did not respond as I got closer, my eyes narrowed in on the cut.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him gesturing to his cheek.

It had started to bled again as he shrugged and put the bloody handkerchief back on the wound. His response was a cold. "No."

I felt pretty bad about losing my temperament before and I thought of something that might make it up to him, but it was really risky. I stopped in front of him.

We were only separated by an arm's length. "I am sorry." I said from the depths of my heart.

"Don't let it happen again." His voice was quite low at this point. Whether it was exhaustion or something else, I couldn't tell.

"I would like to look at it." The statement had Van narrowing his eyes in suspicion, but he slowly pulled the handkerchief away from the wound.

"Why?"

I stepped forward, my hands trembling, and brushed Van's hair away from the wound. It didn't look deep, rather just a scratch. A testament of his combat prowess. My mouth went dry at the thought that ran through my head. With a gulp, I leaned over and planted my lips on the wound. I was able to drag my tongue over it before Van reacted to what I was doing.

Van sensed she was going to do something, but he had not expected her to reach over and kiss him. Van's eyes grew wide as the feeling of her hot tongue on his cheek. The sensation sent shivers down his spine. He reacted violently, pushing her way.

I let Van push me away, licking Van's blood from my lips as I took a couple of steps back.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He was on full guard now, but I couldn't regret what I had done.

I stood there apologetically, wincing at his harsh words. "I couldn't help myself..." My eyes were down cast in the face of his anger.

Van stumbled for words to express his anger, grinding his teeth. "You….could...not…" Van reached up and touched his cheek. The tiny stinging sensation that been there a few minutes prior was gone.

"What did you do?" He asked taking his hand away from his cheek.

I felt my face growing hot. "Umm ...well…" I pointed to a mirror and Van's distrust had him looking in the mirror with one eye on me.

Sierra watched as Van examined his wound in the mirror. They both could see the wound closing rapidly, before disappearing completely. Van turned around to Sierra completely unsure of what to say at this point.

"I...couldn't...leave it...like that…" I gulped, visibly ill-at-ease. Van's eyes watched me with some kind of annoyed, angry, surprised look all at once. We stood there in an awkward silence for sometime.

I desperately wanted to go hide, be anywhere in the world but in that room with the man I had attacked, twice, in one night.

Van, at that same instance, was completely dumbfounded by this woman before him. He wasn't sure how to react. His second shotgun still needed to be cleaned. It was looking like it was going to be a really long night. The weapon in question was still sitting on the table, in several pieces. Van was also pretty sure he had hit Sierra hard enough for her to be out for the next several hours. The hunter confirmed this when Sierra reached up to rub her neck. In general, he was unsure of what his next course of action should be.

I reached up to rub my neck, and tried to make sure my arm still worked properly. Both limbs responded, by protesting their movements loudly.

"Are..you going to be here a while?" I asked, eyeing the disassembled weapon on my table. Several of my books had been moved to make room for the operation.

Van nodded to confirm that he was. "...I wasn't planning on you waking up for a while."

A weird thought bubbled into my head. "Van...Were you guarding me?"

Van slid back into the chair perturbed. "I struck you fairly hard. You should have been out for several more hours. It is probably due to your abnormal healing capacities that you recovered so quickly."

I nodded, unable to think of anything to say about his observation. I looked around and went to pick up my nightgown from my dresser. "...I am going to get ready for bed then."

I watched Van's expression change to one of unknown surprise as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I examined my neck and arm in the mirror as I shed my clothes. Above my heart, a distinctive cross was beginning to show permanently on the skin. I traced the pattern with a light finger before I turned to look at my back. Small, but deep bruises asserted themselves against my pale white skin.

"Seen that one coming." I muttered as I tugged the nightgown over my head and adjusted the ties. Finished, I washed my face and opened the door. Van was still sitting at the table, diligently working away. I pulled my head back inside and smacked my cheeks a few times.

"What am I going to do…" I whispered to myself. "It is not proper for a man to be in a women's room at this hour." I repeated words Saint had told me after the fiasco with them walking in on me mostly naked when I had first arrived at the mansion.

Van's voice sounded closer to my ear then I expected, causing me to jump away.

He looked at me with a strange expression as he stood by the doorway. "I am done. I left your sword hanging on your bedpost."

With that statement he walked out towards my door. I stepped out into my room. My books had been put back in perfect order, and the candlelight sat by my bed. Van opened my door to the hallway.

"Good night Van Helsing..." I said softly as Van exited my room without a comment. He shut the door silently behind him.

I crawled into my bed really confused. I had a hunch that I wasn't the only one confused by my actions tonight. I rolled onto my back and hugged a pillow to my face in complete embarrassment.

"What did I just do?!" I sat right up in bed. "OH MY GOD!"

My mind started to catch up with my emotions and my actions. "How is he going to react to me in the morning? What if he tells everyone else?" These were the types of mortifying scenarios that ran through my head.

"What the hell have I done..."

The rest of my night was spent in restless sleep, as I woke up every few hours expecting some kind of holy retribution for my poor decisions.


	12. Chapter 12: Financial Crisis

Chapter 12: Financial Crisis

That next morning I was up and moving before dawn.

Having successfully eluded a peaceful slumber, I took a long, hot, morning shower in a vain attempt to overcome my weariness. Toweling off, I glanced haggardly into the mirror. The sight of my tired eyes came as no surprise, but I turned around in amazement after checking my arms and neck.

The bruises and cuts of the last few days had seemingly disappeared. I hesitantly poked a location, I knew 5 hours ago had been a deep bruise. "Nope, nothing."

I checked my side. That looked to be completely healed as well. I pulled my hair back in a quick ponytail and went to get dressed. Getting dressed took a lot less effort than normal. I didn't think to much about it, I just grabbed a dress and a corset. The dress ended up being a dusty pale pink, and I paired it with my white corset and thigh high white boots. The dress was a little lower cut then normal, but it was one Saint had seemed to enjoy at the shop. I typically gravitated towards pants, but decided that it might be a better idea to look a little more feminine today.

I was awake long before anyone else. I glanced down the hall to Van's room. Nothing appeared to be amiss. I decided that, with all my spare time, I was going to go prepare breakfast. Once in the kitchen, I started to make an array of foods. I knew my cooking wasn't quite on Impey's level, but I couldn't think of anything else to do before the day started. I noticed the larder was getting a tad bit low though, and decided to bring it up at the morning breakfast table.

Impey stretched and sniffed the air on his way to the kitchen. A savory aroma filled the air. He couldn't quite place all the smells, but they were making his mouth water.

Impey poked his head into the kitchen and caught Sierra in a pink dress supporting an apron and a ruffled head piece. Impey's heart absolutely melted and he couldn't contain himself. Smoothly, he readied his pick up line and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Sierra, good morning!" He reached out and grabbed a spoon from the tray and dipped it into the nearby batter and licked it. "Hmm, know what ingredient you are missing?"

I turned around to grab a clean tasting spoon of my own. I dipped it into the batter and tested it. "I am not sure…maybe salt?"

Impey quickly responded with a huge grin. "Me!"

I took a second to think about that in a more literal sense. "Well, if you could make it better…" Impey's pick up line caught up with me and I waved my spoon at him threateningly. "Impey!" I gave him a dirty look to add to my spoon threatening.

Impey laughed at my reaction to his joke. "I actually think, it's pretty good." He said this in all seriousness. Impey washed and dried the spoon he had been using before putting it away. "Did you need help with anything?"

I pulled a batch of orange scones out of the oven. "No, I think I got everything."

Impey examined Sierra a bit more closely. "Did you not sleep well?" He grabbed my face and looked at the bags under my eyes.

"Uhh no, I did not." I replied honestly as Impey cradled my face in his large hands, my brain seemed to freeze at his nearness.

Impey brushed some flour the edge of Sierra's face. "Well just remember if you ever feel like you need company in bed I am here for you!" Impey flashed a giant, mischievous, grin.

"No!" I blushed hotly, rejecting Impey's boisterous advances.

Impey laughed and let go of me. "At least you joined us for breakfast today!" He swiped a scone off the cooling plate, juggling it as the scone was hot.

"Did you not watch me pull them out of the oven?" I gave him an exasperated look as he blew on his fingers.

Impey just waved his hand at me and took a giant bite out of the scone. "Tpphhhesse aaaaree spphhhoo oodd." Impey's full mouth expressed his determination to try my cooking without letting it cool to a reasonable temperature had me getting him a glass of milk from the fridge.

Impey took the glass and gulped it. "Ahh, that hit the spot!"

I looked at him uncertainty with the canister of milk still in hand.

"A little dry, but the taste was really good."

I looked at my cooling scones and sighed.

"What else did you make?" Impey lifted the lid on another container.

"I have some fruit salad, porridge, and some sausage links."

Impey stuck his clean spoon into the porridge. "Good stuff, I haven't ever tasted anything like this before. What's in it?"

I tried to figure out if I should tease him back or not. "Honey, cinnamon, a hint of orange zest, and a super secret spice."

Impey looked down at me in surprise. "Super secret huh?" He leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Super secret? You can tell me!"

I felt shivers run down my spine at Impey's closeness, remembering his light hearted promises from only a few moments ago. I motioned for him to lean down so I could whisper into his ear.

Impey humored me and leaned down. "It's love."

"Uh huh. Uh huh." Impey nodded twice to confirm it, blushing slightly. "Right. Right. Love is a great cooking spice! I use it all the time!" He struck a pose. "That is why I am such a great chef!"

I giggled at Impey's reaction to my teasing. The coffee pot finished and I set it on the tray along with the tea pot. Almost everyone had gathered into the dining room by the time I was finished. Impey and me were the last two into the room, carrying breakfast.

Impey was quick to praise my cooking before everyone. "Everyone I have a special announcement! Today we are eating Sierra's cooking!"

Cardia looked at me in awe. "You made all of this?"

I set down my tray. "Yes?" I remembered that with Cardia's condition, she probably had never cooked before. I went over to whisper to her. "Would you like me to teach you how sometime?"

Cardia whispered back. "If you would?"

I nodded over to Lupin. "I beat he would love to try your cooking."

Cardia looked at me kind of puzzled. "Why just Lupin? I wanted to do something to help everyone."

I put my hand on Cardia's shoulder. "If you say so."

I headed back to my place at the table before Saint sat down. We started to say grace.

After breakfast was served the table became quite lively. I steadfastly refused to look at Van. Feeling my face heat up every time I thought about last night, made me compelled to stay involved in every conversation I could, just to keep my mind off it.

Saint admired the lady sitting next to him. "I quite enjoy that dress on you." Saint complimented the lady to get her attention.

"Does it have anything to do with you picking it out?"

Saint smiled passionately at my comeback. "Quite possibly. Where ever did you locate the exquisite outfit?"

I looked down and realized I was still wearing the maid's apron and headpiece I had found in a kitchen cupboard kitchen. "Uhh..." I was totaly embarrassed, I felt my cheeks heating up at just the mere thought of everyone seeing me in such a outlandish outfit.

"It looks really cute on you, you should wear it more often." Saint chuckled has a heavy blush crept over my face from his teasing.

I reached up and pulled the hair piece off my head to hide it in my lap. If this is how my day started off, I really was in for a rough day.

"We should have a feast tonight!" Impey declared.

Fran on the other side of the table sighed.

Lupin picked up on Fran's distress, while Saint looked over with more amusement. "What's the matter, Fran?"

Saint cut in with a mischievous, knowing, smirk. "I think I have a pretty good idea on what this is about."

Fran scratched his face in a nervous habit. "Well, I needed to talk to everyone on that."

I interjected over top of Fran. "Impey we can't have a feast, we don't have that much food left."

Impey looked dejected as Fran found his voice. "We don't have any money left either."

Saint's light chuckled sounded in my left ear. "I have often seen you opening your wallet with a similar sigh, I assumed it was as such."

"What!" Impey's jaw dropped at Fran's confession.

Lupin looked at Fran in puzzlement. "But, Fran weren't you in charge of our finances."

Fran's nervous laughter increased. "From the day I started to manage our money, our financial situation became pretty clear to me." We all waited on pins and needles as Fran continued. "There was never any money to begin with!"

Everyone started arguing how they never used any funds and it was others faults.

Fran was quick to stop the fighting. "Van, you borrowed a huge sum for ammunition."

Van shrugged at the accusation. "Even a child realizes that ammunition costs money."

Impey laughed as Fran lectured Van about his expenditures, and Fran haplessly turned to him next. "You, Impey, used even more than Van Helsing! Didn't you request upgraded fuel and machine parts that cost a lot of money?" Impey's jaw dropped in horror as Lupin stiffed a laugh.

Fran was on Lupin's case in a flash. "Lupin, you used even more than Impey and Van put together! You wanted upgrades for your weapons and explosives, along with special funding for your projects!"

Lupin struggled to stay on track as he came under fire. "...The most efficient way to get information is with money!"

Cardia asked the question that was on my mind. "What about you, Fran?"

Fran's face froze and he twitched nervously. "...I...uh...I used the most out of everyone."

Lupin grinned at Fran in a malicious manner. "Excuse me, can you say that again? I didn't quite hear you."

Fran hung there, looking like a ghost, and replied. "I used the most out of everyone."

I asked the question while looking for a way to defend Fran. "Why is that Fran?"

Fran's auto response seemed to kick in. "Everyone came to me asking for upgrades..and I needed them for my experiments..."

I swore I watched a little ghost of Fran exit his body as he admitted this.

Saint's face froze in a concerned position, as I struggled to figure out what the implications for our group were.

"You seem to have a bit of a problem." Saint commented as the rest of the group huddled together.

Impey looked around the room thoughtfully. "I suppose we could always sell some of the art around here."

I didn't see Saint tense as much as sensed it, but the overly polite smile took a dark turn as the count froze.

Impey continued his train of thought, oblivious of the danger he was in. "We could just pick a few and it would solve our money problems, right Saint-G?"

Lupin hurried to remedy the situation as Impey looked over in horror as Saint's eyes flashed in a malicious light at him. "Stop Impey! Just stop. You're in danger of getting us all thrown out!"

Lupin covered Impey's mouth in a panic and turned to Saint Germin to reassure him. "We definitely will not be selling any art."

Lupin turned on Impey and growled. "Just shut up!"

I thought about it, while others thought of a way to get cash. I leaned over to Saint, thinking I should make my suggestion to him before everyone else. "Could I borrow your violin? I could put on street performances for some cash."

Saint set his hand on my arm. "That is very kind of you, but you shouldn't worry. If you need anything just come to me." Saint's soft voice barely reached me as the others expressed their ideas.

"...But I want to help everyone."

Saint held a finger to my lips as I protested.

Van was looking over the paper, sipping his coffee, like he did every morning. The ruckus around him was bothersome. He flicked the next page open to the classifieds and seen a likely job offering. He tossed the open paper into the middle of the table. "What about that one?"

Impey picked up the paper and looked at it. "Teachers wanted for an all girls boarding school! Sign me up!"

Lupin looked the paper over shaking his head. "You would be fired before you even started."

Fran's comment was just as harsh. "His motives are too impure, he would never make the interview."

Van's irritated voice rose above them. "I meant the one below."

Fran looked at the paper, below the large posting that had caught Impey's attention. "The London Firm, they are looking for someone to stop a thief?" Fran looked up from his reading. "The one that has been terrorizing downtown London and going after the vampire treasures?"

Van nodded at Fran's statement. "I will be taking the job. The rest of you can do what you want."

I recoiled from Van's hostile words as the other three guys discussed the implications of the job.

"Well, it takes place in a few days." Lupin's voice cut above the others. "I think we can do it."

Impey's fist pumped the air. "I am in!"

Fran's dejected voice rang out. "We don't have a choice, we need the money."

Saint smiled at the solution. "I think it sounds like fun."

I stood up nodding. "I want to help."

Cardia stood up last. "I agree with Fran, we don't have a choice."

Lupin handed Van back his paper. "Good, we will plan on attending the auction in three days time."

After everyone left I approached Saint. "What is the auction?"

Saint set down the book he had been considering reading. "It's a underground auction where people with money congregate to bid on objects. In this case many of them are stolen, cursed, or dark objects of questionable origins."

I understood what he was saying, but didn't quite comprehend why vampire objects were of such a concern. "So, why is the thief targeting vampiric origins?"

Saint tapped the book under his finger. "That is a good question. Might I ask you one?" I wasn't sure where Saint was heading with this conversation. "Would you target items if they were of angelic origins?"

My blood froze and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Is that even a possibility?"

Saint nodded. "Angel's are not nearly are widely feared as vampires, but to an auction focusing on these type of objects it is entirely possible that something might turn up."

My hands started to tremble. "That's so...so..HUMAN!" My voice trailed off after my outburst, and my eyes started to tear up on their own.

Saint got up and approached me. "Does it bother you so?" Saint's face appeared a bit troubled.

If it was from my unintended outburst or at my emotions, I did not know. I pushed the chair out from beneath me. "Excuse me, I would like to be left alone right now."

I bowed as Saint paused in his motions.

"As you wish, my lady." Saint gave me a small bow and I left the room.


	13. Chapter 13: Vampire Requiem

Chapter 13: Vampire Requiem

Two nights later, I still wasn't sure how I felt about the possibilities of my clan's possessions being traded for profit among humans. As I soaked in the bath on the evening before the auction, I still struggled to process my emotions. Fran had already admitted he had worked with angel blood before, but I was too afraid to ask if he had ever ran into any other angel materials in his line of work.

I started talking to myself out loud. "What if we do find something tomorrow? I don't want another incident like the other night…"

I felt really conflicted and lost. Van had been keeping a stringent distance between us, so I had resorted to practicing by myself out in an obscure area of the garden for a few hours after dinner every night. Open on my desk were some graphical maps of London, a book about advanced medical procedures, and several sheets of paper with several of Impey's personal recipes jotted down.

I suspected that Cardia was in the same boat as me, learning all she could from the men in such a short period, and the thought passed my mind that I should work just as hard. Under all of that was a couple of music sheets I had been working on, as well as the notes on what I had found in several of Saint's history books that seemed to indicate something I _should_ know. I gave up trying to figure out my feelings and just settled on attempting to get a good night's rest.

I pulled the plug on the large claw footed bathtub and stood up, in doing so, I caught sight of my back in the mirror. The lines on my back just seemed to be growing. The two vertical lacerations on my shoulders had healed just as completely as the rest of me since that other morning. Even remotely thinking about it still made me blush...Still, I wondered why that had happened.

Getting out of the tub, I hit a slick of water. I managed to slip and fall onto the tile with an ungraceful landing as possible. In my tumbles, I had thrown out my hand to stop my fall. In the process I had scrapped across the edge of the sink. My silver blood raced over the tiles from a jagged cut on my hand.

Interested, I licked it and waited for something to happen. Nothing did, and the blood continued to drip onto the tile. I sighed and wrapped my hand in a towel. "Guess I can't keep myself in one piece even if I tried."

I sighed realizing I would need to make a trip to visit Fran before I retired for the night. "So much for a early bedtime…" I growled as I struggled to put my clothes on one handed. I gave up halfway through messing with all my buckles and ties. Frumpled, and most of my attire just pulled losely into place, I wandered down the halls towards Fran's lab.

I held my hand just above my heart and knocked with my good one. "Uhh, excuse me Fran?"

There was the sound of beakers clanging against each other, and soon there was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door.

Fran unlocked the door, and pulled it open to reveal a wet and rather disgruntled looking Sierra.

"Sierra, what happened?" Fran's face immediately turned to one of concern, and he noticed her holding her hand in an awkward position.

"What did you do now?" Fran felt the need to pinch the bridge of his nose as Sierra explained that she had tripped getting out of the bathtub. "What am I going to do with you?" Fran asked her with a concerned smile as he lead Sierra inside his lab.

Sierra sat down on the bench as Fran went to get his medical supplies.

I unwrapped my hand and stopped applying pressure on it once Fran sat back down.

"Let's see what you did this time." Fran pulled back the towel and winced. "This looks kind of bad." Fran started to wipe away the access blood. "Maybe it's not as bad as I thought." Fran revised his inspection after cleaning the wound. It was a nasty looking cut, but it was just on the pad, and about two inches long.

Sierra hissed as Fran disinfected the wound and then applied his healing salve onto her hand. "Hey, Fran?"

Fran was a little involved in his work. "Hmmm?"

Sierra watched as he applied padding and then started to wrap the wound. "I was wondering if you had ever worked with other angel materials?"

Fran was thrown off guard by the serious question. "What? No!" Fran's quick response was a bit panicked.

Sierra a bit distressed herself held up her good hand to stop him. "I just wanted to know if it was possible!"

Fran adjusted his glasses looking a bit relieved. "I have read some strange things on the properties of angels vs vampire materials, but after the incident with Zicterium, I tried to move more toward plant based alchemy and pharmaceuticals."

I leaned forward intently. "Is there a way I can read these materials?"

Fran's mouth had gone dry at Sierra's innocent actions. Sierra's warm, sweet, scent overrode the chemical smells of his lab in this confined space. Her partially open shirt, completely untied, allowed him to make out the tops of her ample breasts. To add to his distress the dampness of her hair, soaked through her white shirt. The whole situation was giving him more problems then Fran cared to admit.

"Fran?" I asked as Fran's blush just got larger. "Is something wrong?"

Fran averted his eyes and managed a response. "No…"

I looked down and seen what was causing Fran's adverse reaction to me.

"Oh, I am sorry!" I clutched my shirt closed and tried to tie it.

Fran got up suddenly with an air of restless energy. "Wait, I think I have one of the articles. Hold on a second." Fran's face was still bright red as he went to one of his numerous bookshelves and began scanning the stacks.

I had my own problems, trying to get the shirt tied and looking semi presentable.

Fran came back a few minutes after he observed that Sierra had stopped fussing, having got her clothes in some semblance of order. Fran handed over a leaf of papers. "This is all I have right now on the subject. I am sorry I don't have the original works."

I took the papers from Fran with a smile. "Thanks Fran!" I leaped up and hugged him before racing off.

Fran was left feeling more than a little distressed at what had just occurred, as the smell of Sierra's clean scent lingered in his lab. Thoughts raced through his head as he shut and locked the door to his lab. Fran leaned against the back of the door brushing one hand through his hair as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

I made it back to my room, and looked at the time with a sudden yelp. I dropped the papers onto my bedside table and struggled out of my street clothes and into my nightgown before crawling into bed.

* * *

The day of the auction I woke up and dressed practically.

I pulled on the black jacket Saint had given me, with white corset and boots to contrast it. I went to go buckle on my rapier, and made a quick assessment that I would need to adjust the belt to ride on my other hip. After a slight struggle, I managed to get the belt buckled into place. I got to the door before I remembered I also needed to follow Fran's instructions. I sat down at the table for another minute to fetch Fran's healing salve and proceed to clean and freshly bandage my hand. The cut didn't look that much better than it had last night, but the bleeding had stopped and it was not inherently bothering me, so I did not care. After putting the lid on the salve, I left to go down to breakfast.

"So after lunch we are going to head down to the site to check in." Lupin's voice made it past my morning daze.

"Huh? What?"

My response went unnoticed as Cardia's voiced a concern. "But Lupin weren't we kicked out of the gambling house?"

Saint chuckled softly as Lupin tried to explain to Sierra what had gone on before she had joined the household. "We might have been thrown out of the boardwalk due to a certain someone shooting up the place on us." Lupin directed his gaze to Van Helsing who was pointedly ignoring the barbed comments.

"But Lupin, didn't your gambling also get us in trouble before Van Helsing showed up?" Cardia's innocent question had Impey burst out laughing.

Lupin was at a loss. "Umm...ahhh..That might have happened as well."

Van's voice quieted the table. "If I show up, there shouldn't be any problems regardless."

Fran assessed Van's statement. "Well, it is a bodyguard position, having a famous war hero such as yourself show up, would just give them a better advantage."

Van folded his arms and responded. "I'll leave early and have a word with them."

Impey caught sight of Sierra's disappointment. "Have you never been to the boardwalk?" His overly cheerful voice caught me off guard.

"Um, not that I can remember." I admitted openly as Impey pulled me up next to him.

"Then it's a good thing you are going with us!"

My amazed face must have been funny because a couple of the guys stifled a laugh."If you say so, Impey."

A little after noon, the whole group was waiting at the edge of the river.

I turned to Saint. "There are some really weird people here."

My eyes darted left and right in high anxiety. The composition of the crowd was bewildering to me.

"Scantily clad females, proper ladies, men in suits, men with no shirts. Entertainers eating swords and belching fire." I listed off what I saw to him, trying to process what was happening around me. The noises and sudden bangs around me made my head spin.

Impey caught sight of my malfunctioning, overloaded system, and started laughing. "Haha, look at Sierra! She's broken."

A few minutes later I gave up trying to process all the information I was overloaded with and just acted. I approached a shady man next to us that had been hanging around next to us for some time and nonchalantly relieved him of his purse.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing!" The shady man yelled at me in anger.

"Isn't that normal here? I just watched you slash those two gentleman's purses, and remove that ladie's 20 karat gold necklace." I asked misunderstanding why he was angrily shouting at me. Saint managed to spot me a few seconds after this exchange started to happen.

The shady guy pulled a beaten knife out from under his coat. My eyes narrowed in on the sunlight reflecting off the battered piece of metal in his hand.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" I asked him as I dodged his first swipe.

"Bitch! Give it back, along with anything else you have on you of value! Before I cut you wide open!"

The exchange was definitely attracting attention now. Saint came in from behind the man and grabbed his hand in one definitive action. "My apologies good sir, but she is with me."

I sensed Lupin and Impey came up behind me. I felt a slight tug on my hand as Lupin relieved me of my snatched purse.

The guy realized he was outnumbered and put his knife away, growling. "You better watch your back."

Saint let him go and the guy fled into the crowd. "Well that was interesting." He commented as Impey gushed over me. "I took my eyes off you for one minute and this happens?" Saint's voice had a tone of disapproval.

I bowed my head in submission. "My apologies, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Van's hard, annoyed, voice sounded from behind us causing my hair to stand up on end. I shot forward and hid behind Saint, my heart racing. Lupin raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"We are free to go in." Van's voice cut the crowd as Fran and Cardia came back with several sticks of a cloud like substance in pink and blue colors.

"Are you alright?" Cardia asked me as I tried to regain my composure.

"Ga!" I flocked behind Impey.

"I think she might be in the middle of a sensory overload." Saint observed as Cardia peeked behind Impey's back. Impey thought the whole thing was hilarious and wouldn't stop laughing at me.

"Here." Cardia offered me a stick of pink cloud like substance. "Try this, its really good."

I stood with my back against Impey and accepted Cardia's offering.

"How do I eat this?" I asked as the group started to move in. Saint forced me into a position towards the middle of the group. Cardia took a small bite out of hers from the top and her face dissolved into a bliss.

"Huh…" I looked down at mine and took a small bite off the top. The substance dissolved in my mouth almost instantly.

Impey stuck his head down next to my treat and took a large bite off the top. "Tastes pretty good doesn't it?"

I scowled up at the tall redhead. "Eat your own!" I moved mine over to my other hand and noticed Van was standing next to me. Through my lashes I examined his expression as I took another bite of my treat. It was his typical expression, slightly annoyed, slightly stoic.

Cardia was sharing with Lupin up front, and Impey had commandeered the extra candy from Fran, having already finished his first one. Saint was slowly eating his as he walked next to Fran. I offered mine to Van. "Would you like to try some? I think it's really good!" Van's expression didn't change as he refused. A tad bit hurt I took another bite from mine.

A gloved hand from behind reached between us and pulled a portion of my treat off the top. I looked over my shoulder to see Saint munching on the pink candy. Saint licked the side of his lip seductively. "Would you like to try some of mine?" Saint held out the blue one towards me and my eyes shined.

"Yes please!" I just took a bite out of Saint's blue one. "Oh, its raspberry flavored!"

Saint chuckled at my reaction. "Do you enjoy it?" I nodded happily.

Fran spoke up. "It's called Fairy Floss, its a new treat here at the boardwalk."

I took another bite of mine. "It's got such a unique texture!"

Saint offered me the rest of his blue one in my bliss. "Would it suit you to consume the rest of mine?"

My eyes grew huge. "Umm, I don't want to take your fairy floss away…" I shyly offered mine in exchange for his.

Saint accepted my offer with a impish smile and passed me his blue one. I finished my snack as we got to the main building towards the back of the boardwalk.

The building was huge, built with an nondescript tan brick. I looked up at the doors as two bouncers approached us. Van stepped out front to have a word with them.

Saint looked over at me gasping up at the building in wonder. "My lady?"

I turned towards him. "What?"

"Hold still." I noticed I couldn't see anyone else as an array of armed men paraded in front of us.

Saint's face was really close to mine. "Saint?!"

He quickly rubbed his thumb over my lip and onto my cheek, causing me to freeze completely in place.

"There!" His smile had a very mischievous quality to it. "You had a bit of candy stuck to your lip and I could not resist." His calm voice made my heart do back flips and I felt the heat rising to my face.

"Hey!" Impey's tall frame was waving to us. "We are heading inside!"

Saint waved his understanding. "Oh dear." He looked at me. "Sierra?"

His voice sounded kind of distant as I wavered in place. My chest felt like it was burning. I felt a strong presence near me as Saint wrapped his arm around me to hold me steady. "It seems my teasing as quite upset you."

I started to focus again as his words processed through my head. Saint's piercing light teal eyes forced me to see only them.

"Saint?" I blinked a few times is surprise.

Saint watched as Sierra's eyes started to focus their silver color residing back to their normal blue. "I think we had best go inside. Can you walk?"

All I could see was Saint's concerned face. Shook my head as if to clear the cobwebs.

"Saint?" I clutched my head.

"Give it a minute." Saint's concerned voice reached the small space between us as he held me close.

My world started to clear as I took deeper breaths. I started laughing.

Saint looked at me in surprise. "What is so funny?" He seemed to want to know.

I took a deep breath. "I seriously thought you were going to kiss me!" I laughed unable to help myself, and wipped the tears from my eyes. "I forgot how to breathe."

Saint's expression turned into a very interested one. "So what would have happened if I had?"

I hurriedly brought my hands up waving them around in a panic."I don't know!"

Saint's smile curled into the most mischievous smirk I had ever seen. "Perhaps another time." He offered his arm and we made our way into the building. While we walked I considered the complications I had been involved in recently as if in a daze.

Cardia looked back to see Saint leading a dazed Sierra into the building. "Lupin, what's wrong with Sierra?"

Lupin's keen eyes evaluated the pair walking through the doors. "That is a good question."

Cardia looked around the auction. Everyone was giving them a wide berth, it seemed that Van Helsing's reputation had proceeded him.

I stepped into the cooler building and examined the surrounding company. Trigger happy gunslingers, hard boiled types, and cut throats seemed milling around the place in large numbers. Van was easy to make out, as he stood in a circle all to himself near the front of the stage. The others stood off a little to the side, and seemed to be talking to different people. I assumed they were working on gathering information.

A larger man shifted in front of me blocking my way towards the stage. "Excuse us?" I tried to push past him, and he finally looked down at me with a strange leer.

"Ladies shouldn't be here unattended." I scowled up at him then looked behind me for Saint. Saint stood back towards the entrance reviewing and speaking with the nearby auction attendants, leaving me virtually alone.

A faint chill broke out on my spine as I realized I had never even suspected Saint had left my side as the guys in front of me started crowding around, pinching me off on three sides.

"If you want a good time, well, we aren't going to complain." The big one in front of me cracked his knuckles as if he meant business. I realized I was surround at this point. I kept my cool, my hand reaching for my weapon and slowly moved into a defensive stance.

"She's such a hottie! I bet she would fetch a super high price." Another one from my side me reached out to touch me.

I took a deep breath deciding on my reaction. "Back off!" My voice was low and menacing.

The group of guys around me laughed at my bark. "Oh, the little lady thinks she can fight?" "Does the kitten need some milk!" "I'll give her some milk!"

The one in front of me made his move, reaching out his hand out toward me. I slid between his guard with ease and slammed my elbow into his stomach. I distinctly heard bones breaking. Not stopping now that the action had started, I leap up and slammed my boot across his face, sending him sailing to the ground. I didn't stop to see if he got back up.

His friends, surprised at my resistance, attacked together. I dodged the first one and followed him, downing him with the move Van had used to subdue me in the alley. I targeted his pressure point at the base of his neck and he dropped like a rock. I used my momentum to hop over him and landed a flying kick into the remaining ones middle. Landed gracefully on my feet, I straightened up as all three fell to the ground either unconscious or in pain, dusting my hands off.

"What do you think your doing?" I looked over as a small flock of black and white dressed attendants hurrying towards me.

I put my arms up in protest. "They attacked me first!" A couple of guys that had heard and witness the exchange nodded in agreement. "The lass was just trying to get pass, more towards the stage. That one over there and his pals, seemed to think she would be easy pickings."

I folded arms together and sniffed highly offended. "That's what they get for underestimating me."

A couple of heavy footsteps sounded out on the floorboards behind me. I looked over towards the source of the steps to see Van standing there, looking slightly smug. "This is my apprentice, I trust we do not have any problems here gentlemen?"

The attendants immediately recognized him and bowed out of sight within seconds. A few of them manged to grab the men who were laying on the floor and haul them to their feet with little patience.

"We have some questions for you!" The attendance barked as they escorted the brutes out of the building.

"That was some pretty lethal work back there." Van was still waiting for me.

I turned around to address him. "Gee, I wonder where I learned that?"

Van actually managed a sly smile at my sarcasm.

I approached him warily. "So what was that comment about being your apprentice?"

Whatever smile had been there was quickly replaced by a stoic expression. "It was an excuse, don't bother yourself with it."

I nodded in agreement. "Ya, I agree. We would actually need to train together for me to be considered an apprentice."

Van stopped walking as he listened to my barbed comment, and he looked down at me with a scowl.

I scowled back up at him, giving as good as I got.

"Sierra!" Fran came up in a panic. "What was that about?"

I continued to scowl at Van Helsing as I answered Fran. "They seemed to think I would make a decent prostitute."

Both guys faces turned a little paler as I ground out the words in distaste.

"Well..aha...Least you took care of them." Fran was trying to pacify me. I sighed and looked away from Van's unrelentingly gaze, flustered.

Saint came back over a little while after we secured the corner nearest to the stage. "Well now, this is exciting."

I was sitting on the ground next to Cardia chatting as he approached. Saint crouched down next to me. "There has just been a notice from the thief saying he will strike at 10 pm."

We all nodded, we had heard several hushed whispers of that rumor already.

"There is one more interesting bit of information, Sierra, I think you will be deeply interested in." Saint paused for a moment assessing my response. "In addition to the crest of the dragon, there will also be the crest of the house of Azrael."

My eyes flashed at the mention of my house name, but I made no comment.

Cardia spoke up. "What do you mean Saint Germain?"

"Ah.." Saint left off on his comment as I reached out and grabbed his jacket.

"Drop it." I left the comment off with a frigid voice that broke no argument. "I am going for a walk."

Impey watched as Sierra retreated. "Is it wise to let her go like that?"

Saint looked troubled. "Perhaps I should not have said anything?"

Lupin was already back to networking and seeing what he could find out about the house of Azrael.

"I'll go." Van stood up and didn't wait for approval before turning to follow Sierra.

"Since when does he...?" Impey was cut off by Fran.

"I think it's a good idea, no one will bother her with Van watching." Fran observed as Van cut through the crowd.

I directly headed towards the bar portion of the auction hoping to score a drink and maybe get some information. As I approached the bar I felt someone come up behind me. I tensed as Van's deep voice reached my ears.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped at the bar, ignoring him and attempted to get the bar tender's attention.

Van pulled up next to me with a visible frown. "What exactly were you planning on accomplishing here?" His gruff voice, did not sound impressed by my sudden decision making skills.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Care to buy me a drink?"

Van's eyes took on a look of muted surprise as he examined Sierra more closely. Her eyes looked dead to him. The expression on her face looked hauntingly familiar. "I don't think that is a good idea." His voice was measured as he responded to her request.

"That's fine." I tapped the guy's shoulder next to me and gave him a forced smile. "Hey handsome, care to buy a lady a drink?"

The guy turned around to see who was addressing him. I smiled at him doing my best to convince him to oblige with my request. Oblivious to me, Van was standing behind me, looking like he might murder someone.

"Ah well, I would love to sweetheart but that man behind you seems quite defensive of your pretty face, perhaps you should ask him?" The guy turned around to get back to his prior conversation. I turned around to address the barkeep.

"What'll you have?"

I addressed the tender in a voice completely devoid of emotion. "Whisky."

The bar keep looked at me and then at Van. "Are you buying?"

Van's gaze could have murdered the entire room as he grudgingly set the coins on the counter. "Make it two." The irate hunter hissed.

The barkeep was fairly good at minding his own business. He poured the glasses and set them in front of the couple without so much as another word.

I took the glass in hand and rolled it. I watched the amber liquid twirl around in its container before taking a sip. "Do you normally drink on the job?" I asked the barbed question to Van.

He scowled as he took a drink and ignored me. I continued on, unperturbed by his lack of a response. "I have been trying for most of the week to figure out how I feel about my family heirlooms being sold for profit here."

I took a drink as Van stood next to me silently. The hunter had a carefully guarded look on his face. I looked up at him feeling nothing but an blank emptiness. "What do you think?"

I took another sip from the glass not expecting him to answer me. "...Here is the conclusion I came to. I don't want everyone wasting money on me."

Van set down an empty glass in front of him. "Then what is the purpose of this?"

I shot him a look over my glass and chugged the remainder in my glass. "...I just wanted to stop feeling for a little while."

Van set down another set of coins. "Does this make it better?" His voice was kind of bitter as the barkeep refilled our glasses.

I took the second drink and shotgunned it. "Unless you have a better way of suppressing emotions, this will just need to do for now."

The bartender watched me kill the second glass and panicked. Urgently, he tugged on Van's sleeve to get his attention. "That's our highest proof, and your lady there just drank two glasses!"

Van shrugged him off and offered me his mostly untouched glass."I think she could use it."

I looked at the amber liquid in the glass he was offering me and took it with shaking arms. "Thank you."

Van's face was extremely bitter as he watched Sierra down the third glass in less then 15 minutes. Sierra set the glass on the counter and leaned up against Van who froze at the close contact.

"Funny. I thought you would push me away." Sierra's voice sounded small as she played with the empty glass. They stood there for a few minutes before Sierra spoke up.

"Should we go for that walk now?" Sierra asked as Van checked his watch, 15 minutes to 9.

"A short one." His voice was guarded as she drew away from him. It left a cold spot on his arm where she had been moments before.

Sierra lead him up to the third story and out onto the balcony.

"How did you know about this place?" Van asked as Sierra stood on the edge of the balcony.

"I watched several people coming and going from this area." Her voice was as dead as her eyes were. Somehow, it bothered Van even more than when he had seen her in tears. He waited near her as she turned to face the river, her back to him, so Van couldn't see her expression. The wind swept off the water, tugging playfully at her outfit, and made her hair trail out behind her in long silver strands.

"I remember more now." My voice sounded dead to even me. "I remember when they broke my wings to keep me from escaping." I raked my dead stare across the water as I continued in a lifeless manor. "I remember my acceptance into the Royal Guard. It's the only reason they keep me alive you know, because I was useful."

I leaned my head behind me to glance at Van's expression. "I remember Finis laughing as he ordered my family killed right before my eyes."

Van couldn't think of anything to say as Sierra's confession continued. It was another path of misery and betrayal at the hands of his most hated enemy. Van gritted his hands in rage as Sierra's story continued.

I turned around to lean on the balcony, facing Van fully now, as I continued to express bits of my memories. "The queen ordered the attack on my clan because of what she learned our blood could do..."

As I dropped incoherent parts of my past I leaned over the balcony and looked down. "It seems like the auction is going to be starting soon." I leaned over a little to far and felt myself start to fall backward.

Van watched abesently as Sierra leaned out, absorbed in his own thoughts, until she just let go of the railing.

"Sierra!" Van caught me by grabbing my hand as I let my entire body fall.

I looked up at him with dead eyes. "Just let me go. I'll be alright." Van scowled his normally annoyed look and pulled me up with ease.

"Are you trying to die?!" His outburst, along with my fall, had attracted the attention of the people around us.

I leaned into him, my breath reeking of whisky and bad decisions as whispered. "Is that any different then you?"

I slandered off leaving Van rooted, momentarily, to the spot.

Nine thirty rolled around before I got back to the group with Van trailing a little bit behind me looking severely annoyed.

"Sierra!" Impey rushed over. "I was so worried about you!"

He picked me up and twirled me around. Impey's expression changed to that of horror, as he watched my face as it took on a unhealthy looking green color. Impey immediately set me down and I reeled, dizzy, and completely unsteady on my feet.

"You smell like...VAN!" Impey's voice was full of concern, and harsh disapproval, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "She reeks of alcohol!"

This gathered the attention of the rest of the crew and they crowded around.

"Did you take her out drinking?!" Impey's voice was attracting the attention of the people around us.

"Impey, shut up." My dead voice cut through his protests. I held up three coins I had snatched out of the purse earlier. "I am perfectly capable of getting my own drinks. Thanks."

Van scowled at the coins in my hand and in resentment for my actions, went off on his own. Impey's dejected voice fussed over me while the rest of them looked at me with concern.

"Sierra?" Fran had succeeded in separating me from the rest of the group. "What's wrong?"

Fran's overly concerned face, made me clam up all together. The last thing I wanted to tell him were the very things I had just confessed to Van. I was terrified on what kind of reaction Fran would have if he did find out. Fran's hand found my face and my arms.

"You're so cold!" He struggled out of his jacket and tried to drape it around my shoulders.

I pushed it back to him. "We are starting soon, keep it."

Fran bit his lip in worry as Sierra pushed him away.

In truth, the auction for a cursed Aztec crown, had just finished and they were wheeling out a golden sword shaped necklace set with rubies. A golden dragon entwined itself around the blade. The bidding started and all the mercenaries held their breath to see if the thief would appear.

"That pendent strangely entices me as an antique collector." Saint's sullen voice rose from behind me.

Impey gasp in amazement. "I have need seen you controlled by greed before Saint-G!"

From the second story I heard the twinkling sound of glass shattering. I looked up just in time to see a kid drop down from the second story balcony. The kid took out two of the guards as he came over the railing. Not human, my brain registered the kids movements as more guards were defeated without much effort. I realized, latently, I should have been moving, but as bullets started to fly I decided to wait and assess the situation.

A small blond haired and golden eyed thief raised his voice as he jumped down from the second story.

"Hear me humans!" He approached the stage, as the mercenaries around him attacked him. "I have come to take back with is rightfully mine!" The vampire took out a score of guards before he was able to get to his goal. Walking confidently up to his prize, the young vampire's eyes radiated heat and uncontrolled rage. "I am King of the Night, Leader of the Nosferatu, and heir to the Delacroix name! I am Delacroix II"

A piece of the puzzle clinked into place for me he raged. That's why he is after vampire treasures.

In that moment I absolved to help him. I made my way away from the group, towards the primary fuse boxes. It only took a single twist to break the shut off valve, and the whole place went dark. I moved towards the thief's nearest escape route.

The thief halted at the sudden change of plans, but took advantage of the confusion. He stopped staring Van Helsing down and bolted out the back door.

Lupin's voice whispered somewhere near me, spurning the group to action."Hold on, calm down. He is to quick for us, we will never be able to catch him that way!"

I didn't say anything as Lupin continued. "That is very unlike Van Helsing, he isn't normally that heated. I wonder what has gotten into him..."

In the mess of confusion, its hard to make out what Lupin is saying, but I felt compelled to stay and try to listen.

"Don't worry. Even though he's got an attitude, we won't desert him. He's one of us. Lets see if we can out maneuver them."

I let the group charge off before me, while I survived the crowd in the darkness. Satisfied that no one would interfere with my plans, I exited the building and promptly took off after the others.

I caught up with them in a nearby park.

Cardia's soft voice rose out of the night. "We are not here to harm you." I heard her trying to negotiate with Delacroix.

"If you are not here to capture me, or harm me what do you plan to do with me?" The kid's voice rang out, his voice still highly volatile and untrusting. It seemed like Delacroix was still on high alert and not trusting us at all.

I approached from behind my group and just stood in the back as Lupin's voice answered him. "We want you to give yourself up, we know someone who is trustworthy in the yard who would listen to you."

The boy's face froze. "Huh?"

Cardia's voice tried to soothe him further. "We understand you are just taking what is rightfully yours."

Rightfully his. It didn't matter who, it was still just a trinket. It wasn't going to bring back the dead, and his current actions were only going to succeed in getting him hurt or killed. My ears picked up furious footsteps approaching from the other side. I turned to observe as, a flustered Van Helsing, appeared almost out of nowhere guns locked on the tiny vampire.

The boy's almost calm demeanor evaporated at the sight of the formidable vampire slayer. "You!" He spat the word as if it was lethal.

Van didn't flinch as he lowered the guns a hair. "Delacroix, or should I call you Dracula now?"

The boy was shaking, whether in fear or in hate I couldn't tell."How dare you! Have...you no shame at all?!"

The sounds of the search Van was leading got closer. Lights could be seen peeking through the trees and the yelling was getting louder by the second. The anger the young vampire was consuming him and he heated yelled his fury at Van. "I will be waiting in the place where you killed my father!" With that the vampire leaped past another set of bushes and was gone.

The group stood around trying to figure out what to do.

I felt my attention span waning as my intoxicated body was deprived of entertainment. I looked around at the lights and shouting coming from all around us and felt distinctly uneasily.

"Sierra?" Saint's voice drifted towards me as my stance instinctively coiled into a more defensible position. "We are leaving."

I looked at his hand, as the rest of the group waited for me a few feet off.

"Coming." I ignored Saint's hand and shouldered forward by myself.

Behind me Saint gave a troubled look to the rest of the group.

* * *

We got back to the mansion a little later that night. The mostly waxed moon left just a sliver of pale light to see by, and the clouds rolled high in the sky.

My thoughts were as turbulent as the sky above me.

Lupin was the one who made the suggestion. "Van Helsing, would you mind if we accompany you tomorrow?"

Van's response was indifferent. "I don't care."

"Right then we should all try to be up before the morning light!" Everyone nodded and we all split our different ways.

I should have been tired, I should have wanted to go to sleep. Instead, I was in the middle of thinking I was going to die.

"I am never drinking again!" I growled holding my head and brushing my teeth. "Need water...no wait, tea."

The idea of drinking something, anything, to get the burning taste out of my throat was appealing. I wandered down to the kitchens to make a nightcap. My head reeled with each and every step I took painful. The feeling like I was going to puke more then once overtook me and I had to fight the nausea down as I waited for the tea kettle to warm.

I finished heating the water and seeped the lavender in the hot liquid. I looked at the off colored water as I waited for it to cool with a heavy, pained, scowl. My ears picked up on the sound of a door behind closed, and I had to sate my curiosity by peaking out the window. It was Van, he was standing in the middle of the garden with a heavy expression on his face.

Unsure of the damage I had caused with my earlier comments, but feeling a distinct need to not be alone. I exited the kitchen gripping with my steaming mug of tea like a lifeline.

I approached the hunter cautiously. Van still had not moved...and he didn't appear to be doing anything in particular.

"Van Helsing?" My voice came out as a slight disturbance in the calm night.

Van turned around to see who was calling him. "Oh, its you."

His comment seemed less angry and more dismissive, they weren't anything I could work with.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I crawled up on the stone ledge closest to him.

"Thinking."

Typical short answer, I puffed my cheeks up in irritation but let it go. It had taken a lot for me to admit the things I had today, Van was probably thinking about his past as well. I wanted to ask, but I didn't have the heart to interrupt. Quietly, I sipped my tea. In truth, Van was probably the one I felt closest to out of the group, and I was the most at ease with the irritable soldier. It bothered me something fierce that he never seemed to be on the better ends of my attention.

I sighed into my tea, upset by how things were turning out.

"What's wrong?" Van's low voice inquired.

"Just thinking."

Van shifted, his hard combat boots making a distinctive sound on the pavers beneath him.

"If you want to talk..." His voice sounded a bit conflicted at the statement.

I shook my head slowly, in relief I could feel my hangover was easing. "No. I think I have done enough sharing for one day."

I reached behind me and plucked a blossom from the overgrown garden behind me.

"Though," I examined the flower in front of me and willed it to open. The blossom obliged, breaking out into a beautifully, small, white periwinkle that seemed to sparkle in the sparse moonlight. "I am worried about the little vampire."

My eyes settled on him. "And you, to a point."

Van shifted uncomfortably. "There is no reason to worry about me."

I chuckled softly to myself and muttered under my breath. "If you say so."

I got up, my cup now devoid of tea. "I am going to go to bed now, Mr. Van Helsing, try not to stay up all night."

As I passed by him, I stopped and offered him the freshly bloomed periwinkle.

Van stared at the flower being presented to him before accepting it.

My face broke out into a small, sad, smile and I left him alone out in the garden with his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14: Murder Mansion

Chapter 14: Murder Mansion

That next morning I awoke with slightly less of a headache.

"Uggg..." I was moving slower then normal that morning. I struggled over to the small table in my room, before starting to pull off the bandages on my hand. I wanted to clean it before we left. I pulled the last wrapping off and scowled at my hand as I examined the cut. The wound had healed to the point that it was just small thin line. I assessed it would be gone before the day was finished.

I pressed my face into my hands in realization, now having a better idea at what caused my rapid healing.

"This is going to be mess..." Not having a lot of time to devote myself to my current predicament, I finished getting ready and proceeded downstairs to the breakfast room.

"Morning Sierra!" Impey's typically cheerful voice greeted me from the kitchen.

"Good morning Impey." I peeked into the kitchen to see Impey standing there in the maid apron and lace headpiece I had worn the other day and stifled a laugh.

"Ah!" Impey smiled wide and came up and grabbed my hand. "You are back to being a lovely enchantress this morning!"

I winced at his loud voice reached my still sensitive head. "A somewhat hung over enchantress." I mumbled as Impey hung onto my hand. "I would really appreciate some tea, please? Impey?"

Impey came out of whatever cheesy fantasy he had wandered into as the result of grabbing my hand. "Tea? Oh ya!" Impey winked at me. "It's on the table, help yourself."

I pulled my hand away from him. "Thank you!" I gave him a quick smile. "And by-the-way Impey you look totally adorable in that outfit."

Impey gave me a huge grin and threw me a quick thumbs up. "I'll wear it more often just for you!"

Smiling at Impey's antics and still slightly holding my head, I sat down and started pouring my tea before everyone else came down to breakfast.

Impey presented another great spread with limited ingredients. Impey's crying face made its appearance after the last dish. "We are going to starve!"

Cardia's voice of reason spoke up."Since we didn't catch the thief, we don't have any money…"

The group was quiet for a few respectable moments before Saint spoke up. "Ah, as it was my request to let the thief go, I can give you a loan until you find a more respectable way to make a profit." A slight smile appeared on the counts face has he presented his offer.

"You are a lifesaver Saint-G!" Impey threw Saint a thumbs up as Lupin spoke up.

"With our money situation resolved, Van do you mind tell us where we are headed today?"

* * *

An hour later we were on a train into Scotland.

There were too many of us to squeeze into a single train booth, so I had ended up sitting next to Saint, across from Van. Impey, Lupin, Fran, and Cardia were in the booth in front of us. I could make out Impey's loud voice and Cardia's giggles as our booth sat in almost complete silence. I was very content to watch the passing countryside. The feeling of nostalgia washed over me as the countryside passed us by.

Some time later...

"You should rest." I looked at the source of the voice. It came from the man situated directly across from me.

"Oh?"

Van's eye's drifted from watching out the window to mine. "Everyone else is."

I could hear a loud snoring from the other booth and I assumed it could only be Impey. The rest of the train was silent as well.

"I was thinking." I blushed under Van's hard stare.

"About?"

I mulled over his question before answering.

"I feel this is kind of peaceful. Not the train ride part, I still think this is a moving death machine, but rather traveling as a group."

Van put his hand on the side of his face as if asking me to continue.

"I am not sure how to describe it...it just feels like I am safe." I couldn't put the words into much more context then that and I fell silent.

Van's eyes drifted back out the window. "You should still rest, you still have bags under your eyes from last night."

I scowled at him as a result of his comment. Out of spite I slid closer to Saint, who appeared to be sleeping, and rested my head on Saint's shoulder. I thought I seen a tint of jealousy in Van's eyes before I closed my eyes, but I put it out of my mind. It only took a few seconds for me to fall into the world of dreams.

* * *

We arrived at the manor shortly before sundown.

The onset of dusk bathed everything in a blood red hue. Van lead the way through the ruinous marshlands, over forgotten paths. The trees in this area where long since dead. Their dried withered husks stood as charred sentinels over the ominous grave sites. Slowly our path, drenched in the fading light, opened up to reveal a once prosperous mansion. Crawling vices and other vegetation grew into the massive stone structure, their roots toppling the masonry work under them. It was a scene of decay and despair.

I followed Van almost blindly through deserted grounds, a palpable sadness hung over the area. Soon, I felt the tears start to prick at the corner of my eyes, but I forced myself to ignore them and proceeded to follow Van further into the mansion. The great wooden doors stood slightly ajar. Their blackened remains showed signs of long extinguished flames. Van pushed the one door open further. The old wood creaked and moaned under his touch.

The door opened into the barren foyer. Inside held the remnants of the atrocities that had occurred here. Bullet holes and indescribable stains riddled the interior. The carpet was faded to a undescriptive color, fraying at the edges, but the there was an unmistakable air of lost grandeur. Our footsteps were muffled by the carpet, and our presence was almost unnoticeable as we progressed further into the house. Van lead with a strong sense of purpose, and the rest of us followed unbidden. No one wanted to be the one to break the oppressive silence.

At the top of the grand staircase, waiting patiently, stood the young vampire from the night before with golden eyes. The molten orbs of hatred pierced the group and fell squarely on Van Helsing.

I stood there in muted horror as Van proceeded to pull both his guns on the vampire.

"Delacroix, or should I call you Dracula?" Van's smug voice echoed around the chamber, sounding out of place in the oppressive atmosphere.

The young vampire's eyes seemed to blaze with hatred. "How dare you, of all people, address me that way!"

I hid behind Saint as the conversation grew even more conflicted.

"I am Delacroix II! King of all vampires!"

I covered my ears hoping to not hear anymore.

"Do you know how many of my brethren I buried on these grounds thanks to you?!"

One tear leaked out my one eye, followed by another. The hate filled worlds of the young king filled my consciousness even through my covered ears, and I couldn't turn stop the tears. His story, resounded so closely to my own, and the dishonor to the fallen, made it impossible for me to turn away from this conflict.

Slowly, I rubbed my sleeve across my eyes as Van's voice responded. "Do you think you can kill me?"

The first blast from Van's shotgun sent all my hairs standing on end.

Saint moved closer to the rest of the group as I turned slowly around to face the conflict. Van was not going easy on the vampire. I was frozen at the ruthlessness of Van Helsing's moves, but I couldn't help but notice Van's eyes. Though Van's actions were ruthless and efficient, his eyes held such a great sadness. With every report from the blazing guns, the vampire king took more damage, and my heart broke further.

It was fairly obvious from the beginning that the vampire was too young and inexperienced to take Van on in a remotely fair fight. As a result the fight was extremely one sided, as Van fired more and more rocksalt at the kid.

The painful exchange took only a few minutes, Van was not going to play around to make his point known.

"Stay down." Van's low warning echoed down the empty halls.

"I hate you and all you humans! Just kill me now!" The youth raged at Van as he struggled to get to his feet. Van fired another round of rock salt into the vampire causing Delacroix to cry out in pain.

"No."

"Just kill me so I can be with my Father and mother once more!" The vampire king begged and pleaded for Van to end his misery.

Van's heartless stare pierced the young vampire, but he wouldn't pull the final trigger.

I moved forward unbidden. Saint held his hand out to stop me as he whispered. "This isn't our fight, stay out of it."

The disgusted look I gave Saint was enough for him to drop his hand and bow back.

I rushed to the vampire's side, jumping in front of Van's gun before he could fire another round. "That's enough, Van Helsing."

My voice was angry and rang clear, the order, echoed down the empty halls. Van lowered the muzzle of his shotgun in surprise, and Cardia took the opportunity to get behind me. She quickly examined Delacroix and handed him a handkerchief.

"Put away your gun, Van Helsing." I glared at him. "He has had enough and I won't let you kill him."

Cardia's voice behind me was saying something, but my heart was hammering in my chest loud enough that I couldn't comprehend the words. Van seem to understand though, and he holstered his weapons. Van's eyes looking at me in surprise, and maybe a bit of hurt.

"I can't die now." Van's gut wrenching confession made the raging vampire stop and look up at him in surprise. "I have things I need to do still, but after my task is complete I will gladly give my life to you if it will atone for my sins."

I stopped covering Delacroix, as the vampire visibly lost the will to fight.

"How will I know you will keep your promise?"

Van was silent.

"What will I do while I wait for you?" The thought of the lonely kid living in this disparaging place, with the bodies of his deceased clan filled me with remorse and dread.

Van turned to Delacroix as Cardia looked at everyone and asked a simple question. "Can he come live with us?"

The vampire looked at her in bewilderment. "Why would I want to stay with you humans?"

Van's face twisted as he found the words to convince the young king to accept the offer. "If you stay with us, that would give you the opportunity to observe me and hold me to my word."

The defeated king nodded and stood up, eyes looking significantly less hostile now. "Alright, I will."

His acceptance was enough for Cardia and I. We stood by him to see if there was anything we could do for him. Seeing him covered in blood, I offered him one of my handkerchiefs as well. The untrusting youth took roughly from my hand. I smiled at him reassuring him that it was alright, and beckoned him to follow the group towards the exit.

I stopping to wait for Delacroix to follow behind me.

Delacroix II looked up at a woman that was possibly the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. With silver hair and eyes, ablaze with passion, she had jumped in front of him ordering his arch nemesis to stand down. She emitted a sense of calm, yet inner storm, as her emotions seemed to take on the world. To Delacroix, it seemed that the very the sadness and confusion that engulfed him daily seemed to subside as she just stood near him. She smiled at him as he ripped the handkerchief from her hands and motioned for him to follow her.

At that instant, Delacroix couldn't help but feel a bit remorseful about his actions.

* * *

As Delacroix gathered his things, the rest of us waited outside the mansion.

I nervously fidgeted, unsettled, desperately wanting to leave the place where such a senseless war had reached its conclusion. As these unwelcome feeling engulfed me, I looked at the cracking and rundown building, and I came to a sudden realization that this ruin was possibly all I could even hope to find at the Azrael mansion. My voice caught in my throat, and my eyes started to tear up. I watched everyone careful and crept away from the group to be alone with my thoughts and tears.

I found a secluded area well on the other side of the house. Not really seeing my surroundings I sat down and cried bitter tears to my heart's content. The tears I shed were for the vampires, my clan, the survivors of both conflicts. Around me, the whole area gave off the ominous feeling that it was crying out in agony with me.

"Huh, Lady?" I peeked out from behind a curtain of my hair.

"Delacroix?" My voice was shattered and painful as I looked up and addressed him. The young king held a guarded expression, not far from the one I typically observed on Van Helsing's face.

"Why do you cry?" His voice seemed inquisitive, but his face was frozen behind an untrusting mask.

Delacroix had slid out of the mansion to visit his parents grave sites before leaving, thinking it was a good idea to explain why he was leaving for a short time and to reassure them that he would be back as soon as possible. Having said his respects, Delacroix's keen ears picked up an abnormal noise from not far off. Interested he followed the noise to stumble upon the silver haired lady from earlier. He was first annoyed and irritated that a human was crying in his garden, thinking perhaps it was out of pity or some other human weakness.

He listened to her cry a bit longer, watching the silvery streaks of her hair fall gracefully over her face and the small pearls of tears drop onto the ground. Delacroix was almost going to walk away without saying anything, but watching the tears fall and almost instantly sprout flowers made Delacroix realize that the lady crying among the graves was not human at all.

Remembering his poor behavior from before and the sounds of her distress, had Delacroix approaching cautiously.

He tried to get her attention. "Excuse me, Lady?" He realized he had not even bothered to ask her name, and felt slightly ashamed of himself. "Why do you cry?"

Big, puffy, deep blue eyes meet his and the truth lanced through Delacroix. "You are an Angel?!" Delacroix's amazement started her and she froze in place.

The boy in front of me was somewhere between amazed and upset.

"I...am." I forced the words out with a raw voice out, and immediately started trying to dry my tears. "Ah, I am so sorry!"

I looked at the field of flowers at my feet. The bright white blooms had no place in this solemn garden.

"I think they look are...fitting." Delacroix's arms where still crossed and he looked completely unapproachable. "You're sitting on my aunt's grave."

I looked down in horror to read a barely visible, overgrown with grass, nameplate. In dread I looked over my shoulder.

Above me, towered a large, marbled, weeping angel, her wings spread wide. I was sitting at the foot of the grave she was crying over. I stepped over the flowers I had created and bowed low to the grave site. "I am so very sorry! Please accept my humble apologies!"

Delacroix was at a complete loss at the sight of the bowing lady in front of him. Every other angel he had been introduced to when he was younger had been dignified, calm, and collected. His younger self had admired the angels that had frequented his home with the same reverie that he had felt for his late father. Still it seemed fitting, that one would manage to make it back to honor the graves of his clan.

Even if it had managed to take one of them over two years visit, and just happened to be an emotional wreck.

Delacroix waited me to finish my apologies, and I turned toward him and bowed again, this time to the young king. "I also apologize for my outburst earlier, and once more for just now! I didn't mean to give any offence!"

Delacroix sniffed, attempting to put on airs. "Let us return to the others, I have completed my preparations and am prepared to travel." Delacroix lead the way out of the graveyard back to the main courtyard. I was alarmed that I had managed to make it that far away from the group without behind detected.

Out of the graveyard a ghostly white figure had arose followed momentarily by a much shorter yellow haired one. Cardia had been the first to make out who was approaching from the woods, and she was reacting before the rest of them.

It was quickly apparent to the rest of the group that Sierra had wandered off to cry alone. Her downcast eyes refused to meet anyone's gaze for more then a few seconds, and she lacked her normal spontaneous flamboyancy.

"Sierra!" Cardia ran up to me, with a relieved look on her face. "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

I bit my bottom lip in nervousness as it trembled. A tear betrayed my emotions. The single tear drop raced down the side of my cheek. "I am sorry to have worried everyone."

Lupin cleared his voice behind us trying to take the attention off of me. "Well, as it seems Delacroix is here now, let us all return to the mansion."

Van watched from the back of the group as Lupin and Impey proceeded to tease the young vampire. Sierra walked quietly in the middle of the group, being watched over by an overly protective Saint. Her return had been quite unsettling to Van, knowing she had been out among the swampy graves alone.

On the train back Delacroix had stuck close to Sierra and Cardia. The young king had elected to sit between both women on the train. Which left just enough room for Lupin and Fran to sit in the booth with them. Saint, Van, and Impey were forced into sharing a different booth together.

Van looked over instinctively and saw Cardia sleeping against Lupin, Fran was sleeping against the window, while Delacroix's head rested on Sierra's lap while he slept. Sierra herself had not said much since she had yelled at him back at the mansion. Van could not see her face from the current angle, as she leaned against the window. Her hand passed over Delacroix's hair in a repetitive motion as her reflection caught the passing light. Van could just make out Sierra's deep blue eyes staring out into the blackness of the night with an troubled expression on her face.


	15. Chapter 15: Sensitivity

Chapter 15: Sensitivity

The rest of the train ride was quiet and uneventful.

Several days later back at the mansion...

Delacroix had locked himself up in his room and had not made contact with anyone since we had returned.

"I hope Delacroix is alright." I sighed to Cardia as she brought back yet another empty tray.

"I am as well." Cardia looked down at the tray of empty dinner plates she was carrying. "At least he is eating, unlike you."

"Hmm?" I looked up from pushing my food around on my plate, not feeling the greatest.

Cardia frowned at me as I looked down at my plate in disinterest. "Fran says you need to eat or you'll never get well."

I sighed in exasperation. This wasn't the first fight I had encountered on this topic, nor was Cardia the first person to scold me for not taking care of myself. In truth I just hadn't been feeling well since we got back to the mansion. Food tasted terrible, and I couldn't muster any energy or enthusiasm, let alone ambition to do anything.

"You're hardly one to talk." I pointed my fork at her, becoming defensive. "You don't eating much either!"

Cardia set her tray down and and propped her hands on her hips. The look she gave me promised trouble.

"Uh oh." My brain scattered as Cardia's face puffed up and it looked like she was going to start lecturing me. "I have got to go." I hurriedly grabbed my plate and ran into the kitchen.

"No luck?" Fran's voice sounded behind Cardia's back.

"No, sorry Fran."

Fran's face fell as the brown haired beauty in front of him watched the moment in the kitchen. "It's been a week since Delacroix joined the mansion."

Cardia turned and shot Fran a worried look. "When are things going to return to normal?"

Fran shrugged, unsure of the situation himself.

A stiff voice behind the pair answered hauntingly. "Your angel doesn't look so good. Can't you _guys_ take care of one angel?"

Fran and Cardia looked around in surprise at the speaker. The vampire, Delacroix, was standing in the doorway as Sisi danced around his legs.

"Angels don't require _human_ medication." Delacroix explained in exasperation as the pair of humans stared at him in shock.

Cardia was more surprised to see Delacroix out of his room and playing with Sisi then his statement. Fran, on the other hand, was taken back. The doctor was curious about what the vampire was alluding to. "What do you mean?"

The vampire looked back at Cardia then at Fran with a concerned face. The vampire shrugged and reached down to pick Sisi up. Without another glance the vampire sprinted off down the hall. "Like I would tell you."

Fran hurried after Delacroix's retreating form. "No really, what do you mean?!"

The young vampire rounded the corner and promptly felt himself being thrown off balance as he ran into something _very_ solid. The vampire looked up to see what he had run into and felt himself start to pale.

The cold piercing eyes of Van Helsing, the vampire hunter, glared down at him from above.

"Hmm?" Van Helsing looked at the vampire wondering what had caused him to run away and not watch were he was going.

Fran rounded the corner as Delacroix recovered and attempted to duck under Van's guard. The vampire made haste as he fled for the exit.

"No, really! Delacroix!"

Van watched interested as Fran tried to capture the vampire. In a split second reaction later, Van had Delacroix by the collar.

"Let me go, Van Helsing!" The young vampire raged as his capture glared down at him.

Van waited until Fran got closer. "Did you need him for something?"

Fran shook his head. "No, he just said something that intrigued me."

Van let Delacroix go seeing as Fran was near enough that the vampire couldn't escape.

The youth set the dog down and adjusted his collar muttering under his breath. "Brute."

Fran's concerned face looked down at the young vampire. "Will you please answer the question?"

Delacroix turned immediately bright red. "Ummm…"

Saint walked in from the garden. Sisi saw the opened door as an invitation to escape the hallway and happily bounced out into the yard.

"Huh? Sisi!" Delacroix scrambled after the pup.

Saint let the boy pass and Fran sighed.

"What question were you looking for an answer to?" Van asked Fran in an interested voice.

"Oh umm…" Fran waved his arms in front of him. "It's nothing, really."

Cardia walked down the hall a few seconds later. "Fran, did Delacroix give you the answer to what would help Sierra? I was wondering…"

Fran realized he was busted as he stood there. The other two males in the hallway looked at him with renewed interest. "Delacroix made a comment that Sierra's sickness can't be cured by normal means. I was wondering what he implied by that."

Saint just nodded his head politely, reading the room carefully. He knew full well what the angel required, but set up had been very slow. He could have offered his own services, but the time had not quite felt right. Indeed his house had started to feel a bit strange as Sierra spent more and more time in her room.

Fran could tell Sierra's health was starting to fail, but nothing he did really helped anymore and it was leaving him feeling frustrated.

Cardia peered out at the boy playing with the dog outside and excused herself from the guys standing in the hallway.

"Cardia!" Delacroix's voice sounded less wary, and more enthusiastic as Sisi ran up to say hi.

"I am glad you came out of your room today."

Delacroix blushed as he responded. "It's Sisi's fault, he wanted to go outside."

Cardia giggled at the boy's response. "Can you take care of Sisi for me then? Make sure he gets plenty of exercise?"

Delacroix nodded his agreement as Lupin entered the garden hoisting a huge trunk. "Hey io! Look at what I picked up!" Lupin set a huge steamer trunk down. "Ah Delacroix, just the person I wanted to see."

Delacroix was interested in what Lupin had, but the vampire was also hesitant. The vampire's golden eyes shifted from side to side as he watched the thief approach with a lazy grin on his face.

Lupin opened the lid to the trunk and Delacroix's eyes lit up.

"Hey! Those are vampire treasures! Those belong to me!"

Cardia thought quickly, before Lupin could interrupt her. "You can have them, but please, we would really like to know how to help Sierra."

Delacroix was eagerly examining the lost vampire treasures and absently replied. "That's easy, angel's require devotion."

Cardia looked at the small vampire inquisitively as Lupin's grin turned much more sly. The thief had a pretty good idea as to what the vampire was eluding to. "Care to elaborate the definition of devotion?"

Delacroix pulled out another treasure. "Affection, attention?" Delacroix looked up from hunting through the treasure chest in front of him to give Lupin an evil glare, fully understanding that the older man was picking on him. "Yes, that works too."

Lupin started laughing uncontrollably.

"What does that mean?" Cardia asked him and it was the master thief's turn to blush this time.

"Nothing! Nothing, don't mind me!"

The other group from the hallway observed that Delacroix talking with Lupin, and they all came outside to see what was in the steamer trunk that Lupin had deposited onto the ground.

Delacroix dug out a necklace. The blood red ruby reflected the sunlight with a eerie glow. "The easiest way to help her is probably a kiss."

"What?!" Fran's voice caught Delacroix's attention.

Delacroix looked around to each guy's faces, visibly uneasy. "Well, angels are about the opposite of vampires. Angel's depend on given life forces as the source of their power, where vampires just take it."

The rest of the guys looked around at each other trying to figure out how that would work.

"Errr…" Delacroix closed the lid of the trunk and sat down on top of it.

The vampire king was sufficiently decked out in trinkets of his clan. A large crown sat perched precariously on his head, and several necklaces and rings had made their way onto his neck and fingers. The vampire's hauntingly aloft voice filled the garden. "Since you have proven useful, I will share my knowledge. Angel's require devoted lovers. They are really high maintenance, requiring consistent devotion and attention. Your angel is probably in suffering because you took her to the mansion, a war zone."

Van crossed his arms concerned. "What does the mansion have to do with her condition?"

Delacroix really did not want to answer Van's question, but he could not prevent a smug smile from slowly making its way across his face. Delacroix was not going to miss the chance to lord his knowledge over vampire hunter. "Wow, you guys really are clueless. You took her to a mass grave site, drenched is sorrow and misery. Those kind's of places are deadly to angel kin, and from what I understand none of you never bothered to replenish her life force after the trip either."

Flash of concern rolled over the group, but no one said anything.

Lupin pondered the information. "So, how do you know this?"

The young vampire scowled but answered the thief. "We are cousins, of a sort. My father would meet regularly with the heads of the angel clans. I even meet all the major clan leaders when I was younger. Though, I have never meet Sierra before the other day. Vampires and angels are related though our bloodlines, abet very distantly."

The rest of the group looked around at each other, shocked at the revelation. The conversation having taken a very strange turn, and each person was still processing the new information.

"Alright then….Can I go now?"

Lupin snapped out of his thoughts. "Sure, I think we can figure...something out…thanks Delacroix."

Cardia looked around at the guys as Delacroix scampered off.

Lupin grabbed the trunk and hoisted it back up onto his shoulder. "Up we go."

Cardia followed Lupin up to drop the trunk off. "So, what can we do?"

Lupin set the trunk down in Delacroix's room. "Talk to her I suppose?" Lupin was kind of at a loss at what he could do. The thief studied the green-eyed beauty standing in front of him, who looked equally lost.

"What if I give Sierra a kiss?" Cardia offered uncertainly.

"Ah, let's not!" Lupin's swift reaction puzzled her.

"Why not?" Cardia asked as Lupin tugged on his collar.

"It's not entirely appropriate to kiss someone that you do not care deeply for."

Cardia stuck her hand under her chin neatly. "I see. So if we were lovers it would be acceptable?"

Lupin, completely flustered by Cardia's comments, just led the way down the hall to Sierra's room.

* * *

Fran stood out in the garden along with the others. He took a long time to find his voice. "So, what are we going to do?"

Fran's question interrupted the others thinking. Each one had their own ideas. Impey was all for seducing Sierra completely. Fran was trying muster his courage to just give her a kiss. Van's thought was on the flower in his room, and the vampire hunter was trying to figure out what he might have done differently to avoid this scenario completely.

Saint on the other hand, was much more troubled. The bit of information Delacroix had left out, was that insincere gifts had minimal effects. That's, precisely why Saint's gifts had been so ineffective. They had been arbitrary, except the time he had taken her up on the bridge top. Saint tried to figure out his emotions as the other mulled over their own solutions.

However, while the men in the courtyard mulled over their thoughts, Lupin and Cardia marched on Sierra's room.

* * *

A soft double knock interpreted my reading.

I coughed and answered. "Door's open." I called out weakly and waited to see who was calling on me. "Lupin! It's good to see you back at home." I gave Lupin a soft smile. Lupin had been missing for a few days, and we all had assumed it was because he had been doing a job. "Was your trip successful?"

Cardia peeked out from behind Lupin.

I felt my face twitch in response to seeing her apprehensive face. "Cardia, you didn't send Lupin in here to lecture me about not eating did you?"

Lupin's golden eyes carefully reviewed the condition of the lady in front of him. It was clear at this point that the trip to Delacroix's mansion had not been healthy for her. There were bags were under Sierra's eyes from unrest, and she looked sickly pale with heavy indications of fever. "Mademoiselle, are you unwell?"

I sighed and ignored Lupin's comment, instead I focused on Cardia. "Your planning something."

Cardia came forward on her own accord, and gave me a big hug with wide and worried eyes. "Delacroix tried to explain how we can help you."

Lupin knelt down in front of me, ever the gentleman. "My lady, if there is anything you would request of us, please let your request be known."

I rubbed my eyes, feeling just a bit better as Cardia and Lupin both held my hands. "I am sorry to worry you. I have just been a little preoccupied. I haven't been sleeping very well..."

Lupin and Cardia turned to face each other causing me to laugh. "You two are really cute together."

I paused for a second as I thought I seen someone walk by my open door. "Really, you shouldn't worry about me so much. I am only feeling a bit under the weather. I should be fine in a few days. I promise." I tried to smile at them convincingly, but I apparently did not do a good job of it.

Lupin decided it was time to stop playing nice. "Your sheets have more color then you do madam, I wouldn't call that nothing to worry about!"

Cardia nodded, agreeing with Lupin's assessment. "We haven't really seen you all week, and when we have saw you, you just keep looking worse and worse."

I pulled a wad of wanted posters out from under a stack of my books. "So? It is just a little cold. Besides, I thought we were taking it easy until we came up with a solution for these."

Lupin picked the posters up and shuffled them around. They were the same posters that were all over town, how Sierra had got a hold of them was a mystery. All the men from the train heist were on wanted posters, but the women had apparently escaped notice. Neither Sierra nor Cardia were not on the wanted ads.

Cardia looked over Lupin's shoulder while Lupin shuffled through the papers. "Lupin! Did you know about these?"

Lupin nodded as he reviewed the papers in his hands. "Yes, I brought these home the day we left for Delacroix's mansion. How did you get them?"

I took the posters back with a shrug. "Those are duplicates."

Lupin looked at her in amazement. "You did those from memory?"

I shook my head to deny that I had done them from memory. "I studied the masters like you taught me, and then put the originals back where I found them." I grinned, because this was a trick that Lupin had taught me when I trained with him. "Master thief, you had left them sitting out in the dining room for me to find."

Cardia took them from Lupin's hand and examined them closely. "They are really good."

I took out one that was in progress, it was one I was doing from memory. "Here Cardia, I am still working on yours."

Cardia examined the paper before her. "Oh, it's so pretty."

The portrait looked almost lifelike in its rendition of her, but I was still in progress of etching out her soft brown curly hair.

* * *

Lupin sighed as they left the room. "That is so like Sierra..."

Cardia clutched her finished portrait to her chest. Cardia had been so mesmerized by it, and the process, that Sierra had offered to finish the drawing if it was alright with Cardia.

After a little encouragement, Cardia had managed to get Lupin to sit with her while Sierra finished the portrait.

"Did you have any luck?" Fran was desperately waiting for them down the hall.

Lupin shook his head dejectedly. "No luck at all."

Cardia tapped her lips in thought. "She did seemed happier when we left then when we got there."

Lupin ruffled her hair. "Come on, You need to get out of the mansion for the day. Let's go for a walk into town and see if we can find something for her."

Cardia nodded knowing what Lupin said was true. "That seems like a good idea, maybe we can find her something to eat..."

Lupin's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face. "That's a great idea!"

* * *

Cardia and Lupin had just left and I was starting to settle back down into my book when I heard another knock at my door.

I sighed, contemplating if I should answer it. A couple of seconds later, there was another soft knock. I called out tiredly. "It's open."

Outside my door was Saint. He looked surprised at what I was doing as he surveyed my room. "Did you remove every book from my library?"

I peeked my head up from the book I was reading with a sigh. "Maybe? Is there a problem?"

Saint shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"Saint?"

The gleam in the count's eye was a little hot, and I had to catch my breath as he sat down on the bed. "My lady, I do hope you will forgive me from my abruptness, but do you require assistance?"

Saint moved swiftly not letting me find the time to reply. Saint pinned both of my arms to above my head in one fluid motion.

"Saint, what?!"

He held a finger to my lips to quiet me. "I was informed that you required devotion in the most intimate way possible. If you will not ask me for it, then perhaps you are waiting for me to make a more distinctive move?"

I ground my teeth in frustration, feeling only slightly hot and bothered by the situation.

"No! Saint, the problem I have with you is your smile, it never reaches your heart!" I started to rage at him. "You do things for your own amusement, but rarely consider your feelings or other people's feelings! It's not substantial! I can't use hallow emotions!"

Saint opened his dead eyes to me. "I suppose you are correct."

I wanted to scream in frustration as he easily kept me pinned to the bed. "Perhaps if I simply went through the motions?"

I felt my face lose all its color. "No! Saint stop it. I don't have those kind of feelings for you!"

Saint brought he face inches from mine. "Do you have someone that you do have those feelings for?"

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as the tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I wanted to fight back, to push him off but I couldn't muster the energy to resist.

Saint looked down at the dying angel positioned directly under him. A trace of silvery blood raced down her lips in the most erotic fashion, stirring something within him. Saint forced her legs apart with a thrust of his hip. The tears started to flow out her eyes, making him acutely aware of what kind of position he had put her in.

"I will willingly play the most detestable character, if only it would save your precious life." Saint reached down with his free hand to unbutton her shirt, easily flicking open the first half of the buttons.

"Ah, your mark is showing." Right above Sierra's heart, glowed a faint cross pattern with flourishes.

"So, some part of this is genuine. You do appear to welcome it." Saint drifted his hand over the pulsing pearly white mark.

"No…" My voice was faint. "...Please stop."

Saint stayed his hand and leaned over to whisper. "Then promise me that you will approach your chosen, and ask for a bit of...attention." The count whispered the words to me seductively in a hushed voice. "I will willingly oblige you, my lady if you but ask."

I couldn't meet his eyes as I squirmed under him.

Van was walking past Sierra's room when he heard her crying. The hunter felt conflicted, and he paused just short of knocking when he heard Saint's voice.

"So, some part of this is genuine. You do appear to welcome it."

Van felt like someone had dumped cold water on him. What was he thinking? He was a dead man walking, and he had come to terms with that knowledge years ago...

"No...Please stop…" Those words of protest were enough for the hunter. Van grabbed the door and threw it open with a commanding yell. "That's enough!"

Van's blood ran cold at the sight that greeted him inside closed doors.

Saint smirked at him, as his hand drifted over Sierra's exposed skin. "I will willingly oblige you, my lady if you but ask."

One quick assessment of the room was enough for the vampire hunter. Sierra was crying, bleeding, and pinned under Saint Germain. The hunter stormed toward the bed, as Saint's hand moved lower down Sierra's chest.

"Ah, the War Hero. Is he your chosen one, I wonder?"

I looked at my door in fright as it blew open with a sudden slam. I looked over to see who stood there.

A very angry blond with chilling amethyst eyes, seemed to smolder with rage as he assessed the situation taking place in myroom.

"Van Helsing!" I manage to gasp out. "Help me!"

Van stormed the room with a ferocity befitting of someone who hunted vampires for a living.

Saint barely had time to remove his arms from Sierra as Van's punch grazed his torso. Saint let the momentum push him off the bed, and the count got lightly to his feet unperturbed by the sudden attack.

"Another time, my lady." Saint bowed slightly and made for the door.

Van moved to go after the count, but he was stopped by a sudden shaking hand on his arm.

"Van!" Sierra whispered his name as she shook and sobbed in fear.

Van's initial instincts were to pursue Saint. The hunter made mental plans to ask The count what the hell he had been thinking, but Van realized his interrogation would have to wait. The women was peering up at him with such fearful eyes, that Van had a hard time thinking about leaving her. Van stood over Sierra's bed, and held her hand loosely in his.

"Are you hurt?" Van couldn't help but notice a strange mark above her heart was pulsing with an abnormal light.

"No. I am not hurt…" Sierra's voice seemed to hitch in her throat.

Van breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good."

Van struggled to find the words as he tried to subdue his anger. Van went to let Sierra's hand go.

"No!" Sierra pushed herself up onto her knees reaching out to him. "Please don't go!"

Van could see the sparkles of her tears fly into the air as she reached for him. Van let her grab a hold of his shirt.

I latched a hold of Van's shirt as if it was my one and only lifeline and sobbed.

The hunter felt severe confliction on what his current course of action should be. With a sigh, Van took out one of his spare handkerchiefs and sat down on the bed.

"Look at me." Van ordered as Sierra hiccuped and looked up at him willingly. The women's tears raced down her terrified eyes as Van gently took the cloth and dabbed the blood flowing from her lip.

"You were trying not to scream…" The hunter scowled at her. "You should have. Anyone in earshot would have came running."

Sierra shook her head as the tears continued down her face.

"I don't know why you didn't fight back." Van growled as he examined her closer. "I know you have the capacity to do so."

On a much closer examination, Van suspected she had developed a fever. Sierra's tears were preventing him from assessing the situation clearly by sight, so the hunter pulled one of his gloves off and touched her forehead. He didn't have much experience with taking care of sick people, but Van knew and understood the signs well enough to understand that there was a problem.

"...You appear to have developed a fever." He observed as her tears seemed to lighten at his touch. Van pulled the cloth away from her lip disturbed. "...I see. You probably couldn't have screamed if you wanted to, let alone fight him off."

Through my tears I stared mutely at Van's face. He looked utterly distressed, his eyes flashing between emotions. Van gripped the cloth with a steady hand as he wiped away the blood on my face.

"Do you want me to fetch Fran?" His low rumbling voice was calming, and under his care I felt myself stop shaking. My tears lessened and then stopped.

"No…" My downcast eyes said more than my words. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Put more pressure on that." Van grabbed my hand. The skin to skin contact sent shivers down my spine just like a few moments prior. He forced the cloth into my hand and positioned it over the bite marks.

Van coughed as he looked down."You should also cover up."

I looked down at my still open shirt. The mark Saint had been commenting on was now a steady pulsing faint glow. I hurried to button my shirt, but with a single hand it was difficult.

Van sat forward and rested his arms on his legs as if thinking. "It's late, but I am going to guess your not tired."

I shook my head to confirm his statement.

The hunter sighed once more and went back to considering his options.

Impey, at that moment, choose the time to round the corner into Sierra's room. His quick green eyes noticed a distressed Van sitting on Sierra's bed, and Sierra trying to button up her shirt while holding a bloody cloth to her mouth.

"Ahh! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Van latched onto his opportunity. "Impey!" Van's voice took on a harsh tone."Come here."

Impey's first reaction was run. Van's glaring eyes and commanding tone made him move forward against his better judgement. Impey came in with a tray of food and tea.

"Sierra?" Impey's normally cheerful face was concerned and colored with disbelief. "...Did Van Helsing?"

Van's temperament flared, but Van forced himself to get up without saying anything about Impey's assumption.

I reached out as Van went to leave, my hand catching nothing but air in my desperation. I did not want him to leave me alone, the safe feeling I had when Van was around started to disappear with each step away he took.

Van passed by Impey, his voice only reaching the man standing next to him, "Stay with her until I get back."

"Hey man!" Impey turned around to protest as Van left out the door.

I felt my eyes start to tear back up. "He left me…"

Impey sensed the oncoming water works. "Ahh geeze, Sierra what happened? What did Van Helsing do?"

Impey frantically looked around for a place to put his tray and settled on a patch of books next to the bed. Impey crawled onto my bed and curled up at the foot of it. There was a lot of him to fold up, but I moved away from him reflectively.

My recoil must have hurt Impey, because he stopped moving. "Was it that bad?"

I dropped my eyes. "No…"

Impey took an apple slice from the tray. It had a distinctive crunch. "Well...if you need something from me, just ask!" Impey's cheerful comment had my recoiling back in horror.

"Delly-chan said you could use some love…" Impey offered me a plate of baked confections. "I couldn't think of a better way to do it then with these..."

Impey blushed and looked away. "I thought, well, since you hadn't been eating that...I would try some of old recipes that you said you enjoyed!" Impey's heartfelt admission and him blushing, had me relaxing a little bit in spite of myself.

I reached out my hand and selected a strawberry dipped in chocolate. The artful chef had even taken the time to cut the fruit into the shape of a rose.

"That's my girl." Impey smiled and tried one of his own."These are pretty tasty, know what's tastier?"

I was hard pressed not to react to Impey's upbeat personality.

"These tiny sandwiches!" He ate one after another, before offering me one. "How about you try one of these next?"

I snatched the one closest to me like a wary animal.

Impey winked at me in approval. "See? It's the power of my secret seasoning!"

I choked on a bite of my sandwich.

Impey reached forward to help me.

I panicked, coughing, and threw my hands up to block him from touching me.

"Are you alright?" Impey looked at me sadly as I push him away.

"Stay away!"

* * *

Van already on the other side of the house and the irate hunter was headed straight for Saint's study.

"Ah, Van Helsing, I have been expecting you." Saint's shadow cast a dark mass through the center of the room as he stood bleached white in moonlight. "I will admit I much rather have Sierra, but this is only to be expected."

Van leveled his shotgun on Saint.

Saint looked down the barrel, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Is it wise to point your weapon at the lord of the manor?"

Van gritted his teeth and snarled. "I think it makes my point clear."

Saint laughed coldly. The raising and falling of the eerie notes put Van on guard. "So, you are quite angry at me."

Van's finger twitched towards the trigger.

"I expect that you desire some kind of explanation." Saint continued undisturbed by Van's anger.

"In truth..." Saint stepped out of the moonlight and into the darkness.

Van's eyes had trouble tracking him in the sharp contrast of the room.

Saint was next to him in a moment. "...I am willing to do anything necessary to keep her alive."

The teal eyes floated in the darkness seemingly taunting him. "Van Helsing, are you willing to save her?"

Van leveled his gun towards Saint. "What do you know?!" Van's carefully measured voice strained against his raging emotions.

Saint laughed softly once more as Van's question compelled him to speak. "If you won't act, then I might be forced to make another move." Saint's ghostly smirk was visible even in the severe contrast of the room. "If you don't care about her, then what is the concern to you?"

Van's eyes adjusted and the hunter holstered the guns abruptly. Van pushed forward and grabbed a hold of Saint's shirt roughly. The count let Van push him back into the wall.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter if I do or don't, you terrified her!" Van roared, his emotions finally getting the better of him. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

The vampire hunter had Saint by the collar, pinned securely against the wall.

Saint studied Van calmly, not struggling. "No, I suppose I do not." Saint's casual remark stung, and Van dropped him in disgust.

"We are done here." Van shoved his hands into his pockets so the count wouldn't see them shaking.

Van walked down the long hallways, taking the long way back to his room. He was trying to figure out what he should do while trying to get his emotions back under control.

Fran caught him in passing. "Hey Van, do you have a second?"

"Not really." Van stopped moving regardless to hear Fran out. "I was concerned about Delacroix's comments from earlier. I wanted to know your interpretation of it?"

Van's eyes narrowed at Fran's luckless question. "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh, I thought you might have an idea."

Van scowled at him. "Why would you ask me?"

Fran sighed realizing Van was probably not the ideal person to ask. "I was just bouncing ideas off different people."

Van clenched his jaw. It was hard to change between subjects on the fly and his anger at Saint's comments had him struggling to control his emotions. Flashbacks of the scene, followed by a utterly terrified Sierra, keep drifting to the forefront of his mind.

"If you are busy I can go" Fran slid to the side, letting Van pass by him.

Van studied Fran's suspicious behavior out of the corner of his eye. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Fran blushed deeply before answering the other male. "I, umm, couldn't think of anything else so I picked some flowers for her…"

Van could make out the large collection of flowers behind Fran and he cursed himself. Van watched as Fran left for Sierra's room, and wondered if he should follow the doctor. Van shook his head, trying to clear it, before unlocking the door to his bedroom.

* * *

Impey gradually got me to open up about what he had walked in on.

Impey's first reaction was to cry. He wanted to hug Sierra and hold her close, but Impey, even as dense as the engineer normally was, decided that course of action was inadvisable. He also couldn't relate to the books she had hoarded around the room.

Instead, the redhead figured he would tell her about his father and his dream to go to the moon.

Fran listened to Impey express his dreams, and the doctor felt his confidence drop. "I can't do this…"

A depressed Fran set the flowers on the ground outside Sierra's door and quietly started to creep away.

I listened to Impey with a polite interest, as he explained the mechanics behind a steam engine. As he rambled on, I felt more at ease. A lull of comfort washed over me and I took a deep breath through my nose. The calming action had me inadvertently sniffing the air, and I smelled something very floral. I looked at the door to see a shadow fading away.

Impey caught the movement too and he was off the bed in a flash.

"Wait! Let go of me, Impey!" Fran's panicked voice sounded out in the hall.

Impey caught Fran in the hallway. "Hey Fran! Whatcha doing standing out here?"

Fran panicked but exasperated voice rose out. "Impey! What are you doing?"

Impey held up his finger to silence Fran and whispered. "Look, this is going to be a huge favor but could you just go talk with Sierra? I have been covering for Van Helsing for a while, but I need to start preparing for tomorrow's breakfast."

Fran only half understood Impey's request. "What do you mean?"

Impey wouldn't say anymore, but he shoved Fran in the direction of Sierra's room

"You can do this!" Impey gave him a thumbs up before he ran off.

"Fran?" I looked at him with fearful eyes as she looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Oh! Are those the flowers I can smell?"

Fran laughed nervously as Sierra got out of bed and took the flowers from him with a softening expression.

"Sierra?" The doctor noticed she was very pale and very flush. "You should stay in bed."

I looked up from a face full of flowers. "I don't want to sleep right now…"

Fran took off a glove to confirm his suspicions that she had developed a fever. He noticed some of the redness was from recent tears, but the rest of the redness was due to a high fever. "Sierra, you're burning up!"

Fran helplessly watched her locate a vase and stand the flowers up in it, pointedly ignoring his directions and panic. Fran could only follow her as the lady sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the bed. The doctor couldn't think of anything to say in the silence and blurted out the first though in his head."Would you mind if, after you get better, if we could go on a walk?"

"Huh?" I pulled my head out of my arms in surprise. "Are you asking me on a date, Victor?"

Fran blushed at the question. "Ah, I suppose I am."

"I think think that would be nice." I blushed a bit at Fran's offer and rested my head on my hands. I closing my eyes trying to coop with what just happened. Fran was so easy to get along with. He was kind, gentle, considerate, loved books, dependable...I let my mind wander to what a date with Fran would be like, just to get my mind off my current situation.

"Where would you want to go?'

His question caught me off guard. "Hmm...I don't know. Where would you go?"

Fran thought about it for a minute. "Honestly, I am not sure either."

I cracked one of my eyes open to look at him. "To be honest, I would like to go up on London Bridge." Fran blinked in surprise as I explained my logic. "I feel so alive when I am up high." I shut my eyes once more. "...It feels as easy as breathing to me."

Fran laughed nervously. "I think I understand."

I picked my head up at his nervous response. "You don't like heights?"

Fran shook his head. "I don't dislike or particularly like them. So, I don't have a preference."

"Huh." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I am sorry. I suppose I should have said I wanted to go the orchestra if heights bother you."

Fran laughed with more heart this time. "We can do both."

I reached around behind me and pulled one of my copies from the stack by my bed. "How do you propose we do that?"

Fran examined the wanted poster Sierra was holding and sighed. "We have been working this whole week, trying to get preparations in place but with Lupin missing and you worrying us, things have been delayed." Fran pushed himself off the floor and took the wanted poster from Sierra.

The doctor examined his face carefully. It was slightly different from the posters that he seen plastered around town, but it was almost an exact replica of what he saw reflected back in the mirror daily. "You drew this didn't you? I can see why Cardia and Lupin were so impressed."

"What?" My face flushed at the thought Cardia showing off my talents.

"Cardia showed me the picture you drew for her, she seemed very taken by it." Fran praised Sierra's talents. "I think you might have some background as a proper lady. You can be quite refined when you want to be."

I pulled myself to my feet with a bit of willpower. I frowned up at Fran in clear displeasure, something he just commented on had struck hit a nerve. "Sure, because that's all I am good for. Court etiquette."

"You wouldn't survive a day at court." Van's deep voice cut through the room. "Fran?"

Fran looked at the war hero and shivered. Something in Van's eyes made Fran feel like he was between a predator and his prey. "I guess I will be on my way now..."

Fran looked at Van and decided to risk it. Fran pulled Sierra into a swift hug. "If you need anything, I am only a few doors down."

Van's eyes sweep the room. His eyes honed in at a half eaten try of food near the bed. The soldier was mildly irritate at Impey for running off when he had ordered him to stay. However, at this point, Van was mildly content that he had not walked in to find Saint in the room.

Fran slipped out the door as Van stood to the side of the doorway. The man was not quite sure why he had come back in the first place.

"You came back…" I stared at the hunter with wide eyes.

Van scowled at me as he approached. "I am nothing, but a man of my word."

I scowled at him knowing it to be both true and slightly arbitrary depending on the scenario. "Says the man who skipped out on training sessions."

Van stopped to stand next to me and we both scowled at each other.

The hunter was close enough that I could see that his hair was still slightly damp and he gave off a freshly showered scent. His strong, immutable, presence washed over me and I felt my strength returning just knowing that he was watching over me.

"I see you're doing better." Van leaned over to examine Sierra. His ungloved hand slid up to push back her bangs. "Perhaps not, your fever is still quite high."

Van's touch made my heart thunder and any fire I had, melted away at the slight gesture. I leaned into his touch wanting, craving, more.

Van was keenly aware of the dangerous line he was crossing, and struggled to control his reactions. He knew it had been a bad idea to come back, but he couldn't justify breaking his vow.

Van let his hand drop as he pulled his glove back on. "...You need to rest."

I shook my head in denial. "No…"

Van took a minute to figure out his next plan of action as the angel's presence washed over him. His anger and irritation was dissipating into something softer. Van closed the distance between them with a single step and scooped Sierra up into his arms.

"That wasn't a question. Your bed or mine?"

Watching Sierra's face was very amusing to the hunter. "What?! Van? No!"

Sierra struggled in Van's strong grip.

Van didn't let his amusement show on his face as he held Sierra. "Choose, one or the other, or I will choose for you."

Van's words were no joke, and my mouth ran dry. Did he come back just to make the same point Saint had been trying to make?

I panicked, but Van wasn't letting me go. I tried to calm down and assess the man's body language. Outside of his arms, which held me securely against him like some kind of un-moving mountain, I was forced to relay on Van's expression.

Van's eyes were soft, and he had the beginnings of a slight smirk on his face, and in that instance I realized he was half toying with me. The other side of him was half serious, and he was going to make me rest. Something within me resonated with him and I felt myself relenting even though I didn't want to accept either scenario. I mustered some of my remaining will power to make a decision. I forced myself to consider Saint's threat and I realized I wanted it to be Van. I looked at my bed and back at Van. My voice barely made a sound as I made my decision.

"Yours."

Van's face broke out in a smirk. "You are an interesting one." He took a few steps towards her bed, thinking to calling her bluff. "Are you certain?"

I looked at my bed and confirmed the statement. "I...don't want...Saint to come back…tonight…please...don't leave me alone..."

The conversation with Saint came back to Van, and he was forced to school his emotions back behind his mask. There wasn't any way around it, she would need someone to stay with her all night or he needed to remove her from the mansion. Her choice was the most logical one, all things considered. If she slept with anyone, then Saint would leave her alone, but why him? Van's internal conflict with himself would need to be put to the side, as he started trying to think of what he could do to survive the night. He could do it in her room, or in his.

Van took a couple of strides towards the door. "You do realize what you are saying, correct?"

Part of Van wondered if she was coherent enough to judge what she was saying. He thought about her decision, as he headed down the hall towards him room. Van was trying very hard to consider his best course of action.

I nodded and rested my head on Van's shoulder feeling safe and warm as his steady footfalls carried me closer to sleep with each step.

Van got to his room and shifted open the door. He stood in the doorway surveying the room. Everything was exactly where he had left it. The room was military clean and organized. The hunter had very little in the way for personal possessions. Aside from a few well read books, his equipment, and one lonely flower, the room was utterly devoid of personality.

It was quite amusing to Van, that in the few steps down the hall how quickly Sierra had quieted down. Van would have thought that it would have worried her more, heading into a man's room, but perhaps it was her failing constitution.

He went to set her on the bed expecting her to fight back.

I felt Van set me down gently in bed.

"If it is your wish to remain here…" The words seemed to be a struggle for the hunter.

I peered up at him already half to sleep, not really comprehending his distress in my feverish sleepy hazy.

"Thank you." I reached up with my hand and caressed the side of Van's face before toppling over in exhaustion, feeling safe and secure knowing he would be near by.

Van's eyes were wide with surprise as he felt Sierra touch his face. The hunter was stunned as he watched the woman faint from exhaustion in his bed. Van shook his head. This one certainly keep him on his toes. Van carefully pulled the blankets up to cover her prone and increasingly vulnerable form before retreating to the sofa for a restless night of watching over Sierra.


	16. Chapter 16: Impact

Chapter 16: Impact

The next morning Van was up and awake unusually early, thanks to a restless night involving a women in his bedroom. A few measly feet away from him, she slumbered peacefully while he barely rested his eyes. He was cautiously aware of Saint's threat, and the distinct possibility that Sierra could have additional complications.

He approached the bed silently, apprehensive and brooding.

Sierra lay curled into a ball, her breathing steady and clear. Van reached out his hand hesitantly, to move her hair away from her face. He was interested in checking if she still had a fever, but thought better of it. The hunter just pulled the covers up further on the sleeping women before grabbing one of the battered books off the shelf to flip it open to the bookmark. A few hours later, after dawn broke, Van set his book down. He tentatively checked that Sierra still sleeping, and decided to leave the room to let her sleep longer, undisturbed.

Saint meet him in the hallway with a wide cat like grin. "I observe that Sierra isn't located in her room this fine morning."

Van gave him a look that might have murdered the Count as he went to move past him in the hallway. Saint stepped out into Van's path preventing him from passing, the grin vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "Tell me Van Helsing, did you enjoy your night?"

Van froze in position as the Count moved towards his room. "What do you think you are doing?"

Saint put his finger up to his lips and twisted the knob on Van's door.

"What do you think your doing?" Van's voice was louder and possessed more venom with the second iteration of his question.

Saint just cracked the door as Van pulled his shotgun out and primed it.

Saint watched the relaxed breathing coming from Sierra as the vampire hunter's gun locked onto him. Satisfied she was sleeping peacefully, Saint shut to door and addressed the furious Van Helsing. "Thank you for humoring me."

Fran came out of his room to notice the two males glaring daggers at each other down the hall. "Morning guys!" He cheerfully interrupted the silence.

"Good morning, Fran." Saint's voice was strained and Van refused to say anything.

"Are you guys checking on Sierra?"

Van was becoming veryannoyed, his short temper flared due to lack of sleep. "She's fine!"

Fran looked at Van with a questioning expression on his face as he tried to defuse the tension. "Alright? Should we head down the breakfast then?"

* * *

At the breakfast table everyone was just finishing up eating when I walked into the room with a yawn.

"Sorry everyone, I overslept." I touched my head and noticed my hair was severely out of place. I frantically tried to flatten it as I walked over to my seat, not noticing that the room had gone silent.

"Good morning, Sierra." Saint was the first to say anything to me despite my uncoordinated appearance. "Did you sleep well?"

I froze as Saint addressed me, remembering the events from last night. I scowled at him and sat down at his side.

"I sleep quite well thank you." I said with a briskly arrogant tone.

Fran pushed a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of me. I picked up my fork and cut into it, suddenly ravenously hungry. "Are you feeling better today?"

I took a bite of toast with egg on it.

Fran laughed at the larger then appropriate bite the women took with wide eyes. "I suppose that's a yes."

I hurried to finish chewing and answered Fran. "Yes, I feel much better this morning." I focused on my plate. "...More than a bit hungry too."

I missed the look that Saint shot Van Helsing as I enjoyed my meal. While the hunter sipped his morning coffee and refused to comment.

"That's good." Fran pushed some fruit toward me, knowing my preference for sweet things.

Lupin pulled out the master wanted posters. "Now that everyone is down here, and feeling up to par. Let's take a second to address these?"

Impey casualty slid me a bowl of grits garnished with blueberries as Lupin passed out the fliers. "These are not anything new to us, but it's posing a problem."

Impey nodded and cited his most pressing problem. "Food is running low."

Fran looked at his poster and thought back to the one Sierra had drawn. Somehow Sierra's felt more lifelike. "I am running low on alchemy supplies as well as first aid ones."

I choked on a bite of apple as Fran said that. Saint leaned over to see if I needed help. I thumped my chest, coughing, and pushed him away.

Lupin tapped the poster in front of him. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to resolve the situation?"

Van shook his head.

Impey slid Sisi's breakfast into his dish. "No ideas here."

Cardia and me shook our heads, while Saint appeared to be thinking.

Fran set his on the table. "I have an idea, but it's risky."

Lupin shrugged at Fran. "We don't have any better ideas, let's hear it."

Fran started to outline his plan while the rest of us listened to it in awe. "Look this is mostly because of me, Queen Victoria is afraid of my knowledge getting out to other nations."

I blinked and looked at Cardia who stared back at me with an equal confusion.

Fran continued without pausing, I got the idea that he might have given up if he stopped."I think we can leverage that fear to get her to ensure our freedom."

Lupin was grinning like a cat. "I have an excellent idea."

I looked at Lupin warily, assuming something suspicious just by his tone of voice.

Lupin followed up with a question, apparently seeking clarification. "So, we just need to get you in front of the queen, right?"

Fran nodded giving Lupin an answer to his question. "I think I can take it from there."

"Why do you think that this plan will succeed?" Saint's voice was the voice of reason, and I started to pray that we would abandon this plan.

Fran's expression were heavy. "I have something I need to tell everyone."

Everyone in the room went silent as Fran described his involvement with the philosopher's stone, Beckford's research, and Cardia's Horologium. The biggest hit though, is when Fran looked at me. "I know we talked about this, but everyone else should also know it."

I nodded and hardened my expression as I heard the confession from Fran.

"The Zicterium poison that I made, the primary ingredient in it is angel's blood. It is the reason Sierra's clan was murdered. Zicterium was also what was used to kill many vampires in the vampire war. I am the worst kind of person and I don't deserve your help..."

The news shocked everyone in the room into silence.

"I don't blame Fran." I shot a look around the room, making sure my stance was clear. No one was going to argue with me as I came to Fran's defense. "Fran didn't order those killings, and he didn't order it to be used on anyone." My eyes flashed. "That responsibility lays with Victoria."

Van's eyes were hard, but he focused on the objective not the reasons behind it. "In three days there is the knighting ceremony, Victoria will be exposed for the duration of the ceremony."

Lupin jumped on the suggestion. "Exactly, it's a massive ceremony with thousands of people attending."

My expression fell to horror as the plan actually started to pick up speed. "You guys are not going to…"

Lupin's grin could scarcely get any larger. "Correct, we are going to interrupt the knighting ceremony."

Cardia looked at Lupin in bewilderment. "Is it alright to do that?"

Van shook his head while Fran answered. "Not in the slightest, but in front of all those people, it's probably our best shot."

Lupin laughed as everyone agreed with Fran's assessment except for me. I had a really bad feeling about this, but I joined into the planning sessions anyway, just to avoid being left out.

It was well into the afternoon when we stopped planning. I was feeling a bit tired after all the activities.

"You look like your going to fall asleep in your chair." Saint observed as my head nodded forward.

"What? Huh?" I looked at him half asleep.

"You should get some rest, Sierra." Fran removed himself from the conversation upon hearing Saints comment. "You have been sick for the past few days, if your tired I suggest you go rest."

I nodded seeing the wisdom in Fran's words. Shortly after, I excused myself from the conversation, which had turned more towards other events.

* * *

In my room I dressed in my nightgown and got ready to go back to sleep. I took one look at my bed and remembered I still needed to deal with Saint. I sighed and scratched my head, feeling a ill at ease at the thought of being left unguarded in my room.

I grabbed my pillow with a sudden thought and opened my bedroom door.

I peeked my head around the hall and timidly headed back down the hall towards Van's room. I figured if he let me sleep in there last night, well, a little longer wouldn't be a problem. I approached the door and grasp the handle. I held my breath as I turned the knob. The handle clicked opened without a hitch. Nervously, I peeked my head in and looked around. It didn't look that much different from the last few times I had visited, minus one annoyed Van Helsing.

"Van's probably still down at the table..." I said aloud to myself as I listened intently. I did not hear anything around me that convinced me that I was wrong.

I crawled into his bed and snuggled back down into it. It smelled so much like the hunter that I couldn't help but sigh. I just felt safe knowing I was under his care. I gripped my pillow close to me before I drifted off to sleep.

My sleep this time was punctured by dreams.

I was flying on a sunset coast as night was encroaching. All around me was the sound of wings. I look over on my left to see a young male only a few years older than me with jet black hair and deep blue eyes gave me a thumbs up as we spiraled down towards the coast line where a line of still fuzzy faces waiting in greeting. I smiled and waved to the people waiting for me on the ground.

* * *

The day was fast approaching the evening hours when Lupin, Cardia, Van, and Impey got up from the meeting and left to go purchase supplies for the next raid. That left Saint, Fran, and Sierra alone at the house.

The hunter had just got home with his hands full of supplies for the upcoming mission. He proceeded up to his room not bothering to be silent as he carried his equipment in hand. Van reached into of his pocket, still juggling the supplies, to locate the fine silver key required to unlock his room. Locating it on his keychain, the hunter inserted it and twisted the key in the lock. Van never got the feedback from the tumblers he was expecting, which caused him to scowl. The hunter knew something was amiss as he pushed open the door to his already unlocked room.

The door opened to a dark room to reveal the sound of gentle breathing. Van flicked on the light to spot a semi-familiar form in his bed. The hunter roughly set down his supplies on the table and walked over to the bed. His low voice, colored with irritation, left his lips colder then he intended. "Sierra, what are you doing in here?"

The silver haired women was curled back up in his bed with her arms locked firmly around his pillow, soundly asleep. The gentle breathing he had heard on entering was coming from her.

Van scowled down at her.

"Why would you come back..." Van shook his head angrily knowing he couldn't, didn't, have the right to develop friendships let alone anything more. The hunter grabbed the blanket Sierra was cuddled up with and yanked. Hard.

I felt the blanket being ripped off from me. The rush of cold air made me blink, angrily, at my tormentor. "That is completely uncalled for." My voice was icy and colored with anger as I felt the color start to rise on my cheeks. "Is that anyway to wake a lady?!"

Van dodged a pillow being whipped at his head. "This is how I wake anyone up in my bed."

His voice was highly annoyed, and I knew then I had been out of place to make assumptions.

I scowled back at him and crawled out of bed. "I am sure you impress many women with this type of wake up call." I clutched a pillow in front of me, glowering at him.

"Get out." Van's voice was a hiss, he was not allowing any room for argument.

"You are a very cruel man, Van Helsing."

Van purposefully avoided looking any lower than Sierra's face, his eyes captivated by the azure orbs that were glazed with sleep and flecked of anger.

I was forced to swallow my pride and indigence knowing I was in the wrong. "My apologies for overstepping my boundaries, I did not realize that me being here would pose a problem." I bowed to him and fled the room, holding back tears. The hot feeling of rejection weighed heavily on me, but I wasn't sure why I felt that way.

* * *

Back in my room, I ran a hot shower and tried to organize my thoughts. It took a while to organize my thoughts, spanning well into brush my hair out. Having finished my shower, I wrapped a towel around my torso and unlocked the door leading to my room.

I entered my room unconcerned and headed towards my armoire for clothes. A slight movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned to focus on it and was shocked to see Saint standing by my window.

"Saint Germain, do you mind stepping out while I become presentable?" I asked politely, trying not to let my frustration show.

Saint continued to look out the window, one hand pressed against the window. "Do you hate me now?"

I moved towards my weapon and picked it up. "That depends on if you are going to keep standing there."

Saint turned around to see Sierra's silver locks glittering with water droplets wearing only a towel. The Count survived her with hidden pleasure. "I will stand right here until my question is answered."

The rational side of me broke. I should have just took my nearest set of clothes and just ran back to the bathroom. Instead, I approached him.

I set the rapier back down and moved towards Saint like an lioness cornering her prey. "Have you come back to finish what you started?!" I accused him hotly.

Saint did not so much as twitch a muscle as I advanced on him.

My finger pointed at his chest. "Who do you think you are? Coming into a women's room twice uninvited?!"

Saint took a deep breath, thinking about how to register a defense. "To be fair, I was invited inside the prior evening."

I stood there a few feet in front of Saint, dressed in only a towel, hair dripping wet, and about a good five inches shorter then him and proceeded to yell at him.

"Don't you dare give me that kind of excuse!" I let my temper flare.

Saint held up his hands in surrender. "I apologize, twice over my lady. My fear for your life lead me to...drastic measures, and it appears I have harmed you greatly in the process."

The mark on my chest glowed slightly at these words and I looked down at it in disgust. "I think you will not find me so easily of a target today." My eyes narrowed in challenge.

Saint reached forward and put his hand under my chin. "Why do you not run? I can see you shaking."

I glared up at him with no answer.

Saint's face was quite close to mine. "I never received an answer, my angel."

I gulped and tried to struggle with my emotions.

"I know why you...acted that way, but it's not something I can just forgive!" My eyes started to water as my emotions got the better of me. "I wish to god you had not done what you did. The best of intentions does not mean what you did was right!" I raged at him as hot angry tears started to race down my cheeks.

"Very brave words." Saint acknowledged still holding my chin. Saint's thumb reached up and brushed one of the tears away. "You are so very intriguing. However, that's still not an answer."

I jerked my head away from him and stormed off towards my bed. "Get out!" I yelled at him with force.

Saint moved towards the door, sensing Sierra was nearing a breaking point. The Count paused, his hand on the doorknob, and looked at Sierra expectantly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "No, I don't hate you…"

Saint bowed and opened the door before slidding out into the hall.

I collapsed onto my bed shaking, the mark on my chest glowing a faint steady white light before fading back to being a white mark.

"This is a mess."

I said out loud to no one and rubbed my face with a loud groan. I took off my towel and stood in front of my mirror as I grabbed a shirt. I turned around to check my back with interest. The scabs running parallel down my shoulder blades were almost completely flat, the black marks had increased in size and interlaced. I narrowed my eyes at the sight.

My wings were beginning to regrow.


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping Trip

Chapter 17: Hot Pursuit

The next few days passed without too much of an incident. I spent a lot of my time with Fran. Van was avoiding me again, and I choose to avoid Saint until I could figure out my feelings about the whole incident.

Together, Fran and I took requests from the rest of the crew. Additionally, I would occasionally help Impey out in the kitchen as well. I just tried to be as helpful as possible.

It was about this time I learned that Cardia apparently had to escape the mansion every day for a few hours, so it was on one such occasion that I went out with her to go shopping. All the men were otherwise involved in their own projects, so when I discovered we needed eggs and milk, I was happy to volunteer to escape the confines of the mansion. Cardia stood up and offered to join me on my errand, citing she needed to get out of the house for the day anyway.

Lupin, of course, wasn't thrilled with the idea of two ladies leaving the house un-escorted, but with a lot of pleading and begging I managed to talk him into it.

* * *

Which is how Cardia and me ended up in town together, just the two of us.

"This is so unusual." I commented to her as we passed the shops.

"What is?"

I grinned at her. "Seeing you without Lupin of course!"

Cardia stopped at a storefront to admire a pretty necklace with emerald accents. I made a mental note to tell Lupin about her interest. The gems reflected her deep green eyes and I thought absently that she would look good in emeralds.

"I don't know why you think that." Cardia told me flatly. "I go plenty of places with everyone."

I knelt down to examine the necklace, noting its price tag and item number. Out of the corner of my eye I caught someone in the background fading into the crowd. "Cardia…"

Cardia caught the movement reflected in the glass as well. "Do we stay or go?"

I had been around this district a lot with Saint and I was quickly making a mental map in my head.

"We are going to stick to the path for the moment." I turned to follow the path up towards the center of the district. Cardia matched my pace, as I randomly stopped at store fronts in order to use the reflective glass to check behind us.

I caught sight of a familiar black top hat and sighed."Forget what I said earlier. He followed us."

Cardia threw a quick look over her shoulder. "Oh look, there is Van Helsing."

I looked up the road in front of us. "And there is Fran! What is he doing out here?!"

Cardia picked out Impey's orange jumpsuit standing out amongst the crowd. "There is Impey, up ahead."

I scowled at the other side of the glass as a smiling white haired gentleman waved politely at me. "...and I have located Saint Germain."

I looked at Cardia and then back at Saint, trying to guess why everyone had followed us. "They have us surrounded, should we escape or let them capture us?"

Cardia understood where I was going with my train of thought. "Let's run!"

I nodded and grabbed her hand and sprinted away, running for all we are worth.

Together we raced down the nearest alleyway.

"Three down, two out!" I repeated my knowledge as we raced down the corridors.

"Where are they going?!" Impey cried as he followed Fran, who was ducking down the nearest alley trying to get ahead of the women.

Saint stepped out of the shop as Lupin was approaching fast on the women's heels.

Van, on the other hand hurried forward, up the street.

I pulled Cardia over to the nearest ladder. "Can you climb?"

"Yes."

It was only a two story building. I pulled myself up over the railings with ease and leaned over to give Cardia a hand up. We got onto the roof top as Lupin and Saint rounded the corner.

"There they go!" Lupin's frustrated yell found its way over top of the buildings.

"Guess they really are in pursuit." I calmly survived our surroundings. "Up or back down?"

Cardia looked around as well. "Down?"

We raced for the other side of the building. "No ladder." Cardia observed.

"No problem!" I grinned at her and I didn't give her a chance to register another thought. I grabbed Cardia around the waist and took a running jump.

Cardia felt a very strange sensation of flying through the air with someone who wasn't Lupin.

The landing was a bit harder then normal, I didn't calculate really well for Cardia's weight. I managed to steady us and I set Cardia down with an even wider grin. She grinned back at me and we started to run up the alley towards the next street.

We burst out onto a busy street laughing breathlessly.

I spotted Fran gasping for air one alley up from us. "Quick! We can get past him!"

I knew Fran wouldn't dare set off any of his vials in full view of civilians. Our quick steps thwarted Fran, as he stumbled to catch us. I winked at him as we past by him with a peal of laughter as we put on a burst of speed.

The doctor's face fell as he failed to intercept us. Fran let out a groan and diligently attempted to chase after us.

I went to duck down the next alley with Cardia and noticed an orange jumpsuit waiting in the shadows. "Next one! Next One!" I shouted as we backpedaled out of the alley, even as Fran drew closer.

"Where next?" Cardia asked me as I watched Lupin and Saint dash out the the alleyway that Fran had just left.

I keep my wits about me and assessed the situation. "We are missing the most dangerous person."

Cardia counted the four men progressing towards us and realized just how true my statement was. "Van Helsing is missing."

"Yup."

I tightened my hand around Cardia's and we ran for all we were worth further up the street.

 _Is Van behind us, or is he waiting for us closer to our destination?_ I had to wonder as we ducked into a smaller side alley.

"Not good..." I looked around at the figures who dropped off the rooftops and into the alley in front of us.

It was Twilight.

Half a dozen masked goons crowded into the alley, jumping from the tops of the buildings in all directions cutting us off from either street.

"Cardia!" I whipped out my rapier and parried three of the sabers attacking us at once. I pushed them back with a forceful shove. My counterattack drove several of them off balance and they fell onto the ground. The force of my attack was fueled by brute strength born of adrenaline and fear.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pushed her forward as we jumped over the fallen Twilight members. I held the opening long enough for Cardia to get out. As a result of my protective actions, I was attacked from both the front and the back.

"Run, Cardia!"

One of the goons turned to address her as I screamed out again. "Run!"

Raw panic tore at my throat, as my free hand grabbed the guy's coat firmly. With inhuman strength, I pulled him back and threw him into the other members that were approaching me from behind. I lashed out kicking, punching, and defending against the group as I tried to escape. Cardia dashed for the street exit as I jumped over the remainder of the guards in front of me and followed her.

I didn't take the time to look back as I caught up with Cardia. "Alright then. That's about enough fun for me!" I panted lightly and straightened up.

"There is a cab, let's get in it." Cardia offered and I nodded. We climbed into the cab without a second thought.

I stuck my head out to the cabbie and addressed him in a thick accent. "Excuse us, the babe needs milk so the lady of the manor sent us out to pick up it up posthaste. Can you take us to the nearest market?"

The cabbie nodded gruffly flicked the horse into action. Seconds later we set off down the road in the enclosed carriage.

Back in the alley, the mess of Twilight personal were set upon by an extremely pissed off Van Helsing before they even know what hit them. Van stood angrily in the middle of the group of utterly defenseless and unconscious Twilight members. The hunter watched irately as Lupin and the rest of the gang approached.

"You're late."

Even Lupin was panting slightly as a result of the 30 minute, very intensive and elusive, chase. "...Wow, those two can run."

Van looked down at the unconscious bodies at his feet. "I think we should get out of here."

Lupin looked around, assuming he would find Cardia and Sierra waiting for them near the hunter. "Van, where is Cardia and Sierra?"

Van looked down at the bodies laying distributed all along the alley, clearly noticing some of Sierra's handy work "Not here."

Lupin, exasperated replied. "I can see that, but why did you let them get away?!"

Van shook his head and growled. "They were gone before I got here. I just cleaned up who was following them."

Lupin walked out to the street looking worried. Nothing seemed out of place, but he couldn't see the girls he was looking for anywhere either. "I hope they are safe..."

* * *

Cardia and me on the other hand were just paying the cabbie for the ride. He had taken us back to the first street we had been on. I laughed as I paid him for the service. As I sorted through my change another man came up to us.

His long purple hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and he had on a black coat and matching plain black top hat. He looked rather familiar to me, but I couldn't place him directly.

Cardia, however, hid behind me.

"Thank you for the ride."

I noticed Cardia's unease and hurriedly bowed out of the way. I turned and pulled Cardia off towards the store.

We got our milk and eggs from the store feeling a little high from our flight and sudden danger. Both Cardia and me were smiling and laughing as we were dizzy on adrenaline.

"Did you see Fran's face when we dashed past him!" I stifled a laugh as we opened the door out to the street.

"Oh…" My eyes darted around in a quick confirmation of what I instinctively knew. We were surrounded again, and in a much tighter circle this time. The men were allowing no chance of escape this time around.

"Can we help you gentleman?" I quipped as Van scowled at me. Saint came forward and relieved me of my packages, while Lupin made directly for Cardia.

"That was quite reckless ladies." Lupin's measured tone had me shuffling my feet in apprehension.

"You guys really shouldn't sneak up on us like that." I tried to justify my actions.

Impey ruffled my hair causing me to glare at him in displeasure as I tried to straighten my hair back into order.

Lupin took Cardia's hand. "I didn't say you didn't do a good job at it, I just said it was reckless."

Cardia spoke up, coming to my defense. "We thought you were testing us..."

I nodded my eyes still downcast as I felt the wrath of Van's anger on my subconscious.

"If that's the case." Lupin's tone changed as he grabbed my face and squashed it together. "Why would you run by Fran?"

Cardia looked on as Lupin tormented Sierra, feeling a bit conflicted. "Sierra knew Fran wouldn't risk exposing himself to stop us."

I kept trying to pry Lupin's hands off my face. Eventually the thief stopped on his own accord.

"I can see your point."

I looked pleadingly at Fran, rubbing my cheeks, which were smarting from Lupin's teasing. "...I am sorry Fran."

Fran's light eyes looked a bit hurt, but he responded kindly. "It's alright, using your enemies weakness isn't a _bad_ thing."

Van found his opportunity to join into the conversation. "Leveraging your advantages can mean the difference between life or death in battle."

Impey positioned himself on my left while Fran was on my right. The large redhead leaned over me cheerfully. "Ya, you totally lost us back there!"

Lupin looked Cardia over, checking with his own eyes to make sure she was alright. "We saw you guys ran into Twilight as well, are you alright?"

Cardia nodded indicating she was unharmed. "Yes, I am alright."

Saint turned to me with the same worried expression. "What about you, my dear?"

My heart did a tiny back-flip at this endearment. I still hadn't forgiven him, but it was nice to know he still cared about me. "I think I am alright?"

I looked over my gloves and other extremities just to make sure. "Yes, I think I am unharmed."

Saint's relieved smile was echoed on everyone's faces as they learned their women had survived their ordeal with no injuries. "That is good."

On our way back home I heard Lupin talking with Cardia.

I tapped his shoulder on a sudden impulse. "Hey, Lupin."

Lupin turned his attention to me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to let you know we ran into that purple haired guy again today."

"Who do you mean?"

Cardia offered her knowledge. "Herlock Sholmes, the inspector we meet on the train."

I watched Lupin's face loose all its color. "That's...good to know Sierra."

I giggled, thinking about what Cardia had just said while watching Lupin's reaction. "Has the master thief meet his match?"

The whole group listened in amusement as Lupin went off an a huge tangent on all his accomplishments as a master thief and how some up-tight low-key personal detective wasn't going to stop him.

I laughed as Lupin proclaimed this to the sky.

Teasing him was fun.


	18. Chapter 18: Negotiated Solution

Chapter 18: Negotiated Solution

The next morning all of England was abuzz due to the start of the knighting ceremony.

I looked out the windows of the mansion while the guys prepared the getaway vehicles and putting the finishing touches on the plans. Banners, flags, and streamers adorned every shop, street, and house for as far as the eye could see.

Fran was leaning over a forlorn garden patch. The flowers in the bed seemed to be wilting. I stopped looking out the windows and wandered over to fill a watering can. I headed over with my burden to see what I could do for Fran.

"Fran?"

Fran's far away gaze didn't change. I snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What?" Fran looked over his other shoulder and didn't find anyone. The doctor looked over the correct shoulder the next time to locate a concerned looking Sierra.

"Fran, is everything alright?"

Fran looked down at the water can in Sierra's hand and then down at the dying garden patch in front of him.

"Just a little nervous I suppose."

I nodded my understanding and started watering the flowers in front of us. The wilted white, pink, and orange flowers perked to life at the first drops of water.

"They are happy." I knelt down and sniffed one of the carnations before admitting I was also feeling uneasy with the sudden plan as well. "I am too."

Fran knelt down next to me. "Why are you worried?" His green eyes seemed more vulnerable than normal.

"I don't want anyone to see anyone get hurt." I finished watering the plants in front of us.

Fran sighed, understanding where my feelings were coming from. "I want to do whatever I can to protect everyone. This is the only solution I can see that might work..."

I reached my ungloved hand out to a small budding flower and grasp it between my fingers gingerly. The steam broke easily under the slight pressure. I brought it closer to me and kissed it gently. The bud burst forth as a dazzling white carnation.

I turned and extended the bloom to Fran. "For good luck." I said with a smile. I wasn't involved in the plan, only the escort to the inn, so I wouldn't be there while Fran was doing the negotiations with the queen.

Fran looked at the bloom in my hand and then at me in amazement. "How long have you been able to do that?"

I giggled and pressed the flower into his hand. "A women never reveals her secrets, doctor."

Fran admired the brilliant bloom as Sierra placed the flower into his hand.

"I have faith in you, Fran." Sierra's low voice echoed in Fran's heart.

"How do you find the strength, Sierra?"

I blinked at Fran's question, unsure of what he was looking for. "Have you not seen all my tears? All the cuts, bruises? Have you seen me attack Van? ...I don't know how you think I am strong."

Fran reached over and pushed a stray lock from Sierra's face. "Despite all of that, yet here you are."

I looked away bitterly. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Don't say that, I am happy you are here."

I leaned into Fran's hand. "I don't really...want to be anywhere else...so please come back safe."

A young male voice sounded out behind us. "Are you going to kiss her now?"

I yelped and pushed myself backwards startled. "Delly-chan!"

"Don't call me that absurd nickname."

Fran also fell backwards in surprise. The young vampire king stood at the other side of the garden toting Sisi along. "They wanted to know if you were ready to leave."

Delly pointed behind him where the rest of the gang seemed to be waiting.

"Oh!" I blushed heavily seeing everyone staring at us.

"Are you staying behind, Sierra?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Delacroix, I am going to go back them up."

Sisi barked twice, so I patted him on the head as I got up. "Thanks for watching the mansion while we are gone."

Delacroix's sad, forlorn, eyes watched me leave with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Lupin was sitting next to to me as I rode on Fran's lap. I was steadily turning into a ghostly white sheet.

Cardia sat on top of Lupin, while Impey and Saint sat in the front seats. We had left Van to take his own route to the inn.

"Wow, Sierra, Impey wasn't joking when he said you didn't do well with car rides."

The engine popped again and I tensed, about leap from the vehicle in fright. The only thing that prevented me from jumping out was Fran's lanky frame.

Impey looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Ah, I am sorry princess but this is the fastest way to get between districts."

I nodded as Fran wrapped one of his arms around my torso. His voice was low enough that I barely made it out. "You're really tense, is there anything I can do for you?"

I tucked myself under Fran's chin, making myself curl up into a ball and shook my head vehemently. I was both terrified and feeling slightly sick from the stop, go, popping motions the car was making as it bounced along the road.

Fran just started talking, he had been around others that had similar reactions. In his experience, keeping them talking and reassured was the best practice. He pulled Sierra closer, not that she could come much closer without it being a direct with skin to skin contact. Fran thought about that for a second, and decided it wouldn't be a bad thing. The doctor nestled his chin into Sierra's shoulder. The skin to skin contact created the distracted reaction almost immediately.

Fran felt Sierra stiffen and then relax against him. The doctor started talking in a low voice that only Sierra could make out. "If we get through this, how about that date?" He was acting a lot more straightforward and daring then normal, but considering his chances of making it out this alive or out of jail were fairly slim, Fran didn't want to live with anymore regrets.

"What?!" My voice caught in my throat and came out as a panicked whisper.

I could feel a lot of Fran. Almost everything.

His slightly flora, yet medically tart smell was overpowering the steam and grease odor from the vehicle. The doctor's study frame braced against me, making me feel both safe and secure, and he was whispering into my ear. Fran's soft voice sent shivers down my spine each time he spoke.

"What, you didn't think I forgot did you?" Fran nuzzled my neck making my face flush. I felt Fran shift his long legs beneath me and I was totally lost for words.

Lupin watched out of the corner of his eye as Cardia leaned over to talk with him. "Lupin, what are they doing?"

Lupin smirked, as his green eyed beauty learned a bit more about love. "The exact thing I wish I could do with you right now."

Cardia blinked at him. "You wish to _what_ exactly?"

Lupin's teasing fell short since Cardia didn't grasp the concept. He sighed internally, not letting his emotions show on his face. He thought it had been a great idea, the girls to sit on top of one of the guys laps. It saved time in both coordination and allowed them to efficiently get almost everyone to the same spot at the same time. Of course, he had managed to persuade Cardia to sit with him, and Lupin kind of regretted the decision now. The pair next to him was making the ride more unbearable, but if Lupin was going to be honest, he was having a lot more trouble with Cardia sitting on his lap then anything.

Saint was widely amused at the antics of the younger males in the back seats. He did sort of regret not being able to sit with Sierra, but, all things considered he would need to make a more cautious approach to correct his reputation from his more recent behaviors. Smirking he watched the passing townsfolk while plotting his next move.

Impey on the other hand looked back and immediately wished he hadn't. Most of him wished he was the one under both women, ah, both at the same time. Impey's face lifted at his fantasies. "Ah…I couldn't choose between either of them…"

Such was the car ride to the hotel Lupin had booked under his many alisis's.

* * *

"LAND!" I shouted as I got out of the car with Fran's help and stretched my legs. London bridge was just a few blocks away and I looked at it in longing.

"That's mean Sierra!" Impey pleaded. "My driving was great and the car drove smoothly!"

I looked back at the vehicle in undisguised disgust. "Never again." I shook my head as Lupin stepped up behind me.

"But why? You looked like you were having so much _fun_."

I scowled at the thief knowing what he was implying. I was going to tell Lupin off as I felt my stomach wrench and turn. I held my hands up to my mouth as the unpleasent sensation threatened to overwhelm me.

Saint caught site of my unappealing actions. "Come, let us go for a slight walk to get your mind off things."

I nodded my face going from a colorless white to a bight green.

"We are quite near London bridge as you noticed, would you like to stretch your legs up there?"

I shook my head to deny it. I had promised Fran we would go up there when he got back.

"No?" Saint looked mildly of surprised at my rejection. "Perhaps then the top of the roof would be a more acceptable solution at this time?"

The offer enticed me to much for me to deny. Saint turned to Cardia and extended the same offer to her. "Would you like to accompany us as well, my dear?"

Cardia was watching Lupin and the others prepare and decided she would just get in the way if she stayed behind. "If you do not mind."

Saint bowed and extended his arm's to both women. "I do not mind the company of two beautiful women such as yourselves, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

Saint opened the door to the roof, and the sight before me caused me to gasp.

Colored streamers were everywhere flapping in the wind. The wind and the sight of the open the sky, made my heart hammer in a way I didn't know was possible.

"I want to go..." I reached my hand out at the sky longingly, feeling like something was missing.

Saint watched Sierra's antics with concern. As she reached out to an empty sky, Saint threatened his hand into hers. "Where do you want to go, my angel?"

Cardia watched this exchange from behind in wonder. The wings etched into Sierra's jacket were starting to glowing faintly. Cardia rubbed her eyes, thinking it was a trick of the light. When she blinked again, the light was gone.

"Look you can see the palace from here!" I pointed at the brightly colored building and the huge crowd of people making their way towards the gated community. I leaned out over the ramparts to see the guys standing around the car. Fran noticed me leaning over and waved up to me. I waved back, my motion sickness and fright completely forgotten in the strong wind and festive atmosphere.

"Look, there is Van Helsing." Cardia pointed to a sullen man that made the crowd split around him.

"That is Van Helsing." I watched him navigate the crowd for a few minutes. Whether it was Van's intuition that kicked in to alert him that he was being watched, or just a coincidence, I wouldn't know. I managed to catch him scanning his surroundings and our eyes meet. I nervously waved and offered him a small smile. He scowled up and me and keep moved forward against the crowd.

A strong gust of wind ripped at my clothes, but I crawled up onto the stone ledge regardless. Regardless of the wind, I stood up facing the sun feeling completely at peace and utterly secure in my surroundings.

"Isn't that scary?" Cardia climbed up besides me.

"No, its amazing!" I breathed in the life around me, ecstatic at the atmosphere floating around London.

Cardia looked down from the ledge and waved at Lupin. A strong gust of wind, her sudden moments, and unstable footing caused Cardia to loose her balance.

Saint, standing too far away to help, watched silently as Cardia started to fall.

Lupin looked up in absolute horror as Cardia climbed up next to Sierra. The wind ripped Lupin's hat and voice from him as Cardia waved at him from afar.

Sierra was standing a pace off, and Saint was a few feet from Sierra. Lupin wanted so badly to yell, but was too worried that yelling would make Cardia nervous. He settled for praying, but his prayers were for naught.

The thief raced forward, watching Cardia's foot slip just a fraction as she pitched forward. Impey and Fran were behind him by a few paces, yet unaware of what was happening.

I turned to the side just in time to see Cardia start to fall. I felt a yell tear from my lips. "Cardia!"

There was a lot of yelling from the ground as well, but there was nothing they could do. I could do something and I knew it.

I steeled myself, and threw myself forward to grab Cardia's outreached hand. My hand found hers and grasp it firmly. I hauled on her hand, essentially switching places with her, as I threw her up towards Saint.

I watched as Saint caught Cardia in his one hand and extended his other towards me. I felt my feet leave the safety of the platform.

Van watched as Sierra traded placed in midair with Cardia, saving her in the nick of time. Van's heart thundered, as he struggled to make it to the drop point in time. He felt a bead of sweat break out on his neck as he rushed forward through into the crowd in desperation.

Fran was a few seconds behind Lupin. The doctor was yelling out Sierra's name in a raw voice. Fran knew, before he even started moving, that he would never make it in time.

Impey put on a burst of speed and overtook Lupin's position, who had stopped momentarily as Cardia and Sierra switched places in midair.

Saint felt the familiar presence next to him move, and he reacted as fast as he could to reach out. He missed Sierra, but managed to catch Cardia as Sierra passed her to him. He had a hard time facing Sierra as she dropped towards the ground. The angel smiled at him as she plummeted off the platform towards sudden death.

I was falling.

It was such a _familiar_ feeling.

I felt the wind gusting past me and I shifted my body towards the ground with a sudden unexpected smile.

Saint and Cardia leaned over panicked. The pair could only watch, waiting to see what would happen in a sadistic horror.

Cardia was screaming her friend's name. The women's voice highly stressed and emotionally charged. "Sierrrraaaa!"

"This is the 8th story, there is no way…" Saint's chilling words had Cardia screaming in desperation even harder.

Saint watched in interested as, out of Sierra's back, light was gathering. Diamond like glass shards gathered and glinted in the light, and spread out in an amazing array of colors.

I felt my fall beginning to slow, as my back started aching something fierce. I focused on slowing myself down. The wind changed direction and started coming up from beneath me, but it wasn't enough to stop the descent from being painful. I gulped and I tried to decide how to hit the pavement. A slight reflection of light caught my eye on the windows running parallel to me. I stared at my reflection as distinctive, only half corporal, wings arched over my back.

Van managed to pull free of the crowd, which was slowly turning to gasp in his direction. The hunter managed to look up and brace himself just in time.

I looked back down at the pavement with a gulp. A severely scowling, blond haired, soldier was standing just below me. I knew he was completely capable and utterly determined to catch me as I fell. I stared wide eyed at Van's actions, and I beat my half formed wings once more, putting more of an effort into slowing my decent so I wouldn't harm him.

I shifted slightly as Van came closer with each passing second. I couldn't watch as Van's strong arms caught me with ease.

I heard a grunt of effort from the soldier as he caught me heavily. All around me was a whirl of white sparkling diamond colored dust that was quickly swept away in the wind.

"Van?" My voice was breathless as his hard amethyst eyes scowled down at me.

Van found himself temporarily lost Sierra's in the wide blue eyes as she smiled up at him from within the safely of his arms. She was panting and flush in his embrace and the hunter felt his body react to her nearness. Van held her close, taking in her sweet scent, as a wild sense of relief washed over him.

Fran ran up to Sierra and Van seconds later.

"Sierra! Are you alright?" Fran's hands were on my face, and then moved to check my pulse before I could answer the question.

Van's grip was secure, so I couldn't escape Fran's musings even if I had wanted to.

"Nice catch Van Helsing!" Impey's loud voice cheered us on.

I looked around to see Impey was standing by my head. He had something between his hand and was examining it closely. I twisted a bit to see what he was holding.

Impey watched as Sierra's wings disappeared into the wind. On instinct he plucked a crystal like feather from the wind before it could disappear. The feather looked more like a shard of glass and interested him as an engineer. On instinct, he ran his finger across the smooth edge and was mildly surprised as it started to bleed. The blood ran down the edge of his hand.

"Impey?!"

The giant redhead looked down at the girl in alarm as her panicked voice reached him. "Sierra! That was amazing! You grew wings! You could fly!" Impey held out the shard to her, now slightly bloody.

"Impey, your bleeding!" I panicked, thrashing in Van's arms as I reached for Impey's hand. "Let it go! Let it go now!"

Impey let the shard drop in amazement as I panicked over him. The wind sweep it away within the blink of an eye.

"Let me see!"

Impey stuck his cut finger out for inspection, puzzled as to why it was warranting that much attention.

Van watched, annoyed, as Sierra grabbed Impey's hand and look it over. The soldier was even less less impressed at her resourcefulness, as she looked around for something to stop the bleeding. The women decided to pull the handkerchief from his breast pocket and quickly bound it around Impey's finger. Van's face was a mixture of astonishment and a slight scowl at her bold antics, but for some reason it made him slightly happy at the same time. The hunter hated himself for it.

Lupin and Cardia's eyes had locked during the incident, and it took Saint a considerable amount of time trying to pry Cardia away from the partition. Saint escorted Cardia to the room Lupin had rented and waited for the others to arrive.

"Van, you can set me down now?" Van's scowl deepened as he shook his head to deny me my ability to walk. I could hear Van's rhythmically beating heart. I noticed it was a bit faster then normal as my ear rested on his shoulder, but it was starting to slow back down.

"We should get inside." Van's voice grated over the sound of the crowd.

I looked around in amazement.

We had attracted a sizable crowd with my little incident. The guys hurried me off into the building and out of sight. Before the door closed I observed that there appeared to be a lot of yellow uniformed officers milling about, mixed in with the colorful crowd of women and children.

Whispers where starting.

"Mommy, did you see that women grew wings!"

"Hush, honey."

Their eyes were more distrusting. The hush whispers sounded more hostile than interested. I buried my head into Van's chest not wanting to hear or see anymore.

Fran agreed with Van's suggestion as Impey followed up the rear as we went inside.

"Is Cardia alright?"

Van heard a small voice from his chest. Van didn't bother answering, but Lupin was missing. The hunter automatically assumed that Lupin had raced off to check on Cardia while Sierra was dealing with Impey.

Fran opened the door to the room to reveal Cardia, Lupin, and Saint waiting patiently for any news.

"Sierra!" Cardia burst forth from between the two guys to approach the women in Van's arms. Van glanced down at the women who was still hiding her face in his chest.

I shifted my face around at the sound of Cardia's voice. "Cardia!"

I wiggled once more and Van finally relented. The hunter placed me on my feet, and finally released me. As I went vertical the room swam. I lurched forward and hung onto Cardia trying to keep my balance, attempting to hide my plight by hanging onto her in desperation.

"Oh My God! Please don't ever do that again!" I sobbed and clutched her closer to me. I felt her stiffen, shocked at my emotionally charged response. Quickly Cardia wrapped her arms around me as well as I cried. "I was so scared when I seen you start to fall!"

Cardia rested her head against mine. "I am sorry. I won't do it again."

I pulled away from her, tears still running down my eyes. "What would we have done if you had fallen?"

Lupin looked away at that statement, and the rest of the guys looked around awkwardly. Everyone was unable to answer my question.

"Why do you care?" Cardia's voice tried to make sense of my distress.

I scowled at her and I flicked her forehead in retribution. "Because we care about you! Because you are my _friend_!"

Lupin sensed his moment. "We all care about _both_ of you! Sierra, what you did was stupid as well. You shouldn't have gone up there in the first place!" Lupin's voice held a edge of anger.

I looked away from his face and sniffed. I attempted to dry my tears on the edge of my sleeve before Impey offered me one of his handkerchiefs. I took it and brushed away the rest of my tears.

Saint stepped forward. "I wouldn't blame Sierra for this accident, Lupin."

Lupin's anger was pliable. "They shouldn't have climbed beyond the guardrails to begin with!"

I sat there mutely. What Lupin said was correct, I had not been thinking of what kind of example I would be setting for Cardia. I had been totally engrossed in meeting my own needs and we almost paid dearly for my selfish actions.

"Lupin..." Cardia reached a hand out to him and rested it on his shoulder. "I was the one who made that decision to climb up onto the ledge, please don't blame Sierra for my actions."

Lupin's argument and anger died on his lips. The thief closed his mouth with visible regret for his outburst.

I let go of Cardia and took a step forward. I felt like I had just run a marathon and my legs felt really weak.

Fran's medical knowledge kicked in and he sensed Sierra was past her breaking point. The doctor reached out and grabbed Sierra before she had a chance to fall. "I think you should sit down and rest for a while."

I nodded and looked at Fran's concerned face. "Fran, are you alright?"

Fran's eyes were extremely sad. "I was worried about you!" His indigent voice pressed me, weighing on my conscience. "Here we are planning to raid the castle and you just managed to literally throw yourself off a building!"

Van looked out the window, feeling that Fran had a logical point. The hunter had a brief vision of what might have happened if he hadn't been there. It was the scene from the auction house all over again. The thought left Van's mouth dry, so it took him a second to find his voice.

"We have a problem." Van moved the curtains slightly and began to load his shotguns.

"What is it?" Lupin made for the window and observed a deep ring of yellow uniforms.

Fran was examining Sierra's shaking legs. "It's the shock...and maybe a little over exertion." Fran assessed with relief.

Over the loudspeaker, Leonhardt's voice was overly audible.

"There hasn't been any foot steps on our floor or the floor above us for a while." Lupin's worried tone was drowned out by the general roaring into the speakers.

"Arsene Lupin and your accomplices! We have your surrounded! If your surrender peacefully we promise not to use force!"

Lupin gritted his teeth as he examined the ground below. "Damn, how did he know?"

The window behind us shattered with force, sending me flying into Fran. "Excuse me…" I muttered as I landed against him.

"Come on!" Fran's arm wrapped around me and yanked me to my feet as tear gas started to fill the room. I covered my mouth with my hand and leaned against Fran as we escaped out into the hallway. I coughed and took my position in front of Fran, a little unsteady on my feet.

The hallway I was facing was filled with soldiers holding rifles.

"Blocked!" I called out coughing. Van's voice, from behind me, alerted us of our predicament on the other side. "Same!"

The first volley of gun shots sounded out. I pushed Fran down out of the way of danger, as a bullet grazed to my arm. The silvery liquid dropped onto the ground as I pulled my rapier out in anger. Two yellow uniformed soldiers rushed me.

"Any ideas?" I yelled out as I repelled them.

Van's shotguns rang out at a rapid speed. "This way!"

I skillfully flicked my weapon, causing my opponents sabers to fly out of their hands. "See you later fellas!"

"Come on Sierra!" Fran pulled on my coat as I turned to follow him. We headed towards the sound of Van's shotgun reports.

Another volley grazed my leg from behind as we escaped.

"Ugghh…"

Fran heard my groan and seen me grab my leg.

"Van Helsing!"

Van whipped around from clearing the hallway in front of us and fired another two shots at the soldiers on our tail.

"Close quarters with firearms...damn it..." I tied Impey's handkerchief around my leg to help with the bleeding.

"You can't go on like this." Fran assessed the situation as I watched him pull out two strange vials that I had never seen before.

"Hold on!" Fran shouted to the group.

I braced myself against Impey as Fran threw the vials, not at our opponents, but at our feet.

I felt my legs give way as the floor dissolved beneath us in a fantastic blast. My hearing was temporarily lost due to the effects of Fran's bombs. Fran tossed another vial hurriedly, and gave us a smoke screen.

I felt Impey picked me up. "Oh, pretty lady, going down on me?"

"Impey!" I roared as we jumped down another story. Impey's laugh helped ease my pain as we landed on the 5th story.

Fran used another vital and we were falling through yet another floor.

Two more before the ground floor.

"We need to hold them off here." I said as I pushed myself off of Impey wincing.

"You guys need to get out of here." Lupin's voice yelled above the general din as my watch chimed out.

"They are over halfway through the ceremony! You guys need to get a move on!" I pushed Fran towards the staircase. The doctor looked back at me, dripping blood, and hesitated. "Go! Or you'll miss your chance! I'll stay here with Van and Lupin."

Cardia nodded as Fran made for the stairs. The doctor paused and dropped another bomb, and I watched the floor disappear in another explosion.

Impey grabbed my hand briefly and exclaimed at the top of his voice. "Wait for me Sierra! I'll be right back to tend your bumps and bruises!" The redhead released my hand and he proceeded to jumped over the hole with ease. Impey headed down the stairs after Fran and Cardia with a determined expression.

I scowled at Impey as Lupin came up besides me. "Will you be alright to continue fighting?"

I pushed Lupin backwards behind me as a soldier came at us. I raised my rapier, but Van's shotgun rang out and feel my opponent before I had a chance.

"That's mean Van." I complained as Van racked his shotgun in a smooth reaction.

Van gave me his normal, arrogant, response. "I can handle this myself."

I purposely stepped in his way. "You can, but I am going to help anyway."

Van scowled at my actions. "Get out of my way."

"Ouch, is that how you treat injured people?" I quipped back, as I let a smoke bomb fly down the hall.

I jumped down the hole, as Lupin and Van followed behind me. I grimaced as my weight fell on my bad leg and it crumpled under me unexpectedly. Van grabbed my arm and steadied me. The solider effectively pushed me into leaning against the wall as Lupin disarmed the soldiers that had been waiting for us.

"Stop pushing yourself!" Van's harsh words cornered me, as he pinned me up against the wall further.

"No!" I gritted my teeth up at him completely unwilling to let Van handle the situation by himself. Even as my back touched the wall, I refused to back down and give in to Van. The corner of my eye caught a soldier sneaking around a doorway though the smoke screen, while Van argued with me on backing down.

The soldier sneered from under his helmet and fired direct shot at Van. I felt my heart catch in my throat and I acted rashly. With a yell, I shoved Van away from me as the shot pierced through my bad leg, completely penetrating the thick thigh muscle. I landed on my heavily side and my senses were immediately assaulted by the astronomical pain racing up through my leg like fire.

Saint dropped down behind us looking slightly rumpled. He worked on dusting his shirt off. His dangerous eyes assessed the situation quickly with many years of practice. The first thing he noticed was his charge. His angel lay prone on the ground and splatters of silver blood where everywhere on the floor and walls.

"Sierra!" Lupin dropped down onto the ground beside me as he began pulling off his bow tie and shedding his jacket.

Van left the group in a murderous rage to hunt down the soldier who dared to fire a live round into one of his party members. Van's shotguns rang out hot. The gun reports echoing down the hallway several times before Van returned, his rage still seething.

"I have cleared our route down."

Saint checked the opposite direction while Lupin and I worked to complete a quick field dressing. "This direction appears clear as well."

I hissed as Lupin pulled the dressing tight. "Alright come on!" The master thief picked me up gently. "See, Sierra, this is why I don't fight."

I was concentrating on breathing, but I couldn't resist replying. "How about fighting to save someone you care about? What if it was Cardia?"

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Someone you care about you say?" Lupin's eyes shifted watch the angry solider advancing down the stairs filled with malice. "I have no idea what your talking about."

I scowled at Lupin, tight lipped and in so much pain that my vision was swimming. "..."

Saint stepped up behind me. "Is there a problem with me bring up the rear?"

I reached out to Saint with a blood soaked hand. "Are you alright Saint Germain? You just disappeared on us."

Saint smiled sadly at the girl reached out for him. The silvery blood on her hands was a testament to her hardship, but yet she still felt the compassion to inquire if he was alright. "I am alright my angel, do not worry about me."

I puffed my cheeks up in anger. "That's half the problem with all of you! You guys say things like that but then you never come home! And even if you do manage to make it back home, you come home broken and bloody or worse!"

Saint looked at me puzzled by my outburst. "When have we ever matched that description?"

I shut my mouth not realizing what I had let slip.

Van was waiting at the bottom of the stairs guns aligned at the entrance where soldiers stood three deep.

I looked at Lupin who set me down on the steps and got in front of me protectively. "This could be a problem."

I nodded in agreement of the situation. I realized there was something I could do to prevent this bloodbath. I struggled to get to my feet, my body heaving in effort.

Saint pressed my shoulder down, in a kind way of telling me they would handle it. I resisted, guessing what was going to happen if I let things progress much further. Saint never looked away from the oncoming threat. The Count simply adjusted his hold on my shoulder and invoked a pressure point in my lower back that forced me to stay seated.

It felt strange as I lost all sense of my lower body. It was actually a slight relief to me, but I glared back at him with a infuriated expression.

Out of spite, Saint finally looked down and smiled back at me.

Van was highly concerned about the whole scenario. It was very unlike him to be worried during a fight, but none the less, worry crept up into the back of his mind unbidden.

"Take her back upstairs." The soldier's deep voice rumbled in his chest as his hands tightened around the triggers of his weapons.

I rolled my eyes at the man's protectiveness and hot temper and decided to tackle the problem directly, with diplomacy regardless of my current condition.

"Captain Leonhardt." My voice was loud and icily, dripping with disdain. The figure I was addressing followed the sound of my voice and found me sitting on the stairs next to Lupin. The older man's face was quick to change to utter shock and anger as Lupin stood over me.

"Is this how you welcome a lady?" I continued unbidden, as the older man look his offended eyes off Lupin to stare at me in utter confusion.

Slowly, his expression turned to a mixture of confusion and mortification.

Van and Lupin looked up at me both surprised and uneasy. The men couldn't figure out why I had drawn attention to myself in such an unorthodox manner.

Saint Germain, smirked almost poisonously from behind me, enjoying the game I was invoking.

"Surely, you are aware of whose actions you are impeding, correct?" I stretched my bad leg out in front of me as the pain started slowly creep back into my consciousness. I leaned forward in an almost regal manor. "Or have you forgotten me in my absence?"

"My l-lady? H-how?" Leonhardt stumbled over his words, completely flustered by my appearance. "Stand down men!"

The order was curt, and some men looked at each other in question. The angry orders issued prior to my announcement melted away as Leonhardt dropped to his knee in a full salute. "Company, kneel!"

I looked down my nose at the soldiers as they dropped to their knees, unsure of what was going on, but knowing they could not refuse such a direct order.

"I am surprised, genuinely." I talked as Leonhardt bowed his head.

"My lady, my most profuse apologies! This is so unexpected to see you in such a place. I was completely unaware of your presence!"

I continued my statement, unperturbed by his apology. "I expect the queen would be very interested in knowing what methods you have stooped to capture one, lone, thief."

Leonhardt's mustache bristled at this accusation.

"What would a lady of your rank be doing with lowly thieves and vagabonds?" He barked the question as I watched my blood pool under the makeshift bandage with interest.

I changed tactics sensing that I was putting a lot of risk into my gamble. The pain was coming in waves now and it was making it hard to think straight.

"The great war hero Van Helsing is hardly a thief, and the Count Saint Germain is hardly a vagabond. I believe you only take offense to the kind gentleman who has offered me his jacket and assistance after your soldiers open fired on us. So, if you wish to continue this conversation, I think that it would be best to discuss this in a more intimate setting?" I smiled venomously at him, letting him know the weight of my words.

Leonhardt's breathed an internal sigh of relief. The angel on the steps was one of the last in the entire kingdom, and it would be a huge disappointment if he angered her further.

In truth it is the first one he had seen in many years. Up until five years ago, there had always been angels secretly serving in the royal guard, or as royal assistants. Their natural healing powers made them excellent as healers and diplomats, while their speed and strength also made them ideal bodyguards. Overall their abilities made them invaluable secret assets to the crown.

The silver haired angel in front of him looked familiar, if somewhat different, for some reason. Leonhardt had a hard time placing her, but her silver eyes gave her true nature away regardless. At least one angel from each of the 7 clans had always served the crown. The pure silver hair and eyes were indicative of the race and their powers, so Leonhardt desperately wanted to win her over. The graceful face, full of reflected pain, suddenly resonated with Leonhardt. His memory suddenly clicked. He remembered this angel.

"If you could have done that before we got into this mess?" Lupin whispered to me as Leonhardt's sent the guards outside.

"Its not something I really wanted to do or make public. Besides it would only work with Rempart or some higher level official." I whispered back to him as Van holstered his guns and stood protectively at the foot of the stairs.

Lupin was very interested in my blackmailing ability.

"Too many of those recruits are new, I don't recognize any of them from my time in the royal guard."

Lupin recoiled in fright as Saint let out a small laugh.

"You what?!" Lupin looked back and forth between Leonhardt and Sierra. "You worked for the royal guard?"

I shook my head. "Never in London, but I meet Leonhardt a few times while I was at attending court functions."

Leonhardt approached me with noticeable hesitation. He clearly was uncomfortable with Van and Lupin in the room, but I was too tired to care.

"Lady Arianell, it is an absolute pleasure to see your face once again." Leonhardt bowed low as he greeted my properly. "I must inform the queen, we would gladly welcome you back into our service..."

I held up my hand to stop him. "I am quite done with court and the menagerie of protocol, I would not welcome the offer." I narrowed my eyes, "Are you aware of the missing angels, would you would know what has became of my family?"

Leonhardt shook his head. "Your family, along with many others have gone missing. We have looked and searched for many years and yet for all our efforts, we have found no trace of any other angels, save you."

I felt my throat tighten, but it wasn't like his answer wasn't what I had expected. None of my letters had been returned, and my memories and prior treatment meant that something had gone very wrong. I knew what had happened to most of my family, but the news of other clans was new information.

"All of them are missing?"

Leonhardt bowed low "My deepest and most sincere apologies, every one of the seven archangel houses has been burnt to the ground and we have found nary a trace of any angels since the great fires."

My body felt cold, like ice water ran through my veins. "I understand. Thank you for the information."

I struggled to my feet. Leonhardt moved forward to assist me, but Van stepped in front of him preventing the captain from reaching me. Saint grabbed onto me and helped me stand upright. My eyes were still locked onto Leonhardt.

"Will you tell me where those houses were located?"

Leonhardt gave me a strange stare but begin listing the locations off. There seemed to be a major house on every major side of the England, and others into Scotland and Ireland. I let his words drop into my heart and sink. These were grave sites I had to visit, sooner, rather then later.

Once I was standing, Leonhardt could clearly see my blood stains and his calmer demeanor left him completely. "This is the results of my hasty and premature actions are they not?!"

I clung to Saint in an attempt to stay upright. "You are quite correct in your assumptions, Captain. I will be leaving with these men. Forget you saw me, Leonhardt."

Leonhardt saluted but his face looked hesitant.

"Please?" I asked him softly.

Leonhardt observed the silver light fading from the angel's eyes as she clung to the white haired gentleman with all her strength. He felt conflicted. The captain slowly and reluctantly choose his words. "I will not say anything, but if my queen should ask of me, I will do whatever she requires."

There was a loud crashing sound from outside. Leonhardt spun around his hair bristling. "That came from the palace! I must depart at once!"

Leonhardt stopped at the doorway. "May fair winds guild you, angel!" The captain's red cape flapped in the wind as he opened the door and left the building with haste.

With Leonhardt's sudden exit, I felt all my strength leave me.

"You have some explaining to do." Van's dead stare gazed up at me from the ground floor. I looked at Saint and Lupin who both had grim faces on as well.

"Don't I get any credit for getting us out of this mess?" I cried as my leg gave out.

"You're in no position to walk." Van's scowl pierced my dismissive behavior as Saint swept me up in his arms.

"I can't even deny it this time." I sighed softly to myself. My leg was throbbing terribly as Saint carried me as smoothly as possible down the stairs.

"Van Helsing would you mind carrying Sierra for a bit?" Saint's eyes glittered at me with a sly look and passed me over to the annoyed war hero without waiting to hear his response.

Van accepted me without a word of protest.

"This makes me feel like an unwanted possession being passed around." I commented under my breath as Saint began to walk away.

"Is that so?" Saint's eyes gleamed with a haunting light as he came back over. "Rest assured my dear, you are very much desired." With those words Saint bowed his head to me, his face but inches from mine. "If you would prefer, I would carry you."

"No!" My rejection was a little to quick, causing Saint to chuckle and Van to raise his eyebrows in question.

"I thought so." Saint's hand crept up and pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You did quite well just now."

Van felt strange as Saint touched Sierra's hair casually. He tried hard to bury the feeling deep down, and tried even more desperately to fight the urge to pull her away from Saint's advances. Still, he couldn't afford to be selfish in this manner. The soldier would have much rather Lupin or Saint been carrying Sierra, but he was feeling overly protective of her once again but he wasn't quite sure why... Van's feelings were raging in an immense internal conflict that the man found difficult to ignore.

I rested my head casually on Van's shoulder as he stood there waiting for Saint and Lupin to get back from checking outside.

"Hey, Van?"

His eyes drifted from the doorway back to me. "What is it?"

I blinked up at him and asked the question most on my mind. "Are you mad at me?"

The question caught Van off guard. It had been one of the last things on the hunter's mind. On the top of his list was getting out of the hotel and back to the mansion. The blood pool on Sierra's leg was had already expanded to a sizable spot and he concerned about the crashing sound he had heard earlier. "...Not particularly."

I relaxed a bit as Van held me. The faint smell of gunpowder and sweat made his scent distinctly male. I nuzzled my head under his chin. The skin to skin contact eased my pain almost immediately and helped me to better calm my emotions as I felt his steady breathing. Twice today, Van had held me for extended periods, and it made me extremely satisfied. I was also delighted that he didn't just drop me for being dumb enough to push him out of the way, only to get myself injured. Still, I expected that retribution to come later.

I shifted a bit as I started to lose feeling in my leg once more.

I licked my lips hoping Van wouldn't notice my apprehension.

"Something the matter?" He asked as he headed towards the exit.

I didn't say anything to him.

"Sierra?"

I extracted my head from under his chin. Van's violet eyes where looking at me with the slightest hints of concern. That's a new look in his eyes, I observed as my senses went haywire at his stare.

Lupin pushed the door open. "Looks like we are free to go."

The area outside was deserted.

Van walked out of the exit clutching Sierra close out of instinct.

Saint pulled up with the car a few minutes later. "Come on, we need to get over to the palace."

Lupin hopped into the front seat, which forced Van to ride in the back with Sierra half on his lap.

"Saint, I really shouldn't go to the palace." I expressed through gritted teeth.

Lupin dug around the front of the car for the first aid kit Fran has stashed under the seat before the mission had started. "Here Van Helsing, see what you can do with this."

Van accepted the kit from Lupin and clicked it open. "Let me see your arm." Van instructed absently and I leaned over willingly, holding out my arm for his attention.

The hunter was quick and experienced in assessing field injuries. The graze didn't look good, Van was pretty sure it was going to require more advanced medical attention then he could provide. His assessment resulted in the assumption that it would not hurt to tend to it while they had the chance. The hunter quick and efficiently dressed the wound and then started to untie Lupin's jacket from around my leg.

I grimaced as Van looked over my leg. Not just because it looked bad, but because of the face he made while he assessed it. Van's face lay somewhere between hurt, disappointment, and anger.

"You are impetuous." Van's cold voice made me want to run.

I knew this lecture had been coming.

"Why do you keep doing irrational things like this?" His tone was carefully controlled anger, and it made me all the more nervous. I probably would have preferred him yelling at me. He applied the padding to the top wound and carefully raised my foot up to assess the damage on exit. I hissed in pain as he looked at the other side, my vision visibly faded around the edges.

"Looks like the bullet went right through."

 _I am going to die._ I thought as Van applied and started to tighten the bandages around my thigh. It was struggle for me not to scream and stay conscious, and I wavered dangerously between the two. _If I don't die from blood loss,_ I thought, _you or Fran are going to rip me to pieces for this one_.

Van checked in the bag once more, seeing if there was anything else he could do for Sierra. Her color was rapidly changing, and the solder knew that she was going to need Fran's assistance soon. A red vial nestled securely up against the edge caught his eye. Van pulled out the cherry red vial and reviewed Fran's notes.

I recognized the vial Van pulled out right way. "Can I have that?"

Van glanced at me and then at the vial before he handed it over without resistance. His guarded eyes continued to scan the note Fran had left.

I uncorked the blood colored medication with apprehension. The strong cherry scent with hints of bitter undertones assaulted my nose, and made my eyes water. I closed my eyes and chugged it. Immediately my stomach wanted to reject the medication.

I finished the vial and gagged. "Fran, that's disgusting…"

Van took the vial from my hand and sniffed it curiously. He wrinkled his nose is disgust and reached over to get the cork from me. I gladly handed it back to him, while trying not to vomit from the smell, after taste, and my overall condition.

Saint turned the corner to see Fran, Cardia and Impey walking back safely.

Cardia spotted them and waved the car down.

"Oh, the car looks a bit full." She assessed as Saint pulled up next to them.

Lupin climbed out of the passenger's seat. "It is almost evening, as much as I don't think this is a good idea, why don't we walk back together?"

Cardia looked at Sierra, who looked absolutely miserable leaning against Van in the backseat and agreed to Lupin's statement. Impey looked at the contents of the car, and then at Lupin and Cardia and sighed. He did an rendition of eeny-meeny-miny-moe in his head and decided that he wanted to go with Cardia and Lupin, instead of trying to pact into the car with the injured angel and an utterly unwelcoming seething aura coming from Van Helsing.

Fran looked at Sierra clutching Lupin's coat, and noticed it was covered in silver blood. "Sierra! What did you do this time?" Fran sprung into doctor mode as Van started to reiterate what happened while they were gone.

I felt myself growing dizzy from blood loss.

Fran started to enter the backseat of the car. "We need to get her to a doctor."

Saint turned around as Fran lifted me up so he could slide into the back and treat me on the run. "I am disinclined to acquiesce your request."

My embarrassment was written all over my cheeks as Fran leaned over me. Van held my legs securely, while Fran examined his field dressings with approval. Fran grabbed my hand and started checking my pulse, and all I could do is let my heart hammer as their nearness and concern washed over me in waves.

Fran listened to Sierra's pulse, it was stronger than he expected given the amount of blood she appeared to have lost.

"I am not requesting, I am demanding." Fran's eyes carried a determined glow as he ordered Saint to find the angel a doctor.

Saint acknowledged Fran's determination, but shook his head still not agreeing. "If we take her to a local surgeon, we might as well slit her throat now and save everyone the time later."

Saint Germain's eyes held an evil glow as he proposed this.

Fran shifted Sierra on his lap so he could examine her better. "She needs a real doctor." Fran firmly reiterated his order.

I heard mutterings of voices as Saint argued with Fran about my treatment options. My head was light, and I was starting to fade in an out of consciousness. I kept fading between extreme pain and the terrifying blackness of nothingness.

"I will get one to make a house call." Saint decided as the car tires peeled off down the road.

Van watched as a few Twilight figures popped their heads up from the rooftops. "This day just keeps getting more annoying!" He roared and went to stand up, drawing his shotgun as he did so.

Van's movements caused me to whimper in pain as he moved my legs to stand up. I felt tiny pinpricks of tears reaching over the corner of my eyes as I tried to muffle my distress by biting down on my hand. Two tears, once on each side of my face, dropped down as the pain washed over me.

Van heard the strangled sound from below him, and his attention was captured by Sierra's reactions. The angel's eyes were glazed over in pain, and she was biting down on her hand to the point yet more silver blood was behind shed, in an attempt to not say a word to him, despite being in extreme pain due to his actions.

Van gritted his teeth in hatred but settled back down to glare at the figures.


	19. Chapter 19: Worth the Pain

Chapter 19: Worth the Pain

Saint dropped us off in front of the mansion with the promise that he would be back very soon.

Van reached into the back of the car and lifted me out with ease as my head rolled and I failed to make out the edges of my vision. The sullen hunter carried me into the dining room under Fran's careful watch and directions.

"Set her down here." Fran frantically cleared the table off and put down a white table cloth.

"Can you remove your clothes or do need me to help you?" Fran asked me in all seriousness.

My expression froze in a kind of a half smirk, half eye twitch. "Can you repeat that once more, doctor? I am not sure I quite understood the question."

Fran realized what he had just said and turned beat red. "Wha...Well…"

I blushed as Fran stumbled over his words as I realized a cold truth.

"I could probably use a hand with my corset." I admitted grudgingly as I had lost the ability to raise my arms up more than a few inches.

Fran looked down at his medical bag and realized he needed to leave to fetch more supplies. The flustered doctor's eyes flitted to Van, who was just standing in the corner of the room. "Van Helsing, can you assist her? I will need to run up to my lab for more of my supplies."

Van's cold eyes gave none of his feelings away as he got behind Sierra and pushed her long silver hair out of his way to expose the tight black corset strings. Van reviewed the lace structure for a second before beginning to working on untangling the knots. His large hands deftly navigated the complex knots, making quick work of the tight strings in a few practiced tugs. Van took his time slowly parting the interlacing strings as he felt Sierra tremble against him.

"Is something the matter?" Van inquired as he finished loosening the bonds.

Whether I was shaking from the tension Van was unconsciously inflicting, or because I was struggling to stay upright, was beyond my capacities in the given moment. I unsnapped the front buttons and removed the garment before taking a deep breath. "Nothing is the matter."

I set my jacket and corset on the table and began attempting to unclasp my belt, my cheeks ablaze at his touch and the situation at hand.

Van watched as she struggled to unbuckle the belt with a single hand. His frown deepened and he reached over from behind her to unclasp the belt with practiced ease.

Sierra raised her head up from watching Van's hands unclasp her belt to scowled at him. The scowl was the result of his unwelcome intervention and he frowned back down at her in response.

Something in Sierra's flush face, slightly panting breath, and alluring blue eyes made Van lower his gaze and he let some of his feelings slip.

"When you fell off that building today, I thought I was going to lose you." His voice resonated down deep in his chest, coming out as a low rumble that filled the small space between the two of them.

I reached down nervously, tugging at one of my boots, attempting to hide my face at Van's confession.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" I huffed as I pulled the first boot off and started on the other.

Van was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. She was right, it wasn't normally like him to confess his emotions so openly. "No, I am not alright." His voice was almost inaudible. Van took a lock of Sierra's hair in between his thumb and forefinger and held it gently in his grasp.

I threw a quick look over my shoulder at Van as I pulled off my other boot. "Van?"

Van dropped the lock of hair as the women shifted around to face him. His world was enveloped by the concern shining in her deep blue eyes.

"I think you better leave." I grasp the bottom of my shirt and started to pull up and Van understood her comment in better context, but he had a hard time averting his eyes from the slight fraction of skin that had exposed itself as Sierra pulled up on the edges of her shirt.

Van tried to think of anything her could do for her. A spark of inspiration struck and Van shed his outer jacket gruffly. Cautiously the hunter set his jacket on the table. "If you get cold, use this."

I looked at the jacket with a raised eyebrow. "You are being awfully considerate today." I perceived as Van turned to leave the room.

Van paused, his hand on the door. "You are just imagining things."

I scowled at Van's retreating back feeling like I had lost some kind of battle. I managed to pull my shirt over my head with a flick and set it on the table. Next came my pants. I heard footsteps at the door outside as I struggled to unlace my pants. I scowled as I had to artfully unknot the string with two fingers and an arm I could barely feel. Still, it was a miracle in itself that by the time there was a knock on the door I was peeling off my final layer and was standing in just my underwear. I reviewed them quickly, and was relived to find that I wore a pair of my black lace ones.

Then I turned my attention to examining my wounds. My arm had already stopped bleeding, while my leg had slowed to a trickle. When I glanced down I caught a glimpse of the glow of my mark above my heart stuttering with a dark, eccentric, light. It was changing in shape and color again. I tore my gaze away from the mark, more then slightly disturbed to look at the table with a sigh. Apprehensively, I took Van's jacket and shoved it under my garments. As the door opened I slid myself onto the table and pulled the white cloth over top of me.

Fran entered with a blanket and surgical supplies. It wasn't ideal in the least, but the doctor got the feeling he wouldn't have any other options.

"How are you feeling?" Fran assessed the situation with a doctor's expertise.

"Tired." I answered truthfully.

After Van left the room, I had suddenly felt tired and a dull radiating pain everywhere. While Van had been in the room, I had scarcely had a chance to comprehend my situation as he had consciously, or maybe unconsciously, captured all of my attention.

Fran set his supplies down on the nearby chair and started preparing. "I know this isn't ideal, but can I ask you to lay down?" Fran offered me the blanket he had just brought in and I slid down onto the table.

Fran removed his gloves and pulled on rubber ones along with a mask, wishing fervently that Saint would return with a real doctor soon. He looked at Sierra who reached out and ruffled his hair.

"I believe in you Fran."

Fran nodded and pulled out a couple of syringes filled with strange liquids, a medical needle and thread, disinfectant, and fresh bandages out of his supplies.

Fran started by assessing the more minor wound on my arm. "This one doesn't look that bad. How far can you move it?" Fran scribbled a note as I tried to lift it.

"That's a side affect of blood loss." Fran shook his head as he started to clean the wound.

I hissed in pain as Fran started to apply pressure and disinfectant on my arm. "That hurts…"

Fran continued with his work. "This didn't look that bad, but now that I have cleaned it, your probably going to need stitches here as well."

I looked at it, assessing the cut in my own way, judging how well my healing capabilities might work on their own. I thought back to what Van had said as Fran prepared the location with a numbing agent. I watched is morbid fascination as Fran inserted the needle into my flesh and injected the agent. Its effect took a few seconds to activate, but I lost all feeling in my arm soon after.

My arm sufficiently numbed, Fran moved down to my leg. "I am not sure if your going to need two injections here, so let me know if you feel a lot of pain." Fran prepped the sight for injection and then pulled out a larger needle before injected it locally.

This time I whimpered in pain, not trusting myself to say anything at all.

'Ah...I am sorry..." Fran apologized wholeheartedly as he heard Sierra's pitiful whimper. Once the doctor removed the needle, he applied small bandages to the injection sites and started threading his needle.

At that point I wanted to get my mind off the procedure. "So, Fran, if you do not mind me asking, how did your meeting with the queen go."

Fran did not lose focus as he pushed the hooked needle through Sierra's arm and pulled on the thread. "Queen Elizabeth pardoned everyone."

I set my head back onto the table relived. "I am glad."

Fran continued talking as he worked. "I am glad too. Though the stipulation is that I can't share my knowledge about the Zicterium experiments to other nations. I also have to remain here in England."

I twisted my head so my cheek was pressed against the table to judge Fran's reaction to his words, but his eyes were completely focused on the task at hand. I inadvertently thought the firm concentrating look on Fran's face was very befitting of him, and if I wanted to be honest, sort of a turn on.

Fran started on another stitch. "She seemed very interested in you, do you happen to know why?"

I gazed at the ceiling. "Outside of the reason of using my blood to make more Zicterium? I can only speculate."

Fran was halfway through with the job, his experienced hands making the unpleasant task quick. "She mentioned she would be delighted in meeting you in person."

I stifled a manic laugh. "I can only imagine. Leonhardt was surprised to see me as well."

Fran pulled the last stitch through and tied it off neatly. "You ran into Leonhardt?"

I nodded as Fran disinfected the wound a second time and started to apply a bandage around it. "Yes, he was quite shocked to see me alive."

Fran's eyes flashed in panic. He stood up leaning over Sierra, and placing both hands on either side of her face pinning her to the table. "What do you mean?"

My vision of the white ceiling was suddenly interrupted by close up of a very worried Fran.

"What do you mean, Sierra?" Fran repeated as I used my good arm to brush the hair out of Fran's eyes. The light green eyes were really alarmed and I sensed it was something deeper then just the meeting that was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Fran?" I asked softly.

The glow from my mark, radiating at the nearness and compromised position I was in, pulled Fran's attention from my eyes. Fran's amazed eyes slid down to where the blanket had fallen away from my chest. "What is that? When did you get that mark?"

I felt myself struggling to explain. "It's...ahhh...been there for a while now."

Fran took one of his fingers and ran it over the mark. The sensual touch made it pulse in response with a dim flare of light. "That's interesting, does it hurt?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it, but the situation was sort of uncomfortable and extremely sensual for me. "...It's an angel mark."

I looked away from him, my cheeks flaring as my body responded to his touch involuntarily as he traced the mark.

"Why is it shaped like a cross with wings?"

I couldn't take it anymore and I propped myself up on my elbow, getting mere inches away from Fran's face panting lightly.

Fran seemed to realize Sierra's expression was a bit defensive, and more then a little exotic, and the doctor quickly backed off.

I answered Fran the best way I knew how. "It works as an indicator..of sorts."

As Fran had been tracing the mark, he had been watching it change colors as he touched it. "That is very intriguing though.."

There was another knock at the door.

Saint opened and peaked his head in. I quickly pulled the blanket up to cover the mark. "Pardon my intrusion, I have brought the doctor."

A rumpled looking, disgruntled, women with fierce eyes entered the room with a medical bag. "Gunshot wounds?"

Fran nodded and moved down the length of the table to expose my thigh from under the blanket. He started peeling back layers of saturated padding.

"Hey Fran, that still hurts." I gasp as he pulled back the final layer. Saint came over to my stand by my side as the doctor examined the wounds on my thigh. Saint offered me his hand, which I took with gratitude and hung on to for dear life as the pain washed over me in waves.

"Appears to have passed through without any problems. How are you feeling?" The doctor set about moving a light in front of my eyes and watched them dilate.

"Outside of the pain, slightly nauseous."

Fran scribbled down more notes.

"Alright. How about your mark? Have you made love recently?"

Fran's pen skidded across the page in surprise as I tilted my head to the side to scowl at Saint. "You found an interesting doctor, Saint Germain."

Saint leaned over me with a grin. "I did say that a normal doctor would not do."

The Count reached over and flipped the blanket off my chest.

The women went up to examine my mark. "That's interesting, your mark isn't even fully developed. You are still a virgin correct?"

Fran's pen actually fell from his grasp as I hastily pulled the blanket back up. "That's none of your business."

The older women waved her finger in front of my nose in full lecture mode. "You don't need to bother me with these trivial things if you just listened to your instincts."

I rolled my eyes and lay back down on the table scowling at Saint, who looked to be very amused.

The doctor seemed to realize that both men did not have belong in the room with a mostly undressed women. "Men, if you will wait out in the hall for me to finish?"

Fran could barely get out his words as he picked up his fallen pen.

I looked at him, mortified beyond measure at the information that was just leaked. Fran was facing the wall as he delivered his report on what he had done thus far, and fled the room shortly after.

Saint followed him grinning ear to ear as I covered my face with my good hand, absolutely mortified. The doctor pulled on fresh gloves and started threading her own needle.

Then she picked up the syringe Fran had left laying there. "If you would prefer, I can knock you out?"

I was battling my feelings regarding Fran learning about my mark and didn't trust myself to answer. I shook my head as she struggled and stabbed my flesh with the needle once more. I gasp in pain, and slowly a numbness spread out from the injection site.

"Better?" She touched the wound.

"I can't feel that whole leg."

"Good."

As the doctor worked on my leg, I struggled to figure out my feelings.

"You have several men you are interested in." The doctor had been silent a while, so the comment came out of the blue. "Your brother was the same way, multiple women."

I propped myself up on my elbows once more to look at her in bewilderment.

"Don't move." She ordered me coldly.

I couldn't let the comment go and in a flustered voice asked. "Hold on, you knew Lucas?"

The doctor adjusted her glasses with a scowl. "I told you not to move."

I lay back down and waited for her to continue. "I treated Lucas many times when he worked for the royal guard, same as you. I am surprised you do not remember me."

I thought back through my memory. "No, sorry, I do not remember."

The doctor didn't say anything, but I felt the need to press her for answers. "Do you know what happened to Lucas? I only remember bits and pieces."

The doctor stood up and stretched after she finished stitching the entry hole on the front of my thigh. "Roll onto your front, your entry wound is patched."

I complied and rolled over, sending a silent prayer up in thankfulness that the table could have easily fit 3 of me across.

Without wasting a beat she started to work on the exit hole as she continued. "I have not treated a single angel in more than five years. Where have you been? The royal excuse I received was that there were too few of you to continue working without taking additional partners and producing more children."

I rested my hand under my chin as feeling was returning to my leg. "I can feel that. I am unsure what happened, I woke up a last month in a blood lab."

The doctor froze for a second before she continued her work. "Sorry, I can't give you any more painkillers right now, can your handle it?"

 _I don't have a choice_ , I thought to myself as I replied. "You can continue, I will let you know if I have any problems." I looked at the edge of Van's jacket sticking out from under my clothes. I thought about it, as the sensation of the my flesh being stitched together made my skin crawl.

I pulled the jacket closer to me for comfort.

The doctor observed Sierra uncover a well worn military jacket and settle her face in it. "Is that _his_ jacket then?"

I buried my face in Van's jacket as I felt the needle thread its way through my flesh and tried desperately to put the feeling aside.

It only half worked.

The women resumed her work as the angel did not reply. "Your brother's mark was very similar to yours, very unique because of the many potential partners. You do know that each set of wings is for your lovers, right? If I recall your brother had five sets before he settled on his chosen as well."

She finished the last of the stitches and cleaned the wound before starting the bandage it. "I will give the instructions for your care to the young alchemist. Would you like me to include the specifics, or just the care about your current condition?"

I clutched Van's jacket to me as if it was my lifeline as I pulled myself up onto my knees. "Just include the care for the wounds."

She clicked her tongue at me and began to write down care instructions on her notepad. "You are very determined to prolong your agony."

I snorted in disbelief. "Yes, I suppose I am."

The doctor finished writing her notes and stood up. "In two days time cut the stitches and just bandage them. Take it easy for a few days, and see if you can at least get some more intimate touches, kisses even, take anything you can get. The more devotion you get, the more quickly you can recover. You know this."

"That's easier said than done..." I huffed as I pulled on Van's jacket. I started buttoning it up, realizing in relief that it was just long enough that I didn't need to bother trying to put on pants.

The doctor's eye checked the mark on my chest once more. One set a wings was definitely more detailed and defined then others. She made a disappointing sound and went to open the door to the hallway. She looked down to find Fran sitting just outside the door, his head in his arms. "Ah, Doctor Frankenstein is it?"

Fran pulled his head up and pushed himself up right. "I am."

The doctor nodded and handed him a piece of paper. "Please take good care of her. She is a very rare breed."

She smiled and addressed Saint as he exited the parlor next to the dinning room. "You will being escorting me home now correct?"

Saint bowed slightly to her. "As you wish, doctor."

The doctor came back to the table to collect her things. "I would advise that at least one of you fine gentlemen, to stay on duty to watch her for the first 24 hours to insure she doesn't develop any adverse side effects."

Fran scanned over the treatment plan. "I will make sure to follow this."

The bag clasp snapped shut in a very businesslike manner. "It has been a pleasure treating you again, angel. I hope you will call on me if you have any complications or need any further attention."

As she turned to leave, my memory seemed to be coming back and not in a positive way. Something about her tone of voice, and the shifty eyes made me ill at ease.

Fran approached the table I was still sitting on. "Would you be opposed to me carrying you upstairs?"

"Please?" I begged him unceremoniously. My leg was throbbing in pain and all I wanted was my bed.

Fran reached out and slid his arms under me before lifting me up gently.

"Impey is right." He joked, "You need to eat more."

I rolled my eyes at Fran as he held me close. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his wildly beating heart. It was so different then Van's calm and controlled heartbeats, that I realized that Fran was extremely nervous holding me.

"Fran, your is heart beating wildly." I reached out and positioned my hand on his chest, just above his heart.

Fran carried me down the halls and latently I realized that the way Fran was carrying me exposed my lace panties to anyone who cared to look. My heart started hammering at this thought as Fran carried me through the house.

Fran stopped at the steps and looked up. His vision focusing on the top of the stairs and he finally started answering my unspoken question as to what was bothering him. "I hate that you keep doing this."

He took one step hesitantly, and then another with more confidence. "I couldn't breathe when I saw you plummeted off that building today. All I could think about was, please god, not her."

Fran's steps were steadier, just like his voice, and they were filled with more confidence. "I realize that I am probably not your first choice, but Sierra, I care about you."

Fran stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at me.

I had been resting my eyes, focusing on controlling my breathing and keeping my pain in check. So, when I felt hot droplets fall onto my face I looked up in surprise. "Fran? Please dont cry! I am so sorry...!"

Fran's heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. "No, your not."

Fran was careful to open the door to my room. "If you were sorry you wouldn't do things like this."

I growled, it was a territorial sound emerged from the back of my throat. "I think you got this wrong." I snaked my hands around Fran's neck as he set me down on the bed and pulled him down next to me.

"Wha..!" Fran's panic wasn't enough for me to relent and the doctor was helpless as I dragged him down beside me onto the bed.

I turned to face him. "I react the way I do because I can't stand the thought of one of you getting hurt."

I gave him a second to adjust himself next to me before continuing.

Fran let me rest my head on his arm as I faced him to continue our conversation. I aggressively tugged his glove off and rested my hand against his bare skin feeling waves of tension leaving my body at the skin to skin contact.

"Think about it Fran, I heal much faster than a normal human. I was shot three times today and I have a recovery time of less than a week. Can you tell me how long a _normal_ human would take? How long you would take?"

Fran's eyes were pink from the tears and I reached up and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Remember what Keres said?"

Fran vaguely remembered the signature at the bottom of the care instructions, but could not remember ever being introduced to that doctor before. "Three days maximum."

The young doctor's face turned a brilliant pink as he said this, realizing what kind of position he was in and what the complications could be based on the conversation earlier.

"You are warm." I nuzzled his arm softly as I closed my eyes, continuing, pointedly ignoring, Fran's distress. "When I think of one of you getting hurt, when it only takes a marginal amount of time for me to recuperate, well, I think of it as a small sacrifice to pay. It's worth the all the pain to know that none of you need to suffer."

Fran felt a tightening in several places. In his heart, throat, and in his pants at Sierra's confession, and he dearly wanted to say something to offset the conversation.

As Fran struggled to find the words, he observed Sierra's color coming back as she lay nestled against him.

"Umm Sierra, is it possible that the more contact you have…"

I cracked one of my eyes open at Fran's keen observations. I held out my hand to brush against his lips. "Shhh...Don't worry about it."

Fran slipped his other glove off and grasp the hand I had positioned in front of his lips to shush him. "If it helps you…"

I pressed my lips softly to the inside of Fran's arm to get him to quiet down and told him what was foremost on my mind. "I don't want to lose any of you. I don't want to lose any more of people that I care about."

I relented and opened my other eye to stare directly into Fran's eyes. My deep blue eyes were reflected in Fran's amazed, and alluring, light green ones. The words softly came to my lips, begging him to understand and stay. "If you want to be helpful, you can stay here, like this, all night."


	20. Chapter 20: Angel's Mark

Chapter 20: Angel's Mark

That next morning...

Fran nervously extracted himself from Sierra's sleeping form, feeling extremely conflicted about the whole turn of events. Van's jacket had slid open on an inviting angle, and as a result of this innocent action Fran had a complete view of Sierra's exposed mark and chest. The second set of wings were glowing faintly, and on extracting himself from her embrace, Fran noticed the mark started to fade back to its normal whitish tone. When it had faded back to its normal color, Fran was unable to help but notice that his set of wings were as equally defined as the boldest set he had observed last night.

Fran gently pushed a wayward lock of Sierra's hair from in front of her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. Fran watched in amazement as his wings lit backup in a very faint light at the slightest touch.

Softly, he voiced a rhetorical question to the sleeping angel beneath him."I wonder who the other pair belongs to..."

Fran was leaning over her in the morning light, having stayed entire night at her side, in her bed, cuddled up against her. Fran was feeling rather jagged from the experience and he knew he needed to get back to his lab, if only for a few hours, to finish some of his time sensitive experiments... but at the same time Fran couldn't bare to leave her unattended for such a long period of time. The doctor rubbed his face in confusion, attempting to think of who he could ask to stay with her.

"Van Helsing." The name of the rough soldier came to his mind quickly and Fran realized he had found the answer to his other question. "It's got to be Van."

Fran slowly crawled out of Sierra's bed, ignoring the soft sounds of protest she made and made for the door.

* * *

Van was just getting moving that morning, and he was still firmly entrenched in his bed when a rapid knock at his door disturbed him.

"What do you want?" His gruff voice was still thick with sleep as he answered the knock from beneath his pillow.

Fran stood outside Van door, waiting on pins and needles for the hunter to answer the door. "Van Helsing? It's Fran. I need a favor from you."

Van scrubbed his face with his hands not wanting to get up. With reluctance he fumbled around before locating his glasses. Once his spectacles had been successfully relocated to his face, the soldier got up to get dressed.

"Hold on." Van had finished dressing, but took a second to look around his room for his jacket. It took the hunter a second before remembering he had lent it to Sierra the night before.

Fran had only been waiting a minute or two before Van made his way to the door.

Disgruntled, Van unslid the chain and and clicked the door open to see a very haggard looking Fran.

"Van Helsing, what do you have going on today?"

Van glared at the younger male with suspicion. "My affairs are no concern of yours."

Fran sighed at Van's hostility. "Look, if you don't have anything going on for a few hours, can I get you to sit in with Sierra?"

Van raised an eyebrow to Fran's request. "Why would I do that?"

Fran scrubbed his face with his bare hands, realizing that he had forgot his gloves in Sierra's room. "Look, I can explain it later, but it's of great importance and a task that only you or me can do."

Van folded his arms stubbornly, determined to keep his distance and not form attachments. "No."

Fran was taken back at Van's blatant refusal. "No?! Why not?"

Van face turned into his normally annoyed scowl. "It is to early for this. Whatever Sierra has going on, it is of no concern of mine."

Fran was normally pretty slow to anger, so when the doctor took a step towards Van with his teeth clenched in anger, it surprised both of them. "If you could just stop thinking about yourself for once?"

Fran's voice was raised a little higher in his frustration."You might just see that she needs you!"

Fran's flashing green eyes pierced the former soldier, and Van had to take a second to carefully consider what Fran was scolding him for.

"The difference between us staying with her or not, will directly impact her recovery time. If what you told me yesterday was true, then you are at least partially responsible for her condition!" Fran's expression and tone were condescending, and it irritated the vampire hunter to no end.

"If she had just stayed out of the way!" Van's angry voice rose to meet Fran's accusations.

"That doesn't matter." Fran knew he had Van's attention now."What matters now, is if you will lend aid in assisting her on the road to recovery."

It was Van's turn to grit his teeth in frustration. The hunter realized that Fran had backed him into a corner that he could not, with honor, back out of. Van schooled his emotions back into place and gruffly conceded. "What do you need me to do?"

Fran let out a internal sigh, knowing the worst was yet to come. The doctor ruffled his rose tinted hair and just gave Van his instructions. "She is asleep, but your going to need to crawl into bed with her."

Van wasn't sure he had heard Fran correctly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You want me to do what?"

Fran licked his lips in nervousness. "She needs someone to keep her warm, so I need you to crawl into bed with her."

Van adjusted his glasses feeling his patience wearing thin. "Correct me if I misunderstand, you want me to crawl into a unconscious women's bed...to keep her warm?"

Fran laughed nervously. "You really deserve a full explanation, but I don't have the time for it right now. Look, I know the request sounds...strange...but really."

The doctor grasp around in his pockets for the care instructions the doctor, Keres, had wrote up last night and handed them over to Van.

 _Carefully monitor the progress of the wounds every few hours. Limit movement to an as needed basis. Naturally it will take about three days for the patient to recover without assistance. Carefully remove stitches per protocol, and carefully bandage. Once stitches have been removed, light activity may be resumed for the next two days. By 7, the wounds should be fully healed and the patient can resume normal to heavily involved activities and exercise as normal. Notice: She may heal faster under 'intensive' care._

Van read over the note twice, not quite sure he had read it correctly the first time. The hunter passed the note back to Fran. "What does it imply by 'intensive' care?"

Fran shoved the note back into his pocket. "Exactly what I am asking you to do."

Van glared up at Fran and finally relented. "Alright, you have until fourteen hundred."

Van turned around and grabbed the book from his nightstand as Fran left his doorway in a hurry.

The hunter walked into Sierra's room feeling more then a bit ill at ease. Van felt his body responded against his will at the sight of the wounded women laying fast asleep on the bed. She was clutching one of Fran's gloves tightly to her and was dressed in his jacket. Just his jacket.

Van studied the women carefully. She appeared to be sleeping normally, despite Fran's insistence that something was wrong. The hunter scowled thinking he had been subjected to a joke as he approached the bed with caution. Van paused to study Sierra for a minute longer before he hesitantly pulled back the covers.

The hunter was greeted by the sight of long, bare, legs. The top most leg possessed a large white bandage that encircled almost the entire thigh. Van's jacket happened to be just the right length to allow him to make out the black lace panties underneath.

Van gritted his teeth attempting to think about everything, anything, other then what he had just saw. The hunter scrubbed his hand through his hair in apprehension, before making the conscious decision to slide into the bed. The soldier tried his very best not to disturb the sleeping women as he climbed in.

"Really Fran, you are going to pay for this..." Van growled softly, not entirely sure what he was suppose to do other then crawl into bed with her.

Van didn't need to wonder for very long, as Sierra instinctively reacted, completely unconscious, to the warmer body near her.

The hunter was caught off guard as she curled up soundlessly against his side. He had a hard time denying his emotions as she nestled up perfectly against him. Van sighed softly once more before relenting and stretching out his arm out to allow Sierra to creep closer. She obliged him, still mostly asleep, and curled up next to him without waking fully. The mostly-asleep women moved her head in order to rest it comfortably on his chest.

Van's heart skipped a beat as the sleepy, silver-blue eyes peaked out from under her long bangs. The silver-blue eyes failed to focus on him, but the hunter held his breath anyway.

She muttered a soft sleepy sound and Van was pretty sure he was going to die from pure torture.

Fran's normally floraish-medical smell took on more of a earthy tone. I wanted to wake up and see why, but I was so comfortable, and he was so warm, that I didn't want to wake up yet. I shuffled up near him and felt him adjust in response. I shifted even closer and rested my head on his chest contently.

Van stared at the sleeping beauty on his chest, tucked securely under his protection with a deeply bitter remorse. This couldn't keep happening, this wouldn't, couldn't, work. He swore his life to Delacroix after his mission regarding Finis was complete. Little things like this made him think about what life could have been like if circumstances were different.

"There is no point in dwelling on what could have been." Van growled, feeling more then a bit protective of the woman laying next to him despite his best intentions. Van rubbed his free hand over his face trying to comprehend his position. Failing to come up with the right answer, Van pulled out the book he had grabbed earlier and with single handedly expertise began to read.

* * *

Someone is sad, someone is in pain. Emotions washed over me, as my dreams faded from being peaceful and serene into something more dark and forbidding. I was walking among gravestones. I passed by the older graves, my brother, mother, father, until I stopped in front of several freshly dug graves.

"No…" I backed away in horror at the six freshly dug graves and tripped on the 7th.

The hunter looked over from his reading as Sierra started to twitch, muttering softly in her sleep. "No…"

Van set his book down at his side and apprehensively watched her reactions, becoming disturbed at her phantom pleading.

"No!" She was dead asleep, but fresh tears started to trail down the side of her face. "No, not again! Not again!"

Van was deeply bothered by the sudden turn of events. He reached out nervously, to start to stroke Sierra's silvery hair in an desperate attempt to try to calm her.

"It is just a dream." He whispered softly.

The tears quieted slowly. Van almost didn't catch her final words.

"Please don't let them die. Please don't take anymore..."

Van brushed the tears away from her face as gently as he could as she quieted back down, feeling very mournful and forlorn.

* * *

Fran entered the room sometime around noon, having ate, showered, and tended to his more time sensitive businesses.

Van looked up from his position on the bed with interest. He was laying flat on his back with Sierra curled up securely at his side.

The doctor silently assessed that there was more then enough room on the bed for him and he did not plan on letting the opportunity go to waste.

Fran approached the bed silently and Van started to move as well. The hunter prepared to leave at the sight of the doctor entering the room. Fran frantically shook his head to indicate that Van that he should stay in place.

Van scowled at him and proceeded to attempt to extract himself from Sierra's embrace.

Sierra, barely conscious, realized her warmth was leaving and in desperation reached her arm up to lay it across the top of Van's chest as if to make him stay.

Van looked at the hand, then at the sleeping women nestled against him. The hunter relented reluctantly without too much of a fight. Van stopped moving and settling back down as Fran set his lab coat on the sofa and came over to the bed.

Van lay his head back down on the pillow grudgingly. "What time is it?"

Fran pulled the covers back before climbing in. The doctor took a second to check Sierra's bandages. The wrappings still looked crisp and clean, which caused the doctor to let out a relived sigh.

Fran tucked his long legs into the bed and answered Van's question with a hushed whispered. "Just past noon. I was hoping she might have woke up by now."

Van looked over Sierra's head to assess what Fran was doing with interest.

Fran slid into bed without disturbing Sierra and he cuddled up closer to her. The doctor's lanky body pressed firmly up against her back. Fran's next move was to confirm his suspicions that the owner of the other set of wings belonged to Van. He slid his arm over top of Sierra to peel back her only layer of clothing.

"What do you think your doing?" Van hissed as Fran exposed Sierra's chest to the pair.

Sierra stirred briefly, her head shifting on Van's chest to better expose what Fran was searching for.

Fran's findings exceeded his expectations. The cross was blazing a clean and steady white light. Fran could also tell that the mark was evolving changing in size, shape, and definition under the care and attention she was receiving. They both observed the steady, but ultimately fainter, light radiating from duel wing sets.

The glowing mark captured Van's interest.

"What is that?" Van propped his head up with one of his arms to get a better look at the glowing mark.

Fran let the jacket fall back into place. "I was just checking to see how she was feeling." The doctor rested his hand on Sierra's injured arm, stroking it tenderly. "Van, can you stay like this for a while?"

Van scowled but nodded in agreement. "Only the condition that you explain what that is."

Fran told Van what he wanted to hear. "It is called an angel's mark." Fran continued to stoke Sierra's arm as he explained. "According to the doctor last night, angel's use them to assess potential partners. When Delacroix mentioned affection, that was in part, what he was talking about. Watch."

Fran stopped what he was doing and shifted slightly, completely moving away from Sierra. Van watched the mark's brilliance wane, and the one of the sets of wings went completely dark.

"Do you see a set that is still lit?"

Van set his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Yes." The revelation of what the marks were, along what kind of complications it meant, only served to add to the emotional conflict within Van.

Fran positioned himself against Sierra once more. "I am hoping by doing this, we can help her recover faster."

Van pulled his book back up fainting disinterest. "Are you sure about this?"

Fran closed his eyes and set his head on Sierra's shoulder. The doctor tenderly nuzzled her ear. "I am."

Van felt a bit of his rasher nature trigger at the sight of Fran's endearment. "That's enough."

Fran picked his head up from what he was doing and glared at Van with narrow eyes, eyes of possession. The hunter couldn't help but react by narrowing his own eyes as he pulled Sierra closer to him.

My mind was foggy. I could hear Fran and Van talking, heatedly, abet very distantly, about me. I blinked open my eyes as I heard Van's voice halt mid sentence.

The first thing I saw when I awoke was Van's wide amethyst eyes staring back at me in wonder. I was startled to see Van's face only inches from my own.

"Van?" I settled my head back down onto his chest staring into his eyes as I felt sleep overtaking me once more.

Van was looked down at the sleepy silver-blue eyes upon hearing his name called softly. The hunter paused mid-sentence as Sierra's eyes captivated and enthralled him. The silver shot eyes drifted back down slowly and soon she was asleep once more.

"Her eyes were silver."

Fran frowned at Van's comment. "Silver?"

Van shifted slowly, turning Sierra to face Fran. "...I am leaving now."

Fran smiled softly as the angel nestled herself against his chest in her sleep. Fran continued to stoke her arm, and absently Fran thought to ask. "Do you care for her, Van Helsing?"

Van stopped as he put his boots back on to scowl at Fran. "It doesn't matter if I do care about her. She deserves someone who can make her happy. Someone who has a future." The hunter finished buckling his boots and stood up.

His eyes were distrusting and hurting as he asked in a guarded voice. "Can I entrusted her to your care?"

Fran was a bit lost for words at Van's question. Finally, the doctor managed to collect enough of his lines of thought to inform Van on what he was thinking. "I don't think that's our choice."

Fran hovered protectively over Sierra, wishing will all his heart that he could protect her. "I would be delighted if she choose me and I will do everything in my power make her do so, but I won't force her to make that choice. "

Van turned around, unsatisfied with Fran's answer, internally he killed himself a little bit more. "Don't worry, I will."

Fran watched Van leave as the women beneath him whimpered and restlessly reached out to grasp for someone who was already gone.


	21. Chapter 21: Moving Forward

Chapter 21: Moving Forward

Six pm rolled around and Fran reluctantly woke Sierra up.

The doctor could not put off checking the wounds anymore. "Sierra, I need you to wake up."

I was being asked something. I could hear someone calling me. My eyes opened to see Fran laying next to me.

 _Wait that's not right, was it?_

I blinked again and Fran's green eyes came into focus. "Huh?"

Fran was leaning over me one arm holding out against the bed, the other was over my waist as he held me, half twisted, to him. My back was warmer then normal and I realized that his torso was rubbing up against my back. Fran's body encircled mine almost completely and I realized pretty quickly, that I was the small spoon.

"Fran? Wait…"

Fran smiled sadly down at me. "Yes it's me. Where you expecting to see someone else?"

I checked my room with a quick sweep of my head. No one else was in the room besides me and Fran. I answered him hesitantly, my expression that one a question rather then an answer. "No?"

"I have been here all night, just like I promised." Fran admitted, his cheeks flushed at his confession.

"Thank you for staying." I smiled softly at him, still struggling to wake up. "I do not like sleeping alone..." I rubbed my eyes softly with a yawn. "...at all."

Fran chuckled softly as he gazed down at the determined deep blue eyes. Sierra's eyes were becoming more focused by the second. The doctor felt his heart hammering as she smiled at him, just at him. Fran was delighted that he was the only one who could see this. "I can tell. Sierra, can I have you sit up so I can check your wounds, please?"

Fran shifted to his side to allow me to sit up and suddenly I was really nervous as I slowly sat up.

"...alright?"

Fran pulled back the covers to reveal my leg. I made a mental note that Fran's undershirt as a slightly different shade then it had been last night. _So...that had not been a dream after all..._

Fran reached down and lightly started to undo the bandage wrapped around my leg.

I felt so embarrassed by how much skin I was showing...but I noticed Fran's face was really pink as well. Something had changed between us and there was a tension between us that hadn't been there a few days ago.

"It looks really good. So good in fact I need to remove the stitches." Fran observed as he examined the wound on her leg. "Can I check the one on your arm?"

I unbuttoned Van's jacket slowly, letting the jacket fall slowly off my shoulders, to reveal almost everything to the blushing doctor.

Fran moved to examine the wound, trying to ignore Sierra's glowing chest that was now starting to glow heavily in the moment. The glowing mark was a clear indication of her current feelings for him and the awkwardness of the current situation. Fran carefully unwound the bandages around her arm and surveyed his handy work from the night prior.

His plan, regardless of how upset Van had been, and how awkward things were, had worked perfectly.

"I will need to remove these as well. Stay here until I get back...and try not to move to much."

I buttoned Van's jacket back up as Fran left to get his supplies.

After Fran left the room I looked down at my mark. With no one in the room, the tale-tail marks were barely visible against my skin. The cross however, was quickly becoming more intricate in design and expanding across my chest. I studied it carefully.

Sure enough, the whole design had evolved and two sets of wings were becoming quite elaborate. "That wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been..." I wondered latently how both of men had reacted to the sight of my clearly visible feelings. I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "This is so embarrassing…I was really hoping to not let them know..."

Fran returned a few minutes later with fresh bandages, a knife, tweezers, and some of his signature healing ointment. "I am really relived that you heal so quickly."

I watched as Fran lanced through the strings that held my flesh together with a precise and steady hand. I gave him my thoughts, trying to get information from him without letting him know what I remembered. "I think it had to do with some careful scheming."

The doctor just laughed and offered an ambiguous. "Maybe."

Fran finished removing all of the stitches quickly and with ease. "If you don't mind Sierra, I would like permission to take you down stairs. It is almost dinner time, and there are there are others who want to know how you are doing now that you are awake."

I cocked my head to the side at his proposal, but had no real reason to refuse. "If you like? I would like to wear something less revealing though. Can you grab me a set of clothes? A dress might be best."

Fran's gaze was quickly averted as I pulled Van's jacket back over my shoulders now that he was done tending to the wound on my arm. He quickly jumped to his feet and darted over to my closet. It took him a few seconds to look over what I had to offer in terms of clothing.

"Is there one in particular you want?" Fran shifted through the dresses, unsure of himself.

"Nothing white." I informed him. "Other then that, feel free to choose one."

"How about this one?" Fran pulled out a deep green dress.

I looked it over as he pulled it off the rack and shrugged. "I'll need your help lacing it up."

I pushed off the bed and gathered my feet under me. I felt my wounded leg protest loudly at the action, but not nearly to the decibel that it had protested to yesterday.

I walked over and took the dress from a confounded Fran. "If you can wait outside, I'll call you when I need your help."

"Alright..."

Fran waited outside Sierra's closed door for a few minutes, before managing to spot Van as the hunter passed by on his way to his own room.

"Just so you know Van Helsing." Fran addressed the stoic hunter as he passed by the door. "...Thanks to your help, it worked. I just finished removing her stitches."

Van refused to acknowledge the doctor's statement as he continued on towards his room.

"Fran?" I pulled open the door with my request for assistance.

The hunter couldn't help but turn around to look at the sound of her clear, questioning, voice. The woman stood in the door way, looking much more full of life then he had seen her yesterday while she bled out in the car. Van also quickly noticed that she was holding the dress over her chest, the built-in corset strings trailed at her hips.

A sign that she was only half dressed.

I looked at Van's piercing gaze and frowning face, confused as to what I had done to draw his ire. "Good morning, Van?" I smiled at him, hoping I gave him no signals that I recognized him from when he had been sharing my bed earlier.

I turned my gaze back to Fran. "Fran, can you give me a hand please?"

Fran turned around as Sierra opened the door, "Fran? I thought you didn't hear me calling?"

Van watched sullenly from the sidelines as Fran smiled at Sierra, making an profuse apology for not answering her calls sooner. The women's blue eyes beamed up at Fran, renewed with both life and energy. The hunter huffed and turned back around to go back to his room before dinner was served.

Fran entered Sierra's room once more and went to assist the woman with lacing her dress together, not quite believing his luck. Fran's fingers stumbled a few times before finding their stride. Fran's fingers were inexperienced at lacing and unlacing corsets, so took a few tries before the doctor was able to understand what he needed to do. The doctor's hands were steady even as his nerves, and body, were anything but.

"You seem abnormally cheerful." I observed as Fran finished his task and picked me up. "Fran!" I attempted to protest as the doctor stuck his face next to mine. His sudden nearness caused me to stop and loose my breath.

"I am _your_ doctor, what I say goes, so please stop protesting." I rolled my eyes as Fran's half teasing, half serious remark.

"You are almost completely different…" I started expressing myself as Fran halted on his way down the stairs.

"Is that a problem?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Kind of a problem, more of a pain. Between you and Van, I am not allowed to walk anywhere anymore."

Latently, I also decided to include Impey in that calculation as well. The happy redhead was always picking me up and carting me off somewhere, mostly for food, but sometimes just to annoy me. "...And Impey too."

I huffed and folded my arms in irritation. "It's almost like I am a doll you all are afraid will break."

Lupin joined us at the foot of the stairs and happened to overhear my comment. The cheerful thief turned around to me with a grin. "A doll isn't so opinionated, and typically keeps itself on a shelf, away from trouble. Unlike you my dear, who seems to trip and injury herself escaping the confines of the bath."

Cardia blinked up at me as Fran carried me across the foyer towards the dinning room. "Sierra! How are you feeling?"

I answered her truthfully. "Annoyed."

I heard heavy boots behind us and I shot a glance over Fran's shoulder to see Van coming down the steps behind us. I focused my eyes on the sullen hunter and gave him a small wave from the confines Fran's arms.

Van noticed my gesture and returned it with a somber look.

I gave him a soft smile as Lupin grabbed my ear and yanked.

"We need to have a little discussion on how to avoid getting injured!" Lupin's was face half annoyed, half grinning as he toyed with me.

"Ouchhh, Lupin!" I complained as my piercings rattled in his hands.

Lupin didn't relent regardless of my pleas and cries of pain. "You are going to continue your training with Van and me as soon as you get over this. I am so over worrying about you and your stupid antics. You take too many unnecessary risks!"

"Alright! Aright! I give, please let go on my ear!" I pleaded with Lupin and he finally let go.

I grabbed my ear tenderly and pouted at my rough treatment.

Impey heard the commotion and came out of the kitchen, in the maid outfit, to greet me.

"Sierra!" Impey, with no hesitation, approached me, covered in flour, and grabbed me right out of Fran's arms.

The doctor's protests were pointedly ignored as Impey rubbed his face against my hair tenderly The redhead managed to smearing flour all over my hair and face as he did so.

I tried, in vain, to push Impey away as he mauled me.

"If you need me to maintenance you, just let the master engineer and lover give you a tune up! I'll be sure to give you a little repair of my own design!"

I tried to get away as Saint appeared on my other side, near Cardia. "Well, it is so lively over here. I trust you are doing well then, my dear?"

I managed to get my hand under Impey's chin and pushed up with enough force that I slipped out of his hands. My feet almost touched the ground, but Saint collected in his arms me seconds before my feet even had a remote chance of hitting the ground.

"I can't catch a break." I muttered as Saint's slight smile and polite laugh sounded in my ear. "Actually this works. Count, since I am going to be stuck being mother-henned by all of you, can I borrow your violin again after dinner? I wish to escape the confines of my room for a bit."

The count thought about my request for a second before responding. "You may borrow it if you wish, but I have a better one that came in yesterday. If it would please you, perhaps you can use that one in its stead?"

Saint carried me into the dining room with ease that I wouldn't have believed from his slight frame.

"Delacroix!" I called out at the sight of the young vampire.

The king of vampires looked up from playing with his tiny servant of darkness at the sound of my voice. "Sierra!"

The boy raced up to me, still secured in Saint's arms. "I was really worried about you!"

The pint sized vampire proceeded to lectured me as well. "Lupin informed me that you had been hurt in the attack yesterday. Are you alright? Are you being well cared for? Do you need anything? Are my lessons canceled?"

Lupin peaked around as Saint stepped into the dinning room. "What lessons?"

I didn't pay Lupin any mind as I pleaded with Delacroix "I am really sorry Delacroix! No, I plan to continue them soon! I don't mean to skirt your lessons!"

The young king sniffed and crossed his arms in an attempt to look regal and displeased. It was fairly clear to me that he was just putting on airs and he was silently pleased that he didn't need to worry about his lessons for a few days.

"I thought we were working on _that_." I frowned at him causing Delacroix to unfolded his arms.

"I accept your apology, I hope you will continue to teach me."

I put my hand over my heart since I couldn't bow to convey my respects to the young king. "I hope that you will continue to allow me to teach you."

Delacroix smiled up at me. "Just concentrate on getting better, my lessons of small importance compared to your health and safety."

Saint set me down in my normal chair, located on the left of his table as the Count took his seat as the table head. Impey went back into the kitchen and started serving food as the rest of the household took their respective seats.

Lupin started the conversation back up. "So, now that we have our newly acquired freedom, what is our next agenda? Does anyone have any leads?"

Saint replied to Lupin's offer. "I have something of interest that I have been looking into the last few days. I heard that the annual Black Gathering will be in held in a week."

Lupin finished chewing, swallowed, and answered our unspoken question. "Those are the famous airship races."

I looked at Cardia and she gazed back at me.

"Airship races?" Carida asked the question for me.

Saint locked his hands together on the table. "Yes, and the prize this year is rumored to be the posthumous writings of Sir Isaac Beckford." Saint let the bombshell drop as the rest of the group struggled to comprehend how we could obtain the prize.

Lupin was quick to jump to his normal methods. "I will just steal them before the race commences!"

Saint let a smug smile reach his lips before he replied. "The rumor also states that the prize is being guarded by Herlock Sholmes."

I pointed my fork at Lupin to get back at him for earlier. "Say Lupin, I bet you would be really attractive in black and white stripes, but perhaps you fancy the brilliant orange jumpsuits instead."

We all laughed at Lupin's expense as the master thief turned bright red and changed his tune quickly. "We will just need to win the prize legally!"

Fran's logic brought the laughing to a halt. "How are we going to get an airship? Even with Saint's financial assistance, we lack enough sufficient funds to do so!"

Lupin waved his hands trying to make light of Fran's worries. "Let the dashing gentleman thief worry about the airship!" Lupin grinned at us with confidence mere seconds after he had been worried about Sholmes capturing him. The master thief made it seem like stealing an airship wasn't going to be a problem for him.

I scowled at Lupin's nonchalant attitude but resolved to set it out of my mind as breakfast turned to other topics at hand. I was lost in my own thoughts and was not paying it any attention to the chatter at the table.

"So, is my special love potion working yet?" Impey leaned over from the seat next to me with an overly cheerful expression.

His comment made my drop my fork as I sputtered a response. "Whhhatt?"

The rest of the table leaned over to grin at my reaction to Impey's teasing.

The redhead ruffled my hair in fun as he laughed at me. "That got your attention, cutie!"

Saint was silently observing Sierra's reaction as she batted Impey away and tried to straighten her hair which Impey had sufficiently knotted and encrusted with flour.

* * *

After dinner I managed to escape out into the garden without anyone following me.

Something about working on gathering information in town and working to obtain an airship had me oddly uninterested. Saint had yet to procure the violin, as he was heavily involved in the conversation, which, while it provided an excellent opportunity to actually walk out of the room, was also a minor inconvenience.

My limp was getting worse with each step I took so I had to stop frequently and rest.

Finally, I was forced to sit down on a stone ledge of a very overgrown planter. I sighed as I surveyed the dying vegetation. It was too crowded in the planters and Saint didn't hire any help to keep the garden maintained.

I thought about it, and then realized that was how I could help repay him for letting me stay.

"I am not really even that useful." I started pulling the weeds out with quick flicks of my wrist and set the unwanted plants in a pile next to me. "Cardia, at least isn't getting hurt all the time."

I ripped out another weed in anger. "Here I am, every time I go out, I end up getting hurt and just being a bother to everyone."

Delly had been playing with Sisi nearby and overheard my ranting.

"That's quite uncharacteristic of you." The young king commented as the dog raced around his heels.

I looked up at Delly feeling a bit lost.

"Is it that out of character?" I laughed sarcastically as Delly reached down and picked Sisi up.

"You have been working with me since I got here, helping me train as both a king and a knight. I don't like humans...but your not a human. So, I don't mind being around you.." His lofty manner melted as he sat down on the edge of the planter. "...I haven't heard of any angels surviving the holocaust either, so I am really happy you're still alive..."

I ripped out a rather large weed in anger. "Last time I seen you, you were just a little toddler. I have no notion of how you remember me at all."

Delly was absently petting Sisi as the dog tried to lick his face. "Your kind are rather difficult to forget."

I was thinking this conversation needed to head another direction, so I jumped on the young vampire. I used my speed to tackle him to the ground, careful to not hurt Sisi in the process. The dog wiggled free of Delly's embrace as I started to tickle him. "So, you think so?"

Delly's fresh peal of laughter filled the garden. "Stop! I command you! Stop!"

I was grinning as I stopped at his request. I let myself fall into the grass next to him. "Delacroix, what do you know of the angel holocaust?"

Delly sat up and started pinching nearby blades of grass. "Not much. It predates the vampire wars by a year, but…"

I put my hand on Delly's back. "I am sorry I wasn't around."

Delly huddled closer to me. "I have been alone for so long!"

"I am here now. We are all here for you now." I ruffled his hair causing him to squeak in displeasure and pull away from my embrace.

I sat up, leaning back on my hands. "I want to work towards a better future, Delacroix. One where our kinds work in harmony with humans."

Delly got up looking extremely upset at my confession. "I don't think it is possible."

I tried to get up, but my leg wouldn't let me. "That's not the kind of thing a king should say!"

My sharp retort shocked Delly and he took a step back, away from me. "Kings can do almost anything they put their mind to. Don't limit yourself to that kind of thinking."

Delly scowled at me as I glared at him. "That is a bit much coming from the queen of the house of Azrael."

I licked my lips at Dellys comment, he wasn't wrong. "Queen...of...Azrael..." The realization of my position had not been one I had been considering. It was a grounding thought.

I used all my willpower and pushed myself up with a struggle, biting back pain and discomfort. "We both have experienced terrible things, but I don't think we can dwell on the past as we can look towards the future. We need to look towards building a better future for our kin!"

Delly clenched his hands in rage. "I won't forget what happened and I won't forgive Van Helsing for it either!"

I stumbled back to my ledge, my leg barely supporting my weight. I settled down next to my weed patch and started ripping them up once more. "I am not asking you to forgive, or to forget. I am asking you what your plans are when you get older. Your future vision."

I pulled out several long dead blooms from deep within the flower bed and took a deep breath. Slowly, I released my breath over them.

The faded color of the yellow blossoms slowly came back to life. At my touch, the grey feat of death retreated to revival bright yellows. I gazed softly at the blooms, I was starting to get a better hang of this. Turning, I struggled to walk over to Delly who looked furious with me.

I held out a improvised bouquet of yellow daffodils. "You are free to do what you want, but I am so tired of blood and war. I just want to live peacefully."

Delly accepted the flowers, unable to resist flowers from lady with good manners. "..."

I let Delly think about my words as I returned to ripping out weeds once more.

Delly left me alone with my thoughts, taking Sisi with him.

* * *

Alt Chapter on Silver Dribbles: Cruel Mistress - Features Saint


	22. Chapter 22: Airship Funding

Chapter 22: Airship Funding

That next day I awake in my bed, alone once more. The space around me felt strangely empty as I reached around searching for warmth. I sighed finding none and sat up in bed in order to start preparing to meet the day.

I headed to the bathroom, my leg supporting my weight with only weak protests.

"I need to do something." I looked into the full length mirror checking out my arm and then my leg. "I can't keep staying here."

I slapped my face gently. "No, I can't just leave everyone, Delly and Cardia...need me?" I struggled with my emotions and how I felt about trying to justify staying in the mansion. "It's not like I can just abandon everyone..."

I turn the shower on and looked at my back before I got in. The wings are almost fully defined, the silvery shimmers of almost there wings. The defined lines of my angel wings spanned down my entire back in a graceful pattern.

"Only a little more…" I got into the shower and washed off.

I only got out of the shower after I ran the hot water out completely. After toweling dry, I went back into my room to begin selecting my attire for the day. Tan pants, a black corset, and the blue jacket Saint had been so fond of back when he first took me out shopping. The royal blue complimented my pale white skin and silver hair as I tugged it into place. I searched around for my belt, and promptly strapped it into my hip before securing my rapier on my less dominant side.

"Today, Van." I gripped the hilt as I opened the door to go down to breakfast when a loud grinding sound overtook the mansion. Shortly afterwards the sound was accompanied by Lupin's obnoxiously loud voice. I clasp my hands over my ears and looked out the window to see Lupin descending with a full blown airship. I rolled my eyes at the thief's arrogance and sighed at his undeniable skill, before heading down to the garden to see what was going on.

"I swear if he ruins my flowerbeds…"

On the ground floor, Delly was admiring the now docked ship while Sisi barked at it in an uproar. Impey was admiring the airship with a critical eye that I rarely seen on the engineer except when he was cooking.

"Why did you have to steal such an old model Lupin?" Impey sighed at Lupin irately, expressing his displeasure.

"Are you joking! I just procured us an entire airship!"

"So who did you steal it from? Someone who deserved it I hope?" I walked over, the pain in my leg but a distant memory.

Impey turned around for a second to watch me approach. "Sierra, you look absolutely captivating, alluring, how about we take a two person ride in the sky?"

I raised my eyebrows at Impey's comment, not totally opposed to his idea, but I felt compelled to continue interrogating Lupin. "So, Lupin, who did you nick it from?"

Lupin grinned at me completely unashamed and answered my jesting joyfully. "Sky pirates!"

Saint stepped up next to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Sky pirates?"

Lupin nodded and gestured elaborately to the airship floating over top of the house. "They were using her to heckle and steal from passenger ships entering London, so I just relieved them of the ship."

Saint nodded and laughed in understanding. "So you're saying that, we gain an airship and London becomes that much safer."

I sighed heavily shaking my head. "I can't believe you. This is great Lupin, but really?"

Lupin put his arm around my shoulder and the other one found its way around Cardia's waist. "I can't believe myself either some days!"

Impey ruined the moment with bad news. "She is a really old model guys, I don't know what I can do for her. It all depends on my funding I suppose."

Fran grimaced as he entered the courtyard to heard Impey's comment. The doctor made sure to avoid facing Impey directly. "Uh…"

I sighed understanding Fran's hesitation. We all knew the coffers were unstable at best and that we would need a lot of teamwork in order to achieve the funding to help Impey complete the maintenance so we had a chance at winning the grand prize.

Van entered the garden, understanding the dilemma in seconds. "I suppose there is no hope for it. I will need to get a temporary position as a body guard."

Fran thought about what he could offer to raise funds. "I could sell some new drug patents, that should net us a decent chunk of cash…"

Saint offered his funds. "I can offer some assistance."

Lupin grinned widely. "I can work a bit more on some of my handling fees." He winked at me as he said this, and I immediately became suspicious of what he was intending.

Cardia looked around unsure of herself. "I don't have a way to make any money..so Impey can I help you?"

Impey burst into a giant grin. "Cardia! I wouldn't ever say no to your help! It sounds like a date!"

Lupin looked over at Impey, cracking his knuckles. "If he does anything to you while you are alone...I'll make his regret it."

Cardia blinked at Lupin innocently. "What would Impey do to me to make you say that Lupin?"

I shook my head as the guys skirted her question. I carefully I leaned over and whispered into Cardia's ear to explain. "He means if Impey touches you improperly."

Cardia's eyes grew wide and whispered back."What is improper touching?"

I set my hands on both her shoulders and bowed my head, not able to fully handle Cardia's innocent question. Defeated I looked her deep in the eyes."Improper touching is any way that makes you uncomfortable, you will be sure to let us know if he does any of that, alright?"

Cardia still looked at me puzzled. "I will?"

Lupin's face radiated relief as I tackled the problem for him.

The group disbursed is separate directions, most of us looking to find way to make income over the next few days.

I hurried after Saint. "Saint! Wait!"

Saint paused, turning to me with a slight smile. "Ah, you positively glow this morning, my dear. What can I assist you with?"

I grabbed his arm and latched on. "I know how I can help! I can perform. Is there any way I can hold a couple of concerts?"

Saint's face registered a look of polite surprise. "I suppose I could try to arrange something. How about tonight?"

I stepped back and bowed. "I would prefer every night until the race. Is that even possible?"

Saint hid his reaction and settled the matter with a few words. He was keen on meeting any request this women would make of him. "My dear, I can move mountains if you but request it of me. I will see it done."

Saint pulled out his purse. "Here, they are paltry funds, but you should venture into town and find something suitable for your big premiere."

I accepted a rather fat purse from Saint and I couldn't contain my excitement. I threw myself at him and gave the Count a huge hug. "You are amazing Saint Germain!"

I went to leave, with a bounce in my step.

"Is it wise to let her go alone?" Van was behind Saint getting ready to leave on his own accord.

"The lady is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Van's irritated voice answered back unconcerned. "Thk. Have it your way."

Saint smiled evilly at the hunter. "She has entrusted me with a very important task, I am afraid I cannot follow her, lest I fail to meet her expectations. You, however, have no such obligations so you are ..at liberty to pursue her if you wish."

Van frowned at Saint's side comment and walked past him stiffly. "..."

Saint chuckled after Van was well out of ear shot. "It is so fun to tease."

* * *

I got into town and headed towards several costume shops to investigate and see what they had to offer. One costume caught my eye right away.

It was a pure white dress with jet black wings. Without hesitation I walked into the store.

"I want to try on that formal dress in the window." I gestured to the store display that had caught my interest.

The bored shop teller didn't even bother looking at me. "You can't afford that."

I looked down my purse with a frown. I was pretty sure that what the shop keep said was false. "Alright, then help me meet my needs. I need a outfit for a musical performance. Due tonight."

The shop keep flicked his newspaper unconcerned and did not even looking up from his reading to assess me. "You can't afford this shop sweetheart, go somewhere else."

I looked down at my attire thinking maybe he wasn't considering me properly dressed and in attendance. I could find no fault with my given outfit, I looked completely presentable. My pants and jacket were made by one of the best shops in town.

I decided to call the shopkeeper out.

"You are being unreasonable." I slapped my hand down in front of his paper, getting him to look at my hand briefly.

"Excuse me, that is rude." The shop keep shoved my hand off the paper and gathered his paper back up.

There was a moment I considered ripping the paper out of his hands, but before I could act I noticed a battered instrument leaning against the side of the counter.

"Do you play?" I asked out of intense interest.

The man's eyes darted towards me and then down to the old instrument at his side. "Don't bother."

I grabbed it and began twisting it. It was already well tuned and prepared. _He must use it often, regardless of his off-putting attitude, he must know how to play._ I thought absently as I trailed my hand over the worn wood lovingly. The shopkeeper's gruff attitude was beginning to remind me of someone...

"Look, I want you to strike me a deal." I took a few steps towards the door itching to play the instrument. "I am in need of a costume for a concert I want to perform in tonight. I need something to compliment my music, and your shop is the only one that catches my interest."

I set my hand on the knob ready to leave.

His disgruntled face turned spotty colors in his anger. "Put that thing down! It doesn't make any good music anyhow, and ain't no common street hussy going to move me to part with any of my pieces."

I waived the bow at him threateningly. "How about a wager? If I can fill the street, using your old piece here, your going to outfit me for free for the next three days."

The shop keep raised his eyebrows at the challenge. "No brood can make music half as near as good as a man."

I wagged the bow at him with an downright impish smile. "Are you just afraid of losing to me? Afraid of some unknown _street hussy_?"

He flicked a page into his paper seemingly uninterested in my challenge. "Knock yourself out lass."

A few seconds later I put my hat on the ground on the other side of the shop, a clear denotation that I was but a common street performer. I took good stock of my surroundings. Nothing looked unusual or even out of place on this standard London afternoon. Tired, hungry, middle class, men milled around in groups looking for the least busy line in an attempt to purchase their lunch before the next shift started.

With that in mind, knowing my audience's vibrations and mindset, I stuck the cords on the old, creaky, violin. The surrounding area was noisy, but I lost myself in my own world as the music continued to play.

The bow danced across the strings, humming a lively, upbeat, tune. The sounds around me slowly died down as my music picked up in pace. The yelling of nearby shop yellers halted temporarily as the entire street waited on baited breath for my rendition to finish. I let the song complete itself on high note and there was complete silence on the entire street.

Everyone stared at me and no one said a word. From the back, I couldn't make out who, started a slow clapping, the noise caught and steadily rose into a wave of applause. I bowed, smiling, happy that others enjoyed my music. Encouraged by my crowd, I started another song, as I thought of Van, Fran, Saint, Impey, Lupin, and Cardia and how the group made me feel.

I let my emotions take to the air as each person held a bit of my heart and manifested into the song. Van's was low, slow, and sad notes while Impey's contrasted with many quick and high notes full of energy. Lupin's arrogant yet cheerily capable mid tones blended into Saint's in a soft gentle whispering tones that turned to an unrelenting hum, which was followed by into Fran's calm yet healing strings to settle lastly on friendship and unknowns of Cardia.

I looked up and seen the shopkeeper looking at me out the window. The crowd was flowing down the street as I bowed once more. The roar and applause was almost deafening, as I took up the instrument once more.

"Thank you everyone for joining me today, and taking time out of your busy schedule. This will be my last song of this performance, but I hope you will attend one of my professional recitals later tonight, or in the upcoming days." I bowed once more, and let my power out into the song. It was a song of rebirth, of memories, of the future, the past, and the current present. Deep cords gave way to mellow tones, and then faded into high notes promising false positives, and real underlying love and consideration. I let the notes drift off into the air.

The entire street was packed, and the shop keep was standing in his door to better hear my performance. His gruff face studied me intently, from my form, to the way I held the piece, and he nodded roughly. The shop keep made an abrupt gesture to join him back in the shop. I bowed to him as the crowd erupted in praise.

It took longer than I expected to gather my hat and all the money scattered on the ground. While I was collecting my offerings, a younger looking kid looked out from the alley next to the shop with sullen eyes and a hollow expression.

"You can come here, I wont hurt you." I called out to him with a smile. The kid darted forward with a small flower. A dandelion. He thrust the small flower out before me.

"Why thank you!" I gave him my best smile as I assessed him. I looked at the hat, and then at the kid's skinny, barely held together state. I looked down, and without any hesitation, I offered him the hat full of my offerings. "I am sure you have brothers and sisters waiting at home for you, I am sure you could use this."

The kid's wide eyes admired the cash and grabbed the hat with gusto.

"Be careful with it." I warned as he took it carefully into his arms.

"Thank ya kindly mistress!" The kid gaped at me and gave me a toothy grin. I smiled and waved him off as the kid made his way into the crowd. With a sigh, I put my hands on my hips and stood up suddenly on guard.

I felt like I was being watched. I glanced around, and true enough there were several men still watching me, but none of them seemed to be who was setting off my intuition. I gathered the instrument and headed back inside keen on getting out of the open.

The gruff shopkeeper was nowhere to be found. I set his well worn instrument on his counter and listened carefully to see if I could locate him. I could hear muttering, and the rake of hangers on the rack, coming from the back of the store.

I headed towards the sounds with interest.

"That won't work, to pale of a complexion."

The shopkeeper threw a red dress onto a different rack. He picked out a white dress with cut outs. "To much skin. Hmmm…."

I knocked on the door frame. "Umm, excuse me?"

He waved a wayward hand and continued assessing his stock. "Took you long enough. I can't let you have the dress in the window. It's sold already."

I tapped my arm impatiently. "Then why didn't you tell me so from the start?"

A unpleasant smile crept onto his lips. "Like ya said lass, I am the best shop in town. I don't just serve just any _common lass_ off the street."

I sighed internally, thinking this wan't much different than dealing with Van Helsing. I let my mind wander to what he might have been doing. He said he was going to get a part time job as a body guard...

I sighed as I thought about him.

"Your right to sigh, to much body." The shopkeep was holding a extremely puffy looking black gown.

"The color looks alright though…" He held it up against me and then turned away. "I'll just have to start from scratch…"

"But I need this by evening tonight!" Panic creep into my voice at his comment about full dress creation.

The man waved his arm as if to ignore my comments and started pulling down bolts of black fabric. "I'll have it ready before nightfall, though don't expect me to deliver it."

"Uhhh…" I could walk back to the mansion in that time, but I would need to come back shortly after. "What can I do for several hours…"

The man looked up from grabbing a tape measure. "Not my problem." He wiped the tape around my bust, waist, and inseam with frightening speed. "You are free to go. Come see me just after 6."

I turned to leave still poleaxed by the recent turn of events.

"And don't you dare be late!"

* * *

I was forced out of the shop as the shopkeeper hurried me out and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Well...what do I do now?"

I wondered to myself. My stomach grumbled and I determined it was time for lunch. I looked around, it was a few hours past noon now. The rush of people were gone, and most of the shops were closed now in preparation dinner. I decided I would walk down the road for a bit and see what I could find.

I didn't walk that far before my leg started to bother me. I had been on my feet most of the day.

I stopped and looked around.

A small cafe several stores down was still open and serving tea. Several well dressed ladies in filly dresses were milling about the place, and perhaps because of that, several well dressed gentleman also were present. I looked down at my clothes and shrugged. I was presentable enough, even if I was going to attract attention wearing pants and a jacket. I went up to the counter and ordered a full fair, unsure of the next time I would be eating. The server provided me with a number and I went to locate a empty table.

Whether it was just me, or a habit of training, I picked a corner booth that gave me a view of the whole shop, windows, and the exits. The feeling of being watched came back to me shortly after I sat down.

Several of the ladies were whispering to their friends and shooting me snobbish looks. Several of the men were also looking over at me, but their looks could be defined as something much more sexual. I waited, not in the mood to play any games with this unfamiliar crowd. Their looks slowly turned back to other people as they found me inattentive of their whispering.

"I still can't figure out why I feel so uneasy..." I drummed my fingers on the table while resting my chin in my other hand, extremely bored. I slowly assessed the crowd more carefully, looking to see why I felt so unsettled.

From the other side of the room, I noticed a familiar shade of blond, and I had a sudden hunch.

I stood up to confirm my suspicions, but at that instant an attendant came over with my full service meal and blocked my view. The attendant quickly set out my service and retreated when my table, but before I had a change to investigate I was approached by yet another unknown.

"Dining alone, miss?" A tall gentlemen in a black suit approached my table with abnormal confidence.

"I am." I assessed him with a careful eye.

"Would you care some company?"

"If it suits your fancy, I have no objections."

The man slid into the seat directly across from me. "It is a curious seat you picked here, did you pick it for any reason?"

I grabbed one of the sandwiches on the tea tray and brought it over to my plate. "You are being quite rude, sir. Before asking such questions, or asking to sit at a lady's table, it would be polite to introduce oneself."

The man smiled and helped himself to one of my cakes unbidden. "My name is Herlock Sholmes. I believe we have met before?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, not quite realizing who my table mate was. "I remember you now. You were on the train platform, and then once more downtown."

He grinning, a bit lopsidedly, at me. "I quite glad you remember me, but I am at a loss to who you might be, fair lady?"

I sipped my tea, letting him wait for my answer.

I set my tea cup down in its saucer considering if I should tell him my real name or not. Reluctantly, the words left my mouth. "You are in the presence of Sierra Arianell. A pleasure to finally meet your formal acquaintance, detective."

A slow, more legitimate, grin crept across Sholmes's face as he committed Sierra's name to memory. "I am currently off duty, lady Arianell. I would much prefer like to keep my personal and work life separate."

I took a deliberate bite of my sandwich, chewed carefully, then spoke with even more care. "You say this, but I distinctly remember your voice in the hotel raid. I have been most _inconvenienced_ by your attentions."

The smile vanished as quickly as it appeared. "You do me a dishonor, m'lady."

I lifted my eyebrows at him. "So, you were not the one who organized the raid with the intent to capture both Victor and Arsene? Who, then I wonder, ordered the troops to open fire?"

Sholmes's had to think for a second, his mind quickly working on several puzzle pieces that suddenly fell into place. "Ah that must mean, you are angel who got caught in the crossfire?" I scowled at him as he just now reached this conclusion. "Things make much more sense now. If you would accept my sincere apologies for the inconvenience."

"If you can call being shot thrice over, just an _inconvenience_."

Sholmes's face took a second to ponder my response. "What can I do to remedy this unfortunate event?" He leaned over the table, very invested in the conversation we were having.

I selected a scone and buttered it, taking my time. I had an advantage here and I was not going to waste it.

"I need time to consider the offer. I think, that for the moment that you will just need to live with the decisions."

Sholmes's brows furrowed in consideration. "Let me ask this then, why are you, a great asset to the crown, living with such rule breakers."

I let my anger flutter briefly over my face, the sudden change of atmosphere caused Sholmes's to sit back.

Icily I replied to his inquiry. "Because your queen ordered the massacre of my entire race, and the vampire race as well. Can you attest to my safety as a non-human if I returned to her beck and call?"

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Van leaving the shop escorting a very well dressed lady.

Sholmes's caught the direction of my gaze. "The lady is the Duchess Blackwater. It must have cost her a penny piece to hire that _particular_ _knight_ as a bodyguard."

I was interested in our conversation now. I sipped my tea as I waited for Sholmes's to continue.

"You play a cruel game, miss." Sholmes's crossed his leg and helped himself to my tea snacks once more. "Information comes at a price."

"You want my information, I want yours, the price is fair."

Sholmes lean forward intrigued greatly by the women across the table. "You can play the game, that is very interesting. Still, I suppose it is befitting of one who used to stand in the royal guard."

"So, back to the topic at hand Mr. Sholmes. _Knight_?"

Sholmes's laced his hands together and set them on his knee. "Yes, Sir. Abraham Van Helsing. Given his title by the Queen quite recently. He was knighted due to individual contributions to the vampire war whilst working for Twilight. Isn't he part of your current associations?"

"Indeed, he is." I nodded confirming his assumptions.

"Interesting."

"Interesting indeed." I nodded and waved my hand to allow him to ask his question.

"The angel clans were indeed massacred, but the reports are...inconsistent. What answers might you have to remedy these inconsistencies?"

I almost sputtered on my tea. I coughed politely to try to cover my surprise.

"By your reaction, that question was something that was unexpected."

Sufficiently recovered, I gave him best answer I could. "I can tell you I was there during the massacre. It would seem our blood is more valuable than our service and years of loyalty to the crown."

This answer did not surprise Sholmes, but it was an unfortunate discovery. "Back to you and your inquiry. The Duchess is involved in some very underhanded dealings, and has recently received multiple death threats. I am quite surprised her husband let her outside. However it is not unknown that there is no love in that relationship. It is said that the Duchess prefers younger, capable, men. I do wonder what _Sir_. Van Helsing was thinking taking such a wayward position."

I slowly stirred my cold tea. "I do not know what was done with the blood of hundreds on my kin. Rumors of unending life, and many other discoveries have been...unfound." I narrowed my eyes at Sholmes. "I will say, however, a very potent poison has been an unfortunate derivative of the experimentation."

"Then why you in particular?" Sholmes's was asking the question to why I was the only one to survive.

"I have a hunch that Isaac Beckford was rather...fond of me. I believe that is one of the only reasons that I survived."

The sun was getting low in the sky and, yet, I realized I would need instructions from Saint on where I was going be playing tonight."You will need to excuse me, Mr. Sholmes. I must be off. I have a prior engagement."

Sholmes's got up from his seat and offered me his arm with a careful smile. "Then let me escort you to your location."

I couldn't lead him back to the mansion, so I ended up just asking him to take me back to the costume shop.

"Do you work here?" Sholmes's wanted to know, but I was already in on the detective's game.

"Ah, no. I have a recital approaching later today and requested a dress." I needed to get the most out my encounter, so I followed up with my own question. "What is Twilight's agenda currently?"

Sholmes's answered the question with ease. "Currently they are busy searching the city for a monster. I also have reason to believe that they are searching for a certain angel."

I frowned at this new piece of information. "Are you going to tell them?"

Sholmes's shook his head. "I am off duty,and currently I am working for the London Firm, not Twilight."

I nodded to him, somewhat relieved. I felt like I could trust Sholmes, to a certain extent. "I am aware you are guarding the reward for the airship race."

Sholmes's bowed to me with a laugh. "I am honored that you are interested in my activities, is it in passing or by investment?"

I checked my clock. A little before 6, it should be fine to approach the shop now.

"Both." I replied absently.

"Ah, you are with the gentleman thief then. He is most amusing. I would appreciate it if I would receive another opportunity to speak with you, Miss Arianell."

I bowed to him to thank him for his company, information, and escort. "Thank you for your time and company, Mr. Sholmes. I would not object to another meeting, if you are willing to keep my secret."

Sholmes waited at the lamp post as I crossed the street. "Ah, but I owe you much more, and for you, I will keep your secret for free."

I approached the shop. The closed sign was still in the window, but I suspected that it was because the shopkeeper was creating my assignment that the shop was closed. The lights were on inside, so I knocked and pushed the door open.

The bell jingled and the shopkeep's rough voice sounded from the back. "Your early!"

"My apologies, I was hoping to pick it up a bit sooner to ensure a proper fit."

* * *

A little while later I was dressed in a stunning gown of black with white roses adoring my hair while accenting the dress hem and train.

I twirled slowly as Saint stood in the doorway. "You look radiant, my dear. Shall we be going?"

I looked through my lashes at Saint. "Do you think this will work?"

Saint offered me his arm and I accepted it gracefully. "I would not hesitate to show you at the queen's ball, you look like a the very breath of royalty."

I rolled the idea over in on my tongue, still thinking about what Delly had pointed out to me regarding my current position.

Saint lead me out to the car. "Unfortunately, I could not secure an indoor location, however there is a very lively park that I have been able to secure for the night. We will be moving indoors for the rest of your events, starting tomorrow."

Saint helped me into the car, handing me the train of my dress with a practiced grace. I worked on situating my dress as he got into the driver's seat.

"How many people do you think will show up?" I asked the Count timidly.

Saint smiled at me as he drove to the location. I gripped the seats in white fear every time the car sputtered, much to Saint's amusement. As we got closer to the park, I noticed an alarming number of automobiles lining the road.

"Saint…" I had a really bad feeling about this. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Saint parked the car and came over to help me out of it. "I may have promoted your performance a tad bit."

My eyes darted to the array of people lining the park sidewalks, and started to panic inwardly. "Promoted!? A bit?"

Saint and I started walking towards the park. "I found a very amusing detective that was very interested in your performance, he kindly offered to help me advertise."

I did a double take at the yellow uniformed guards patrolling the area. I caught sight of another set of yellow uniforms up in front of us. "I could swear I just saw Leonhardt!"

Saint laughed at my surprise. "You should relax my dearest, you _are_ the one who offered to perform in front of an audience." Saint leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Though I would much prefer a solo performance."

I felt a shiver has his silken voice reached my ears.

"Ah, that seemed to help you." He smiled and pulled away from my breathless state, leading me still towards our destination as I lost my train of thought to his words.

The count dropped me off backstage. "I'll be down the hall if you need me."

I scanned the crowd from behind the curtains. "Saint Germain! Are you for real?"

Saint laughed and left me to stand there in a panic in order to tend to his other business.

I could make out Leonhardt and a small group as soldiers on the ground.

Sholmes sat smugly in the front row. The detective caught sight of me and gave me a small smile and a slight wave.

"Oh…" I gulped and continued to survey the park. People keep pouring in and ticket counters stood by every entrance.

My gaze managed to pick out Van Helsing next. The hunter was in the back row, standing, looking extremely perturbed. The lady he had been guarding earlier that day was running from row to row, sitting with any man that appeared to be available, and even some, I noticed that were not.

Carida, Impey, and Lupin were missing, but I had a hard time seeing if Fran was present. A soft voice from behind me gave me a good idea of where the doctor had disappeared to.

"Sierra? Is that you?" I turned behind me to see Fran's amazed face. "It is you!"

The doctor approached me shyly.

I was not shy however and I threw my arms around him in a firm hug. "Fran! You made it!"

Fran laughed and hugged me back. "The others are sorry they couldn't make it, but they are a bit busy tonight. I am free though. I managed to sell off some of my drug patents earlier, so I had a bit of free time."

"That's amazing Fran!" I looked over Fran's shoulder to see Saint standing there with a new, jet black, violin.

"Fran?" I motioned for him to lean down.

Fran obliged and leaned down to hear what I had to say. "What is it?"

"I am kind of nervous...do you happen to know just how much is Saint charging for seats?"

Fran gave me a nervousness laugh, which put me at over the edge. "I got in for free, but I think the starting price for a ticket was somewhere around 200 pounds."

I recoiled from him in horror and looked, appalled, at Saint.

"That's that's…" I looked back outside at the crowd hissing. "How do these people afford that?"

Saint laughed at me and pushed the violin into my trembling hands. "I was told someone packed Baker Street today with the sound of their music, after that it was easy to tell them that they could get a more intimate performance from the artist for the next three days."

My mouth ran dry. "You seen that?"

Saint shook his head. "No, my apologies dearest. I was only told that by Van Helsing when he came home for supper."

 _Why is Van here now then_? My thoughts were internal, but I was shocked out of them by Fran who lightly touched my face. "You look very beautiful tonight, Sierra. I look forward to hearing you play."

Saint pressed the bow into my hand next. "You should probably tune her before going out there. You start in 15 minutes. I have an intermission scheduled in an hour, then you will be playing for yet another after that."

I nodded to him, my voice having gone completely dry. When I did find my voice, it sounded completely different and sounded a lot more confident then when I felt inside. "I can come up with several songs. Don't worry about it."

An hour later I was standing under the lights as they clicked off me and the intermission started. I had a half hour break before my next half. I sighed and put my bow down as the clapping started. I bowed once, twice, three times before exiting the stage.

"Water! Please!" I escaped the hot lights with relief as I skated into the cool darkness of back stage.

Saint was standing at the very back of the stage with a full service water station and a stool. The count handed me a frosted glass with a smirk. The ice cubes clinking together as I drained the glass quickly.

"Be careful." Saint cautioned my intensive drinking.

Fran's voice echoed Saint's. "If you drink too quickly, you could pass out or upset your stomach."

Saint refilled my glass and I took care to sip it this time. "How do you think it is going?" I asked the two of them in between sips.

Fran looked at Saint and they both responded in a similar manner.

"I was entranced by your renditions, so I am unsure of what others think." Saint admitted, while Fran looked down.

"I was completely captivated! It was way better then when you played in the garden..."

I laughed and continued to sip my water. "I suppose that's acceptable...if I am making your forget where you are."

Saint tipped the rest of the water out into my glass. "Can I inquire as to what the inspirations for the songs were?"

I looked over my glass at him, my face turning pink. "I ahh...ahh..might have been creating songs...based on your personalities."

Fran took the tray from Saint.

Saint reached up to adjust my hairpiece. "Your roses are askew, give me a minute to correct them." I felt his gentle hands unclip and then reclip my hair pieces in place.

"Was it that bad?" I asked him nervously, and Saint trailed his hand down the side of my face.

"You are captivating the entire crowd my dear, I would not worry about it." Saint proceeded to pull an apple from the inside of his jacket. "Care to share an apple?"

I nodded as his brought out a small knife and proceeded to peel and quarter the proffered fruit.

"I am glad you are eating." Fran complimented me. "When you did not show up for dinner, we were worried you got into trouble again."

I finished chewing my snack. "I ate today, you can ask Van Helsing. We ended up eating at the same place."

Fran's eyes flicked to Saint and back to my wide eyes.

"Did you eat alone?" Saint asked me without hesitation.

I licked my fingers free of juices, enjoying to looks on the men's faces as I deliberately tormented them. "I did not, as a matter of fact. I got to sit down with Mr. Sholmes."

I nodded to the door where the detective was standing silently. "Hello again, Mr. Sholmes. Are you enjoying yourself on this fine eve?"

Fran and Saint flanked my sides immediately perceiving him as a threat.

Sholmes entered the darkness bearing a single white rose, unperturbed by the other men's reactions. "I am enjoying myself greatly Madam. I have a gift for you." He presented me with the white rose.

I got off my stool and accepted the rose delicately. "It is lovely, Mr. Sholmes. Thank you."

Behind me Fran and Saint looked at each other and assessed the new comer wasn't the _threat_ they had perceived him as.

"Ah, Mr. Sholmes it is a delight to meet you once again." Saint was first to greet him. "I am very happy with the services you have been able to round up within such a short notice."

Fran came forward and extended his hand in welcome as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sholmes smiled and waved the greeting away. "Doctor Frankenstein, I am happy to meet you in person. Saint Germain, thank you for providing me with these exceptional seats."

I could hear people gathering back in their seats. "...I think it is about that time."

Fran took the chance to pull me close. "I look forward hearing more of your performance."

Saint waited and pulled a white rose out of his jacket as well. I caught Fran scowl at the Count, as I accepted the rose him. "Thank you too, Saint Germain!"

Saint took my hand as I accepted his gift and brushed his lips against it. "Your music is the music of angels, I look forward to hearing your performance once again."

I took up my instrument and walked out on stage nervously.

"Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip" I muttered softly as my foot caught on the long helm of the dress. Luckily, I was able to save myself, and no one was any wiser for my save.

I started by clearing my voice and the park went silent. "Thank you all for joining me once again. I hope you are all enjoying the performance. If you need to speak with my manager, he would be more than happy to speak with you on more private performances."

The light spun around attempting to locate Saint, once it settled on him, the count just politely waved and bowed to the audience.

While the light was on Saint, I looked around for Van.

The hunter had moved his position once again. This time he was more towards the front, but the hunter was still standing and watching the Duchess with attentive eyes. His charge proceeded to flirt with just about everyone, including her bodyguard. I watched with a sly grin as Van shook his head and stepped away from her, as the Duchess attempted to flirt with him and the man standing next to him at the same time.

I plastered a smile on my face as the light swung back to me. I let the music guild me into my next songs.

* * *

At the end of the night I was standing on stage as the roses flew.

Saint was standing below the stage, and I could make out a sizable line of patrons. It looked like Saint had been reduced to asking Fran for help with all the requests, and the two of them were taking notes and addresses as quickly as possible.

I bowed several times and then decided on a last song.

This one was a rendition of an old song in my clan called "One-wing Angel."

The fast-beat encore brought everyone to a halt, and then a deafening cheer. After finishing the notes I bowed, twice more, and left the stage as my heart hammered. As I left the stage I managed to trip for real. Luckily it was past the curtains, so no one seen my fall, or so I thought. My knees almost hit the ground as I tripped on the hem of my dress once more.

"Ahh..."

"Why can't you manage to stay in one piece?" A rough, exasperated, voice reached out in the darkness as I fell against something sturdy.

I looked up to see Van's face looked down at me in sullen displeasure.

"Van...?" My mouth went paper dry as he released me.

"I wanted to give you this before I leave." The hunter roughly presented me with a white rose.

I hesitantly, with shaking hands, reached out and took it from him. "Thank you…" My voice sounded really faint. I brought the flower to my face and sniffed it in appreciation.

"I need to get back to the Duchess, she is a very _exasperating_ women." His voice came out as an exasperated growl and I snickered knowing what he meant.

Van turned to leave and I finally managed to find my voice. "G-good luck!"

He turned his head back to me with a serious expression. "I don't need luck."

"So cold Van Helsing, is that anyway to treat a women wishing you well?" Saint's voice drift up from behind me.

"Saint?" I turned toward the origin of the voice to see, with some alarm, that Saint and Fran were both approaching with armfuls of roses.

"What should we do with all of these?" Fran asked me, as if I would have an answer where a couple hundred roses could reside at a moments notice.

I looked the doctor in wonder. "I would say we just drop them off at the elder's homes, or perhaps the local orphanages?"

Saint chuckled at my suggestion. "Or, we can proceed to transverse the distance home with them and we can relocate them to your room."

I wrinkled my nose at his suggestion. "I would smell of roses for weeks to come."

Saint genuinely laughed at my response. "I will asked the cleaners have them taken to the elderly in the area."

I sighed in relief that my room wasn't going to be flooded with roses, as a short blond ran up and wrapped his arms around me with an abnormally strong grip.

"Delly?"

"Oh no! No, not you too Sierra?"

I coughed to hide my laugh. "But its cute, and works when you are with friends."

The vampire scowled at me though his hug. "It's boarish!"

I laughed at the young vampire's disgust. "You just dislike it just because Impey came up with it. I believe it is very fitting."

The young vampire pulled away from me and stepped back to present me with a white rose as well. "I thought you might…"

Delly left off his sentence as he nervously handed me the bloom.

"Ah, thank you Delacroix. I really appreciate it."

At this time I picked up the other three blooms that I cared about from the back of the stage. "...I am tired." I rubbed my eyes and tried to suppress a yawn. "Can we head home now...?"

Saint just shook his head and went to fetch the car.

The ride home was interesting. As Saint drove, Fran was in the passengers seat. Delly leaned against me the whole ride home, as he excitedly informed me about his day. Saint keep laughing as Fran tried to ask Delly questions that the vampire refused to answer.

I would have laughed at the two's interaction, but I was too terrified of the car to really think straight.

As the terrifying car ride slowed to a stop, I glanced up at the mansion with relief. I was happy to be home.

* * *

Alt Chapter Silver Dribbles: Dress Costume -Features Van


	23. Chapter 23: Panic at the Recital

Another link, credit were credit is due, the song and lyrics for this for this chapter is by Celtic Women: The Soft Goodbye

You can watch it here: watch?v=nDVgb4pJMdI

* * *

Chapter 23: Panic at the Recital

The next three days repeated themselves in a similar pattern. I would wake up, eat, and then go into town with Saint for a day full of performances. I gave both private recitals, more public ones to refined and expensive clientele from dawn until well after dusk.

Much to my surprise, I was in high demand. I wound up performing at a wedding, noble's birthday party, several tea parties, and many business events. The days and multiple events, blurred together in a way that I really didn't have time to think, or even consider what everyone else was doing. The only consistency in the whole whirlwind of events was Saint Germain.

Saint escorted me to and from all my locations, with a surprising amount of patience and comfort. One of the most memorable events I remembered was when he parked me outside a mansion for a private tea party recital for the Blackwater's . Van had been on guard duty for the event. Nothing especially noteworthy happened during that event, but the extravagance of the party and all the elaborate proceedings made the event one of the more nerve racking ones.

* * *

Finally it was the night of my final recital.

Saint stood in the doorway of the dressing room as I brushed my hair out and started to weave in the tiny white roses with a practiced hand.

"Saint?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

The count seemed taken back by the suddenness of my question. "I am happy to serve at your side."

I pursed my lips and examined his reflection in my mirror carefully. "That's not what I asked. Do you enjoy listening to my music and being around me consistently?"

Saint crossed the dressing room in a few decisive steps. "What prompts this question, my dear?"

I turned back to the mirror to finish applying my makeup. "You have done nothing but babysit me for these past three days. I was...wondering if I was boring you."

Saint shook his head as he selected a white rose from the vase on my counter. "I have quite enjoyed spending these intimate moments with you. Are you dissatisfied with my performance then?" The Count held the rose in front of his face, effectively masking his expression while he waited for me to respond.

I tucked a wisp of hair behind my ear shyly. "I have enjoyed them. I just wanted to know...if you had enjoyed them as well…"

Saint felt his mouth tug up into a genuine smile even as the rose hid it from view. "My dear, I would not have changed these three days for all the world."

I picked up my violin as Saint reached around me from behind. I froze at his nearness and unexpected movements.

The white rose came up in front of my face and then settled on my ear as Saint's other arm wrapped around me protectively. All I could hear was the hammering of my heart.

"I will reminisce on these days for all eternity." Saint rested his face against my neck. "Ah, the beat of your heart is so quick."

I looked into the mirror to see Saint leaning on me, his eyes closed. The Count appeared to be very at peace in the moment. My wide blue eyes stared back at my wildly, expressing all the confusion and surprise in the moment that words never would.

I reached up to gently brush my hands through his soft white hair. "I am glad you feel that way, Saint. I will too."

Saint's eyes slit open a few millimeters. "I am quite serious, I do not just imply eternity."

I turned and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I know." I pulled out of Saint's embrace and took several unsteady steps towards the door. "Come on, I can't keep the crowd waiting."

Saint's smile felt deferential, while his insides were hot from the unexpected touch. "Excuse me a moment, I will be with you shortly."

I grinned at him, as a slow tear dripped down my face. The pain that I was feeling in that moment, felt like worlds were being ripped apart...and somehow I couldn't think of what I should say.

* * *

The final recital started off without any unexpected hitches.

I decided for my final performance I would treat the crowd to an final, special, encore.

My final song came to a close with a lonely note and I started bowing. I waiting patiently for the right moment as the crowd's applause died down to open my final encore. As soon as it died down, I bowed once more, and then set the violin against my shoulder feeling the weight of the moment keenly. I slid the bow across the strings getting a feel for the song I wanted to play. The violin responded to my desires and made a beautiful sound, guided by my arm. I waited a few seconds and then opened my mouth.

The silvery song notes gracing my tongue and danced together in harmony.

Ahhhhhhhh.

Ahhhhhhhh.

When the light begins to fade,

And shadows fall across the sea,

One bright star in the evening sky,

Your love's light leads me on my way.

There's a dream that will not sleep,

A burning hope that will not die.

So I must go now with the wind,

And leave you waiting on the tide.

Time to fly, time to touch the sky.

One voice alone - a haunting cry.

One song, one star burning bright,

Let it carry me through darkest night.

Rain comes over the grey hills,

And on the air, a soft goodbye.

Hear the song that I sing to you,

When the time has come to fly.

When I leave and take the wing,

And find the land that fate will bring,

The brightest star in the evening sky,

(Is your love far from me)

Is your love waiting far for me.

(oh) Is your love waiting far from me...

The gasp from the crowd was instantly gratifying, and as I played I watched many of my audience members being moved to tears. I finished the song on a trembling, soft note, and bowed once more. I was holding back tears myself and the graceful bow was a chance for me to save face. I came back up and wiped away a wayward tear.

I looked around the crowd, applauding, and smiled. I started to bow again but a disturbance towards the left hand side of the stage caught my eye. A familiar blond was struggling to control a growing group of men wearing all black. I couldn't hear what was being said, or even know what was going on, but one of them escaped Van's grasp and pointed a gun at me.

The danger was evident to me even at a distance. I reacted quickly by jumping to the side at the last second as the shot ran out over the crowd.

The shot went wide.

The bullet missed me by a fair distance and embedded itself into the back of the stage.

I heard the dress seams split in response to my hasty actions as panic broke out across the whole stadium. After the first shot was fired, my ears picked up on the familiar reports of dual shotguns. The increasing gunfire only proceeded in sending the crowd into an even further state of panic. I watched from the stage, almost helplessly, before starting to look backstage for a way out.

"Fran!" I yelled as the doctor ran out from behind the stage curtains and chucked a smoke bomb right into the middle of stage. "What is going on?!"

Fran coughed as the smoke clouded the area. "Come on, we need to move!"

I watched as the Twilight figures were starting to circle the stage.

"You have got to be joking!" I looked down at the approaching figures with disgust.

Fran grabbed my hand and covered me as we got behind the stage.

"We need to get the civilians out!" I yelled as I ripped my dress even further up the side. "I hate it when Van's right…" I muttered under my breath. "Dress's really are impractical..."

Fran watched me ripping the dress and decided to accept my suggestion without any further hesitation. The doctor raced back to the front of the stage to help the civilians escape out the nearest exists.

I finished altering my dress looked around. A flicker of yellow caught my eye up on the catwalk and my eyes narrowed in unsettling distaste.

"Finis…" I didn't have anything to defend myself with as I glared upwards. I was stood there as the leader of Twilight just grinned down at me. I stood there entrenched in my past, as the mis-matched green blue eyes stared down at me with unbidden malice. While I was preoccupied, a group of Twilight guards revealed themselves by emerging out from behind the stage props.

"You guys are so very persistent." I growled as I stood there _almost_ defenseless. There was nothing besides my violin that I would use as a weapon, outside of my fists. That approach wouldn't suffice for long, not based on the sheer numbers surrounding me.

A few in the group took a few steps forward in unison, wanting to overwhelm me.

I checked my exits and decided my best course of action was the way I had just come.

"Later boys!" I yelled as I turned tail and ran back towards the crowd.

To my luck, Saint Germain was coming up the side entrance to find me.

"We have to go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled the Count back down the stairs the way he had just came. "I have some crazy fans back there!"

Saint looked over his shoulder to see the Twilight members gaining on us and realized why I was fleeing.

"Take the exit to the east." His smooth voice broke above the panicked screaming.

I looked around from a top the stage. Fran had managed to get most of the guests out of the room, and as a result, Van was now able to fight unhindered. The hunter fired openly on the Twilight members that were pouring in from the west side entrance.

"This is so audacious!" I ground my teeth and jumped off the stage. Saint's hushed landing follow behind me momentarily.

"Now is not the time for that. Less talking, more running, dearest." Saint took the lead and dragged me behind him.

I saw another one of Fran's sensory bombs going off along. The blast made my vision sparkle and my were senses dulled. The sound of Van's shotguns brought me back to reality. There was a plethora of other firearm's being discharged now, but it look like Van was quiet capable of avoiding the live ammunition rounds and return fire with twice as much hardened rock salt.

I bit my lip to make sure I didn't turn back around to check the status of the fight. I did not want to slow Saint down and I wasn't prepared to fight regardless of the circumstances.

Sholmes meet us at the other side of the entrance. "I have the Yard moving in, Twilight is already retreating."

As Sholmes said these words I realized I was crying again and shaking. "Why did this have to happen! I just wanted to make people happy and find honest work!" I wiped away the tears roughly with anger. "I will make them pay for this."

I balled my hand into a a fist and turned to Sholmes sharply. "Damage report, Mr. Sholmes."

Sherlock was taken back at the abrupt change in attitude and responded almost on instinct. The investigator rattled off statistics. "Two civilians are severely wounded, 5 more are receiving medical attention currently. Numbers are expected to rise. No known casualties at this time."

I nodded, confirming I had heard his report. "What about the soldiers?"

Sholmes took a second to think before he rattled off more numbers. "None have been reported injuries, no deaths at the present. Twilight on the other hand has suffered losses. No deaths, but they are out at least 50 of their number due to severe non-life threatening injuries."

I nodded solemnly once more. "Have they set up a medical tent yet?"

Sholmes thought about it for another second and then indicated to a park nearby. "They have a emergency tent set up over there."

My eyes narrowed in resolve. "Saint, I am going to help out in the tent. I will come home later."

Saint shook his head and was going to respond until the detective beat him to it. "Their target is you, m'lady. It would be unwise to continue."

I folded my arms over my chest in a decisive, arrogant, motion. "Unless you think the royal guard's actions cannot control Twilight's movements, after telling me they are retreating, I should have nothing to fear."

Saint hid a chuckle behind his hand as Sholmes struck a thinking pose. "Alright then, I will accompany you."

"Saint can you go check on the others, and let them know I am alright?"

Saint gazed down the the determined, hard, blue eyes and bowed. "Your wish is my command."

I nodded as the count left my side to locate the others. "Be safe…"

Sholmes cocked his head to the side as he escorted me over to the wounded. True his prediction, there was an increase is minor injuries across to board. No one paid us any mind and I started to make my way around the wounded with expertise. I calmly assessed the more heavy, life threatening injuries before turning to the less injured. I made sure to say kind and encouraging words, while treating any and all wounds.

Sholmes silently observed that the women was practiced in massive emergency situations. The investigator watched intently as Sierra went to the worst wounded first and then made her way around the room to treat the lesser injuries.

I was totally engrossed in my tasks, as people moved in and out of the area as we treated them. The people I treated were quickly removed by other doctors to make room for others.

"Can you check the new one that just came in over there?" One of the doctors didn't even stop to question me as they worked with a fussy child and a very upset mother.

"I will."

I made my way over to the cot the doctor had just pointed to. The rose colored hair looked really familiar, even from the distance. _What is Fran doing here?_ I wondered as the thought that popped into my head. I felt a wave of worry wash over me. The second thought was after I examined his lab coat. The bright red stains were spreading. On Fran's the other side was Van, who was trying to get Fran to lay down and wait for assistance.

"Fran?" I approached his cot with a no nonsense attitude. "...Your hurt."

Fran quickly looked up from trying to fight off Van. "Sierra!"

Van turned to face me, and I got a good look at the hunter. Van seemed fine, other than being more then a little flustered at the change in events. Maybe flustered wasn't the right word, he looked downright angry.

I decided to appeal to Van's soldier instincts as I barked an order. "Van Helsing, damage report."

Both men halted at my tone of voice.

Van sensed my tone wasn't one to argue with and responded quickly. "Lower abdomen, graze, non lethal."

I knelt down next to Fran's cot and grazed into Fran's eyes. "Doctor, are you going to let me treat you?"

Fran was already applying pressure to the wound while trying to fight Van off. "Really, its nothing! I am sure there are others who need care more than me..."

The look on my face was enough to make Fran stop talking about not getting treatment. Van was standing over us protectively, but I wasn't going to let capable, idle, hands go to waste.

"Van Helsing, assist with getting the other wounded to transportation." Van's eyes registered surprise as I ordered him around. "I won't have capable hands sitting idle while there are wounded about."

"Hmph, if you insist…" Van's voice was stern and reluctant.

I clicked my tongue at him in response as the hunter made his way between the rows of injured.

"Fran, remove your shirt and jacket." I turned my gaze back to my patient, still a hundred percent business.

"No, really it's nothing!" Fran blushed at the thought of stripping protested reluctantly.

I put my face inches away from the heavily blushing doctor and smiled sweetly. My hard eyes reflected in Fran's seemingly terrified ones. "You will follow orders, Doctor Frankenstein. It's completely your choice on if you are conscious or unconscious to do so, but I will get you to comply one way or the other."

Fran decided the formidable women in front of him, staring him down, was dead serious. The change in Sierra was memorizing to the alchemist, now that the tables were turned and she was the one treating him.

Reluctantly, Fran pulled off his lab coat and then lifted his shirt up to give Sierra better access to the wound.

I clicked open the medical bag I had collected earlier from one of the hospital attendants. I looked back up to see Fran wildly blushing as he applied pressure back to his wound, now completely shirtless.

"Let me see." I asked him softly.

Sierra's softer tone of voice and concerned expression helped Fran became more comfortable and he pulled away the makeshift bandage gingerly.

I looked over Fran's wound with a critical eye. "Your right, its not bad at all." I applied some rubbing alcohol to a pad and started to clean the wound.

"Ahhh nnnn…" Fran hissed in pain as I thoroughly disinfected the wound.

"...Sorry." I took a quick second to study the laceration now that the area was free of access blood. It was easier to assess the damage when there wasn't blood smeared everywhere. The clean skin around the wound also made it easier to see what kind of bandage he would need. I pursed my lips and reached into the medical bag by my feet.

"Normally, I would just tape this, but I get the feeling your going to be joining me on the floor?" It was half a question, half statement.

Fran reached his arm up halfway, allowing me better access to the wound. "That was what I _was_ doing until Van caught sight of me."

"I see..." I applied padding to the wound and started to wrap Fran's lanky torso with a crisp white bandage.

"Can you pass me that?" I asked as Fran looked down.

"Ah, sorry!"

I finished the first pass at binding and asked him. "Is this tight enough?"

"Yes, that should be fine." Fran sighed as he answered, his face was still glowing a steady pink.

I finished wrapping Fran's chest and pinned it in place. "Take it easy, if you start getting tired, take a rest." I ordered him sternly as I cleaned up the bloody handkerchief he had been using to apply pressure to the wound.

...Right as I turned to leave I had an overly cruel thought.

Fran was still sitting with his face in his hands in to utter embarrassment. It looked like he was still trying to gather his thoughts.

Mischievously, I walked around behind the doctor acting wholly on the impulsive thought I had just had.

I pressed myself against Fran's back and whispering wickedly into his ear. "Oh, and by the way doctor, I did appreciate the view." I gently trailed my free hand over his abs and bare chest to reiterate my point before leaving.

I smirked evilly as I left to go to the cot a few rows over, not waiting around to see Fran's reaction to my teasing.

* * *

A few hours later I was escorting my last patient to the last carriage to be sent home.

"Drink."

A water skin was shoved roughly under my nose. I looked up haggardly, to see Van hold out a water skin with a scowl.

"You're exhausted." His comment was more of a fact then a statement.

"I look that bad, huh?" I carefully took the water skin from him and sipped it as I looked around the makeshift tent.

Fran, back in his lab coat and shirt, was working with a young lady who seemed much more apt to flirt with him then to let him examine her swollen ankle. It had only been three hours since the attack, but it already felt like a lifetime ago. Over all, the concert hall had held over 700 people. The fact that none were even in danger of being a casualty was a blessing in itself. However, we had seen close to a hundred people come in, and I was only one of five medical 'professionals' on the floor working to handle the incoming patients.

I finished drinking and offered the scowling hunter a much lighter water skin.

"You quite surprised me back there." Van took the water skin back and proceeded to take a long drink from it.

I watched the water trickle out of the corner of his mouth as the hunter drank. Somehow the action seemed very sensual to me and I blushed looking away.

"I will agree with Fran now, you definitely have field hospital experience."

I shrugged off his compliment, not quite willing to tell Van some of my returning memories in light of the recent events.

"Has there been any word yet on why Twilight attacked?"

Van offered me the water skin back. I accepted it gratefully.

"Saint and Sholmes were working to discover the origins when I last checked in with them."

I put the water skin up to my lips and took another sip, nervously aware that Van's lips had been on the water skin only moments before.

"Thank you for helping out." My simple thank you made Van scowled at me for some reason. "What, are you upset that I ordered you to help out?" I couldn't let the scowl stay on his face without asking him what the cause of it was.

There was some kind of distressed noise that rumbled from his chest. "Partially."

I rubbed my face with my hand and groaned. "Uugghh...You're upset because I stayed behind to help out." I took another second to look Van in order to confirm my thoughts. When the solider didn't respond to me, I knew I had guessed correctly.

Seeing his concerned face I felt the need to follow up my question. "Are _you_ alright, Van Helsing?"

"..."

I grabbed Van's hand and positioned myself right in front of him. I peering up intently at the hunter's face, deep concern wrote over every inch of my face. "If something is bothering you, or you need help, please let me know." I pleaded with him to let me know if something was wrong.

Van shifted his gaze to the surrounding area not answering me in the least.

Workers were starting to disassemble the tent around us now that the action was over.

"The whole incident bothers me." Van reluctantly disclosed what he was thinking.

I felt my weariness start to dissipate holding Van's hand. It felt as if some kind of electricity was being forced through my body. The sensation was not unpleasant and I was even more surprised that Van did not push me away. "I am nervous too. I want to know why..."

At that point Fran got up from treating the lady's twisted ankle and made his way over towards us. I couldn't help but tease the flustered doctor as he approached. "Did she ask for the doctor to make a house call later?"

I peeked around Fran to look at the doctor's last patient. The women looked quite forlorn left on the cot all alone, but she was soon collected by her family.

Fran tugged on his collar uncomfortably at my inquiry.

At Fran's approach, Van pulled his hand out of my grasp and I suddenly felt really weary. I yawned in response to my sudden lack of energy.

"No, not exactly." Fran was answering my question. "It was more...inappropriate..."

I giggled at Fran's experience. "I see. How is your wound?"

I wanted to lean against Van for support, but the hunter shifted away from me as if sensing my intentions.

The front of Fran's shirt was still a bloody mess, but he had buttoned his lab coat shut, so it was hard to know the extent of the damage.

"I can barely feel it."

I assessed Fran's moments, voice, and response and I decided he wasn't lying. The doctor did look really tired though, between the three of us, only Van still looked remotely fresh this late at night.

Saint approached from behind us silently.

Both Van and I registered Saint's silent approach without comment. The fact that he moved that easily, without a sound, worried me. It wasn't a normal habit, but I was more stressed that I actually knew what I was looking for.

"You three look like you have been busy in my absence."

We both watched as Fran jumped backwards in response to Saint's sudden question. "Saint Germain! When did you get here?"

I slid up against Saint to get a better look at him. "Saint Germain! You're safe! I was so worried..."

Strange emotions wash over Saint as the lady pressed her body up against his arm and hung on as if he was a sole source of warmth on a cold night. "I am touched that you are concerned for my well being. Yes, I am quite _safe_."

Saint put a strange emphasis on the word safe and reached up and brushed my hair almost tenderly.

I observed the crowd with a cunning eye as I hung onto Saint's arm, but seen no one who seemed to the stand out as a threat. Saint and Van both observed the subtle change in my behaviors with raised eyebrows.

Saint made the gentle suggestion to return to the mansion. "I believe that if you are done here now, that we should return to the mansion?"

I nodded still on guard from Saint's possible warning.

A hand, attached an arm covered in watches, settled on my shoulder after it finished brushing my hair flat.

"You are quite safe with us, my dear. You can relax now."

Those words were what I needed, wanted I to hear most in the moment.

I felt the tension release from my body. "Safe…"

I held onto Saint's arm like a drowning person as we headed back to the car.


	24. Chapter 24: Kings Command

Chapter 24: Kings Command

The day before the airship race…

Fran was examining himself in the mirror. His nightshirt and bandages lay forgotten on the desk next to him as he closely examined his wound in the reflection. The doctor could just barely make out where he had been grazed the night before by gunfire.

"How is that even possible?!" Fran reviewed every iota of medical knowledge he possessed and was hard pressed to come up with a logical reason for why his wound had healed so quickly.

The doctor stood there for sometime trying to logic out what had caused this phenomena, and then he remembered Sierra. She had treated the wound, and, Fran blushed remembering how he had felt under her light touch. The feeling of her cool hands tracing his abs and chest, just before she left, made Fran groan. The man sat down at the edge of his bed realizing Sierra's angel powers consisted of more then just needing devotion and affection to heal herself, it was that she also radiated it outward to help others.

Fran lay back on his bed to continue thinking about Sierra.

* * *

I woke up around noon to the sound of Impey's hammer banging away at some kind of machinery. "Uhh…"

I rolled over and gradually began to realize I wasn't in my room. The large purple four poster bed was too grand, the mattress to supple. A closer inspection of the sheets reveled they were embroidered with tiny moons and suns in gold thread. A slight noise next to me had me on high alert.

"Ah, so you are awake." Saint's dancing eyes meet mine as he lifted his head for the pillow next to me.

"Saint?!"

My mind struggled to go back to the events of last night.

* * *

We had got into the car and headed home. I know I dozed against Fran on the ride home as Saint drove and Van sat shotgun. I had been too drained to even consider the terror of riding in the car.

When we got home, I had stopped down in the kitchen to get something to eat before I went to bed. I readily recalled eating the leftovers from the dinner Impey had made: roast beef, sauteed apples to complement the main dish, and a side of salad.

I was just finishing washing my plate when Saint had came into the kitchen. "You are still awake?"

I gave him a exhausted smile. "Yes, unfortunately."

Saint frowned as began to make tea. "If I could be so bold, how are you feeling?"

I was feeling really, almost dead, tired. I was on the brink falling asleep on my feet. "...Just really tired."

Saint started seeping his tea and came up behind me as I finished scrubbing my last dish. His arms encircled my hips with a tender touch. I stood stock still as Saint rested his chin on my shoulder.

"How long do you think you will be in recovery this time?" He purred into my ear.

My eyes blinked as my view outside the windows began to fall out of focus. "Probably awhile…"

Saint glanced at the tea sitting on the counter and pulled me close as I waviered against him. "You are quite correct, my dear. You have had quite the eventful day."

I felt myself shutter against him as the gravity of his words fell onto my barely conciseness state. I set the plate up into the drying rack with shaking hands.

Saint assessed my movements carefully before he swept me up in his arms. "You have overstretched yourself today."

I scrambled, trying to protest, in vain. "Saint, come on, put me down please."

I stopped as Saint set his finely featured face a few inches from mine. "I have been quite vexed by your actions today. I believe I deserve a mite bit of compensation for my troubles." I gulped as his chilling eyes glared me into submission. "I am utterly through with your actions tonight. If you have any capacity to move I suggest you save your strength for later."

I quieted down and let him carry me out of the kitchen.

We got to the top of the stairs and started to head towards his room.

"Wait, Saint! What are you doing?" My capacity to fight was abruptly halted by the sudden appearance of a blade against my throat.

"I will not be standing idly by while you divulge in questionable actions that put your life at blatant risk. You will be accompanying me, in my bed, tonight."

My mouth went dry thinking of all the things that he might be implying, but I was not going to argue with a blade pressed against my throat.

"You have a really twisted way of showing affection." I managed to mutter as Saint pushed in the door to his room.

Saint shrugged and shut the door behind him. "I would most prefer if you just slept with someone, anyone on your own accord, but it appears you are quite incapable of being trusted to fulfill your own needs and desires."

I yelped as the count set me on the bed. Saint made the knife disappear as quickly as it as appeared. "I have been waiting such a long time for you to grace my chambers."

I crawled up onto the bed and started to take my boots off while attempting to assess my situation. Saint was prowling in between the bed and the doorway, so any hope of escaping was pretty much nonexistent. I had a gut feeling something was off, something was making this normally cool and collected gentleman extremely wary for my safety and he seemed abnormally upset about the change in events.

"Saint, what is the real reason I am here?"

Saint was caught off guard by my question. "You are quiet, ah, observant."

I tugged on a stubborn boot lace, thinking out loud. "Well, outside that one incident where I nearly died, your normal not this restless or concerned about me. Something _has_ to be bothering you to make you take these kinds of measures."

A stifled chuckle made me look up as Saint was kneeling down to help me with the lace. "One might say that."

I slowly realized, his comment about sharing the bed was not quite intended to be a sexual one, and I felt myself relaxing despite the situation at hand.

"So... " I leaned over and cupped his face between my hands while he worked on the knot. "You are looking for a reprieve from you waking moments. I can't grant you the salvation you seek, you know that." I touched my heart to reflect what I said.

Saint's experienced hands were able to unknot the blood soaked lace and his hands came up to grip mine."I am well aware of what your capabilities are my dear, and I would not ask you to give yourself to me this night unwillingly." Saint squeezed my hand to iterate his point. "All I am asking, is for this night, is for you to rest your fair head in proximity to my location. However, if you wish to take things further..."

Something in Saint's eyes looked like it was breaking and dangerously close to shattering, at his request. I started to unclip my jacket and set it to the side of the bed, the fight going out of me. "I'm fine with sleeping here, just for tonight though." I pointedly ignored the Count's last comment, as I set both of my boots under my jacket.

Saint released a breath he had not realized he had been holding as the angel accepted his offer. "Just for tonight."

In part, Saint realized his angel was in desperate need of attention to replenish her energy levels, the other, more selfish part of him, very much just wanted to have this fine prize at his side, if even just for the night. Another, darker side of him, however, knew that orders had changed, and she was in danger. From the moment she had been placed in his charge, Saint had wanted to be the one to protect her...to be the one to protect her...just a little while longer.

I inched my way under the covers, realizing I was in both a safe place, and an extremely dangerous position at the same time. However, I was so exhausted that it didn't matter to me anymore. I curled up into my normal sleeping position, a small ball, and rested my head on the pillow.

I was asleep before Saint even crawled into the bed next to me.

* * *

"Saint?" I looked at him bewilderment as he curled a lock of my hair around his finger. My memory of last night came back to me, and how I ended up in this situation.

I pushed myself upright, and noticed Saint's arm was draped across my waist as he lay flat on his stomach, just inches from me. Saint's head rested on a silken pillow and his sly eyes followed my every moment. Past the panic of waking up in an unfamiliar place, I stretched and uncurled myself from my sleeping position. "Good morning."

I scrubbed my face with my hands as I felt Saint sit up next to me. "How are you feeling today, dearest?"

I yawned and gave Saint an honest answer. "Still tired, I want to continue to sleep." I tried to sort out my hair and decided that it could wait until after I showered.

"How did _you_ sleep?" I asked him warily, taking a second to check how, and if, he was dressed.

I licked my lips in nervousness as Saint pushed the blankets off himself and got out of bed. The sheet clung to him as he slid out of bed without a care.

 _Did I really sleep next to that all night?_ My thoughts muddled together worse than usual as I stared at Saint.

Saint had shed the outer shirts he normally wore to hide the knives and stood in a skin tight, sleeveless, black shirt that outlined his every curve. He reached out to grab a red robe, his hair only a little more in disarray then normal. His pants were a looser fitting black sweat pant type of material that contrasted the tightness of his shirt.

I couldn't stop staring.

"Do you like what you see?" The mischievous count was quick to catch on to the root cause of my silence.

"No!" I reacted too quickly and he gave me a genuine laugh. Saint smiled slyly at me as I felt the blood running to my face.

"That's not even nice…" I muttered as he pulled the robe over his shoulders still chuckling at my reaction.

"You are free to go, though, please feel free to join me any time you're feeling tired. Or if you wish to take me up on my _other_ offer."

I scowled at him and ignored his pointed comment. I pushed myself off the lavish bed and grabbed my jacket stifling another yawn. My clothes were in complete disarray and shredded. I took a second to attempt to tug them into some semblance of order.

"...I am going to head out now." I shot the count a glance as he wandered over to the window and looked out it passively. I stopped with my hand on the knob of the door. "Oh, Saint, by the way…" Saint tilted his head indicating he was listening. "I really don't appreciate the knife incident, or that other...incident..." I lowered my eyes threateningly. "If something like that happens again, I will leave you." I twisted the knob angrily and it snapped under my to powerful twist. I scowled at the broken handle in my grasp, ruining my dramatic exit. "My apologies for the door."

Saint Germain keep looking out the window as he watched a giant suit of armor creeping away from his mansion. He didn't pay Sierra much attention, as the threat slunk into the shadows, but he chuckled softly to himself as he heard the door handle snap and the frustrated growl from Sierra behind him. "Have a good afternoon, my angel."

I set the door handle down on the nearest cabinet, bowed, and proceeded out of the room with a nervous, very stiff, march.

* * *

The mansion was almost deserted as I listened to any sounds in the hallway. I caught sight of Delly stalking out of his room. "Good morning, Delacroix." I stood to the side and let him pass, bowing my head as he passed by me.

"Good morning, Sierra." The king walked past me with a interested look at her disheveled state and torn clothes. Delacroix stopped as a hungering scent reached him radiating from Sierra. "Say, Sierra, you smell like blood?"

I froze as Delly's keen nose picked out the smells of last night's events. "Yes, you are correct, your majesty. I must have some human blood on my clothes." He waited for me to elaborate on my statement. "We ran into a bit of an incident last night during my recital. It resulted in the hall being evacuated for safety reasons."

Van rounded the corner and added his briefing to my simplified rendition of last nights events. "Twilight raided the recital last night during her performance."

Delly's eyes grew hard seeing Van eavesdropping onto the conversation. "I do not believe I asked your opinion." Delly's words were laced with venom and I sighed straightening up from my prolonged bow.

"If that's how this morning is going gentlemen, I am heading back to my room."

Van stopped walking and just started to notice Sierra's disheveled state in addition to the fact she wore the same torn clothes from yesterday. "Why are you still in your clothes from last night?" The soldier asked her promptly.

My eyes snapped to Van's as I responded with not quite the whole truth. For some reason I thought it was a bad idea to tell him that I spent the night in Saint's room. "I fell asleep in them, is that a problem?"

The hunter noticed just how defensive Sierra's tone had became. Van also noted she was in the completely wrong hallway for her room, and Saint's room was just down the hall, with the door slightly ajar. The hunter scowled, having developed a decent idea of what occurred last night after they had got home.

Van suppressed a growl, somehow the thought about her spending the night with another man did not sit well with him. The hunter had to calm himself before responding. "It's not any of my concern of who you do or do not sleep with."

Delly looked at Sierra and then back at his most detested enemy, not quite sure why Sierra's expression looked quite so sad. He had a hunch however, and her defensiveness to Van's comment confirmed it. The young king was wise enough to notice an opportunity when he was caught in the middle of one. "If that is the case, I request that you join me tonight Sierra."

I blinked twice before comprehending Delly's offer while Van's eyes widen in surprise at the audacity of the young vampire's request.

Delly continued taking full advantage of the situation."Of course I propose we have a slumber party, with Sisi too of course. I will see about procuring some snacks for our festivities."

Inwardly Delly praised himself for such quick thinking. The young king sized himself up next to Van, surveying his chances. The vampire knew that he had to first overcome the height difference to beat out Van for Sierra's attention, but as angels and vampires both aged differently than humans, time was on his side.

I thought about Delly's request for a second and then nodded with a slight smile. "That sounds like fun Delly."

Delly nodded to himself as Sisi barked from down the hall. "Ahh! I am coming!" The vampire raced off down the hall, only to stop half way down it in order to shout back at me. "Don't you forget it!"

I waved and smiled at Delly as he raced after the short corgi. "I should probably make some snacks for tonight then…"

"What kind of snacks?" Van asked and I turned my gaze back at him with a baffled expression on my face.

"Oh that's right, cooking is a hobby of yours isn't it?"

Van nodded confirming my statement, "I find it relaxing, however that is pending what…" Obnoxiously loud, hammering of tongs on metal, banging sounds, were radiating from a place out in the yard as Van finished his sentence. "...Impey requires for the day."

We started walking towards our rooms together and I felt a spring in my step returning. "So, are you done with your temporary job yet, Van?"

The way Van scowled at me gave me enough of an indication that he was getting ready to head back out to work after a short stop at the mansion for lunch.

He stopped outside my room as I fished out the key from my pocket.

"Well..." I inserted the tiny key into the lock and turned to him. "Thank you for saving me last night." I looked at him sheepishly. "Since you have to work today...perhaps I can save you some snacks as a thank you?" I looked up through my lashes at him, trying to gauge the hunter's response.

"That will be unnecessary."

My spirits immediately fell, but I continued on attempting to not let my disappointment show. "Ah, well have a good day at work anyway..."

Van watched as she cracked open the door. The air lofting out of the room was cold and crisp, further compelling evidence to Van that Sierra had never returned to her room last night. The hunter cast his eyes away from the women and walked away feeling dissatisfied.

I looked back over my shoulder and noticed Van had left. I watched him enter his room from afar and whispered under my breath. "Please be safe…"

* * *

A few hours later, the constant pounding of metal on metal was put to rest as I pulled out yet another snack from the oven. I pulled the hot puffs off the tray and set them on the racks to cool.

Cardia walked in and gasp at the array of cookies, petit fours, macarons, and tarts that lined every available space in the entire kitchen.

I was busy mixing the custard for the cream puffs and she startled me. "Sierra! What are all these?"

I wiped my cheek on my shoulder. The maid's apron had saved my clothing from several over enthusiastic, slightly sloppy, stokes, but it did nothing to protect my face. "Cardia! Do you want to try anything? I made maybe a bit too much."

Impey entered the kitchen a beat behind Cardia to marvel at the array of snacks Sierra had spread out across his kitchen.

The redhead's heart went into overdrive. Sierra was standing in the middle of an array of deserts, in a maid's outfit, and was actively baking. "I am willing to sample every desert in this kitchen!" Impey bounced over to where Sierra was standing and grabbed Sierra's chin in both his hands.

Impey grabbed my chin and I raised an eyebrow at his actions. His face just keep coming closer and I felt him licked the remains of cream off my cheek.

"Mmm, you taste good. I could just eat you up!"

I blushed at the intimate contact and the feeling Impey's tongue across my cheek made me squeak in surprise. I pull away from him stunned.

Cardia seem oblivious to what was going on. "Can I take a few of these to Lupin?"

Cardia's question caught me off guard and I sputtered through my shock. "Uh, sure you can take as many as you want. I was going to share them out anyway."

Impey grabbed a fruit laced tart. "You seem really gifted at making _sweet_ confections."

I cut to tops off my cream puffs ignoring Impey the same way I did Saint. I started to fill the pastry bag with the custard I had just made. "Thank you...my mother taught me."

Cardia selected an assortment of sweets while Impey grabbed a freshly filled creme puff. "Ahh, heaven!" He popped another one into his mouth, and then another. The redhead keep going down the line and I tried to concentrate on filling them faster then Impey could eat them.

Cardia picked up one of the macarons. "What is this?"

I looked over to see what she was holding."A meringue-based sweet based on beaten egg whites, several different types of sugars, and almonds. That one happens to be a buttercreme flavor."

She took a small bite and covered her mouth. "Mmmm…"

Impey and I shot interested glances at each other over Cardia's vocalizations. "...I guess she likes it."

"Yes, I really enjoy it." Cardia finished chewing and swallowed.

I finished loading the cream puffs and chased Impey away from consuming anymore of them.

"If you continue to eat any more of them, you're going to be sick!" I pointed to the fridge. "I made some sandwiches, eat those before you regret it!"

Impey pulled open the fridge to spy the vittles that I was directing him towards. "Wow, Sierria! You have been busy, I bet these taste even better than they look."

I popped one of my own cream puffs into my mouth. _These were pretty good_...

Cardia added a few sandwiches to her tray. "By the way Sierra, do you know how to make a desert called 'tiramisu'?"

"That's an interesting question, why do you want to try it?"

Cardia put the tea kettle on to boil. "I heard about it from Van Helsing a while back, but I have never had a chance to try it."

I felt my eyes widen in response to Cardia's request. "You never ask for anything!"

I threw my arms around her, hugging her fiercely. "You never ask me for anything! If you want to try it, I can make it!" I began making a mental list of what I needed to do.

"I should have it ready by dinner..."

* * *

As luck would have it, I was out of some very critical ingredients to make the desert. "Well... I can't make tiramisu without coffee or eggs."

I put my hands on my hips as I surveyed the pantry and glanced at the clock. "I _could_ make it to the shop and back, but that would never give me enough time to make it properly..."

I sighed as I put the finishing touches on the soup I was making for dinner, as smell of fresh bread engulfed the kitchen. Standing at on the other side of the freshly baked, now, cooling bread were several plate of snacks. I plated several: one for presentation at dinner, another I was going to take with me while I spent the evening with Delly, another was packed away in a picnic basket for the building crew, and then several small individual boxes were set aside for Saint, Fran, Lupin, and Van.

The soup was alright to leave alone for a while, so I grabbed the boxes and the tray for my evening with Delly before heading upstairs. My first stop was my room, because I didn't trust Delly to not eat the whole tray before dinner. I set the large tray down on the top of my table and left my room. Next, because his room was closest to mine was Van's.

I went to the door nervously. I knocked, unsure if I was doing the right thing, because he had clearly told me not to bother with it. I looked at the box in my hands, and thought that it wouldn't hurt to leave them for Van to find. If he didn't eat them, that was his problem, but I at least _tried_ to remedy the situation. The knock was unresponsive, so using skills Lupin taught me, I listened to the door to see if Van was inside. I could hear nothing moving inside, so I tried the door handle. It was locked.

"Figures." I muttered and looked around thinking about what I could do. I could have just left the package on the door... I _should_ just leave it outside his door, I told myself, the other part of me was a bit too much like Lupin.

"No, I won't." I stopped myself as I almost inserted a hairpin into the lock. "He already hates me and _this_ is just an intrusion of privacy."

"That's very proper of you."

I about jumped out of my skin as a smooth voice sounded a few feet behind me.

"Ahh! Lupin!" I almost dropped all my boxes in my fright. "That's just cruel!"

I extended a hand, holding out a box of sweets to Lupin. "Here, this is for you."

Lupin looked at the box with interest, before accepting it. "What is this?"

I pouted a bit. "What, does a lady require a reason to show affection to those she cares about?"

Lupin popped the top open on the box. "These look amazing!" The master thief popped a cream puff into his mouth and chewed. When he was finished, Lupin swallowed and gave me a sly smile. "No, a lady doesn't require a reason and normally I would just be delighted with a gift from someone as fair as you..."

I set my boxes down and pulled out a handkerchief. I started to tie it around Van's box. "...but your gaze is set firmly on a certain _green_ eyed beauty. " I attempted to finish his sentence.

Lupin scowled at me before continuing. "Nice try, but no. I was more interested as to why you were trying to break into a man's room."

I finished tying my gift and set it on the door handle to Van's room. "This house is full of bad influences, I wonder who taught me that a locked door shouldn't hinder progress." I grinned at Lupin. "It's not like I was breaking in to snoop, I just wanted to drop off my gift."

Lupin shook his head sadly at me, like I was some kind of lost cause. "I have no idea who taught you that."

My grin turned mischievous. "I would blame a certain gentleman thief that keeps magicking flowers into Cardia's room!"

Lupin looked slightly offended at my accusation. "I have no recollection of what you are elaborating to."

I rolled my eyes at Lupin's evasion to my comment. My gift thus delivered I walked down the halls towards Saint's study. Lupin left my company as he opened the door to his room with a wave.

No one was in residence and the study was quiet. "I wonder where Saint Germain got to..." I set the box down on the desk, hoping Saint would find it when he returned from wherever he had disappeared to.

Lastly, I went to Fran's lab.

The door to Fran's lab was slightly ajar. I knocked twice before calling out. "Fran? Are you in there?"

The door creaked open under my touch and I peeked my head inside. "No, Fran either?"

I sucked on my bottom lip and decided to set the snacks down on the workbench. "Nothing in here should make them toxic…? Right?...?" I stopped second guessing my thought, as I decided to leave the snacks in the most likely place Fran would find it.

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Just Delly, Impey, Cardia and me.

I stirred the soup in my bowl restlessly.

"Where did everyone get to?" Cardia ask me and I finally gave up and put my spoon down.

"I have no idea. I only saw Lupin about an hour ago, but it seems that he has disappeared as well."

Impey had already came and gone, having wolfed his bowl down and escaped back to his workshop to work on last minute preparations to the airship.

Cardia slid a manual over to me after we finished eating. "Impey said you were no good at machinery, but we want your help on the bridge tomorrow."

I took the manual and started reading it. As first it didn't make any sense, but slowly, I realized it was for gauges and temperatures for altitudes."You want me to study this right?"

Cardia nodded. "We have given everyone else their instructions for tomorrow, but we weren't sure what to give you."

I put the manual into my pocket. "I am not any good at machinery, I should probably stay on the ground."

Delly coughed and choked on a hunk of bread. "Excuse me?"

We both looked at the vampire in amazement.

"Is something the matter?" Cardia asked tenatively.

The young vampire's eyes flashed in disbelief. "Are you joking, Sierra?"

I tapped the side of my cheek asking him to continue.

"You want to stay on the ground?"

I closed my eyes. "No, not really, but I don't want to get in anyone's way."

Delly's face pulled into a sadistic smile.

My thoughts stopped processing as Delly smiled at me. "You are _way_ too young to be looking at me that way." I scowled at him.

"Ah, come on. You're not fooling me." I picked up my plate as Delly continued to taunt me. "You're dying to get on that ship."

I shrugged at Delly's accusations. "So, what?"

Delly taunting voice followed me as I retreated to the kitchen. "No, angel worth their feathers wouldn't want to be on that airship tomorrow."

I put my dishes in the sink and turned to attack Delly.

The vampire realized he was in danger and fled the kitchen laughing. His soup and bread lay abandon on the table.

"Get back here you little!"

Delly ran for all he was worth, making full use of his full vampire bloodline to make it outside before Sierra could catch him for teasing her.

I let Delly have the lead until we got outside, and then I let loose myself. The young vampire jumped into the trees making use of his shorter stature and light frame to jump from branch to branch.

However, I was faster and almost as strong as the pure-blooded vampire. I watched him jump into the trees and followed suit shortly after. I jumped, relishing the feeling of air surrounding my body. I landed silently onto a sturdy tree branch and proceeded to use the mature foliage to mask my passage.

Delly turned around to see why everything had gone silent. His excellent hearing couldn't detect the sounds of Sierra pursuing him anymore. "I wonder where she went..."

I snuck up behind the vampire and tackled him. "I got you!"

Delly was quick to invade, but I tagged his arm. "You're it!"

Delly stood there for a second as I jumped once more, landing lightly on my feet on the branch some ways off. "Come get me!" I taunted as I raced away from him with glee.

"No fair!" Delly shouted and chased after me.

We continued to play outside until it grew dark and the gas lamps started to illuminate the night...

Nightfall saw the two of us resting on the grass after a couple of hours of intense play. Delly sprawled out in the grass besides me as I lay on my stomach surrounded by happy blades of grass. I couldn't stop laughing from the exhilaration.

"That was so much fun!"

I heard the young king next to me laughing as well. "Ya, that was pretty amazing! I loved letting loose for once!"

I grinned at him. "So, I got some snacks up in my room. If your alright with it, I can make some tea and meet you in your room for that slumber party in half an hour."

Delly straightened up as Sisi, having caught up with us after we settled back down, lay in the grass ready for bed. Delly picked the dog up carefully. "I am going to set up a blanket fort!"

I laughed and rolled onto my knees before pushing myself upright. "Alright, tea!"

* * *

Once in the kitchen I realized I had a bunch of dishes to clean. I counted the plates and realized that my missing housemates must have ate. "I wonder if they found the snacks…"

I shrugged and filled the teapot with water before putting the kettle on. I admired all my dirty dishes, and decided to scrub them while I waited for tea kettle to sound. The house was fairly quiet, and I realized that the sounds that Impey had been making throughout the day had gone silent.

I peeked my head out the window and seen him talking with Cardia, before my eyes I watched Cardia leave the workshed and enter the house. The banging started back up again a few moments thereafter. I shrugged, my dishes now cleaned and put away.

The kettle finally sounded and I started to finish making my tea.

* * *

I stopped up in my room, which was beginning to feel kind of forsaken to grab my tray of snacks before I headed towards Delly's room. The lights in Van's and Fran's rooms were on.

I smiled a bit, hoping that they had both found the snacks I had left for them.

Up in Delly's chambers there was indeed a huge blanket fort in the center of the room.

"Delly!" I called out and heard a splash from the tub.

"Ah! I'll be out in a minute."

I stifled a laugh at his panic. "Your tea is going to get cold if you don't hurry!"

I reached down to pet Sisi. "I think Cardia is going to bed for the night." I told the dog. He seemed to understand my statement and went to whine at the door.

I opened the door and the pup raced down the hall towards Cardia's room.

A movement further down the hall caught my eye. "Van?"

Van looked around for the source calling his name.

I slipped out into the hallway. "How did your job go?" I nervously played with the door handle.

"Annoying."

I raised an eyebrow at his remark. "I see…ummm..."

Van sighed at the women standing at the door looking at him, searching for something in his expression or perhaps in his actions. He sighed internally, not wanting to encourage her anymore then he already had.

The brief exchange faded into silence.

"I am heading to bed now." Van's curt statement was penetrated by his heavy footstep towards his room. He stopped after a few steps as his guilty conscience began eating away at him. "...Thank you...for the confections. They were rather...good."

I stared at Van in astonishment, but something still seemed to be bothering him. I couldn't stop myself from being concerned for him.

"Are you alright?" I had to ask the question before he got too far away from me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He seemed offended at my inquiry and I shrank away from him.

"Nevermind!" I squeaked and ducked into Delly's room.

"Are you staying with the vampire tonight?" He question seemed guarded and I licked my lips trying to find the right answer.

"Delly wanted a sleepover, so yes I am."

Van seemed to take a second to process that statement. "Hhmph." He turned and walked away without another word.

"Is he offended or something?" The still damp, bright golden-eyed, vampire ducked under my arms and I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"I have no idea."

Delly shrugged and I sensed a huge amount of hatred from the young man in my arms. "I am going to kill him, you know. I do not want you to become sad once I fulfill my promise."

I hoped Delly couldn't read the slight panic that hit my eye at his statement. I quickly tried to divert the conversation as Van walked away from us without any further comments. "...I think the tea is getting cold."

The tea was just beginning to cool off as we sat under the fort snacking.

"I haven't done this in ages!" The boy gripped a pillow to him as he read."Not since mom died. She used to do this all the time with me."

I flipped the page in the manual Cardia had given me earlier only half listening Delly.

Delly puffed out his cheeks as Sierra read from a small manual, ignoring him. "Hey, Sierra…"

I looked up from my reading to pay further attention to my fortmate. "What?"

"What happened to your parents?"

I looked Delly directly in the eyes, caught off guard by his sudden and intense question. I realized it wouldn't do to hide the truth from the young king. "They were murdered. Twilight bled my clan out for their silver blood."

Delly's eyes became downcast at this news. "Why to they keep killing us?! What did we do to them!"

I put my book down and pulled the pillow Delly was on towards me in order to set the young king in my lap. I sensed he needed me as much as I needed him.

"Some humans are afraid of those of us who are different." I rested my head on his yellow hair, still damp from the bath. "But I think we just need to find the right ones, the ones who will love us for who we are."

Delly didn't want to hear my dreams. "Why should we bow down to humans?! We are superior to them in every way!"

I pulled Delly closer trying to calm him. "It doesn't matter who is stronger or weaker. We all die, we all bleed, we all hurt inside. I don't know why can't we just get along..."

I felt Delly's tears drop onto my arms and I decided to shut up.

"Who do I turn to Sierra?" Delly seemed to be asking me a question, a question that I didn't have an answer to.

"I don't know Delly. I really don't know who we can side with at this point."

Fran had already told me it was the queen that wanted my blood to make massive amounts of poison. The Zicterium Fran had made those years ago had been with my kins blood, and it had been used to murder hundreds of vampires. The crown I had guarded, seemed to be the wrong place to look for help.

I rocked Delly back in forth, feeling a lot like a mom. I vaguely wondered where I picked these skills up at. Probably nieces and nephews, if my brother had indeed had relationships with different five partners. I chuckled a bit, it sounded a lot like my brother. "Hey, Delly?"

"Hmm?" He sounded almost asleep.

"Do you remember ever meeting an angel named Lucas?"

Delly's voice was faint as sleep overtook him. "Not that I can remember.."

I sighed as a few minutes later I heard Delly start to snore. I tucked the young vampire into the bed gently and pulled the covers up around him.

"Don't leave…" He lightly tugged at the hem of my shirt.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Delly's hand dropped at my promise, seeming to trust me. I snuck out the door to put away the slumber parties dishes and change into my nightgown.

Downstairs, I washed yet more dishes. The banging from Impey's forage was still going strong, thought the noise seemed to have died down to odd intervals. "I wonder…" I glanced at the counter top and realized I never gave Impey or Cardia their snacks.

"Ah man!" I grabbed it and hastily went outside.

At the forage, Impey was under a huge machine part. His long legs stuck out from underneath it in a true mechanic fashion. I could hear gears and tinkering sounds coming from whatever he was working on.

"Uh, Impey?" I called out softly to him to try not to startle him.

I heard a yelp in response and a giant bang from under whatever he was working on.

"Impey?!" I looked under the machine and saw Impey holding his nose as he pulled himself out from under the machine part.

"Sierra?!" His voice was thick.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I did not mean to startle you!" I grabbed my other handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to him.

"Na, I am good." The redhead pushed me away with a greasy hand as he sat on the ground. "What's up?"

I knelt on the ground next to him anxiously. "I bought over some snacks...I meant to give them to you earlier." I slid the picnic basket towards him apologetically. "I thought you might appreciate it now..."

Impey poked his head into the basket with delight. "Ah, this is heaven. I get to eat your cooking once more." He popped a cream puff into his mouth and said with his mouth full. "These are still delish."

I felt the tension inside me release as Impey let go of his nose. It didn't seem to be damaged that badly and there wasn't even any blood.

Impey stood up with a giant grin and motioned for me to follow him. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Impey grabbed the basket and headed outside. I gazed up at the clear sky as Impey pulled himself up onto the top of the hut. I looked at him as his long legs hung off the edge, thinking about my run in with the last building I had stood on top of. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Impey offered me a hand up.

I took the mechanic's hand with a happy grin.

"I saw you chasing Delly today. That was pretty amazing!"

I blushed at Impey's compliment. "I was having fun."

Impey stretched out and leaned back against the roof. "You both are so fast! I totally wanted to join in..."

I stifled a laugh. "I don't think Delly would have appreciated it too much."

Impey took another bite, this time from a tart, and shrugged. "It was nice to hear you both laughing and having fun."

I leaned back and stretched out on the roof next to Impey.

The sky above us was clear. The ocean of stars glittered serenely in the night as the large silver moon gazed down upon us.

"You know how I got into engineering?" Impey started to talk. "My dad taught me a lot, I was always in his shop. Then one day they built the railway. A bunch of kids and I were daring each other to check it out."

I selected a petite four and chewed it while listening to Impey's story.

"I remember that day. Everyone else ran away, but I had never felt so alive as I saw that marvel of machinery and engineering! The monstrous black train pulled into view, screaming steam and whistling and I was completely enthralled."

Impey cast a worried gaze over at me. "Am I boring you?"

Impey tossed me a look as I shook my head. "I don't understand it, but I like listening to you talk about these things. Your really passionate." I flashed him an encouraging smile. "And the way I see it, is if your that passionate about something, then it's never boring to listen to! Besides, maybe if I listen to you enough it will eventually make sense to me one day."

Impey ruffled his hair. "Man, when you say it like that, I could talk for hours."

I laughed and selected another sweet. "You do!"

Impey laughed and jumped down from the roof. "Thanks for the snack Sierra! I feel like I could work the rest of the night!"

I looked down as Impey offered to catch me. I shrugged and dropped down into his arms. Our faces were inches apart and we were both all grins for the moment.

"You are welcome Impey." I rested my forehead against Impey's. "I believe you can do whatever you set your mind to."

I rubbed my nose against his and I watched the red spot, where he had slammed his nose into the machine earlier, disappear. "Hey, Impey?"

Impey held Sierra in his arms and he was lost in the blueish-silver eyes. The redhead was completely captivated. Her face was inches from his... and Impey was really thinking he should kiss her, but the moment seemed so peaceful... that the engineer shyed away from the idea as soon as it popped into his head.

"Can you put me down?" I had to asked him twice before Impey seemed to respond.

"Oh, right!"

"Thanks Impey!"

He turned back to his shop. "I am totally going to be able to work the rest of the night!"

I watched him go into the forage. "Hey, Impey?"

"What?"

I wasn't totally sure what he was working on, but it looked kind of important. "Isn't that an engine?"

Impey thumped it twice. "Yup, sure is!"

I stood there puzzled for a moment. "But Impey, shouldn't that be in the airship? The race is in less than 12 hours."

* * *

Alt Chapter Silver Dribbles: Hungry - Features Saint


	25. Chapter 25: Waiting for Take Off

Chapter 25: Waiting for Take Off

The next morning I woke up to Delly pushing me off the bed.

I yelped as I tumbled to the floor, grudging, in a unceremoniously heap. I pushed myself up into a sitting position to scowl at the still slumbering vampire. In response to my surprise visit to the floor, it appeared that had Delly rolled back into his side and continued sleeping soundly.

When I returned late last night from spending time with Impey, I had found Delly had taken over the bed completely. I half wondered if that meant I should retreat to my own room, but I remembered my promise to the the young king. In the end I had decided to just carefully adjust Delly's orientation before I crawled in next to him.

Apparently, Delly was determined that, while he wanted me to sleep in the same bed as him, he also wanted the whole bed to himself. Which had resulted to me being jettisoned off the bed to make room for his small frame.

I shook my head and got to my feet with a disappointed sigh. I decided that now that I was up, I would take the chance to start cooking breakfast for the big day ahead of us.

* * *

"It's just like a typically king." I informed Sisi about last nights events me as I ate my eggs. "He completely took over the whole the bed!"

Lupin spotted me complaining to the dog while eating my breakfast. "You're up early Sierra, rough night?"

I scowled at Lupin. "Breakfast is ready because I wake up early."

Lupin pointed at my bedhead with a half-formed smirk. "You're hair says something different."

I continued to scowl at him as I finished eating.

After clearing my plate, I started to clean up my dishes. I stopped what I was doing to tap the side of my cheek in thought. "Lupin, you might want to check with Impey on the progress of the airship before the morning advances much further."

Cardia yawned and walked into the room, having just woke up herself.

Lupin imminently targeted her with the question about the current status of the airship. "Cardia, is there anything wrong with the airship?"

Cardia blinked in surprise at the intensity of the question and answered Lupin with her own question. "We were working on the engine, last night why do you ask?"

I watched Lupin face-palm heavily as I left to go shower and get dressed for the upcoming day.

* * *

A few hours later everyone but Impey was at the airship docks, waiting for the race to start.

I was just as nervous as I had been before, surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Don't let your guard down." Van's voice reached me as I flitted around the group full of nervous energy. I bounced lightly on the balls of my feet, feeling a deep necessity to keep moving.

"Could you stop bouncing around everywhere Seirra?" Lupin's annoyed voice attempted to reason with me. "You're making me nauseous just watching you."

Saint caught my arm and drew me between him and Van. "Just relax my dear, everything will be fine."

Under Saint's touch and Van's watchful eye, I attempted to stand still. I trusted that the two of them were more than capable of taking on anything that came our way. Still, it didn't stop any of my outward agitation.

"Most of these are mobsters from over all parts of England." Saint's guarded voice sent ripples up my spine and I did another assessment of the crowd as he cautioned me. "Please, do be careful of who you rob today."

"I am not going to rob anyone..." I wrinkled my nose at him and pushed forward to stand between Fran and Van.

"Oh, and do try to avoid the alcohol today, Sierra. I wouldn't want someone to make off with you." Saint's sweet smile betrayed his impish comments.

I stuck my tongue out at Saint in retaliation to his teasing.

"Were you really part of the royal guard?" Lupin's drawling voice singled out my childish actions.

I sniffed indignantly at the thief's comment. "Says the master thief that got bested by a private detective."

"That is completely uncalled for!" Lupin's face went flush with indignation. "I could beat him at any time!"

"Right…"

We approached the teller booth.

"We would like to register our airship for the race please." Fran asked politely to a bored looking teller.

"Sure, no problem. Could you please indicate which airship is yours? In addition you also need a team of 6 to register."

Fran shifted nervously on his feet. "Well, our airship isn't here yet and we only have 5 present at the moment."

"That's too bad, keep in mind that registration ends at 11. Please come see me when your ship arrives and you have assembled a proper team."

Cardia tugged urgently on Lupin's sleeve. "Didn't we tell Impey noon?"

Lupin's face fell into worry. "I did. I didn't realize that registration closes at 11."

"You are joking, right Lupin?" I shot a worried glance at Lupin. Lupin shook his head at me, looking sheepish."You didn't double check your references?!"

"Of course I did!" Lupin's indigent face was back as he towered over me.

I rolled my eyes at Lupin's tactics as Fran entered the conversation. "We could go back to the mansion and let Impey know?"

Van shook his head as Saint let the group know that returning to the mansion wasn't an option. "It would take that long to get back to the mansion."

I did some quick calculations, figuring out my speed and the distance. "I could probably do it."

Saint shook his head sadly at my suggestion. "We need you here in case Impey shows up on time."

I shrugged, back to releasing my penned up energy, as I bounced on the heels of my feet. My eyes shifted anxiously, watching the rest of the crowd as Lupin assured us that Impey would make it on time.

"Stand still." Van's firm hand rested on my shoulder and I instantly froze on contact.

"I am really nervous," I admitted to him reluctantly, "and the crowd is making me apprehensive."

"Like we all can't tell." Van's sarcasm had me looking up at him instantly.

"Wait, was that sarcasm Van Helsing?"

There was a glint in Van's eye as his mouth twitched up into a sadistic smile. "Trust me, I can handle anything we encounter."

"I do trust you..." I scanned the crowd again. "That's probably the only reason I can stand here at all right now."

I felt Van let out a small sigh next to me. "You act like your fresh off a battlefield."

My gaze flicked back to him somberly. "Tell me Van, how would you act if you were slowly remembering all the different aspects of your past and trying to make sense of them?" I asked him as a rhetorical question, not expecting him to answer me, and I continue explaining."I find it rather hard to cope in crowds. It might have to deal with a couple of assassination attempts I thwarted."

Van raised his eyebrows at my explanation. "No one is trying to kill you now."

I shot him an interested look, intrigued that he was being conscious of my feelings. "Who said they were after _me_?"

Van realized, latently, every time Sierra moved, she was flanking Saint or himself. It was an easily defensible position, and it also served to inadvertently protect Cardia and Fran at the same move. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. He had been just as preoccupied with watching the crowd, that he hadn't been paying attention to all her rapid movements, just her general proximity.

I took a deep breath, borrowing some of Van's composed energy. I released it with a slow exhale. "I hope Impey gets here soon."

Fran approached the pair standing slightly away from the group from behind.

"Sierra?" Fran's sudden voice made me jump, and all my hair stood on end. I shot forward into the crowd involuntarily, to emerge on the other side of the river of people.

Several men watched me and started whispering to each other. Others started shooting random looks at me from afar. I sighed and assessed my situation carefully. I was too short to see Van or Fran over the crowd. I jumped slightly and managed to catch sight of Fran's rose colored hair on the other side of the sea of people. I sighed once more, heavily, and decided to stay were I was. I waited for a break in the crowd as the clock chimed quarter to 11.

Five minutes later, I finally managed to get back the the group. It was so easy to get swept downstream, but coming up against foot traffic proved to be a bit more of a challenge.

Van scowled at me as I approached slowly, the pair watching me carefully make my way back.

Once I got free of the crowd, Fran hurried towards me. "I am so sorry Sierra, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I waved Fran's apologies off. "It's not a problem." I tried to laugh it off. "I am being unprofessional. I should do a better job at guarding you guys."

Fran's expression to my comments registered as clueless to my explanation and I just gave up. I didn't feel elaborating any further. Not many men expected a women to be a guarding them anyway. It's what made me a useful bodyguard in the first place. Underestimation was a powerful tool.

"I hope Impey gets here soon…" Lupin looked to be on wits end.

Saint and Van both looked really apprehensive about the current situation, while Fran looked like he was giving in to a lost cause. Cardia, on the other hand, just keep staring at the sky positively.

"Are you believing in the awesome and mighty wonders of Impey engineering?" I asked her playfully.

Cardia nodded to me, somber. "I just believe he won't let us down."

Saint took interest in Cardia's comment and used it to inspire the rest of the group. "His experiments are sometimes unreliable, but that is because he tries new things. His accomplishments are actually quite reliable. "

It was 5 to 11 when we watched as a large shadow passed overhead.

A loud, overly cheerful, voice was heard over the incoming ship's loudspeaker. "Hey guys! Look! I fixed the ship! Totally overhauled thanks to Impey's genius engineering skills!"

Two guys near us started shouting in response to Impey's tackless announcement. "Hey look, that's our ship!"

Lupin ducked behind Fran to hide from the mobsters as I observed them closely, commenting to the people closest to me. "I don't know which one of you is a bigger idiot..."

I heard the parting shot from the mobsters as they moved away from us. "We got your name Mr. Impey, we _will_ be paying you a visit."

I sighed in response to the mobster's threats. "Why me?"

Van, still standing next to me, seconded the notion.

Fran watched Impey docking and hurried over to register us for the race. As we waited impatiently for Impey to join us on the ground. The tall redhead scrambled down the ladder only moments after he docked, all grins.

"So guys, did I do a good job? I totally made here with plenty of time!"

Impey threw us a thumbs up and we all groaned in response.

Cardia's logical voice cut through Impey's mood. "Actually Impey, you only had five minutes left before they closed registration."

At this point I was back to moving between our group members as the landing ground started to get more lively. I managed to stand still for a few moments to look in awe at all the engineering marvels that hovered the the sky above me.

A lot had changed in five years.

While I was standing still, Fran actually ducked back behind me, attempting to hide behind my much smaller physique. I looked behind me questioningly, wondering why the doctor was trying to hide behind me.

The cause of Fran's worry was still a mystery, until it opened its mouth.

"Heeelllllooooo. I have coommmeee to Grreet theee master engeineer resssonsible for thiiisss beeautyyyyy!" A loud, shrill, voice grated on my ears and I turned around to see a very strange, outlandish, man.

He had long silver hair streaked with purple and an eccentric smile. The strange man's appearance was disheveled to say the least. The man's face was covered in piercings, steampunked goggles and bells and whistles. What he wore was even more strange to me. Circus type clothing, splattered with purple paint, and elaborate flare made him stand out in the crowd even if he wasn't loud.

I flocked into Fran's arms in alarm at his loud voice. "Who is that man, Fran?" I grasp his lab coat in terror, slowing my heartbeat. "He is so loud..."

Fran grasp my hands in his, as a way of trying to reassure me that the man wasn't a threat.

The movement drew the strange man's attention. "Ahhh… if it isnt Doctor Frankenstein! I knnnewww you woullld be hereeeeee! Let iiittt be a battttttlllle of scccciennnnce!"

Lucky, Impey arrived on the scene before he could approach any closer to us.

"Who are you?" I asked him nervously, still firmly attached to Fran's lab coat. "Excuse me misssssuuuussss, my name is NEEEMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOO. "

I let go of Fran in fright as he addressed me and I bolted behind Van. I was not entirely sure why my instincts were telling me to run, other then he was very loud and obnoxious.

Van looked over his shoulder at me before he folded his arms in front of himself. The hunter took a protective stance in front of me, while Nemo's attention drifted eccentrically to Cardia and Impey.

"She reminnnndssss me of aaaa young maaaaideeeen, sailinggg on hhhher fiiiirst voyyyyaaageeee!"

I could hear Impey's voice accepting Nemo's praise. "Indeed she is! The most beautiful swan! See how I modified her weight and adjusted her angles to ease the burden on the engines during flight?"

The two sounded like they were speaking another language as I struggled to breath while I hid behind Van.

"I iiiiinsistttt that you commme visssittt myyyy shippp, so wwwwe cccann make sooomme comparrrisons anddd you can bbbe introoooduceddd to my beeeelllovvveddd!"

Impey readily agreed to Nemo's request. "I'll be right back guys!"

Saint watched as Impey left, following the strange Nemo back to his ship. "...So, our pilot just left us to go scoop out the competition."

There was no comment from the group, so Saint directed a question to Fran. "Fran, just how are you acquainted with that eccentric fellow?"

Fran pulled an apple out of his jacket and attempted to used it to coerce me out from behind Van now that Nemo was gone. I looked over at the offered treat and hesitantly poked my head out around Van's side.

Having successfully lured me out with the promise of an apple, Fran handed me the treat and explained Nemo's declaration. "We studied together when I was head alchemist. He made it a one sided rivalry, but I can assure you that the feeling was not mutual."

I dropped the apple Fran had just given me in surprise.

Van's hand reached out and caught it on reflex as it fell.

"I know him." The group turned to stare at me, my eyes turned to daggers. "I know that man." I said it with such force. "He is one of the scientists who collected my blood during my time in the lab."

Cardia's hand flew to her mouth in surprise as the men's expressions stiffed.

"Are you sure?" Fran asked me his eyes flashing.

"I am quite sure, other than Beckford, I definitely remember that voice." I ground out the words as Van held up the apple to my nose.

I accepted the apple from Van and took a giant bite of it out of spite. The distinctive crunch, and my angry munching, had everyone giggling despite the gravity of what I just said. I could distinctly make out a faint blush on Van's face as he struggled not to laugh. Fran was giggling, while Saint was hid behind his hand, and Lupin flat out laughed at me.

Cardia looked at me questionably, while giggling at my antics. "You said my father?"

I took another angry bite of my apple nodding.

I made Cardia wait until after I finished my mouthful. "I knew your father."

The loudspeaker made an announcement. "The race will be starting in thirty minutes, please begin your preparations if you haven't already done so."

We all looked around as I took another bite of my quickly disappearing apple.

Lupin sighed and looked around as the rest of the race competitors started their preparations in earnest. "We should probably get started..."

Cardia nodded at Lupin's assessment of the situation. "I can get us started."


	26. Chapter 26: The Bouyant and Bellicose

Chapter 26: The Bouyant and the Bellicose

A few minutes later Cardia and I where standing on the bridge of the airship while the others checked in from their respective locations.

"Lupin here, checking in from the crow's nest. I am all set here. No problems to report."

Cardia checked her list and made a small tick mark on it. "What about you, Van Helsing?"

Van's voice took over the speaker. "I am at the designated location, but there is nothing for me to do."

Cardia looked at my puzzled face and smiled. "That was Impey's decision, we don't have the manpower to use the firearms so Impey removed them to save weight."

I could almost see Van's scowling face as he replied. "What do you want me to do then?"

Cardia checked the manual in front of her. "You'll be in charge of the ballast water. Dump it if we get hit so we can maintain stability."

"Understood."

Fran's nervous voice came in next over the speaker and was over wrote by Saint's. "It is quite cramped in here, but both Saint and I…" "Everything is all set here."

Cardia referenced the manual once more.

I looked over her shoulder and observed the many scribbles, lines, and crosses along with diagrams that made no sense to me. "It was cramped before, but Impey added the spare engine..."

Cardia turned to me. "What about you Sierra, are you feeling alright?"

Apparently it was my turn to check in with the standing captain as I reviewed my station. I actually felt more alive than I had very in a long time. Whether it was the possibility of the rare prize, the exhilaration of the race, or just the floating feeling beneath me, it was a mystery to me.

Any enmity I had felt on the ground just blew away at the first touch of the skyward breeze as the ship swayed and bobbed under foot. I flashed her a huge grin "No problems to report Captain!"

Cardia checked off the next step as Impey's voice had us both turning around as he entered the hold. "You are making great progress Cardia! You could totally be the captain in my stead!"

Impey was carrying a leather briefcase as he assumed his position as captain in front of the giant ship wheel. The redhead clicked open the case and started to set up whatever the contentsof the case where. Cardia waited patiently for him to stop messing around with the aether device, before handing him the checklist. "We left off at step 24."

The guys started to protest the change in leadership almost imminently. Lupin's voice was distinctively supportive of Cardia's captain abilities and could be heard well above the others. "Impey where have you been? Put Cardia back on, she was doing great!"

Impey shot us a grin and closed all the pipelines with a swipe of his hand amidst the protests.

"Alrighty then! Let's get this party started!" The red head flipped the switch on the aether device and the race announcer's voice echoed around the mostly empty bridge.

Cardia and me exchanged glances at each other. We both were surprised by the technology to that allowed us to hear the voices from such a distance. Impey fiddled with the device and the voices came in more auditable. "What a fine day for a race! We will get started around 5 minutes, so airships! Please make your way to the starting line if you haven't done so already!"

"How's the competition look Impey?" I asked him as he grabbed the huge steering wheel steadily between his heads and assumed command.

"It's going to be tough. Nemo's ship is pretty tough, but we can beat them!" He sounded optimistic, but I sensed a shadow of doubt in his voice as the airship rumbled on its way to the starting line.

"We can do this!" I punched the air with my fist. "I believe in you Impey!"

He looked at me in surprise and gave me a huge grin as I stepped forward to monitor the gauges.

The suitcase speaker next to Impey started the countdown. "On your marks!"

The tension was pliable on the bridge as we all waited for the count down.

"Get set!" We took a huge breath.

"GO!"

Impey punched the gas and the engine purred in response to the extra fuel. The effect caused the airship to jet forward at amazing speed. I braced myself easily against the sudden the force, while the wave of momentum made Cardia grip the table in front of her to avoid falling over.

Lupin's voice was heard all around the ship as Impey flipped open the speakers again. "Nice job Impey! We easily took the lead. All the other ships are well behind us!"

Impey started laughing at the news as we easily took first place.

The announcers began narrating the race with enthusiasm, and our sudden, unexpected advancement though the ranks caught their attention quickly. "Look at that ship go! It's an older model for sure. Let's see what is it registered under. That little beauty's name is 'The HMS Miraculous Impey, Princesses, and Servants!'"

Another announcer cut it. "That name is just too long, so we are just going to shorten it to Princesses and Servants."

Impey started to tear up at the sudden news of hs ship's name change. "They cut out the most important part!"

"Who are you calling servants?!" The protests from across the ship started back up at the name and the subjection that they were under.

"Impey! You didn't really register us under that name did you?" I could make out Lupin's voice asking the heated question.

Impey laughed, as quick to smile as he was to weep. "I sure did! Did you hear them cut out my name?! I never get any credit!"

I laughed at the response coming from everyone, as a sudden gauge change caught my eye. The gauges turned slowly turned from green to yellow and I checked my documentation.

"Engine room reporting in." It was Fran's voice. "The engines are protesting down here."

"I have yellow on the heat sensor." I confirmed Fran's observations.

Impey shrugged us off, concentrating instead on carefully navigated the course.

Lupin checked in regularly to give Cardia updates at where the competition had ended up in the pecking order.

A thunderous boom had me gripping my rapier in frustration and my hair stood on end as I forced myself to scan over the gauges again, carefully monitoring them for changes.

"Damage report?' Impey called out into the pipe system.

Lupin checked in to answer Impey's call for diagnosis. "That wasn't us. It was the ship behind us. The competition has began firing on each other."

Impey nodded at the news and called out for a height check. "Altitude?"

Cardia checked the instrument in front of her. "Your just below the maximum altitude."

I stepped forward to report what I was seeing on the gauges. "Engine coolant is starting to running warm."

Impey took his eyes off the course. "Sierra! You studied!" The redhead looked like he was almost going to let go of the wheel to praise me, but Impey apparently thought better of it. In lieu of a hug, Impey flashed me an encouraging smile.

I gave him a quick nod and turned back around to monitoring my gauges.

"Fran, release some of the steam off engine one." I ordered into the pipe next to me, as I followed the directions according to my simple documentation packet.

"Copy that." Fran responded to my directions quickly.

The thunderous roar of cannons radiated all around the ship started in earnest, and I was completely on edge. The scarier part, however, was when everything went silent after a good few minutes of heavy engagements. I looked at the speakers waiting in dread for Lupin's report of what was going to come next.

I didn't have to wait for Lupin's assessment of the situation as the aether radio commented the scenario out for us."Look at that! They are organizing into teams! All of them have stopped fighting to join together to take down Princesses and Servants!"

Sudden Impey grimace was enough to know we were in trouble. "They can't stand the thought of a newcomer winning their race!"

"2 points off starboard!" Lupin's voice had a sense of urgency, and Impey immediately spun the wheel to dipped the ship in accordance to Lupin's order.

A second later Lupin came back with praise for Impey's quick navigational skills. "Nice one Impey!"

Cardia charmed back in with the altitude report. "We are barely within legal race limits."

Impey let out a breath and corrected our course.

"Brace yourself!" Lupin's voice sounded out at the same time our ship lurched to the side heavily. I braced myself against impact and only slid a pace to the slide. The sound of cannon fire and explosions firing at us now had my blood pounding. Knowing we had been hit was utter torment as I waited for the damage report, and the ship tilted to the side heavily.

Cardia slid backwards as the ship listed to the other side, out of balance.

"Dumping ballast water on the starboard side." Van's voice fired over the intercom. "It's a small hit in our haul. No real damage."

Saint's voice came over the pipes mere moments after Van had finished speaking. "I have repaired the hole based on my instructions."

"That was fast!" Cardia's voice sounded relieved as her eyes were widening with the realization of the situation we were in.

"Keep up the good work henchmen!" Impey praised his servants on their good work as the reporters iterated the race. "The Princesses and Servants are still steadily in the lead a quarter of the way though the race!"

The other announcers voice chimed in to add more insight to the current proceedings. "It looks like the opposition is teaming together and firing to take down the newcomer!"

I hissed into the pipe urgently trying to contact the engine room as another gauge hit a yellow status and drifted quickly into the red. "Engines! Valve five on engine one has a blockage, switch to the set of parallels and unblock as soon as possible!"

Saint listened to Sierra barking orders as Fran compiled, he muttered to himself. "Why, you are quite authoritative when you want to be, my dear."

I blushed as Saint's comment echoed around the ship.

"Incoming cannon fire! At 3 and 5!" Lupin's panicked voice drew any attention that was on me due to Saint's comment back to the task at hand.

Impey spun the airship away as Lupin reported in once more from the crows nest. "We have three incoming!"

There was clear, mad, maniacal, laughing that sounded over the radio as there was a piercing, sizzling sound that was closely followed by muffled explosions. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the obnoxious voice rang out over the radio frequencies. "WHHHEREEE ISSS YOOOUUURR SEEENNNSEE OFFFF COOMMPPITIOOOOONNN? TTTHHHISIS ISSS NOO FUUN! I SIIMMPLLLE MUUUUSSSTTT ASSSSIISST YOOOUU!"

"That's Nemo's ship…" Lupin's voice sounded out in awe. "Oh my...Nemo's ship just started firing on the ships closest to us. Oh, look they are going down."

The announcers fed on this new development. "The HMS Fulton has just started firing! It's using its superior fire power on the ships that teamed up against the HMS Princesses and Servants!"

I gulped and checked the ever raising gauges "This isn't going to be good..."

Cardia shot me a look of nervousness as she moved the correct place markers off the map in front of her. "We are approaching the turning point Impey."

"Roger that Cardia!" Impey's voice had lost most of its cheer and he was all business now.

Impey gave the engine room another order. "Turn the engines up to maximum!"

Fran reported in with the sound of Saint tinkering in the background. "The engines are already screaming!"

Impey scowled at the speaker Fran's voice was protesting out of. "Better the engines go then to get hit again!"

I felt the ship lurch under me and the ship sprung forward.

"Watch out! 7 o'clock!"

Impey made the turn around the halfway point, the London Clocktower, but even an ace flier like Impey was unable to react quickly enough to avoid the onslaught of firepower that had turned to meeting us as we turned to complete our lap.

I braced myself as the ship listed dangerously to its side, already mid-turn.

"Airbags 8 and 12 are hit. Dumping the last of the ballast water." Van's voice came over the speakers as we slowly righted ourselves.

"Ohhh! Look at the HMS Princesses and Servants! If they take one more hit they are done for!" The announcers told us what we already knew. There was absolute silence across the ship.

"The engines are going to go! This isn't something an amateur like me can handle!" Fran's panicked voice came on as I made my report in a breathless voice.

"Everything's in the red! Both engines are going to go!" I pulled my hand up in front of my face just in time as the glass meters in front of me popped, cracked, and then exploded under the pressure.

I felt the shards grazed my cheeks and arms as they exploded violently. "All my gauges are done for!" I called out from the wreckage, wet and covered in unknown chemicals.

Impey over at me as the explosions took place. He slammed his fist down on a giant red button on the dash and gave me an order as I shook glass shards and chemicals from my face, hair, and jacket. "Sierra, get onto the deck with Van Helsing."

The commanding redhead thrust a manual at me. "Follow that and don't let him argue."

I gave Impey a questioning stare as I grabbed the manual, but then nodded as I raced for the deck.

Van's surprised voice echoed into the speakers as a loud shaking, grinding sound, shook the ship. "The floor on the deck just opened up. There is something appearing down here."

"Cardia! Take the wheel!" I heard Impey's voice jump as I left the bridge.

"This is not a good sign…"

Saint meet me in the hallway. "I am coming with you as well."

I gave the count a surprised look as we raced down the ship hallways. "Shouldn't you be helping Fran?"

Saint flashed me a winning smile. "Our very own captain Impey is helping the good doctor. I would just be in the way."

I could only shake my head at Saint's quirky response.

We raced to the deck were Van stood next to a strangely gold contraption. I noticed what it was right away, but failed to find any ammunition for the device at hand. Unable to find anything, I decided to open the manual Impey had given me before I ran off.

I started to read the manual out loud. "Step one, load Van Helsing into the compartment."

"Excuse me? What did you say you are going to do to me?" Van's cool, discontent voice appeared on the other side of the machine.

Saint smiled and motioned for him to get in a pod that had been hiding from my point of view as I continued reading. "If he questions you, ignore him and continue on. Tell him this is an emergency, sacrifices must be made."

Van's angry voice addressed the ship captain. "What is that suppose to mean? Impey! I know you can hear me. Answer!"

"Van Helsing, this is truly an emergency, There is not time for protest." Saint responded to Van's question as he pushed the irate hunter towards the capsule unperturbed by his angry protests. The capable count almost shoved the hunter into the golden capsule. Van scowled and crawled into it at Saint's urging, clearly unhappy with the proceedings. The count proceeded to screw on the lid while the hunter protested vehemently from the inside.

I looked up at Saint's shepherding of the fuming vampire hunter, utterly amazed at the count's nerves of steel and read the second step. "Step 2, load capsule into the machine."

Saint easily lifted the capsule, containing Van, into the loading dock.

I blinked twice at this new development and glanced down at my documentation. "Step 3…" I walked up to the side of the capsule, hearing Van's loud protests. I knocked on it twice before the hunter quieted down enough for me to continue my directions.

"Van, there should be a vest inside the capsule with you, can you put it on please?" I asked him politely.

There was some muttering and heavy cursing coming from within the ball, which was followed by a short silence. "I got it. Tch...If this is the only way to survive this infernal encounter, then I don't have any choice..."

"Are we really going to fire Van at the opposition?" I asked openly to the pipe speakers as Impey's cheerful voice ran out.

"Is he ready yet?" Impey's voice came from the bridge once more, and I looked at the speakers questioningly.

"Hey...what is this? What is going on? I need to understand what is happening." Van's muffled voice reached me as I finished reading the manual and placed my hand on the trigger, unsure if this was the right course of action.

Impey's voice overwrote Van's protests. "We are debuting the magnificent Van Helsing Cannon! Invented by your's truly!"

Lupin's snickering voice responded to Impey's comment. "The Van Helsing Cannon? That's actually pretty funny. Nice going Impey"

Fran's nervous voice spoke up from the failing engine room, above the sounds of clanking and screaming machines. "You're going to shoot Van at Nemo's ship? That's insane!"

Impey's voice was quick to reassure Fran. "Don't worry! This will totally work, because its Van Helsing! Anyway, I am pretty sure it wouldn't work with anyone else, anyway!"

I eyed the contraption before me as Fran tried to be the voice of reason. "What about safety?"

I could almost see Impey shrug as he answered Fran's growing concern. "It's fine! It might kill a normal person, but this is Van Helsing we are talking about! He should be fine! Besides I totally gave him a vest!"

"Impey I swear I am going to kill you!" Van's harsh, angry voice sounded from within his confines.

Fran's voice was really weak, as another explosion sounded from the engine room. "I suppose so..."

I looked at the loaded cannon and then at Saint.

Saint looked entirely too happy with the proceedings as I bit my lip unsure of what to do.

"Fire!" Impey's voice boomed out.

My hand hesitated on the trigger and Saint's hand pressed down on top of mine, forcing the button down as he stood next to me smiling.

The golden ball burst out of the Van Helsing Cannon with a fantastic boom and arched slowly towards the enemy ship.

"Press the button again!" Impey's voice rang out as Nemo's voice grated on my ears.

"Such a slow projectile like that! I can easily dispose of it with my superior weapons!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Saint pressed the button down once more.

My hand had frozen in place by what was occurring because of my actions as I could only watch in fear.

The second button press opened the capsule in mid air. I watched Van defy gravity as he climb out of the capsule, unharmed by his sudden flight, and eagerly started destroying the opposition.

Van's voice could be heard on the deck. "Oh I see..." Van's voice, and facial expressions, told me he was disgruntled at his recent treatment. However, his eyes were locked onto the quickly approaching enemy ship.

"You are bleeding, my dear." Saint lightly touched my cheek with his hand. I gave him a quick explanation, as I stood rooted to the spot, while watching Van fight. "The gauges blew up, engine's are toast."

I watched as Van jumped from cannon ball to cannon ball, destroying them as he lept along.

"Van? Can you hear me?" Impey's voice sounded out, slightly fuzzy from static. His cheerful voice made no sense given the severity of the situation at hand.

The very statically charged voice of Van Helsing reached my ears and I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Impey! You are in for a world of pain when I get back!" Van's angry voice somehow calmed me. If he could muster that kind of rage, I figured he was was going to be alright.

Impey's utterly cheerful voice, completely contrasted my current emotions. "I'll eat as much salt as you want later! For now, just look out! Incoming!"

All the guns from Nemo's ship locked onto us, and more than two dozen guns fired simultaneously. The deadly projectiles raced towards our ship in unison. "Perfect. After all the indignity I have suffered, this at least provides a chance to let off some steam…"

I waited on baited breath as Van responded to the attack with a ice cold reception. "Hmph. This is nothing."

One of the cannon balls was directly in Van path, blocking his way. Van calmly fired at the highly explosive projectile and successfully cleared his path as he jumped to another one with ease.

I could clearly feel the heat of the blast against my face, but the cannon ball explosion failed to do any damage to our ship and we continued on our path towards the finish line. I watch in amazement as Van reloaded his shotguns and kept firing on the cannon balls that were attacking us. The hunter managing to divert every single threat from our ship as he continued to jump from cannonball to cannonball growling. "What would you do without me…"

The explosions quickly obscured my view as the air between our ship and Nemo's grew dense with smoke and fire.

A sudden gust of wind opened the area, and I watched in relief as Van finally landed on Nemo's ship.

"I have infiltrated the HMS Fulton. I am going to take down the ship now." Soon after Van check in with us, there was a loud boom and black smoke drifted into the air as the ship started to lose altitude.

With Van off the battlefield, we had no way of protecting ourselves from attack.

Nemo's voice rang out with a laugh. "I have you now!"

There was another volley from the HMS Fulton and I felt our ship shutter under us as we took wayward another hit. The ship swayed wildly to the side.

"Ahh…Van!"

I balanced myself as Van's voice came back online. "Mission accomplished."

I raced to the railing hoping to see him unharmed.

Impey's worried voice addressed Van. "Good, good! What did you do to the wires attached to your vest? You didn't cut them did you?"

"No. I tied them to the ship near my point of entry."

The relief Impey voice made me very suspicious. "Nice! Get back there and hook yourself up to those wires!"

Saint's eyes gazed at me sadly from behind as he picked up the manual I had dropped when I raced to the ship railings.

I waited, anxiously by the railing. My hands gripped the railings with white knuckles as I prayed that the hunter was safe.

Smaller explosions were going off randomly all over Nemo's ship as it started to fall from the sky.

"I am back at the entry point and I have reattached the wires."

Saint checked the manual as I about jumped over the railing at the sight of an uninjured Van Helsing standing on the other ship's deck.

The hunter worked diligently to reattach the wires back to his vest. Van voiced the question he _should_ have asked before launch. "So...how do I get back over to the ship?"

I glanced at where the wires lead to and started to back away from the railing.

Van also assessed the end point of the wires and voiced his concern. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Pull the red lever next to the cannon!" Impey's voice directed us as we passed over Nemo's ship on our way to the finish line.

Saint slammed the lever up and the machine started to hiss and coil.

"Gaaaa…" Van's voice reverberated over the static of the radio as I watched the machine eat up the cable.

Van was standing on the top of the airship as Saint hit the lever. He was yanked backwards with all the force of a speeding airship. The hunter was forced to fly towards us at an alarming speed propelled by the force of coiling wires attached to his vest.

I watched from just beyond the railing as Van was retracted back into the ship with sudden force. Saint and I looked at each other, and then at the fast approaching Van. We had nothing to catch him with and nothing to break his fall. I decided to step into the path of impact and attempt to catch him. I braced myself and stood in Van's crash pattern.

At the last second Saint pulled me out of the way. "He wouldn't want to hurt you."

I listed to the side of Saint's pull as Van hurled past me on a direct crash pattern with the ship's wall.

Van's back hit first, and then his head slammed into the wall of the deck with enough force to leave a distinguishable impression. The hunter made a terrible sound on impact, and I could hear him groan in pain.

"Van!"

Saint let me go and I dropped to the hunters side as Van grabbed his head in obvious pain.

"Ugh… Nngh, dammit...! M-my vision's is all blurry…!" Van groaned as he clutched his head with both hands.

I reached forward and placed my hands on his leg, worried out of my mind. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I was trying to control my raising panic. Staying calm was vital in case I needed to make a quick decision...

My face must have made Van nervous, as he hazarded a glance out from between his fingers. Van shifted his leg, and my hands dropped back into my lap as he withdrew from me.

"I'll be alright. Just...give me a moment..."

I wanted to reach out to help him, but his cold reaction to my slight touch, forced me to kneel beside him and silently suffer in my own way.

Van suddenly roared out his frustration. "Impey…! Be ready for some much deserved pain later!" The hunter roared his irritation which caused me to smile slightly at his reaction.

Impey's terrified voice came over the communication device attached to Van. "Ahh, so scary! Just remember that plan only worked because of your crazy strength! It couldn't be helped!"

Saint chuckled at Impey's terror. "The only reason the plan succeed is because of Van Helsing's abnormal sturdiness. You do live up to your reputation as the human weapon."

"What happened to the engines?" Cardia asked over the intercom.

"Hahah..well…" Fran's dejected voice sounded out. "Even Impey couldn't save them. They went up in flames about halfway though that. We are going down. Ha ahh hahaha..."

I felt the change in altitude with only a slight bit of apprehension, far more concerned about Van's condition then I was about the ship crashing.

"You're bleeding." Van pulled his hands away from his head to adjusted his glasses and inspected me properly. I could clearly see his head was still bothering him by the way he tilted it and the slight glazed over look in his eyes.

"Why is it always about me!" I huffed upset. "They are just scratches! Are you sure your alright?"

Saint's gaze matched Van's and Saint just shook his head at a loss.

"I am fine. Don't bother concerning yourself about me." Van growled as he stood upright and offered me a hand up.

* * *

As luck would have it, Impey ended up being a superb pilot. As a direct result of his skill, we crashed directly on the finish line.

Nemo's ship along with all the others had been brought down by Van's handiwork, so they ended up awarding us the prize as the only ship to make it back to the finish line.

Cardia took the posthumous writings writings into her hands, in evident glee.

The whole party was exuberant about the winning, but showing it was another story. I glanced around and noticed Impey's smile was so wide that I had to wonder how it fit on his face.

I couldnt help but smile, but I keep bouncing around with a nervous energy as they stood us onto a pedestal, amidst all the cheering.

"How does it feel, Captain Impey?" I asked him after we got out of the wreckage. "Your first airship, and you crashed it beyond repair."

Impey grasp me in a giant bear hug. "It doesn't matter! We won! We won! Sierra did you see it?!"

I was locked in Impey's strong arms, unable to move. "No. Not really, I was sort of on the ship..."

Impey looked at me closer. "Sierra, you have blood all over your cheeks!"

I blushed as the redhead peered closely at my face.

"Get away Impey!" I got one arm free of the bear hug and pushed his face away. "Help! Anyone!"

Saint approached us with a cloth. "Impey, could you hold her still?"

I was forced to endure Saint scrubbing my cheeks free of my silver blood with gritted teeth.

"You guys are all the same!" I fought them off as my head hit someone else's chest. I peered up seeing who I had bumped into. "Fran?"

Fran's disheveled, slightly charred face, was smeared with grease and soot as the doctor grinned down at me. "I got her."

My head suddenly became immobile as Fran's large hands grasp my head gently in place. I didn't bother to fight back or try to escape. I was too relieved to see Fran, to care about Saint rubbing the blood off my cheeks.

"Why can't you stay in one piece?" Fran asked me with a sigh as he examined the scabs on my already healed over cuts.

"I know right? I didn't even give her a dangerous job." Impey still had me secured within his grasp.

"Alright!" My patience snapped as the awe of seeing Fran had survived the race in one piece wore off slightly, and I started to struggled once more. "Put me down, Impey!"

"Na! Your my precious princess!" I scowled as I was forcefully carried around by Impey, who only nodded and spoke with the reporters. I gazed helplessly at the others, but they just smiled and left me to my fate as everyone else reviewed our winnings.

"I am a ragdoll…" I gave up fighting Impey's brute strength and just waited for the redhead to get tired of lugging me around.

"Who is that your holding?" The question came from one of the reporters that was surrounding us. "What is your name? What was your position during the race?"

Impey took the reporters questions before I could even open my mouth. "This is the future Mrs. Barbicane! She is my good luck charm as well as my future wife!"

I put my hands over my face as he announced this, gritting my teeth in anger and frustration.

"That's going a bit far Mr. Barbicane."

I looked over to see who was defending me.

"The lady would clearly like to be left to her own devices, if you could so kindly release her?" The purple hair and military type coat made an impression, as my mind flicked to the afternoon at the cafe and then to his name, Shomles.

"Sholmes!" I squeaked out as Impey pulled me even closer to him.

Sholmes frowned slightly at the redhead's actions. "I assumed I had been clear. Her body language clearly implies that she is not your future anything. If anything it looks like you are crushing her."

Impey released me. "What's your problem man?"

I skated away, rubbing my sides, no longer unaware that Impey was overprotective of me.

"I came to offer you my congratulations on obtaining the prize, legally." He smiled at the group and Lupin steadfastly looked away.

"How about a congratulatory photo!" A photographer pushed towards the front of the crowd.

"Where do you think your going?" I was cut off by a reporter, who hovered in front of my path as I tried to escape the crowd without someone holding me back. I was ready to bolt as the camera's flashed all around me and the crowds pressed in on us.

"Sierra! Wait!" I tried to push past the reporters as the owner of the voice grabbed my hand. "They want to do a photo."

I shook my head, trying to deny the voice. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Please?" The voice pleaded with me and I sighed before turning around. Cardia had my hand and the rest of the guys were motioning for us to join them on the dock.

A pair of children, one boy one girl came forward bearing congratulatory flowers. The girl shyly approached a reluctant and unsmiling Van Helsing, while the boy approached me grinning widely.

"Hello?' I knelt down smiling back at him as I realized who this child was.

"Thank you for all your help, Lady!" It was the boy who had taken my hat a few days ago. "You were amazing!" He thrust the flowers at me with a bashful expression.

"Why thank you for cheering us on." I gingerly took the flowers from him. "You didn't spend _that_ on these did you?"

The boy shook his head furiously and glanced over at the little girl presenting Van with the other bouquet of flowers. "I asked her, she had two of them..."

I gave him a bigger smile. "I hope your doing better now?"

He nodded all smiles at the turn of events. I noticed he looked bathed and his clothes looked cleaner now. "We are doing fine now...!" He seemed to run out of nerves at this point and bolted into the crowd without another word to me.

"Who was that little boy?" Cardia asked as I straightened up.

"Just another soul in need." I followed her back to the rest of the group to pose for a picture.

"Alright! All right everyone, gather round. Closer! You there! The sourpuss with the glasses, try cheering up a little! You won!" The photographer motioned for Van to perk up, who was still disgruntled at his earlier treatment.

"Grrr….Like this?"

I glanced over at Van's smile and was a little alarmed at the sly smirk radiating from him as his face twitched in annoyance.

"Look at that! We finally got him to smile!" Lupin's teasing made a large smile spread across my face as I stifled a laugh.

Saint commented to the general group. "That crash earlier was refreshing. Events like that lighten the mood and are always welcome."

Fran's disjoined voice looked up from Isaac's writings. "How can you possibly label that as refreshing?! I thought we were going to die!"

As we discussed our harrowing ordeal, the photographer was trying to corral us long enough to take our picture. "Oh! You! The red head with long hair! Great smile! You with the glasses, you've got to do it like him! Quit wrinkling your brow!"

I wedged myself between Van and Lupin and laughed again. I started to feel the onslaught of tears, as the joyous feelings from the group washed over me.

Van's voice sounded out, completely disgruntled from my side. "Guh…! I can't believe that someone is telling me to be more like Impey…"

Saint reached out his hand to me and pulled me towards him and Fran. "This is a commemorative photo! Everyone, I want your best smiles!"

The photographer decided it wasn't going to get any better then the current shot. "Here we go now! Everyone watch say cheese!"

The flash went off as I was pulled to the front of the shot. Fran was on my left while Cardia was on my right, with Lupin and Impey posses directly above me, holding a huge trophy. I grinning happily as everyone else around me cheered holding the flowers.


	27. Chapter 27: Consensual Relationships

Chapter 27: Consensual Relationships

The next morning I awoke to the cheerful chirping of birds outside my window under an grey overcast sky. I cast an uneasy gaze to the forbidding clouds and prayed feverishly that it wouldn't rain today. I pulled the pillow over my head in denial of the scene outside.

It was scheduled to be a lazy day, everyone was working towards investigating the posthumous writings of Isaac Beckford, which had been our hard won prize after crashing our airship yesterday. Impey had declared after we got home yesterday that he was going to prepare a feast for us tonight to celebrate our victory yesterday. We had spend most of the evening hours and late into the night planning our route to the location that Lupin had discovered within the writings, which the preparations were scheduled to start early tomorrow morning. Something about the whole thing felt too simple to me, but after being subjected yesterday to being stuck in the middle of the huge crowds for prolonged periods of time, in addition to the gloomy weather outside today, made me admit that maybe I was feeling a little off.

Maybe it was time to take Fran up on that date he had been promising.

I pulled the pillow off my head and rolled out of bed before getting ready to tackle the day. Since I was planing on seeing if Fran was up to leaving the mansion, I dressed accordingly. My weapons of choice, in order to convince him resulted in a mid-length white dress that buttoned down the front and paired it with a deep blue corset and white ankle boots. I pulled back my hair as well, tieing the sides back in short braids on the sides and then letting the back fall free. Feeling more presentable, I opened my door to head down towards breakfast.

I was normally one of the earlist risers in the house, so Impey was still in the kitchen cooking while the dining room stood empty.

"Morning star shine!" The tall redhead called out to me, still bent on wearing the maid's apron and headset, as he greeted me with a giant smile. "Ohhh! You are looking gorgeous this morning, any reason behind it? I can tell, your going to ask me out right? I will be more than happy to marry you, love you, and be yours forever!"

He gushed as he served me an egg on toast and set a pitcher of orange juice down in front of me. Impey's cheerful attitude was always something to look forward to in the morning, and I grinned in spite of myself.

I looked around for the tea. Impey had carefully placed at the head of table, in Saint's typically position. I leaned over and grasp the tea kettle's handle carefully, as to not burn myself, and poured a glass of hot water before starting to seeping Saint's and my tea.

My ears picked up the sound of several footsteps on the stairs. I could easily pick out Fran's stride, Van's heavy steps, and Cardia's quick ones. I suspected on instinct that Saint and Lupin were coming down the stairs as well, but their footsteps escaped my hearing as the groups voices filtered down the hallway.

"Good morning everyone!" I smiled as everyone entered the room at once. The dinning room suddenly was full of people and the peaceful atmosphere quickly dwindled to make room for the normal breakfast banner.

"Good morning mademoiselle!" Lupin's sly eyes assessed my attire. "Going out today?"

I nodded, confirmed Lupin's suspicions. "I was hoping to get out of the house for the day, did you have any plans?"

Lupin's eyes snapped to Cardia's wide teal ones. "In fact I so happen to have plans."

I gave him a sly grin in return. "Ever the busy thief are you not?"

Lupin laughed at my easy teasing and held Cardia's chair out for her before sitting down in his own seat next to her.

"Let's say grace." Saint's soft voice offered as I set his tea down in front of him. Impey paused as he served the rest of the meal in order to accommodate Saint's request.

"Oh lord, please forgive us sinners and thank you for allowing us the opportunity to enjoy this faithful meal." My nose twitched as he said the blessing, just like he did before every meal. I clasp my hands together in a prayer of my own.

After the blessing everyone started to eat in earnest. I slowly ate my way through the egg and toast. It was a favorite breakfast food for both Cardia's and me, and Impey had quickly picked up on that fact within the first few days of us being in at the mansion. After finishing my toast, I sipped my tea relaxing, basking, in the cheerful atmosphere. Fran reached into the fruit bowl in the center of the table and selected an ripe red apple. Carefully he used a knife and started to peel it up. Fran caught sight of me watching him and the doctor proceeded to gave me a small smile.

"Would you like some?" Fran offered as he finished peeling the crimson fruit.

"Yes, please!" My fruit addiction was becoming well known in the group, and the natural sugars were a great pick me up in the morning. Fran sliced the apple in half as Delly wolfed down his meal like he hadn't ate in days.

"Delly!" I scolded him sharply, and the vampire paused momentarily to cast me an inquisitive look. I gave him a hard stare and he coughed once realizing his mistake. The king carefully wiped his face with a napkin before picking up his cutlery and started eating at a more normal pace. I sighed, feeling like I would need to speak with Delly about our _lessons_ again as things settled back down. Outside of sparing with the young vampire, I also worked on teaching him court etiquette, dancing, policy, manors and the like. I found there to be no excuse for his behavior from the first time he had joined our table, and I had quickly set to work on correcting the issue.

Absently, I wondered if I should go over consensual relationships solely because he was a young vampire. "I think I will let Van handle that…" The words slipped out of my mouth as the whole table turned to see what I was talking about.

"What exactly are you volunteering me for?" Van's head peeked up briefly from the morning paper as he growled, wondering what he had just been volunteered for.

I had to think fast, my voice squeaked as I tried to answer Van's question. "Ah..ah...I was hoping you could make us a desert for tonight!"

I stumbled over my words as I heard a clang next to me as Impey dropped his cutlery against his plate. I hurried to continue to defend myself, less they all discovered something was amiss.

"I heard that you enjoyed cooking and might like to work with me to make something…" I totally felt I was found out as the rest of the table went silent.

Saint had frozen stiffly next to me as he was picking up his tea cup to take a drink. He had it suspended halfway between the table and his lips, and the counts expression twitched ever so slightly at my comment. Fran on the other hand managed to look distinctly green.

"...Are you going to assist Van, Sierra?" Fran managed to choke out a response to my sudden inspiration. I nodded desperately trying to get the attention off me as Lupin set his chin on his hand, knowing I was covering for something else. His devilishly sly grin enjoyed watching me squirm.

Impey's waterworks started as he pleaded with me. "But Sierra, why not me?! Why can't you cook with me?"

My face twitched as I tried to keep a serious face."Because Impey, you'll already be in the kitchen...Is our cooking going to be a problem?"

Impey sniffed looking extremely dejected. "But my poor kitchen! Do you have any idea what happened last time he cooked?"

 _Is it that bad?_ I had to wonder what I was signing myself up for. I laughed at Impey's reaction as best I could. Still, at least I didn't need to say what was really on my mind. I grabbed my now empty plate and went into the kitchen to survey what we had.

"I am going to need to go shopping…"

Fran brought his dishes into the kitchen a few seconds behind me.

"Hey Fran, are you busy for a couple of hours?" I asked as I looked over what Impey had in stock.

Fran set his dishes down in the sink. "Not particularly, I need to go into town and pick up some supplies."

I looked away, suddenly feeling rather shy. "...If you don't mind, I would like to tag along. I wanted to try to make tiramisu for tonight. I promised Cardia a chance to try it, but I haven't had a chance to pick up ingredients yet to make it...…"

Fran expression softened as he smiled shyly at me. Fran's expression might have been shy, but his voice was resolute and firm with colorful tones of happiness. "It's a date then."

I nervously scratched my face as I looked out the kitchen window once more, not sure what I had just signed up for.

The overcast sky has not changed.

* * *

In town Fran and I had a really good time.

We chatted about anything and everything that came to mind. It really was very easy to imagine being in a real relationship with him...and I was in total amazement at how much London had changed since I had been confined and asleep.

"You really have been gone for a while…" Fran's tone of voice pulled my attention from the flash of metallics and blaring engines of the London Upper Quarters.

"I wasn't stationed in London. I spent a lot of my time in Dover. My family's home was in Kingsbridge though..." I skipped along in front of him a few paces surveying the people all around us with a general uneasy interest. "Did you know, my mom was a perfect lady. She really enjoyed cooking, but she's also the reason why I took up the arts."

I turned back to Fran, walking backwards, as I explained to him. "Since I was the only girl in the Azrael clan, she really wanted me to be a good marriage candidate for the other clans."

My tone of voice took up an imitation of my mother. "Sierra! Stop climbing that tree! You'll never find a husband if you continue to act like that! Come down here this instant! Tch...whatever will I do between you and your brother!"

I stopped in front of a hat shop and looked in with interest. The array of colorful hats were adorned with flowers, plumes, and gears. A few of them even looked like they came with goggles. "You need to become a proper young lady…" I put my hand up against the glass and sighed.

Fran was listening to my story intently, unsure of what to say. I gazed back into the reflection to see Fran's face.

"I made her cry when I left the household to follow my brother into the royal guard. She never really approved of my choice to serve our country, and thought I should just settle for being a good homemaker." I turned around and pressed my forehead against the glass as Fran set his one arm against the glass and leaned over me.

I confessed to Fran, letting my heart break a little at a time and let my eyes fall to the side. "I kind of regret my decision now…"

Fran reached his hand out and grasp onto mine. "I think you turned into a fine women." He said this with sincerity and seriousness. I was hard pressed to suppress an inappropriate giggle due to nervousness at Fran's bold statement.

I tried to distract Fran, as I felt him coming closer. My voice speed up in nervousness and I began to ramble. "My pa was proud either way. He just wanted me to find my own destiny somehow..." I looked up at Fran though my lashes. "I found something... If it wasn't for Van and the rest of you, I probably would have died trying to find my way back to my family..."

I let the rest of my statement trail off, knowing that going back to my family would be death. There was a few seconds of silence between us before I jerked my head up to meet Fran's gaze and smiled brightly at him. "I am so very happy to have met you all!"

Fran's light green eyes gazed softly down into Sierra's blue ones. The hurt radiating from behind her smile was heartbreaking to Fran and he wanted to do something, anything to remove from the angel's face.

"I am really glad I meet you too." Fran whispered softly and moved in closer.

Fran's face was meters from mine as my mind blanked out. I wanted to know what would happen as Fran's face moved closer to mine. I held my breath in anticipation as Fran's soft warm breath ghosted over my lips.

"Glad to see you are doing better." A direct and pointed voice sounded from behind us, breaking us out of our daze.

"Keres." I turned to address her, my mood tanking. "What a pleasant surprise."

Fran was caught off guard by my sudden change in personality, and jerked away from me blushing furiously.

"Good morning doctor." Fran managed to regain some level of composure and greeted the newcomer in a soft voice, in an attempt to ease the tension between the tow women. He did not apologize for his recent actions.

My gaze drifted from Keres and lock on Fran.

"Did you follow my recommendations?"

I tensed as Fran answered her pointed question. "I was able to follow them without any problems. Thank you for your assistance."

Keres's blood red hair and yellow eyes sneered at me, and all I could think of was where I last seen that vile expression. It reminded me of that day on the battlefield, her tangled blood splattered hair and gleeful yellow eyes ripping the life from dying soldiers with manic laughing. All I could smell was the reek of blood and bile. I glanced at my hands. They were drenched in a crimson red blood. Bodies were all around me as I stood in the center of the carnage in a muted horror. The pain filled moans, agonizing cries, the blood and above all the mayhem around me was the death spirits, as they wreaked havoc on the survivors.

"I trust you had a speedy recovery?"

I bowed suppressing a shutter, coming back to the present once more. "I did, thank to your administrations and _my_ friends quick reactions." I put a touch of emphasis on the possession I had started to feel for the all my friends, the people I had been living with in the mansion.

"I see…" Keres realized that she was pressing my temperament and backed off. "I do hope you won't forget my services if you ever have any need of them again." The redhead smiled at Fran and waved as she continued to walk down the street.

I watched her go with a pained smile. After Keres's turned the corner, I grabbed Fran's hand and pulled him forcibly away from the area as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Sierra?! Wait up!" Fran managed to yelp as I rushed away from the spot. My feet pounded the pavement with a quick and determined pace. I looked to my left and right, feeling a wave of unease and illness swamp over me. I assessed my locations, before pulling Fran down an empty alley and coming to a sudden halt.

My eyes began to filled up with tears almost imminently and my chest throbbed wildly. The pain felt like fire was being injected into my veins straight from my heart.

"Can't breathe..." I panted as I pressed both hands against the wall in panic, trying to get a hold of my emotions and my body as another wave of pain shot through me from my chest, crippling me in as it tore through my body.

Fran calmed down immediately and started assessing me. "Sierra what's wrong, where does it hurt?"

My face broke out in a sweat as I ripped the top most buttons of my dress open exposing my heaving chest.

Thick, dangerous, blood red lines struck out from the cross. The lines filled my entire chest and encroached into my neck in a macabre, web like pattern. My breaths started to come out in ragged pants as I dug at my chest with my nails, trying to locate the source of my pain.

"What is going on?" Fran gathered Sierra firmly into his arms, in order stopping her from digging her nails across her exposed skin.

"Something's... wrong..." I panted as I looked down at my chest from within Fran's embrace. One, the least distinctive set of wings, flashed bright red, and suddenly turned a jet black. At the same time, pain racked my body, radiating, crippling me further. The agonizing pain made my vision go black as the crippling force ate through my entire body.

"Ahhh…AHHH!..." I scream out in pain.

I felt faint and flush, weak, and dizzy all at once and my vision swam before me. The pain make Fran only an grey outline in a world of black.

The doctor wasn't sure he could do that would help. The mark on her chest was erratically flashing, as it changed and spread almost instantly before his eyes.

"Come on, Sierra!" Fran held her closely as he felt her nails dig into his back, holding him in place in order to anchor him to her in a grip of desperation. The doctor heavily considered moving the angel, or even carrying her back to the mansion, but the thought of causing her more harm or exposing her to more danger rooted him to the spot.

I held onto Fran for dear life as I dissolved back into my memories.

* * *

Keres and her two sisters were at my side.

Across from my raven haired brother, a handsome platinum warrior stood around a large table. A little ways from me, other capable fighters from the clans stood grim faced around the table. Not all of the faces are ones that I recognize, but a general sense of commendatory radiated from everyone around the table. On closer inspection, everyone who stood around the table also looked a bit haggard.

The for battle for Dover had been going on for several days. The war between France and England had finally made its way to England's mainland, and we were in charge of trying to evacuate the affected countryside.

The platinum haired warrior addressed my harshly. "Sierra, I know you're new to the company but I need you to help get the civilians out of the town so there are less casualties. We have secured the route to London so the way should be safe."

I looked at the rest of my clan surrounding the table.

"I can fight!" I insisted, trying to make a cause as to why I should join the main party in the first place.

The man shook his head as Lucas scowled at me. "Little sister, I know your skill all too well, but you're just too young and valuable. You need to listen to Michael on this. The civilians need protection and your expertise. Your good at getting people to listen." Lucas's narrow blue eyes broke little room for argument. "Please sister, your the only one who can do this."

I let my frustration show on my face as I struggled to control my words. "Just because I am a women doesn't mean I can't play offensive! You just don't want to see me get hurt!" I ground my teeth. "You're just trying to get me out of the way."

Lucas shot a look to another clan member, worried about what I might say next. One of the daughters of Nyx, the sisters standing next to me, stepped up. "We will accompany her, do not fear."

Michael turned towards her, as both his and Lucas's face looked more relieved. "Keres's, I am relieved to hear your proposal. It will do well to for my future wife to have experienced doctors available to her as you, and your sisters there work to assist her in this dark hour."

I missed the nervous looks and ruffle of feathers from the members on the other end of the table as I blushed hotly. It was true Michael, had indeed declared me as his future bride just last night, but I was unsure of if I should even accept the marriage proposal...

My memory flashed forward in time.

I was fly towards the designated city soaked to the bone in a freezing, fall, rain.

"Evacuations, rear guard, hospitals! Is this really I am good for?" I griped as the cold rain changed directions. I couldn't have got any wetter if I had tried. Keres's and her sisters followed at a slower pace and at a lower altitude. "And why am I stuck with them?" I glared below me at the three figures below me.

The smell of smoke and fires drifted to my nose even through the rain. "Fire? Wait…"

I stopped in midair, my wings easily keeping me stationary as I read the winds to see what direction the smoke was coming from. "Keres's! We need to head north!"

An angry redhead below me yelled up, some of her voice was almost lost in the wind. "Slow down, damn it! We can't fly as fast as you!"

Another one screamed her frustration. "It's fucking raining out! It's blasted cold and you have kept us in this frigid air for hours! Now you want to change course? Are you bloody mad? Do you have any idea about the amount of _energy_ this requires you damn floating powder puff?"

I ignored the yelling from below me, knowing my rank was enough to make them follow me regardless of their protests, and bolted towards the source of the smoke. Even over the pouring rain the yelling, screaming, sounds of war assaulted my ears as the smoke burned my eyes and made me cough. In the distance I couldn't tell if it was cannon fire or thunder.

I set down in the middle of town.

The dead and dying were all around me and there was nothing I could do for them. I took in the scene with a grim expression, my resolve not wavering. A group of soldiers dressed in french armor yelled down a burning street and a full volley of shots rang out before I even knew they were there. I dodged each bullet with speed and grace befitting my inhuman movements and advanced on the soldiers with my rapier raised.

A few minutes later, I was covered in the blood and grime of the entire regiment. Keres's and her sisters dropped into the ground besides me with glee.

"This isn't right…" I drug my rain and blood soaked yellow jacket sleeve across my face, which only succeeded in leaving a sickening dark red streak across my face.

Hours later...

My company and I had proceeded to clear the town of opponents. The four of us could not be bested by mere humans, and they fell to us like straw before reapers. My hands and clothes were stained an ugly crimson, a far cry from the cheerful yellow my uniform had been earlier this morning. My eyes had taken on an emotionless glass state as we hunted down and slaughtered our attackers, the loss of life not meant nothing to me as I fulfilled my duty to my Queen and country.

As soon as we had cleared the parameter, a messenger returned with urgent news.

"Lucas's company is reporting that they have ran into difficulties! They are counting triple the force we originally estimated! We are to assist them as soon as we are able."

I looked around at the civilian survivors, at a loss on if I should follow orders or act on the messages. Technically, Michael was my commanding officer, and I had not received any orders to assist Lucas... I was torn between helping my brother and following my current orders.

Keres's handed me a full waterskin and I gulped it, not realizing how thirsty I was. After the water, I was able make my decision. I issued a sharp order to my company. "When you are able, head for East Langdon!"

I looked around sternly at the barely living civilians. "Those of you who are capable, help the injured! Get away out of town, head toward London. The way should be safe from here to there!" I yelled out and jumped up into the pouring, cold, dark sky.

The pace at which the messenger flew bothered me greatly and I struggled to not fly on ahead. My gaze flicked over the countryside as I could not resist advancing. "Where are they at?"

The messenger dipped as a large gust of wind dragging us all off course. "Whitfield, due west."

I nodded that I understood the location. "I am going on ahead!" I called out and left the group to fly on ahead.

I got to what remained of Whitfeild not long after. The city below me was burnt to the ground, and all that remained was cinders and ash. The battle had been done long before I had even knew that it had happened.

The wind blew my forcibly over the next hill. The sight that greeted me made me dropped out of the sky in despair.

Corpses littered the field all around me. Race didn't matter as I seen vampires, angels, and even humans laying in huge heaps, slaughtered in huge numbers with no sign of remorse.

"Nooo!" I ran among the field of bodies looking for anyone I knew, looking desperately for my brother. My heavy combat boots slipped on the blood slick grass as I located Lucas by the glow of his silver, white crystal wings were unique to the Azrael house bloodline. I shouted when I saw him.

My voice rose high enough to tear, the raw emotion streamed out in a skriek as I spotted my brother laying in the grass. "LUCAS!"

My knees slid in blood as I dropped down next to him. I paid no mind to the blood soaked grass as I attempted to assess his damage. Lucas's insides were littered over the grass, and several of his body parts stuck out at odd angles.

My eyes widened as he managed to move his hand and I screamed his name again. "Hold on, Lucas!"

I forced my mind to go blank as I set my hands into the lethal wound. White silver light flashed everywhere from the palm of my hand and the wound started to close slowly.

"Sierra…"

It took longer than I expected to get Lucas stabilized. I was beginning to feel the effects of my rash actions and the weather was only getting worse. After getting Lucas stabilized, I worked towards locating any survivors, essentially setting up a field hospital. Vampire, angel, human it didn't matter to me as I tried to save any of them, unfortunately, there was only a precious few that had even managed to survive the carnage.

Lucas, rested off the the side as I slowly brought survivors over. My brother holding a picture of his newly wed wife and newborn son in his hands, attempting to restore his strength. He would often look up from what he was doing to watching me work. "I never get tired of watching you work sister. You are a good healer."

He stared back down at the picture in his hands and jerked his head back up in response as a terrifying thought hit him. "Sierra...where is Keres and the rest of your company?"

I didn't answer him right away, as I more focused on the task at hand. The vampire under my hand started to breath easily once more.

"Did you leave them?!" Lucas got up and grabbed my shoulder before wrenching me up off the ground. "Where are they Sierra?!" He yelled at me in complete desperation.

"I don't know! I gave them orders to follow me but they haven't arrived yet!"

Lucas shook my shoulders in a frenzy. "You were supposed to watch them! Oh my god..this is bad..."

"What?" We glared at each other as Lucas dropped me onto the ground.

I slipped in the blood soaked grass and landed on my ass.

"What do you mean?!" I reiterated my question as my brother gnashed his teeth in frustration.

It took a second but I watched in anger as Lucas brought his hand up to his mouth. "I never told you about them...quickly...we need to find them! Help me fly!"

Lucas grasp my hand as I got to my feet. I scowled at him and pulled him close to me as I took him up into the air with me. I could feel my powers waning, and I knew I could only carry another person for a short while before I started to feel us fall. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, as I realized I would need to attend that dratted welcome home party mother had planned on our return. I sighed looking around in the sky, trying to deduce were I was.

Latently, I realized it was almost dawn.

To storm moved on shortly before dawn, and the dawn broke a terrible red color as I dropped to my knees in the middle of a huge battlefield, utterly spent. We had found Keres's and her sisters once more and I was steadily wishing I hadn't.

The twisted sisters of Nyx were joyously ripping apart and tormenting the souls of the dying on this battlefield. This graveyard was one that was not all that far from where I found Lucas.

"Stop! Gods please stop!" I cried as my wings folded under me as my power ran out. Lucas hit the ground first unable to control his landing with all his broken bones and barely healed wounds. I landed unceremoniously in a puddle of blood, hand over wings in a spectacular tumble, splattering blood everywhere.

"They are alone sister."

"So alone."

The three of them advanced on us, their voices gave me the shivers as I attempted to get to my feet. I realized I couldn't move my leg and pain shot up from my thigh and ankle simultaneously.

"They want the female angels alive. They are so rare..."

"Don't hurt them too much." Keres's mad eyes ordered her sisters as Lucas stood over me, barely able stand himself.

"What is the meaning of this Keres?" Lucas ordered as they moved ever so slightly to reveal the most doll like human I had ever seen.

A young male with mismatched eyes, ashen blond hair, and a face that looked like a porcelain doll laughed at our surprise. "You did good work today my pets, you captured them alive."

"Who are you?" Lucas's angry voice demanded an answer from the child before us.

"Ahaha. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Finis."

* * *

The memory stopped there and when I came to as Fran cradled me in his arms as he sat on the ground.

"Oh my god…" My eyes turned bright with tears and I began to cry. "Fran! I killed them all! It's all my fault!"

Fran pulled me closer in a panic as I lay in his arms. "Sierra, stop! Please stop. I don't know what's happening, but please talk to me!"

Fran managed to plead, coach, and beg the story from me bit by bit. The kind-hearted doctor took the time to let my tears run their course as my story steadily turned darker and darker.

After I concluded telling my story to Fran, my tears seemed to ease and my breathing was starting to stabilize.

"...That's terrible…" Fran's eyes were guarded in a way I had never noticed. "I never would have guessed…"

I pushed him away from me and I landed on the clammy ground of the alley.

"I am a terrible person. How can I live like this?!" I pleaded to the sky as fresh tears started to flow, sparkling as they flew from my eyes as I wrenched myself away from Fran's embrace.

The doctor was deeply impacted and worried by the dark ruthlessness of my confession. Fran grabbed my hands determinedly and pulled me to him.

"What about me?" The doctor's voice was soft as he tried to soothe Sierra. Fran wrapped his arms back around her in support. "You know what I have done, what I have created. If you don't think your life is worth living, what about me?"

Panic shot though my eyes as I locked my arms around Fran's neck in utter desperation. "No! No! You can't go!"

I touched my forehead to his, the skin to skin contact helped to calm me, marginally. I pleaded with him. "Gods no. Just no. Your life is worth living, Fran! I care about you! Please..please...dont say things like that…"

Fran looked down at Seirra's mark, still exposed from the earlier panic attack. It seemed to have stabilized with the pure white light from his wings overriding the rampant red marks gradually.

The jet black set of wings remained however.

The scratch marks were already healing over and Sierra seemed to have started to calm down.

"We need to keep you away from Keres then?"

I managed to control my breathing once more as I lost myself in a world of light green. Fran's medical scent scared away the lingering smells of the battlefield and his soft voice guided me away from the horrors in my mind once more. "Twilight just as big of a threat..." I whispered to him timidly with wide terrified eyes.

"We _will_ keep you safe." Fran's voice was hard as he helped me to my feet. "Do….do you want to tell everyone?" He nervously held my hands as he asked me.

"I should...I'll tell them….after dinner tonight…"

Fran gave me another hug. "It will be alright, we are here for you. I am here for you."

I clung to Fran with everything I had, a feeling of foreboding growing in my chest.

* * *

Alt Chapter Silver Dribbles: Double Date -Features Fran and Van

In this chapter we totally had a little date with Fran, I apologize if you were looking for more but it didn't quite fit with what I needed to do in this chapter. I thought about expanding it...my other Fan Fict, Silver Dribbles as a alternative chapter where Van and Fran both went on this date, but this chapter is where I choose to release Sierra's backstory. (Which is in step with the game, where you get Cardia's backstory after they win the race, Sierra's backstory is just way more morbid.)


	28. Chapter 28: Tiramisu

Chapter 28: Tiramisu

We got back to the mansion shortly after lunch. I judged that Impey had already started preparing for his celebration feast based on the smells that greeted us at the door.

Fran had started to struggle under the weight of the all the our groceries and his alchemy supplies, so I had a couple of bags in my hands to help ease his burden. The doctor gave me a slightly unsatisfied look as I had continuously offered to take more, but he had always shrugged me off saying that I was still recovering and that shouldn't push myself so much.

"You're quite late." A agitated Van Helsing sat in the dining room. The hunter quickly abandoned his newspaper on the table as soon as we entered the house with our supplies.

I stopped and made a sincere apology for keeping him waiting. "I am really sorry Van, we ran into a bit of an issue in town..."

Van's eyebrows raised in concern as he watched Fran frantically start shaking his head from behind Sierra as he staggered under a mountain of bags.

"I see...?" Van got up from his seat by the fireplace to take the bags from me and gestured to the kitchen. "Shall we start then?"

I shot a quick look at Fran, suddenly suspicious because I had expected more of a protest from the moody hunter. Van grabbed the fruits of our morning labor and headed directly into the kitchen with a sense of urgency.

"Should I be concerned?" Fran followed me into the kitchen as I asked about Van's change in behavior.

"That is a very good question..." Fran answered me as he set his bags on the kitchen island. We both shot a quick look at Van, who was busy putting an apron on. I blinked and looked back at Fran in confusion.

Inside the already hot kitchen, Impey was cooking away. The redhead flashed me a nervous smile and pointed to an open spot he had cleared off towards the back half of the kitchen for our experiment.

I followed Van as he headed towards the only open position in the kitchen.

Fran tapped me on the shoulder with a sense of urgency.

"We are going to entrust this task to you. Try to not let him poison us, ok?" Fran whispered as Impey nodded vigorously as if almost pleading with me to help him save off Van's savagery.

* * *

I felt a bead of sweat break out on my neck, and it wasn't due to the heat of the kitchen. Van really was just that bad at cooking.

Several times already had I already corrected him. First, the hunter had managed to mistake the salt for sugar, secondly he deliberately burnt the coffee on the assumption it would create a more distinctive taste, and we had ended up cooking the custard twice because he rapidly cooked the eggs over a high heat.

For all Van's ambition and enthusiasm for cooking, the hunter just never seemed to grasp the finesse necessary to execute his cooking properly. He had spent most the the time while Fran and Sierra were gone in town looking up how to properly make a successful tiramisu. The hunter carefully studied the woman next to him as she measured and verified their creation as it progressed. She never outright gave him any indication that anything was remotely wrong. Lacking any feedback from Sierra, other then positive reinforcement, started to make Van grudgingly think that they made a decent team.

The hunter consciously turned the heat up on the pan of custard Sierra had just assigned him to watch over, while she soaked the sponge cake into the freshly brewed coffee. Intently she assembled the first layers of their desert by his side and only occasionally checked his progress. Van checked the consistency of the substance in front of him and decided he could cracked the eggs single-handedly into the custard pan. The hunter was feeling semi-proud of how his efforts were turning out. The hunter was subconsciously following the directions on a recipe card he had fastidiously been memorizing since Fran and Sierra had left for town...but by all rights, though, something was bothering him.

The hunter took a few seconds to attempt to figure out the cause of his unease, and then he realized that Sierra was being rather abnormally quiet. However, with the noisy redhead making all the racket on the other side of the kitchen, Van grudgingly admitted that there wasn't to much room for conversation anyway.

By all indications the hunter thought things were going well, so he was marginally surprised when the slight women slid in front of him and gently took the pot from his hand before sliding a double boiler full of water onto the burner he had been using.

"Can you attend to this one please?" She looked at him with a kind of pained expression accompanied by an exasperated smile. Her expression caused Van to pause while attempting to figure out what he had been doing wrong.

"Tsk... What is wrong with the one I was using?"

I smiled widely and looked at the pan of custardy, scrambled eggs in front of me. "I doubt you have ever been picky about _your_ food Van Helsing, but most people don't care for sweetened scrambled eggs."

I looked at the curled custard in front of me, and then looked back at Van before pulling out a fork to show him what the problem was. While holding up a half scrambled egg I carefully monitored Van's ministrations on the new pot of custard and informed him of what had occurred so the hunter could attempt to not repeat the same mistake again.

"Eggs, when cooked at a high temperature, without an offset heat source, curled the eggs. This also results in the eggs are never being incorporated into the custard." I reached over him and grabbed a spoon from the drawer before dipped it into the pot in front of him. "Here, try this one."

Van made an irritated face as I offered him both samples of cooking. He leaned forward and took a half bite of the scrambled egg.

"...This is pretty good." He mumbled after he finished chewing.

I looked at the egg in question in amazement. _Maybe it wasn't that bad?_ I tasted it and felt my stomach start to rebel almost imminently.

The chewy egg texture, along with an extreme amount of salt and... _pepper_? _Why was I tasting pepper._.. _and over all of it was an cloying sweetness_. I felt my face turn green and I had to really work to finish chewing and swallowing as to not offend him further.

"Van Helsing...why is there pepper in this?" I looked more closely at the dish in front of me. Sure enough, large specks of pepper were nestled in the yellowish goo in abundant amounts.

"When you cook with eggs you need to use pepper to offset the taste."

I looked at the pan in front of me and then at Impey who was ready to cry seeing me try to explain this.

"No Van, just no. Leave the pepper out of _this_ dish completely." I held up the spoon of the mixture I had just made and Van was still tending to while we completed the taste test. I slide my tongue across the base of the spoon and licked upwards. The custard tasted perfectly fine, and exactly the way I had expected it to taste while it was still warm. I held up the spoon I had just licked off of to Van. "Now lets try this one...?"

Van gave me a strange expression but obediently obliged my request. There was more than just a slight blush that ghosted over my face as I watched Van's tongue slip out and lick the batter off the spoon in my hand. I waited patiently for the hunter's verdict.

"I can taste the difference, although I still do not comprehend what the the issue is with my other batch."

There was a bang from Impey's side of the kitchen. "How can you not taste the difference! With such a beautiful maiden's lips touching it, it should have been to die for!" Impey was in tears as Van and I raised our eyebrows to each other.

"I am not sure what you are attempting to imply." Van's cold voice caused me to duck over to the sink and start running water as I pushed the sweetened scrambled eggs into the trash.

"Are you even a man?! How could you not?!" Impey wailed as he left off making his next dish in order to argue with Van.

I looked out the window in front of me. The sky had grown very dark and the gas lamps were starting to flicker on to stave off the approaching darkness. I gazed up at the sky praying the weather would hold until we finished.

I took the time to count how many dishes Impey had going in an attempt to calm myself. I let the manual task at hand override what I was feeling based off of Van's actions and Impey's comments as well as the general weather forecast.

"This is foaming." Van's voice rose over running water and cut through my thoughts.

"Check the temperature with the thermometer and see what it says."

I could hear Van start to rustle around the nearby drawers looking for the required instrument.

"In the drawer to your right." Impey's stagnant, dejected, voice gave Van directions on where to locate the tool. "It needs to read 69 degrees or more."

I finished scrubbing the pan and hung it back in place, blushing at what Impey had been implying.

I ducked over to check the thermometer in Van's hand, not trusting Van's assessment nor Impey's poor choice in instructions to prevent this failure.

"Look's like this is ready to go. Grab the top pot _only_ and put the bottom of the pot in the ice water over here." I pointed to the pot I was talking about as Van grasp the top pot and did just as I instructed. I nodded and handed him a whisk. "Now whisk that until it's cool."

The rest of the dish came together without _too_ much of a problem. I had to stop Van from over beating the custard, but all things considered, things could have been a lot worse.

Van was getting ready to wash the bowl that had the remains of the finished custard.

"Hey, wait a second!" I protested as I set the finished dish into the refrigerator.

"Hmm? What?" Van stopped what he was doing and looked at me expectantly.

I grabbed a fresh spoon from the drawer and grabbed the bowl from him. Then I guided the spoon along the inside before trailing my tongue up the coated side of the spoon to see what the finished product would taste like.

"Mmmm…" I closed my eyes in bliss.

"What?" Van closed the gap between us in an instant. He legitimately looked concerned over my unintended vocalization.

I smiled and licked the spoon once more as the creamy texture and soft subtle seasonings graced my taste buds.

Van and Impey both watched in apprehension as the women's pink tongue licked up the side of the pale cream mixture a second time,and both men were lost for words completely.

I gave Van an entirely too evil smirk. "I think you will be happy with how this turn out."

I passed the spoon back to him and licked a bit access off the side of my lip.

Van wordlessly took the cleaned spoon from me and scowled down at it. "You seem to be enjoying it."

I giggled at the face the hunter was making. Van's expression was caught somewhere between shock, utter bewilderment, and disbelief.

"Haha, thank you for doing the remaining dishes Van!" I grinned as I waved to head back up to my room.

Impey gaped at me longing as I left and couldn't help but comment to his stoic kitchen companion. "I think she might be trying to deliberately torment us."

Impey's remark fell on Van's ears, and the hunter couldn't help but think Impey might have been a more then a little bit right about that statement. The hunter washed the dishes barely able to stop thinking about the way Sierra's tongue had licked the batter off the spoon. He growled as the pan he had been scrubbing bent under the fierce pressure.

I walked back to my room with a slightly more hurried pace as I heard the deep rumbling from the storm converging over head. I looked outside in passing and realized it had starting to rain. The light grays of the day were fading quickly to a deep angry blue-purple due to oncoming storm. I pressed my hands up against the glass as another, louder rumble, sent shivers through my body.

I ripped my hands away from the window and raced away from the sound.


	29. Chapter 29: Rain

Chapter 29: Rain

It was supper time at the mansion.

Thunder rumbled out overhead and rain could be heard as it soaked the world outside. The atmosphere inside the mansion however, was jolly, warm, and inviting. The festivities had kept the house warm despite the sullen weather outside. Saint Germain looked up admiring the contents of his display cabinet and counted the people seated at his table. The count was quick to notice the seat at his left hand side was strangely absent.

"As anyone seen our resident angel anywhere recently?"

Impey and Van shot concerned looks at each other. The look turned to alarm and Van stood up unexpectedly.

Fran also stood up out of concern for Saint's statement.

The trio looked around with the unsettling feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Delly's golden eyes narrowed at the sudden change in the room. He honed in on Van, suspecting that the hunter had an idea of what was going on judging by his quick reaction. "Van Helsing where did Sierra go after you guys finished cooking?"

Impey looked up from carving the gleaming ham in front of him as a thought hit him. "Now that I think about it, she did leave the kitchen a hurry. Sierra is normally so quick to offer to help me with cooking...or even just to wash the dishes..."

The rest of the party traded confused looks at each other, as someone who had helped prepare for the festivities seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

"No one has seen her since she left the kitchens then?" Fran asked in a hard voice.

Saint set down his tea as the rest of the party got to their feet.

Lupin made the statement that was reflected on everyone's minds. "There's no point in celebrating unless we are all present to enjoy it. Let's see if we can find her."

* * *

The whole group ended up in gathering outside of Sierra's room as they started their search.

Lupin reached out and rapped on the door. "Madam, we would like to request your presence at the dinner table."

No response was forthcoming.

"Perhaps she is sleeping?" Impey offered and Fran shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't be."

Van sensed Fran was hiding something. "What makes you say that?" Van crossed his arms as Lupin listened to the door.

Fran shuffled his feet as Saint and Van stared him down. "It's not my place, but I know Sierra wanted to share something with us after supper."

There was further confusion among the party as Lupin just twisted the handle and pushed open the door.

"She's not here." Lupin straightened up as the rest of them entered the room.

"Where did she go then?" Impey stared around the room as Cardia opened the closet to start searching.

"She isn't here."

Van ducked into the bathroom. "Not here either."

Saint emerged from under the bed. "Alas, she is not here either."

Fran took a deep breath. "We need to find her. We shouldn't have left her alone."

Van approached Fran, inwardly seething. "You should have told me that earlier! Could you not have mentioned something when you got back?"

Saint put his hand between the two males and divided the pair before tensions mounted even further. "Let's spread out and see if we can find her."

Delly grabbed Sisi and held up one of Sierra's handkerchiefs. "Can you smell her out?"

The corgi sniffed the offering then raced to the bed and barked happily.

"...While it appears you are a great minion of darkness Sisi, I guess even you have limitations." The king sighed as Sis barked twice more and wagged his tail as if understanding his master's frustrations.

* * *

Van's first guess was to check his room.

Swiftly the group dispersed around the mansion calling out as they searched.

The hunter gritted his teeth in frustration. He _had_ noticed her apprehensive look at the darkening sky before she left, but he hadn't thought about it that hard.

Van threw open the door to his room.

"Sierra?" Van half expected to find her on his bed or at least in his room _somewhere_ , but the hunter could not sense anything out of place in his chambers. It only took the solider only a few seconds to confirm that the missing angle was not in his room.

* * *

Fran decided to check his lab first.

There were a lot of cabinets and tables to check under, but even after checking each one of these locations thoroughly, the doctor found no clues to Sierra's whereabouts. The worried doctor raced to his room and reviewed it just as thoroughly as he had his lab.

After a frantic search and a long sigh, Fran concluded that Sierra wasn't in his chambers either.

Lupin peaked his head down the hall as Fran closed his closet door with a worried look. "Did you find her yet?" Fran shook his head as Lupin observed Fran's growing panic. "What happened in town that has you that worked up?"

Fran took a deep breath and almost started to explain as Cardia peaked out from Lupin's side. "She isn't in Lupin's or my rooms either. Have you found her yet?"

"No, not yet."

Lupin cornered Fran. "What happened while you were in town today, Fran?"

Fran stood up to Lupin, not backing down to the thief's underlying threats. "All you need to know is that we need to find her."

Van's approaching growl caused Lupin to back off. Fran shot Van a hesitant look as Van glowered back at him. "Alright, fine, Sierra fainted in the middle of our trip." The rest of the group looked at Fran in surprise as he continued, pushing past the stares. "Look, we already know she doesn't like loud noises…"

Saint's dangerously soft voice advised the group. "She is probably alone and terrified right now. It does not matter what happened in the past, it is of the utmost importance that we find her _now_."

* * *

Delly looked in his room with Sisi tagging along at his heels. The young vampire was really worried about Sierra's sudden disappearance.

The vampire threw himself onto the bed as Sisi hoped up alongside him.

The boy pleaded with the dog. "Sisi, can you please take me to Sierra?"

The vampire king held out the angel's handkerchief once more to the jolly corgi, and gave the dog a firm pat between his fluffy orange ears. Sisi barked and took the time to sniff the cloth again.

Nudging Delly's hand out of the way the corgi bounced off the bed and galloped out into the hallway as fast as his three feet and mechanical leg would carry him.

"Sisi!" Delly pulled himself up off the bed with a bounce and followed after him. "Sisi! Wait!"

The group was just coming out of Fran's hallway as the dog raced between their legs followed by a frantic Delly following closely behind. Sisi bounced down the stairs at top speed and stopped at the foot of the stairs. He sniffed the ground for a few seconds before looking up at Delly and bouncing away once more with a tail wag and short bark.

"We should follow him." Cardia was the first one to follow Delly down the stairs.

* * *

Sisi stopped outside a closet door in an unused room at the very center of the mansion. The storm outside was muffled as the dog trotted up to the armoire and lay down in front of it with a low keening whine.

The young vampire skidded into the room following Sisi.

"Sisi!" The young vampire reached down to pet Sisi, hearing the faint noises from inside the armoire.

"Sierra?" Delly knocked gently on the door and the sound stopped.

"Sierra?" The young vampire called out again as he tried to open the door, but was surprised at the sudden resistance.

"Go away." A raw, raspy, voice from within informed him curtly.

The young vampire tried with all his strength to pry open the door before Cardia came in.

"Delly? What are you doing?"

"Trying to get Sierra to come out…" A huge peel of thunder shook the house, followed by the crisping sound of lightning. The muffled crying sounds from inside the armoire returned in earnest.

Cardia approached the door to the armoire silently and pleaded with her friend. "Sierra, please come out."

Lupin and the rest of the men entered the room to hear Sierra's desperate voice crying out from within the armoire. "No! Just go away! Leave me alone!"

Cardia placed her hand on the door and tried to pull it open. "We don't want to just leave you in there!"

Fran hurried forward to try to reason with Sierra. "Sierra, please come out. There isn't enough oxygen in there for you to stay in there for long periods."

"GO AWAY FRAN!"

Fran was taken back by the hostility in the angel's voice and he looked back at the group in shock and despair.

Van had already seen Cardia and Delly both try to open the closet while Saint was frowning beside him. Both of them realized that the angel was not, at any rate, going to come out without brute force.

Van stepped forward asking the count for permission. "Can I open the door?"

Saint's eyes flicked to the closet and then to Van. "You may, but please try not to harm it anymore than necessary."

The armoire was not a keepsake or a work of art, so Saint had less concern with it getting harmed in the extraction process, but there were other pieces around the room that made him worry.

I heard Van's heavy footsteps stop outside the armoire, and braced myself against the back panel even more panicked and alarmed then I had been earlier.

 _I can't let them see me like this_...I thought as I held the door shut with all my might.

A few moments after the foot steps stopped, I felt a great force heave on the door. I felt the muscles strain in my arms as I tried to keep the door closed I could feel myself shaking violently in absolute, stark, terror.

Van scowled at the door as he had to actually exert his strength to get it open.

Fran saw a bright, glowing, red eye staring at him in wide terror from the darkness inside the door as Sierra attempted to hold the door shut out of grim determination and raw fear.

The hunter took a deep breath and schooled his emotions back into place. It was somewhat intriguing to him, that Sierra was able to resist him with that much strength from within the armoire.

Fran was at a loss and the desperation in the eyes that were peering out of the darkness at him made the doctor compelled to reach out. Fran was willing and desperate to attempt to comfort the angel in anyway possible. The doctor reached out and put his hand between the ever widening widening crack, praying fervently that his outreach and vulnerability would help to calm the panicked angel down as Van strained to open the door further.

The sound of straining, groaning, wood was audible across the entire room.

"Are you that afraid of the storm?" Fran asked softly as the glowing red eyes dancing wildly in fright as they watched his hand advance through the widening gap.

Fran's arm had reached the point where even if I managed to get the armoire closed I would shatter Fran's arm in the process and I would still manage get caught.

I nervously flinched away from Fran's hand as he stuck it further inside.

"Please come out, Sierra." The doctor asked me in a heartbreaking voice as Van pulled the door further open against my will.

Fran's bare hand made contact with my face.

Van and Fran were the only ones who could see the change as Fran's hand touched Sierra's face. The red eyes froze on contact and the red haze faded slowly back towards their normal blue hue.

Van felt the resistance behind the door relent. He eased up on his strength a second too late and the woman in the closet came tumbling out into his arms with a squeak of fear and protect. The hunter caught her with ease as he released the door.

The soldier was stuck staring straight into the angel's half blue, half red eyes.

She had clearly been crying, that fact was made very clear to Van as he felt new fresh tears hit his face when she collapsed into his arms.

A fresh boom of thunder brought the blood red hue back to her eyes and she struggled wildly to get away him in order to retreat back into the closet.

Fran reached forward, ever the problem solver, and placed his stethoscope headphones over Sierra's head without a second thought and held it to his heart.

"Just focus on us, Sierra." The stethoscope on Fran's chest radiated the sound of the doctor's calming voice and steady heartbeat to the woman Van was struggling to contain.

Saint frowned at the panic attack that the angel was experiencing.

Not because of any danger that anyone was in, but because he was wondering what he could do to help. Clearly this room was the best place for dampening the sounds...he thought about it for a second and lit out of the room, leaving the handling of the angel to the others while he tapped Lupin's confused shoulder. "Pardon me, can you retrieve the violin from her room? I will be back momentarily."

Impey stood next to Cardia looked sad. Delly had picked up Sisi. "What is happening?"

Impey ruffled Delly's hair. "That's a good question."

The sound of Fran's steady heartbeats and quick thinking, saved Van from any serious bodily injury. The woman had settled down in his arms almost instantly as the sound of the doctor's heartbeats over took the sound of the storm outside. However, the angle was still shaking like a leaf amidst a gale and she had buried her head into the his chest as if to not see anything else in the world.

Delly did not understand what had caused Sierra's breakdown but he motioned the others forward. He put his hand on her back and gestured for the others to do the same.

"It's alright Sierra." Delly's high voice was echoed from the others as Lupin returned with the violin.

"Ah, I am not particularly skilled...but lets see what I can do..." Lupin hadn't played in years, not since he was really young, but nonetheless, the gentleman thief was willing to try.

Saint returned with a gramaphone shortly after and several records. "I have an idea, if you all will indulge me. I propose that we bring our feast in here and have a bit of a party in this room instead."

Impey jumped on the idea, finally feeling like he could be useful. "That is a great idea Saint-G! With good food and music Sierra won't have time to worry about the storm outside!"

A raspy hiccup echoed out from the confines of the solider's strong arms."...Someone is playing my violin, awfully."

Van snorted and set the women on the ground while trying to get her to release his jacket.

Sierra shifted her head around in order to wince at the racket Lupin was inducing with the instrument.

"Let go." He growled and pressed on her hands open when the command did not work.

The angel shifted her gaze to look back up at Van and gave the hunter a look that chilled his blood.

Van looked down at the blazing deep blue eyes, rimmed in red from crying. She was no longer possessed by a fear-ridden hidden strength, as she stared up at him sullenly as the hunter ordered her to release him.

Essentially, he knew he was depriving her of her only security after forcing her out of the armoire against her will. Van felt his heart skip a beat as her eyes pierced through him and he suddenly felt overly protective of her once again. The hunter's blood went cold at this realization. He wanted, needed, to push his feelings away but the hunter was unable to totally stifle his emotions. Van growled at the look she gave him and shoved her hands away from his jacket with more force then necessary.

"Van!" Impey caught Sierra as the hunter forced himself away from her.

"I got her out, now leave me alone."

Delly huffed and looked at Sierra, as she stared after the hunter looking utterly lost. The terrified-panicked look started to overtake her shocked expression once more.

"If you would like, I can kill him right here and now." Delly's loathing voice sent Van's hair on end. The hunter knew that he was intentionally causing her harm, but he couldn't bare to deal with the repercussions if she grew even more attached to him.

Fran caught Van's glare and wrapped his arms around Sierra. "You could try being a bit more considerate Van Helsing."

Van scowled at Fran's scolding and started to leave the room.

At this point I spoke up. My voice was raspy, flat, and completely devote of emotion. I heard the thunder rolling outside as I took a deep breath ragged breath.

Fran let me stand up on my own. "Lupin, if you don't mind, please stop murdering my violin."

Saint set a record to playing as all eyes turned towards me as several of them starting to laugh.

Lupin's face fell into an easy smile. "There's the Sierra we all know and love. Man, you are totally cranky when it rains aren't you?"

Lupin set the violin on the table as Impey wound his arms around Sierra as well.

"Shut up, Lupin!" I felt my face coloring at his teasing as the sound of Fran's heartbeat started to overtake my hearing once more. I looked at Fran tenderly and nestled my head in his chest and heard the doctor's heartbeat speed up in response to my actions.

"Well let me go grab the food..." Impey's voice was a bit dejected at the aspect of moving the mountain of food into the room, but one long look at Sierra made all the effort worth it.

* * *

In the mist of moving all the food Van disappeared to get his thoughts in order. The red hued eyes alarmed Van enough that he headed out into the rain in search of answers.

* * *

Impey had outdone himself with an elaborate spread and since multiple tables had been brought in, the feast had been set on different tables that lined to corners of the room in carefully calculated arrangements. The open middle of the room had Lupin and Cardia waltzing though it to the sound of the recorded music.

While Impey and Saint were busy moving pieces in and out of the room, Fran had keep me close by. I had ended up crawling into his lap and listening to his heart beat while Lupin twirled Cardia around in elegant circles. The sight of the two of them, so obviously in love, was heart warming and I cuddled closer to Fran.

Fran was blushing furiously as Sierra crawled into his lap to sit. Her positioning was not ideal for Fran, as she slipped her slight form against him and settled down. Fran thought he was going to die either of embarrassment or by pure feminine torture. Sierra's soft form molded to his perfectly and Fran had to wrap his arm around Sierra's waist in order to position her in a way that wouldn't cause him any lasting pain after she left him alone.

She was still listening to his heartbeat, which didn't help anything.

Fran's lanky form was all around me and as I shifted I could hear Fran's heartbeat start to speed up. I looked up from nestling my head against his chest to see Fran's face was beat red.

"Fran, are you alright?" I asked him softly as I brought my hand up to Fran's cheek.

Sierra's movement caught Fran off guard and the frazzled doctor felt himself tense as Sierra's trembling hand checked his temperature.

Her hand was cool to the touch which served to cool his hot skin.

"You're kind of warm." I whispered to him as Delly stole the dance from Lupin.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Fran stared down at the angel in his lap with a nervous smile, hoping that she couldn't guess the source of his discomfort.

Saint finished moving all his art pieces out of the room and into the nearby rooms. He got back to the room to find Fran completely beat red as Sierra had found a new source of comfort and security. Saint chuckled as he approached the pair. "My dearest, would you care for a dance to get your mind off things? The poor doctor there looks like he is completely under your spell and has no idea what to do with your close proximity."

I looked up to meet Saint's mischievous smile and offered hand. My eyes darted back to Fran and my lifeline. "Will you be alright Fran?" I asked him nervously as Lupin traded grins with Impey.

Fran nodded answering me with a slightly cracking voice. "If you want to stay I won't say no..."

Saint's grin broke out into something more malicious as I took his hand. The count gently drew me up and into his arms as Delly struggled to dance with Cardia. It wasn't Delly who was having trouble with the dance, but the height difference made leading difficult for the vertically challenged vampire with an inexperienced dancer.

The count proceeded to twirl me in circles around the frustrated young vampire and I felt myself struggling not to laugh.

Impey stood off the the side munching away at his food. "You know Sisi its times like these that I feel very neglected." The dog grabbed a hold of Impey's leg and bit down. "Ahh, Sisi! That's not what I mean! Down! Sisi! Stop chewing on me!"

The sound of my soft laugh, in addition to Cardia's, made all the guys smile in return.

* * *

Van returned sometime later in the evening to find the celebration party was still going strong. Impey, of all people, was dancing with Sierra, who now had a huge smile on her face. Fran had been sidelined as Impey's charming and playful attitude pulled the angel from her depression through a series of jokes and playfully off-color comments.

The hunter quickly approached the nearest food table and began eating like he had always been here.

Impey spun me round and round so fast it made my head spin.

The cheerful vampire had started dancing with Sisi after he had finished eating. The corgi was not appreciative of Impey's extravagant dancing and had nipped and bit him several times while attempting to get free.

Saint had handed me off once the record stopped to the giant red head who smiled down at me who took a rough lead. My gaze drifted to Saint who smiled and pressed his finger to his lips as he skated out of the room as well.

It became quickly apparent that Impey was not as good at dancing as he was an engineering and the Corgi had been correct to fight him off. He keep twirling me around faster, making the room spin and my mind went completely blank as he spun me around. He kept referring to me as the "the opal of happiness" and the "moonbeam of his desires" along with other funny flushing pet names that had me giggling despite myself.

Fran had excused himself a while ago and had yet to return but Impey was commanding all my attention so it didn't matter either. Under all of their collective efforts, I managed to completely forgot my worries and about the storm over head.

Sometime later I was quite breathless and dizzy. "Impey I need to stop..."

Impey stopped spinning me around and waited for me to finish my sentence.

The red head panicked for a second as Sierra listed heavily to one side and then to the other. "...Maybe I overdid it a bit."

Lupin laughed as I reeled in place. "Hahaha look at Sierra! She can't even walk straight."

I tried to, indeed, take a step forward and I felt the room go sideways. Impey's arms reached out to steady me and I smiled up at him. "Thanks Impey!" I grabbed him into a bear hug and squeezed, partially in pay back, partially to just find a firm anchor to stop the room from spinning.

"Wow! Seirra! I didn't think you could squeeze me quite like that!" Impey's off colored joke caused me to squeeze him harder. "Ah, haha! That was a joke! Please let go before I have to re-engineer myself!"

I released Impey slowly as my vision and strong sense of vertigo gradually returned to normal.

Saint brought me a plate of food and a drink. "Unless I am mistaken, you have not ate anything all night." On the plate Saint had brought me was the tiramisu Van and I had made earlier.

I looked it over with a faint smile. "Your right, I haven't ate much...Saint why is there a bite taken out of the corner of this?" I asked him as he tried to overlook the sly taste testing.

I leaned over the plate and scowled at Saint. "I know you better then this. That hint of cream on your lip isn't an over site, it's a tease."

Saint's eyes slipped open to fully admire the angel in front of him. She dipped her spoon into the dessert and brought it up to her lips to lick the dessert off, using the tip of her tongue. "Ahaha. You have caught me, my dear. However, if you continue to lick that spoon that way I do not know if I will be able to control myself."

The light from Saint's eyes and his past actions told me that I had received my final warning.

"But its soo good..." I gave a little more emphasis on my words, making them more of a moan. Truth be told, it was really good, and with everyone around me having fun and eating good food, I felt the pain and fear in my chest dissipating.

I caught sight of Van deep in conversation with Lupin and they keep shooting glances and Cardia and then at me. Something felt off about the whole thing, but Saint was busy watching me finished eating so I didn't ask.

"Are you having fun?" His question appeared to be an earnest one.

I blinked at the count confused. "Its more fun to be scared with a bunch of friends then locked in a closet alone if that's what you mean..."

Saint's soft laughter chimed next to me. "This is true. It seems to me that is better to not be alone all the time."

My trembling had stopped after Impey had started spinning me around in circles, and I legitimately could not remember the last time I heard a roll of thunder. The sound of rain was faint at best over the sounds of chatter and the record. I was more at peace knowing that everyone around me was having fun and yet watching out for me at the same time. It seemed like such a shame to have to tell them what had happened in town.

"Something still bothering you, or is it Van Helsing's cooking?" Saint reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

I pulled a face remembering the taste of the sweetened scrambled eggs that Van had been cooking and shook my head trying to clear the memory. "Van's cooking is pretty terrible, I'll give you that."

We both watched as Fran joined in talking to Van and Lupin while Delly chased after Sisi who managed to get ahold of a string of sausages. Cardia was over by the drinks while Impey was chugging the water pitcher. The cool liquid rippled down his well muscled neck and onto his white shirt, turning the tank top translucent.

"No, I have something I need to tell everyone." I looked down at my plate depressed once more. "I hate to ruin the festivities, but..."

Fran got up from the sofa where the others were sitting as the room went silent. I sighed as Saint slid his hand over top of mine. "You were all listening to that weren't you?"

Lupin grinned at me and tipped his hat. "We didn't want to pressure you, but we have been waiting. Fran has indicated that you ran into complications in town, but refused to tell us anything more."

Lupin shot a pointed glance at Fran who was coming to stand next to me.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Fran's gaze was apprehensive at best.

I looked around the room as everyone looked at me expectantly. I struggled to find my voice to tell them my story. "This morning you all might be aware that I went out shopping with Fran."

I gestured to the alchemist, who was now standing next to me looking miserable. "While we were out we meet the doctor that Saint invited over to assist in my recovery. I couldn't place her during her short visit here prior, but I remember her now. To do that I need to tell you how I ended up in Isaac's blood lab to begin with..."

I had complete command of the room, even Impey had quieted down and was listening to me intently. I reiterated the same story I had told Fran earlier.

"So, Keres's and her sisters work with Finis, who from what I understand, is working for Isaac to collect and farm angel blood." Saint's eyes flicked open, looking murderous. "This is a heinous crime. The fact that they are even still around posses a major threat."

I looked at the ground unsteadily, knowing what I still had yet to tell anyone all of the truth.

Delacroix was guessing where this is going though, knowing enough about angel cultures that his shifty gold eyes scanned the room, reading how the older males were taking in the news.

"You should also know..." I started to loose heart as I dreaded the results of the last bit of news even more.

Fran set his hand on my arm, as I try to find the words to tell them. My fists were tightened to the point of bare white knuckles. "Fran, I didn't tell you, I have not told anyone yet..."

I shut my eyes and continued. "You might wonder how then that I survived the labs. I fell in love...I fell in love with the person responsible for my capture. The king of angels... head of the house of Michael. I found out later, after I was put into the lab, that he was working with Isaac. He was the one responsible ordering for Keres's actions."

The words were inherently difficult to say out loud and I didn't want to see the expressions on their faces.

"I survived the labs because of him. My whole family was bled dry in front of me, but I lived because Michael cared about me wanted to protect me. I lived because of him…" I jerked away from Fran's and Saint's touch feeling tainted.

Van 's cold voice cut through the likewise silent room. "How could you love someone who used you in such a way?"

I didn't have a way to refute or even offer a defense to Van's words. "I didn't have..I was...his fiancée..."

A single tear ran down my face as I blinked to hold back the rest.

I placed a hand over my mark in utter remorse. "My fainting was the severed connection of our bond. I felt him die today..." I let the news wash over them before I tried to continue."I am so sorry for not telling you what was going on...for not telling any of you..."

Delacroix looked at his hands and then at Van Helsing. The vampire hunter had on a mask of stillness, but his eyes gave of such a look of pain that even Delly had a hard time looking at the man he deplored most in the world. Now knowing that if he took his revenge out on Van, he would inherently be harming Sierra as well...weighed on the young king's mind in a number of ways.

Saint moved forward to try to pacify the instance. "So, you are both scared of thunderstorms and dealing with this morning's revelations, all by yourself." The count was ruthless with his words as he stepped forward to offer me support. "You, my dear, are a very difficult women to read."

Cardia followed up with approaching me, her eyes radiating hurt for my sake. I blinked again trying to hold back the tears still, her expression making it both difficult to not cry and to not hug her.

"I also have a confession…" Cardia started to talk as Saint and Fran leaned against me for support, seeing how the story had drained me. "I know this isn't a good time but…I think you need to know why I am a monster."

My feelings were soon overwrote with a fresh sorrow for Cardia, as she reiterated on how she killed her best friend because she had been trapped in a cave with her, how dogs and villagers had hunted her down calling her a monster, and how her friend's daughter blamed her for her mothers death. The cherry topping on the Cardia's story was who Lupin had managed to successfully steal her away from right under the noses of the royal guard.

"I don't even have a heartbeat." Cardia concluded her story on a sad note clearly defining herself as nonhuman.

The men in the room couldn't find any words for the horrors that the women they had been protecting had already endured.

"You are not a monster, you're a normal girl." Lupin was quick to come to Cardia's defense. "You feel pain, anger, love, you have likes and dislikes, all these things are human nature. So what if you are a little different, you are a fine women."

We all kind of looked away from Lupin's confession as the thief seemed to realize that he had let to much slip. His ears turned a bright red, but he stood fast to his words.

"Thank you Lupin." Cardia walked over to him as the party began to disperse for the night in anticipation of the early morning start.

We all realized that tomorrow, we would have more answers, tomorrow was the day we went to Isaac's lab.


	30. Chapter 30: Training Instincts

Chapter 30: Training Instincts

The next morning I got moving sluggishly. Looking at my chest in the mirror, the jet black wings on my angel's mark stood out on my pale skin like decaying flesh. The wings themselves were raw and extremely tender to the touch.

I sighed knowing that the visible black marks would remain long after the feelings of heartbreak and shock had passed. The marks would stand out as a ragged representation of lost love for a while yet... Right now everything felt so raw and exposed that my emotions continued to tumble through my head long into the night which made sleeping difficult to downright elusive. When I did manage to fall asleep all I could remember were my memories of my time in the lab and I woke up gasping in a panicked fright.

Eventually I gave up on even trying to sleep.

The weather outside was still pouring rain but luckily there was no sound thunder that I could detect.

I got up and dressed in all black. The jacket Saint had gifted me, my rapier, along with practical knee-high boots. I was just finishing lacing the boots up when I heard a soft knock at my door.

It was still really early, like 4 am early, and birds were not even chirping yet so the knock had me slightly confused. I slid the door open with curiosity in order to see who was at my door at this strange hour.

* * *

Van woke up in a cold sweat from one of the worst nights of sleep he had experienced in a long while. The hunter had bolted upright panting, but he wasn't able to recall what had caused his terror.

Grumbling the hunter got up and got dressed, figuring it wouldn't do to waste the day any further and certainly there was no reason to go back to sleep at this point.

Van's plan was to head out to grab the morning paper, but he got sidetracked as he was leaving when he noticed Sierra's lights were on despite the early hour. The hunter did not have any words for what the angel had confessed to yesterday, and even if he did, the hunter probably couldn't convey them properly. Van shrugged and holstered his weapons... and then had a sudden thought.

Perhaps, he could distract her. Certainly _that_ wasn't beyond his capabilities.

However...it was still raining outside. Van wavered knowing what it was like to be haunted by his past, unable to sleep. The hunter decided to risk it. Maybe, just maybe, she would relish the chance to let out some penned up energy...

Van straightened his collar and knocked on the door only once, very lightly.

The hunter was beginning to doubt his actions.

* * *

I opened the door to see an slightly apprehensive looking Van Helsing standing in my doorway. I gave the hunter a confused look, unsure of why he was at my door at this early hour.

"Van Helsing?" My open end-ed question hung between us as I waited for him to explain why he was knocking on my door at such an unusual hour.

"..." Van had trouble finding his voice, but the hunter's cold eyes eyes darted to the rapier at the angel's side without any problems and he was quick to notice she was already dressed for the morning's trip.

I noticed the hunter eyeing my weapon and I rested my hand on the hilt comfortably. "Is there a problem with my outfit?"

Van shook his head still trying to find words. He wasn't a morning person and he definitely wasn't sure about his current actions, no matter his good intentions.

The exchange was getting awkward when I spoke up. "Are you headed out? Do you need something from me?" I asked him nervously.

The events from yesterday were weighing heavily on my mind as my voice wavered.

I held my breath as his face started to form into a small scowl and I started to worry that I had said something wrong.

"I was wondering, since you are up so early, if you would like to accompany me into town?"

My eyes flashed nervously. Van wasn't prone to strange requests and this was sounding more suspicious by the minute.

Van sighed internally as his poorly worded question conveyed the wrong idea. He watched the angel's eyes flash with anxiety and decided to just try to iterate what was on his mind. "Tch... I know of a dry place we can train if you are interested in blowing off some steam."

His blunt confession sounded much more like him and I felt my mouth slowly pull itself into a small grin. I looked past the hunter at the window as pouring rain splattered the pane of glass and felt my heart start thundering in my chest at the thought of going out in the rainy weather.

"If you are not feeling up to it…" Van's voice left off as I put up a hand to stop him.

"We have plans to go out to Isaac's lab after everyone wakes up this morning. I will need to deal with _this_ anyway least you all consider leaving me behind." I took a deep breath."Though…"

I clenched the hilt of my rapier, apprehensive for once about heading out with Van for training. I was lucky that my black gloves couldn't show him the extent of how tightly my hand was gripping the hilt. I normally felt safe with Van around. So, just maybe, there wouldn't be any problems…

Van stepped to the side as I left my room and locked the door behind me.

"Not that it would stop Lupin…" I tried to hide my nervousness of going outside with a slight smile as Van fell in step with my stride.

"You don't need to force yourself." He commented as my breathing started to come out more rapidly as we approached the front door.

I tried to laugh it off. "Really, it's not a problem. I would rather put my time to use then stay in my room worrying." I looked at him with a half-hearted smirk. "Besides, with you around, what do I need to fear?"

Van's pace slackened by the angel's statement just slightly. The hunter used it as an excuse to grab the only umbrella in the foyer and then opened the front door. Van didn't hesitated as he clicked the umbrella open in one smooth action and stepped out into the rain to wait.

Van waited patiently for the wide eyed women standing in the doorway.

I watched as Van grabbed the large black umbrella from the stand and opened the front door. The rain immediately started to bounce off the thin fabric with a light pitter-patter sound and I froze involuntarily. I knew what I wanted to do and it was rude to keep Van waiting... but...I couldn't take that step out into the cold rain.

"I am here, what are you afraid of?" Van's grumbling, deep, voice broke my petrification and gave me the slight push I needed to get my feet to move.

"Nothing." I smiled widely up at him. "Nothing at all."

My boots stepped out into the rain.

Another step, and then...I was next to Van. Safely tucked next to his side under the umbrella, outside during the rain.

Van matched Sierra's pace as they started to travel into town. The angel's steps were still erratic, at times fast with a nervous energy then slow with hesitation.

"The location is just up the street." Van got the feeling the angel had not been outside in the rain since her confinement.

I held my hand out to the rain as we passed through the empty streets of London. The soft rain bounced off my skin, cold to the touch.

I thought about the last time I had felt rain on my skin...

* * *

I _t was the day Finis had carved my wings off my back as punishment for escaping my confinement._

 _I had finally managed to convince Michael what he was doing was wrong. The king of angels had gradually turned away from listening to Isaac about what the queen wanted, and grew to want to stop using angel blood, my blood, for experiments. Once I managed to win him over, Michael had removed my shackles and lead me out of the lab I had been confined in. On my escape I left him standing at the door way with a concerned look, but ignoring his heated warnings. I had flew back to my family home with all haste, keen on returning to my family once more._

 _But it wasn't to be._

 _Finis had greeted me with a mad laugh as he ordered me to be shot out of the air before I could even reach home._

 _When I awoke, it was pouring rain once more and I discovered I was bound hand and foot to a flogging post. Deprived of my shirt and jacket I stood exposed to the soldiers milling about saturated by the rain. None of them dared to come towards me, but the stares were provoking by themselves. Desperately, I wanted to hide._

 _I could hear Finis laughed behind me, but I couldn't see him, I could only see what he wanted me to see._

 _I started to strain against my bonds, attempting to free myself._

 _"Father has ordered us to collect all the angel blood we can. He is so very close to creating his dream and I must be of use to father."_

 _I managed to break one of my bindings holding my hands up in my struggle._

 _"Ah haha, do you think you are free?"_

 _The cold rain raced down my half naked form as something hot pierced the tender skin on my back and shoulder. I flailed wildly at the sensation, but a rope quickly encircled my torso and bound me to the post further. Movement became impossible as I struggled to breathe under the weight of the rope._

 _I realized what was going on and where I was. I was stationed in front of my house, abet a couple of leagues off. The boom overhead was cannon fire and thunder in tandem._

 _The huge balls blasted my home relentlessly and I could hear the screams of my family even as a hot blade ripped up in a jagged sawing fashion between my wing joint and back._

 _I felt my throat tearing as I screamed out in absolute pain and horror._

 _The slow carving motion of hot blade was the worst pain imaginable and I struggled with staying conscious as the edges of my vision turned red._

 _"You know this is because you escaped right?" Finis's face was next to mine holding my wing in his blood soaked hand. "These will made a great pillow for father..." He looked down tenderly at the wing as I feel my gut twist at the sight of my sawed off limb._

 _I realized what was happening through the pain. A sickening vision of clarity in the horror around me._

 _My escape had triggered a racial wide holocaust, in an effort to farm up large vats of blood in a short time span. In the same instance they were going deprive me of my home and dignity as a result of my betrayal. The pain I felt, was them slowly carving my wings off me. Using heated blades to cauterize the wound as they carved. I screamed myself hoarse as they reapplied the heated blade and continued the torture this time to the other wing._

 _The roll of thunder overhead drown out my pitiful screams._

 _The rain had soaked me to the bone. I was cold, so cold, and barely alive. I couldn't feel anything as they paraded the survivors in front of me. My dead eyes had stopped responding as my family, my clan, were paraded out in front of me under a tent._

 _Finis stood in front of my post, just on the inside of the tent to avoid getting wet. The leader of Twilight positioned himself just inside my line of vision as empty vats were brought into the tent._

 _"This is only possible thanks to your hard work, Aleister."_

 _There was a sound behind me, but I didn't care at this point who or why. I was utterly helpless and they were in complete control._

 _All I could see was red._

 _"Angels are so strong, but these new recruits of yours are quite capable. I am so very pleased with your results." The boy in front of me smiled at the person behind me. "You may execute them all."_

 _The small blond's smile turned his face turned to that of something absolutely evil. "Oh and do try catch all of it. Every last drop. It must not be wasted."_

 _In front of me, I watched as they slaughtered everyone I had ever cared about. Bleeding them dry and then hanging the corpses upside down to catch whatever blood they might have missed._

* * *

Van sensed the women at his side had stopped moving. He was quick to stop in kind, in order to prevent the rain from hitting her directly.

"Sierra?" His concerned voice fell on deaf ears and vacant eyes. The hunter was regretting his decision to ask her to go outside in this weather and he tried to think of someway to get her attention.

Eventually, I became aware of Van's steady breathing and grounded presence next to me as he called out my name once more.

"Van Helsing?" I turned my eyes to meet his concerned gaze.

Van's heartbeat sped up as Sierra's crisp blue eyes glazed over with red hues. The sight prompted him to make a sudden decision.

"We are going back." Van turned back around almost immediately. "You should not have left the mansion in this weather."

I looked at him in question, worried about his sudden change in tone and feeling his sudden apprehension.

"I am sorry! I was just thinking. I am very sorry I stopped, we can continue. Truly. Please?" I reached out and rested my hand on his arm, feeling the hunter's muscles tense under my touch.

Van was relieved as the normal blue color spread back out in her eyes, even the strange hints of silver were better then those red tones...but her hand trembled as she rested it on his arm.

"Please? I would really like to continue." She was begging him to continue even though he knew she was terrified.

This wouldn't do.

Van shook his head slowly. "I think we should return to the mansion."

He was surprised to see Sierra's face turn into a frown at his suggestion to turn back.

"I am already out here, so why should we turn back? You promised me a chance to blow off some of this penned up energy." I turned towards him, growling fiercely."I appreciate your concern Van Helsing, but I would much rather you follow through with your offer then to stop halfway."

Van shook his head again, his mouth turning up in a slightly exasperated smirk. "You certain are a strange women."

I sniffed mildly offended and stepped forward with confidence.

Van easily matched the angel's pace as she took several confident steps into the rain. Van moved the umbrella to follow her and then proceeded to take the lead once again.

* * *

I understood Van's intentions and where he was taking me as soon as it came into view.

It was a large abandoned warehouse. The whole place possessed an air of neglect. Some of the windows were altogether missing, others were broken or boarded up and the side walk was overrun with weeds. Large puddles gathered in the street and lead away from the building.

"Is this the place?" I surveyed the building as Van grasp the door and tugged it open.

"To be truthful, I haven't been here before but my contact suggested it."

"Contact?" I stepped into the building alert. The leaking sound of rain coming in from the windows and holes on the roof echoed throughout the building.

"Ah, Abraham. You are early." A man dressed in a tan coat, monocle, and a long grey beard walked out from around the corner.

"Good morning Aleister. I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

I backed up half a step and got ready to bolt towards the door.

The man in front of me was the same one who had been protecting Finis on the train heist. I had fought him and was well aware he was a capable fighter. His voice also set me on edge but I couldn't place it. I just knew I was uneasy and immediately distrustful.

I shot a quick look at Van, who was standing absolutely at ease, almost nonchalantly and completely off guard.

I held my ground thinking of what Van had told me earlier. I had nothing to fear with him protecting me.

"Ah, who is your pretty little friend there?" The old man took no offense at my strange actions, but Van was a little caught of guard at Aleister's question.

"My companion here is Sierra Arianell. Sierra, this is my good friend Jimmy A. Aleister."

I held out my hand solely with the intent of not embarrassing Van any further. The man took my extended hand lightly in his own and bowed over it.

"It is a pleasure to finally be introduced to you my dear, Abraham has told me so much about _you_."

 _Friend_?

Aleister let my hand go and I returned it to my side. "The pleasure is mine as well, I am delighted to meet one that Van Helsing identifies as a friend."

I gave him a stiff bow to punctuate my greeting. It was a touch more formal than the situation called for. Aleister laughed at my cold reception as Van shot me an inquisitive look, unsure of where my sudden formality was coming from.

"I have known Abraham a long time."

Van nodded confirming Aleister's words. 'He is the reason I ended up in the special ops unit. We fought in many battles together." Van's words were almost like a praise, somewhat idolizing in nature, and it felt completely out of character for the hunter I knew.

Van's words were setting off alarm bells in my head. It was like a low warning alarm blaring in my head that Aleister was dangerous and that I needed to proceed with utmost caution.

"So, do you work for Twilight then?" I asked the question nervously and they both laughed at me.

"Very astute of you my dear, I am second in command of Twilight. I believe we did indeed meet on that fateful train ride not all that long ago?"

I smiled brightly at Aleister. The grin hurt my face. "Ah, my apologies. I do remember a very skilled blade master, but I was quiet preoccupied during our first encounter that I don't think we were properly introduced."

Aleister's gaze dropped to my rapier with evident interest. "You are quite skilled yourself. I was quite shocked when you changed hands and actually improved. I believe that you might have been able to best me had we continued for much longer." He softly chuckled at his own comment as I smelled the lie.

Aleister turned back to Van. "I would have much preferred it if you had just surrendered. It would have been much easier to just to help you escape later."

Van shrugged as I glared at Aleister, my nerves mounting every time he spoke. The dark, almost tangible, aura of deceit was radiating from the man.

Would I have had a choice between going back out in the rain or staying in this room in with this man, I was _almost_ prepared to face the rain. However, I wasn't remotely willing to leave Van's side with this man still around.

Aleister observed that the woman in front of him was becoming more and more hostile and realized he had outstayed his welcome. "I will be taking my leave Abraham, before your girlfriend can glare at me any further. It has been a pleasure chatting with you both, if you will, please, excuse me."

With that Aleister left the warehouse and headed out into the rain with a tip of his top hat.

Van glared at me in high irritation.

"What was that about?" His voice was dangerously low, and I had to check myself from spilling my suspicions. Even if I did say everything that was on my mind, I didn't have any proof and none of them needed to know the rest of my story.

My reply to his question only succeeded in making the hunter angrier. "It's nothing."

Van pulled out his shotguns as I drew my rapier. We eyed each other up, realizing tensions were high.

"Nothing, you say. Your personality completely changed!"

I couldn't resist a quip. I was becoming just as frustrated as Van about this situation "So, you noticed?"

The rock salt blasted next to my ear and I felt it ruffle my hair as it went by. I realized Van was serious about trying to figure out what had caused my sudden change in attitude and I was forced to take the defensive.

I bolted behind some large wooden boxes and tried to think calmly. Van's footsteps were heavy as he slowly approached the boxes I was hiding behind.

I counted.

10, 9, 8...I waited until Van was about ten steps from rounding the corner to find me and then I acted. I slammed my shoulder against the heavy wooden crate and shoved with all my strength. The wood groaned under the sudden force and shot forward into the air.

Van assessed that he couldn't shoot the crate to divert its path with the current ammunition he had loaded into his guns. The hunter's combat perception was alerted to the danger as he heard the quick footsteps of Sierra approaching and jumped out of the way.

I followed the box into the air and leap toward Van. Rock salt, heavy and fully packed, slammed into my torso and my arm causing me to wince. The rock salt rounds really did pack a punch, and I realized Van was working once again, in a valiant attempt, to rid me of my open, injury prone, fighting style. Out of pure spite, I followed through with my plan as I felt the bruises start to form.

I caught Van as he jumped to the side to avoid my flying shield.

Van watched as Sierra leap over the box with a scowl. He used the chance to fire three rounds into her exposed form thinking it would halt her advance. It did not deter the angel and the hunter realized he was stuck on a one track collision path with her going to end up on top on him in mere seconds.

Our collision was like hitting a brick wall. Van landed on the ground first and easily bracing himself against my oncoming threat.

I swung my blade at him as I descended in an arc.

Van blocked the blade with his one shotgun and kicked me backwards with brute force.

Van's boot connected with my torso with a heavy thud and I let Van's kick carry me backward. My flight was halted suddenly as my back slammed into another heavy wooden crate. The two impacts succeeded in knocking the wind from me completely.

"You're taking too many unnecessary risks." The hunter pointed out what I already knew and I stood up shrugging and taking a couple of deep breaths.

I cracked my neck back and forth as Van advanced on me with loaded shotguns. I knew I had the advantage in close combat, so my goal was to get close enough to use my advantage. The problem was that Van also knew this, and the hunter was doing his best to get me to rethink my strategies as well as train me out of bad habits.

I finally got my breathing under control and tensed. Ready to spring once more as Van opened fired on me. The hunter had a slight smirk on his face, and I, regardless of my soreness, realized I had needed this. The corner of my mouth turned up into a smirk as I switched to my dominant hand.

Van noticed as Sierra passed her weapon to her other hand noted an instant difference as her stance changed. The soldier halted his advance momentarily, wondering what she had planned.

I walked calmly to the side, still working on regulating my breathing from my unintended impacts. However, the hunter wasn't going to give me time to recover as he took the offense once more. I followed the direction of his gun barrels and put on a burst of speed.

The change in Sierra's demeanor, stance, and capabilities was alarming to the soldier. The angel danced around his bullets with lethal grace and ease and he suddenly found that she was getting closer with each lithe step. Latently, the hunter realized that she was buying time, making him unload his ammunition and she was counting the shots until eventually he needed to reload.

Van stopped firing at will and started to more carefully plan his attacks. The angel picked up on his change in tactics and proceeded to rush in. The hunter brought up his gun just in time to stop her blade from cleaving him in two but the force of the blow made him slide back several paces regardlessly.

I didn't allow Van any time to recover. I thought about jumping forward, but something in the hunter's eyes had me advancing toward him from his other side. My reward was a narrow miss of a rock salt bullet, but I was able to get into range once more.

I attacked with a kick but the hunter manged to grab my leg, seemingly intent on throwing me.

I twisted, knowing this trick and grabbed onto his hand, grappling him.

Van grinned evilly at me and proceeded to throw me anyway, using his superior strength to break my hold.

I sailed through the air and twisted, managing, just barely, to skid on my knees rather then on my face. I was suddenly very glad I had wore the knee high boots. I took a second to gauge Van's position before I willed myself to get up, wincing as I did so.

"Do you want to continue?" Van asked with his eyebrow raised.

I gripped my blade and pointed it at him. "Don't think I am going to let you get off that easily. I am just getting warmed up."

* * *

The next hour was a sequence of me attacking and being repelled once again. I managed to land several solid hits without taking any serious damage, but we both understood this was just a way to vent our frustrations.

Deep down I was still feeling bitterly upset about what had happened and the shocking back-draft of losing someone I was linked with. The blinding pain that had radiated through my body was still something I was struggling to come to terms with and I took it out on Van.

My attacks staggered somewhere between my usual rashness and ruthlessly cold calculations as I tried to cope with my turbulent emotions. When I took time to plan my attacks, the hunter typically had trouble avoiding some kind of injury, but shortly after my success, I would do something stupid and I would eventually pay the price.

It was one such occasion that I ended up being thrown against the the wall, and had my lip split open out of force. I licked the blood from the small wound and sucked on it for good measure, while sliding down the wall to sit down on the dirt and dust encrusted floor for a short rest.

The hunter looked me over carefully, assessing the damage with a critical gaze. His expression was somewhere between annoyance, pain, and strong indications of disapproval. After all, I had just managed to rip a decent sized gash through both his jackets and shirt before finding purchase in his arm. I could see a small pool of blood collecting on the torn fabrics.

His heavy voice was colored with all the emotions that were reflected on his face. "I think we are done for today."

I cracked my knuckles and stretched before pushing myself up into standing position. The world wavered as the blood ran to my head. I stumbled forward, holding my head as the vertigo took hold. "I agree. I probably should have stopped before I hit that last wall."

Van forgot about the small stinging sensation on his arm in order to reach Sierra before she hit the floor.

I leaned against the wall, watching tiny droplets of my silver blood drop off my lip and onto the floor panting heavily.

"You're exhausted."

I felt Van's hand on my shoulder and I eased into his touch resting my shoulder against his chest.

Van ground his teeth in perseverance and anguish as she leaned in to him for support.

He was never sure how far to push Cardia or Sierra.

With new recruits, he could always just work them until they dropped, but Cardia never seemed to tire and Sierra wouldn't give him any signals he could pick up on until something was wrong. It was maddening to the former soldier. Aleister would be able to gauge their capabilities. Van made a mental note to ask his friend about it the next time he saw him.

I grasp my chest, feeling a shadow of pain from yesterday's events shoot through me. The soldier stood perfectly still as he braced me, his hand rested on my shoulder in support until my breathing steadied. It wasn't very long, maybe a minute at most. The pain subsided and I reached my hand into my jacket pocket in order to pull out my handkerchief. I rummaged around for a second one while I pressed the first one to my lip.

Van watched the silver blood streak down Sierra's lip, hating himself. He got too carried away with her every time and the blood dripping from her lip only served to further the point that he shouldn't have done any of this in the first place. At the same time, the hunter was quite impressed with the woman's actions today during training. From using the boxes as cover, being able to close the distance between her short range weapon and his ranged ones, to being able to land complete hits...The hunter grudgingly admitted that she was getting better.

Still...

Van's wounded arm twitched in pain. The hunter looked down from his thoughts to investigate the reason for the sudden twang of pain that was radiating up from at his arm to see Sierra wrapping one of her handkerchiefs around his bicep.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked warily.

I realized I was caught and I looked up to meet Van's annoyed stare. "I was..uh...I was taking care of you?"

Van scowled at her statement, causing her to wince.

"Please don't be mad." Her wide eyes pleaded with him as her light touch finished the second knot on the makeshift bandage.

"I am responsible for your condition, so I thought I should take care of it." I nervously shuffled my feet, peeking up through my lashes to see what the irritable hunter's response would be.

Van wouldn't meet my gaze as he turned away from me.

"Let's go." He strode away leaving me completely confused. I held the cloth back to my lip and hurried after him, not wanting to be caught out in the rain.

* * *

Van walked me back to the mansion slowly. I didn't want to say anything to him to cause him to be angry with me, so I also walked in repressive silence. The sound of distant thunder echoed overhead and the rain was only getting heavier. I gulped and looked out from under the umbrella with extreme apprehension.

Van watched his skittish walking companion flick nervous looks at the sky overhead and then survey their surroundings for cover. The hunter, thinking it would just be a pain to track her down and convince the angel to come back with him, decided to be proactive. "If your scared just take my arm. I told you before there is nothing to be afraid of."

I glanced at Van's arm. The one closest to me also happened to be the one I had just lanced open less the fifteen minutes ago. The white cloth stood out against Van's dark blue jacket and I steadfastly refused his offer.

Van tried to read his companions face. He watched as the thunder over head made her bite her already bloody lip and her body coiled with a nervous fight or flight energy. The hunter sighed and transferred the umbrella to his other hand as he wrapped his arm around her. "I really do not want to chase after you in this weather. There isn't anything to be scared about."

Van's arm slid around my torso and we came to a halt. The thunder overhead was still a far way off, but Van's actions were probably because I had just spotted an open cafe. I had been firmly calculating how fast I could run there and just how I could manage to convince Van to let me stay there until the rain passed.

Van felt Sierra tense under his firm grasp, her whole body recoiling to the sound of thunder overhead.

"The sooner we get back to the mansion, the sooner we can get out of this."

Van's tone of voice wasn't annoyed with me like I thought he was. If anything his tone just sounded like he was exasperated by the weather. I picked up on this fact quickly and did not want to risk him leaving me. I took a deep breath in order to attempt to calm my nerves.

I struggled with being able to control the conditioned responses to the rumbling overhead.

Van felt Sierra uncoil slowly as she focused on her breathing with her eyes closed. The hunter removed his arm from around her and tugged gently on her arm to get the angel to move. She opened her terrified blue eyes and nodded to him.

The pair was able to continue walking back towards the mansion.

* * *

"Care to explain this irrational fear?" Van tried to make sense of the why the angel was acting even more haphazardly then normal.

My boots skidded across the slick stonework in surprise. "Huh?"

Van quickly reached out a hand to steady the woman before she fell into a large puddle. "You are a different person when your fighting, I cannot even imagine why you would have such a problem keeping your footing outside of combat."

Van had experienced her surefootedness on numerous occasions along with amazing displays of dexterity and flexibility, so the hunter had a hard time fathoming that the same woman managed to trip over her own feet. Her easy transitions from graceful and dexterous to sheer clumsiness baffled him to no end. The women really was an enigma, one the soldier had a hard time wrapping his head around. It was frustrating.

Van held the umbrella over me as he drew me back from danger, soaking himself in the process. I blinked up at him confused by the question. "It...it reminds me of cannon fire…" I admitted, blushing, not meeting his intense gaze.

Van regretted asking her the question as soon as he heard the answer. He had not stopped to considered it before, but if Sierra's past was even remotely true... Van's hands balled into fists as the rain drenched his arm. The cold rain did nothing to cool his flaring temper and simmering hatred.

I noticed my umbrella had sped up. My feet skipped over the stones in order to keep pace with Van's angry strides. The irate hunter set a faster pace, unintentionally, but it worked to provide me with a welcome distraction from the rain.

"Van?" I caught up and looked up at my walking partner. "What's wrong? Does your arm hurt? What did I say that upset you?"

I eyed him nervously, as I had to make two strides to his one.

"Am I going that fast?" Van blinked as he realized how fast he was going and Sierra skidded down the stones trying to keep pace with him.

Van sighed and slowed down once more.

His visibly ill-at-ease companion gave him a hesitant smile and just asked about how he was feeling.

In truth, Van hadn't even realized his arm was soaked through, as he thought about what information Sierra had entrusted them with last night. The thought of Sierra worrying over him just proceeded to unsettle the hunter further, but he willed himself to keep pace with her.

Lucky the mansion was the next road over.

* * *

The rest of the walk back to the mansion was silent as I struggled to keep my emotions under control. This worked because Van had yet to respond to my questions and my brain was overwhelmed with what I might have said to make him mad as well as the rumbling of the overhead thunder.

Van, acting as a gentleman, held the door open for me when we got to the mansion.

Warily I darted inside the foyer with a visible relief.

It was still really early. The clock on the wall barely registering 6 am.

I turned around expecting the irate hunter to have followed me inside, but Van had let the door shut behind me without so much as an explanation. I ripped open the door to find the soldier walking away from me, already some distance off.

I took one terrified step out into the rain, then another, as lightning cracked overhead in a brilliant arch.

All the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I darted back inside.

The heavy door slammed shut behind me and I leaned against it as I started to cry.

* * *

Alt Chapter Silver Dribbles: Training Instincts - Features Van

* * *

Alt Chapter Silver Dribbles: Training Instincts - Features Van


	31. Chapter 31: Another Man's Jacket

Chapter 31: Another Man's Jacket

mpey manged to hear the sound of the front door opening and closing.

The damp, chilling, draft raced through the hallway giving him the shivers. The lanky redhead was on his way to start cooking breakfast when his keen ears picked up on the sound of soft crying. The redhead poked his head out of the dinning room to look down the hallway to see a drenched, dripping, woman leaning against the door sobbing into her hands.

"Heyy cutieee! It's a little too early for those attractive baby blues to be watering the floor." Impey approached me with a lazy, graceful, stride. His heavy boots warned me well in advance of his approach. The engineer's warm, strong, hands found mine and he pulled them away from my face as I continued to cry in terror and rejection.

His disarming smile tried to cheer me up. "You're just upset cause your all wet and desperate with no one to comfort you. Don't worry I am here to service your every desire!"

Impey's more than slightly truthful and cringe worthy pickup line, made me hiccup and jerk my head up in response. "P-pardon m-me?"

Impey continued to smile at me, giving me a cheerfully bright outlook that was not reciprocated in the least. Thunder boomed over head and I almost jumped into Impey's arms in fright.

"Ah, its the thunder. Whatever made you decide to go out there in the first place?" Impey checked over my sopping wet form and patted my head. "Whatever. Come on, let's get you something warm to eat and get you dried off."

Impey let me white knuckle his hand as he lead me into the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the warm kitchen, the cheerful redhead easily lifted the soaking wet angel up onto the counter and proceeded to put the tea kettle on before he started looking around for something to dry her off with. The redhead sighed at his luck. The engineer could only locate drying towels, and he sighed once more as the redhead realized that he failed to have a jacket he could offer her. "Personally I would offer her the jumpsuit, but something tells me that she isn't ready to see all my pristine glory cooking breakfast in just my boxers..."

Impey slammed his head on the cabinet as he withdrew his head. "Ah, sorry for the wait, I could only find these."

The redhead walked over to where he had left the weeping angel on the counter and looked around puzzled. He quickly realized that the woman was no where to be found.

With a dejected sigh the engineer looked a little closer around the last place he had left her. The redhead was able to locate a few droplets of water that had manged to leaked off of angel's long tresses. He followed the droplets to the nearest pantry and he tried to pull open the door. Impey was not surprised to find that the door wouldn't open willingly.

"Sierra?" He knocked politely and there was a hiccup from within. "Baby come on, please open the door?" Impey pleaded and begged without any ceremony and the door opened just a fraction.

The redhead was not sure he had ever seen anyone so frightened in his life and the engineer's cheerful face fell. "Sierra…" He held out the towels. "These were all I could find. Could you?" A trembling hand extended itself from the door towards him and the redhead gently set the towels in it.

The tea kettle blew and the arm disappeared in a flash, along with the towels. The pantry door abruptly slammed shut on the redheads shocked face.

"Damn it!" Impey raced over to the teapot and got it to quiet down. The engineer looked back at the pantry door with a sigh and rubbed his nose tenderly.

"How bout some tea bright eyes?" Impey's eyes watered as he asked the hiding angel if she wanted something warm to drink. The redhead didn't hear a response but there was a muffled sneeze. Impey hurried to make the tea.

* * *

The engineer folded his lanky frame to sit cross legged on the floor while he waited for Sierra to open the door back up so he could hand her his freshly made tea.

"Come on Sierra, baby girl…" Impey pleaded with renewed energy. "I made this new tea flavor just for you. It's orange because I know you like fruits..." He waved the tea cup in front of the door trying to entice the terrified angel to come out.

Saint watched Impey waving a steaming tea cup full of tea in front of the door to the pantry with a puzzled expression."Ah, good morning Impey. Can I inquire as to what you are up to waving a cup of tea in front of my pantry?"

Impey about dropped the tea cup onto the ground as Saint's voice startled him. "Ah, Saint-G. Morning!"

The lanky redhead set the tea cup by the door and hurried to get the count his own teacup. "I found Sierra out by the front door a little while ago soaking wet and I brought her in here to get warmed up. She's taken up residency in the pantry though... and it's making it a little difficult to focus on getting breakfast ready…"

Both men's gazes shifted to the creaking of the door. Impey regretted his thoughtless sentence the moment he said it. "I didn't mean it that way! Aww baby please don't cry!"

Impey didn't stand a chance as the angel started crying once more as she extracted herself from the confines of the pantry, under the impression she was being a burden to him.

"I didn't mean it like that baby, please! I promise! I am sorry!" Impey crouched down in front of the door as Sierra just kept crying and tried to get up off her knees. The flustered redhead reached forward and glanced to his side as Saint crouched down next to him.

The count extended his hand at the same time Impey did. "My dear, please do not be so distressed." Saint quickly picked up on the angel's wet clothes and shot a look at Impey.

"Ah, no! No, that's not my fault!" Impey backed away from the closet protesting the evil eye Saint was giving him. Impey's sudden departure allowed the count to have more room to get closer to the angel. With Impey no longer in his way, Saint leaned forward and covered Sierra's ears with his hands as she attempted to shy away from him.

I felt Saint's hands place themselves on either side of my head as I tried to dry my tears. The thunder rumbled, but Saint's hands muffled the sound and all I could do was stare at him with wide, crying eyes.

Saint smiled at the weeping angel and pulled her into his chest. She followed him deafly, intent on seeking a safe harbor from the storm and she found it in Saint's hands. The count's eyes slid open at the sight of a slight cut on her lip and the remnants of silver blood that lingered at the corner of her mouth.

The count stood up, and Sierra followed him willingly as he continued to provide coverage from the tortuous sounds. Saint smoothly then led the way out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Impey followed the pair like a mother following her chicks with the abandon drying cloths looking lost.

Saint spied Impey's improvised drying towels but nodded him over to the hearth. The engineer understood what Saint was directing him to do and the redhead jumped to get a fire started. The count slowly pulled his hands away from Sierra. "My apologies, my dear, but if you do not mind..." Saint proceeded to tugged at the strings on his jacket and the article of clothing fell away from his shoulders easily.

When Saint had removed his hands I immediately closed my eyes and covered my ears hoping not hear the rolling storm outside. The soft fabric fell around my shoulders with a residual warmth at the same time I felt something rough fall over my head. I opened my eyes in surprise to find Saint's soft, warm, jacket settled over my body.

Impey seemed to sense that I was looking around to see what he was doing and he looked up from the lighting a fire in the hearth with a grin. The engineer had streaked fresh soot smeared across his face. "Check out this new invention! It makes lighting fires a breeze." He held up a hand sized machine, that clicked and then flames burst out of the end.

I stared at the flames, and then turned my gaze back to the hearth. The flames were starting to warm me, but my wet clothes were uncomfortable. Impey sat back and lounged by my feet, his back pressed against my legs in comfort.

I felt a tender scrubbing sensation, which caused my head to tilt to the side involuntarily as a towel worked to dry my hair. I peered out from under the towel to see Saint's gloved hand. Another peel of thunder rocked the mansion. I leaned forward in desperation and put my arms around Impey's neck before burying my face in his count dutifully proceeded to lightly scrub my hair dry.

The redhead smelled a lot like grease and smoke, even this early in the morning. It was a very mechanical smell, but there was also the hint of something else. Something, I couldn't quite place, but the scent overwrote the vivid memories and allowed me to relax.

Saint allowed Sierra to latch onto Impey after seeing her recoil and look ready to bolt for the door at a moment's notice. If it stopped her from from returning to a closet to be alone in fear, the count was willing to tolerate almost anything.

The lanky redhead, for once, looked stunned at the turn of events and was sitting almost as still as a statue as the women pressed herself against him, gripping onto his neck almost for dear life.

Saint gently towel off Sierra's hair, observing restlessly as her trembling stopped as the thunder traveled into the distance.

* * *

A couple of hours later the vampire hunter managed to make his way back to the mansion. The sound of breakfast being served told Van that he was late, and the hunter was well aware of the fact. It had been difficult finding the morning paper in the rain torrent and he was more than content to feel heat radiating from the dining room. The scene that greeted him inside was not much different then what he normally was a part of.

It was what Sierra had on that caught Van's interest the most. Her halfway dried jacket was draped over the chair nearest the hearth to dry, and in its stead, she was wearing Saint's jacket.

The draped purple looked striking on her, and Van had to consciously look away from Sierra's exposed arms, tight black tank top, and leather corset underneath to keep from staring. The hunter coughed lightly, and crossed over to the hearth quickly.

Van started to shed his jacket with the intent to hang in up to dry, before they left for Isaac's lab after breakfast. He had his jacket half way off before he realized way he couldn't remove one arm. Van scowled and grabbed the the binding on his arm before tugging off crudely. The hunter proceeded to hang his jacket next to Sierra's, feeling more than a little defensive and hot under the pressure in the room.

The hunter was unsure of the cause of his sudden discomfort as he pulled out his chair and sat down in his normal spot at the table.

Fran caught site of Van pulling a blood soaked bandage off his arm, and the rest of the group slowly noticed the blood on the jacket that was now hanging on display.

"Van Helsing, what happened to your arm?" Cardia asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Van scowled and was forced to smooth his response before answering. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so defensive, but he was rankled by the innocent question none the less. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

I watched Van remove the handkerchief with a slight yank and quickly needed to look away out of embarrassment. Saint caught my flush cheeks and my sudden reaction and leaned over to put his hand on my knee. I glanced down at it and put my hand over top of his and gave it a slight squeeze.

Saint's face only marginally registered the surprise he felt as Sierra responding to his touch. The count's quick mind started working out what had happened earlier that morning.

Judging by the blood on Sierra's lip, some of the bruises he had glimpsed when he had finally managed to convince her to remove her wet jacket, and the soggy state they had found her in, the count got a decent idea that the pair had slipped out of the house for an early morning training session. The almost trivial stain and tear on Van Helsing's jacket was just a testimony that Sierra had managed defend herself, at least to some degree, against the human weapon.

Saint was torn between being feeling proud of the result and an general unease at the unpermitted outing...

Saint felt a slight tap on his shoulder and noticed the angel standing by his arm.

"Can I take this will me while I go change?"

Saint was caught off guard by the unexpected request. The count smiled slowly as he brought Sierra's hand to his lips and kissed it softly, well aware of the glares he was receiving from across the table from the rest of his guests. "You may, I have no qualms with you wearing it for the duration. I find that you look quite stunning in it."

I smiled as I felt the soft brush of Saint's lips against me skin, feeling more confident then I had been all morning due to the rain. I felt uneasy and having Van in the room was making me want to retreat. "I am going to shower. I will be back shortly."

Saint nodded his approval and reluctantly let go of the lady's hand, feeling a bit forlorn. "If I don't see you in the next half hour we will start checking every closet in this mansion to make sure your alright."

I wrinkled my nose at Saint's remark. "Let's hope it doesn't come back to that..."

Van shot Fran a suspicious look as Fran just gave the hunter a lost look in return, neither of them knowing what had happened.

Impey on the other hand was watching Sierra with more longing then normal, and even the count watched Sierra leave the room with an unsettling demeanor...

Lupin, Cardia, and Delly blinked at each other and just continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Author Note:

So how about a comment! Who is Sierra going to end up with: Fran, Van, or Saint?


	32. Chapter 32: Down Into The Depths

**Chapter 32: Down Into The Depths**

Lupin wasn't going to let an opportunity go to waste.

"So, Van Helsing, did you happen to have a busy morning?"

The look Van shot Lupin made his blood run cold, but sometimes the gentleman thief just didn't know when to stop.

The group was hiking through a well established forest under the supervision of dark grey storm clouds under a light rain. The group was on it's way to the graveyard in order to confirm that Issac's lab was in the assumed location. The mood was sour and silent so Lupin was attempting to push his point home.

"Apparently Impey found Sierra abandon at the front door this morning, wet _and_ crying. Do we need to have a little chat about how _not_ to make women cry?"

The stoic hunter refused to answer the thief's jibing questions.

Cardia was following just behind Lupin and she gave a small cry that forced the thief to turn the whole of his attention to her. Lupin had to leave off lecturing the hunter in order to quickly to reach out a hand to help Cardia as her boot got caught in the mud.

The rain was currently holding but both women held umbrella's to stave off the dampness and the threat from the looming storm clouds.

Initially, Cardia's poisonous condition had caused the group to panic about her ability to join the mission, but sound reason and logic from Fran had dispelled the initial fear about taking Cardia out into the rain would melt her or the ground she walked on.

That conversation ended with Fran's logical explanation of "Her poison is water soluble. We know this because the shower doesn't melt when she uses it." Lupin had reluctantly agreed as Cardia had beamed at Fran and showed enthusiasm to accompany the group.

Still, umbrella's firmly in hand, the group wandered into a clearing overgrown with grass, flowers, and warped rocks.

It was the graveyard.

Fran was lagging at the rear just behind with Saint, and they both watched me with apprehension as everyone else progressed further onto the gravesite.

"Alright guys, what's with the strange looks?" I snapped as I almost tripped over both men as they tried to guide me through the uneven gavesite.

When we got into the graveyard, I had almost needed to turn back. The air was noxious, toxic, despairingly emotional that lingered over the area was instantly draining to me. I felt an unsteady, rapid, feeling begin to take hold in my chest and body. A sickness was begin to form in the pity of my stomach, and I felt a leech on my person that made it difficult to move. The dreaded and toxic-ly similar leeching feeling was very similar to what I had experienced in the vampire graveyard where we had met Delly.

"Really you two!" I stopped and threw my umbrella at Fran, quickly out of patience with the pair as we progressed further into the graveyard. "This is hardly necessary!" My temper flared as the result of the collective atmosphere took its toll on my good humor.

"But…" Fran's weak protest was nothing against my exasperation at this point. The doctor grabbed the umbrella as it flew at him with a small fumble.

"You are treating me like I will run off or faint at any second!"

Saint chuckled at the women's frustration at the undesired attention. "My dear, you look so attractive when you are flustered."

Fran joined in, holding the umbrella over me without any problems. "...That blush is quite cute on you."

In response to my firmly annoyed look they both just gave me polite, teasing smiles, and I threw my hands up into the air in exasperation. "Really guys, I am alright, I promise."

Saint laced his hand in mine as if to undermine my statement. "That is quite an unfair assessment. I believe I found you locked in my pantry cupboard just this morning. What would you do if it started to thunder once more I wonder?"

Fran also laced his free hand in mine and gave me a very concerned look. I suspected he might have a hunch that I wasn't feeling well as the doctor's green eyes narrowed giving his own explanation behind his behaviors. "The last time we took you in a graveyard it took you days to recover and there was a real plausibility that you could have died."

I squeezed their hands as their statements echoed in my head, my heart hammering in my chest. Being caught in a thunderstorm, in the middle of a graveyard was very high on the list of scenarios that I wanted to avoid in my life. I felt my blood start to pound as I even entertained the idea that it was a remote possibility. I desperately grasped for anything that could redirect their attention away from me. "How about you guys stop teasing me and help Lupin and Van look for an entrance? The faster we wrap this up the faster we get back home..."

Fran noticed all the color had drained from the angel's face as a result of their statements. "Are you sure?"

The three of us stopped beside Cardia as the other men had already disbursed into the graveyard. I grabbed Cardia's hand to prove to them I would be alright.

"I will watch Sierra, it's not a problem." Cardia offered as she smiled at Fran and Saint to dispel their fears. I stood at Cardia's side and put my head on her shoulder. Something about her just gave me a calming feeling, and I just wanted cuddle her like I would a sister.

"You look kind of ill." Cardia commented to me once the guys were out of earshot.

"Mmm..for real I don't feel that great here. It's really...draining..." Cardia stoked my hair tenderly as we watched the guys search for the entrance.

"An laboratory under a graveyard...your father surely was an eccentric fellow." Saint returned from searching the graveyard as the rest of the group joined back up to discuss their findings.

Van returned next, overhearing the count's comments. "Are we quite certain that there is an underground lab here in this place?"

Fran shook his head in emphasis as he rejoined up. "Yes, I believe so. These graves have been here for a very long time."

I turned and checked the dates on the gravemarker closest to me. The dates were weather worn and hard to make out. "Roughly four hundred years or so, that's not that long ago…"

Fran raised his eyebrow at my comment and I caught a strange gleam in Saint's eye and Fran continued his train of thought. "They have been here since the black plague swept through London. According to our records, if they are to be believed, then that sickness killed off nearly one third of Britain's population."

I knelt down before the gravesite and said a quick prayer. "It is quite sad…"

Fran knelt down next to me. My other side was quickly filled by Saint.

Fran continued his story as I prayed silently. "No one understood what was causing the illness, so many people fell into a panic. It was a very dark time for Britain. The facility below this graveyard was actually used as a quarantine ward for everyone that was suspected of being infected. All records of these kinds of plague wards were destroyed following a public outcry some time later. This place was meant to be forgotten by history..."

The hunter watched as the angel kneel before an unknown grave and muttered. "Isaac set his eyes on this place for a reason and it became his secret laboratory regardless."

Impey laughed nervously as he joined the group. "Ugh...It is really creepy here. Like way too creepy. It might be convenient to work under, but how could someone really set up shop here knowing half of that?"

I got up from my prayer as Cardia cast her eyes downward to Impey's comment. "..."

Impey struggled to correct his statement. "...Huh?! Cardia, its just my personal preference! You understand right…?"

Cardia's gaze drifted over the long forgotten graves solemnly. "It's alright Impey, I was thinking something similar. It is kind of creepy here, it just doesn't feel right."

Kind of creepy. That wasn't even close the words I would use to describe it. Then again, I just just spent over five years, confined in a lab very similar to the one we were looking to enter. I felt an involuntary shudder run through me and Cardia looked over at me confused.

I gave her a weak smile in response. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Fran stood up next to me. "Isaac probably had his own reasons for choosing this location."

I bit my lip and gave Fran my opinion. Bitterly I explained. "About a month ago I was walking through a graveyard very similar to this, having been kept captive underground in one of these facilities for years. I think I can say its disturbing and understanding _why_ he chose this location doesn't really matter to me."

Fran's eyes looked away from me, not quite willing to meet my unsteady gaze."I need answers, Cardia needs answers, we all need answers and the only way we are going to find them is by discovering that lab."

Lupin's loud voice cut through our sour conversation with no concern for the repressive atmosphere. "Hey! Everyone! I found it!"

The gentleman thief had been the one who had wandered the farthest off and we hurried over to him as the rain started to sprinkle. I wrinkled my nose up at the sky in displeasure and looked around for a place to shelter as the droplets began to make pitter-patter sounds on my umbrella.

As we drew closer to Lupin, we noticed that the thief had moved one of the crypt doors and there was a long, dark, path that descended deep underground. I froze at the sight of the dark hole that threatened to consume me while listening to the rain ping off my umbrella. I felt a rising tension and panic slowly start to bubble forth.

Saint peered down into the entrance. "...This is quite a narrow entrance. It must have been a trial of willpower to carry all of the lab equipment down there."

Lupin waved off Saint's concern. "There probably is another, larger entrance somewhere else. Come on, we can't learn any of Isaac's secrets if we don't go down there and explore." Lupin turned to Cardia and then to me. "Are you ready?"

We both nod to him.

I steeled my gaze at the hungry darkness and replied with a firm voice."I am ready."

"..Yes." Cardia's response was more reluctant, while mine was colored with concern. I had a terrible feeling I would not like what I was going find in _this_ underground lab anymore then what I found in the last one.

Lupin grinned at the two of us, as if to give us encouragement and strength. "There might be traps or other dangers, so I will lead the way. Let's line up so our ladies here are in the middle."

With that statement, Lupin took his first step down into the darkness. Slowly, we all entered the narrow stairway. As soon as we were all in I heard a grinding sound. Wincing I turned around to look back behind me. The last thing I seen was Van's dark silhouette standing at the very back of the group as the crypt door slid shut behind us. The closing door snuffed out our only source of light.

I held my breath as it closed, fighting off the growing panic of being trapped underground in a confined space once again. In front of my there was a different noise. The sound of clicking. The machine Impey had shown me this morning, rang out. There was the small flame produced and Impey held the flame to the lantern he had been carrying with a smile.

Our way now lit, we continued down the long dark stairway.

I felt like I was being eaten alive, but I had no place to turn to and no place to run. My crisis training eventually kicked in and I felt a calm wave come over me as I set my panic to the side in order to concentrate on the objective ahead of me. As we walked further into the depths of the earth, it was actually calming in a certain sense that we were proceeding, slowly, towards the truth.

Lupin's voice called out softly. "I think we finally made it."

Impey's warm lantern light outlined a large empty hallway.

Lupin stepped out from the staircase moving silently, as a only a master thief could. Impey passed the lantern over the stone walls once more was the last one in the party, Van, stepped out onto the even path. The bright shining light bounced off the walls, but the hall was too expansive and too long. The small light was no match for the darkness and it failed to give us even the slightest inkling of where hallway ended and when.

Saint brushed his finger tips over the walls as we followed the hallway down its pre-constructed course. "Hmmm...from the design of this hallway, this construction would seem capable of withstanding a fairly large operation."

Even Saint's voice echoed eerily down the hallway, his soft voice reverberated off the walls in a haunting melody.

The steadily moving light coming from Impey's lantern halted as the redhead examined an offset mark in the wall. "Hold on a second Lupin. A facility like this might have some….hold on!" There was a faint click and Impey's proud voice alerted the party of an incoming change. "Ah! What do you guys think?"

After the small noise from Impey and then the sound of faint humming could be heard. Slowly flicking all around us, sconces jumped to life to illuminate the hallway every few feet.

Lupin gave a short whistle of amazement. "What is this…?"

Van examined the light sources with a passing interest. "This certainly seems like we have found the right place."

Cardia looked at the twinkling lights in amazement. "Oh? What is this light? It's different from our gas lamps."

I found myself taking a step away from the light involuntarily.

Fran took a good look at the lights commenting as he did so, as Impey's face filled with amazement and adoration. "Hmmm...these are not gas lamps. I wonder what is causing the light….wait a second! This is electricity!"

"What is electricity?" Cardia tilted her head in confusion, the foreign word rolling off her lips with a bit of trouble.

I took another step backwards as Saint's soft voice whispered in my ear. "You look ready to bolt, perhaps you should calm down my dear."

I froze as Saint's lips were close enough to brush the tip of my ear.

Fran explained to Cardia as the group progressed ahead of us. "Electricity is an energy form that your father was researching to use as an alternative power to the gas lamps. The concept for its uses has been contemplated by researchers for a while now, but I was unaware anyone had actually harnessed it for practical use…"

Impey shook his head before correcting Fran. "Actually its properties and usage are becoming pretty common in certain fields. For example if you remember the airship race? That aether communicator they used to broadcast the race was partly powered by electricity."

Fran waved off Impey's example. "You can't count that device. The inventors of the communication device don't actually know how it operates. They just copied one of Isaac's designs."

Impey puffed up at Fran's write off of the engineers. "Hey, Hey! I think you are underestimating us too much! Even I have at least a basic understanding of how electricity works!"

We continued down the path as Fran and Impey continued their heated discussion on electricity and its marvels. As I progressed further down the tunnel however, my mark started to throb, with each passing step came a new wave of pain. I lay my hand over my mark briefly before I continued on.

"I am coming..." I whispered softly, intent on following the pain wherever it was leading me.

"What…? Impey! You actually understand how it works? You really can be a genius sometimes!" The excited pair continued down the hallway well ahead of the normal group.

Lupin gave them a cautious warning as he walked beside Cardia. "Hey, wait up you two! Try not to get too far ahead, we have no idea what is waiting for us up there."

"Oh...sorry! I just got so caught up…" Fran turned back to us apologizing as he paused and waited for us to get closer.

Impey just waved back at us and wrote off Lupin's warning. "This whole place is a engineering masterpiece full of the latest and greatest technology! I feel super excited just being here!" The engineer looked longingly at the orbs of light powered by electricity.

Lupin scowled the pair and gave them a sound lecture about wandering off into unknown locations, while Saint and Van seem perfectly content to just follow behind me. I glanced back as the hallway leading to the surface faded into the dark.

"At least I can't hear any thunder down here…" I whispered to no one in particular as the gentle slope of the hallway turned further downward.

Saint must have heard my comment this time because he started laughing. "Haha...I suppose so. However it is a bit unsettling here to say the least. It is also quite fascinating at the same time. I can hardly fault them for being excited." Saint's voice wandered up from behind me making me shiver as my pain and apprehension grew with each passing step.

Van paused to observe the towering archways. "This building itself seems quite old."

I shot a look at the walls and ceiling as Van draw my attention to them. My guarded eyes noted that the same engravings appeared to be just as old as the one in other lab I had been in.

"...If he had the whole place reinforced and rebuilt from scratch to suit his needs, Isaac was defiantly an eccentric character to say the least."

I was focusing on the conversation behind me as Lupin continued forward in the lead once more. The thief continuously checked for traps as we progressed down the hallway. Impey and Fran followed behind him at a slight distance, still discussing their technology findings.

Saint's voice took a dark turn, causing the hair on my arms to raise in alarm. "Those who distance themselves from the rest of the world are seen as heretics, but there are more than a few among them that are truly talented."

I tried to sooth my instincts, my cool voice surprised the pair as I added my two cents into the conversation. "Isaac _was_ very eccentric, I can promise you that. Just try being stuck in one of these labs for five years and you'll be able to see just how _eccentric_ he was."

My comment quieted the group with no one willing to meet my gaze. I grazed my hand across the wall as we walked further.

Slowly, it seemed like the path started to widen.

Lupin's observed this slow progression as well. "So...when it comes time to actually investigate, how should we go about handling it? The safest thing we should do is stick together…"

We came to a large intersection with many paths leading off in multiple directions. The group stopped and looked around slowly.

Van scarcely waited for Lupin to finish his sentence before sharply informing the group of his decision. "I am going to do my own investigation."

Lupin shrugged and looked at Van questioningly. "I figured as much. Just for the record though, may I inquire as to the reason?"

Van's expression was cold as he answered Lupin's question. "I have my own reasons. I have determined that it will be more effective for me to move on my own then as part of this group."

Van's careless words strung and I took a half a step back from him involuntarily. I balled my hands into a fist to suppress my pain as my mark seared with pain...but I did not wanting to worry any one. Everyone's attention was still on Van, but Cardia was next to me and she felt me brush my arm against her. She quickly turned her head to examine me, as my movement was an unsuccessful attempt to halt the pain.

Van's voice only grew colder as he scowled at the group, his arms folded in an completely unapproachable manner. "Any objections? I did only join forces with you all as a temporary measure so we could achieve our separate goals."

Cardia glanced at me and then at Van. "Thats...right…"

Saint stepped forward to break the tension. "If that is the case, I think I will go off on my own as well. This is definitely an interesting place. Just due to the sheer size of this facility alone, it might be a good idea for us to split up in order to search the facility more efficiently."

Lupin's face held an exasperated look and then the thief sighed. "Well, it's not like we are all tied to each other. I am fine with all of us going our separate ways from here."

Impey shrugged and chimed in. "We did originally all come together because we had our own goals."

Fran stepped forward and offered a suggestion. "Then...Lupin, why don't we all search separately? Of course, we will report back right away if we find anything of interest."

Lupin nodded, conceding to the wishes of the group. "Sure, sure. Alright, for the time being, let's disband. We can meet back here when we are all ready to leave."

The group nodded at this solution. Everyone started to disperse, checking out the paths that most interested them.

Lupin threw a word of caution to the group as we all investigated the routes. "Before we all leave, if anyone feels like you are in danger, just give us a shout."

Cardia didn't quite understand what Lupin was concerned about. "What danger...?"

Lupin nodded and gave Cardia a fleeting smile. "Call it a thief's intuition. This laboratory is not giving off any good vibes, and I think it's probably best if we are in and out of here quickly."

Cardia looked the the group as I picked a path. Something seemed to be calling out to me and my mark was responding in kind. As I decided on a path, feeling both hurt and relief at the same time.

Lupin scowled as I started to head down my own path. "Sierra, Cardia both of you shouldn't wander off alone. Just tag along with someone and look for any clues as you go along."

Cardia nodded, accepting Lupin's proposal without protest.

I, on the other hand, shot Lupin a look of disdain. "If you are all heading off on your own, I am heading off by myself as well."

This caused all the men to look at each other in apprehension. They all knew the angel could and would make rash decisions if they left her alone.

I scowled at everyone. "I can take care of myself. I will be sure to follow the rules and give a shout if I have any problems."

Van's scowl just grew deeper as he stepped forward. The hunter was feeling guilty for the change in Sierra's mood and general testiness, and was willing to do something to make amends for his earlier mistakes. "I will accompany you. While it is true that you can defend yourself, you are tired from this mornings practice and a risk because of the rain outside. If you panic I can stop you."

The rest of the party approved of Van's proposal as I just looked at him in shock and slightly angry disappointment that he only viewed me as a liability.

"Are you sure that I wont just be in your way, Van?" I sneered at him suspiciously as he moved to my side.

"..."

I shrugged at his silent response and started walking down the hall.

* * *

We walked for sometime.

"You're not looking so good." The hunter observed as sweat broke out on the angel's forehead as she continued to put one foot in front of the other. "Just what are you looking for?"

We had passed several doors at this point and Van had attempted to investigate each one. On the other hand, I just continuously pressed forward slowly.

Even at Sierra's slow pace, Van had not stayed to investigate anything. There was nothing of interest in the rooms he explored while his companion just steadily dogged her way forward.

"I don't want to know what I am looking for, but I don't have much of a choice." I panted lightly as I progressed onward. Eventually, there was a large pulse of pain as I stood outside a blank section of wall. My heart hammered in my chest as I simply struggled for breath.

There hunter had darted into a nearby room a few seconds ago to investigate, as he had been observing my slow progress and a seemingly empty hallway.

I looked around the wall and discovered what I was looking for.

"This sucks." I swore as I punched the wall right in the location of the hidden electrical panel. The electronic crumpled under my inhuman strength with ease, causing the door to slide open automatically.

Van heard the crunch of the mechanical panel and was unsure of what he had just heard. He did hear Sierra swear though and called out to check in on her. "What was that noise?"

I refused to respond to Van's callings as the door frame in front of me opened to reveal a well lit room in front of me.

* * *

Van sensed something wasn't right from the second Sierra had stepped foot in the lab, but he wasn't going to call her out for it.

Out of everyone, Cardia had to most reason to want to be down here in this forsaken place, while Sierra, on the other hand had no logical reason at all. She was under Saint's protection, and had the most reason out of all of them to want to avoid this place. However, for whatever reason the hunter had yet to determine, she had volunteered to go out with the group in the rain, to a graveyard, to another one of Isaac's labs.

Van found no fault in Sierra's bravery and the rest of the group had been just as silently observant. He did wonder what pressed her to drive herself so hard. When the angel had offered to go off on her own, not just Van had been alarmed. Truthfully, if the hunter was to give it much thought, he had half expected her to just tag along with Saint or Fran given her current condition. Maybe it was just her constitution, but she was steadily losing color as they progressed further into the labs.

Not that anyone blamed her for wanting to explore, but the hunter flat out refused to let her wander off on her own when she looked like that.

So, Van tracked slowly behind her, exploring the rooms at will as she just passed by them without so much as a look. The hunter got the impression the angel knew where she was going as she lead him through a maze of tunnels despite her protests that she had no idea where she was headed.

Van ducked into another room, one that looked to be full of papers and documents. The whole place had them scattered about and stacked on to of each other in mounds. This soldier scowled and picked up a few out of disinterest and began scanning their contents reluctantly.

There was a sound from outside in the hallway as the dull crunching sound of electronics being broke reached the hunter's keen ears. The sound worried the hunter and he called out to Sierra to make sure she was alright. "What was that noise?"

The soldier waited a few seconds and he realized that he wasn't going to get a response. Van hurriedly threw down the papers he had been scanning to check on Sierra. The hunter jumped over a table covered in books and papers feeling an uneasy dread.

The alerted hunter slid into the hallway and looked around hurriedly.  
His alarm rose when he could not locate the angel anywhere.

* * *

I heard Van's heavy footsteps hurrying to locate me and determine the cause of the disturbance. I quickly assessed the doorway to find a way to close it before Van could get to me. The electronic door pad was sparking, maybe Impey could salvage it, but currently there was no hope for it. I hurriedly stepped inside the lab and grabbed the heavy reinforced steel door and heaved with all my might. The door started to move. Slowly at first, then picking up speed quickly, the heavy door swung shut with a slam. I flung the bolt in place and took a step back, my chest heaving as I realized I had just locked myself into another blood lab.

I slowly turned around to face the horrors that awaited me.

* * *

"Sierra!" Van's voice was an angry shout as the hunter watched the door shut without him.

I heard Van's muffled voice calling for me, but I couldn't answer if I had wanted to. I looked around into the well lit room in absolute mute horror to face the tanks.

Inside each watery, tank, preserved and suspended, were the floating decapitated heads of my entire clan and race.

Involuntarily I dropped to my knees, rendered mute once more. I could identify everyone within eye shot. Several of them were from my clan, along with several others that were from other families in my clan. I shook as my chest tightened, but the pain had stopped. This room, my clan, had been calling for me. This is what I was meant to find down here.

Silently, I let my eyes roll over the containers making a mental tally of who was accounted for. I was unable to look away, lest I dishonor their sacrifices. My eyes quickly picked out my mother, father, grandparents, uncles, aunts, even my cousins. I felt myself slipping deeper into despair as I wandered among the tanks. My eyes quickly picked out on two tanks at the back that were different. I honed in on the two tanks at the very back of the room as a mute horror scream ripped through my body.

I raced toward the back of the room, darting between the hundred of tanks swimming with dismembered heads in an effort to reach floating bodies in the back.

My foot caught on the raised platform step that the two tanks were displayed on and I slipped forward falling to the ground. My hands flew out to stop me, and I caught myself, my face inches from the ground. I struggled to get to my feet, my boots had a hard time collecting purchase on the waxed marble floor. The pain from my fall never even registered, as I pushed myself up, scarcely daring to breathe.

I ran past the floating heads of my clan and skidded to a halt in front of the two raised tanks situated on either side of a silver drenched table. The two bodies in front of me were perfectly suspended and fully preserved regardless of the scene on the table.

They looked like the difference between of night and day.

Lucas's long black hair floated around him as huge needles were impaled directly into his heart and the rest of his flesh at key artery points. I was forced to looked away from my brothers abused corpse trying not to puke, to examine Michael in the tube next to him. His platinum hair was much shorter, barely more than an inch or two and he looked completely unharmed. It was easy to assume that the king of angel's could just be sleeping.

I grasp my chest as my heart hammered in my chest at the sight of my lost love. Frantically, I looked around for a way to release him from the tube. My eyes scanned past the blood crusted table in my search for some sort of control panel.

There was a thunderous bang from the door I had just shut as I located a switch terminal in the back. The switches, joysticks, and buttons meant nothing to me, but I studied it intently ignoring the hammering on the door. I gave up and just pressed a button. The lid lifted on Michael's tank and I covered my nose. The smell of preserving agents filled the large chamber, and I knew that there was no hope. The king of angels really was dead.

I knew it yesterday when the pain radiated out through my chest and I fell to my knees weeping.

I wept for my clan. For my love. For the dead.

* * *

Van couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door and Sierra wasn't answering his calls. The disgruntled solider growled in frustration and shoved his shoulder against the closed door.

The door shuttered under the full force of the hunter's attack but did not budge. Van tried once more with no luck. The hunter stood back and considered his options. The circuit continued to spark on the wall and Van thought about returning to the group but going for reinforcements would take too long. If Sierra was in danger, he needed to act now.

Van set about checking the other nearby rooms to see if they held doors that lead into the closed off room. Despite his searching, the soldier was unable to find another way into the hidden room. Van gripped the shotgun holstered to his leg in frustration. Rock salt rounds, hell, even his bullets, were of no use in this scenario.

He was out of options.

Van realized he would either need to go for help or wait it out.

The hunter chose to wait.

* * *

It was some time later that I decided that I needed to get back to the others. The pounding on the door had stopped some time ago. I flipped the switch at the base of the tanks with sorrow filled eyes. The tank for Michael went dark. I pushed the back of my hand across my face trying to dry the tears as Lucas's container slowly faded and went dark next. I ran my hand over each tank, going row by row, the lights illuminating the grotesque displays slowly went dark one by one. Soon, I was standing in pitch blackness and I hiccuped, brushing away the useless tears.

I made my way towards the door, in the blackness. My inhuman eyes made the adjustments to see in the blackened environment without too much trouble. I could make out the outlines of the cylinders in the dark without needing to see the faces floating inside. I walked slowly towards the front, the weight of my heart was crushing. I stopped just short of the door, in front of my mother and father.

I touched the cold glass and looked into my reflection.

"I am sorry mother...father...I am sorry you can't be with me now. I am sorry I can't take back all the things I said or did that made you angry or upset with me. I wish I could be a better daughter to you..." I put my other hand on the glass and let the silence take over while I reflected on my past. My thoughts turned to the future that I had lost. "I wish you could meet my new friends. I really have someone I want you to introduce to you." I smirked sadly at my reflection. "Though mother probably wouldn't be pleased, I am sure you could talk to her for me father. I don't think that Michael and I would have ever worked out..."

Fresh tears leaked down the side of my face. "I'll create proper graves for you when I get home, don't worry about me anymore mom...dad...I miss you."

With that I turned and hurried to the door.

I fumbled with the lock for a minute before ripping the bolt right off its hinges and pulled on the door handle to ease it open.

* * *

Van had been standing, waiting, for any signs of movement from the door in growing frustration. It was getting late and he would need to report back to the group soon regardless of if Sierra was going to come out or not. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep composed against his growing apprehension, the hunter decided to trust that the angel would come back to him.

The sullen hunter waited impatiently, positioning himself against the far wall directly in front of the doorway ready to react at the slightest hint of moment.

* * *

I tugged on the door and it slid open under my forceful touch.

Van listened to the sounds of the door opening and hardened his gaze as the door opened to reveal a growing darkness. The hunter cast his hard gaze into the darkness and waited for whoever had opened the door. From behind the heavy door a dark figure with silver hair emerged slowly.

It was quickly apparent to the hunter that the angel had been crying again. Her nose and eyes were bright red and there were wet tear stains on her face. This sight of her tear stained face tugged on his heartstrings and immediately worked to soften the angry accusations he was ready to hurl at her for being prevented from entering the room.

"What happened?" His words came out colder then he intended, but it was already to late to take them back.

I flinched at Van's question and his tone of voice. It didn't look like he was going to let me off the hook that easily. I pushed the door open just far enough to exit as Van left his position on the wall to investigate what I was trying to hide. I hurried to shut the door, but Van threw out his hand and stopped the door from closing.

I stared up at him. My eyes silently pleading with him to just let me shut the door. Van shot a quick glance into the darkness. The hunter's eyes were not quick enough to adjust to the darkness level before he felt Sierra's hand on his chest pushing him away.

"What do you think you are doing?' He growled at her as she stared up at him with her sorrowful, burdened, blue eyes.

"Please, no. Please don't go any further." Sierra's voice was a broken, horse, whisper.

Her pain-filled voice begged him to stop. The pitiful pleading was something Van never thought he would ever hear and he quickly absolved that he never wanted to hear it again. Van let his hand drop to his side but refused to move out of her way.

"What happened?" He asked again, this time more softly.

Van's softer questioning tone almost had me crying once again. I felt my eyes start to water as I pulled the door shut behind me. I bit my lip and shook my head unable to answer without bursting back out into tears.

Van was completely lost at what he should do. Her hand was still lingering on his chest and her shaking touch was making it difficult for him to think rationally. He scowled as she pulled the door shut behind her, still refusing to answer his question.

There was a hollow feeling that was overtaking me and I realized that we had been gone for a while. I struggled to answer the scowling hunter but I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and spoke softly. My voice broke and it was barely audible. "We should probably head back."

Van gritted his teeth feeling like he was missing something important, but nodded in agreement. His next move was to remove the angel's hand which was still on his chest.

Sierra's expression blanked out as the hunter took her hand and Van was going to force her to drop it...but something in the angel's broken expression made him think differently. Van looked down at the angel's tear stained face and then looked over top of her head to eye to door once more gritting his teeth in frustration. The hunter was truly wondering what really lay beyond the doors that could break the angel that thoroughly.

Van shook his head to clear his thoughts as he started to guild Sierra back down the hall.

Sierra's vacant, unseeing blue eyes and her glazed over expression worried the hunter more than anything she could be hiding in that room.


	33. Chapter 33: Nobody Understands the Truth

Chapter 33: Nobody Understands the Truth

Everyone else was gathered at the designated meeting place.

Lupin did a head count, twice, just to make sure no one was missing, with a sigh the thief stopping counting."Has anyone seen Van Helsing or Sierra?"

The rest of the group slowly shook their heads. Fran looked around in nervousness, as if he was hoping to see the pair just appear at random. "Van followed her, so they probably are not in any trouble…"

Van rounded the corner as he overhead Fran's comment. "Hmph. Stop worrying about us."

Fran looked past Van to see Sierra trailing behind him. She was following Van on blind instinct as the hunter led her towards the group. The hints of red on her face were telltale signs she had been crying. Fran could scarcely contain himself, and only Van's cold stare prevented him from running to her side. Van stopped just short of the group. "It appears we did find something, but I have yet to determine what we found exactly."

Sierra stopped where Van let go of her hand, stumbling slightly as the pressure that had been pulling her forward stopped suddenly. She glanced down at her hand.

"I…" Van wasn't even sure where to start with explaining what had happened and he left off his sentence.

"Why was Sierra crying? Van Helsing what have you done?" Fran asked frantically as he tried to get Sierra to respond to him. The vacant eyes and unresponsive expression never changed as Fran tried in vain to get her to respond. Impey watched Fran fuss over Sierra and decided to test his theory in his own way. The big redhead went over and unceremoniously picked Sierra up, seeing more as a joke to get her to protest.

I felt someone pick me up, just, I wasn't paying any attention to who it was. I was just relieved at the sudden warmth. I turned to bury my face into them not wanting to deal with anything in that instant.

The rest of the group went silent and looked around at each other as Sierra didn't even protest Impey picking her up. Everyone in the group shot accusatory glares at Van, but the aloft hunter pointedly ignored them. The hunter stood off from the group and remained cold and unapproachable.

"Did anyone else find anything of interest?" Lupin asked, trying to draw attention away from Sierra. Impey cradled her close as she started to shake in his arms.

Fran set a hand on the angel's shoulder and whispered "Sierra what happened?"

I shook my head not answering, as tears really did start to run down my face.

"Van Helsing, what happened?" Fran's voice was unusually commanding in his efforts to get to the root of the problem. The tone Fran used was to the point where he wasn't even questioning it anymore.

Van growled in response to being ordered around. "I wouldn't know what happened. She wandered off by herself and got locked in a room." It was half the truth, but Van wasn't inclined to draw attention that he had left her to check out other avenues when she seemed to just be wandering around not investigating anything. It wasn't his fault she had wandered away from him, but the rest of the group just looked at him accusingly.

I heard them start to interrogate Van and knew I needed to speak up, if only to get them to leave him alone. After all it wasn't something any of us could have foreseen would be down in this lab. I pushed away from Impey. The engineer was caught off guard by my sudden movement and then he relented. The redhead put me back on the ground with all the care in the world as he reluctantly released me. I wiped away my tears and stood in front of Van to defend him.

"Please don't blame Van, I wandered away from him on purpose." The tears started again as everyone looked at me with admonished and broken expressions. "I...I…" I couldn't even get the words out properly. Cardia came over to me, and gave me a hug. I latched onto her and struggled to give them a justifiable reason for my distress.

Saint spoke up with a sense of urgency. "I think we had best discuss this at a later time."

Saint's well trained ears picked up the sound of heavy boots, and Lupin quickly picked up on the sounds as well. "We have prolonged our welcome to long. Come on we need to get going." Lupin grabbed Cardia and me and gave us a push towards the exit just as the lights cut out.

I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes. The pitch blackness made it difficult to pick out the silent movers in our party.

"Shit!" Lupin growled from my side and I let out a small sigh of relief that we had not lost him.

"Whooh! Who turned out the lights..." Impey's voice sounds disorientated.

"All good here." Van's stern voice called out from a little ways off.

"Same." Saint's gentle voice only reached the party.

I heard shuffling near me as the speaker gave his status update. "How can you guys see in pitch black, are you even human?" It was Fran's frustrated voice.

Cardia called out next to my ear. "I can't see anything."

I watched as she held out a hesitant hand into the darkness.

"...I am alright…." I forced the sound out and started listening in earnest. I pulled Cardia and myself lower to the ground as I started to hear the boots hurrying towards us.

"They probably have night vision so be careful!" Fran's voice alarmed us just in time as the fighting started.

The irate hunter wasn't going to let the intruders come any closer to the group, and he hurried forward to repel the advancing enemy forces with his guns blazing.

My hand was pulled forward by Cardia who was being lead by Lupin. The thief flashed a dark smile at us, and I could only make out faint shades of grey and slightly different outlines of the members of our group as a dazzling flash of light, Fran's weapons of choice, lit up the walls. The blinding light reflecting off the walls in a disorienting manor before the darkness encroached on us once more.

"Stay with Saint you two! Leave the fighting to us!" Cardia held onto Lupin's hand a moment longer before she reluctantly let it go.

Lupin couldn't stand the idea of letting Cardia go, but as bullet bounced off the wall just above him the gentleman thief felt the sense of duty overtake him. A duty to make sure that the woman had time to escape..

"I'll follow you shortly!" Lupin promised his green eyed beauty in earnest and Cardia's eyes steeled themselves as she waited for Saint.

I had responded to the fighting by drawing my rapier and I was looking to join the fight.

Saint grabbed my hand as I took a step towards the fighting and pulled me back behind him. "You are in no state to be fighting. At this rate you will only cause problems for everyone with your current disposition."

I struggled to pull myself away from Saint, but he just held on and started to pulled me along, half dragging me away from the action.

As soon as I was around the corner a huge boom sounded and the hallway filled with light. It was one of Fran's stun bombs. Even Fran had entering the fray to protect us and buy us time...I turned away from my instincts and gave up on fighting to follow after Cardia and Saint.

Saint lead us down hallways and paths so fast that my head spun, the sound of the battle becoming muffled as we wound deeper into the maze of the lab.

"Saint?" I had to ask as I tried to follow Saint's silent and stealthy movements in the gloom.

I rounded another corner. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Cardia was nowhere to be found. I turned back to check behind us, and still found no sight of her or Saint.

My first instinct was to retrace my steps, but orders were orders, regardless, and Saint was right, I probably wasn't in a state of mind to be in the middle of a battlefield anyway. The squeezing, tightening, of my chest that had been present since I found the room, still had not subsided, but the pull I had been following had been redirected to somewhere nearby. I dreaded what I might find if followed my instincts this time. So, instead of looking for trouble, I waited at the last place I knew I had been with Saint and Cardia.

How I had managed to lose both of them was a mystery to me, but that was probably also why I shouldn't be on the battlefield. If I couldn't keep track of two people, how was I suppose to provide support?

I took a deep breath and counted slowly. The gun shots were getting closer, but I had yet to hear Fran's flash bombs go off for a while. I tried to calm down and blend into the shadows as Lupin had taught me. Logical thinking was key in these scenarios, but my mind keep drifting back to the floating heads of my clan. I was concentrating so much on trying to keep silent I missed hearing the footsteps that were right on top of me.

I jumped backwards in fright and prepared to run as the footsteps halted just on the other side of the hallway corner. I tensed and ran.

It took only a second before the footsteps pursuing me started back up and my follower caught my shoulder with a single hand. I reacted by unsheathing my rapier out and attacking blindly. I blinked twice as my rapier was chimed off metal. A shotgun had successfully blocked my attack, and despite the darkness I could make out Van's scowl.

"Why are you on your own?" He asked me in a low voice as to not draw attention to ourselves.

"We got separated." My hushed voice wasn't enough for Van. The hunter looked around the, down the empty hallways, for a second before motioning for me to follow him.

* * *

Cardia was lost. She wasn't sure when she had stopped following Saint or when she had been separated in the darkness from Sierra either. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, not being able to see a thing. Slowly, she approached the wall and started using it as a guideline to progress further down the tunnel.

"Is that a light?" Cardia asked aloud as a faint light glowed around a door. Anxious at the sight of the faintly glowing door, Cardia drifted closer, careful of any trouble and unknown elements that might cause the light to be a trap.

The door opened automatically at her approach and Cardia was momentarily blinded by the sudden light. It opened into another hallway. Cardia checked the both all around her, searching for Sierra or Saint. Not finding them, Carida decided to enter the lit area.

She wandered down the empty hallway, realizing that the room was slowly getting larger. The light at the end of the hallway was becoming much brighter with each step.

At the end of the hallway, Cardia had to stop and stare. The room was filled with humanoid creatures of varying sizes. Cardia moved forward to get a better view of what she was seeing.

Hundreds of humanoid creatures stood suspended in the preservation chambers. The long cylindrical tubes were the sources of light in the chamber, as each one was lit as if to showcase the body.

Some had grown extra legs, others had wings, the one closest to Cardia looked almost normal. Cardia stepped back in fright and terror as she carefully scanned each one of the specimens.

"Do you like them sister?" A disembodied voice sounded out from the back wall and was getting closer to her.

"Finis? What are you doing here?" Cardia had to ask the question even though she couldn't see him.

"Your so amusing sister. It was I who brought you here!" The short blond with mismatched blue, green, eyes, stepped out into view. "Welcome to father's lab my dear sweet sister!"

His cheerful smile held a terrible foreboding as the boy continued to speak. "You know it was me that led you here, right? I released those writings of fathers hoping it would bring you here. I wanted to see you again!"

The younger man smiled unalarmingly up at Cardia, but she couldn't shake the sense of growing danger. "What are all of these…"

Finis started to laugh uproariously. "You are too funny! They are all you, dear sister!" Finis doubled over barely able to contain himself as his sister continued to ask, stupid, obvious questions, and he hatred started to seep through his carefully plotted disguise. "Look at them all! Father spent so much time creating you."

Cardia stared up in horror at the creatures inside the tanks. Each and every one of them contained her face and on their bare chests was the same blue rose horologium pattern.

"Look at them." Finis taunted her. "They all lost their lives for you, sister. Can you just look away from their sacrifices?" Finis approached Cardia, his fists shaking as he took one step then another. "Why did father love you so much! You are a monster!" He yelled the last words as Cardia stumbled backwards, trying to get away from him.

"Why are you doing this Finis?" Cardia shook with fright as her brother approached her with a manic light in his eyes.

* * *

I followed Van on pure instinct down the pitch black hallways. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I trusted Van to see me through this nightmare. He hurried onward, and I was forced to take two steps to his every one, as we raced toward some yet unknown location. Each step that I took made my chest tighten and I was starting to struggle to breathe.

Van pressed onward, fueled by the rage he felt knowing Finis was down in the labs somewhere. He had managed to meet with Aleister, and now the Twilight troops were pulling back. Apparently, Finis had taken Twilight troops down here in the labs waiting to capture both Cardia and Sierra. Aleister had quickly rounded up the opposing Twilight forces, allowing Van and the rest of the rearguard to take off after the girls.

Van had been moving quickly, following Aleister's directions to the location Finis was supposed to be waiting for. He ran down the hallways and had only stopped by chance to double check his orientation, when he had heard a small noise coming from around the corner.

The hunter had peaked around the corner, not expecting Sierra to be there and her sudden fleeing had made him react irrationally. Van had pursued her for several steps too stunned to say anything, so when he had caught her Van was not surprised when he nearly lost his head to her lightning fast reflexes.

Perhaps he should have said something sooner.

Van listened carefully to Sierra's light, fleet, foot steps a pace behind him, confirming she was still following him. It bothered him that Saint had just left her, but he couldn't take the time to think about it at that second. There was a faint light from the tunnel he was following and it suddenly erupted into a large room.

* * *

I stopped as the sudden light made my eyes water, the sudden brightness made me shut my eyes. I heard Van move off, not wasting any time at all despite the sudden changes in the environment. I slowly opened my eyes to observe the room around me.

There were more preserving cylinders in the room, thought fewer than the amount in the room I had discovered that homed the remains of my kin. I inspected a nearby grotesque and was alarmed to see Cardia's dead face staring unseeingly back at me. I flinched away from it, and looked another and then another. I looks at each of them sadly, they _all_ had Cardia's face. I said an honest prayer for them and detected the sounds of talking. I hurried toward the sound, trying to move silently as I could.

"Why do I do this?" Finis spat at Cardia. "I do this to remind you that you're a monster dear sister! You're not even human! You're no more human than the poor souls in these tanks! Father made you and me to be perfect!" The light in Finis's eyes was looking downright deadly. "I hate seeing you with them, those humans can't help you. Join me sister."

It was a command, even though Finis extended his hand in with a friendly smile. The darkness and hatred only blazed harder in his eyes as his sister failed to reach out her hand to him yet again. The rejection hurt the boy deeply and Finis inwardly seethed in anger.

"What do you mean I am not human?!" Cardia shied away from Finis once more in terror. The boy's extended hand felt like a vice that would surely spell disaster if she took it. Out of desperation the beauty looked around for someone, anyone, to help her.

Finis ground his teeth in frustration. This wasn't fun anymore. His teasing and even harmless offering to take her with him were lost on his simple sister.

"Why did you get all of father's love! You are just a monster! Incapable of love! A homunculus!" Finish raised his hand to smack his sister and froze. His eyes listed to the side of his face slowly, where the barrel of a gun was pointed directly on his head

Finis dropped his hand back to his side. "Ahaha...sorry sister. It appears we have have some unexpected guests."

Cardia watched in fright as, from out of the shadows of the glass cylinders, stepped a raged consumed Van Helsing.

I heard Cardia yell out Van's name and I was able to pinpoint their location. I had paused in my advance, to not impede Van. At the same time, the hammering in my chest was real, and fear for Van and Cardia was consuming me. Van's raged filled voice drifted eerily between the cylinders.

"You've been careless, Finis." Van hissed the name of his most hated enemy, and I silently crept between the cylinders get a better look at what was going on.

"Ah, hello Abraham." The off color eyes flashed in recognition of who was bothering him. "You interrupted my last conversation I had with my sister too…"

I recoiled as Finis's face curled up into a smile. "You know, no one cares for a man with such bad timing."

I bit my lip and managed to get next to Cardia as Van's voice reached threateningly low levels. "Shut up. You can lecture as much nonsense as you want in your sleep….eternal sleep in your case."

I reached out from behind the glass cylinder I had managed to creep over to unnoticed. My hand grazed Cardia's shirt as I whispered. "I am here." I felt Cardia grab my hand and squeeze it. I used my thumb to stroke the back of her glove in comfort.

Finis rolled his eyes. "Are you after me again? You are all bark and no bite, come on then, hurry up and kill me already."

Through the warped glass I watch Van's jaw clench. "...I don't need an invitation from you. I'll kill you as many times as I need to, to ensure sure you stay dead."

My heart hammered painfully at the face Van was making, and I didn't want to see him murder Cardia's brother in cold blood.

Cardia's voice protested before I could even manage to summon the will ask Van to stop. "Van Helsing wait!"

Van's voice was frigid in his response to her protest. "Be quite! My business is with him."

I stepped out from behind the glass. "Van, please stop this."

His eyes flashed as I asked him to stop. "Shut up. You have no idea what trouble this man has caused me."

Van's sharp retort to my request hurt deeply, and I realized he was too unstable to listen to anything we said. I squeezed Cardia's hand back realizing there was nothing we could do.

"Before I kill you, tell me….Why didn't you die before? I blew your head off."

We both looked at each other as Van waited for Finis to respond.

"Is this why Van thinks Finis is immortal!" Cardia whispered to me. I looked at her and then at Finis who was just standing cooling in the line of Van's fire.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back to her questioningly.

"Van originally agreed to work with us because he wanted discover Finis's secret to immortality."

The news suddenly clicked. I had arrived at the house after Van had joined the group, and I had always thought he was a bit cooler than others, but I had never tried figure out why. There had been to many things going on, between my own problems and us moving from event to event, that I rarely had time to think let alone consider my many roommates problems. I hung my head in shame, realizing that I barely knew anything about Van and his past.

"Answer me!" Van's voice raged out, and I put my hand up in recoil, thinking for a minute he was angry at me.

Finis just laughed off Van's anger. "Ahaha, you want to know why I didn't die?" The boy smirked and continued to taunt Van. "I don't need to tell you anything."

Van responded to Finis with a barely contained rage. "I don't think you quite understand the position you are in."

I heard light footsteps approaching us. I pulled Cardia behind me as I was unable to determine which direction they were coming from, as the sound echoed ever so faintly off the glass containers.

Finis shrugged. "You are the one who doesn't understand. That's why you are asking me these silly questions. When are you going to learn that killing me is pointless?" Finis paused and checked the clock on his wrist, averting his eyes from Van's gun. "I don't have time to waste. Playing along with you is growing tiresome."

The boy tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and smiled beautify at us. Van was caught off guard by Finis's unconcerned response and blinked slowly, narrowing his eyes and clutching the triggers on both his guns tighter.

I summoned the will to protest, guessing what was going to happen next. "Van Helsing!"

Van shot me an hostile glare and my blood ran cold as Cardia yells out behind me. "Finis!"

The person responsible for the footsteps I had heard earlier made an appearance right behind Finis. Saint's glowing eyes reflected in the blade he has just plunged through Finis's heart.

"Ahh...Whhaa.." We all froze in place as Finis struggled to breathe. The boy coughed wetly, blood pouring out of his mouth as he tried to make sense of what had just happened to him.

"Overconfidence is often one's greatest enemy." Saint's chilling voice somehow sounded even more terrifying than Van Helsing's angry one.

I watched the light fade slowly from Finis's eyes and Saint slowly laid him onto the ground.

"I hope you can understand." Saint bowed low to Van who is still in shock at seeing Finis die before his eyes.

Cardia broke free of my frozen grip and ran over to her brother. I followed only a few beats behind her.

I stared down at Finis's lifeless eyes as Cardia collapsed next to his body. I realized the heated feeling in my chest was gone, and my breathing was regular once more. My eyes swept over a disappointed Van, then to a lost looking Cardia, then at Finis's eyes sightless gaze. I was not sure exactly of the cause or the solution to my pain, but I was relived none-the-less that it was gone.

Van responded to Saint's careful statement. "...Yeah. I understand..."

I looked up from watching over Cardia, as she slowly closed the eyes of her fallen brother.

"..."

"So what do we do now? Cardia ask the question as she sat on the ground. "Our only source of information on my father is now dead…"

Saint looked over at us as I silently said a prayer for Finis as well.

"...We will find another route to get information on Isaac." Van's eyes fell to me and I halted mid-prayer. I am unsure of what Van is truly trying to imply, but I could tell that it wasn't malicious in nature.

Cardia looked up at me and I took a step backwards this time. "...Yes.."

I shake my head in protest. "I don't know anything…"

Van shrugged as if it wasn't his concern. "...However, now that Finis is dead, it will only be a matter of time before Delacroix kills me."

My blood ran cold, and sudden I found myself fervently wishing that he would try to use me to find Isaac, rather than the alternative. My eyes started to fill with tears once more as the sheer gravity of what had happened to today overwhelmed me.

"It seems that I will be unable to see your cause through to the end." Van finished his statement and looked sadly at Cardia and then turned his gaze back to me. I felt Van's gaze linger on me as he took a step toward us.

I held my arms around me and bit my lip, not making eye contact with Van. I knew that Delacroix had been adamantly resolute about taking Van's life in repayment for Van murdering his entire family and clan. I felt my face drain of what little color remained as I realized Van was going to need to fulfill his promise in the near future. I numbly shook my head to try to stop myself, this was not a matter I could pry into.

No matter how much I wanted to.

I looked around the room at the floating corpses of Cardia's brethren trying my best not to let my emotions show.

* * *

Author's Note:

I suppose I probably should answer a question that might have come up. At this point Sierra has really honed in on Van, but she doesn't quite realize the extent of her powers. She hasn't been in a serious relationship before, so she is still learning about herself and her bloodline. AKA: her chest hurts for some reason, but doesn't know why...?

I also wanted to point these gems out now: early on I said watch the flowers.

 **Sierra gives Van a periwinkle flower:** These evokes feelings of blossoming friendship that is still in its first stages; reminiscing about pleasant memories shared with a friend or relative; reaching your full potential and achieving your dreams; existence throughout eternity, and extending your time with what you love; everlasting love (FYI the cover is covered with Periwinkle flowers. Though I have a couple of commissions underway that might change the cover art.)

 **Sierra gives** **Fran a white carnation:** suggesting pure love and good luck. (Notice: Fran received this right before his negotiations with the Queen!)

 **Sierra gives Delly a bouquet of Yellow Daffodils** : symbols of hope and belief in the better tomorrow; of memory and forgiveness; rebirth and new beginnings

 **Saint gives Sierra Pink Orchids** : symbolize femininity, grace, and joy; fertility, virility, and sexuality. (ROLF I went with the first three, but the last three hahaha...)

 **Sierra received a dandelion from the kid for playing outside the costume shop** : healing from emotional pain and physical injury alike; intelligence, especially in an emotional and spiritual sense; the warmth and power of the rising sun; surviving through all challenges and difficulties; long lasting happiness and youthful joy; getting your wish fulfilled

 **Saint, Van, Sholmes, and Fran have given White Roses to Sierra:** representing unity, virtue, and the pureness of a new love. White roses are also associated with honor and reverence, and are also known as a bridal rose. (lol) Truthfully, I just was following the game, were you get happy white rose endings.


	34. Chapter 34: The Weight of Fate

Chapter 34: The Weight of Fate

The trip back to the mansion was as sullen and moody as the weather itself. The rain had finally stopped but the dark oppressing atmosphere remained. Storm clouds colored in ominous grays passed overhead as we exited the graveyard soundlessly. The events and findings of our trip kept the party silent as we trudged over the soggy and overgrown graves on our way to leave.

I walked at the very back of the group, not entirely sure who was walking beside me, but Cardia was in front on me by a few paces flanked closely by Lupin, who was looking extremely ill at ease after learning about the whole experience in the labs.

I had yet to tell everyone about my own experiences, as Cardia's shock and Finis's death overwhelmed us all. I looked around as a sudden wave on panic over took me, as I remembered once more what Finis's death meant for Van Helsing. The brooding soldier was at my side, slowly matching my steps as we got even further from the main group.

Van noticed Sierra's blue eyes gazing at him with a wash of panic and terror. He couldn't think of anything to say to soothe the terror, so he just decided to walk next to her and waited for her to say something. It felt like he should say something, but nothing at all come to mind as a way to calm her fears. What could he say? Now that his mission was complete that he was ready to pay for the crimes he had committed? His heart should feel at ease knowing that his torment was going to end soon, but the weight of his heart only felt that much heavier. Sierra knew about his involvement in the vampire wars, knew the price he was willing to pay, and what he had done to Delly's family. He had tried so hard to get her to leave him alone, to let him go, and despite this, the angel next to him seemed to always be there next to him. Van gritted his teeth at the shitty lot he had been dealt as he meet Sierra's gaze with his own.

Van's piercing gaze met mine, reflecting a deep hurt and a reluctance that echoed my own. My heart thrummed gently, as I broke eye contact and shyly looked away. I felt a deep pit in my stomach and a rolling sense of indisposition. As a result of my despair and shock, I gripped my arms around myself and hurried forward, just attempting to keep my composure and not slow everyone else down.

Van watched silently as Sierra looked away from him, biting her lip and hurrying forward to catch up with the others. She moved away from him.

The hunter blinked in surprise and watched her leave, something about her actions made Van think she was trying to protect him. The thought made Van reach out towards to touch her as she pulled past him. Van caught himself with his arm halfway out, reaching for her as she took a few more steps past him. Van sighed and pulled his arm back slowly. Van stopped, conflicted, as Sierra seemed to sense that he had stopped. The bright eyed angel looked back at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to catch up. Her eyes looked so mournful that Van hurried forward, closing the distance with a few long strides.

"I have something to confess…"

Van almost didn't hear her whisper as he stood beside her once again. Sierra rubbed her arms and didn't move, her gaze flicking towards the group as they passed through the overgrown hedges and disappeared out of sight. Van watched her hands gripping her arms tightly, as if she was trying to hold herself together.

Van felt a sudden sense of dread as she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I am sorry for back there….I...I...should tell you what I found…." Sierra looked towards the grey sky, still not meeting Van's overly concerned gaze.

"What did you find that would have done this?" Van started trying to ask the question, but she shook her head to silence him. Van realized she was valiantly attempting to hold back tears.

"It...was..." Sierra meet his gaze finally, as Van swore something in her broke. Her voice was so soft, that Van had to read her trembling lips. "...my clan."

Van narrowed his eyes, not sure what she was trying to imply. "What do you mean?" His curiosity got the better of him, even as he knew better then to try to ask her now. Van's voice was harsher then he intended it to be as he tried to shield his own emotions.

I took a ragged breath. It was hard enough confessing what I had found the first time, the second time was going to be absolutely breaking, but the only one who I wanted to tell was Van. Slowly, trying to control my voice, to stop it from breaking. "In that room…..the one….I locked….." My voice failed at the moment. Van seemed to understand that I was struggling to tell him, and he was willing to wait for me to regain my composure.

Seeing Van waiting for me, I struggled to put what I had seen into words. In the end I couldn't voice the horrors, but Van was more then capable of reading my lips. My voiceless, trembling, lips told him what I had found in the room. The floating preserved heads of my clan, along with the remains of my brother and fiance.

Van listened to my soundless confession without so much as a single comment, but I watched his eyes flash as I soundlessly expressed the cause of my distress, however his face might has well have been made of stone for as much emotion as he let show. When I was done, I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt. I had managed not to cry, but my eyes felt like they would bubble over at any second if I let me guard down. I sniffed and turned away from Van to follow the others.

Van stood in the graveyard and watched Sierra move away from him with an absolutely broken expression. She was about the pass into the hedge when she stopped once more and motioned for him to follow her.

"You continue on, I'll follow in a minute."

I shook my head as Van didn't look like he was in much better condition than me. The crippling emotions of the whole event were paralyzing me, but I refused to leave him alone in a graveyard. Not while I had any choice, anyway.

I looked down at the water drenched ground and rubbed my arms. I made up my mind and walked resolutely back over to Van's side.

"I am not going to leave you…" I forced out the trembling words. "I...I….don't know how long I have left...but I refuse to leave you alone here!"

Van's eyes flashed as he gave me a fearful scowl as my words gained strength and passion. I stood my ground. The pain on my arms from the pressure I was apply was the only thing that stopped me from falling apart as Van flat out rejected me once more.

He pushed past me growling. "Just leave me alone."

I stood among the graves for a second longer as I felt a tear drop slide down the side of my face and onto the grave below. I followed diligently after Van as my tears dropped silently on to waterlogged graves.

* * *

Author Note:

Yes, we have a short, short chapter this week. That's because this ends the chapter "Nobody Understands the Truth." The intro to the next chapter "Serial Killer" is also going to be a short one, so I'll probably release that in a few days. (FYI: what I mean is that you will probably get 3 chapters released this week.)

So thank you for staying with me and continuing to read! If you like the chapter: comment and/or follow! And to the single reader who diligently comments, I appreciate your efforts & commitment! Thank you for continuously sharing your thoughts!

On an interesting side note: I have a couple of commissions in progress.

 **RavenBlake** finished one of the two pieces I have requested from her last night. I think you might be interested in checking it out. Give Raven some love for this iteration of Sierra. (Remove the ()'s to follow the link.)

https:(/)(/)www.(deviantart).com(/)ravenblake666(/)art(/)Commission-3-Sierra-Arianell-Speedpaint-752520893

She also has a quick sketch youtube video up: https:(/)(/)www.(youtube).com(/)watch?v=RQrmTVlNn-Q&feature=(youtu).be

 **Christon-Clivef** also could use some love.

She did the cover art for this story: https:(/)(/)www.(deviantart).com(/)christon-clivef(/)art(/)Commission-Sierra-Arianell-748558808


	35. Chapter 35 : Flashback

Chapter 35: Flashback

 _Two Year Ago:_

 _The sounds of the battlefield are audible all throughout the mansion. Soon the flames of war will engulf this castle, Delacroix castle, the castle of vampires._

 _Explosions, the sound of gunshots, and the screams of the dying can be heard even from where I stand within the castle. In front of me is a man I have grown to trust and respect during my time here in the castle. The king of all vampires, Delacroix, holds his sword posed to attack me._

 _"Why do you hold back? You will never defeat me if you allow yourself even the slightest hint of hesitation."_

 _The king's opponent is a elite member of Twilight, who has been stationed at the castle with orders to observe the vampires in case they were plotting to overthrow the queen and raze the countryside._

 _The human weapon readied his guns, gritting his teeth in frustration. The reports had been all wrong, the vampires were peaceful people. However, this fact no longer mattered to Abraham Van Helsing._

 _"There is a reason why I cannot back down." Van growled to the opponent in front of him._

 _The king nodded his head in understanding and reminded the man before him of his own responsibilities. "I have one as well, the fate of my people rests entirely on my shoulders, but I understand your reason Van Helsing. Let us not bring petty anger and grudges into this battle." The king appraised the young man in front of him before continuing, knowing the fight would be close. "I swear by this sword, I will engage you here tonight, in this very battle as naught but a single swordsman."_

 _Van let his bitter reluctance get the better of him. "...I will never forget what you have done for me."_

 _The king advanced slowly, "Save your feelings for after you have defeated me. Let us test just how well your human body has been able to master the fighting techniques I have been drilling into you!"_

 _Van narrowed his eyes as the king advanced and yelled out just before engaging. "I shall have your head!"_

 _The king of all vampires avoided every one of Van Helsing's shots with extraordinary speed and dexterity with his blade posed to kill. The silver blade reflected the hungry red flames as the corners of the room caught fire. Van barely has time to get his gun up in time as Delacroix was on him within moments._

 _The two men clash with a terrible roar._

* * *

….The sound of birds could be heard as Van opened his eyes to stare at the embellished ceiling. "Ah, that dream again…" Van thought as he pulled his bare arm across his eyes muttering. "I suppose it won't fade into the past so easily…"

Van closed his eyes under the shade of his arm, attempting to drive away the fragments of the terrible memory from his mind to focus on other things. For some reason the future came to mind. The sheets fell off the hunter's bare chest as the man sat up in bed. The man ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he continued to think about yesterday's events.

It was so simple. To simple in fact...

 _Finis was dead and he wasn't even the one to kill him._

Still, Van thought back, he had killed Finis once before, two years ago. The leader had died by Van's hand back then. The revengeful hunter had blown the boy's head clean off with his own shotgun on that fateful night two years ago. Van's mind brought back the image of Finis's dead body laying abandoned on the floor of the lab. The hunter had confirming the kill before they had left the lab and the morbidly pristine image rolled through his reluctant mind. The hunter's hands collected the sheets covering him in a death grip as he tried to figure out the puzzle.

 _Finis had came back to life._

The boy had arose from the dead, even after Van had blown his head off two years ago. Somehow Finis had come back to life then...What was to stop him from come back this time, a third time?

Van groaned and released the sheets to rested his forehead in the palms of his hands.

"..."

Finis's secret was still unresolved.

The heaviness in Van chest was no lighter either. Flickers of Sierra standing in the graveyard, trembling as she confessed to him floated to the front of his mind and Van groaned once more.

He had gone back, later last night, to investigate the laboratory further. He had found Finis's body had been removed, along with most of the documents Van had located. The hunter fumbled around for his glasses as the images of floating heads and bodies of Sierra's kin came to mind. To think she had endured that, and if half of her stories where to be believed…

"Damn it…"`

Van growled as he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. Frustration, confliction, and anger washed over him causing Van to slammed his fist into the bed.

"DAMN IT!"

Fran was on the other side of Van's door listing to him curse, but the panicked doctor didn't have time for whatever is causing the hunter to be so angry first thing in the morning.

Fran's fist thundered on Van's bedroom door. "Van! Van Helsing! Are you up? Van Helsing?!"

Van pushed the glasses onto the bridge of his nose and narrowed his gaze at the shuttering door. "...Fran….it's too early to be making this much noise."

Fran took a quick breath to steady his nerves, but the words gushed out of him in a panic anyway. "I am sorry, but we have a problem! It's bad! Both Cardia and Sierra are gone!"

Van took a second to process Fran's words. "...What did you say?"


	36. Chapter 36: Serial Killer

Chapter 36: Serial Killer

The night prior...

I was drained and absolutely nauseous after leaving the graveyard and the lab. Van's cold rejection to my confession wasn't helping me any. My chest was radiating painful twinges, and I was dangerously close to being ill. I just pushed the sickening feelings away I finally made up my mind. I was going to leave the mansion.

By the time I had come to the decision I realized had nothing but the clothes on my back, my rapier, and a small collection of coins. I was standing at the open window debating if I should really make the jump as the evening sun started to set. I took a second to calm my thoughts, but was distracted by a deliberately moving figure.

Silently I watched Van head out of the mansion gates. The hunter looked dead set on his mission as he passed under my window without a wayward glance, leaving on what I could only assume was some night time errand. I put Van's passing out of my mind as I waited. I needed to buy myself time, just like Lupin had taught me, waiting for the opportunity to leave without alerting anyone. The last thing I wanted to do is speak with Van and see that cold expression once more.

A soft knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the door apprehensively and went to see who was calling. Slowly I opened the door to reveal Cardia.

My teal-eyed friend looked conflicted as she seemed surprised that I had opened the door.

"Sierra! Are you feeling alright?"

My eyes quickly honed in on the steamer trunk at her feet and she looked down the hallways nervously. "Were you expecting someone else?" I asked her as I got this uneasy feeling as to why she was stopping by my room.

"Can I come in?" The brunette asked me softly.

I sighed and nodded as I opened the door further to let her in.

The petite women grabbed the trunk with ease before she stepped into my room, her eyes still attentively checking the hallway.

"There's no one there." I informed her as I closed the door anyway. I was suspecting Cardia needed to talk to me before I left.

The trunk at her feet was a dead give away to her plans, but I was hoping, desperately, that mine were not nearly as transparent.

"Sierra you don't look so good, are you sure you are feeling alright?" She was quick to inform me as I drew the lock on the door.

"Your running away." I actively avoided the question a second time and Cardia's eyes shot down to the trunk in her arms.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I was hoping you could help me…"

"Why not go to Lupin or any of the guys?"

Cardia looked around nervously at my abnormally clean room as I asked her the question. "I just thought you might be able to help me."

Cardia wasn't sure why she had gone to Sierra, but the angel was looking like she had seen better days. Haggard dark circles over a pasty grey complexion were hidden under slightly pink cheeks, but Cardia could easily make out the ill and haunting look in the angel's eyes.

"Lupin will be sad if you leave." I told her as I paced to the window to watch out it once more. I took note that Fran's lab was lit, but Impey must have been in the kitchen as the forage was dark. I checked Saint's study next. The room was dark, but that didn't mean anything. I peered intently at the room, trying to make out, in the setting sun, if the sly count was watching.

Cardia watched apprehensively as Sierra lean against the window frame. "I know. I'll miss Lupin and everyone else. I'll miss you too Sierra...but I need to go back home. I feel like if I investigate my old home for more clues I can find out more about my father… so can you help me please?"

I checked the clock on the wall, the last train leaves in 30 minutes, at 10 pm. "It will be close…"

Cardia's hands tightened around the trunk. "Does that mean you'll help me?"

I looked around the room once more, just to be sure what I was all set."Don't worry Cardia, I'll help you."

Cardia cocked her head slightly, puzzled as to why I was wearing my jacket and rapier at this hour. "Wait Sierra...where you leaving as well?"

I nodded to her, confirming her suspicions. "Yes, I was leaving as well. I have been pursuing my own interests too long. I need to visit my home, to see what I can find. Leonhardt told me that each of the major houses burnt down...I need to see if there were any survivors...or if there was anything left at all."

Cardia's eye were downcast, realizing that the angel really wouldn't be accompanying her. "I see…you know Sierra everyone will be sad when you leave too you know?"

I sighed knowing she was right. Neither one of us should be just leaving like this, but it was so difficult to think of facing the guys and trying to convince them to let us go. "I have been thinking about leaving for a while. I just don't belong here. I have things I need to do. Responsibilities I can't run away from any longer…"

Cardia set her hand on my arm as I trembled. "Van will be sad you left."

I gave a weak laugh. "I doubt it. He'll probably be relieved that I am not around to cause him any more problems."

The wind drifted into the room through the empty window. I felt the damp breeze rustle my hair fondly. I realized I severely lacking in strength after the days events as I eyed the three story jump to the ground. I bit my lip as I highly doubted that I could even make the jump in my current condition. I looked back at Cardia as she looked down at the jump.

"Do you need help?" I offered Cardia as she shook her head. "Alright, give me the trunk. There's nothing breakable in there right?"

Cardia confirmed there was nothing breakable as she handed over the steamer trunk. I judged the distance and took a quick look around before I dropped the trunk onto the bushes below us. The trunk dropped into the bushes without too much noise as I looked back at Carda. "Ready?"

"Yes."

I nodded and jumped out the window. My feet hit the pavement a lot harder then I had intended. I listed heavily to my right side and had to use my hand to stop myself from falling over. Cardia, in turn, landed gracefully next to me with nary a sound. The brunette gave me a concerned look. I waved her off as I got unsteadily to my feet. I leaned over the bush to grab the trunk and handed it back to her.

Using the growing shadows we left the mansion and headed towards the train station.

* * *

The train station was almost deserted.

I hurried to the teller. "I need one ticket to Wales, the train that leaves in 5 minutes."

The teller looked at me in shock. "Cutting it close aren't we ladies?"

I pushed the money under the window. "I am so very sorry! My dog ran off and we were forced to search for him! You still have tickets right?"

The moody clerk rang up the ticket and pushed it roughly under the window before slamming it shut. The slamming partition just barely missing my fingers.

I scowled back at the leaving clerk as he checked out for the day. "So much for that…" I passed the ticket to Cardia who looked at me with wide eyes as I gripped her hand firmly in mine. "I hope you will find what you're looking for back at home. Maybe I'll see you around Cardia..."

I gave her a heavy push towards the train as the whistle blew and the train started to move out of the station.

"Quickly!" I yelled to her as Cardia ran to the train and jumped on. She didn't even get time to say goodbye. I jogged after the departing train waving as she smiled sadly back at me waving in return.

The train quickly gained speed and all too soon I was left with a hollow feeling in my chest as my friend faded out of sight. I stayed there for a few more minutes before trying to decide what I was going to do next.

A train station employee approached me, and I realized I was the last one in the station. "Excuse me miss, I am sorry, but can I please ask you to leave? We need to clean and inspect the station before we can go home for the night."

I sighed and tried to think about what I could do. "Yes, I can go...I am sorry to be such a bother." I turned slowly around as the train station employees soft voice reached me.

"Please be safe out there, we have been hearing a lot of disturbing stories lately."

His reaction caught my interest. "What do you mean by disturbing stories?"

The employee looked at me in bafflement. "You haven't heard of the...hold on I have the latest edition of the paper here." Out of his coat pocket he pulled out a crumpled newspaper and handed it to me. The newspaper looked familiar, then I remembered that in the satchel attached to my left leg held clippings from the same post. The wanted posters everyone had been subjected to after the train robbery.

I pulled open the front page.

 _Jack the Ripper Escapes Custody: Serial killer Jack Blackman AKA 'Jack the Ripper' escaped with the help of an unknown accomplice while en route to be transferred to a new facility. Scotland Yard has no information at this time, but warns everyone, especially women to be careful and consider moving in groups or pairs until the suspect is apprehended._

My eyes drifted over the text until Leonhardt's name caught my attention. "You are one busy man my friend…" I muttered as I read he was also now in charge of leading the investigation and re-capture of the serial killer.

 _The killer is still at large. Currently the suspect's body count was somewhere between 13 and 20 women, though the total has yet to be confirmed. The methods Jack is using are extremely brutal. Victims have been found strangled with their throat slashed. Some victims have been discovered with their internal organs removed postmortem, though many of them were after death._

"He is evolving…" I looked at some of the pictures of the crime scene that had been printed to confirm my suspicions. "Maybe I can ask Rempart...no...I'll just go downtown…"

The train station employee seemed to be watching me with a concerned expression. "It's all anyone in London is talking about right now! To think he might be wandering down some back alley near here as we speak! It's terrifying!...You should be careful."

I folded the paper back up and handed it back to him. "I understand, thank you for your help." I gave him a smile as I headed towards the exit, still wondering what I should do for my nightly commendations.

I decide to make my way down to the poor district. The bars and inns downtown were cheap and I could probably find a deal if I looked hard enough. Maybe. I sighed and looked down at my coin purse...it was empty. I hadn't told Cardia, but I spent everything I had on her train ticket. I sighed as I started to make my way towards the entertainment district in an effort to score a meal and maybe a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

I was thoroughly disheartened by my luck as I wandered the streets looking for a place to stay or a likely place to get a drink. "I wonder what Van's doing out on a night like tonight…"

I stopped at a cross section to watch the people milling around the streets.

"It's not like he wants anything to do with me... with Finis is dead and everything. He's been pretty clear all long that I am nothing but a bother and that he's only here for his own purposes..."

My ears picked up on heavy footsteps following me and I twist my head around in confusion. I could not locate anyone I recognized that might be following me through the sizable crowd.

"Will I ever see him again?" I wondered as I found myself in the center of the entertainment district unintentionally. I sighed once more. "So much for never leaving him..."

A drunk man called out to me from a nearby bar table distracting me from my gloomy thoughts. "Whoa! Hey there cutie! How about you come over here and play some games with us? I am sure my pals and I can turn that frown upside down!"

I scowled heavily at the drunk and refused even to acknowledge his catcalling.

"Ahh, we have an ice queen over here fellas! She thinks she is to good for us!" I watched as the guys closest to me began to close in on me from all sides. I took a deep breath, but one of them pulled on another's sleeve and they finally noticed that I was armed. My hand instinctively rested on the weapon as a laugh from a nearby call girl sounded out, effectively defusing the situation.

"Ahaha! A girl like her isn't going to settle for a man like you!" The scantily clad women walked over from a nearby doorway. She seemed to be enjoying herself, finding her way through the group with ease. "Sorry little chicky, let me get this one out of the way for you." She slid into the guy's lap and the rest of them dispersed as quickly as they had come, having seeing their leader call off the hunt. The women placed a red lipstick kiss on the man's collar as she playfully started to undo his necktie.

I scowled at the pair, but it was an eye opening realization. I was in no condition to fight, I couldn't return to the mansion, but I was pretty defenseless on these open streets.

"This could be bad…" I pushed into a bar just to escape the heavy dogging footsteps that caught my attention yet again.

The bar was crowded and it was getting to be quite late into the night. I had a generally disconcerting feeling that I couldn't seem to shake on top of a dull pain in my chest. At this point even the crowd isn't enough to phase me this night. In fact, the energy from the crowd, and the general atmosphere of the place as actually helping ease nauseous feeling I had been carrying around since we got back from the graveyard. It wasn't much, but it was better than feeling completely inhabilitated and exposed.

I slid up to the bar searching for likely culprits that I might be able to get a drink from or their purse. The man next to me looked over his shoulder with a slow spreading leer. He waved to me drunkenly and seemed to think that my appearance at his side would allow him to touch me. The wasted man leaned over to put his arm around me.

I look at him in disgust and shy away from him, causing me bump into the person on my other side.

He is average by every sense of the word. Light brown hair, brown eyes and an easy undescriptive smile. "There you are darling! I have been looking everywhere for you!" He held out a drink and pressed it into my hand.

"Hello, darling?" I quickly caught onto his game as the drunk that had been bothering me a few seconds ago scowled and fell off his bar stool. We both laughed as he staggered to his feet and slouched off swearing. "Thanks for the save!" I smiled sweetly at him and brushed my hair off my shoulder. "And twice over for the drink." The man smiled at me. Something about his smile set off alarm bells in the back of my head. I pushed my latent uneasy feeling to the side as he opened the floor to further discussion.

"Do you come here often?" He asked me as he guided me back to a table he had reserved with his jacket.

I responded to him with an easy lie. "Truth be told, no. I am new to this area of London, but I missed my train this evening and need to find a place to spend the night."

The man set his drink down on the table. "I am new to the area as well. I am here in London visiting my parents, they are quite upset that I haven't secured a wife yet. Perhaps you could come home with me and convince them their fears are unfound?"

I took a deep drink of the beer in my hand, thinking that I should let him down gently. As I took a drink the alarm bells quickly turned to warning bells in my head. I realized I had just made a grave mistake.

"You drugged me…" I choked out as my world spun.

The undescriptive man in front of me just gave me a creepy grin. "You have quite a tolerance to still be awake, still…"

He reached out with a damp cloth he had hidden in his sleeve and forced it to my face. I tried to pull it away, but my vision faded quickly as the double dose of narcotics overcame even my inhuman constitution. Everything went dark and I felt my head hit the table as the drink dropped out of my hand.


	37. Chapter 37: Razor Blades

Chapter 37: Razor Blades

I woke up mostly due to a mind-jarring headache, but the shrieking of a nearby women screaming for dear life might have had something to do with it.

I groaned aloud, feeling like needles were jamming themselves into my eyes as I cracked one open experimentally.

The sight before me explained the atrocious stench. I let my eye roll slowly toward a nearby door, where the screaming appeared to be originating from. The door appeared to be a heavy iron door, but I could distinctly make out the sound of pleading. The screams only escalated in desperation as I made out an utterly unpleasant, sickening, sound of wet, rending, flesh. The panicked screaming went blissfully silent a few seconds after my mind registered the noise.

I keep my eye just barely cracked as I investigated the room. Garbage and mildew lined the floors as stale grey waters from the city's underground water system chugged under the bridge that let lead to the ironed door where the screams originated from. There was a faint light flickering under the door and another just above my head that provided me with enough light to see by.

I groaned again realizing what had happened. I had been really stupid and got myself into a great deal of trouble.

I rested my head back against the chair I was bound to as I slowly made an assessment of my body.

To start with, I appeared to be fully clothed this time.

Small blessings, I thought, as I continued to make sure I still had all my limbs and appendages. Everything was accounted for, but they were painfully restrained and bound tightly. The next thing I noticed was that I was starving. I sighed as this meant I had been unconscious for quite some time. A thick fuzzy tongue and my mouth felt like a cotton ball, informed me unceremoniously that I was both thirsty and had been drugged. The drugs had an added side bonus, that left an disgusting, acidic, tang in my mouth. Outside of the immediate nuances, I started to investigate how I was tied up. My feet were bound together, while my hands were bound behind my back and crossed over the chair. The pounding in my head continued as I slowly made the assessment and tried to decide my next course of action.

The door never opened during my assessment, but I started to hear the sound of footsteps coming up the path behind me.

A snipping sound, and then a heavy step.

Snip, snip, step.

The pattern continued like that, almost like a music rhythm, but something in the snipping sounded wet and the pacing sounded oddly familiar.

The sound of the weight behind the footsteps and the stride, I vaguely began to recall, were the ones that were pursuing me the other night in the crowd. The footsteps stopped just in front of me.

I cracked open my eyes to see who was responsible for my current confinement.

In front of me was a man holding to blood drenched scissors, the red blood glinted off the metal with an eerie light. Aside from his weapons, the man was wearing a crisp suit held together with a single front button. I let my eyes drift upward expecting to see the undescriptive man from the bar, but I was mildly surprised when my searching gaze was meet with a crying mask and a brood floppy hat.

"Ah, you are awake. That is good." The soft voice was muffled by the mask, but I was dead certain now that was the same man from the bar. "Perhaps my second dose was too much for you to handle. It has been well over three days since you got here."

I groggily picked my head up from its resting position. "...What was the source of that lady's screaming and what do you have planned for me?"

I had to know what kind of danger I was in, even as my suspicions were confirmed.

The man's voice came out as perturbed by my questions. "Hhmph."

I eyed his demeanor as he paced back and forth contemplating my questions.

"I suppose I shall tell you everything. First, that screaming your heard earlier was….my way of killing time until you awoke." I watched as he stopped and admired the blood dripping off one of the blades in his hand. "Oh, and when I say "killing time" that isn't figurative. It's all part of my purge."

The droplet of blood hung at the edge of the blade before plunging into the sewer floor.

My eyes voluntarily closed at his confession and my head reeled in compensation. "What...who are you purging?" My thick tongue stumbled over the words as my understanding grew along with my concern.

The man took his gaze off the scissors, lowering the weapon to his side and addressed me with some kind of exalted revere. "Ah, yes. That women was impure. She was taking customers in the entertainment district." The scissors in both his hands snipped. "Most impure! So I simply had to purge her. Such impure people deserve only the most agonizing of deaths."

I gritted my teeth at the man's confession to killing London's call girls. My mind struggled with the fact as he continued his tirade.

"That woman's soul is undoubted fueling the very flames in Hell at this very moment."

I strained against my bonds lightly as I forced the words out. "How...How could you?!"

The man stepped forward as the creepy mask leaned over my person. "Don't worry. I don't have anything planned for you yet. You have not been tainted yet...have you?"

My face colored in mortification as to what he was implying. "You were trying to pick me up in a bar!" The mask pulled back away from me and I couldn't stop myself from continuing. "You...your also the train station employee...!"

The man behind the mask laughed. "So I am! I am impressed you can tell that I am the employee at the station though. I was so awaiting our encounter. I have been waiting for you for a such a long time…" I flinched away from him. "I do apologize to you for not having properly introduce myself before now. My name is Jack Blackman, but you may also know me as "Jack the Ripper"."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten slowly before I asked my next question with care. "So, then why did you capture me?"

The man danced in a circle with a mad cackle. "I was ordered to! One kind soul as applauded my vision and rescued me from that damnable pit of a prison cell." My face held a confused look as the mask came back, leaning over me, with the sharp, blood soaked scissors snipped casually at his sides. "Hmmm..this is strange. You face is strange. Confused. But you seem to have no idea about who I am talking about, do you? Your face says it all. Hmmm...they said you knew them…"

I held my breath as the blacked pits of the mask stared into my eyes.

"Well, it does not matter anyhow. The time for your exchange is not far off…" My eyes shifted to the light overhead as the mask pulled back yet again.

I was alarmed when the blood soaked scissors caressed my cheek but I refused to move as the bloody weapons smeared a sticky wet trail across my cheek. The scissors trailed up and down my face leaving vivid crimson smears.

Either way I realized I was screwed. The exchange Jack was referring to probably wouldn't be any better then my current situation, if they had been the ones who had ordered me to be captured. My blood froze as the scissors stopped millimeters from my eye. _What if they planned to put me back in that lab?_

"Ahahaaa, please do not give me that desperate look. It makes me want to try all kinds of things…" The scissors drifted up to my bangs and trimmed a little off the ends. "I just...don't want to hurt you. No, I want to hand you over to this certain someone, they want you so badly, and I do not want to disappoint them…"

I schooled my emotions back into place and managed to take a breath, attempting to redirect the conversation. "Does killing these impure people bring you happiness?"

He seemed to lose track of what he was doing as I asked my question and he pulled away from me again to consider his response. "Does it being me happiness? ...No. No it does not. As I said earlier, it is all part of the purge. It is simply part of the trial that was given to me by God." He laughed at this and circled around my chair.

I was careful to not move or show any emotion as he completed his round.

"God has given me this most divine task. I must spend eternity in isolation, but in return, my divine task is to bring about a great purge on this earth." The revere was plain in Jack's voice as the scissors snipped away at the hem of my sleeve.

I refused to acknowledge Jack's actions as I felt the fabric loosen. "How is killing women...part of a great purge related to God's will?" My question made him step back, or maybe it was my eyes.

"Hahaha...that is quite right. Everyone looks at me like that, like they don't understand!" The desperation in Jack's voice was rising, and I sensed that I was grave danger if I pushed him much further. "That person! That bright soul! They are different! They understood me and my mission!"

Jack was dancing around my chair now and the rapid snipping of the scissors was all around me. I started to fear that I would feel their lethal prick at each snip.

"Ahhh...They must have been an angel sent by God! They are trying to help me bring the gospel to this forsaken world!"

My chest started to thrum as his wild fantasies, or maybe it was something else...I started to pray Van would find me. Anyone would find me.

 _"Fran, Saint, Vaaaaan!"_ I called out in a silent, internal, scream.

"It will be such a beautiful world! They promised me they would show me, help me build, this beautiful new world!"

" _...Van...Van Helsing...I need you….I need your help!"_ I thought desperately as Jack's mad delusions continued.

My mark pulsed in my chest.

"For that to become real, I must continue my purge! I must continue to cleanse this earth of the impure!"

He looked to the sky, the halo of light descended from the manhole cover high above us. "Lord! Please watch over this humble servant as I follow the task you have set before me! I am you most devoted servant!" The scissors trailed over my lip in almost tenderness as Jack whispered softly, in a sing song voice. "I wonder...I wonder what kind of flesh and blood I would see if I was to slice open your skin…?"

The scissors pressed my mouth open, and I could taste the bitter tang of copper blood on my tongue.

"What kind of scream will you make as you cryed out in fear and pain?" The scissors retracted from my mouth as the other pair tapped my nose lightly. "Just imagining it….Ah...Truly….Just the very thought of these actions is enough to bring me ecstasy…"

I couldn't suppress a shutter as he pulled the weapons away from my face once more. "You are shaking...how delightful! God shall surely be pleased by such an obedient lamb like you…"

I refused to answer him, I couldn't answer him if I tried. I was to busy praying for help, for someone to find me, for someone to rescue me.

Jack seemed to get tired of his game and he started heading back behind me down the direction he came in from. "I will return when the allotted time arrives. There are some things I must attend to in the meantime…"

Just before he left, Jack put his scissors away and brushed my blood smeared cheek with a sigh before disappearing down the hallway.

I sat silently, trying to control my breathing, while listing to his footsteps fade into the distance.

Once I can no longer hear Jack's footsteps I start looking for a way to escape. My whole body was alive with a nervous penned-up energy. Whether its relief, shock, or something else I am not sure.

"I need to find a way out of here...soon…" I felt around, getting a better idea of my bindings and trying to wake my hands up. I tried to remember all the training Lupin forced on me regarding rope bindings. Several afternoons had gone into that particular training, and I had not appreciated them nearly enough at the time. I strained against the ropes, feeling them slowly burn into my skin. It was slow progress.

It took longer than I expected to escape the ropes. I wasn't Cardia who could have just melted the ropes away and I certainly wasn't the master thief. However, once I got my one hand free I was able to reach down into my boot and pull out a extremely sharp, extremely tiny, leafed blade that I keep in the top of my boot mostly for cutting bandages and field dressings. I quickly cut my other hand free, feeling my hand slip as the pins and needles feeling made my hand pulse in pain and my hand's fumbled.

The blade danced across my sleeve and slid deeply into my tender forearm. The fabric quickly became soaked with my silver blood. I pulled the knife out with a grimace. There wasn't any time to tend to the wound right now. I leaned down as I started to hear footsteps once more.

 _"Van…help me...please..."_ I pleaded under my breath as I gripped the blade and took two divisive swings at the bindings at my feet. The sharp blade sang as it cut through my bindings with ease and I slipped it back into my boot.

I grabbed my arm and held it to my chest as I stood up. I almost fell over as feeling returned to my legs painfully. I looked behind me as I tried to massage feeling back into my legs.

There was only one way in and one way out. The passage behind me was sinisterly dark. The haunting echo's of Jack's footsteps told me he was returning.

I looked around quickly for my rapier, which was no longer attached to my side. I felt a fresh wash of terror as I realized I would need to fight my opponent in unarmed combat. I glanced down at my arm as it slowly soaked through the fabric around my chest. Apparently, I had dealt significant damage to myself and the weak, dizzy feeling I had wasn't relenting any. I doubted my own abilities as the footsteps drew ever closer.

I took a deep breath and decided my only chance to live was to take the offensive. I crept down the hallway, tensing, as the sound of the footsteps echoed around the tunnels. The steps were getting louder and I knew Jack was close. So close...I leapt out from behind the corner and charged toward my target, throwing all my weight into a shoulder tackle. My blow was fast, if not all that powerful, however the offensive motion caught Jack completely by surprise.

Caught off guard, Jack didn't stand a chance against my surprise attack. However, it was quickly apparent that my tackle wasn't nearly as effective as I had hoped. Having been keep away from the most important people in my life for days, exposed to the plague graveyard, in addition to the lab, I was completely and utterly drained, on top of having been drugged, and...now...hurt.

The tackle served to bounce Jack up against the wall but he recovered alarmingly fast and one of the pairs of scissors cut through my already wounded arm. I ignored the pain as I slammed my fist into his gut before kneeing Jack in the face. As he doubled over in pain, I ran away from him with all of my strength.

* * *

The sewers were a huge underground maze, one that I had little remembrance of ever studying. I turned left and right at random intervals.

I stop at a crosswalk and assessed my options. Directly across from me was a narrow stone bridge leading to a rusted door. I check both passageways before I walked over the bridge. As I crossed the bridge I looked down at the water's below. The turning grey waters reflected my crimson red cheeks and hallowed eyes. I looked away and pulled on the door handle experimentally. A light flickered under the doorway as I rattled the door weakly. It was locked.

The rusty shuttering of the door, gave way to steady footsteps. I looked behind me biting my lip to see that Jack had already recovered from my attacks. His steps were slow and measured, and because of that I guessed I was at a dead end. I took one last look at the door longingly as my heart thundered in response. For some reason, I looked down to examine the path next to me. My heart rate sped up, telling me to follow the dark passage to my left as I noticed the red droplets scattered across the floor. I took a deep breath and start running down the dark and foreboding hallway, trusting in my heart.

It only takes me a few minutes to realize it I was following a path that marked with blood and reeked of misery and death. My body tried to rebel as I gagged from the all too familiar stench.

* * *

The pathway in front of me opened up into reveal walls soaked in blood. I tried to avoid looking in the water, but decaying hands and other body parts were floating just below the surface. Other dismembered parts lined the walls, dripped from the ceiling and were scattered around the edges of the hallway.

My inherent, morbid, investigation of the source of the stench let Jack catch up to me. From behind me a chilling voice welcomed me. "Welcome to my purge garden. You were not formally invited here, but...ah well...I suppose that can't be helped now…"

I backed away from Jack, further into a garden, as the eyes behind the mask gleamed a hellish red. Jack looked at my arm, and then the blood pooling on my chest with glee. "I had no idea blood could be so alluring! So beautiful, red such is a wonderful color, the color of pain and misery, but that ...that...is the blood of angels…."

I tense, trying to decide if I should try running again. He caught up with me so quickly, that the odds of me being able to outrun him, in his place of advantage, was slim and my strength was only dwindling further.

"Stop it. Stop killing these poor women!" I snarled at him.

Jack looked at me confused. "I told you this is part of my divine mission from God!"

I pulled my arm away from my chest and let the silver blood drip down. "I am an angel! A messenger of god! You will stop this right now!" I risked all my power on a bluff and tried to get my wings to appear. There was a faint shimmering light at appeared behind me, as ethereal white light radiated and then faded. I staggered to catch myself as Jack seemed disturbed by my confession.

"What are you saying?! You, yourself, have killed countless! Haven't you?!"

I had no strength to resist as Jack grabbed both of my arms and pinned me against the blood soaked wall. His mask peered intently at my damaged arm as more of my blood dripped down my sleeve and onto the ground.

I looked away from the sickening sight as Jack pressed his whole body up against me and thrust my legs apart to make room for himself.

"To think I was going to hand over such a prize! You are a jewel, one that must be carefully preserved…"

I couldn't resist, my strength was almost completely gone and the edges of my vision were starting to grow dim. I could only pray. " _Van...Please….help me…_ "

The hammering in my chest seemed to respond to my pleas as Jack sliced one of his scissor blades down my injured arm once more. The razor like blade bit deeply into my skin and Jack watched in utter fascination as the mercurial blood pooled in the cut as he warned me. "Don't try to fight me! I will only harm you further...I have been in my share of fights…resistance is futile..."

Jack pulled the blade out slowly relishing the motion. My silver blood dripped down off the blades, staining the scissors in a sicking metallic light.

Jack admired the silver blood gracing his blades. He wanted more of it, needed, more of it...But there was still the deal...Jack let his mind wander as the women was forced upright, wedged firmly between against the wall and him. Her memorizing breathes came out in pant's, yet she was still trying, weakly, to pull away from him. It was futile trying to escape his grasp, as it just turned Jack on further. Her faint struggles made him decide that it was worth breaking the deal to defile his prize.

Jack wanted to sink everything into her silver blood, but the hardening blue eyes were turning red as he tormented her further.

Jack's torture was quickly pushing the women towards a breaking point.


	38. Chapter 38: A Saving Breath

Chapter 38: A Saving Breath

"Get off her you filth!" A frigid voice sounded all around us, the voice reached us from further down within the darkened red tunnel.

Jack gave a gutted yell soon after the voice reached my ears, the danger becoming apparent as a thunderous sound pierced the darkness. The killer was suddenly thrown off me by an extreme force as I turned my fading vision toward the footsteps. The heavy footfalls quickly followed the thunderous blast. I could just barely make out the sound of a gun shell's metallically clinking as it hit the floor, as an all to familiar racking sound followed. My vision swam, and I couldn't quite believe the slight in front of me.

Van carefully assessed the women leaning against the blood drenched wall for support. His hot eyes quickly took in the silver streaks of blood that were smeared on her arm and her across chest as Van felt a wave of hot fury overtake him. The hunter tried to calm himself as he examined her further, in an attempt to know the extent of her damage. Sierra's cheeks were covered in a rusty red, her terrified, and surprised eyes were more red and blue.

"Hmph. Sierra, are you alright?" Van struggled to contain his anger as he called out to the angel. The woman just stayed braced up against the wall in shock as she looked at him while pulling her wounded arm up over her chest once more. Her eyes were quickly returning to their normal blue/silver color as she continued to stare at him, something unfocused in her gaze put him instantly on edge. Van growled as he sensed something wasn't quite right with the way she was looking at him. The infuriated hunter took several hurried steps forward.

I can just make out Van's concerned face has as I felt his hot eyes rake over my body, and despite the current situation, I felt a wave of relief come over me. I could almost feel Van's eyes focusing on my clothes. The hunter's keen eyes honed in on where my telltale blood had already saturated, and his gaze lingered on my face for just a second longer. I leaned against the wall fighting to stay conscious as Jack started to move by my feet. I looked down at the killer as he wiggled in pain.

Van got within arms reach of Sierra and reached out a desperate hand.

I felt a tug on my arm as Van pulled me towards him with his normally gruffness… and as he wrapped one arm around me tightly, almost, protectively.

"Van Helsing…?" I only managed to whimper his name in surprise as Van forced me into the security of his embrace. I looked up into the hunters face seeing it lit with an emotion that I had only experienced a few times before. I could clearly make out resolve, protectiveness...relief and and unbridled rage. Secure in Van's embrace, I began to feel like I was breathing properly for the first time in days and the shadows at the edge of my vision start to recede.

"...How badly are you hurt?" Van gazed down at me as I held my arm tightly to my chest.

"It's nothing…" Van's eyes flashed at my response and I knew I wasn't fooling him. "Alright..it's just my arm…I think..." Van's gaze shifted back to Jack as the killer rustled around on the floor. I forced out the rest of my words through the haze. "Thank you for coming to save me…"

Van's hand gripped me tighter. "Hmph. So, you both leave without telling anyone, and then _you_ of all people, end up getting caught by someone like him …No one could have expected this. It appears that doing the unbelievable is another one of your specialties." Van's voice and expression were those of an disgruntled man who had been keeping long hours on little sleep.

I couldn't resist asking "...Why? But why did you come save me? You told me to leave…." My voice just spilled out my fears as Van's embrace became slightly tighter. "I am only a bother to you and I am not worth anything...you don't have any reason to save me…"

Van's eyes were all I could see in the dark space, his amethyst eyes flitted from Jack to me in strong disapproval of what I was saying, and a hint of something else. "Don't stop to consider reasons. I just happened to be here and felt like saving you, that's all."

I sighed as a violent shutter went through my body, if it wasn't for Van's embrace I would have fell to the ground. I gripped onto the hunter's jacket tightly until the tremor passed, feeling lightheaded and weak. I tried to summon moisture to my mouth as I continued spilling my emotions. "...I am considering the reasons and I still can't see how it adds up. How did you find me, Van?"

"After Cardia and you disappeared, we all set out looking for you. Lupin managed to located Cardia back in Wales and telephoned over that they are alright. However, the most concerning news was from Cardia, who informed us that you never boarded the train yourself. She only said you were heading home."

I shook my head lightly with protest, even the slight movement of my head made my vision flicker. "I...I didn't have the means to get us both a ticket, so I gave her everything I had…" I looked away from Van's overly concerned, disappointed, eyes. "but...that still doesn't explain how you found me…"

Van narrowed his eyes, something about Sierra's demeanor was unsettling to him. She seemed to be having difficulty focusing. Her thoughts were scattered and mostly incoherent. Van knew he had to resolve the current situation quickly and get the angel out of this forsaken place. "It doesn't matter how I determined your location, just know that I acted on my gut instinct." My vision swam as I tried to meet Van's gaze as Jack shuffled around on the floor. "I was the only one who decided to come down here in case of an emergency….I see I wasn't mistaken."

My heart beat weakly in my chest at his simple, matter-of-fact statement "...I….see…"

Van pulled me back a few steps to halfway provide cover to me as Jack got to his feet. "Enough socializing, he is on the move."

I look at Jack as he took an unsteady step forward. Van focused his cold gaze into the darkness as Jack moved. "Hmm...I'm impressed that you were able to last this long against him. Only your training has keep you alive this long."

Jack's formal clothes were now splattered with patches of silver smears of my blood, along with the blood of his old victims as he pealed himself off the floor.

"That was only rock salt, but you appear to be a strong one. Aren't you, Jack Blackman? You are already back on your feet."

Jack laughed softly at Van's observation. "Hahaha, yes, ah well...you see I was once the government's secret weapon."

I flicked my eyes at Jack hazily, and couldn't help but inquire. "Secret weapon?" I tried to divert my gaze back to my rescuer, but it was getting even more difficult to focus. I scarcely wanted to believe this was one of my kin. An angel wouldn't have been surprised at my silver blood if that was the case, so I forced myself to ask what Jack was implying.

Van answered my question with an angry look and the voice of disdain. "Hidden Strength….I didn't think there were any survivors."

Jack sounded offended as he quickly corrected Van. "I can't compare to you. I am not considered a natural-born weapon...but I do have my strengths." Jack bowed slightly. "Allow me to say, it is an honor to meet you in the flesh, Abraham Van Helsing."

I was confused and wary of what the men were discussing but I was rapidly losing what little strength I had left. It was one thing to be in a place where war broke out and proper burial rights had been performed, it was quite another to be in a place where there are bits of victims blood and flesh clung to the edges of my boots. Another shutter racked my body, and my body wanted to remove anything that was in my stomach. Luckily, it was empty and I attempted to hide my growing weakness with another shutter.

"Hidden Strength. The name of an experiment conducted in the Vampire War in order to compete with the vampires. A handful of soldiers were made into human test subjects and were subjected to inhumane experiments in order to draw of a human's full potential power…"

Jack's anger was rising as Van's short, casual, explanation. "Inhumane? That is most amusing! They created us for killing! It is only natural that they would divert to torture, brainwashing! No stone was left unturned in the search for a way to unlock a human's full potential. It is wonderful, is it not?"

Van gave a breathless laugh. "Hah...it's disgusting." The hunter's gaze strayed by to me as I struggled to stay on my feet, leaning heavier on him by the second as my body neared its breaking point. "In truth, the experimental soldiers all turned out so broken that not a single on of them was sent into battle during the Vampire war."

Jack took an offended breath. "..."

I was shaking in Van's arm now and I couldn't stop. The fearful sounds, the agony, and half broken feeling that was in this terrible place was real and it was killing me.

"...broken…"

Van released something was very wrong and pulled the angel back another few paces. "Hidden Strength was able to create people that were much stronger than the average human, in that they succeeded. However, the subjects were mentally fractured beyond repair. Their ability to reason collapsed and they become little more than animals. A soldier who will murder anyone on the battlefield, ally or enemy, could never be used in war."

Jack's giggle started out small as Van continued to explain and I shrank away from Jack to hide further behind Van as the manic giggles collapsed into evil laughs. I felt a tightness on my chest that wouldn't lessen. "Ahaha…"

Van shifted slightly. His gun pointed at Jack, ready to pull the trigger at a moments notice. "The government used Twilight to secretly have the Hidden Strength Program disposed of. All of the program was destroyed...all but this man. Jack Blackman, alone, was able to escape from under Twilight's watchful eye."

Van took a longer moment to carefully look Sierra over now that she was in his arms. The red hues in her eyes were completely gone now to be replaced by a stunning silver. Her eyes glowed a soft, pure, silver light, but she looked to be very near collapse. Under the bloody streaks, she was unusually pale. Sickly pale, even worse then the time she had returned with Delacroix from the graveyard...the time he had brought her to the vampire mansion. Van looked away unsure of what he could do for her in the moment as Jack made a noise in front of him. Van's gaze shot back to Jack, locking onto the looming threat.

"...The story is well known in Twilight."

I nodded trying to stay on my feet as my vision was steadily growing darker. Jack was just a shadow in my vision now and I could barely make out the color of Van's jacket as I clung to it. "I see…"

It made sense, when I tried to think about it. When I had fought Jack he had been quick to recover from my attacks and even quicker to catch up to me. I had thought it was my waning strength, but it turned out, it was because of his Hidden Strength power, Jack was capable of so much more. It was a terrifying thought. Still, Jack was the creation of what others had subjected him to, and his past was a lot like mine. Pain, drugs, torture...If Hidden Strength really was that broken, then what was I? Jack and I were kindred of sorts. I felt a wave of remorse washed over me as the pain in my chest tightened further.

"Why would you continue killing? Why would you continue if you had a choice?!" I pleaded with the killer.

"On a battlefield, or in the city it's all the same thing! Killing is killing regardless of who is doing it!" I could hear the loathing in Jack's voice as his condescending attitude cut me off even as my vision faded further. I could no longer even see his outline. "I am working under divine orders above yourself! My goal is to purge this world and create a world on my beliefs..."

Van smirked at Jack and let his voice drip with sarcasm in response the killer's crazed delusions. "Beliefs? You mean desires. I am not interested in whatever excuses you use to justify your murders."

I felt the hunter let go of me as he pulled out his other shotgun. I heard a slight movement as Van postioned himself further in front of me, blocking me off completely from Jack. "You don't even realize that it's you who's actually the stain on this world. Heh...isnt that ironic, Jack the Ripper?"

Jack let out a manic, desperate, laugh. "Aha...Hahaha!" The murderer raised his blades threateningly. "Haha! How, how dare you! How dare you speak of the noble cause given to me by God in such a manor?!" Jack screamed as he lept forward.

"Do not defame my mission!" The serial killer roared as he snapped his scissors in half and threw one of the blades at the vampire hunter in his rage.

By the time Van managed to raise his gun to deflect the thrown blade, Jack is already closing in on him. The killers malicious voice yelled out in disgust. "Die, Van Helsing!"

In the split second before Jack's blade reached him, Van reacted with a sudden and powerful kick directly into the killer's torso. Jack's pained, wet, voice yelled out as his body flew backward through the air. "Guuhhhh…"

Before the murder's body even hit the ground the furious hunter was firing more rounds into him. Jack's painful cries bounced down the cavern. "Ugh….Gaahhh…!"

I barely even registered the noise as Jack's body collapsed onto the ground. The murder curled up in a defensive ball as the hunter continued to fire on him again and again, mercilessly with his rock salt blasts.

"Ugh...guh...guuuuhhh!" Regardless of the rock salt damage I vaguely heard Van inflicting, Jack rose to his feet once more whining. "It hurts! ...Your hurting me!"

I was completely unaware of Jack's sudden turn of demeanor as Van hissed in anger. "This doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of the pain and suffering you were about to put her through! What you have already put her through!"

Van reloaded his guns with a smooth racking action, and placed the muzzles of both of his firearms firmly against Jack's midsection.

I couldn't take the lack of emotional physical contact any longer, and I felt myself fading in this Godforsaken place. I dropped to my knee gasping for air, feeling a tightening around my chest as my heart absolutely thundered. It was everything I could do to stop myself from faceplanting into the stale blood pools under me. My vision was rimmed in black and reds that spiraling off in every directions.

"Guh...stop bullying me…" Jack's pathetic pleas continued as Van jerked his gaze away from Jack to see the angel fall onto her other knee gasping.

"You are the same…" Jack address Van as my vision faded completely.

I could faintly hear Jacks pleas as well as Van's panicked footsteps racing back toward me.

"How many people did you kill….? You've killed so many more than I ever did! It's not fair! Not fair, not fair, not fair!"

Van looked back in alarm as he heard Sierra drop to her knee. The angel was looking paler by the second. Her injured arm lay draped across her knee and was still bleeding profusely. Van's alarm quickly turned into panic and desperation as he shoved one of his guns back into its holster and raced to grab Sierra as her other knee hit the ground. The hunter reached her just in time as she faded into unconsciousness.

Jack's mad panic was grating on Van's ears and he desperately wanted to grind the man into nothingness for the pain and suffering the angel was going through.

"I know...let's do this together! We can be friends!" Jacks voice turned bright and childlike. "We can kill a lot of people together! We can purge the entire earth of all the filthy, dirty, women!"

Van's knee dropped to the ground just in time to stop Sierra from hitting the floor. The stressed hunter reached down and effortlessly pulled the angel's limp body into his arms, as he called out gruffly in desperation. "Sierra! Sierra, stay with me!"

Jack whined. "I'm scared...I don't like this! Please forgive me!"

Van's stress level rose to intolerable levels as the murderer pleaded for his life. The hunter pulled the trigger on his gun and blasted Jack with another round of rocksalt. "Shut up! You are annoying me." Van directed his attention back towards the fallen angel. "Sierra!"

Van's voice took on another level of desperation and worry as the women in his arms seemed to stop breathing completely. The panicked hunter knew he had to act. He didn't have any choice, he didn't want to be responsible for another death. Instinctively the hunter knew what he needed to do.

Without a second thought, Van brought his lips down and kissed the angel with a force born of desperation and sheer willpower.

"I need….I need to kill...Need to kill...need to kill!" Jack held up the other scissor blade as the ragged hunter slowly removed his lips from Sierra's.

Van let out a relieved breath as he watched the angel take a slow, ragged, breath. A hint of color returned to her face. The hunter jerked his head up as if detecting the incoming threat. Van raised his weapon once more and was able to deflect the incoming blade with ease. In retaliation, the hunter pulled the trigger on his still readied gun.

As the gun went off Van was forced to looked away from Sierra to assess the threat before him: Jack.

I came to by hearing Van's gun go off somewhere very close by, but I was completely unaware of what had just happened. I open my eyes groggily to see Van half covering me as he held me off the ground. The hunter's face was directed towards Jack with an absolutely murderous expression.

The next thing my ears detected was Jack's pitiful whining and I closed my eyes once more to stave off the dizziness.

"...Ahh! Ow,ow, ow….!"

I groaned softly and tried to move as Jack continued to whine.

"Stay still." Van's charged voice hissed at me and I obeyed. I didn't have much strength to protest anyway.

Jack looked at the smoking gun that had just shot him and then at the helpless prize in the other man's arms. The killer couldn't contain himself at the sight of the silver blood gleaming from his prize's arm. The tantalizing sight forced the murder to move. The killer pressed forward in order to get at the silver-blooded women with every intent to harm and kill.

Van's eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled the trigger yet again to stave off the incoming threat. The shot hit Jack and the man pleaded for Van to stop, all the while showing extraordinary willpower to keep moving forward. "Stop, stop it…! You're hurting me, Mommy!"

"Tsk…" Another shell hit the ground as Van fired on Jack yet again. The hunter racked the gun single-handedly and readied another shot.

"Mommy...stop...Mommy, don't hit me!" Jack fell to the ground under the power of the latest shot, but still continued to reached out, attempting in vain to get at his prize.

I forced my eyes open as the other two gunshots went off. The world spun as I tried to sit up, pleading. "Van! Please stop! I think he's had enough!"

Van paid me no attention as he fired another round into Jack.

The killer absolutely howled in pain. "I'll be good! Don't hit me anymore, Mooooommmmmyyy!"

"Van Helsing! Please stop!" I threw my arms around the hunter's neck in desperation. My sudden gesture seemed to effectively diverted Van's attention away from Jack.

"What…?"

I can feel the my injured arm throbbing in protest as I moved it, but the pain lessened again as the wounds settled against Van's exposed neck. The gunshots ceased and there was silence as I held onto Van's neck for dear life.

Van let his determined gaze drift to the women who was latched him. "Are you going to show him mercy?"

I shook my head as I tried to detangle my thoughts. "...Please don't kill him."

Van's face was only a few inches above mine and it looked unquestionably pained. "If I don't kill him here, he'll go out and kill even more women. You should understand why he needs to die."

I just shook my head weakly to protest his logic. "Van, your skilled enough. We can capture him and turn him over to the authorities. Let them decide what to do with him. You don't need to kill anymore people…"

Van felt Sierra's hands release him and the angel settled back down into his embrace looking absolutely exhausted by her efforts to persuade him.

I watched intently to the hunter's reaction to my proposal. Van did not respond to my suggestion as his heated gaze assessed my current condition. I watched as the gun the hunter had pointed at Jack lowered itself slightly.

Jack, however was unaware of this act of clemency, as he was busy curled up in a ball, sobbing.

The sobbing stopped shortly after as I glared up at Van with raw determination that a few minutes ago I never would have even considered. I lectured the surprised hunter. "I know you are more than capable of capturing him alive, Van Helsing." I gave him a slight smile that I meant to be encouraging. "I believe in you."

Van's scowl appeared as I said this as behind me, Jack's muttering took on a frenzied tone. "I need to kill...I have to..I must...I need to...Kill!"

We both stopped to look at Jack as he uncurled himself. "Mothers are the worst...they need to die. I need to kill them...no matter how much they cry, I can never forgive them…the hitting never ends!"

Van's eyes narrowed to absolutely lethal angle. "I see...so you're purposely targeting women _with children_."

Whatever ground I had gained with Van was quickly overwrote by this new revelation as the hunter's eyes became frighteningly frigid and ragefilled.

Van started to unracked the all the remaining shells in his shotgun as he hissed to the frenzied murderer. "Did you ever bother to think about the families you left behind? The misery you created for those families? ...Probably not."

I reached out to grab Van's gun but he stood up before I had the chance. Van's sudden movement meant I was forced to react in order to save myself from hitting the blood soaked floor. As I moved, I realized I was being held for a good reason. My vision swam from even my small sudden movements. I tried to ignored my weakened condition as I grabbed Van's leg pleading. "Van no, stop it!"

The hunter ignored me as he racked a different type of ammunition into his shotgun.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to get my feet before Van could finish reloading. I stood in front of the hunter's path with my arms wide spread defending Jack. This reminded me vaguely of a situation we had been in not too long ago. I thought about the time at Delacroix's mansion as my head swam.

"Mommm! Mommy...Moommyyy!"

Jack started screaming behind me and I was almost too scared to look back to see what he is doing. Van's hard eyes gave me a strong sense of disapproval as the hunter just reached out and pulled me aside. The rage filled hunter easily forced me out of the way as his gun took aim at Jack with now lethal shells.

"Let your death pay for the deaths of your victims, Jack."

"Van STOP!" I yell out in pure, raw, desperation, as Van pulled the trigger. My voice was drown out by the sound of the thunderous gunshot going off right next to me.

I hurry to look back at Jack to see if there was anything I could do to stabilize him. The sudden movement caused me to list heavily to one side as my vision went dark around the edges. I could still hear the sounds of Jack pleading with his mother.

"Mommy...Mommy…"

I leaned against the wall and let my gaze fall back naturally to Van as he racked his shotgun once more with an utterly exasperated expression. His gun pointed away from Jack.

"This is what you wanted, right...?"

I nod weakly continuing to lean against the blood soaked wall for support. "...Thank you Van Helsing…"

Van realized Sierra was fading out of consciousness once more. The overly stressed hunter quickly collected her from the wall back into his arms. Van looked down at the barely conscious women in exasperation and bewilderment. "You're impossible…"

"I know…" I gave him a weak smile as Van's grim expression turned to a heavy scowl.

The sound of music cut through the moment. Van looked around as I just shut my eyes to listen to the music. The soft music was very out of place in the oppressive environment.

"What is this…?" Van inquired as Jack perked up at the eerie music..

"Ahh! It's that person! Help me! Please save me...please I beg of you!" The murderer sprung up suddenly and sprinted off toward the sound of the music.

"We need to go after him…" I observed as Van held me.

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere." The hunter didn't have much time to think about his next course of action either as Jack got further away from them. Van looked once more at Jack as he ran off down the tunnel and then back down at the wounded woman in his arms. The hunter sighed as he lifted her up, single-handedly, and pulled her over his shoulder.

"...Van…" I gasp as I was lifted into the air and slung over the hunter's shoulder as the Van took off running down the tunnel in pursuit.

* * *

Lucky, he didn't need to carry me that far.

Van followed the sounds of Jack's footsteps and the music to a confining cramped room. The stressed hunter set me down on the ground as we approached the doorway.

The first thing I could see in the room is a crimson red blood stained word. "AZOTH". I scowl at the word while we both tried to locate the source of the errie music.

The serial killer was now pressed up against the wall grasping at the letters written in blood moaning "I was scared….so scared!"

I realized Jack was actually crying as his fingers created new, red, streaks down the wall.

The the music stopped and a scratchy, unknown voice started to congratulate us. "Congratulations on getting past the first obstacle, but the fun and games are only just beginning."

I felt Van move beside me, moving to cover me in addition to pulling his gun up. His hate filled eyes searched in vain for a target as he cautioned me. "Someone is watching us. Don't let your guard down."

"Right..." I look down at my mangled arm, keenly aware of the fact that I was only a liability at this point. If Van carrying me down the tunnels hadn't tipped off the watcher, the fact that both our jackets were splattered with a decent amount of my silver blood was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Van growled still looking for the source of his frustration.

"Hahaha, it's easy to bring an end to playtime." The disembodied voice laughed at us.

"Thk." Van answered his own question. "Damn, it's just a recording."

I felt an profound uneasiness as the voice continued on. I gazed into the room in front of me as the recording continued.

"My name is Azoth. ...Let's just say I will be your playmate."

I latched onto Van's arm, wanting to get away from the room and the recording.

"Let me explain the rules. Incidents like this will begin to happen quite frequently all around London. You will have no choice but to follow and clean up after them. Just know that as long as I remain alive, there will only be more victims."

Van's eyes were cold and calculating as he listened to the recording. I couldn't remain idle at the threats it was proposing. "No! No more killing! We won't play your games!"

"If you want them to stop you will need to hand over the angel and the homunculus together."

Van's eyes widened in response to the orders. "Sierra?! This has to be Twilight! If you want both of them...you must be…?!"

The hunter shifted slight, covering me further.

"If you fail to hand over the women, London will fall into a reign of fire and give way to the great evils of murder and war. You will need to continue being a puppet. A puppet just like you were during the war."

I held my breath as my anger flared, the recording payed me no heed as it continued on.

"...You don't want to lose someone precious again, do you?"

I had never seen Van's face so filled with hate and rage as he yelled out next to me. "Finis…! You are alive!"

I let go of Van and took a step back from the hunter involuntarily as his eyes just radiated pain and heat. His eyes took on a slightly reddish hue. As brackish color started to creep up into his gaze, and I felt a wash of fear unlike anything I have ever known.

"I'll be looking forward to our next encounter, Abraham." The recording went silent and the only sound was Jack still clawing his way around the wall as he sobbed in terror.

My ears pick up on a ticking sound that was just auditable under Jack's sobs. "Is that…?"

Van grabbed my hand as his brain registered the ticking sound at the same time.

"Sierra!" Van's face took on a desperate expression, but his eyes were still rage-filled as he pulled me to him and forced me to out of the room. The hunter barely managed to get both Sierra and himself around the corner in time before the bomb went off.

* * *

My mind could only register a long loud roaring sound as my body was thrown forward by an intense blast of heat as it came up from behind me. My vision blanked out again as Van threw me against the wall and shielded me with his body. The force of the explosion shook the entire sewer system and we were both thrown to the ground under the explosive impact.

The hunter wrapped his arms around the already injured angel in an attempt break her fall as the explosion threw them both to the ground. Rocks and stones tumbled all around them as he held her close under his direct protection. Van felt several large stones bounce off his unprotected back and firearm, but he was able to easily ignore the pain as he listened to Sierra taking short, panting, breaths under him. The whole event was over in a few minutes, and it was probably only a few heartbeats that Van had held her but it was long enough. As soon as the rocks settled the hunter was quick to push himself up to lean over the angel to make sure she was alright.

I was very aware of the position of Van's hands on either side of my head as I looked up at his distressed face with wide eyes. I trembled involuntarily under him.

"...Are you hurt?" Van's voice was breathlessly ragged as the hunter braced himself over top of me. I couldn't stand the expression he was wearing. It was one of such intense pain and tragedy.

At Van's prompting, I did a quick assessment of my condition. "I think I am alright….because you protected me…" I reached my good arm up towards Van's face. "What about you, Van Helsing?"

Van felt Sierra's hand on the side of his face and glanced down at her still bleeding arm. The hunter forced out some ragged words. "I'm fine."

I watched as Van pushed himself off me as I lay there in a daze.

"Are you going to lay in the dust for much longer?" Van growled as he thrust out a hand.

I gave him a dizzying smile and gladly took his hand. The hunter refused to meet my gaze as he pulled me upright. I looked around the devastated area and surveyed the tunnel behind us that been completely destroyed by the explosion. Any trace of Azoth had effectively been obliterated by the blast.

I looked around hopelessly for Jack, but the abused murderer was nowhere to be found. I could only assume that he had met the same fate as the recorder and his victims.

* * *

Author Note:

Kawaii! I have wanted to share this chapter for such a long time! So...what did you think? Tell me in the comments! And don't forget to follow/like the story if you don't want to miss the next release!

As I struggle through this...we head directly into the "Vampire" arc on my next release, and we'll get to see the Van and Sierra's relationship 'develop' a bit more. Hehehehe... (Looks around in alarm that is an awfully evil laugh...)

I am still on the vampire arc, because well...its a longer one and I need to do a bit of set up. (*groans*..but I did manage to squeeze in some funny parts...and shocking ones...)


	39. Chapter 39: Following Protocol

Chapter 39: Following Protocol

After the explosion Van ended up carrying me out of the tunnels. I was desperately in need of escaping the murderous atmosphere that was quickly killing me, and if I was going to be truthful, I needed more attention then I even cared to admit.

I coughed weakly as Van carried me out of the tunnel system.

"I am...sorry to be such a bother…" I mumbled to the irritated hunter as he carefully set me down on some large wooden crates not far from the entrance.

"..." Van didn't say anything to me, but he pulled the handkerchief out of his breast pocket.

"Let me see your arm." The hunter ordered me coolly as the Watch came running towards us, intent of finding the source of the explosion.

I winced and weakly held out my arm to Van.

"This doesn't look good. We should get you back to Fran as soon as possible." Van attempted to examine the wounds that covered the angel's arm. It was difficult to tell the extent of the damage because how messy and smeared the wound was, but the hunter was pretty sure that the cuts were not trivial.

I tugged on Van's shirt. "Van..Van Helsing we have a problem."

Van looked up from examining my arm. "What is it now?"

I pointed to all the blood on my jacket. "I can't let the Watch see this!" I hissed at him. "The last thing we need is Victoria also hunting us!"

Van drew out his hunting knife he kept strapped to his thigh. "I don't care."

I watched in growing apprehension as Van carefully cut the sleeve off my shirt. Removing the sleeve gave him better access to see the extent of the damage on my arm. Any other time I probably would have been delighted to feel his hands tenderly trailing down my arm, but now wasn't the time for me to get distracted.

I grabbed his tie is desperation. "Then get me out of here now, Van Helsing!"

The whistles of the Watch were coming from all around us as the hunter sighed. Van pulled my hand away from his tie as his other hand went up to his gun...

Van unbuckled his harness with a few practiced movements and proceeded to remove his outer jacket. "Here, give me yours."

I looked at Van's jacket. It also had my blood splattered on it. "I can't!" I hissed as Van just draped it over my lap upside down.

"Then shut up and stop fussing. Let me finish dressing this."

I looked anxiously over his shoulder as he bound my arm with another one of his handkerchiefs. I had to admit he was practiced at this.

"Hey you! Halt in the name of the Watch!"

Van tied off the makeshift bandages, effectively hiding the gashes on Sierra's arm with eyes of ice. "Pull the coat up and don't move."

Van's jacket was long enough that it covered most of my body. I hid my saturated jacket underneath Van's and hoped the Watch wasn't smart enough to notice.

* * *

Some time later…

"Could you please wait here just a while longer, Mr. Van Helsing? You're not being accused of anything, but we are just following protocol."

Van's eyed closed as his patience wore thin. Sierra had been separated from him when the Watch had arrived on the scene. The hunter had been forced to watch silently from the sidelines as they interrogated her separately.

It was clear to Van that, even from this distance, that the woman was barely awake on her feet. Van sighed feeling the stress as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're only performing your duties given these circumstances. But, I'd like it if you could let her rest. She has been held captive for the past several days."

The officer standing next to Van nodded in agreement. "We suggested the same thing, but she refuses to rest until we will let you join her. Unfortunately, I can't let you two talk to each other until my supervisor gets here…"

Van frowned at the officer's response as one of the watchmen near Sierra leaned forward and tugged at his jacket. "Fine, then you inform your men to stop touching her or else I be forced to act."

I looked past the several Watchmen surrounding me to see Van talking with a more decorated individual. Another man, different from the one who had just tried to take Van's jacket away from me, reached out and grabbed my arm. "We can treat you…" The pain and the foreign touch had me reeling. I was sitting upright on pure willpower alone, and the unauthorized touching was the last straw.

I yanked my arm out from the Watchman and slammed my elbow into his chest. "Leave me alone!"

The effort made my world reel and and I lost consciousness once more. The last thing I remember seeing was Van's smirking expression fade to concern.

"Sierra!" The hunter forced his way through the Watch towards the fainted women. The head officer quickly order his men to stand down as Van finally forced his way to Sierra's side.

"Sierra?" Van leaned over her to make sure she was breathing. Van let out a breath he had been holding as he noticed her breathing and lifted her head up into his arms.

I came to as I realized someone was holding me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a unclear figure leaning over me, calling my name in a low and concerned tone.

"Mhmmm...Van?" I answered Van's call with an utterly exhausted voice,

Van felt the ridged tension in his body release as she answered him in a soft voice. The sound of his name on her lips was a blessing in itself. The hunter distinctly remembered she had stopped breathing completely in his arms not too long ago. His mind keenly recalled the desperate kiss he had forced on her back in the sewers as he felt compelled to do just about anything in his power just to keep her alive.

Sierra's dazzling blue eyes meet his.

"...You really should rest…" Van's voice cautioned as her eyes blinked up at him. She responded to his concern with a slowly, soft smile. The sweet gesture blessed her blood and dirt covered face with a dazzling light. The realization rocked Van's world.

The hunter's mind quickly jumped to the conclusions that the angel really was dependent on having him around, and that she probably would have died in the sewer if he hadn't shown up when he did. It was a terrifying thought to the sullen hunter, and the realization left Van feeling extremely frustrated and irritable about the whole situation.

Van looked away from the angel feeling agitated and uncomfortable.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting!"

A loud voice sounded out from behind Van and the hunter turned his gaze at the person hailing them. "Leonhardt."

The leader of the royal guard pushed past his men in order to make his way to Van, not yet noticing who the war hero was sheltering in his arms.

"I want to commemorate you for you contribution to the nation. Your courage is the pride of Britain."

Van narrowed his eyes as he felt Sierra stir behind him. "Rampart?"

Leonhardt looked for the source of the voice and noticed, as Van let Sierra go and stepped to the side with a scowl, the lady behind him. "Lady Arianell! I did not expect you to be here!" He glanced around at the men who were shying away from him as the captain hurried forward.

Van positioned himself protectively at my side and folded his arms over his chest defensively. "And…? Why has an Imperial Guard like you been assigned to this case?"

Leonhardt nodded twice as he knelt down before me. "Yes, yes! Well, since the Yard has tried to conceal this unfortunate situation from the public, there have been many civilian casualties. Her majesty,the Queen, wanted me to intervene with this investigation on her behalf in order to prevent further civilian casualties."

Van scowled at the leader. "Hmph...most likely is it so the public doesn't catch wind of Jack Blackman's true identity. I am well aware that the Queen authorized the Hidden Strength experiments."

I struggled to push myself up and make myself presentable to Leonhardt. "Van, what causes Hidden Strength?" Both men looked down at me as I managed to force myself back into a sitting position.

The determination in those piercing blue eyes compelled Van to speak. "Hidden Strength uses post-traumatic experiences to awaken a person's latent potential power. Their approach basically uses fear and anger as the only methods to release the subjects hidden powers. Every sleeping and waking moment, the subject's worst fears are drawn out, forever. That mental state releases their powers….and Jack Blackman was no exception to that rule."

"That's disgusting and asinine." I crossed my bad arm over my waist, and tucked it securely under Van's coat which was hiding my trembling legs and lower body from view.

Van looked away from me and studied the area around us seemingly aloft from the situation as he continued his explanation. "It's the same story for anyone in power. Cover up whatever smells bad."

Leonhardt frowned and saluted forcefully, impassioned by Van's coarse comments about the queen. "Her Majesty protects this land with the resolve to do whatever it takes, even if it taints her hands! You wouldn't understand."

Leonhardt looked at me with an extremely pained expression as I glared at him. It was this same resolve that had caused me so much harm and left me as one of the only of my race in existence.

"..And that isn't the only reason…" Leonhardt added the last bit reluctantly.

I locked my eyes on Leonhardt. "What do you mean?"

Leonhardt leaned in towards us, making it very clear that he did not want to be overheard. His intense expression had me on guard. "This incident runs deeper then you might think. The Queen is much more interested in discovering Jack's accomplice. The one who would to break him out of a heavily guarded facility and managed to help him escape."

This statement caught Van's interest. "Do you know if this accomplice was working alone?"

Leonhardt shook his head. "I have been told there were several. They apparently used very extreme methods, and that even skilled watchmen couldn't react."

I looked away from Leonhardt to study Van.

"The Queen speculates an organization with such powerful members will become a danger to the nation in the near future."

Van's face was expressionless and cold. "I see. So this is based on your leader's gut instincts."

"...Van?"

The hunter turned to face Leonhardt, as if he knew what I was going to say. "Rampart, we have information regarding the suspects who are believed to have aided Jack in his escape."

I narrowed my eyes at Van, suspecting an ulterior motive just by his sudden change in words. He wasn't normally this open, not unless he could get something out of it.

Leonhardt 's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?! You do?!"

I pushed myself off the crates and grabbed Van's jacket before it fell. I pulled it over my shoulders feeling unsteady on my feet.

Van gave Leonhardt his ultimatum. "I'm willing to give you that information, but... there is a condition." Van smirked maliciously as he presented his condition. "From now on, you will tell me anything and everything you find out about those pulling the strings behind what happened here."

Van watched me out of the corner of his eye as I set my feet on the ground and pulled his jacket over my shoulders with a single hand. I watched his eyes flick to my injured arm with a fleetingly bitter expression in his eyes.

Leonhardt looked apprehensive about agreeing to Van's proposal. "...And what do you plan on doing with that information?"

Van's smirk left his face as I wobbled in place.

"...I am just curious by nature." Van came over and put his hand on my shoulder to steady me as Leonhardt searched Van's face for some sign that he was trustworthy. Van stared back at the leader coolly.

Leonhardt's gaze flicked to me and then back to Van and he relented. "Van Helsing, I know of your achievements, and I know of Lady Arianell's capabilities. If you are saying you will be assisting in this investigation, I promise to share any information I obtain with you."

A very strange smirk crept onto Van's face as Leonhardt agreed to share information. "Fine, It's a deal. I will tell you what we saw."

I nod to confirm Van's information as Van proceeded to tell Leonhardt about all the things we seen in the underground tunnel.

The body parts, the blood, Jack, the recording and even about the AZOTH person. Jack had been told to look for certain individuals by an unknown person. We have no idea who this AZOTH person was, but that was the name of the person controlling Jack. As long as Azoth was still alive, we cautioned Leonhardt, incidents like these will continue, or at least that is what was promised. We also told Leonhardt that if we could not locate said persons that Azoth is looking for, the body count will only continue to rise.

Once we finished our tale, Van noticed me shaking.

"You should still be resting." Van said this to me in a low voice and I shook my head to deny him. "Deny it all you want, but you will need to become a better liar to hide your exhaustion from me."

I stubbornly folded my other hand across my bust and scowled at him. The hunter scowled back at me, as his eyes betrayed something more. Concern? Worry? I couldn't place it, and I leaned over to investigate as Leonhardt interrupted me.

"This Azoth character...what does he mean by overrunning London with evil? And who is this Azoth looking for? If we can locate these people they are searching for, we might be able to advance the investigation."

I look away from Leonhardt, not saying a thing.

"Hm? No! My Lady…do not lose heart just yet! We will continue searching, do not lose heart just yet!"

Van's expression was condescending at best as he raised an eyebrow to me. "You are lucky he is the simple type…"

I pursed my lips together and brought my focus back to what Leonhardt was disclosing. "I don't know what it means to invite evil into London, but I believe it may be related to a number of incidents over the past few days..."

Van is intent on listing to Leonhardt once more, and I had to admit to myself that I was feeling like I should sit back down.

"What incidents? What happened?" The hunter sharply drilled Leonhardt for answers.

Leonhardt just nodded and shared his suspicions. "Jack's escape stole the spotlight, but the violent crime has actually been on a steady rise over the past several days."

Van's face was expressionless as he spoke and I looked at him in anguish. "Hmm...I suppose this Azoth fellow is making good on his promise. It's likely the number of crimes will once increase moving forward."

Leonhardt nodded in agreement with Van's statement, his face serious."This is the duty we British Knights live for. We shall prevent this evil from spreading. I shall do my utmost to carry out this mission."

"That's great to hear Rampart...just isn't it's it your job to protect the Royal Family first?" I asked out of curiosity."If your going to be running hither and yon around London, isn't it going to hamper your duties? What about your health?"

Leonhardt swelled with pride, glad that the angel was concerned for his safety and that of his Queen. "Not to worry my lady! It is the Queen's command that in providing safety to the people, that the safety of the royal personage is assured as well! And so! What is it that I, who has sworn my sword to the Queen, must do?! I must simply make Her Majesty's wish a reality!"

I winced in pain as Leonhardt's voice was so loud and passionate. Van, beside me, looked annoyed and growled. "...Can't you have a conversation without shouting...?"

Leonhardt caught himself and coughed. "Excuse me! I get so impassioned with it comes to her Royal Highness..."

I reeled in place. Van easily moved his hand down to support the small of my back, stopping me from falling backwards. I felt a faint blush spread across my cheeks at his supportive touch.

"We will pursue Azoth using our own methods. Let's meet regularly to exchange what intelligence we've gathered." Van showed no signs of discomfort or acknowledgement of supporting me, the hunter just continued on with his proposal of an alliance as if nothing was unusual or out of place.

Leonhardt nodded vigorously in agreement to Van's proposed plan and held out his hand. "I am aware of how much has happened between us. But I trust you to keep the Lady Arianell safe! So let us fight side by side to ensure the safety and protection of Britain! For justice!"

Van just looked down at the proffered hand with hints of remorse and disdain. Van slowly turned his gaze back up to Leonhardt. "There is no justice in this world worth fighting for. I fight only for myself. That is all."

Leonhardt's brow furrows in frustration, and it looked like he is about to say something...

"Sir Leonhardt! A body has been discovered beneath the rubble!"

Leonhardt's head snapped over to look over at the waving guard, his gaze quickly turned back at us. "What?! I'll be right there!"

Leonhardt's gaze jumped from mine to Van's. "You two...I'll be waiting to hear back from you!"

Leonhardt started shouting orders as he raced off to investigate at the body.

Van took his hand off me and started heading out. "Hmph...Simple, but he might still be of some use to us…"

I tried to follow him the best I could, but my unsteady steps resembling a drunk person's.

"Um, Van Helsing?" Van looked back at me and noticed me wavering.

"Hmmm?"

"I might have a problem…"

Van came back and grabbed my hand to lead me towards home.

* * *

Author Note:

I totally thought I would have got more responses on the chapter where Van actually kissed her...is it just the silence of awe? That's got to be it, your so in shock that you couldn't find any nice words for it.

For the record: Sierra actually did die in the last chapter. Its only thanks to Van's quick decisions that she's even alive. He must have put enough feeling into that kiss to bring her back to life... poor Sierra, she doesn't have a clue what happened...


	40. Chapter 40: Just A Pawn

Chapter 40: Just a Pawn

Our progress getting back to the mansion was slow. Luckily, Van was fairly patient with me as I tagged along behind him, steadfastly holding his hand. I realized he probably would have carried me if I had let him, but I was so nervous that he was hiding something from me and I desperately wanted to know if he had been hurt in the explosion.

Not to mention he was just acting abnormal period. The hunter wouldn't even look at me as he led me towards the mansion.

I thought about the recent events a bit more.

Once I got above ground, the tightness is my chest had dissipated. I had found it easier to breathe, and the sick, dizzy, feeling had dissipated during the time we had been talking with Leonhardt. However, I still felt really weak and was barely conscious.

It was almost midnight. The silver moonlight was all around us, cloaking almost everything around us in its ethereal beauty.

There was a dark spot in my memory. I couldn't remember what had happened after I hit the ground, but I definitely remembered waking up in Van's arms. In fact, it had occurred twice in one day...

I thought about how that could have happened...I glanced down at my bandaged arm and by default I looked to rest my hand on my rapier hilt. The sword had been missing since I woke up bound to that chair.

I sighed aloud.

"What's that matter?" Van still wasn't look at me, but the hunter was asking me the question none-the-less as we walked along the silver road.

"I...just wanted to say thank you again for today. I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for you..."

Van stopped walking and growled at me. "How many times have I told you, there's no need for gratitude. It was just pure luck that I found you down there in the first place! Just how many times are you going to thank me?"

I sat down on the nearby bench and rested, not overly disturbed by Van's agitated reaction. "I don't know what you did back there, but I know you saved my life and for that, I need to make sure you understand that I am grateful to you."

Van finally turned his head to meet my gaze. His expression was somewhere between confliction and sorrow. I pulled one of my legs up clap my hands together over top of them, leaning my face on it. "But Van...I can't go back to the others."

I watched Van's familiar scowl form on his face and I knew that what I said didn't sit well with him.

"Why do you think that?"

I gave him a sad smile. "Places to go, places to be. If I stay with you guys any longer I'll just be in your way, besides it will be harder for Azoth to track both of us down if I leave London."

Van closed his eyes and sighed, mildly annoyed. "Tch….that's your only reasons? Your afraid you'll be a burden?"

I nod afraid to answer him outright.

Van looked up at the moon and I followed his gaze. "The others will decide for themselves if your too much trouble or not...but…"

I watched a star shoot across the sky.

Van also watched the star fall with some reluctance."But...for me, I need you to stay close to me."

I perk my head up as Van admitted this fact. There was sincerely in his words.

"I need you."

My heart thundered at Van's confession and I turned look at Van in shock. I was legitimately worried he might have hit his head or something. "Van Helsing, are you alright? Your not hurt are you? How many fingers am I holding up?"

I held up my hand and the hunter made a disgruntled noise as I got back onto my feet and approached him.

Van stared me straight in the eyes, and I felt something uncomfortable catch in my throat. Van's eyes were hard and calculating, and there was no trace of the earlier emotions I had seen on his face. "3, and I told you I am fine. Your just over thinking things again my reasoning is simple. Finis lives."

I felt my heart sink, but I understood this feeling all too well. To Van, Cardia and me were just tools to be used to achieve his end goal. I understood that fact well enough, having always just been the pawn on the chess board. I refused to let Van see my sudden change emotions as I let my hand drop back to my side.

Van ground out his next sentence as he watched the angel's bright blue eyes. Her eyes glassed over briefly, radiating the shock, but her reaction quickly covered it up. "Finis is still alive and he is after you both. It might even be possible for me to learn his secrets, through you."

My voice caught in my throat as I nodded my understanding to him.

Van's eyes were fill with hate and rage. "Next time...I will finally be the one to put an end to him."

I shook my head as I feel the tears start to catch in the corners of my eyes. I look down unable to meet Van's fierce gaze any longer.

Van stood apart from the angel and watched reluctantly as his words took their toll on her. Sierra seemed to almost wilt under his words. "That's why….I need you."

I realized what Van was saying now. The hunter was making our relationship very understandable. "I understand…"

Van felt something inside of him breaking as he lay down his boundaries and pushed Sierra away from him once more.

The angel took a step forward, toward him, and made a grab for her missing weapon. The wounded arm sank back down as it failed to locate its typically resting area.

"I can understand your reasoning...but why? Why do you hate Finis so much, Van Helsing?" I inquired in a soft voice that I didn't realize was my own.

Van's hard eyes flashed in annoyance. "That's none of your concern."

The hunter wasn't going to let me in again, and I looked away in defeat. What his business was, whatever Van's past consisted of, he was making it clear that it didn't concern me. _Or did it?_ I took a second to think as I turned my gaze back to the moon.

"While your at it you should ask Finis what he did with my wings. I bet my feathers made a very fine pillow."

Van face twitched a little in shock.

I didn't miss my opportunity.

"What? You act like your the only one Finis has ever hurt. And your right, your past is no concern of mine, but it doesn't change anything! You killing him won't bring back the dead, and it doesn't help the living. All it does is take the _burden_ off you, so you don't need to deal with it anymore."

I couldn't stop my emotions from getting the better of me, and the tears fell to the patch of dirt on the ground. Small, white flowers bloomed a few seconds after my tears hit the dusty patch.

"I don't want you to die! You're so very dear to me…" I pushed out the last few words that I wanted to say as tears proceeded to wash my face of the blood and grime from the sewer. "I consider you my friend..."

Van's expression was that of extreme annoyance and reluctance. Through my tears I saw him sigh again, and slowly exhale as he glared back at me.

"At what point did we become friends?" Van's voice wasn't his normal tone. It was still annoyed, but his sharp cutting gaze tinted itself with a sadness and a distinct feeling of rejection. "I am merely using you to accomplish my own goals, isn't that the same for you?"

I shook my head wildly from side to side to deny him . "No...I am not using you."

Van glared at me as I struggled to catch my breath. "Regardless of what you do Van Helsing..whatever you might think...I still count you among my list of friends."

Van was silent at my confession. I pleaded with him as the tears rained down my face."I never wanted to just use you!"

"What does it matter? I have always been using you. I intend to continue using you."

My hands shook in frustration, as nothing I said seemed to remotely reach him as his words cut deep into my heart.

"Don't make the mistake of considering me your friend."

Through my tears and sorrow, I took a step closer to Van. Another step towards him provided me the courage to stand up to him.

"Fine! Continue to use me! Use me until the last drop of blood runs from my veins! If it keeps you alive I don't care what you do to me!" For the split second our eyes meet directly and we both failed to look away. My eyes blazed with passion and defiance while Van's eyes looked at me with a hopeless and dead expression.

Van spoke first, his voice empty and soft. "If that's what you want…"

My gaze was radiating defiance, while Van's eyes seemed to waiver slightly. I wanted so badly to reach out to him. To touch him and comfort him. To be comforted, because something deep down inside me told me that this wasn't right. This exchange was hurting both of us needlessly, and in that instant, I could feel Van's emotions. The ones he kept so tightly under control and hidden away.

I tried again to ask my question."...Van Helsing...why are you after Finis? What can drive you to hate him this much?"

I couldn't control myself as I stepped forward, reaching out for him.

Van abruptly turned his back to me and began to walked away from me without another word.

I yell after his retreating back. "Van Helsing! I don't care if you use me until I die! But I want to know why! What drives your hatred?"

The hunter didn't respond to my pleas and I felt the tears come flooding back as I choked out. "...I want to help you…"

Van turned back to me, his answer short and cutting, his voice was deadly and terrifying. "Revenge. I will never forgive that man as long as he draws breath."

I let the hunters resolve wash over me, and I can sense a deeply seeded anger and hurt. As I brush the tears away to respond to him, I notice the hunter was already gone, having disappeared into the shadows of the night without another word.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Does anyone feel the urge to slap Van for the cruel words in this chapter? I do...just when you think the pair might actually get somewhere...

Let me drop a few of Sierra's early draft concepts!

 **4 Fun Facts** :

Fact 1: When I was selecting names "Dark Angel" was the creative inspiration and bases for Sierra's character!

Fact 2: Sierra was suppose to be a battle-hardened assassin. I literally had her as "bringer of death" AKA a grim reaper and she wielded a scythe.

Fact 3: Sierra was suppose to be a vampire.

Fact 4: Originally, Sierra was suppose to end up with Saint.


	41. Chapter 41: Homecoming

Chapter 41: Homecoming

I wound up making my way back to Saint-Germain's mansion on my own. With no money, no weapons, weak and still bleeding, I returned to the only place I knew that might be able to help me. I turned up the familiar street reluctantly. The bindings Van had tended to were starting to soak through and it was only by some miracle that I was even able to move at all.

At the front of the gates to the mansion I caught sight of small figure, which was approaching me rapidly.

"Sierra! You have finally returned! It is so late…" The small vampire king stopped a few paces in front of me as his nostrils flared wide. "Your hurt!"

I waved the king off as he tried to help me. "Delly, were you waiting for me?"

Delly rolls his eyes. "It wasn't my idea. Sisi is waiting for both you and Cardia to return home so I thought I should keep him company."

I gave him a faint smile. "I appreciate you both waiting for me."

Sisi poked his head out of the mansion gate and gave a cheerful bark as he ran towards us. The little corgi ran in a large circle around us as we slowly walked back to the mansion.

Delly seemed to be watching me with a fierce light in his eyes. "When I saw both your suitcases where missing I thought you weren't coming back…"

I let a hollowed sigh escape. "That was the plan…"

Delly's gaze narrowed has he heard me sigh. "Why were you trying to run away?"

I shrugged as we got to the gates. The warm glow of the lights from the mansion truly felt like a homecoming once more.

"I wanted to leave for just a little while...I didn't want to be a bother and...I have some other things to do outside of London..." The young vampire seemed the realize what I meant as my eyes glazed over.

Delly scuffed his feet and suddenly looked around. "Wait...isn't Van Helsing suppose to be with you? Saint Germain said he was going to be bringing you back…" Delly looked my up and down, his eyes finally noticing that I was wearing Van's jacket.

"He didn't seem to do a very good job at keeping you in one piece." Delly's voice was slightly haunting and scornful.

I pulled his top hat down in front of his face. "It's not becoming of you to mock others without knowing the full story. Van Helsing had other things going on, so I came back here myself."

Delly looked at the angel's bandaged arm, the blood splatters, and the fact she was wearing the hunter's coat and narrowed his eyes. Emotion rolled over the king's face as his voice dropped and he cautioned in a resentful and disappointed voice. "You...seem to care about that man a great deal."

I couldn't meet Delly's attentive gaze and I look away. There isn't any point in denying it, but at the same time, I felt so empty.

Looking away, I asked him a question that had been on my mind for a while. "Hey, Delly...what you have said before...is it true?"

Delly's gaze drifted to where Sierra's was resting. A large cross adoring the nearby church."What do you mean?"

I leaned against the gate. "Did Van really murder your entire clan?"

I sensed Delly tense besides me, not quite prepared to answer these kinds of questions.

 _P_ _erhaps if I didn't look like the walking dead…_

"Yes, he unquestionably killed them. Although...with mother, I only found her lifeless body afterwards. I did not actually witness her murder."

"I see…" I felt my heart beating, abit rapidly, and sensed I wasn't getting the whole story.

"By all appearances though, it _must_ have been him who dealt the fatal blow."

I wanted to shake my head and deny it, but there was a sad ring of truth to Delly's words. I turn to go into the gates as Delly latched onto my arm.

"Please, don't get any deeper involved with that man. I don't want to hurt you when I go to fulfill my promise."

I put both my hands around Delly and gave him a swift hug. We stay there for a few moments until Delly started to wiggle under my prolonged hug. "You should hurry up and get inside. Everyone is waiting for you, and you look like you could use a rest."

I let my face rest on top of his top hat for a moment longer. "I understand. Thank you for waiting for me Sisi...Delly."

Delly broke free of my grasp and proceeded to escort me back into the mansion.

* * *

I got into the mansion only to be mobbed by the remainder of the guys.

My sorry state and the vampire escorting me, drew attention to me right off the bat.

Fran came forward at once, having heard the front door open. The doctor's voice was in an absolute panic at my current state and he quickly turned all his attention to me. "Sierra! Where are you hurt? What can I do?"

Saint took my jacket, which I had been carrying in my arm, and then kindly helped me remove Van's. The count whisk them away at once, citing that they needed to be cleaned immediately.

Fran pulled me up towards his lab as soon as I told him I needed medical attention as Impey hovered behind me crying the entire way. "Waaaahhhh! We were really, really, turbo-super-ultra worried about you!"

"I am quite sorry for this mess…" I reach up with my bad hand and catch one of Impey's tears. "Please don't cry for me Impey…"

Impey sniffed and followed Fran and me up the stairs. "All that matters is your finally back!"

Saint smiled as he walked past us on the ground floor, on his way to clean the jackets. "Welcome home, my dear. I am quite happy you are alive."

"It's good to be back home Saint…"

Fran pulled me onto the landing and continued to ask me questions. "What were you thinking running off like that?"

I wilted away from Fran and bumped into Impey. "I...I...am sorry...I just...had things to do…"

Fran's green eyes searched my face for something in desperation. "With both you and Cardia missing we were frantic."

I couldn't meet Fran's gaze and I was beginning to second guess my homecoming after all.

Fran got me into his lab and shooed Impey away before getting his medical supplies.

"...I just didnt…..want to cause any more trouble." I mumbled as Fran was starting to slowly untie the blood soaked bandages.

"Sierra..." Fran examined the deep gashes as Sierra looked down at her feet. "You're not trouble. We all are happy to have you here and to take care of you. The only trouble that happens is when you _think_ your trouble and you decided to wander off alone or do something rash."

The doctor examined Sierra's cuts. The angel's wounds were deep and jagged. He would need to disinfect them, clean them, and she would most definitely need stitches.

"Your going to need stitches again. Do you want to lie down?"

I nod and Fran helped me onto one of his tables. I lay on the table, almost asleep as Fran prepared all his supplies. Setting the entire operation onto the table next to me the concerned doctor began to cut the sleeve off my shirt.

"This much blood loss is fatal to human…" Fran injected the numbing agent into Sierra's arm. "How did this happen?"

The doctor started to disinfect the wound and clean it as I winced. "Does it hurt?" He asked her overly concerned as I shook my head.

"Its fine, I can't feel anything. Its more of a relief then anything..."

Fran sighed as he started lacing the skin back together, fervently hoping that he never need to do this again.

I start to tell Fran the whole story, it was better than focusing on what he was doing. About Jack, about waking up tied to a chair, the screaming women, all the way to the escape and to Van finding me. I skipped over the part where I fainted though, Fran seemed to already be having a hard time with the contents of my story.

For some reason I just thought it was a bad idea.

Once I finished my story Fran was silent. He had already completed his gruesome task some time ago. The doctor was carefully wrapping clean white bandages around the the sanitized wound. "We were all worried to death about you..."

I let my eyes wander about the room, to the tanks and vials filled with all sorts of things Fran used in his experiments. "I am so very sorry to worry everyone…"

Fran's soft voice worked to reassure me as his eyes were hot and demanding. "Don't worry about us! Worry about yourself! We are stronger than you give us credit for...No matter what happens, we _can_ take care of you. We can protect Cardia and you both!"

I sat up and bumped my head against Fran's softly. We stared at each other nose to nose as I whispered. "I do believe in you, but I needed to go home...Somethings I need to see for myself...Other things that I need to take care of."

Fran's green gaze was unsettlingly passionate. "Then you should have informed us! We would have done anything for…"

I held my hand up to Fran's lips, silencing him. "Shhh...Cardia needs you all much more than I do. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself..."

I felt myself getting lost in Fran's eyes as he pulled my hand down and shifted his head. I could feel Fran's lips on mine and I froze. It was very brief, but it succeeded in shutting me up.

"Ahh! I am sorry you just..I couldn't…" Fran tried to defend himself as my mind blanked out from trying to process what had just happened. "I just thought about losing you and I just reacted."

I looked down at Van's blood covered handkerchiefs and blushed, feeling my blood pumping as my heart hammered as the realization of what happened hit me. I started to cry as the force of what I had put everyone through, what had almost happened to Van, and everyone's concern radiated around me.

Fran put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair lightly. "AH! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry."

I shook my head and sobbed into my hands.

The doctor tried to console me. "This is where you belong, Sierra. We would do anything for you!"

Saint knocked on the door as Fran was wiping away the angels tears away while trying to clear her face. "Ah, I expected as much. I have brought some tea."

Right behind Saint was Impey who looked like he had just taken out half of the pantry. "I also grabbed some food! I thought that you might be hungry!"

The guys are so cheerful and so very happy to have me back home that I couldn't help but shed happy tears. I end up eating most of what Impey brought up on the tray, and then settled down as I retold my story once more. The room felt empty without Lupin or Cardia there, but I feel the distinct loss of Van's presence most keenly.

* * *

My story concluded late into the night. Impey teared up and launched himself at me before successfully pulling me off the table and into his lap. "Whoa baby...that was a hell of an experience you went though right after you left…" The red head sobbed on me as the doctor monitored me carefully. I

leaned against Impey, too tired to protest his actions. I feel my gaze start to fade as Saints voice washed over me.

"At least you are back with us now, and for that we have to thank Van Hesling. Though I will admit, I am most curious about the person claiming to be controlling Jack. You said they are after Cardia and you both, my dear?"

"Hmm...yes…" I was barely conscious and answered him halfheartedly.

"Azoth….that was what the voice was calling itself?"

Impey looked around the room in utter surprise that Sierra didn't put up a fight.

"Ah…" I mumble confirming what someone said.

Impey looked down at the women cradled in his arms as she nodded off, utterly overjoyed at the occurrence.

"What does Azoth mean, Fran?" The redhead whispered terrified of disturbing her.

Fran managed to wipe off more of the blood smears from Sierra's face as she dozed. The doctor realized Sierra's breathing was unsteady and there was next to no color on her cheeks.

"To an alchemist, "Azoth" is another term for mercury." Fran looked down at the silvered bandages on his table worried. "Azoth is used as another name for the philosopher's stone. It's origin that the name implies the beginning and end."

Fran's voice trailed off as Saint spoke up.

"That is interesting. The word itself takes the beginning letters in Latin, Greek, and Hebrew, as well as the final letters of those alphabets."

Saint was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "Theoretically, this could imply that the person controlling Jack seeks to being the end of something while starting something else. The name Azoth itself is a divine word symbolizing perfect unification."

Impey hissed at Saint. "So, what your telling us is this person is calling himself a God! That's rather pretentious of him..."

Fran laced his hands together and leaned over in thought. "I don't see why they are after either women. What does Sierra have to do with any of this?"

I slit my eye open just a hair. "I would suspect it has everything to so with my blood line. As a direct decedent of the Azrael clan I am fairly positive that it has to do with my blood..."

The guys looked around at each other.

"What does that mean?" Inpey asked as Saint went silent.

I shut my eye again as Fran looked very ill at ease.

I sighed facing in and out of the conversation.. "At... any rate... it seems like Van thinks Azoth is Finis."

Impey moved me away from him and towards Saint as I struggled to stay awake. The count readily pulled the angel to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Impey jumped to conclusions in an loud voice and I was suddenly thankful for him transferring me as the red head got to his feet. "Finis you say? Impossible! Isn't he..you know?"

Saint passively answered Impey's question. "Yes, I wouldn't think such a thing is possible, but…"

I blinked sleepily around at the guys as the conversation halted. We all knew that Finis had definitely died.

"But why does Van hate Finis so much?" I mumbled as I yawned.

The men realized keeping me up wasn't in my best interests, but they answered the question regardless. "Van was a member of Twilight. That means the Finis was in a position to give him orders at some point. When the Vampire War came to an end….maybe that has something to do with the reason Van quit Twilight?"

Saint shook his head trying to close the conversation in order to get Sierra in bed. It was well past 2 am. "At any rate Lupin and Cardia are expected back on the morrow. We don't know anything for certain at this point, other then this Azoth fellow has just become our number one priority."

Saint gathered me into his arms as he stood up. The count looked down at me. "By the way, where is Van Helsing? I had thought that he would be returning with you for sure…?"

I sensed Saint's gaze but barely had the strength to answer him as I faded to sleep "...I have no idea were he went. He said he had other business to take care of and left me near the mansion."

Saint's face turned into a scowl. The count's fine features seemed alarmingly malicious as he replied. "Hmm...I see…At any rate, I will escort you to your room. You appear to be falling asleep as we speak."

I nodded as Saint left the group and headed back to my room.

I lay against Saint as he carried me into my room. "Can you take care of yourself from here?" Saint set me down just beyond the doorway. I looked around my room a little lost.

Saint looked at me worriedly as I spun in place.

"I think I can..."

Saint shook his head. "Might I suggest you bathe before crawling into bed? Or how about removing your boots?"

His questions held more then a ring of truth. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I'll go shower..."

Saint went over to my drawers and pulled out a nightgown. I was to tired to care which one it was, but the clean cloth felt good. I creep into my washroom and turned the shower on. As the hot steam filled the room, I peeled off my soiled layers gratefully. I balled my clothes up on the edge of the sink and looked in the mirror with dull eyes.

My mark quickly drew my attention. I leaned forward over the sink and looked at it carefully. It was turning a distinctive navy blue, even Fran's pale green marks were dulled in comparison to the blues that had overtaken the entire design. "What...?" I rubbed it carefully."What is going on...?"

I finished showering to find that my clothes had gone missing during my absence and my nightgown was now a fairly sheer cream colored silk. "What the hell...Saint..." I sighed and tied the silk and lace together and opened the door to my room with a sigh.

"Saint Germain..." I called out as I entered the cooler room. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around the room. Saint was nowhere to be found. I scowled and crawled into bed, content at last, to be in a warm safe space.

* * *

The next day I woke to the sensation of being watched. I forced my eyes open and assessed my current situation. I was still nowhere near a 100%, but I was far cry from the walking corpse I had felt like when I had gone to bed.

Saint was in my room replacing the flowers in my vases with yellow acacia. I rubbed my eyes as the source of my unsettling sensation came into view. "Hmmm...Saint? What are you doing in here….?"

The count leaned over and sniffed the flowers he had just placed in the vase. "My dear it's well past noon, at this point I was thinking I had to check in and make sure you were alright."

I rolled over and groaned, accidentally stretching my bad arm in the process. "Yup that still hurts…"

Saint came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "You are quite adorable first thing in the morning, I wouldn't mind waking up to that face every day."

I pulled the covers up over my chest and threw my pillow at him."Really Saint? What makes you think it's alright sneaking into a woman's bedroom whilst she's asleep? Have you been talking to Lupin too much? And while I am at it, we need to talk about your choice in nightgowns!"

Saint laughed softly and caught the pillow."I see him frequently coming and going from Cardia's chambers, so perhaps I am learning bad habits as you suggest. As for your nightgown I think it looks memorizing on you."

I tried to pat my hair into order as I tried to wake up, pointedly ignoring Saint's advances. It was difficult to do, as my body just felt drained and sluggish. At least it wasn't overly sore, or sick...I thought absently. Saint seemed to be enjoying watching me attempt to wake up as I fought back another yawn.

"Hey, Saint?"

The count folded his hands over the pillow I had just threw at him and looked at me expectantly.

I looked to the side, nervous, and slightly heartbroken about the confession I had to make. "I have to apologize twice over. I am completely ashamed. I could not locate your gift, it seems I have lost it..."

Saint blinked, his mind quickly catching onto the fact that she meant the angel rapier he had given her. He had taken notice that it had been missing last night, but it wasn't important enough at the time to warrant him bringing it to her attention.

"Why are you apologizing? You have been kidnapped and held hostage for _days_ my dear. If all that is lost is an work of art, then the price that was paid is acceptable. I can locate the rapier, however I can't replace your life."

I shook my head, suddenly exhausted once more. "I will see about getting it back..."

Saint laughed and handed me back my pillow. "I am sure it will find its way back to its rightful owner one way or another."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed, that hanging on my closet, was my jacket, freshly cleaned and pressed.

I scowled at Saint who just smiled mischievously at me as I pushed the blankets off me and put my legs over the side of the bed. As I pushed off the blankets I felt another painful twinge from my arm. I frowned as I checked my bandage. "Saint, can you fetch Fran? This doesn't look good."

My bandage was tinted with silver.

* * *

Fran was over within minutes of Saint fetching him.

"No, no, just stay in bed. You need to rest." Fran blushed as he caught sight of Sierra's nightgown. He fumbled to pull up a chair as Saint sat down on the other side of the bed.

The doctor averted his eyes to only look at the bloody bandages. "That's strange...were you scratching at these last night?"

I shook my head as I pulled the covers up. I shot Saint another scowl from putting me in this mess. "Not that I know of."

Saint reached forward and put his hand on my other arm and looked over at the wounds. Fran reviewed his handy work on my arm with concern. He wasn't a medical doctor in the best sense, but Sierra was typically very fast at healing and responded well to his ministrations. The fact she had bleed through her bandages worried him greatly.

The doctor couldn't think of any reason why Sierra wasn't healing at her normal pace. Grasping for answers Fran asked her random questions. "Sierra, how are you really feeling?"

I blinked at Fran unsure of what to tell him. I didn't want to tell him about Van's behavior from last night had hurt me greatly. In the back of my mind I started to suspect that the only reason I was alive was due to Van and that something had happened yesterday that made him push me away again.

"I am really tired still…?"

Fran disinfected the wound and put a fresh dressing on it, coming up with only a few solutions. The doctor sighed dejectedly, apparently his advances from last night hadn't helped her as much as he had hoped."I would advise you to stay in bed for the rest of the day and take it easy. You have been through a great ordeal these past few days. Give yourself some time to rest."

I leaned away from the two very concerned faces. "If you say so…"

Fran let out a sigh of relief as Sierra didn't seem to want to reject the diagnosis. The angel dropped back into the covers and snuggled down into the blankets. Saint shot a look at Fran as I stared at them.

"Sierra, is something the matter?" Fran ask me once more.

My eye flicked to Saint and then to Fran sheepishly. "I _am_ kind of hungry…"

They both gave me an slight smile as Saint stifled a laugh. "Ah ha ha, the lady is hungry. I am sure we can arrange for something to peak your appetite. Anything in particular, my dear?"

"Fruit?"

Fran's grin grew as he drew out an apple from his lab pocket. "I was prepared for this, will this suffice until we can prepare a more well balanced meal?"

I swiped the apple out of Fran's hand and bit into it. "Sure...Or you can just bring me another fruit bowl?"

Saint gave a low chuckle. "I will see what I can procure."

I devoured the apple shortly after both Saint and Fran had exited the room. After finishing my snack I took the chance to get up out of bed and wash my face. As I stared back at myself in the mirror everything about me just looked dull. My eyes, my face, complexion, had seen better days.

"Am I sick?" I poked on of the dark circles under my eyes. "Or am I just that weak? You would think that with the homecoming yesterday…"

I sighed, knowing what the real problem was. The blue lines on my mark were tell-tale enough. I looked over my mark while I was in the bathroom, during the night the mark had faded back to blue, leaving Fran's green only around the edges. I sighed realizing that I was growing more attached to Van with each passing day. Soon it wouldn't matter what the others did...I was becoming completely dependent on Van...which would pose a greater problem if Delly decided to kill him...I sighed completely depressed.

"I am so screwed."

I came out of my room and curled back up in the bed with a book, not remotely interested in going against Fran's orders. Not long after there was a knock at my door as a overly-expressive red head bounced in with my room service.

"Sierra! Good morning! Or rather good afternoon! I have been waiting to see those baby blues on your radiant face all day!"

I blinked up at him, momentarily startled by the redhead's loud and expressive greeting. "Good afternoon Impey, you seem cheerful."

Impey nodded as he sat down on my bed uninvited and put the tray on his lap. "Why wouldn't I be? Cardia just got home and your home safe and sound now too! I am so happy I could kiss you!"

I held up my bad arm to stop him.

Impey looked down at the arm and then back at me. "You're still hurt? What's wrong? Is it that bad? Can I help?"

I popped a grape into my mouth and chewed diligently ignoring Impey's questions. As I reached for another, Impey grabbed my hand softly and held it. "Really Sierra, are you alright?"

I looked down at my arm and sighed. "No, I don't think I am...Impey...have you seen Van Helsing this morning?"

Impey let go of my hand and folded his arms in thought. "Now that you mention it, no I haven't."

Impey watched as panic flitted across Sierra's face. "So, he didn't come home last night?"

The engineer didn't want to distress the angel any further. The redhead panicked and starting waving his hands around to calm her down. "I am sure he did, I just haven't seen him!"

I stopped eating as Impey floundered.

"Awww, look Sierra baby, please eat. I am sure four-eyes is just fine."

I didn't look convinced by thye engineers words and Impey sighed. "Look, if it bothers you that much, I'll check around for you."

I nodded staring at my hands nervously. "Van protected me yesterday during that explosion and I am worried he got hurt...he's just too stubborn to admit it..."

I grabbed a hold of Impey's hands, feeling desperate. "Please Impey, can you just make sure he's alright?"

Impey was taken back by Sierra's emotional plea."Uh, sure Sierra I will see what I can do."

The haggard angel's face flooded with relief and the redhead didn't regret a single word. "Why don't you eat and I'll see what I can find out."

I nodded as Impey left on my errand.

As fate would have it, no one had seen Van Helsing in the mansion all day. Impey reported the depressing news to the angel as she unconsciously picked at the bandages on her arm while looking out the window forlornly.

"Thank you for checking Impey. I am going back to sleep now. Can you let Fran know that I ate something?"

Impey took the half eaten tray away halfheartedly, feeling like a failure, as the angel just stared out her window.

I wasn't really seeing anything outside, I was too busy praying that Van was alright and that he would come home soon.

* * *

That night at midnight…

In a forest near London a man was running for his very life. The nobleman paused for a second thinking he had lost his pursuer and leaned against the nearby tree gasping for air.

"Damn it to hell! Why is he after me?! God damn monster..." The nobleman paused, struggling to halt his heavy breathing as he wiped his head around.

The sound of footsteps was drawing nearer.

True wild-eyed panic set in as the nobleman realized he was being hunted but the fiercest hunter known to man. The man had already saw his entire family and servants murdered in cold blood. There had been nothing he could do against the predators merciless, bloodthirsty, rage.

His family, the servants, they were nothing but meaningless props that he could replace at any time. However, the nobleman could not replace his own life. So the man had fled his mansion, running out into the forest in order to make his way to London proper. The nobleman had run through the forest most of the night, the distance he had put between him and his bloodthirsty killer was astounding.

The man could just make out the hopeful lights of London through the trees.

 _He was almost safe!_

The man made a sprint for the gates only to hear the sound of footsteps quickly overtaking him.

"I am going to die!" The man thought as he spun his body around, drawing his pistol from its sheath. "Damn you!"

The nobleman shot into the darkness of the night blindly, at the area he had expected that his pursuer was approaching from.

The was no one there.

"Huh? What the hell? Where did _it_ go?!"

The hunter was still out there, lurking in the darkness just waiting for its chance to strike.

The nobleman waved the gun threateningly in the air."Where are you, you monster!? Come out here and fight me like a man!"

Sweat broke out on the nobleman's forehead and quickly soaked the rest of him. His shirt hung damply to the middle of his back, as the man contemplated running. There was the striking realization though, that he would never get as far as he needed to as the hunter waited for him to make his next move.

"What do you want?! Revenge…?! It means nothing! You lost! Your whole race is doomed to extinction!"

There wasn't even a noise as the hunter struck.

The nobleman cried out in pain as the hunter grabbed his hand and twisted. The crack of the man's wrist was auditable as he screamed out in pain.

"Gaaaaaaahhhh!"

The hunter swiftly jerking the hand up once more, dislocating the man's shoulder as the sweet screams from the nobleman continued.

"Ahhh!"

The hunter slammed his leg into the man's torso and the crack of ribs was audible as he pleaded for his life. "Ahhh! Stop it!"

The nobleman hung in the hunters grasp like a ragdoll as the hunter proceeded to beat him senseless and then...to death.

The only sound after the hunter as completed his grizzly task was the sound of insects chirping into the night.


	42. Chapter 42: An Apple A Day

Chapter 42: An Apple a Day

That next morning...

I awoke from my day of bed rest to find that my wounds had still not made much, if any, progress healing. I dressed and got my hair in order before I headed down to Fran's lab. I knocked on the door hesitant, unsure if I should let Fran know that I was still having problems.

"Well there's no point in not telling him…" I muttered while I waited for the doctor to answer the door.

Fran was busy writing notes, the doctor absently answered as he heard the knock. The doctor was trying to finish his thought before his caller demanded his attention. "It's open, who is it?"

As I went to reply to Fran, Van walked around the corner. My brain froze as our eyes made contact. I tried to think of something to say but the words just stumbled out. "G...Good...Morning Van…"

I looked away sharply, utterly embarrassed as the door next to me pulled itself open.

"Sierra?" Fran looked down at the women standing outside his lab. "What do you need this morning?"

He quickly picked up on who was drawing her attention. Fran's eyes flicked to Van who was paused in the hallway as Sierra looked away from both of them blushing furiously. Fran noted Van Helsing's stoic expression as he seemed to be attempting to determine why Sierra would be knocking on Fran's door first thing in the morning.

I didn't know where to look as my body went into overdrive seeing both Fran and Van in such close proximity. I numbly held out my arm to Fran.

"Huh? Do you need me to look over again?" Fran stood aside as the angel stepped into the lab with a nod. The doctor held the door open for Van as well, asking the hunter a thinly veiled question in the process. "Van, were you going to check on her?"

Van scowled at the doctor's question. "No, it's not any of my concern."

Fran frowned as he looked over at Sierra. The angel had made her way over to her normal stool and was staring her feet blushing. The doctor turned his gaze back to Van. "Sierra, give me a minute. If you could undo the bandage so I can look at it, I'll just be a second."

I started on the simple task as Fran let the door shut behind him. I knew they were discussing me and I felt an overwhelming nervousness as I tried to pick the knots on the bandage with a single hand.

Van was already trying to move away from Fran as the doctor cornered him. "Van, I think you really should see this."

The hunter stopped and growled as Fan laid a hand on the his shoulder. "I told you this isn't my problem."

Fran's concerned face was making Van contradict his words. "Van, I know you don't want anything to do with Sierra, but she's been worried about you."

Van shrugged the doctor's hand off. "Tell her not to worry then, I can take care of myself." Van took another step forward as Fran's face grew determined.

"Van Helsing, you don't seem to understand!" Fran grabbed Van's shoulder and tried to spin him around with force. "She isn't healing! She keeps bleeding through her bandages!"

"...What did you say?" Van's eyes narrowed at the disturbing news.

Fran's eyes were hard as he repeated his sentence. "Something is wrong. It's been close to 48 hours now and I can't even get the bleeding to stop. I stitched her arm back together but that's about all I can do for her at the moment."

"Thats impossible, she healed from several gunshot wounds within _days_."

Fran nodded and grew nervous. "I...I...I even kissed her yesterday thinking it would help. You understand right? She came back to the mansion looking like a corpse! I don't know what more I can do…" The doctor didn't admit these facts easily and was he did, the taller male looked away blushing at his confession.

Van tried to let Fran's confession slide off him, but the hunter was finding it difficult to ignore the angel's distress. "Again, how is this my problem?"

Inside, Van was more the slightly angry and all he really wanted to do was go in and check on Sierra...but the hunter forced himself to hold back, restraining himself.

Fran blushed once more as the hunter's cold, uncaring, voice reiterated the rhetorical question. "I suppose it's not, but she was asking for you all of yesterday. She seemed to think you were hurt in the explosion...protecting her."

Van's eyes flashed once more at this bit of news. Of course he was perfectly fine, but to know that she was steadfastly worried about him, even when he said he was fine, bothered him.

"I'll talk to her after breakfast. It was on my to do list anyway." Van grudgingly admitted it as his hand rested on the weapon attached to his hip.

Fran let go of Van's shoulder with a sigh. "I really think you might want to see this."

I gave up waiting for Fran and hopped off my stool. I could hear their hushed voices through the door as I pulled the door open. "Fran? I am hungry again and I want to take care of this before heading down to breakfast."

Van was already walking away and Fran was frantically shooting looks between the door to his lab and then at the leaving hunter with a lost expression. "Ah! Sorry! Yes I'll take a look at it and then we can head down to breakfast."

Fran looked over the wounds. Truthfully they did look a little bit better after a day of resting, but the angel's wounds were not healing anywhere close to how quickly the gunshot wounds had. Fran keep silent as he cleaned the wounds and wrapped them up carefully.

I looked my wound over, realizing I was alone with Fran for the first time since he kissed me. I blushed and couldn't find anything to say so it took me a second to realize the doctor was asking me a question.

"Sierra? Hey Sierra? "

I blinked and brought my gaze back to Fran. "Uh, what? Did you need something Fran?"

The doctor proceeded to hold my hand even though he was done taking care of my wound."I was asking how you were feeling, but you seem to have zoned out."

He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a familiar red vial. "Here, try this. I made a different batch."

I eyed the vial warily.

"What is that look for?" Fran asked slightly offended by my expression.

I tried to think of someway to divert him. "I was just thinking that I can't remove the stopper."

Fran shook his head as he uncorked the vial. The stench of decaying cherries and bitter medication filled the room between us. I wrinkled my nose as Fran didn't seem to be affected.

"Your doing it again." Fran eyed me nervously as I took the vial from him.

"I think you need to get out more…" I prayed and lifted the contents to my mouth and swallowed.

It tasted worse than it smelled, but I put on a brave face and grimly finished my medication. Fran waited apprehensively for my evaluation. I handed him the vial back with a forced smile no longer hungry in the slightest. The medication rolled in my empty stomach and I had to fight it.

"I need to remember to be grateful on the days I don't need to take these." I commented offhandly as Fran sniffed the vial.

"I reduced the batch and made it more potent. I am hoping you'll stop bleeding soon..."

We got up and headed towards the door for breakfast.

* * *

Everyone else was already gathered in the dining room. Fran stood holding the door open for me as I entered. I got about two steps into the room before Impey was all over me.

"Sierra baby! Oh my light, my dream, my angel! Your joining us for breakfast today!" I was gathered up unceremoniously into Impey's arm's as he twirled me around in circles. My world spun in an array of colors, however there was a distinctive blue and gold streak that stood out regardless of my current momentum.

"Imp….eyy….put me dowwnn plleasse..."

The twirling stopped as the redhead hugged me close. My head spun as I heard Fran behind me, lecturing Impey.

"I.. I.. I'm I'mmm alrighhhtttt." I managed to moan. For once I was actually thankful that Impey was holding me, because I was pretty sure I would have fallen over if he had just put me on the ground.

The was a cold comment from the other side of the table. "...You are late."

I managed to pull my head away from Impey as the redhead lowered me to the ground and then slowly let me go. "Sooorrryyy…."

As soon as Impey let go I listed heavy to one side.

The redhead panicked and picked me up again, post haste. "Ahhh hahaa...I might have over did it a little…."

Fran looked at me from Impey's shoulder with a overly concerned look as I called his name weakly. "...Fran?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"...I'm not hungry anymore…"

There was a slight snicker from Lupin who was looking at the paper in the center of the table with Saint. Van was sitting taking his morning tea, probably having been the one to retrieve the paper to begin with. Impey carried me over to my seat and set me down in it gently.

My world slowly came to a halt, even if my stomach did not. No one was eating, instead there were just some light snacks and a simple tea service on the table. Cardia gave me a smile. "I see, we both returned the mansion much sooner than we anticipated."

Fran tried offering me an apple but I just looked at it feeling nauseous.

"You really should eat something…" The doctor tried to coerce me into eating by offering me one of my favorite foods.

"No, thank you…" I look around at the grim faces and managed to help myself to some of the tea. The warm liquid helped to settle my stomach a bit.

"So...its breakfast time...but no one is eating. What happened?" I ask as Van tapped his finger on the newspaper.

"Azoth's acted again. It seems that he's capable of moving quite quickly."

I looked at the paper in terror as Van pushed it towards me.

My arm twinged as I picked the paper up off the table and started to read the article Van had pointed out to me. The headline news was about a mass murder. The words Azoth were wrote in large letters in the black and white photograph on the front. The dripping letters and the shade confirmed that it was wrote in blood. I tightened my lips but continued reading.

 _Last night, about 3 miles outside of London Proper, Viscount Brandl's mansion was attacked. The Viscount's body was found deep in the forest. It is estimated that he was headed towards London to seek help. The Viscount's family and servants were massacred back at the mansion. Scotland Yard announced that the wounds found on all the bodies were consistent with an animal attack such as a bear. The word "Azoth" was wrote on the nearby trees in the Viscount's blood._

I set the newspaper down with a shaking hand and gave it back to Van. "Do you think this person is the one who is also controlling Jack?"

Van closed his eyes and answered me. "...Most likely."

Fran looked up from peeling the apple he was trying to get me to eat. "Van Helsing...do you think this is also the work of Finis?"

Van took the paper I pushed across the table and answered Fran's question. "I think it's quite a high possibility. He seemed to know about my past. That's all it takes for me to find him suspicious."

There was a lull in the conversation as Fran pushed the peeled apple to me regardless of if I wanted it or not.

I passed it over slyly to Impey who already had an peeled apple in front of him, which earned me a wink from the master thief as he caught onto my actions. I switched the plate with Impey's empty one as Van stood up.

"I'm going to head out to Brandl's mansion...what about the rest of you?"

As Van stood up I noticed his coat had something hiding under it, but I couldn't make out what it was. I peaked around as Impey noticed the apple next to him.

He looked at me and then at his plate confused.

"What the matter Impey?" I asked him sweetly.

"I swore I ate that…"

I laughed and stood up, intent on following Van regardless of where he went.

Lupin stood up with grim face. "I'll go, of course. As long as they are after Cardia and Sierra, we can't just stand aside and do nothing."

Impey stood up as he munched on the apple. "Same here."

Fran noticed Impey eating an apple and looked over at me. I took another drink of my tea, staring back at him. I had a suspicion he suspected me. "Me, too. I can't stand by and watch while Sierra and Cardia are in danger."

Saint assessed the room, and stood up on his own. "If you all are going, I shall accompany you."

Cardia stood up and was the last to join us. "Thank you everyone!"

I set me tea cup down as we got ready to depart. I tried really hard to see what was under Van's jacket as Delly spoke up. "I shall be accompanying you this time as well."

I hadn't seen Delly since I got back, but the look he was giving me was distrustful. "I will be involving myself with this incident as well."

Cardia looked at the vampire as I looked away from Delly's golden gaze guiltily. "That's alright Delly, but is something bothering you? Does something about this stand out to you?"

Delly threw back his cloak in arrogance. "I'm not going to say anything until I have proof. However..."

Delly threw me a look and I had to reflect on what I had just read on the newspaper. Nothing came to mind as being overly particular, though the odds of a bear murdering a whole family seemed very strange...

"I cannot overlook this incident." Delly finished his declaration and directed his attention from me to Van. "Do you take any offence to this?"

"You don't need my permission, do what you want." Van's curt voice gave the impression that the hunter didn't care. The hunter promptly left the dining hall, as my eye caught the light reflection of a flash of metal. I narrowed my eyes and noticed Van's stride was heavy on the one side.

I made to go after him as Impey sighed behind me. "Oh...he left without eating anything. It's not my fault if he passes out from hunger!"

I managed to make it to the doorway to see Van leaving out the front door as Saint's voice reached my ears. "It would seem that Van Helsing is having a rather difficult time remaining calm…"

Fran got up and pocketed a couple more fruits from the nearby fruit bowl. The doctor frantically shoved them into his many pockets as he made to follow the pair.

I shot back to the rest of the group my decision."I won't let him go alone. Come on everyone, let's follow him." I looked back at the group to urge them forward as I stood in the doorway.

"I'll need to make both of them a sandwich before we leave…" Impey sighed as he watched Sierra disappear into the foyer.

Fran just shook his head with a slight laugh. "Haha...Its hard to say if they'll be hungry after seeing a murder scene."

I head Fran's comment as I pulled open the front door and called out. "Fran, I just watched you shove a bunch of fruit into your coat pockets. I think I'll be fine."

Lupin looked back at Fran with a grin. "She's got you there."

Laughing the rest of the group followed.

* * *

Van was waiting by the car impatiently as Impey jogged to catch up to me. "Ah, we're driving ehhh?"

He shot a look at Van and then at me.

Van scowled and answered Impey as we both stopped next to the car. "She can barely stand, let a long walk for that distance."

The hunter took a second to look Sierra over now that she was standing next to him. What Fran had said was true. The angel really seemed to be having a hard time. Her complexion, while clean now, was still ghostly pale. Van let his scowl deepen as he thought about his actions from yesterday. Her pink lips stood out as some of the only specks of color on her face and trembled at his curt comment. The hunter looked away, towards the rest of the group. "I'll go on horseback…"

He caught Sierra staring at his belt intently, and he shifted slightly to block her vision.

I caught sight of the reflected metal once more as it protruded from Van's belt. I scowled as he shifted to hide it from me.

"Van…." I pleaded with the hunter as the rest of the group caught up with us.

Saint looked at the party and counted the seats. "We will need to arrange for a carriage."

Lupin escorted Cardia to the car, drawing my attention away from Van. "Looks like we have too many people…"

Cardia looked down at the car. I followed her gaze looking down at the car in distaste.

"I don't mind waiting, but I think some of our number are in a hurry." I shot a look at Van who just pointedly ignored my comment.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, seating arrangements and a carriage were arranged.

I wasn't quite sure how it happened, but I had been placed in the carriage with Van and Fran. Lupin grinned slyly at me as he jumped into the backseat next to Cardia. Not more then a few moments after Lupin got settled, Delly poked his head up from between Lupin and Cardia with a cat like grin. I laughed as Lupin's face fell as the vampire happily snuggled up against Cardia who put her arms around the young vampire. I sighed and turned to get into the horse drawn carriage as both Van and Fran offered me their hands.

I blinked unexpectedly as they both offered me their assistance. Both males watched my reaction to their offer intently. I heard Saint chuckle in the background and felt myself blush as I struggled to make a split second decision.

The decision was taken from me as the car engine roared to life behind me by a trouble instigating Impey.

The sudden roar of the engine caused me to lurch forward in fright. Both Fran and Van reacted at the same time as I threw my hands forward in terror. The pair grabbed my outreaching hands to steady me. I blinked once more, blushing furiously and attempted to smile at both of them.

My voice was more than a little breathless. "Thanks!"

Fran let go of my injured hand with a sigh as my gaze settled on Van. The hunter scowled as he lend me his arm to assist me with getting into the carriage.

I sat down in the seat against the window, choosing my location wisely, still a bit shaken. The position I had selected allowed me to see whatever Van was diligently attempted to hide under his trench coat regardless of where he sat. I smiled softly as Fran got into the carriage behind me followed closely by a disgruntled Van Helsing. My grin gradually widened as as Fran took the seat across from me. Van's head poked into the carriage with even deeper scowl as the hunter realized he only had the choice of sitting next to me or next to Fran.

Van sighed as he climbed on board as he realized Sierra was watching his belt line with an intensely curious gaze. The hunter started to unclipped the weapon from his belt, his low voice muttering. "I was hoping to wait until you looked a bit more stable."

Roughly, Van forced the ordinate rapier at the angel without looking at her.

I blinked at the sudden appearance of my weapon and I broke out into a huge grin as I accepted the weapon back from him. "Awww Van, thank you!"

I had to hold back my impulse to give him a hug as he answered me with disinterest. "Hmph."

The hunter just sat down next to me and folded his arms to look out the window. I looked down at the weapon and drew the blade out a margin to see it reflect the sunlight around the carriage.

Fran sighed as it looked like it was going to be a stressful trip. "Sierra, can you try to eat something now?"

The doctor pulled a bright red apple from one of his many coat pockets and offered it to me.

I pulled a repulsed face and shook my head. "No thank you…"

"Please?" Fran begged me. "You haven't ate since late afternoon yesterday, we need you to eat something to recover your health."

I looked down at the apple in Fran's hand as the acidic taste of the cherry medication came back. "My answer is still no, Fran. "

Van sighed again as his own stomach rumbled, reminding him for all his haste, he had forgotten to eat. Both me and Fran heard Van sigh and we looked at each other. I pushed the blade back into its sheath.

"What if we split it?" Fran was willing to try anything to get the angel to eat. I just shook my head gently and pushed the fruit away. I rested my forehead against the cool glass as the carriage plotted forward for some time.

"You should have made her stay back at the mansion." Van's cold voice commented just as I rested my eyes. "She's barely awake and hardly steady, taking her to investigate a murder scene is an all around bad decision."

I keep my eyes shut and my breathing steady as Fran sighed. "She was dead set on following you. I didn't have a chance to tell her to stay, though honestly, I don't think she would have listened to me to begin with."

Fran rolled the apple between his hands. "I told you that she wasn't healing and I think she might even be running a slight fever."

Fran reached forward and I felt my breath hitch as his ungloved hand felt my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up as he touched me, and the doctor seemed to realize I wasn't sleeping. He pulled his hand away as I cracked one of my eyes open to look at him. "Thanks Fran, for always looking out for me."

Fran gave me a soft smile, but I swore it had a bit of malice in it. "If you would just eat something…"

He offered my the apple once again. I turned my nose up at it once more.

Van growled, settling himself resolutely. "What if I split it with you?"

I shook my head again, denying even Van.

"..."

I shut my eye again knowing I was impeding on both of their good graces, but I just couldn't bring myself to think of eating just yet. The hunter held out his hand to Fran.

"I'll take the apple then if you don't mind." Fran handed the apple over to Van as he assessed Sierra.

The angel appeared to just be resting her eyes, and the faint pink blush on her cheeks looked better then they had this morning, but still the doctor was worried about her. Van took a couple of bites of the apple and watched the forest approaching from the distance. The scent of apple filled the air and my stomach grumbled in protest.

"You are hungry!" Fran heard the sound of my stomach rumbling and exclaimed excitedly, as I crossed my arms over my stomach at the unpleasant feeling.

Van continued to watch the forest approach ignoring the pair beside him. "Leave her alone Fran, if she wants to act like a child don't humor her."

My eyes snapped open in anger.

Van scowled as he watched out the window. It did not surprise him at all, when, shortly after his comment, the hunter felt a swift yank on his hand as the apple was forcibly removed from his possession. Van let the apple go and felt a slow smile start to tug at his lips as he heard an angry crunching sound shortly after.

Fran was just relieved to see Sierra eating. The doctor watched in carefully as the angel slowly ate away at Van's apple as the carriage rolled to a stop at the outskirts of the Brandl mansion.

* * *

Alt Chapter Silver Dribbles: Wild Ride - Features Van and Fran

Author Note:

I sat down this weekend and whopped out a bunch of the story line. I hit chapter 11 finally, I feel really bad about how everything that is happening in the future...(Q.q)...so I hope you guys enjoy this cute chapter causes the feels train is coming back around with even more cargo.


	43. Chapter 43: An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 43: An Unexpected Meeting

The carriage rolled to a stop as a pair of yellow uniformed officers hailed us. The first one was already hurrying forward to cut us off before we got any further. "Sorry forks. No trespassing beyond this point."

A second officer approached shortly after the first one, presumably to back him up. "Which paper do you write for? We have been ordered not to release any more information to the press."

Van clicked open the door of the carriage and tackled the problem directly. "My name is Abraham Van Helsing. Captain Leonhardt has requested that I aid in the Azoth investigation."

Fran exited the carriage next as Van kept the guard's attention away from the rest of the group. I got up from my seat still holding my stolen, now half eaten, apple and let Fran help me out of the carriage.

As Fran released my hand and I took another bite of the apple in amusement as Van's blunt statement made a profound impact on the first soldier. "Va - Van Van Helsing...The human weapon?! _That_ Van Helsing?"

The second officer shook his head and chided his partner. "Idiot. That lady journalist this morning claimed to be Queen Victoria and you just let her waltz right on through! You _are_ way too gullible!"

I suppressed a slight giggle as Van scowled at the pair. I could tell he was already exasperated by the guards.

"Oh, right..." The first guard looked admonished as he struck a quick salute and promptly told Van that he still could not pass. "I am sorry sir, but Captain Leonhardt has ordered that no one is to be allowed past this point."

Impey pulled the car up next to us and shut the engine off. Saint was quick to notice that I was eating as he climb out of the car, his face more than just a slightly sly smile.

Impey groaned at the roadblock. "Uh, oh! So, you really are not going to let us past? You just don't get it, do you?" Impey turned to Van and sighed. "C'mon, Van, its no use saying anything to these uptight busybodies."

The excitable officer's face grew red in anger. "Hey! You there! That's disrespecting an officer!"

Impey and the first officer start to argue as I polished off my apple. I was busy tossing the core into the woods behind us as a familiar figure cloaked in yellow and red started to run towards us from the mansion.

Leonhardt arrived on the scene before the officer managed to arrest Impey. "Hey, now! What is this commotion!"

The captain shot a quick glare at the officers who promptly saluted him and started reporting. "These people were…"

Van cut off the soldier's explanation. "Leonhardt. It's good that you are here. I want you to escort me to the crime scene."

The captain's face turned into a slight smile, despite Van's cold welcome. "Ah! It's you Van Helsing. Thank you for coming!"

The two guards started to whisper back and forth in hushed voices. "He's the real thing?!"

I covered my hand with my mouth to stifle my giggles this time as I overheard the guards talking in utter awe about the irritated hunter.

"S-Seriously?! Oh...Oh god! P-please sir, I'd love to get your autograph…"

Van paid the two guards no mind as he quickly got the details from Leonhardt. My former captain looked extremely pleased to have Van at the site, though shortly, afterwards Leonhardt turned his gaze to me questionably. I smiled at Leonhardt, but keep towards the back of the group. Van's skills must be regarded quite highly for Leonhardt to look that pleased, and I was in no condition to be investigating murder scenes.

Van followed Leonhardt's gaze to me with a frown."The situation's progressed much faster then I anticipated. I didn't expect this to happen."

I looked away from Van's cold gaze to see Lupin slid up next to me. "Good day, Captain. You're just as hot-headed as ever."

I just shook my head as the master thief gloated the Guard Captain.

"What-Lupin?! You…!"

Cardia joined us on Lupin's other side and the circle naturally expanded to include everyone. I watched the smirk on Lupin's face grow as the recognition and anger spread across Leonhardt's face.

"Arsene Lupin! You are under arrest for treason, obstruction of justice, and defamation against her Majesty and myself!"

I raised my eyebrows as Lupin's expression changed to look completely unimpressed due to Leonhardt reaction to the appearance of the master thief. The Guard Captain quickly apprehended the thief and handcuffed him behind his back.

Lupin let the captain have his fun for a second before the thief gave Leonhardt a careful reminder about Fran's negotiation with the queen. "Oi, Oi! Oh, Leonhardt, have you forgotten that we are under the protection of the queen herself?"

Leonhardt stepped away from the thief looking mildly conflicted and I watched Lupin jiggle his hands behind his back with a few well practiced moments. A few seconds later the handcuffs that were restraining Lupin fell to the ground with a muffled click.

I had to look away to hide my amusement as Leonhardt's face completely fell in utter astonishment at the thief's escape antics. I heard Cardia next to me stifle a giggle of her own.

"Wh-what?! How did you do that just now?! Eh?! Answer me!"

Van stepped back in to take control of the situation. "With regards to the Azoth incidents, we will be cooperating with one another to investigate. Is that all right captain?"

The captain picked his handcuffs up off the ground and inspected them furiously. After a thorough inspection of the restraining devices, Leonhardt reluctantly nodded to the hunter.

The captain put his handcuffs away muttering. "I didn't think Lupin would be tagging along...Fine, whatever. Let my show you the mansion first."

With Leonhardt's grudging agreement, Lupin and the others begin to follow behind him. I fell into line behind Impey with Cardia following closely behind me.

I had only made it a few steps before both Lupin and Van stopped and turn back to us.

The hunter looked at me sternly and issued me an order curtly. "You stay here."

I give the hunter a hard stare and fold my arms across my chest. "Why do I need to stay here?"

Lupin reasoned with Cardia more elegantly. "You should stay here too. The paper said that the attack looked like a wild beast did it. This will be a disturbing scene at best. It really isn't any place for a fair lady like yourself."

Van raked his gaze over me as he ordered me to stay. "You still look like you can barely stand, let alone walk. If Fran's assessments are anything to go by, your nowhere near recovered from your ordeal."

Fran nodded and joined in by setting another apple on top of my arms. "Here eat this and wait here for us, we shouldn't be gone that long."

The doctor gave me a encouraging pat on the shoulder as he started to follow the captain.

Van stayed a second longer, nodding to confirm Fran's words. "We won't be long, just sit tight."

I stuck my tongue out at the guys as they left us alone. I didn't like it, but I knew what Van said was true...I really wasn't in any condition to be investigating a murder scene...and the thought irritated me.

Delly scowled at Van and tagged along regardless of what the solider said. "I do hope your not concerned about me. Two years ago I buried most of my kin. One blood-soaked house isn't going to faze me."

The hunter shut his eyes exasperated and replied to the young vampire reluctantly. "...Then there's no reason to stop you. Come with us if you want."

Leonhardt is quite a ways up in front now and the captain turned to starting to yelling at the group.

The captain's shouting urged the men forward. "Are you coming or not?!"

* * *

Cardia and I stood there in the middle of the forest for a while.

"You should probably eat that." Cardia suggested to me as she motioned to the apple Fran had forced onto me before he left.

"Do you want it?" I asked her with a scowl.

"Not really…"

I rolled my eyes as I roughly sat down against a nearby tree. "Ahh….I am so tired…."

Cardia followed my lead and sat down next to me. I cracked open my eye to watch her.

The princess watched the sunlight filtering through the trees silently.

"So, did you find what you were looking for back home?" I asked her as I felt the sunlight soak into my black jacket.

"I found some papers, but Lupin gave them to Fran when we got back. They think it might be a cure for my poison, but they were unsure." Her eyes looked happy and sad at the same time as she said this.

I wanted to ask her more but she got up suddenly.

I looked around, following her gaze wondering what had caught her sudden interest.

Cardia moved forward to investigate something red on the ground in front of the bushes. I pushed myself up off the ground and followed after her.

"That's blood." I told her as she bent down to investigate it further.

Cardia investigated the area around the blood and noticed heavy traffic. "It looks like there has been a lot of people coming and going from here."

I checked the ground next to her with more interest.

"Should we follow them?" She asked me inquisitively.

I nodded agreeing with her that we should follow them. "I don't see why not. We are just waiting for the men to come back anyway."

Cardia nodded and straightened up. "Footprints can leave a lot of clues behind, that's why a good thief takes care to never, ever, leave any footprints behind."

I laughed at her little lesson. "You sound so much like Lupin!"

Cardia smiled at me, blushing, as she brought some of her hair up in front of her face to cover her reaction.

"You really like him don't you?" I needled her as we walked next to the footprints. As we walked along I noticed that the footprints are all uniform in shape and trend, the only difference between them was their size. I felt an edge in the air and a draining feeling as we drew closer to the end of the trail.

The blood trail was getting thicker as we followed it. Cardia and I tracked the trail around a briar thicket and we were forced to stop in order to take in the scene before us.

The trees were covered in crimson writing. The word Azoth adorned every tree within eye shot and at the base of each tree was a distinctive blood pool. Bright red tracks lined the path between each tree like a morbid carpet welcoming investigators to the scene.

The force of the area hit me and sent my reeling in place, and I struggled to just breathe.

"Sierra?" Cardia offered me her shoulder for support as I gripped my injured arm to my chest.

"The paper said Brandl was killed alone...out here in the woods as he was trying to escape…" I panted as I ignored Cardia's support with gritted teeth.

I felt a warning bell going off in my head. The sensation made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I searched for anything that could be a potential threat. I drew my rapier swiftly and positioned myself in front of Cardia, in pain, but willing to put my life on the line to protect her. Regardless of the cost.

"Where are you!?" I called out as I felt hostile eyes settle on us. My eyes skimmed the greenery around us, as an eerie-watched feeling settled over the area. I growled and flicked my rapier back and forth restlessly.

I managed to feet another emotion...gratefulness as I thought about Van. I really did need to make it up to him for recovering my weapon for me.

I couldn't see anything or anyone that was out of place...out of the far corner of my eye I spotted a strange shadow, very faintly in the distance, and it quickly disappeared behind a tree. I tried to get a better look when the bushes next to me rustled. I quickly turned my attention towards the new threat, my blade almost lashing out...as a loud orange suit became visible through the thick foliage.

"Huh? Cardia? Sierra? What are you two doing here?"

I sighed with relief and put my weapon away before sinking back against a nearby tree that wasn't oozing with blood. "Oh...its just you Impey…"

Cardia looked down into the foliage where Impey had just appeared from. Lupin's grim face appeared through the green shoots.

"Cardia…?" The thief quickly turned his grim expression into a small smile. Lupin managed to past through the branches and I could make out the rest of our group passing through the greenery towards us. I sighed and shut my eyes feeling exhausted by even that short effort.

Cardia quickly began to explain to Lupin what we were doing here. As soon as Fran poked his head past the bush and seen me resting against the tree struggling to stay conscious, he left off examining things to check on me.

Cardia apologetically explained to Lupin. "We are sorry for walking around on our own, but we found this place while we were waiting. There was a trail from the…"

Lupin shrugged Cardia's explanation off. "It's fine. The Yard is all over this area right now anyway. There shouldn't be any danger."

Leonhardt was the last one to push through the thicket. "Hmph, of course there isn't any danger!"

Fran was absorbed with taking my pulse and checking my temperature as Van stepped away from the group to look up at the nearest tree. The hunter coolly examined the tree and the crimson wording.

"What is the matter Van?" I call out to him as Fran gave me an exasperated look. I assume it was because I hadn't consumed the other apple yet.

Saint was not far behind Fran in noticing this fact. The count was giving me an rather evil eye but didn't say anything.

Van scowled at the lettering he was observing. "These letters are written in blood…..but the handwriting is different from last time."

Van rejoined us as Fran helped me to my feet.

The doctor told us what he thought about the situation as I dusted myself off. "This is just an assumption...but Azoth is likely a ringleader of some organization and he is making those under him do his bidding by writing these words." Everyone scanned the forest. "Perhaps as proof of their loyalty, or in return for his support?"

Saint tapped my shoulder with a low warning. "You had best eat that before we get back." The count turned away from me as I froze in place.

Saint looked at the bloody words and at the trees with a passing interest. "I must say, that this is in rather poor taste. This Azoth fellow surely drives their employees much to hard."

I was suddenly very fearful of drawing anymore of Saint's anger, and I quickly took a small bite of the apple to appease him. The apple tasted like ash and I really did not want to eat it, but with Fran's, Saint's, and Van's watchful eyes on me, I just focused on chewing and swallowing.

I finish swallowing as a humbling thought came to my head. I let the group know what was on my mind in a low whisper. "This is just the start of this...Azoth wants you to hand us over."

Cardia looked at Lupin desperately as I took another reluctant bite from my apple.

Van's hard expression rebuked my thought, but his words were soft. "Try not to overthink things."

I finished chewing and swallowed another bite. "...How can you can tell?"

The hunter smirked and gestured for me to take another bite of the apple before he would continue. I scowled at him and obliged. While I was chewing Van answered me. "Yes, I can tell. Your thoughts are much simpler than you might imagine."

I felt my anger flare as I hurried to finishing chew the apple so I could reply.

Leonhardt stepped into the middle of the conversation, looking at me with worry. "Then...we will continue our investigation onsite...what will you lot do?"

Fran looked at me and then at Leonhardt, as if trying to make a decision. He glanced at Van, who sighed and came over to stand by me.

"There might be something left here that will provide some proof...I want to stay here and help look for things. If that alright with you, Cardia?"

Cardia answered the doctor readily. "Its alright if you stay here Fran. We need to stop these murders first before we worry about me."

Fran nodded, apparently not totally agreeing with his decision.

Cardia looked around at the group. "I probably won't be of much use here...what should I do?"

Lupin offered a solution to ease her worries. "Stay with me, I'll be doing my own work and it might be educational for you to see a master thief in action."

Cardia's eyes lit up at the thought of accompanying Lupin. "Alright, I will."

I looked around at the bloody trees and sighed. "Well, I can't stay here right now…"

Van sighed as if it was obvious what I should be doing. "You'll be coming with me. We don't need to be worrying about you if you stayed here, and you're less likely to come into any trouble if you stay with me."

I scowled at Van, knowing he was implying my recent abduction.

Fran smiled and gave his last apple to Van. "Here Van Helsing, take this. When she gets done eating that one, see if you can get her to eat more."

I scowled as yet another apple made its way out of Fran's pockets. "You have got to be joking me!" I exclaimed irately. "Van, aren't you going to stay here and investigate this crime scene?"

Van shook his head as I followed him back towards the carriage. "There is someone I want to call on, so we are going to go visit him."

Lupin's ears picked up on Van's statement. "In that case shouldn't us four go together?"

Van's face made a bit of a smirk, as if he was hiding something funny from us. "You can come if you wish, but the place I am going to visit...is the office of Herlock Sholmes."

Lupin recoiled in disgust as Van's smirk widened at the master thief's displeasure.

Shortly after that Cardia, Lupin, Delly, Van and I got into the carriage and headed back into London.

Delly sat between Cardia and me looking grim.

The young vampire leaned against me in support, but the vampire kept shooting me looks out of the corner of his eye...as if to silently scold me for eating my second apple too slowly.

* * *

After we got into London, Cardia and Lupin headed off on their own as the master thief wanted no part in who we were visiting. That left Delly, Van, and I to heading toward Baker street.

Once in the area, everything started to look very familiar to me. I recognized the area from when I had packed the street on lunch hour to get my outfit for my recitals.

Leonhardt had given us directions to Sholme's office before we left. According to the captain, the detective kept his office and lodging on the prevalent Baker Street. I finally finished my second apple as we walked down the street heading towards our destination. I was greatly relieved that Van was kind enough not to bring up the third one just yet. The hunter just walked close to me as we searched for our destination.

My other side was flanked by the sullen and entirely too-quiet golden-eyed vampire. I felt the need to disturb the silence between our group by asking the king a sudden question. "Delly, are you sure that you didn't want to stay behind to investigate the crime scene some more?"

Delly's golden eyes shot up to mine. "Why would I want to do that?"

I gave him a puzzled look, cocking my head to one side quizzically. "I am just curious. You seemed very keen to join us this morning…?"

Delly waved off my concern with a shrug. "I learned all I needed to back there, there wasn't any point in staying there any longer."

I sensed he was hiding something from me as his attitude and confidence grated on my nerves. I sighed and looked over at Van. As I looked at the hunter, who was busy monitoring the streets, I began to understand the cause of Delly's change in attitude.

I scowled at both of men and tossed my apple rind into the local rubbish bin.

"Never mind that, Van Helsing, I certainly hope you have noticed."

I rubbed my temples in exasperation as Van responded to Delly's condescending tone. "I'm not blind; of course I noticed."

"Stop talking in riddles you two." I snapped at them. My good nature apparently was taking a short hiatus in light of not feeling all that great. My head was starting the throb and it was getting harder to put one foot in front of the other.

I didnt have much time to react as the two of them suddenly grabbed my hands and yanked me down an nearby alleyway. Once we were in the alley, Delly let go of me as Van took the lead and pulled me along after him.

"..."

I don't have any breath to voice my annoyance as Van barked an order to us. "Turn that corner. Delacroix, do you know what to do?"

The king of vampires spat back. "Of course I do. Don't you try to order me around!"

Van still held my hand firmly in his as we turned down an even narrower alley and hid in the shadows.

It was at that point I finally realized we were being followed. I wanted to swear, but I did my level best to just control my breathing as Van leaned over me, effectively hiding me from view.

As Van pressed himself against me, all I could hear was my rapid heartbeat and Van's calm and steady one.

The tracker appeared at the mouth of the alley and started to run toward us with a steady rapping of footfalls. Delly and Van exchanged a fleeting nod as they both jumped out of hiding at the same time.

I stayed hidden in the shadows as Van's cold warning sounded down the alley in an haunting echo. "Don't move. I'll have to...react if you do."

Delly wasn't going to be outdone by Van's warning. The king growled down the alley. "Trying to follow me, were you? That's very presumptuous of you, for a mere human!"

A deep male voice answered and I felt my blood run cold. I knew that voice. I peaked my head around Van's coat to confirm who was talking.

"Hahaha...well, well. You got me. I surrender." I heard Van sighed in relief and he motioned for me to come out. I came out of hiding as the stalker raised his hands and came towards us slowly.

Van lowered his weapons and his demeanor softened. "Delacroix, this man isn't our enemy. He is an alley."

I tried to school my face into submission as Aleister approached us. Delly was confused by the change in Van's demeanor. "What are you talking about? Twilight wants both Sierra and Cardia. Are they not our enemies?"

Van holstered his weapons. "This man is an exception."

I tried to stand calmly by Van as Aleister finally joined us. Delly gave me a concerned look and slowly attempted to relax. The vampire must have picked up on my unease as he slid up in front of me. I put my arms around Delacroix's slim shoulders and felt a bit better.

Van relaxed his stance as well, as Aleister nodded to him in greeting. Our prior meeting had me somewhat preoccupied and scrambling for proper behavior, but this time I was paying much closer attention and I was much more on guard.

"That was quite a sloppy attempt to tail us coming from _you_." Van commented to Aleister without any of his normal hostility and I felt a pang of sadness I hadn't known I could feel. Latently, I noticed my headache had disappeared.

Aleister just laughed at Van's rebuke. "Haha...my apologies. I wanted to test if you were still as sharp as before, Abraham."

Van huffed at Aleister's remark about his abilities and any indication that his skills might have been getting rusty. "Hmph...you completely underestimated me then."

I shift restlessly. Delly looked up at me and then at Van. "Who is this man, Van Helsing?" The vampire ordered as I tried to not give any of my emotions away.

Aleister looked down his nose at the king of vampires, before making a calculated bow. "Ah, this must be the young vampire king. My name is Jimmy A. Aleister. I am honored to meet you."

Aleister's shifted his gaze to me. Something in his eyes continued to unsettled me. "Ah, and if it isn't the lady Arienell, it is good to see you are feeling well enough to be walking around London."

I tightened my grip on Delly's shoulders only slightly, but it was more than enough for Delly to understand that I didn't trust this man. I smiled softly to Aleister and replied to him. "It is a pleasant surprise to be meeting you here as well. I thank you for your concern about my health, I am quite well thank you."

We stared at each other, neither of us giving an quarter.

I felt Delly rustle in front of me as he crossed his arms distrustfully. "Are you not working for Twilight?"

The man broke eye contact with me and turned his gaze back to Delly. "I do happen to hold a decently high position within the Twilight organization, you are not wrong."

I felt the vampire tense under my hand. "Then you are the enemy." Delly shot a hesitant look at me and then at Van as if looking for support. I patted his shoulder twice and let go of him.

Van turned to us with a completely at ease expression. "Don't worry. This man is Jimmy is an ally. Even though he is working for Twilight, we both share the same objective." Van's eyes flashed as he said this. "We were both betrayed by Finis...though the difference is that I am after Finis himself, while Aleister is after the entire organization. He has been leaking information to us for quite some time, regarding Twilight and their current operations."

Van shifted his gaze to focus on mine. "And Sierra, he is the one who has provided us information about our current objectives as well."

The hunter took a second to wait for some feedback from Aleister, and when none was forthcoming, he just continued. "After our mission on the train, I was unable to contact him for quite some time, and I faced some difficulties..."

Aleister looked slightly remorseful after hearing Van had difficulties in contacting him. "I am sorry about that...but, if you can forgive me, it was very difficult to communicate with you without _him_ knowing."

I let my disdain show as my eyes glared at Aleister. I presented some of my many reasons for distrust. "Back on the train, Finis about captured Cardia and me!" I shot a look at Van who seemed undisturbed by my logic so I just continued on. "...and Van could have have been killed."

Van and Aleister both started to laugh at my logic.

"It would take more than just that to kill me." Van informed me as Aleister tried to contain his mirth.

I failed to see what was so funny. "I engaged you in combat! How could you have been on our side at that point?"

Aleister waved away my concern. "And you quite surprised me with your swordsmanship. There was once upon a time that I would have been looking for candidates like you to join my team. However there is the rather large concern…"

I felt myself color in embarrassment as his eyes rested on my chest momentarily before continuing. "That you are very much a lady. Be that as it may, had you been captured on the train, I fully intended to help you escape later. The same goes for Abraham, I would never kill him."

I felt something...fowl in Aliester's words, but I couldn't tell if it was because I was a women, or if it was a lie that he would have helped us escape. Either way, I felt uneasy. I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying anything more. I did not want to create anymore trouble for myself and I didn't want to be laughed at again.

Van backed Aleister up, his face an actual thin smile. "Hah, there is no need to doubt you. You were trying to shift things our way as much as you could in that tight corner. I know what you are capable of better than anyone else."

In that instant I was making a rapid calculation on the merits and weights of leaving the conversation right then and there. It felt so wrong. I had a flashback of being tied to the post, mostly naked, and having my wings stripped from me as Aleister's voice chatted with Finis behind me. I narrowed my eyes as Delly seemed to sense the radiating insecurity coming from me.

"I think I know what you are capable of as well..." I let the dangerous words slip out of my mouth and Van turned to me with scowl.

"What do you mean Sierra? Do you happen to know Aleister from somewhere?"

Aleister stroked his beard in thought. "Ah, do you happen to know me from somewhere else?"

I held back the bile in my throat as Aleister turned back to Van. "Perhaps she knew me from my other job?"

I shook my head, realizing I was being given an out for my slip up. I took the chance. "I have spent quite some time at court, I do believe it was there."

Aleister's eyes honed in on me. It was impossible for me to guess what he was thinking, but Van nodded to confirm my statement. It was very apparent to me that the two men trust each other a great deal. If Van had so much faith in him...did that make him an ally? My mind mulled over the implications as the conversation continued.

Aliester looked away still thinking and replied absently to Van. "Still Abraham, you should not expect so much out of this old fool."

My mind spun with fragments of my past and the more recent future, and I had to put my hand on Delly once more to steady myself. "Are you implying that you saved my life back there?"

Delly looked up at me with wide eyes, but I ignored him.

Aleister continued to stroke his beard. "Think nothing of it. It was my pleasure _lady_ _Arianell_."

His smug words grated on my ears and I began to seriously doubt this man's good influences. '"..."

Aleister continued on as if undisturbed. He seemed even a bit happy about my frustration. "I couldn't help myself from wanting to keep you safe, as you're the friend of my former student."

Those words caught my attention and Aleister and Van noticed me hone in on them.

Van still continued to defended Aleister's actions. "Aleister is a university professor. He was guiding me in my studies for a while after my admittance into Twilight."

Aleister smiled and nodded to confirm Van's story as I felt my gut twist. "Haha…'Professor' is just a title. I'd be delighted if you visited me sometime when you are free, _Miss_. _Arianell_. Friends of Abraham are always welcome."

Delly seemed to have enough of our conversation and moved to back me up. "So...Aleister, is it? What business do you have with Van Helsing? I am sure you didn't just follow us here to make small talk."

The man grabbed his cane and tucked it under his arm. "Haha, don't glare at my like that. Of course I didn't come here to just chitchat." The older man took a small breath and begun to speak rather quietly. "Now that Finis is dead, at least publicly, I am able to move about more freely."

Van caught the fact about Finis quickly enough. "Publicly…? What do you mean? Was the Finis that showed up in Beckford's lab a double after all?"

I look away in in thought. _Was Azoth actually Finis?_ I was beginning to doubt it. Finis's style was more straightforward, but it took longer to implement. Besides...Finis wouldn't have anything to gain by causing mayhem across the city like this….I thought about Finis's plan to lure us into the lab to get Cardia and me together, and then at Azoth's actions. I mulled those thoughts back and forth as well as my stomach twisted itself in knots. I felt like we were in danger.

"This is just a theory...but the Finis you encountered down in the lab was more than likely a body double or something…"

Van's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward towards Aleister, listening intently for any information Aleister would give him. I flinched away from the sight of Van's rage filled, obsessed eyes, as Delly reached out a hand to steady me.

"What do you mean…? Then he is still….?!" The shocking, murderous expression Van wore seemed to not alarm Aleister in the slightest.

"Yes...though it's hard to believe, there is still a very good chance that Finis is still alive. I have even seen him with my own two eyes, though he and I have not exchanged any words." The man seemed to be fueling Van's desire for information, and I felt distinctly green as he continued on. "The day after he was supposedly killed, I witnessed him walking around the palace. I have not felt chills like that in a while… but there is no question about it, it was Finis."

Van spat his rage out as he recovered from the news. "Damn it…! Are you telling me the boy really is immortal?! That is preposterous!"

Delly seemed about to open his mouth to comment, but I tapped him on the shoulder and shook my head. The two men missed our exchange as Aleister tried to calm Van down. "Calm down, Abraham. Either way, unlike before, Finis is now unable to make appearances in public places. This gives us more freedom to maneuver, while impeding his movements. I will be using the present time we have to attempt to grasp what he is up to in the meantime..."

Van sighed and looked my way as I swayed heavily in place. I was still focusing on Delly though and the vampire was scowling at me for interrupting him.

"I have my own theories...he is a ghost or sorts now, wandering in search of his other half."

Delly and I both raised our eyebrows at Van's theory and the hunter just folded his arms resolutely. Aleister, however, paid Van's theory some thought.

"What…? Can you elaborate on your thoughts?"

At that point Van then spent quite some time telling Aleister all the things that have happened. He went over the recent incidents with Jack the Ripper, the bloody word Azoth, the recent mass murders… At the end of Van's explanation Aleister seemed to be deeply concerned.

"...I see. If Finis is behind this...It seems that he really has lost his mind…"

I mulled over the facts Van had just presented, and still couldn't align Finis's train scheme and lab tactics to Azoth's behavior. Finis was the type to play with his prey. It felt like he enjoyed slowly luring in his prey into a carefully set trap. In retrospect this Azoth character took initiatives and let killers loose on the city to just cause mayhem. Perhaps it was what they were saying...Finis has lost his mind and reason...

Van confirmed my thought and Aleister's suspicions. "As far as I know, he has always been crazy."

I shuffled my feet from one to the other, not willing to say what was on my mind. Meanwhile, Van ground his teeth in frustration, absolutely fuming about the news.

Aleister shrugged unconcerned about either of our reactions. "But, as a result of Finis's disappearance, I was able to take back some measure of leadership over Twilight. Moving forward, you can consider Twilight an ally, Abraham. Above all else, you seek revenge to see that justice is done."

The malice in those words along with the pressure and guilt that went with them, had me glaring at the older man. I folded my arms, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep a look of disapproval from creeping over my face.

Van's gaze flicked over to me as he corrected the man. "...Not just me. Us."

I felt like that slight oversight was purposeful and I pursed my lips together, delighted that Van had managed to make that correction.

"Ah, that is correct." The man quickly agreed with Van and continued. "Anyway, Finis has been driven into a corner unlike any he has ever encountered before." The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I bit my lip to not make a retort as the older man hissed out to Van. "It's only a little longer before its done."

Van's eyes were dangerously lit as he replied."Yes…"

The two shook hands fondly as they got ready to part ways.

I took a deep breath and managed to pick up on a kind of _special_ connection between the two men. The connection caused me to not want to say anything. They seemed so well in sync that I couldn't say anything even if I had wanted to.

Aleister turned to leave. "Now then Abraham. There's no point in getting caught up in conversation here much longer. Your little girlfriend over there looks ready to fall over."

I stuck my nose up at this statement as if to snub it off. "I am quite alright thank you for the concern..."

Aleister gave a soft chuckle. "Hah...Good luck Abraham, on both accounts. She is quite amusing. I will let you know as soon as there is any progress."

Aleister tipped his top hat to me and disappeared down the alley.

Van turned to me with a quizzical look on his face. "What is with you?"

I turned toward him. "Hmm?"

"You seem happy for some reason, is something on your mind?"

I shrugged feeling the start of a blush creep up into my face. "I feel a tad bit conflicted, but I suppose I am happy." I wasn't going to tell him the reason I was feeling giddy is because Aleister had called me his girlfriend for a second time.

Van let his bangs slide in front of his face as he leaned down to look at me. "...You do seem a bit pale…."

Van's concerned face completely sidetracked me as I thought my heart would go into overdrive.

"Perhaps we should go get something to eat before you fall over."

* * *

The snack was just supposed to be something quick and convenient. The hunter seemed to want to get to Sholmes place quickly as we had been delayed by our pursuer for longer then we had expected.

As we entered the crowd once more, Van took my hand in his again. I looked at our hands and blinked, confused. Van looked down at my with a scowl and explained his reasoning."I don't want you to get lost or have you fainting in these crowds."

I nodded mutely, feeling stronger by just the simple gesture.

The hunter led me towards the shops. "What do you want to eat?" He asked me as we walked.

I still wasn't very hungry, but there was a bakery nearby. I pointed to the shop hesitantly, feeling like it was a decent excuse and, more importantly, nearby.

"Don't you want something more elaborate?" Van asked me as we headed towards the shop.

Delly muttered something behind me, but I couldn't make it out what was said. Van scowled at the vampire as he pulled me into the shop.

"What do you want?" Van pulled me up to the counter. "Order whatever... unless you really want that last apple."

I frantically shook my head and tried to decide what I wanted. I pointed to a cheese croissant. "Can I have that please?"

Van sighed, it was kind of obvious that he was hoping I would order more. "Is that all?"

"Yes…"

The man just sighed again and went to purchase the food.

While Van was away, I poked Delly while we waited for the hunter's to return. "What did you say to Van back there?"

Delly grinned at me sheepishly. "Nothing much, don't worry about it."

"Delly!" I hissed as I grabbed his cheek and pinched it. I was totally over his little attitude.

Delly tried to get me to stop pinching his cheeks. "Whhhaaaattt?"

I let go of Delly with a sigh as one of the nearby tables opened up. We sat down at it to wait as Delly rubbed the side of his face.

Van returned shortly after with a couple more items then I had requested. I looked at him quizzically as he offered me the croissant. "Here, eat that."

"Thank you." I took the offered treat from him as he pulled out a donut for Delly, who took it reluctantly. Van pulled out his own snack and sat down across from me.

"Now, care to explain?"

I took a bite of my food as he looked at me expectantly. I finished chewing and slowly tried to form my thought into a coherent sentence. "It looks to me like you...really trusted Aleister."

Van took a bite of his sandwich as I voiced my opinion. When he was done chewing the hunter replied to me with his normal scowl. "I told you before that we had history together."

I frowned slightly at the thought that passed through my head and shook it away. "No, what I mean is that I am happy because you _do_ have a friend."

I looked down at my food embarrassed. Van Helsing had just told me only a couple of nights ago, that he wasn't someone to trust and that he wasn't my friend...but when he was with Aleister... things were totally different. Van had called him an ally and seemed to be at peace when he was around. Not only that, but Van had trusted Aleister will a lot of our sensitive information. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about the whole scenario.

Van rolled his eyes at me. "Hmph...is that all?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I took another bite of my food. Perhaps it was the nervousness, but it was a bit of an ambitious bite.

Van watched as Sierra's cheeks puffed up and she looked away embarrassed and sighed.

"We should get going."

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? Are you enjoying watching Van and Sierra's relationship develop? (You keep reading so I must be doing something right...?)


	44. Chapter 44: Calling Card

Chapter 44: Calling Card

Once we finished eating, we headed down Baker street in earnest. We stopped in front of a undescriptive apartment entrance.

"221b…"

Van referenced the number I read aloud to the paper he had with the address scribbled on it."This is the place."

Delly scanned the area with a critical eye. "This doesn't look like a proper detective's office."

Van agreed with the vampire. "It doesn't, does it...if Leonhardt wasn't mistaken, he should be here…?"

The vampire scoffed at Van. "Perhaps I should have asked this sooner, but is this Sholmes really going to be of any assistance to us?"

The door creaked open as we stood in front of the doorway. "That can't be helped. A thief's instincts are always to run from the law."

I look past Van to see a familiar face in the doorway. I waved a quick greeting to Sholmes.

The detective smiled at me and pulled the door open further. "I thought you would be arriving around now. Welcome, please come in."

Delly looked at the detective distrustfully. "Van Helsing, did you tell him about this meeting ahead of time?"

"No, I didn't." Van denied telling Sholmes about our spontaneous visit. "He probably predicted that we would arrive here through some sort of logical reasoning."

I blinked at Sholmes and decided to enter the flat regardless of the guys suspicions. "At any rate, we are here anyway and Sholmes is waiting for us. It would be rude to keep him waiting."

The men stared at me as I climbed the stairs leading to the apartment.

"Ah my lady Arianell, it is a pleasure to see you once again." Sholmes bowed as I made it up the final step and into his door way. Van and Delly just looked each other before shook their heads and followed me inside. The quaint detective lead us into an ordinary parlor just off the main hallway.

I looked around the room in wonder. Everything looked rather ordinary. There was nothing on the walls or on the tables that I would have expected to see in an ordinary detectives office. Sholmes caught me staring and explained nonchalantly. "This room isn't actually my office. That room is always a bit of a mess and there is barely any room to walk in there. I do apologize, but let's talk here."

We sat around the room talking for a bit before a older women came in with a tea service. She poured each of us tea and then left us alone with Sholmes. Once the hot beverage had been served the conversation began in earnest.

Sholmes got straight to the point. "What is it that you want?"

Van scowled at the detective as I sipped my tea with a only slightly shaking hand. "Hmph...I'd have assumed that you've already figured that out by now."

Sholmes smiled as his eyes flicked to my rattling teacup. I looked down at the source of the rattling with a scowl. "Oh? You overestimate me. Well, let me make an educated guess then." Sholmes chuckled and waved me to continue drinking. "It's alright if it rattles, I see your arm is bandaged quite heavily."

Van shot me a concerned look and I just switched my hold on the tea cup. The rattling _almost_ completely stopped.

Sholmes thought aloud. "You are here today seeking some sort of information regarding the Azoth incident. In particular, regarding the Brandl murders from last night. How's that? Am I correct?"

I set my teacup onto the coffee table, about halfway drank. "That's correct…? How could you guess?"

Sholmes laughed and pushed a plate of tea snacks toward me. "You should eat something to recover your strength. As for how I know, it's simple elementary, my dear."

Sholmes took a drink from his own teacup. "I have welcomed a number of clients into my business for the last past few years, but right now I take on only a limited number of cases...purely for my own reasons." The man smiled over his teacup slyly. "Its been the same once I moved to London. Only a select few in Scotland Yard know of me being here, and perhaps Captain Leonhardt."

I sat back into the sofa as Delly sat across from me. Van, on the other hand, was positioned on the same piece of furniture, but one cushion over.

"If you've made it this far, I can only assume that you have Scotland Yard's blessing, or that you've had some kind of contact with the captain." Sholmes was a little further away from us, staring at the papers spread out on the desk before him. "They're all busy right now chasing after this Azoth fellow...the one behind Jack the Ripper case as well as the Brandl murders."

Shomles looked up from the papers to address us. "Van Helsing, Lady Arianell, I hear you have been involved in the recent death of Jack the Ripper." The detective easily pieced together the recent events and how we factored into them. "The common thread shared by all these points is Azoth...that name. So, if we continue down that path of logic, the reason you're here must be because you are seeking as much information as possible on this person's movements and you want a professional detective's help." Sholmes laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them. "That's the only natural conclusion. What do you think?"

"You are gifted detective." I let my gaze lock onto his. The feeling of being heavy analyzed took over. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not any different then the last few times we had talked. I kind of felt like he could see through me.

"You look like you have seen better days my lady."

I sighed knowing what he said was true. Sholmes seemed satisfied with my confirming sigh and turned to looked over at the young vampire. The young king seemed particularly bothered by Sholmes, and was naturally putting some distance between him and the detective.

Van's voice seemed slightly impressed as he approved of Sholme's analysis. "Hmph...It certainly appears that you're worth requesting cooperation from."

Sholmes turned his analyzing gaze from Delly to Van. "Oh? Do I meet your demanding standards? Let's talk business then. I like to keep my work and my private life separate." Sholmes narrowed his eyes at Van in warning. "My skills don't come cheap, Van Helsing."

I crossed my injured arm over my torso and waited to see how Van would handle paying Sholmes.

Van set his tea down, shutting his eyes resolutely. "It doesn't matter. Lupin will take full responsibility for the payment."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and struggled to contain my mirth as Van volunteered Lupin for managing the detective's payments.

Sholmes laughed alongside me. "Haha, you're hiring a detective with a thief's money! I enjoy the irony." Sholmes was all business in a matter of a few heartbeats. "You are requesting that I resolve the mystery of identity of this Azoth character and get to the bottom of the incidents, is that correct?"

I was warm and content listening to the men's low voices and I felt my eyelids slowly drifting shut as they slowly agreed on the scope of the job.

Van looked over at the sleeping women nestled into the couch and just shook his head.

"She is quite cute when she is sleeping." Sholmes observed as Van folded his arms scowling. Sholmes took Van's reaction as he was implying that Sierra wasn't attractive when she was awake. "To clarify my statement, she looks attractive awake as well. Perhaps it has something to do with having the lady napping in my apartment..."

Van narrowed his eyes and sat back in the cushions before starting to inform Sholmes on what he knew, as well as his current involvement in the incidents.

Sholmes listened quietly to Van's explanation, well aware of his casual and protective glances at the sleeping women. The detective was completely unsurprised at the recent turn of events. Sholmes flipped through the papers on his desk as Van finished retelling his story. "I see, so everything is mostly as I had already expected. Take a look at this."

Van got up and went over to look at the large paper Sholmes was pointing to.

It was a map of the entire city with dates and information scribbled on numbered points.

"Within the past few months, the number of violent crimes within London has increased at a rapid pace. I was personally interested in that little fact. As I result I have been following the incidents for quite some time now, and quite recently I have discovered a strange commonality."

"Oh? What is it?" Delly got up to look at what the men were reviewing. As the vampire got up, he thumped the table with his foot. Hard.

The dishes clinked together as Delly froze in place as the deadly point of a rapier rested on his throat.

Van and Sholmes looked up from the desk to see an interesting sight before them. Sholmes was to busy appraising the angel's fighting stance to say much of anything as Van growled. "Sierra, put the weapon down. There isn't any cause for alarm."

I was startled awake by a very nearby, heavy, thudding sound and the twinkling sound of unsteady china. My hands were already moving to defend myself as my eyes shot open and I slid to my feet in a lithe movement. My sleepy, unfocused eyes rested on Delly's frightened ones as the tip of my rapier rested on his throat. My ears picked on Van's voice ordering me to stand down, and even through my sleep induced haze I lower my weapon.

"Uhhh….Sierra?" The king looked at me with worried eyes as I slowly recognized him.

"Delly…?" I looked around the room in confusion. "Where…"

It slowly came back to me. It was Sholmes apartment.

I hurried to put the weapon away looking sheepishly at Van, who just shook his head and went back to studying the map in front of him.

"You are very practiced at that." Sholmes rested his chin on his hand, his head slightly cocked to the side inquisitively. "And that rapier is very ordinate. Where is it from might I ask?"

I was still trying to wake up. "My apologies, I must have nodded off..."

Van looked at the piece of paper Shomes was ushering forward.

Delly and I both made our way over to the table. Delly grabbing onto my hand to support me as I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned. On the piece of paper in front of Van was a list of names. Next to the names was another column. Between these two columns, Van was quick to pick out what this list contained. The column next to the names were armed forces ranks.

I leaned over to study the map, the list of names catching my eye while I scanned over the topography. Several of the names had already been crossed off the list. Other names sounded are very familiar to me. Viscount Brandl's name already had a heavy black mark crossing it out, and I let my eyes read over the next line, and then the next. I felt my blood run cold at the sight of the hit list and I flicked a glance at Van.

Van looked at Sholmes surprised. "This is...a list of those who received commendations after the vampire war."

Shomles looked down at the list concerned. "Exactly. I have a client in the government for whom I solved an interesting case for and as payment he kindly provided me with this list."

There was a moment of silence as Shomles gently traced a finger over the names with lines through them. "As I'm sure you understand by now, the killer has been murdering his targets in an order. An order according to _this_ list."

Delly looked over the list with a disgusted expression. "Hmph...from the perspective of a vampire, such individuals deserve death."

Delly was still holding my hand, and I unconsciously tightened my grip. Delly shot me a concerned look as I stared back at the stark reality wrote on the paper before me. "Van...your name is on this list as well…"

Sholmes nodded confirmed what I said. "Indeed. After the current top person on the list is killed, you'll become the next target. You came to me at a good time."

My heart hammered in my chest as Van stared at the paper, his expression hardening. "The problem is...how did the killer get his hands on this top-secret list?" Van shifted his gaze from the paper back to the map. "...that would imply that the killer is within the government, or Azoth has some connection to the government. It's got to be one of those two scenarios..."

My voice was soft. "That would imply that Azoth is working for the government."

Sholmes closed his eyes and thought about our statements. "Azoth has been an accomplice to a number of crimes. After Jack's story, I am inclined to think that he possess a certain charisma. This charisma draws criminals to him, and he has the intelligence to control them. He is a grand master of puzzles and human behavior. "

Van didn't say a word as Sholmes assessed Azoth's character.

As Sholmes said this, I just grew more determined that whoever this Azoth character was, it wasn't Finis.

Sholmes noticed Sierra's unease at his statements as she shot nervous glances at the the vampire hunter. "Either way...I am unfortunately still in the middle of my own investigations. I have yet to learn the truth about this Azoth character."

Van states his opinion quietly, but firmly, leaving little room for doubt "...Azoth is Finis."

Sholmes watched Sierra shake her head slightly and felt inclined to agree with her. Shomles turned his attention back to Van. "Finis? Are you referring to...the technology adviser to the British military, Finis? Do you truly believe that he is Azoth?"

Van closed his eyes and sighed as I locked my gaze on Sholmes.

"Yes."

Sholmes tapped the side of his face in thought. "Hmmm...on what basis do you found this theory on?"

Van calmly turned to Sholmes. "During the events with Jack, Azoth left a message containing information that only Finis would know."

I thought about that information, was he referring to his past? Having been a puppet and not losing someone precious? I traced a line lightly on the table still not 100 percent sure what Van said was the complete story, but I was nowhere near confident enough to ask what he meant.

Van looked at the small group huddled around the table watching the others reactions. He quickly established another boundary as he folded his arms and growled. "I don't intend to tell you exactly what he was referring to."

Shomles waved Van's concern off. "I see. Hmmm..That's acceptable. I will keep your warning and theory in mind."

Sholmes shot a look at Sierra as she wobbled in place. Delly steadied her as Van sighed. "I have two pieces of information for you before you leave. One, is that this Azoth fellow seems to have a tendency of working two night in a row, which means that tonight the survivor at the top of this list is going to be his target for certain."

Van nodded and shifted to look at the map, watching Sierra out of the corner of his eye. "That is useful information, good thing we hired you."

Sholmes collected his papers back up, but left the map out. The detective started to organize them. "You are welcome, but do be careful. I do not think this opponent will be easy to take down. I have no doubts on telling you that Viscount Brandl was attacked and killed by a vampire."

Van leaned forward interested in what Sholmes was offering. "What is the other piece of advice?"

Sholmes gaze lingered on the women who was admiring another map on his desk. "I would firmly suggest that you take care of and watch her closely. I am well connected to many government entities and know that there are several searching for any angel survivors."

My gaze shot up from the map, knowing Sholmes must have recognized the locations I had been reviewing. "Who…?!"

Sholmes smiled at me. "I told you I took an interest in you when we talked in the cafe, I like to be in the middle of mysteries, and you my dear are quite the mystery."

I leaned forward and set my hands on the table. "Sholmes ...who is looking for me?"

The detective smiled as Van looked and the angel in this unfold was interesting. "While I don't think the queen has received word yet that there were any survivors, but rumors are still whirling that Twilight is interested in you, along with this Azoth character." Sholmes leaned forward. "For you madam, might also be interested in knowing a mostly unknown group from France is calling themselves Phosphorus."

Sholmes sat back as Sierra shook her head. "No, that name doesn't ring any bells."

Van frowned at this news. "What do you know about Phosphorus?"

Sholmes drew out a business card. I took the card from him with a shaking hand, but genuine interest. The calling card on the back side was a single golden feather. I flipped it over to see the elegant french script puzzled. I could make out the name Phosphorus, but not much else. The card only had the name and the inscription, "Lighting the way for all travelers."

I stared down at the card, reading it several times as Delly looked over my arm. "What does that mean?" He indicated to the text as I passed it over to Van.

"..."

Sholmes shrugged and put the rest of his papers away. "It came to me in a very strange manner, a young boy wearing a large hat gave it to me."

I blinked, this was sounding more familiar. "Can I keep this card?" I asked Sholmes as Van passed it back to me.

Our hands touched briefly and I felt a slight shock pulse through my hand from where we touched, making me dropped the card. Van's eyes narrowed as I fumbled to pick up the card with numb fingers. I looked the card back over suspiciously. "Did they say or give you anything else?"

Sholmes shook his head. "No, I am afraid not."

Delly watched as Sierra rubbed her injured arm. "Why are you helping her?"

Sholmes watched Sierra's reaction intently. "Quite frankly, she in very interesting. It's not everyday that I stumble upon well hidden government secrets, and her's appears to be quite interesting indeed."

Van folded his arms back together. "Back to our Azoth problem, your certain that he will strike tonight?"

Sholmes nodded as he swiveled in his chair back to Van. "His strike pattern appears to be very precise and very brutal."

Van and Delly nodded in agreement. Delly went and grabbed a biscuit off the tea tray. "I am not quite so sure brutal is the correct word. One of our most hated enemies is dead and the mansion is in quite a terrible state, however that style is very familiar to me. I reminds me of someone I once knew very _well_."

The young vampire shot a heated look at Van Helsing as he started to eat the biscuit. I shot a concerned look at Delly as he finished chewing his snack. "The killer is most likely...a pure blooded vampire like myself."

With that last little bit of information we decide to leave. I tucked the business card into my pocket, unsure of what to think. So many things were running through my mind as we caught another cab back to the mansion.

"You look concerned." Van was watching me as I gazed at the moving London streets.

"Its nothing."

Delly scoffed. "If it's nothing then why are you making that face?"

I scowled at Delly's keen observation. "I am just thinking."

The sun was starting to set as we pulled up to the gates. Van held out his hand to assist me with getting out of the carriage once more.

"Thank you." I accepted his hand as I got out, careful not to trip. Delly stared at me concerned but Sisi quickly darted out the front gates and the vampire chased after him calling out.

Our eyes watched Delly run around the expansive gardens chasing the dog as Van let go of my hand.

"I am sorry to be such a bother." I commented to Van as he paid the coach. The carriage drove off with a clatter of hooves.

Van carefully selected his words. "After what Jack did, it isn't surprising that your having difficulty recovering. However, we should head inside and let the others know about what we found."

Van moved towards the door as I grabbed his jacket. "Van, wait…" I couldn't help but call out to him.

Van turned around slowly. "What?"

I bit my lip, regretting calling out, but it was too late to take it back now. I suddenly change my plans and I just threw my arms around him.

Van froze as Sierra hugged him. He wasn't sure if he should push her away or enjoy the moment, but she released him quickly enough.

"I am sorry. I do appreciate all that you have done for me. I am just..." The angel left off what she was going to say and turned pink as she stepped back away from him.

Van couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say. The hunter just stood there, taken back by the sudden gesture and he wasn't sure how to react.

"So..ummm…" I peaked at Van though my lashes to see if he was angry at me. I felt a bit relieved as he just seemed overly surprised at my sudden reaction. I grinned at him trying to hide my embarrassment, my face burning.

"I..I'm just really happy you came back." I finished lamely as he just stared at me not saying anything.

Van sighed and turned back towards the door. "I keep telling you it didn't mean anything, I was just lucky to find you when I did. Stop treating it like it means anything."

We reached the door and the hunter opened it for me.

Inside the mansion Fran insisted on looking me over and making me eat. Van scowled as the doctor shuffled me along to the dining room. Impey set out sandwiches for all of us as Van started to tell them what we had discovered and how we were going to proceed.

Fran forced a sandwich into my free hand as he undid my current bandages. I picked at my sandwich and listened to Van's deep voice rise and fall. I realized I felt quite a bit better after spending a majority of the day tagging along with him and resting periodically. I looked back to Fran as he undid the final wrap.

"Sierra…" Fran whispered to me. "These are looking a lot healthier." He put the disinfectant on the wound and I hissed in pain, now fully able to feel the wounds in all their glory.

Saint looked over at me as I hissed. "Are you alright my dear?"

"I'll live…" I muttered to him embarrassed once again, as Fran just shook his head.

"I think this is a positive sign. You didn't even register that kind of response earlier, you must be making progress."

Saint turned his attention back to the chat as Fran redressed the wound with a clean bandage. About the time we finished Delly came in to the dining room accompanied by a worn out Sisi. The vampire took his seat and started eating, listening to us discuss our plan of attack.

"Several Yard officers have already been stationed at the home where the next attack is expected to occur." Van's voice carried quite well in the quiet room. "I am going to join them. I intend to capture the vampire responsible for these recent murders." He looked around the room with stern gaze." But, this is my fight. There is no need for any of you to force yourselves to join me. I will handle this on my own."

He looked at me directly as he said this and I set my chin on a stubborn angle and meet his challenge. "There is no way in hell I am staying here." I looked around the room as several of them gave me distressed looks. "If any of you can beat me, I'll stay here." I set my hand on my rapier my eyes flashing. "But I am a part of this. Azoth wants my blood and he's after Cardia as well. It makes more sense if we stay together as a group."

Cardia spoke up. "I want to come with you. I promise I won't be a problem."

Lupin seemed in tune with Cardia's thoughts. "I'll obviously come along, too. Either way, the only remaining clue to Isaac's whereabouts is with this Azoth character."

Impey agreed with Lupin. "Exactly. If we let Azoth go, we'll be completely lost. I'll try to help out as much as I can, so you shouldn't have any trouble capturing the guy."

Fran's gaze flicked to Sierra's who was gazing determinedly at the group. "Ahh...please allow me to join you, I want to watch over the group and I believe I can provide valuable assistance. I promise not to get in your way."

Saint flicked a glance at the determined angel and then at the resolute Cardia. "I must apologize if my motives are not as pure as the rest of yours, but please allow me to join you. I am quite curious about this Azoth fellow and his presumptuous behavior...as well as the protection of Lady Arianell."

Van glared at me and then shut his eyes. "Hmph...so we are all going into this together after all. Fine, as long as you don't get in my way."

I lessened my grip on my weapon, relieved that no one had questioned my right to be included.

Next to me Fran raised his hand rather timidly and I held my breath praying he didn't protest. "I do have a question."

Van flicked his eyes to look at Fran. "What is it?"

Fran pointed out a flaw in the current logic sheepishly. "If the target is as well protected as you say Van Helsing, what makes you think that the target will attack tonight?"

At this point Delly stopped eating and interjected. "He will. There's no point in increasing the number of people present, it will only serve to increase that vampire's rage further."

Lupin looked down the table at Delly questioningly. "What are you talking about? Do you have information about the murderer?"

Delly proceeded to explain his logic. "Yes...I do have more information. I can tell, from the aftermath we saw at the mansion, that the fighting that occurred there is from my father's highest subject."

I crossed my arms and leaned back, pretty sure of who Delly was talking about. In between my past meetings with the vampire clan and from listening to Delly, I formed a pretty good idea of who the young king was talking about. He had told me priory, that he had been studying under his fathers most trusted adviser, Neuntote.

Delly closed his eyes and explained what he knew to the rest of the group. "My father's most trusted subject was referred to as Neuntote. He was feared by humans, but greatly respected within the vampire community as one of our best fighters." The king opened his eyes to gauging Van's reaction. "He was also my master in the art of battle. Van Helsing, Sierra, I am sure you recognize his name, don't you?"

I nodded confirming that I knew the vampire in question. "I believe I have fought with him in the past, as part of my own training."

Eyes shot down to me as Van folded his arms resolutely indicating he knew the subject in question as well. "Yes…"

"What…?" I asked the staring eyes. "Angels and Vampires had very close relationships. I did a brief study for a couple of summers when I was very young with several of the vampire clans as well as other angel clans...?"

Delly confirmed the fact. "Yes, we _used_ to have very close relationships…."

Delly directed his lethal gaze to Van, who was just taking in the conversation with resolute face. "If you intend to capture this man, I will accompany you. I want to attempt to convince him that, as the leader of the vampires, I cannot stand by idly and watch one of my subjects succumb to the darkness."

Van coldly replied to the young kings request. "I advise against that."

Delly protested immediately. "What?! Why?! What right do you have to try to stop me?"

Van's gaze hardened and locked on to the vampire. Delly shrank back a bit as Van's cold words carried through the room.

"As you saw from the disastrous condition of the crime scene, he destroys his targets with an intense hatred. If he discovered that you have been acting alongside humans, he will likely try to kill you as well, regardless of you status." Van drove his point home. "Will you be able to fight one of your own kind? Could you fight your old master to the death?"

I gritted my teeth as Van forced Delly to realize what he was agreeing to do.

I felt very helpless as Delly's face fell and he tried to weakly express himself. "That's…"

Van stood from the table. "If you don't go into battle with the intent to kill him, you will die. I don't need anyone slowing me down. You should stay put here."

Delly said nothing more to Van as we prepared to leave once more. I look back at Delly, who was still sitting at the dining room table, looking lost and confused at his next course of action.

I wanted to say something to him, but as the rest of the group moved out, I felt myself being swept away in preperation.

* * *

Author Note:

Poor Sierra is in for a really rough next few days. (She just can't seem to catch a break...)

Quick things I thought might need to be explained: Sierra attacked Delly because he literally scared her out a dead sleep and she isn't in a place she feels all that safe. The only reason she stopped was Van's voice. This is slightly different from Saint, who is always sliding into her room unannounced, as Saint's dead quiet. Lupin might also be able to sneak past her, but I don't advise trying it! It also has to do with her feeling safe at the mansion and not in Sholmes place.

At any rate Sierra is doing a lot better after spending some time with Van...it also helps that they keep touching! (O.o) Van's kind of being bullied into it though. Aliester's concern from the last chapter drew his attention to how unbalanced/unwell she was, kind of like Aliester was assuming Van couldn't take care of his women, so Van is paying her a bit more attention now and trying to act more like a gentleman. (Opening doors, escorting her, the bakery, helping her in and out of the carriages, watching her...)

But...the apple, his reaction protectiveness during the chase, and the first carriage was all him doing those things sub-consciously...

If you like it Fav it or comment! ^_^


	45. Chapter 45: Vampire

Chapter 45: Vampire

That night at the haunting hour-

An arrogant and bostarious man was sitting inside his well adorned home scowling in displeasure at his tablemate.

"Hmph! I don't need police officers to guard me! I have hired some of the best bodyguards in all of London out of my own pocket!" The man whirled a glass of wine around, voicing his displeasure at his current situation in a bored voice. "Of course they are all heroes from the Vampire War. There's nothing for me to be afraid of, no matter what comes my way."

Leonhardt was on the other side of the table facing the arrogant man. He cautioned Mauchly with an exhausted and disappointed face. "Considering what happened last night to Viscount Brandl, surely there's no harm in strengthening your personal guard?"

The arrogant man drank deep from his wine glass. "If anyone were to discover that I was placed under police protection because of a single out-of-control vampire, I would be a classified as a laughing stock and unable to ever show my face in public ever again."

* * *

From the shadows a red eyed hunter waited. He knew the man's past and crimes all too well...believing in that ridiculous rumor that vampire blood could bring about eternal life.

The same lying rumor that had destroyed the angel clans in England...

That _man_ had drained countless races and people of their blood in his god-forsaken quest for immortality...so many of angels and vampires had been captured and then drained...all for the sake of such one ridiculous rumor...

That _human_ could never be forgiven.

The worlds collided in the hunter's mind as the dying screams of thousands of overwrote his current reality. The hunter was locked away in his mind, the crimes of the past ate away at his reasoning. The tortuous screams replayed again and again in his mind in an never ending loop.

The hunter grabbed his head and screamed out into the night in a desperate attempt to stop the pain...to save the dying.

"Nooooooo!"

The tortured yell echoed down the dark London streets. The haunting yell swept down the alley outside causing those within the house to freeze. The bodyguards quickly responded to the oncoming sound by tightened their protective circle around their employer.

They all readied their guns at the door, knowing the threat was coming.

The door burst open with a thunderous bang. The bodyguards tensed and peaked into the doorway their hands on the triggers of their guns...but before any of them could pull the trigger...the hunter burst through the door and was upon them.

The vampire sowed death and destruction in his wake yelling in a thunderous voice. "All humans must pay!"

The first bodyguard fell without uttering so much as a whimper as the crazed vampire twisted the man's neck around with a sickening snap. The first guard was quickly followed by another and then another, as the rage consumed vampire swiftly decimated the ranks of prior war heroes.

Guard after guard crumpled to the floor dead as the residents next door began to hear the panicked screaming coming from inside the house. The guards were unable to even muster a defense as the vampire quickly ripped through their ranks seeking the object of his revenge. There were people running all over the house in an utterly disorganized panic.

The panicking humans ran fearing for their lives, but the vampire's rage did not subside. It did not matter how many of them he killed. The pitiful screaming around him was nothing, nothing, compared to the tragedy and screams that occurred two years ago at _the mansion_.

A second set of guards finally managed to muster a defense. The vampire looked up from snapping another neck as one of them screamed at the others. "Fire! Fire Now!"

A hailstorm of bullets were sent flying into the air. The vampire ignored the bullets as they ripped through him. The hunter's blood lust rose as he set about massacring the shooters who dared try to stop him. The vampire, _Neuntote_ , killed the bodyguards one after another with no sign of stopping.

The bodies started to pile up on the floor all around him and the floor became slick with crimson blood.

Several of the shots had found their mark, but Neuntote wasn't concerned about his wounds. If killing these humans would serve to avenge his people, if it would do anything to soothe the anger, hatred, and sadness he was carrying around deep within his heart...he would kill them _all_ without the slightest hint of remorse.

It didn't matter if he died anyway…

Leonhardt overheard the commotion in the front rooms and drew his weapon. Shortly after the vampire appeared in the doorway. Leonhardt took one look at the blood covered rags the vampire wore and let out a yell. "Ugh...you!"

Neuntote jumped forward, intent on getting past Leonhardt's guard. When the vampire couldn't easily get around the man in yellow, the his frustration manifested and he quickly slammed his fist into the man who was blocking his way.

There is a twang as Leonhardt managed to deflect the blow slightly, making a lethal blow a lesser injury...however the captain dropped to the ground panting, defeated by the single blow.

Neuntote froze as his eyes located the person he was looking for, Mauchley. The terrified man was trembling in fear at the carnage that littered his bloodstained house. The helpless man bolted to an escape exit out the back of the house.

Lupin's warm voice rang out as he spotted their target. Mauchley was panicking as he shoved open the backdoor and stumbled out into the backalley. The master thief called out to him, urging Mauchley forward away from the house. "Hey you, old man! Over here! Run for it!"

Mauchley cried out in terror as Neuntote's red eyes locked onto him and the vampire stalked into the hallway in order to follow him. The terrified man obeyed the instructions being shouted at him by an unknown source. He began to flee down the back alley toward the sound of the voice.

Neuntote attempted to follow his prey but a loud bomb exploded right in front of him. The blast shook and and rattled his senses making him momentarily confused. "-?! What?!"

The first explosion was quickly followed by another. The second explosion gave off an intense burst of light and a cloud of smoke filled the alley in front of the vampire. The dazzling light and smoke effectively cut off Neuntote's field of vision.

Through the smoke the figures of two more men appeared. The men stood confidently between Neuntote and his prey as if to provoke the raging vampire.

Lupin the shot a glance at Fran as the smoke cleared and growled a quick warning to the doctor. "Right...Fran, you'd better not mess up and get yourself hurt!"

Fran's expression hardened and he resolved to block the escape route. "You too, Lupin! Don't make me have to perform any unnecessary first aid!"

Neuntote looked the pair in front of him over…. They looked different from the others he had killed and he didn't remember them from the war. These men's faces were completely unfamiliar to him.

The vampire yelled out his frustration and confusion. "I don't know who you are, but I will not hold back if you continue to stand in my way…!"

Neuntote uncurled himself from the half feral position he had been in and started to run straight towards the two men with a deadly intent. The one in a white lab coat threw something at him. Neuntote watched as it hit the path just in front of him. The bomb went off, shaking and blinding him as he lashed out at the pair.

The men avoided the lethal blow just in time and Neuntote didn't bother with wasting time finishing the job. The vampire's only target this night was getting away. The crazed vampire yelled out as he continued to run towards the last place he seen his target with a single minded intensity. "Maunchly…! I am coming for your head!"

Neuntote ducked into another alley. No matter where the human ran. There would be no escape. The vampire could follow him by scent alone. One whiff of that wine encrusted stench was more than enough for Neuntote to be able to track him and the vampire vowed that he would not let the man escape a second time.

From out of the alley shadows, another, more annoying voice interrupted Neuntote's thoughts. "Hey you, old vampire dude! Ya, you! I feel you, but you won't be going any further! Behold the stylish man in front you! I, Impey Barbi-"

Neuntote wasted no time on the obnoxious man who was drawing his ire. The raging vampire sank his fist into Impey's stomach without a second thought.

The large redhead reeled in place crying out in pain. "Gaahh!"

Neuntote followed up his first attack with a kick, which sent the fool flying into the nearby rubbish heap. Neuntote stared down at his fist in amazement. "That is strange…" The vampire clenched and unclenched his hand, as he thought he had punched the idiot hard enough to go straight through his rib cage...Neuntote looked over at the groaning man covered in trash in slight interest.

Somehow the fool as still alive.

A white haired man with a deadly aura stepped out from around the corner he had been getting ready to bolt down. Apparently, the white haired man heard the disturbance and had come to the fool's aid.

The man's sly eyes flicked to the man in orange. "Oh? Impey, you shouldn't be sleeping out here. At the very least, you will catch a cold."

Impey coughed, gripping his chest weakly. "I'm not here by choice….Ow…!"

Neuntote took one look at the slender figure and knew there was trouble.

One look was all the fighter needed to know to understand that the one in front of him is not to be trifled with. Engaging this man would only serve to slow him down. Neuntote hesitated for just a moment.

The vampire was fairly certain he could win against this one...but...his eyes flicked around for an escape route. The vampire _only_ desired one thing. Mauchly.

Neuntote ground his teeth as the thought of the man escaping his fate. The acidic thought ate away at his logic, driving him to take the next drastic choice.

The vampire leap upwards into the night...higher and higher into the night he rose with the strength born of battle high and desire. The vampire jumped...not to attack the white haired man but to avoid him at all costs. Through the red hazy of rage Neuntote knew he could not afford to be distracted from his one and only desire.

To kill Mauchly. To appease the endless nightmare. The silence the horrors and screams that never stopped.

Neuntote landed on the roof top and started to sprint towards his target. Not even buildings could stand in his way.

Saint looked up as Neuntote flew over top of him. "Oh my...what have we here…?"

Impey watched from the rubbish heap as Saint just surveyed the vampire jumping overhead. "Owwww…Hey Saint-G! Why aren't you going after him?!"

Saint just shook his head at Impey's simple logic. "You make it sound so simple. He is a pure blooded vampire. Not even the latest-model automobile could even stand a chance at catching up with him now."

* * *

Eventually the buildings stopped and Neuntote was forced to drop down onto the stones below where the last building ended. The vampire easily picked out the wine soaked scent of his quarry on the cool night air. Neuntote followed the scent out onto the banks of the Thames River. The vampire's red eyes honed in on Mauchly quivering along the riverbank...along with two others.

Neuntote appraised the two newcomers and immediately recognized the other man standing next to his target. Neuntote knew him well...too well.

"Y-you…!" Neuntote roared out as he recognized the man next to Mauchly. He was man the vampire hated from the very pits of his soul. _Yet another man who could never ever be forgiven_.

Neuntote's heart started to race with pure seething rage.

 _The man who had betrayed everyone and murdered his beloved king_.

Rage and hate filled words echoed along the bank as Neuntote advanced on the trio. "You will pay! All of you! You weak _humans_! ….And you! _Abraham Van Helsing_!?"

The vampires crazed shouts cut through the night like a knife.

Cardia instinctively backed away from the advancing vampire but Van remained calm.

The vampire hunter slowly raised his guns to target the incoming threat. There were no guards or police officers to been seen on or near these banks. Van had given them strict orders to avoid the area at all costs, in a valiant attempt to avoid unnecessary casualties. The angel couldn't been found anywhere on the banks either. Van had firmly demanded that the injured woman stay out of the fight. Sierra had been involuntarily stationed further down in the chain, waiting to escort Mauchly away from the inevitable fighting. It had been decided that Cardia would guild Maunchly to Sierra down in the sewers, while Van provided the last stop point to buy them time. Both of the girls would then take off and escort the targeted man to safety.

Van's raised guns were all business. "This is the first time we've met face to face, Neuntote.

"You...what are you doing here?!" The vampire snarled at his adversary, his eyes blazing.

Van narrowed his gaze and coolly replied to him. "I'm dealing with you." Van's voice was completely flat. The vampire hunter wasn't letting Neuntote's anger bother him in the least. The hunter flicked a glance at Cardia and gave her a sharp order. "Cardia, send Mauchly down into the canal. Get him away from here."

Cardia nodded as she agreed with Van, her alarmed gaze sliding to the advancing vampire. "Right! This way, mister Mauchly…"

The man cried piteously as the vampire edged nearer to him. "Waaahhh...ahhhh!"

Van shifted to intercept the oncoming threat as Cardia and Mauchly raced towards the nearby entrance to the sewers.

* * *

I was waiting down at the first bend in the sewer system feeling my chest getting tighter and tighter. I was also feeling extremely bitter about being forced down in the sewers, but as the sound of footsteps grew closer I didn't have much time to dwell on _why_ my chest was tightening.

The original plan hadn't been to intercept the vampire here on the banks of the river at all, rather we had wanted to stay at the mansion….but Mauchley had rejected the idea outright. The arrogant bastard had impudently claimed that his public image was more important then his life.

My hand gripped the rapier hilt as I watched in the darkness for the source of the approaching footsteps. If only the stupid fool had listened to our proposals more seriously...so many people wouldn't have needed to suffer. I was heart-wrenchingly conflicted as the steps drew closer to me.

 _Was this human even worth saving?_

I felt a painful tinge radiate throughout my whole body making my hair stand on end. My breath hitched as the pain faded as quickly as it had appeared.

The ringing of gunshots start to radiate throughout the tunnel and then I heard a thunderous crash. I started to move forward towards the entrance my pace quickening with nervousness. Van had to be fighting...probably fighting for his life.

I took a deep breath. The smell of sewage and decaying things didn't help calm me.

The last time I had disobeyed orders...but my heart was so conflicted…my ears picked up on Cardia's sweet voice shortly before I saw her. She was encouraging the fat waddling human on in front of her. "Come on we need to go! Sierra!"

The pair stopped next to me.

Cardia stopped and looked at the angel with confusion and worry. The angel's eyes were radiating silver, shining eerily in the darkness of the canal. "Ummm, Sierra what's wrong?"

"Waaaa...that ones not human either!" Maunchly yelled in terror as he realized what the silver eyes meant.

I rolled my eyes at the noise and I realized I couldn't stand the racket Maunchly was making as he shied away from me. I grabbed him abruptly by the scruff of his collar. "Shut up. You're annoying me."

The man looked at me with terror as I glared up at him.

Cardia reached out her hand and set it on mine. "Sierra, we don't have time for this."

Another gunshot echoed down the tunnel. The echoing sound shuttered through me, paralyzing me with fear.

Cardia's soft voice released me from my shock.

I let go of the quivering man with a look of disgust before starting to guild the way back down the tunnel.

The fat man behind me apparently didn't care for the situation at hand either. An arrogant drawl sounded from behind me, his voice whining to us at his misfortune as we walked. "Wha...why must I debase myself by wading through a god-awful sewage canal?!"

My patience quickly dissipated with each and every gunshot that I heard and I struggled with what I should do. The arrogant whining pushed me over the edge.

I swiftly pulled my rapier on the man I was suppose to be escorting.

I snapped a retort as I held the man at sword-point. "If you like, we can turn you over to the vampire. I'm all for that one." My vision took on a red tinge as I snarled at my charge.

Cardia tried to pacify the situation. "This is the most obvious way to avoid the worst outcome. Come on!"

The man panicked and looked at the edge of the rapier that was pointed at him. "Silence wretch! This is all your fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have let those good-for-nothing police take charge of things to being with!"

I felt myself snap. The last restraint on my temper disappeared as he disrespected all the lives that had been sacrificed for him. I lashed out at Mauchly seeing red.

My leg connected with the fat man's torso and he went flying into the cold grey water of the canal.

"Sierra!" Cardia looked at me with fright as I hissed out my intolerance.

"I will _not_ tolerate you dishonoring their lives. Many good men died for _you_ today. " I loomed over the man, who was laying in the canal waters in horror. The water was only up to his knees, so there was no chance in him drowning. "Now get moving or I will turn you over to the vampire myself." I spat at him, loathing him with every fiber of my being.

The man was visibly shaken by my threats.

"I'll get you for this!" He yelled as he picked himself up out of the water and raced off down the tunnel.

Cardia looked back at me, unsure of the red/silver light radiating from the angel's eyes. "We should follow him."

I took a deep breath as the pain that radiated from my mark told me Van was in grave danger. I shook my head at her, finally making up my mind. "I am going back outside to help Van Helsing. Can you follow him, Cardia? Please?"

Cardia watched as the red light faded from Sierra's eyes as she uttered Van's name. The brunette nodded her understanding, feeling better now that Sierra looked like she was returning to normal. "Alright...be careful."

I nod back at her and gave Cardia a quick hug. "Stay safe, I'll see you in a bit."

Cardia hugged me back. "You too!"

We both release each other and headed off in our separate directions.

* * *

My feet quickly carried me away from my orders...and towards my heart.

I heard the vampire hunter yell out in pain and my heart beat even faster in tandem. My feet practically flew over the pavement as I raced forward towards the entrance.

As I ran, I strained my ears attempting in vain to pickup the familiar sound of gunshots...but I couldn't pick up the sound of anything at all. My heart hammered as I failed to hear the familiar reports and I couldn't stop myself from crying out his name in panic. "Van! Van Helsing!"

I saw the ladder come into view and I jumped for it without a second thought. My leap brought me just a few rungs from the top and I easily pulled myself up and out of the manhole. I didn't even bother to stop and close the lid as I continued to race further down the bank panicking as my chest throbbed in response to Van's pain.

The smell of blood saturated the air on the riverbank as I slid to a stop at the sight before me.

Van was still pointing his guns at Neuntote while the vampire was just watched him with interest. The vampire's red eyes flicked to me, not registering who or what, I was.

I held my breath as it appeared the worst had yet to come.

I set my gaze to assessing the threat before me first. The vampire was drenched in blood. I could make out that some of it appeared to be his own, but I am unable to see the full extent of his damage. I let my gaze trail away from the wounded vampire to take a closer look at Van. I narrowed my eyes, as my chest resonated in pain and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

The vampire hunter's clothes were dyed crimson. Cuts and bruises adorned most of his body and I thought I was going to cry as I watched blood drip from his mouth. I forced myself to breathe and turn my attention back to the threat at hand. My mouth set into a grim line as I waited, patiently, coolly assessing the situation...waiting for my opportunity...

My mind drifted as the stand off continued...the unbeatable Van Helsing... the same capable man who had saved me countless times...that had done so much for me...was really that badly wounded?

In the response to my thought my voice caught in my throat and his name came out hitched. "Van…"

The desperate and lost expression on the vampire hunter's face was quickly replaced by a determined and angry one as he heard his name being uttered faintly into the night by familiar female voice. The angry hunter's gaze quickly searched the darkness to locate the woman who dared utter his name. His eyes locked onto her as he started to yell at her frozen form.

Van's voice was sharp and pressing as he barked an order to me. "Stay back!"

I stopped with my hand on my weapon as he ordered me to halt my advance. His sharp orders were ones I was willing to obey but I couldn't move even if I had wanted to. I watched in horror as Van spat a mouthful of blood onto the pavement.

"This man is strong…! And what's more troublesome…"

I look at the crimson splatter on the ground, utterly terrified for the soldier. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I grew more desperate. I slowly drew my rapier from its sheath with a shaking hand.

Neuntote raged at us from afar, his glazed over eyes glared at Van and then turned to me. "I won't forgive…! Never, never forgive! Never ever! You humans do not deserve forgiveness!"

The vampire looked up at the empty sky and howled so painfully that it sounded like his entire world is falling apart in front of him. My heart went out to the screaming vampire as I felt his single-minded madness wash over me. The well of despair, sadness, and fear that swept over me made me realize I had been victim to this once before.

My voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "Oh…Neuntote..."

Van confirmed my thought coughing as he continued his explanation. "Yes. He is suffering from Hidden Strength, there is no question about it."

Van attempted to wipe the blood dripping from his mouth onto his coat collar. "Most likely...Azoth himself subjected Neuntote to Hidden Strength."

I licked my lips, desperately trying to call moisture to my mouth, to find my voice. "But how…"

Van gave up wiping the blood away and just licked some of it away from his lip as it continued to bleed. "I don't know...but he is in the exact same state Jack was in when we encountered him in the sewers."

I felt my blood start to heat up in outrage as I gritted my teeth in frustration and helplessness. Whoever was doing these terrible things to these poor men...this Azoth character...was going to pay...I tightened my grip on my weapon resolutely.

Van finished his analysis Neuntote. "His sanity is completely gone. He's being driven insane by his desires and impulses. He is at war with his nightmare... unfortunately it's one that he will never wake from."

I growled remembering in fear, just how strong a _normal_ _human_ could be under the tortuous ability. If it could bring out that much more potential power in a human...what did it do to a vampire? A pure-blooded vampire who was already so much more powerful than a human to begin with? _What...about an angel…?_

Van gave me a hard stare with low growl.

His warning chilled me to my core. "Stay back. I don't have the strength right now to both protect you and fight-!"

"Van…" I uttered his name breathlessly as I held my weapon loosely in my hand, helpless to stop the situation taking place right in front of me. I was unsure of what I should do. Van's confession to his own weakness cut me to my core, utterly terrifying me...making me second guess my decision to disobey orders. He was dripping blood from wounds all over his body and I knew his words were true...but at the same time I couldn't stop myself from wanting to help him, to stay with him...to try to save him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Neuntote let out a blood-curdling roar. "Wretched filth that would harm my people! I will break you into pieces!"

The vampire launched himself at Van with lightning speed, not giving me any more time to think.

Van was able to accurately shoot the pure-blooded vampire despite his superior speed. With each ringing blast from his shotguns a bright spark lit up the dark riverfront.

Blood poured from Neuntote's fresh wounds as he raced towards Van completely unhindered by the bullets the vampire hunter sank into his flesh. "It's no use...no use! This pain is meaningless compared to the pain my people have suffered at _your_ hands!"

Even though Van's gunshots found their mark in the Neuntote's flesh, the crazed vampire ran straight towards the vampire hunter regardless of his pain or suffering.

More red droplets scattered into the ground as the vampire attacked.

I bit my lip as I was forced to watch on the sidelines helplessly. I was really starting to regret my decision to disobey orders.

 _I didn't want to get in Van's way._

I tried not to scream as the vampire used his superior speed and dexterity to his advantage. I reached out a hand in desperation as I heard Van's sound of surprise and disapproval as Neuntote managed to get under his guard. "Tch-!"

I watched on in muted horror as Neuntote's powerful fist connected with Van's torso. The force of the blow sent the soldier flying up into the air several feet and I felt my body recoil as a reaction to hearing the snapping of bones.

Van let out a gasp of pain as he landed. "Gah…!"

The wounded hunter slammed to ground and continued to slide on his back for several feet.

As he landed I cried out his name, my feet still rooted to the spot, still adamantly following his orders. "Vannnn Hellllsssinngg!"

Van moaned as he slid to a stop."Ughhhhh…!"

It felt like my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces as I watched him suffering. A lancing pain radiated from my mark as I cried out in raw desperation.

Neuntote slowly approached Van as if toying with him. The raged-fueled vampire seemed to be enjoying the sight of the hunter's pain and suffering.

I looked at my rapier then the sight of Van laying helplessly on the ground and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. My feet broke out into a run, regardless of my safety and Van's orders. I raced forward to defend the prone hunter as my heart throbbed. I felt like I was going to die.

Van looked up from the ground at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Damn it...Sierra! Stop it! Stay back!"

I ignored Van's pained shouts and position myself directly in front of him, taking a battle-ready stance. I held my bad arm behind my back as my more dominant hand brandished the rapier menacingly in front of me.

The vampire didn't say a word and Neuntote gave no sign of recognition as to who he was now facing.

However, the sight of the angel rapier in front of him seemed to bring out a rage in Neuntote second to only that of what Van had been experiencing. "How dare you…!"

I shifted my stance only slightly as I heard Van yelling at me with real desperation and concern. " _Idiot_! What do you think your doing?! Get out of here while you still can!"

I growled back at the soldier, utterly focused on the vampire before me. "I can handle him! I am not going to just stand here watch you die!" My chest stopped throbbing as I spoke my confession and could I feel myself relaxing despite my fears. My combat training was taking over as I protected Van.

"You're no match for him, stupid! You're hurt! Do you want to die?!" His voice sounded so utterly pained and worried but I didn't dare risk turning around to face him.

Neuntote attacked me with speed only a pure-blooded vampire could manage. However, I was ready for him. I felt myself move on instinct alone. The vampire tried to get under my guard but my weapon had superior reach. I saw an opportunity to attack him as Neuntote's fist continued moving towards me, seemingly unaware of the danger. The vampire finally seemed to realize I was a threat as my blade bit deep into his arm. In response to my attack his fist turned into a jagged, blood-soaked, claw.

I yanked my rapier back across Neuntote's chest drawing a heavy, bloody, line across his entire torso. His attack continued regardless of my assault on his body, and I pivoted to block his attack with my bad arm.

The claw raked across my skin and I hissed as my silver blood splattered to the ground. I effectively halted the attack as Neuntote looked at his silvered hand in wonder. I brought my leg up and kicked him with everything I had. My blow caught the stunned vampire and he went flying backwards accompanied by the sounds of snapping bones. The painful sounds were auditable as I set my foot back on the ground with lithe grace and I tensed as I waiting for the next attack.

The vampire flipped in the air, but still staggered as he landed on his feet some distance away from us. I glared at him in absolute defiance as he looked at the silver blood on his hand. "How…angel…?"

I flicked the crimson blood off my rapier and looked down at my arm. _The bleeding had already stopped_. "Neuntote, I understand your pain and rage...but I can't let you pass. I will not stand by and watch this bloodbath any longer." My voice is low and cold, I don't even recognize it as my own.

Van was calling out to me in a panic as I advanced toward my target. "Stop…! Sierra!"

Neuntote was watching the angel in front of him with absolute bafflement. He had been told they had all been wiped out, yet here was one, facing him as an lethal opponent...protecting his most hated enemy.

"No! HERE! AND NOW!" Neuntote screamed as he recovered enough to rush back towards me.

I feel myself warming up with a deep-seated resolve to protect Van as the vampire moved to attack me once more. I brought my rapier up to meet his challenge. I didn't care how much damage I took in the process. I felt my resolve tighten. I _will_ protect the ones I hold dear. I will _not_ lose any more of them.

I tighten my guard as a frightful blast sounded between Neuntote and me.

Somehow the only thing that touched me was a sudden blast of hot air. I turn my fiery gaze to a small figure that was now standing between me and the raging vampire. I looked down at the small vampire king who glared at us with a determined gaze.

"Whew! I made it in time." The king held up his hands to stop both of us from attacking each other. His sudden appearance and gestures managed to stop us just in the nick of time.

I shift slightly, my feet ready to react as Neuntote's eyes turn back to their golden color.

The vampire gasp at Delly's sudden appearance. "You…?"

Neuntote had been out of control only moments ago...but the moment he laid eyes on Delly, some clarity returned to his eyes and they turned a muted gold.

Delly turned his attention away from me completely with just one look at my blazing silver eyes.

"Wake up, Neuntote! Do you not recognize me for who I am? I am Dracula Delacroix, son of the late Delacroix. You...mustn't continue this way. As the leader of the vampire clans, seeking revenge falls to me as my duty!" The king's impassioned plea had Neuntote reeling in shock. "There is no reason for you to taint your hands with something like this! You, who swore your loyalty to my father!"

Delly continued to standing between Neuntote and me as he pleaded with his fellow vampire.

I stared at Neuntote, gauging his reaction to the young king's words. I couldn't help but think that the young vampire was being a bit more mature than usual. I thought he must have been reflecting on this since we left, and despite the current situation, I couldn't help but think it is due to the weight of his responsibilities...and perhaps a bit of his late father's influence.

Neuntote's face changed from surprise to anger once again. "...You're both defending the humans?"

Delly shook his head denying his involvement with the group. "I am not defending the _humans_! I simply want to stop you!"

I lowered my rapier slightly and answered Neuntote honestly. "I _am_ defending the humans. This pointless bloodshed needs to stop somewhere."

Neuntote looked crestfallen at our statements. "You...want to stop me?" His sad eyes flicked to me as my eyes pierced him. "And the angel...wants to _protect_ them?"

Delly's face softened as we seemed to be making some progress with the raging vampire. "Yes, I want to stop you! You're merely strangling yourself with all this killing. If you continue on murdering humans, you will only bring about your own ruin!"

I waited to see what is going on as Delly attempted to reason with Neuntote. I flick my gaze back to Van, who was now attempting to get to his feet while glaring at me. I flashed him a small smile. He was grimacing as his gaze drift down to my wounded arm. I glance down at it unconcerned.

It was now completely healed from Neuntote's earlier attack.

"Neuntote, you are my master, and you are as close to me as a brother! Please listen to me! My wish for you is give up on trying to fight the humans! Leave your revenge up to me! Spend the remainder of your life someplace far away from humans…!" Delly gave Neuntote his vision of the future. "Trust me to follow through with our revenge for our people!"

Neuntote's eyes pulsed red at Delly's words. "Give up...fighting? You're telling me to _forgive_ the humans?"

I forced my attention away from Van with a worried look and turned back to Neuntote as the conversation went sour. "That's exactly what I _am_ saying, but not what your king is."

Delly turned frantic as we watched the red color start to come back to Neuntote eyes. "N-no! I just don't want to lose any more of my people! I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore!"

The young king was desperately calling out to his mentor, trying to reach him, but right before out eyes, Neuntote eyes glazed back over with the unhealthy red glow. The eerie light shone in the dark, the evil red light contrasting with the pure light of my silver ones.

"What are you talking about…? That's impossible. Humans tried to eradicate our people. They must pay for what they have done…!"

I flick the rapier back up into a defensive position.

"NO!" Neuntote yelled at us torn between reality and his returning nightmare. "Ahh...there is no way their actions can ever be forgiven! THEY CAN NEVER BE FORGIVEN!"

As Neuntote shouted his resolve to the heavens, he stamped his foot onto the ground. The whole world shook as if resonating with the crazed vampire's anger. "Fine! If you would rather betray your races for _humans_ , you are both the greatest sinners of all! Especially you! The one who tarnishes the honor of our king!"

I felt the warning bells going off and I shoved Delly out of the way as Neuntote roared out as he attacked the young king. "I shall send you to Hell with my own hands!"

I parry the blow with the flat of my blade and push Neuntote away with brute force.

Neuntote honed his gaze in on me. "Why….? Why does an angel choose to stay among the humans when you have such power? Why do _you_ not seek revenge?"

The crazed vampire's eyes flicked back to Delly, who's face was inches away from my blade. "Why do you not avenge us? Your own people…?"

With Neuntote second's attack I was too close to Delly to counter...and Neuntote attacked the king directly. I didn't have the room to counter and I wasn't quick enough to stop it.

Delly cried out in pain as he failed to react in time as well. The young king cried out as the fist connected with his torso and he coughed in pain.

"Gahh…!" Delly looked at the raging vampire with a hopelessly lost expression as he coughed trying to recover his breath. "I know...I know...humans are to be hated, I understand that…! But…! But…!"

Whatever Delly was trying to say was cut off as Neuntote took advantage of our close quarters yet again. I couldn't attack or defend properly with my weapon with Delly standing right next to me. I fought off the first attack with my hand on the one side that I could, but Neuntote got under Delly's guard with another hit. This blow landed a solid punch on Delly's chin. The force of impact forced the small vampire into the sky and then onto the ground.

The vampire king landed on the pavement in pain, crying out from the full impact of the blow. "Gahhhhh…!"

I suddenly found myself free to act as Neuntote backed away from us screaming. I dropped down to my knees to make sure Delly was alright. The vampire king was already sitting up and he was holding his chin tenderly. The king's golden eyes staring back at me unfocused.

"Delly?" I ask him, completely unafraid of Neuntote's next move as I focused on making sure the young vampire was alright. I set my weapon down and put my hands on either side of his face, carefully examining the area as it turned black and blue.

"I am...alright...Sierra..." Delly answered me weakly as I checked him over.

Neuntote didn't take the opportunity to attack us again. For some reason, hitting Delly seemed to have hurt the raging vampire worse than it hurt the young vampire himself. The crazed vampire lurched dizzily, holding his head screaming and crying. "Ugh...agh...aahhhh! The voice is…..the screams are….so loud!"

There was a sudden gunshot that came from behind us and Neuntote was caught up in an earthshaking explosion.

The crazed vampire was thrown to the ground by the blast. Neuntote's surprised and broken voice radiated out from the center of the explosion."Guh! You're still able to move…?! Van Helsing…!"

I hurriedly looked towards the source of the gunshot to see Van on his feet, moving. He looked to be in extreme pain and I could hear him panting in exertion. Somewhere, the vampire hunter had managed to find the strength to get to his feet in order to continue the fight.

I was rendered speechless as Van clicked his gun open to reload. The blood stains on the hunter's jacket just continued to spread as he moved forward.

I feel another heavy pulse of pain come from my chest as I looked at Van.

Van's expression was angry as he yelled at the vampire to get his attention. "I'm the one you want, Neuntote…!"

I looked down at Delly who was pushing me away and handing me my weapon. I took the blade and I moved to support Van...but the rage-fill Neuntote was closer and faster than me.

 _I am not going to make it in time_...I thought and my feet lifted off the pavement as I jumped to get into position in time.

I managed to get in front of Van just in the nick of time, but I did not have time to get my rapier up to deflect the blow.

Neuntote was on top me and I look into the rage-filled face of my enemy resolutely, completely prepared to take the next blow. I snarled at Neuntote as I braced for impact.

Just before the vampire managed to land a hit on me, I felt an even stronger force knocking me to the side. I turned as I was push and managed to see that Van had shoved me away and had taken the blow in my stead.

He yelled out in pain next to me. "Aaagh…"

I screamed out Van's name in distress as I heard the snapping of more bones. "Vannn! You _idiot_!"

He shot me a tortured look and growled through the blood."...I'm fine. Go protect Delacroix!"

I stood there stunned as the vampire hunter looked anything but alright but I hesitated, torn between the two men.

Neuntote raged at Van for his weakness and reactions. "No forgiveness...no forgiveness! I will not forgive _any_ of you!"

I could hear Van panting for breath as he struggled to even stand upright through the pain. I could feel the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes as my heart broke. The hunter continued to struggle to defend us despite being so badly wounded.

Neuntote leapt backwards putting distance between us and him.

"I am going to end you all!" The vampire roared as he rushed forward back towards us gaining speed. The intense murderous rage to kill Van was directly straight at the deeply wounded vampire hunter. "Death to the enemy of our people! Death to the enemy of angels! Death to all!"

In response to the sudden charge...Van lowered his guns.

The hunter looked down at the ground looking hopeless and lost.

"Van…" I call out to him softly, my voice full of raw desperation. I feared for his life as the pain in my chest was dizzying.

 _Was I going to watch Van die here, right in front of me?_

He whispered something softly, I could barely hear him. "I cannot die just yet…"

The expression Van was wearing looked so lost and vacant that I screamed his name with all my heart as the tears well up in my eyes. "VAN HELLLLSING!"

" _I cannot die…_ "

Neuntote was approaching Van with death written all over his face.

The vampire yelled his victory as he attacked. "This is the end, Van Helsing!"

Van's face took on a look of pained determination and resolute action. "...I _won't_ die yet!"

My training forced my feet to move while my mind refused to accept the current situation. It was doing frantic calculations on what I _could_ do.

 _There was too much distance._

 _I won't make it in time._

My deepest fear was about to become a reality... Van really was going die right here in front of me and I was helpless to stop it. I wasn't sure what I was screaming as I felt the tears trailing down my face.

"Uh…?" Neuntote was taken by surprise. His fist should have connected with the wounder vampire hunter and that would have been the end of it.

Instead, the vampire's blow just cut through the empty air and in the wounded hunter's place there was three successive gunshots. Huge, earthshaking, explosions rocked the very air around us. The ground shook hard enough that I stumbled off balance as I raced forward. I braced myself and managed to keep my balance. A second later I looked up to see that Neuntote had crumbled to the ground down on one knee.

Van had somehow managed to avoid the attack and the explosions simultaneously. The hunter had managed to win by setting off a series of potent, explosive, rounds. Van walked slowly toward me looking utterly spent.

My mind blankly registered his steps and actions with utter amazement.

 _Was this Van's full power on display…?_ His movement didn't even seem to be _human_...I felt my breath hitch involuntarily once more. His actions were...just like before on the airship...like Jacks...like Neuntote...

I stumbled to find my voice. "Van! Van Helsing!" I sobbed in place in utter shock and relief. " _What was that?_ "

The wounded hunter stopped just in front of me and wiped away an errant tear as he answered me softly. "It was a gamble….maybe it helped that I was so desperate to live. Though I'm hardly the type…" He chuckled softly to himself as he said this, as if it was irony.

I shook my head as I start to tremble."...I-I see…"

The hunter was covered in blood and thoroughly beaten, but he was alive and standing right in front of me. I couldn't help it as another few tears escaped in my relief.

Van looked down on Neuntote. The vampire was now sprawled out on the ground defeated. The fallen man was laying spread eagle, completely unmoving, as if looking up at the stars in the night sky was the only thing he could manage to find the energy to do anymore.

I reached out my trembling hand to Van and gently laid my hand on his arm. The hunter shuttered at the light touch and looked back at me with amazed eyes. His expression gave me the idea that he was relieved to see I was still at his side.

I trembled once more in shock and tried to wipe away my tears.

Van watched Sierra solemnly as she shed precious tears for him. He forced himself to look away from the weeping angel feeling conflicted. His wandering gaze fell naturally back to Neuntote. The hunter watched the defeated vampire for a few minutes with forlorn and sad eyes as he felt Sierra trembling next to him. Van let out a deep sigh, relieved that the fight was finally over, but for some reason he was overly upset that the woman was crying over him.

The wounded hunter winced in pain as he turned back and leaned over slightly. Sierra continued to rub her eyes in a vain attempt to rid herself of the wayward tears, not noticing how close the hunter had moved to her. The hunter was awash with raw battle heightened emotions and they conflicted within him, but in the end he couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his face as he felt a deep relief that Sierra appeared to be alright. The wounded man vaguely pondered what he could do for her to get her to stop crying already, and the thought quickly raced though his mind. Van didn't think too hard about the idea or the implications as he followed his instincts willingly. The hunter wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder with a relieved sigh.

I froze as I felt Van's arms around me and I hiccuped in surprise. "Huh…?"

As Van pulled away from me as I really did begin to cry in earnest. "...V-v-vannn…!"

Van just shook his head as he pulled away from her, regretting that she didn't seem happy about his advances. He was upset that she just seemed to start crying harder, but her affection and concern for him was as plain as the tears on her face.

The vampire's voice broke the moment pulling Van's attention away from the woman in front of him. "...Did I lose...Van Helsing?"

Van sighed as my hand trembled on his arm once more. "So it would seem."

Van's gaze went back to the vampire.

"Ahaha...hahaha...I see. All I can do now is hope that you fall into the depths of Hell."

I look up indignantly as the wounded hunter moved away from me. I watched as he smiled softly down at the defeated vampire. Neuntote's gaze was clear once more as Van responded to him with sarcasm. "I wouldn't worry about that. I'm pretty sure that's where I'm going regardless. Perhaps I'll see you there, Neuntote."

My gaze fell to one of my old masters as I continued to grieve.

The vampire laughed in earnest. "Hahaha...I am definitely not looking forward to that meeting." Neuntote's voice is once more soft and gentle. This was his true demeanor, the one I remember from back then. "Ahh...and I can hear that crying. I know _that_ sound."

I hiccuped again and unburdened my face with a forced trembling voice as I answered him. "N-Neuntote…"

His eyes fell to me. "I recognize you now Sierra...haha...you always were crying. My, you have grown...hahaha...I remember when you couldn't even manage to do your footwork properly."

I couldn't stop the tears long enough to answer him.

"Strange...my heart feels so light...its as if I was dreaming…"

Van closed his eyes and looked away knowingly. "Hmph...It appears that this was one tough nightmare to handle."

The defeated vampire looked so sad as he stared up at the stars. "Yes...I was trembling the whole time. Such screaming, roaring...it made me feel so guilty for just surviving. However...the most terrifying thing was...that I alone would be saved when this nightmare was over."

I dropped to my knees covering my face with my hands.

 _I felt like this all the time._

Being the last of my kind, surviving, being chased for my blood...it was _so_ hard...so hard to _live_ some days...

Delly had managed to recover enough that he walked over to where we were standing. "Guh...Neuntote…I see you have recovered…"

I wiped away yet more tears to see Delly standing on the other side of Van looking down at Neuntote. The young king was already looking a bit better. The king's golden eyes were able to focus on the fallen vampire without any sign of confusion.

The young king of vampires carefully approached the fallen Neuntote. "Come with us, Neuntote. I _need_ you."

Neuntote finally recognized Delly and his face looked absolutely broken with despair. The fallen vampire whispered Delly's name as his voice trembled. "Lord Delacroix?"

Delly held out a helping hand to the older vampire.

Neuntote hesitated for a second to take Delly's hand and then he started screaming wildly. "Guh…?! Ah…..ahhh!"

I couldn't even respond as Neuntote withered in pain. Delly leaned down over him as I felt fear overtake me again.

My chest tightening in warning once more.

Delly struggled to get Neuntote to respond to him, the king valiantly attempted to help his fallen subject. "Wh-what's the matter?! Neuntote, talk to me!"

Neuntote hissed out in pain. "I...I…!"

"Delly!" I cry out and tried to push myself up in time as Neuntote's eyes glazed back over with the fearful red.

"I hate-! Humans! Everything is the world! Everything I care about in the world has been taken from me!"

Van reacted before I could. The wounded hunter took swift steps towards Delly. "Impossible…! Does Hidden Strength still have a hold on him…?!"

I scream out for Delly to be careful. "Delly! Watch out! He's going to attack!"

Delly was torn between my warning and Van's approach. "Silence! His is my subject! My...My precious comrade!"

Delly crouched over Neuntote as the older vampire screamed in agony. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Neuntote thrust his hand forward as if to claw out Delly's heart... and there is a wet, horrible sound as I started screaming.

The vampire's attack had pierced….not the young king...but the already wounded hunter.

Van had managed to make it in time to protect the young vampire.

Seconds later I was trying to move my feet. They slipped on the blood slick pavement as I was horrified beyond measure.

"Urk...Gahh…" Van made a wet, pained, sound as Neuntote withdrew his blood saturated hand from the hunter's torso. The soldier's red blood splattered the ground all around him as he manged to coughed up yet more of it.

The young king had been roughly pushed to the side during the attack and he was gasping in astonishment. "Van...Helsing…What are you doing?"

Van's hand clutched the gaping hole in his side as he staggered in place. The wounded hunter was barely holding it together. "Just...run…"

Delly sat on the ground looked utterly confused and was displaying signs of shock. "Wh...why...would you…?"

I screamed Van's name again with a broken and raw voice. I managed to get my feet under me and I ran towards the hunter. Neuntote withered on the ground at Van's feet as the vampire's deep red lifeblood mingled with human blood on the saturated ground.

Neuntote withered once more and fell silent.

The vampire had punched a hole through his own heart with his other hand..as if...to put an end to his own madness. The vampire died by his own hand as his heart was rendered incapable of pumping blood.

Van dropped to the ground as I got to his side. I grabbed a hold of the falling hunter and gently lowered him to the ground before starting to attempt to treat his wounds.

I quickly addressed the stunned vampire as I worked. "Delly?! Delly, quick! You need to hurry and get the others!"

I tried to spur the young vampire out of his shock."I...I ...just wanted to...save Neuntote…! Why would you…!"

My voice took on a completely different tone as I starting trying everything in my power to save Van. "Delacroix! I need you to move! Now!"

Delly seemed to realize what I was saying and he snapped out of his shock.

The vampire raced off at full speed to get help.

I felt the wounded hunter slowly fading next to me as I pulled out my boot knife and cut through the soft cloth of my shirts. I applied the makeshift gauze to his primary wound as he hissed softly in pain.

My panicked voice washed over him as the blood pool around the fallen hunter only grew larger.  
"Don't you _dare_ die on me, Van Helsing!" I ordered him as I tried everything at my disposal to save his life.

There wasn't any time for tears as I applied more pressure to the wound. He was bleeding everywhere and I was trying to make do with what I had on hand until help arrived.

I prayed aloud, desperately, to anyone that would hear me. "Not _him_! Not again! Please let him stay! Don't let him die!"

Van stopped responding to me and I felt his hand go limp in mine.

"Vannn!" I felt my heart being rent in two as my corporeal wings encased us in a shimmering light.

* * *

Author's Notes:

My poor, sweet, broken, cinnamon roll... *cries* What have I done to you?! *weeps*

Defining: Cinnamon Roll "A character that is very kind and sweet but faces more hardship and suffering than they truly deserve. Comes from the usage of an article headline from 'The Onion' titled 'Beautiful Cinnamon Roll Too Good For This World, Too Pure.' to describe a person or character that is very good but faces a lot of pain in their life."

I rewrote this section so many times...*sigh* Like just for this DA release I changed it so Van gave Sierra a hug. He used to kiss her...but I thought it was a bit errr...premature. Felt a bit to forced, so I thought a hug would be more appropriate.

To recap because this is such a busy and intensive read. (I have been told my battle scenes can be very confusing...)  
So!...Van is finally truly realizing his feelings in this chapter and how much Sierra means to him...We also got to see the normally peaceful and complaisant Sierra become very angry...angry enough to lash happens next? Check back in later! ^_-

(*Cries* Why is Van's route so dark? ...and why is Van such an tsundere?! Uggghhh...these two...)

Back to the different types of Cinnamon Rolls:

Cinnamon Roll: Looks like a Cinnamon Roll and is a Cinnamon Roll: (Fran) (Lupin)

Not a Cinnamon Roll: Looks like he could kill you and would actually kill you (Saint)

Looks like he could kill you: but is a Cinnamon Roll (Van)

Looks like a Cinnamon Roll: but could actually kill you (Sierra) (Cardia) (Impey) (Delly)

I had a hard time placing Impey...the vampires are hard to classify...


	46. Chapter 46: Van

Chapter 46: Van

About 72 hours later...

There was a brilliant red and gold sunset outside the mansion's window as I stayed diligently by the hunter's side. The man I was watching over so anxiously was soundly asleep in his bed only a few feet away from me. I could easily watch him breathing. The hunter's breaths were slow and gentle... while his face was a pale but mostly healthy hue.

I thought back to a few days prior...

* * *

Not long after I had sent Delly off to get help, the group had found me fighting frantically to save Van's life. Fran was at my side within seconds of seeing me struggle to stabilize the wounded hunter's condition. Together the doctor and I had managed to provide Van with enough emergency first aid, in addition to his own physical capabilities, to help the hunter to miraculously survive the encounter.

A few other factors came into play, but we predicted that Van would be able to keep his life without any lasting injuries.

As for Delly's mentor...Neuntote...Scotland Yard had promised that they would conduct an appropriate memorial service as they collected the body. Delly had headed off with them to ensure that the respected vampire received all his proper rights.

When we had returned back to the mansion, everyone tried to make me to rest in my own room. I had protested their concerns vehemently, but everyone seemed to be under the impression that I was still recovering from my own wounds. My protests fell on deaf ears until Fran had time to examine me.

The astounded doctor ended up removing all my stitches as soon as we had moved Van into his room for recovery. Fran couldn't believe the progress that had been made on my wounds that, just that morning, hadn't been healthy at all. The doctor shook his head at the medical marvel as I steadfastly refused to move from Van's side.

I had flat out refused to leave the hunter's side regardless of everyone's concern for me  
Somewhere buried deep within my heart, I had this deep seated fear that if I left Van alone for long enough he would disappear on me forever.

* * *

I sat in a chair next his bed silently, waiting, praying, patiently for him to wake up. My freshly healed arm rested lightly his heavily bandaged shoulder. Beneath the white dressings, his warm skin rested under mine. My hand rose slightly with each and every breath he took. The physical contact made me feel more secure that the hunter wouldn't just fade away and leave me alone again...

I flipped a page single-handedly in a random book I had found in his room, not really reading what was on the page as I tried to organize my thoughts.

"..."

I felt a small stirring under my hand and then a low, pained, groan.

I pulled the book away from my face as my eyes lit up at even the slightest sound.

"Van…?" I whispered the hunter's name softly, scarcely daring to hope.

The hunter's unfocused violet-blue eyes drifted to me and it looked like he was having a hard time focusing on me. Slowly, he seemed to recognize me as his hazy eyes blinked in recognition.

"Oh...it's you Sierra...Why are you here?...What happened?" Van's voice was low and disorganized and I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I suddenly felt my heart catch in my throat.

I slowly lifted my hand away from his shoulder in order to brush away the hunter's bangs and feel his forehead. The hunter felt mostly normal. I sighed slowly, but my sigh only remotely expressed the severity of relief I was feeling as I saw Van finally open his eyes for the first time in days. I managed to find my voice as I took a ragged breath. "Van, you're really awake...I am so relieved."

To my surprise, Van didn't pull away from my touch. The hunter only stared at me expectantly, his eyes still not focusing as the golden sun filtered through the windows.

I retracted my hand from his forehead and whispered softly. My relieved voice quivered in the air between us as I answered his confused questions. "It's all over, Van. We're back at the mansion."

I watched him, overly concerned, as his eyes drifted around the room. I tried to reassure him as the hunter slowly began to recognize his surroundings. "We think you're going to be alright…"

Van's unfocused gaze drifted out to the brilliant sunset that cast his room in gold. "...I see."

I bit my lip apprehensively as I watched him, completely unaware that my attachment shone in my eyes.

"I am glad you're alive…" I whispered. The words barely made a sound as I uttered them, completely broken and heartfelt.

Van sighed as his unsteady gaze tried to focus on me once more. "Why should you care if I live or die…? You're alive and that is all that should matter to you. Don't worry about me…" His voice was still unsteady. The hunter even sounded a bit unsure of himself, but his words were soft and warm...and completely unguarded.

I kind of felt like the hunter was trying to understand my actions and all I could recall was the desperation and relief of his hug from the other night. I felt like I could barely hold back all that I was currently feeling. I just shook my head softly at Van's unguarded concerns."Van Helsing, you might find this hard to believe but I truly do care about you..."

I put my hand over my angel mark. "You might not think that your…" I left off completing my sentence as I pulled back my shirt to reveal a fully, completely, navy blue cross etched right above my heart. "worthy, but here is solid proof that you are, to me, irreplaceable."

I leaned over him from my position in my chair next to him, to order to gaze into his eyes. "The prospect of _your_ death is more terrifying to me then anything on this earth." I took a ragged breath as I confessed this and the hunter's eyes still tried to focus on me. "I'm not just saying this!"

The wounded hunter blinked and looked away from me.

My heart tightened as I poured all my feelings into my confession."Van Helsing, I want you to take me seriously…what I think I fear most in this world isn't _my_ death, if fact I might readily welcome it at this point…"

This confession caused his gaze to drift back to me, as if what I said alarmed him to some degree.

I continued on, past the point of caring if I upset him. I just wanted him to hear me out. "No, what I fear the most is facing this world without _you_. That thought is more terrifying than anything that I can comprehend... "

Van shut his eyes at my confession, looking away from me and the hazy blue mark that clearly displayed my feelings. I let my shirt slide back into place as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
The hunter slowly started to speak and I watched his lips barely move as the weight of his words were heavy. "...You. When you were protecting me and stood up to Neuntote...I probably felt the same way you do now. I have no idea why, but it makes me very happy to know you are still alive."

I looked away from Van as the scars on my arm caught my attention. The vivid marks where still there and I guessed it would take them a few more days to fade completely. "..."

The hunter's eyes were still closed but he seemed content to continue expressing his unguarded feelings."Don't ever...do that again. You gave me such a fright….but…I am grateful to you. Thank you... Sierra..."

I felt the tears start to drop down unbidden as I balled my hands into fists. I felt so frustrated and so lost... "I am always causing problems for you Van….I am so sorry…."

Van gave a pained chuckle and opened his eyes. "What are you saying? You're the one who treated me. When you kept yelling my name, ordering me not to die it made me...happy." The hunter reached up with his hand to brush my cheek. My tears shimmered on his fingertip for a second and then disappeared on his skin. "It makes me happy to know that there is someone who cares about my life…"

Van's face pulled into a small smile as he said this and I trapped his hand against my face. I had no idea the hunter could smile so kindly..so warmly. I couldn't help myself. "Van...I…"

There was a knock on the door and I release Van's hand as a high pitched voice called through the door. "Sierra? It's Delacroix. You're still in here, aren't you? May I come in?"

Van looked at me, puzzled by the voice's irritation as the muffled voice became louder. "I am coming in."

The door crept open as Delly entered the room. "Sierra...so you are still in…"

The young vampire had been visiting me on and off for the last several days as I refused to leave Van's side. His golden eyes quickly spotted the changes to the man I was steadfastly guarding. "Van Helsing….! You are awake?"

Van answered him with a reluctant sigh. "Yes."

Delly's gazed wavered between Van and me. It was pretty clear he hadn't counted on Van being awake yet. The vampire approached the bed and stood next to me awkwardly.

It seemed that Delly was less interested in what he was going to tell me then he was in talking to Van. I could make a good guess as to why he had come looking for me though. I hadn't ate much of anything since Van had made it home.

The vampire shuffled around before opening his mouth. "...Can I ask you something?"

I was pretty sure the hunter was getting tired, and my guess was only confirmed as Van answered Delly. The exhaustion was prevalent in the hunter's voice and I steadily watched it creep over his face."What is it?"

Delly scowled down at him, probably sensing the same weakness I did.

I suppressed a disheartened smirk. It seemed that Delly didn't care to see this vulnerable, human side, of the hunter.

"Why...why did you bother saving me? You know I have a promise to fulfill in the near future."

My good humor left me and I sighed heavily. It seemed that the crimes of the past wouldn't be healed over by one single act, no matter how hard I tried to bridge them. I watched Van's eyes drift shut once more.

"I haven't forgotten that. I fully intend to keep my oath."

Delly was not watching me as I gripped my skirts. I couldn't give up just yet. I couldn't afford to give in to despair. Every day this got that much harder to hear, and every time I heard it, my heart only grew sadder and more conflicted.

I got up from my chair and walked over to the window to watch the sunset. My sudden movement made the hunter open his eyes.

Van and Delly both watched silently as the angel just stared out the window.  
Sierra's reflection in the setting sun, isn't that of just a lone woman. Through the golden light, ethereal wings were reflected, shimmering in the light the sun reflecting off the intangible wings in a dizzying array of colors.

Delly had a problem putting his thoughts into words as he stared at the angel. "Th-then why did you save me? Do you think that I won't be able to fulfill my end of the promise when the time comes…?" The young vampire was completely flustered and the hostility in his words made it seem as if he was willing start a fight with the wounded hunter at any second.

I watched the setting sun bathe the world in reds and golds, wishing selfishly, bitterly, that the killing would just stop. Too many had already paid the price...

Van's low voice carried in the silent room. "...No, I don't think that. Your anger and hate is understandable, thinking back on what I have done..."

I did not turn back around as the sound of Van's guilt and burden reflected in his voice. The thought of Van dying made me tremble and the thought of Delly being the one that killed him...crushed me.

Delly pressed the hunter for more answers as his voice broke. "Back then...what happened back then...I can't think that you-someone like _you_! Would be responsible for the death of my people, for no reason!"

I didn't want to hear anymore, but I refused to leave the hunter's room. Van's voice only become more mournful, as the young vampire's grew more agitated. "If I had a good reason...would it make it acceptable that I killed your people?"

Delly sputtered, unsure of how to answer the hunter's question. "Wh-what..?"

Van continued to press his reasoning onto the young king. "If I had a good reason for what I have done, does it absolve me of any crimes?"

Delly fell silent as the hunter closed his eyes once more. "Once I've had my revenge, you can kill me. That's fine." I barely caught his next set of words. "It's perfectly fine..."

Delly said nothing more….but his gaze just faltered between the fallen hunter and a despairing angel as the light in the room continued to fade.

The vampire left the room shortly after the conversation died and I continued to watch the skies fade to purple blues as the silver moon came out.  
As the moon rose up higher into the sky I turned back to Van. The wounded man seemed to be resting peacefully once again, having drift back off to sleep without saying another word to me.

I went back over to my chair and rested my hand just above the hunter's heart.  
The steady rhythmic thrumming helped calm me as I whispered softly to him. "Why is it that you seek death so readily Van Helsing? Some of us want you to live..."  
I stayed in the chair next to Van for the rest of the night having finally fallen into a restful slumber for the first time in days.

* * *

He walked alone, atop the massive stone walls that encompass all of London. The man took his time, as if merely taking a late night stroll.

"The lights of London...this city my father created only shows her true beauty in the dark of night…"

The man carefully took in the magnificent view."Ah, how beautiful it is father. Soon, chaos and fear will spread about this city...very well. It is interesting to say the least. Fine. I will continue to play along with this little game your hosting, just for a little while longer."

The man twirled in place and saved himself just in time from throwing himself off the wall. "I, too, want to see what lies beyond this haze! The truth lies hidden beyond the chaotic screams and seas of blood…"

The man crawled up on the railing and swung his legs over the side. His feet dangled under him as nothing more supported him. He laughed, feeling gleeful with the coming anticipation.

The moon is the only thing that saw the gentle smile...a smiled filled with both beauty and madness.

* * *

After Van's initial wake up, I began to grow a bit more confident that the hunter would be alright if I left him alone for short periods. However, outside of mealtimes, sleeping, and helping out with chores around the house, I pretty much stayed by Van's side regardless.

A couple of days later...

"Don't you have anything better to do then pester me?" The recovering hunter asked me as he looked up from a book he had just finished.

I stopped scribbling what I was writing down on the table a short distance away from him. "Probably, but you didn't seem to appreciate the results from the last time I decided I had nothing better to do."

Van just raised his eyebrows at me. "You mean the time where you ended up kidnapped down in the sewers by a _known_ serial killer? By all means, you do seem to have extraordinary luck. I would advise you to not repeat the experience."

My eyes settled on his heavily bandaged chest as it peeked out from a very loosely buttoned shirt. Since the hunter had struggled to put his shirt on, Van had mentioned it really wasn't worth his time to bother buttoning the entire shirt. For whatever reason I had been rather glad of his decision. He was at least sitting up and even walking around now. By my judgement and Fran's, the hunter was making good progress. It had only been about seven days since the Neuntote incident and Van seemed to be doing quite well despite his injuries.

I wasn't sure if his quick recovery was just his natural abilities, our careful care, or if it had something to do with me being stuck to his side like a bur. I still hadn't told him what I was going to say when he first woke up...but every morning I kept bringing the hunter fresh flowers from the garden. A small bowl of floating periwinkle's decorated the table in front of me.

Van got up from the couch he was lounging on and walked slowly over to me. His loose fitting pants were slung low on his hips and his shirt was untucked.  
I froze, blushing, as he approached and leaned over me at see what I was working on. "Music sheets?"

I looked down at the stuff I was currently was working on. In front of me was, indeed, partially filled in music sheets, but I shuffled a couple of papers out from under my current assignments. "Some is music, others..." I shuffled the papers around to brought forth a few others. "I am researching a bit about France, in my spare time I have also been working on finding leads to Azoth."

I tapped a paper I had just drawn out. "I know by the tagline on that business card Sholmes gave me, that it's French in origin. I'm just trying to pinpoint what it means and where the group might be located."

Van leaned over me, studying my notes with a serious gaze.

I grew more and more frazzled as the hunter's arm reached over me. "Shou..Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

I felt way more unsettled then I should have been and Van stopped and looked down at me in mild surprise. "Am I bothering _you_ now?"

"You have no idea." I scowled up at him.

He smirked obviously enjoying my reaction. "You do realize that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself now? You don't need to be worried about me."

I fumbled for a response to his teasing. "I-I know your capable and can...take care...but…" I tried to collect my thoughts. "I thought you might want the company…"

I flushed beat red as Van just shook his head and pulled a book out from the stack next to me.

"Try this one." He pulled out a book on Paris that had somehow managed to escape my notice.

"Thank you?" I said as he dropped the book into my hands.

There was a knock on the door as Impey opened it. "Coming in!" He didn't even wait for a response as the redhead just barged into the room without a care. Impey threw opened the door and then quickly closed it. "My apologies…"

Van looked at the door and I just kind of shrunk under Van's torso as he leaned over me.

"Guess it wasn't that important." Van noted and straightened up.

Impey's flustered voice called out from the other side of the door. "I was calling to ask Sierra if she could assist me in making tea. Saint's being fickle and Sierra's the only one who might be able to brew the tea so he wont murder me."

I blinked is surprise and set my pen down before calling out. "I'll be there in a few minutes Impey. Don't let him kill you yet."

Van settled back onto his bed.

It looked to me like the hunter might be getting ready to take another nap. I started to cleaning up my mess that I had scattered all over his table. I flicked a glance at him as he watched me with intense eyes. "Van Helsing, if you don't want me coming in here anymore, will you please let me know?"

Van scowled at me. "I never said that. The door's been open to you since the first time you asked."

I dropped a book I had just set on the top of the pile in shock. It took me a second to put my thoughts into words. "You say this, but I pretty distinctly remember waking up to you ripping the blankets off me and ordering me to get out."

Van huffed as I made a fair point. "Hmph. My bed is off limits."

I just rolled my eyes and collected my things as there was a crash from down the hall. "I need to go, please take care and get some rest will you?" I asked him as I opened the door.

He sighed and called out right before I left. "Sure…"

I looked back at the lounging hunter and gave him a quick smile as another crash sounded from down the hallway. Both our eyes registered in alarm and I quickly left him to go see if I could pacify Saint.

* * *

I was gone a lot longer than I expected, by the time I had stopped running around it was well past tea time. The whole group all sat down at the table, getting ready to eat. My worried gaze counted all my table mates...minus the only one I was highly concerned about.

Van was nowhere to be found.

Nervously, I went back up to his room, thinking that the hunter might have just overslept. I pushed open the door of his room after knocking but I never got any response. I bit my lip as I looked around and didn't find any trace of the recovering hunter.

My worried gaze took in the contents of the room and I noticed the hunter's firearms and jacket were also missing.

I frowned at my recent discovery and began to worry.


	47. Chapter 47: Back Off

Chapter 47: Back Off

About a week after the battle with the vampire...

It went on like this for several days. Van steadily avoided me, and no one else saw much of him either...

* * *

I was sitting moodily at lunch not wanting to eat again.

Fran gave me a concerned look and in a doctor's voice ordered me to eat. "You need to eat something Sierra, I won't let you leave until I see you eat something."

I stuck my tongue out at Fran impudently. "I don't actually need to eat food you know."

That redirected his interest. Fran leaned forward unsure of if I was teasing or not. "Are you serious? How does that work?"

I sighed as Impey started sobbing next to me. "Why won't you eat my cooking?! Is it that bad? Am I boring you with it?"

Impey looked at the mostly full plate of sandwiches in front of him with a sniff and then at the fruit salad, tea, and lastly the biscuits. All of his hard earned, lovingly crafted food was proudly on display for lunch, but Sierra wasn't tempted by any of it. The chef began to wail piteously.

I hurried to pull a heavy helping of Impey's fruit salad onto my plate. "No! No, Impey! It's not that at all!" I took a bite of whatever the self proclaimed chef pushed in front of me, protesting. "I just don't feel hungry!"

Fran wrinkled his nose at my confession. "You say that, but in reality you're probably just suppressing your appetite."

I took careful aim with one of the decorative olives that had fallen off a sandwich that Impey had loaded onto my plate next to my salad. I bounced the black olive onto Fran's plate, where it landed right in the middle of his fruit salad.

Fran glared at the out of place vegetable as I took aim with another olive.

Impey stopped crying and sniffed next to me. "First Van can't bother to make it back for meals, then it's Sierra who shows up but won't eat!" Impey sighed exasperated. "What is Van even up to, day after day? I wish he would be a little more considerate of the chef that's cooking for him."

I stopped calculating what it would take to get my ammunition into Fran's glass and popped it into my mouth instead. Fran ate the interloper on his plate, his face taking on a disappointed look. Fran finished eating the olive and sighed."Yeah...his wounds haven't completely healed either. They weren't overly critical, but he did suffer some pretty serious injuries."

I stabbed a cherry tomato with my fork and watched the red liquid ooze out of the impaled fruit feeling upset. Van had told me that I was welcome and had even seemed to be opening up, but right after that he had taken to disappearing at all hours and avoiding me in earnest.

Fran continued his little rant looking worried. "He should be confined to bed, resting…"

I was inclined to agree with Fran. I bit into the tomato with irritation. After I finished chewing moodily, I sighed, simply stating what everyone was thinking. "I wonder where he's been going…"

Delly, on the other hand, doesn't seem to pay any mind to our current conversation. The vampire continued to eat in stoic silence.

Saint shed some unwelcome light on my musing. "As far as I can surmise, it's likely that he is hunting for Finis with Aleister, the new leader of Twilight."

I froze in place as Saint informed us on what he knew.

Lupin shot a side glance at Cardia, unsure of the news. "I still can't just believe that Finis is alive. People don't just come back from the dead like that. That's just not how the world works, you know?"

Fran thought about what Lupin had just said. "There must be...some sort of trick to it. I can't imagine what it is at this point though."

Saint shrugged unconcerned about Finis at the moment. "Either way, we'll need to make out next move soon. Azoth-related incidents are becoming more and more frequent."

Cardia looked down at the table depressed. "This is my fault..isn't it?"

I let my fork fall onto my plate with a clatter as Impey rushed to reassure her. "It's not your fault at all! This Azoth character is enjoying making people's lives miserable! He would be up to no good regardless of if he captured you or Sierra."

Fran smiled at Cardia trying to reassure her as well. "Yes, I agree with Impey. Besides, Sholmes was saying something similar."

Cardia looked up with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Ah...thank you. I feel a little bit better knowing that."

Saint shot a side glance at me when I dropped my fork. "Is something the matter my dear?"

I stopped my train of thought and just smiled at Saint. "I was just thinking something similar to Cardia."

Saint gently reassured me. "Neither of you are remotely to blame for these malicious activities, however as he has continued to terrorize London we need to decide on our next course of action." Saint Germain pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and carefully set it on the table. The page covers the details of the recent violent crimes, as well as the changes taking place in London as a response.

 _So far, no connection has been made between the different criminals committing the growing number of atrocious attacks. The only thing that the crimes have in common is the word "Azoth" being left behind in blood. Even when one of the perpetrators is caught, he commits suicide, leaving behind no clues as to who or where Azoth is. To deal with this ever growing situation, Queen Victoria has used her authority to call for full cooperation of the police and military. She had established a task force for the Azoth cases, with Imperial Guard Captain Leonhardt in charge._

 _The captain has stressed the strengthening the city's defenses first for foremost to prevent further crimes before focusing on Azoth. Current residents of London have stopped going out at in late-evening to night, purely out of fear that they will be the next victims of these murders._

I stopped reading at that point. Everyone in London was terrified, but the police have been unable to stop these malicious events from occurring. Soon, other nations will start looking to London...I thought about the card on my bedside table...was that the first warning? Based on my current understanding and the news that was always tricking in, new Azoth cases were being found every day. I looked around the room at the grim faces of my company. We knew we had to do something...but we didn't know what.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught our imitate attention.

"Van…?" I couldn't help but call out his name as my eyes shot to the doorway.

Lupin chuckled as he noticed me perk up. "Speak of the devil. Here's the very man himself."

There were a lot of things I wanted to say to Van, to ask him, but I held my tongue as the cold faced hunter stepped into the dining room.

My worried face said enough though, as Van's expression quickly changed to one of concern. His voice still came off as stiff and cold as he answered my worried gaze. "Before you can ask, I am fine." I didn't change my expression much but he still continued to tell me off. "And I can tell by that look you're giving me that you disagree."

I look away from his hard gaze, down at my plate suddenly unsure of myself, blushing that my concern was that noticeable.

Lupin felt the need to defend me as Van just scowled at me. "You might say your alright Van Helsing, but you had us worried. You should at least tell us where you're going, or that you'll be gone for a while-"

Van was quickly exasperated by Lupin's condescending tone and demands as he barely got into the dining room before being waylaid by the lecture. The hunter turned and attacked Lupin."Why must I waste time telling you my each and every move?"

Lupin slammed his hand on the table, hissing. "I suggest you watch your tone of voice!"

Fran tried to soothe the two heckled males. "H-hey, cut it out you two." Fran turned to Van with a worried expression. "We're happy that you're alright Van Helsing, its just that Lupin has just been really worried about you. We all have been."

I stood up and made my way over to the group that was starting to cluster around Van. Van looked down at me irritated as I stared up at him with accusingly eyes. "Hmph…" Van crossed his arms annoyed, but seemed to accept Fran's pacification attempt.

Delly looked up from eating, having been sitting in silence for the entire meal. "...Van Helsing, have you been able to get any leads as to who this Azoth person is? I am going to stop Azoth, to avenge Neunteto's death." The vampire narrowed his gaze at the sullen hunter threateningly. "So, tell me everything you know."

I can already start to feel Van's frustration as I felt a headache of my own coming on. I felt my anger simmer to the surface. "Would you guys just leave him alone for a few minutes! He hasn't been home for more then five minutes and you all are questioning him!"

My rage silenced the room.

"I don't know if I have ever heard you quite raise your voice like that." It's Saint's calm voice that sounded from behind me as he joining the circle. "However dearest, we do need the information he possesses."

Van glared irately around the room as I folded my arms scowling at the rest of them.

When Van finally responded, he was even colder than before. "No. I came here today to tell you all specifically to back off and to stop involving yourselves with this case."

Delly was the first to protest Van's orders. "Wh-what?!"

Van glared down at the vampire as if warning him to back off. "I am telling you that I will handle Azoth."

I couldn't help but feel unsettled as Van tried to cut us all off from the case. In my mind, alarm bells were going off as he was trying to do everything himself...while seriously injured.

"What do you mean, Van?" I couldn't help but ask the question, but my voice is small and soft in surprise. I didn't want to know the answer, but I was even more nervous to know how he would respond.

The hair on the back of my neck rose as another voice called out from the hallway. "I believe I can explain."

I felt myself withdrawing away from Van and positioning myself closer to Cardia as the rest of the group stared wide eyed at the person who appeared behind Van's shoulder.

I tried to collect myself as my breathing grew a bit more rapid. "Aleister?"

Impey shot a look at me and then to the man behind Van, as his eyes grew wider in amazement. "Aleister...you mean _the_ Aleister, the new leader of Twilight?!"

Fran immediately went on guard, whether its is his own instincts or him picking up on my reaction, I wasn't sure. "What's he doing here!? Van, why would you..?"

Aleister laughed at Fran's reaction. "Ah, I apologize for surprising you this way. There is no reason for alarm, I have no hostile intentions at this moment."

I shifted myself in front of Fran now as I traded places with Lupin. The only one who seemed to notice this slight change was Saint. The count watched the events unfolding with a critical eye.

Aleister shrugged and raised his hands, as if in surrender and lessen our hostility.

However, none of us let our guard down, and I start to feel an intense hostility building within the group.

Saint finally spoke up.

Saint's soft voice held the hint of thinly concealed danger as he addressed the threat that had entered his home unbidden. "I see? If you're not our enemy, then what does the leader of Twilight want with us?"

Aleister's gaze flicked to me and I attempted to smile at him, I even gave him a slight wave.

Aleister slowly nodded, seemingly unfazed by Saint Germain's threat. "Sure, if you don't like what you hear, I don't care what you do to me. Hopefully though, I will be able to explain everything first before you make your decision."

I quickly caught onto Aleister's lack of value on his life, and my thoughts turned sour. I turned my worried, uncertain, gaze back to Van. It seemed that Van had brought Aleister here for a reason, so I doubted that the older man would try anything funny. I shift my gaze from Van to Lupin, pleadingly.

The master thief picked up on my hint and Lupin's drawling voice addressed the Twilight leader. "Fine, then. Let's hear what you have to say to us."

Aleister looked around at us slowly and started to speak. "The situation has taken another turn. This is no longer just a series of violent crimes. ...Almost three-fourths of Twilight's members have disappeared from the organization's headquarters."

Cardia couldn't seem to comprehend what Aleister is saying. "They….disappeared? What does that mean?"

Aleister's low voice explained the details. "It's exactly as I said. All of a sudden, a large majority of Twilight's members disappeared one day just like fog."

I shifted restlessly on my feet, not likely where this conversation was headed in the least.

Saint took in the information and asked his own question, trying to figure out the details. "...and how did this happen?"

Aleister looked down, slightly...upset? That wasn't correct word I was looking for, but Aleister answered Saint's question readily enough. "I don't know...but aside from myself, I can only think of only one other individual who can call Twilight into action."

Cardia's mouth gasp opened and closed before she found the words. "You're saying...it was Finis?"

Aleister nodded confirming Cardia's astonished assumption. "Thats correct, Cardia. However, Finis definitely died. I heard it from my Twilight subordinates, as well as from Van Helsing himself." Aleister shot a glance at Van, narrowing his focus on the hunter with almost precision like words. "However...even that may be a part of his strategy."

Saint followed up with another question as I tried to put the puzzle pieces together. They all seemed to be present, but I couldn't put my finger on how they all aligned.

"Are you saying that Finis had a plan that would be set in motion in the event of his death?'

" I am saying exactly that...or…"

"Or..Finis is still alive and actively giving orders." Van finished off Aleister's sentence and I was knocked out of my train of thought.

Impey sighed and fiddled with his goggles. "Hmmm...as a man of science, I really find it hard to believe that a dead person would just come back to life."

Aleister agreed with Impey. "As do I. But the way things currently stand, wouldn't you think it's best to act on the notion that Finis might be behind all these incidents after all?"

Lupin's cold calulating eyes meet mine, and I realized we were on the same page. Aleister was jumping to conclusions. I flicked a desperate look at Van and some of the others, as they all seemed to be believing him.

Lupin shook his head and started to voice his opinion. "No, Azoth is Azoth. It's dangerous to jump to conclusions without knowing more of the story. We need to see for ourselves that Finis is alive."

Aleister focused on Lupin who just leaned back nonchalantly as if he was unconcerned about drawing the ire of the Twilight leader.

Aleister took a second to appraise Lupin. "You must be the infamous Arsene Lupin, the first thief to ever trifle with Twilight. May I ask where you acquired your skills? I can't help but notice a similarity between your techniques and Twilight's."

Lupin let sinister grin overtake his face. "Those who seek efficiency all end up taking the same path. Isn't that the way with everything?"

Aleister seemed to take Lupin's jibe in stride. "Hm. I suppose there's some truth in that."

Van was done with the conversation and he was ready to get moving."Whatever the case...if Finis decides to use Twilight to do something in the future, certain danger awaits us. You all shouldn't get involved. Go find some other route to get information about Isaac Beckford." Van warned us all away, and I got the distinct impression that he was just trying to keep us safe.

"Just let me handle this case on my own."

At this point I found it extremely hard to hold my tongue any longer. "We can't let you go off alone!"

There wasn't much of a thought behind my sentence, or any kind of elegance. They just stumbled out. I just didn't want to face the thought of Van separating himself from us, to leave us...for our own protection. As soon as I let him go I knew, he was just going to get himself killed. At the same time, I had no ties to the rest of the group and no obligation to stay other than to support my friends, to the point that I was strongly considering following him.

I glanced around the room on edge as Cardia protested. "If Azoth is truly Finis, we can't ignore this case while searching for clues about my father."

She gave me the inspiration to continue to make my case. "Azoth is after both Cardia and me. Are you really going to abandon us as two of your primary leads?"

Van sighed and didn't meet my determined stare. "...I suppose I didn't get my point across. Let me clarify myself now. I am saying that all of you are holding me back."

The hurt reflected in my eyes, but I wasn't going to back down. "So, you want to go off on your own and leave us, like we don't mean anything to you at all?" I couldn't help myself as I crossed my arms, trying to hold back the growing sense of loss. The rest of the gang looked at me in utter surprise as Van narrowed his gaze at me with anger.

"Ha...this doesn't seem like a conversation for the likes of an outsider like me. I'll let you know if I find something, Abraham."

Van quickly stopped Aleister from leaving. "I'll come with you. Any further discussion here is simply a waste of time."

Aleister left the room with Van following after him resolutely.

I looked around the room at the group feeling utterly lost. Lupin shot me a look that told me to follow him.

I didn't need any further encouragement. I nodded to him and race out the door, chasing after Van Helsing.

* * *

Van and Aleister were standing right outside the mansion's main entrance.

"Van! Wait!" I called out desperately to him as I yanked open the door of the mansion.

Aleister watched me approaching and shot a side comment to Van. "...Shall I give you two a moment?"

Van quickly looked away from me and shook his head. "No, there's no need, let's go."

Aleister laughed at Van's quick response. "Hah...you could at least hear her out, hmm? She seems so very concerned about you, besides her last comment seemed rather...amusing."

"Hmph...it's none of her business."

Aleister chided Van for his cold reaction. "Don't be that way. Those who think of you fondly...That's rather rare in your case, isn't it?

Aleister gently tapped Van Helsing on the shoulder in a slight reprimand before he walked away. Van remained in the same place with his eyes closed as I approached. I approached him cautiously, well aware I was on borrowed time. Maybe I needed to be less hard on Aleister...

"Van Helsing…" His name graced my lips softly as I uttered his name once more.

Van responded to my plea with his own soft voice, his violet eyes opening and finding mine. "...you are quite persistent."

I haven't prepared my argument and I was acting on pure instinct alone. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't stop myself from expressing my thoughts as he stood there waiting to see what I wanted. I gathered my courage before telling him want was on my mind. "I want to come with you."

Van took a deep breath as if expecting my resistance. "This isn't some game you can get just through alive just because you are an angel, don't you have obligations to your clan? What does this have situation remotely have to do with you?"

I couldn't say much to refute his logic, so I tackled his questions from a different direction. "So, are you telling me you want me to leave London then? It seems like you told me not to leave your side not too long ago."

Van shook his head denying me my victory. "Circumstances change. I do advise you to stay here for the time being, Saint Germain is more than capable enough of looking after you. So, just leave me be."

There was a tightness in my throat as I realize he really was pushing me away again. It hurt so much, and it was in that moment I knew. I knew I truly and deeply loved this forlorn man standing in front of me more then anything in this world. I realized I would do anything to protect him, to help him, and I would follow him into the very pits of hell without question or so much as a second thought.

"Van...are you alright?" I gripped my hands together to stop myself from reaching out to him.

He snapped at me. "I told you, I am fine."

I looked into his flashing eyes as he tried not let his feelings show. His violet-blue eyes only intensified as his emotions seemed to rage behind them. The swirling storm in the windows of his soul succeed in telling me he was hurting inside as he tried so hard to push me away.

"Your eyes say differently." I told him softly as I tried to reach out to him.

Van scowled at me, the sadness in his eyes only deepening as he moved away from my touch. "You are mistaken."

I tried to get my point across, in a vain attempt to stop this senseless pain. "The way this feels, what your eyes are telling me.. your hurting inside Van Helsing….and...and it's almost like you're trying to get yourself killed!" I felt the tears start to prick at the corner of my eyes. "I feel like I can't trust you and that your going to just disappear on me!"

"I see..." Van seemed slightly upset by my confession, and he took a second to take a deep breath."Your concerns are completely off the mark...and even if I am suffering, that's none of your concern."

I just stared at him, letting my eyes protest more then my voice would ever reach him.

Van growled, seeing the hurt and rejection play into Sierra's eyes as the tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. "Stop this nonsense. Just think about yourself for once. You are one of the last remaining angels, go find more of your kind and be happy….if there's anything I wish for you...that's it."

I couldn't even believe what I was hearing from him, and I can't suppress the different waves of emotion that threatened to overwhelm me.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" I raged at him as few wayward tears flew off into the air.

Van looked away from me as I struggled to contain my frustration. "What I want -"

My voice was cut off by the sound of a frantic horse crying out in protest as the sound of ironed hooves clattered down the road. We look towards the sound of the noise as we both overhear our names being called out by the rider. "Van Helsing! Sierra!"

* * *

Author Note:

Ah well, we found out were Van went and what he has been doing. Is this really a surprise? Q.q and he comes back with such an attitude! Grrr...

Here is my 2 cents on what happened. Tell me if you agree with this logic?

Van realized after reviewing the papers Sierra had been working on, that the events were only growing. Azoth cases were causing more and more devastation and moving closer to home. Van realized he doesn't have the time to wait and recover. To protect what he holds dear he has to act. If that means doing everything by himself, in order to save the others, Van is willing to cut himself off and be alone again. (Darn Tsundere...)

Then to save face as he's cutting himself away from the group, he says really mean things to get them to leave him alone...but when he is alone with Sierra, Van has a really hard time restraining his emotions and getting her to believe that she should leave him alone.

Sierra's personality is changing a bit now as well, as she realizes she has deeply rooted feelings for him. Sierra is suddenly second guessing herself because Van keeps giving off mixed signals and ordering her away. She's torn between what Van says he wants and what she wants, questioning what she knows to be right. (She still can't manage that confession either...its not for lack of trying, she just keeps getting interrupted...poor Sierra...)

On a different note: Apparently, Fran doesn't care for olives all that much. (I still cant believe I got to write a sentence where an olive is an interloper, it makes me giggle. That whole scene makes me giddy...Sierra's being a sulky cause Van's not been around...lolz...)

Ah well...check back in next time to see who is making an urgent house call and how things will turn out! Thank you for staying with me and providing me with your feedback on the chapters.


	48. Chapter 48: Declaration of War

Chapter 48: Declaration of War

I narrowed my eyes as the rider rode his horse through the mansion gates to stop right in front of us. I quickly picked up on the captain's desperate look and shot a quick glance at Van. The hunter was already moving forward to intercept Leonhardt as my former captain dismounted.

"Something terrible has happened! I need to tell you about the most recent Azoth incident! Quickly! Gather your group!" The panic and alarm in Leonhardt's voice was almost tangible as I shifted uneasily, moving forward. Whatever Leonhardt had to say, I was certain it wasn't good news. I licked my lips trying to think of a way to prevent Van from cutting us off from the investigation.

Van held out a hand to stop me, his eyes flashing as he warned me away. "If its Azoth, I can handle it alone…"

I pushed past Van's outreached arm with an angry scowl as I addressed Leonhart. "Captain, we are already gathered in the dining room. We can discuss matters there."

Leonhart nodded his understanding. "Very well, let's hurry." The captain wasted no further time and swiftly bolted to the front door.

I hurried to follow Leonhardt as Van's disappointed voice couldn't believe what I had just did. "Sierra...you…"

I turned back to him with a knowing grin. "I am not going to let you go off without me. Come on Van Helsing, let's do this together."

I heard him grumble behind me as we got back to the front doors. "Tch...do what you want."

Back inside the dining room everyone was tense. They had managed to make room for Leonhardt at the table and the captain had everyone's attention.

"Not less than an hour ago, several soldiers broke into the palace while her majesty was holding court. These soldiers shouted absolute nonsense, and then proceeded to go on an utter rampage in the middle of court. When we moved to intercept them the displayed an awesome, superhuman strength."

I looked at my hands knowing what this meant, and I folded them tightly to stop them from shaking.

Van's low hissing voice confirmed my fears. "Hidden Strength…"

Leonhardt stopped and blinked confused. "What do you mean, 'Hidden Strength'?"

Van waved him to continue. "Never mind, I'll explain later. Just keep talking, you're in a hurry, aren't you?"

Leonhardt looked away from Van with a crestfallen face. "Y-Yes!..." Leonhardt took a breath and continued on with his report. "Three civilians lost their lived before the Royal Guard could apprehend these intruders." His eyes darted around the room as everyone's grim faces could only guess what happened next. "One of the captured men set off an explosive device that he had on his person, which killed himself and all his accomplices."

I bit my lip as I balled my hands into fist, upset as the captain continued. "Five royal guards also meet honorable deaths today, but thankfully the Queen managed to escape the events unharmed."

My lip trembled as Impey just shook his head. "He blew himself up...wow...that's pretty intense.."

Cardia set her hand on my shoulder and I leaned on her for support. These had been my former companions, people that I possibly known and had history with. I wouldn't cry for them, not yet, but the comfort I found in the support from Cardia was welcome.

Van looked around the room at all the faces resolutely, as everyone just shook their heads at the terrible news. "That is quite an extreme method...tell me did you manage to find the word 'Azoth' anywhere?"

Leonhardt answered Van quickly. "Indeed we did. It was etched into a metal box that the man was holding."

Van stood up from his chair and started pacing. "Azoth…"

Leonhardt's worried gaze followed Van as he paced the length of the room in thought and continued. "That is not the only problem we face here! Inside the box was an even stranger letter, and it contained a declaration of war against Britain."

Van stopped and stared at Leonhardt as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to us.

We all crowded around the letter as Van held it. Saint Germain read off the threatening message.

 _"I desire destruction and absolute chaos. I require the elimination of all order. You shall all become corpses, warnings to demonstrate my resolve. None shall escape, for death awaits you all in turn. The truth does not lie within the confines of law or order….now it's time to play another game."_

Saint looked up from the paper slightly disturbed. "That is all it says."

Impey rolled back on the balls of his feet looking inordinately concerned. "So umm….is it Azoth's goal to overthrow the government?"

Fran shook his head and took the paper from Van. I took the chance to investigate the back of the paper, but found no sign of any feather or any other symbol. I put my hand on my chest and exhaled, relieved.

Fran studied the message intently. "No...Azoth makes no political references in this message whatsoever…." Fran shook his head and passed the paper on. "Perhaps he considers everything a game…?"

Lupin took the paper in hand and glanced at it. "If that's the case, these 'for-fun' crimes are racking up a serious death toll. They are getting really out of hand."

Van looked away unamused. "A game...what a joke."

Leonhardt took the paper back after everyone had a chance to look at it. "Hold on, I am not through yet. There is still on more important fact that I need to tell you. Right before the men blew themselves up they shouted, "Long live Master Finis!""

Everyone tensed in the room, and my eyes bolted to Van. His eyes were flashing, but he seemed rather unsurprised by the news.

Leonhardt continued his statement. "Although we would like to question him, it appears master Finis has disappeared. We have yet to locate him, so we are unsure of what to think of the given situation."

I bit my lip as we all looked at each other trying to make sense of the news.

Van just closed his eyes, as if he was just confirming the facts. "...This just raises the possibility that he is Azoth."

Cardia gazed at Lupin worriedly. "I suppose based on these circumstances, that really might be the case…?"

My lips trembled as I formed the words. "...but didn't you say that they were shouting nonsense when they attacked? Can that confession be taken with a shred of assurance?"

I had experienced first hand what hidden strength was capable of, and what kind of horrors the mind could create while suffering from it, and I just couldn't believe that it wasn't some kind of set up.

Saint nodded to me. "You make a fair point, however..."

Lupin set his arm around Cardia. "Finis has already died twice that we know of. If he really is alive right now…"

Leonhardt gasp at this knowledge. "What do you mean, explain!"

Van folded his arms and looked away from the group. "He's on his third round of life at least."

Leonhardt's eyes grew wide and confused and I sighed. "I will explain captain."

* * *

Leonhardt settled down and listened to me explain almost all of the events that had lead up until now. No one raised any complaints while I elaborated on the events. I avoid some of the topics that would cause the rest of the group problems, but the captain seemed to take most of it in stride. Occasionally he scoffed at me, when I told him that his interventions caused us a lot of trouble, and he grew very sad learning how I had been shot in the raid.

By the time I had finished, Leonhardt's face was resolute. "Hmm...so is Finis is Azoth? Wouldn't be reasonable to assume that both times you encountered him that they were actually body doubles?"

Van was silent for most of my explanation, but after Leonhardt reached the same conclusion he did, Van shrugged. "I don't think that's possible, but I can't deny that it is the most logical explanation."

Leonhardt stood up, looked determined and ready to leave. "I understand. I'll have some of my personal tasked to searching for Finis. In the meantime I would like all of you to concentrate your efforts into finding Azoth."

Van's eyes flicked across the room, thinking. "To find the mastermind...We'll probably need to pay a visit to Sholmes first."

Lupin's signature mischievous grin vanished at the first syllabus of Sholmes name. "...I'll go with old Leonhardt here and check out the scene of the fracas. I may be able to find some clues."

Saint's teal eyes danced as he proposed his solution. "Then...shall we split into seperate teams as we did before? Fan, Impey, Miss Cardia and I will accompany Lupin. Van Helsing, Delly, and Miss Sierra, you can go and speak with Mr. Sholmes."

Van shut his eyes and sighed with the assignments. "..."

I tapped him on the arm to get his attention. "Van, if we are just searching for him, isn't more help better?" Even with my light tap I felt the bandages under his arm, but the hunter didn't even flinch.

Van just opened his eyes to stare down at me. "Hmph...do as you please."

I pressed my hands together and smiled at him. "And it pleases me to help you."

Van just rolled his eyes at me and turned to leave the room. I sighed as Delly stood up shaking his head. I waved farewell to the rest of the group as I followed after Van.

* * *

As the sun was about to set in the western skies…

We arrived once more at the 221b Baker Street, the central office of the great Herlock Sholmes. We opened the gate as the door to the office creaked open.

Sholmes stood in the doorway momentarily surprised. "Oh? Isn't this a pleasant surprise. Did you need something from me?"

I gave Sholmes a smile as he started to analyze us. "Actually, we are here to inquire on if you have made any progress with the Azoth case?"

Sholmes stopped analyzing us and closed the door to his apartment with a click. "Ah, of course. You have come at just the right time then. There is about to be some progress now."

We followed Sholmes back out onto the street.

Van kept pace with Sholmes as we hurried towards a yet unknown destination. "What do you mean by, "about to be progress?" Would you care to explain that?"

Sholmes waved Van off as we rounded a corner. "Ho hum...time is a-wasting. I really should have realized this much sooner…come on keep up."

The group was waiting for me as I stopped and stared. A golden feather drifted across my path and I reached out and grabbed it. I looked around for the source of the feather and realized that someone was calling me.

"...Sierra?"

It was Sholmes.

"Wait? Oh, sorry... I am coming." I hurried to catch up as Van wore an expression of intolerance.

Sholmes studied the feather as we walked. "You said the other day that Azoth was in reality an alias used by Finis. I decided to look through the Azoth crimes as well as other, similarly violent incidents from the past through that perspective."

Sholmes handed me the feather back and I pasted it to Delly who took it with interest. "I found that a number of Finis's political rivals were involved in these cases, too many of them in fact, to be ignored statistically."

Van's face took on a hate filled glaze as I took the feather back from Delly. Van just glanced it over, too preoccupied with what Sholmes was telling us to bother with what I found. Disappointed and more then a bit concerned about the hatred that was radiating off Van, I slipped the feather into his back gun holster without him noticing. Sholmes raised an eyebrow as I did this and I pressed my fingers to my lips to quiet him. The golden feather felt a bit like a good luck charm, so I wanted Van to have it.

Van growled as Sholmes delivered his details about Finis's political opponents. "...So Finis is behind this after all…"

Sholmes shook his head. "Perhaps! Or perhaps there is another person that wants us to believe that."

We turned down yet another corner, to a more prodigious street filled with large mansions.

Delly looked around confused. "Where exactly are we going?"

Holmes's eyes glanced around, taking in the new street view. "The strange thing is, Finis's greatest political foe remains alive and untouched. The central figure opposing Finis in the House of Lords, who argued against Isaac's ideas, and even objected to the Vampire War."

I blinked as I looked at Delly. "There were those that opposed the war?"

I had to ask as Van huffed besides me. "Marquis Renfield…!"

Sholmes nodded to Van's sudden outburst. "Indeed, the very same."

My memory was pretty fuzzy, but the name sounded familiar to me. I had to think back to my lessons. "Isn't he quite respected? If I remember right, The Queen highly valued his opinion and weighed his words carefully, isn't he an advisor?"

Van looked at me surprised that I knew this information. "That he is."

I tired to think about what else I knew, but Sholmes interrupted me. "I have already been informed about the declaration of 'war' that was delivered to Buckingham Palace. It would seen as if Azoth is quite enjoying watching this mayhem unfold."

We slowed down, as it felt like Sholmes was searching for something. "If he aims to push the entirety of the government into complete chaos, there is no better time for it than right now, after that attack."

Delly looked at me panicked. "Then the advisor is?!"

Sholmes nodded his head, confirming the vampire's suspicions."Very astute, he may very well be in a predicament of his own even as we speak."

Delly couldn't believe what he was hearing and he looked at Sierra with amazement. "I see, so there were humans who were against the vampire war...I do hope he is safe!"

I looked down at Delly encouragingly as Van picked up the pace. "Like Sholmes said, we'd best hurry."

* * *

Author Note:

I did say that I was going to have trouble releasing on my set schedule, so I do suggest that if your not following my releases you might want to check in on a regular basis. (Typically I update on Monday and Thursday nights, but hahaha to schedules! I write most of Sat/Sun and then edit during the rest of the week.)

I don't have much to say on this chapter. Set up chapters can be such a pain, and there is a lot of stuff bouncing back and forth, but take heart! The next few chapters look like they are going to be interesting ones. The next one is either going to be equally as short or longer. I am not sure yet...its backed up against the chapter I am currently writing...Idk theres going to be a lot of things that happen and its all going to pick up pace.

Sneak Preview: I have Sierra following Van's blood trail. (O.o) What happened to Van? Well, my apologies for the wait, you'll just need to check back and see.

Other then that...thoughts on the chapter...I quite enjoyed Sierra overriding Van and taking control of the situation with Leonhardt to stop him from leaving her. Van's just kind of resigned to his fate right now and is going along with it for the moment...

On a slightly different note: I want to praise christon-clivef once again!

She did an amazing piece for me titled "Flower Garden". You can find it on devaintart.

(https)(:/)(/www)(.deviantart.)com(/christon-clivef)(/art)(/Commission-Flower-Garden-757325537)

You really should check it out. The warm fuzzes...or don't. I won't spoil it for you what it is, but OMG its so breathtakingly beautiful...


	49. Chapter 49: Dollface

Chapter 49: Dollface

Up in front of us was a large mansion with large glass windows peaking out over the third and fourth story and encircled by levels of balconies. Sholmes pointed it out as we ran towards it. "There, that's Renfield's mansion!"

As we ran toward the mansion, alarming sounds of panicked screaming could be heard coming from inside the mansion. We hit a dead end and looked left and right, trying to see where the entrance to the yard was. I tensed to spring over the tall wrought iron fence as Sholmes grabbed my hand to stop me. "This isn't good. We may be too late."

Delly looked up as all we heard the sound of shattering glass. "Look, up there!"

Amidst a shimmer of falling glass, a dark figure lept from the third story and onto the ground. There was a crunch as he landed, but the figure didn't even miss a beat as they started to run away.

Sholmes stared wide eyed at the man's recovery and progress. "Incredible! He wasn't hurt at all by that fall. From that height...either way...I will investigate! You all, chase after that man!"

Van's angry face looked almost possessed as he unholstered his guns. "No need to tell me twice...I had no intention of letting him get away anyway!"

Van took off after the man without a second thought, and both me and Delly nodded to one another before beginning the task of following after the enraged hunter.

As I chased after Van, too many thoughts and emotions hit me at once. This was too simple. Too quick to figure out Azoth's true identity. I felt my chest tighten in pain and I was fairly certain that we were running head first into danger. A trap. I struggled release the tightness in my chest as I hurried after Van's retreating back.

* * *

The sky took on a red glow that was quickly fading to a purplish-blue hue as the chase took us well away from Renfield's mansion and down into Midtown.

We stopped at an intersection as Van crouched down over the ground, searching for nearly invisible footprints. It seemed like the hunter was able to track our quarry over solid pavement. Delly and I came to a stop as Van pointed down a vacant street.

"This way…" He growled standing up. "He is maintaining a constant speed, its almost as if he wants us to chase him."

I put my hand over my mark trying to ease the pain as Delly scowled. "So, this is a trap."

Van watched as I gripped my chest, wincing. "So, it would seem."

I shoved Delly out of the way as pain sparked through my chest. Two figures dropped from the rooftops above us. Van parried one, while I ripped my rapier out of its sheath to deflect the second blow. My arm tingled as the rapier sang on impact.

I lashed out as Van kicked the first one away. We managed to get enough space between us, and I realized that they were two Twilight soldiers.

Van's voice was irate as he repelled his attacker. "Tch. Delacroix...looks like you were right."

Delly shook his head unconcerned about the two figures in front of us. "These are only _humans_. Two humans are no match for me."

"These aren't…" I snorted as I swung my blade to warn the soldiers off as Van's soldier and mine darted together.

Delly had to dodge nimbly to avoid their sudden, sporadic attacks.

"Delly!" I shout as the young vampire barely managed to avoid the swinging blades.

Van hissed in annoyance, his guns fixating on the attackers. "Annoying pawns...!" The hunter fired his guns simultaneously, but the soldiers avoided his shots with ease.

"These aren't _humans_." I managed to caution as I heard a frustrated growl from the hunter beside me as he reload.

"I see...and they have Hidden Strength."

I parried another attack as my blade sang on impact. I managed to repel the one closest to me and soon Delly and I started to tag-team it. I lured it into a corner as Delly would attack it in earnest.

The young vampire quickly realized what he was up against as the soldiers managed to avoid him. "You're right, they're not human. These are not human movements! They're my people...vampires!"

I didn't even have time to worry as the second one and the first switched spots, interchanging positions with ease.

I called out a fear-filled warning. "They are the same as Neuntote! This is really bad…"

The vampire in front of me let out a feral growl and I shuttered involuntarily.

"Their sanity is gone!" Van blasted at the other attacker as we maneuvered for space in the tight alley. "You two listen! I'll go after Azoth on my own!" The hunter fired at the two soldiers as they dropped back out of close range and yelled at us. "You both should leave! Try to join up with Lupin's group!"

I growled at him in frustration, not in the mood for this argument. "I am not leaving you alone Van Helsing! If we are retreating, we all are! I am not going to leave you behind in this trap!"

Van got in front of us to cover our escape, irritated. "So what? If this is Azoth's idea of a trap, I'll rip his throat out, trap and all…!"

Van's moments had completely cut me off from the fight and I couldn't find a weakness in his defense to get around him. I growled in frustration once again, as he continued to defend us single-handedly. "Van Helsing! Let me help you!"

A voice from further down the alley laughed at my frustration. "There's no need for all this...Abraham Van Helsing. The one you seek is right here."

All the hair on my neck stood up as Van gave up on blocking me and moved forward in a complete rage at the sound of the voice coming from down the alley.

A small figure appeared from behind the two soldiers. A cool breeze blew down the alley making the windows shutter as the clouds moved away from the moon. The silver light shone down indiscriminately to illuminate the scene before us.

My chest felt like it was on fire as I uttered the boy's name. "Finis…"

Finis smiled sweetly at me. "Ah angel, we meet again. What a wonderful reunion for the two of us, tell me, how are you feeling right _now_?"

I looked at Finis stunned. _Was he really immortal? Did he really...?_

My blood ran cold at my thought.

 _Did he really find a way to immorality with angel blood?_

My face lost all its color and I dropped my blade as if I had been electrocuted.

The weapon clanged against the paver stones as Finis's doll-like face just smiled at me. Finis's expression was both haughty and flawless in the moonlight...his perfect face, the drawling voice, his stature and movement...everything was exactly the same as the Finis that had died down in the laboratory. There was no doubt in my mind that it was really Finis that was in front of us and not a body double.

Finis folded his arms satisfied by my mind-numbing response.

Van didn't even register what was happening behind him. Finis just shook his head sadly as the hunter failed to look back and check on his teammates. "Van Helsing….you're so persistent. What drives you, hmm? Revenge born from anger? Or is it fear that keeps you going?"

Finis grinned as he gloated the hunter on. Van's hands shook with rage as he locked on to the target of his revenge. "Whatever the case is, you can just keep doing what you're doing to your heart's content. However, I _do_ have my own business to attend too…"

Finis pulled out of his uniform a long silver feather and tucked it into the top of his hat. "I am merely here to provide you with some encouragement for all your hard work. I will see you later."

The sight of Finis withdrawing the feather from his uniform snapped me out of my shock of seeing him. My shocked voice roared out down the alley. "That's mine!"

Finis just laughed and turned to walk away from us.

The sound of Van's gunshot kept me from moving forward.

"-?!"

"Finis!" Van roared as he was consumed by rage and hate. The unstable hunter went to pull the triggers on Finis's retreating back a second time.

The vampires in front of us moved to protect Finis with a gutted growl. "Grrrrr!"

Van's shots never made it to his intended target. Instead the vampires blocked the shots without breaking a sweat and stood before us like a living wall moaning.

"Guhhhhhh…..!"

Finis looked back amused, as if noticing the situation for the first time. His face was both interested and amused, and the look only grew as he analysed the situation with a slight air of surprise. "What's this? How strange, these vampires protect me so faithfully...Ah, I see...that's how they're wired."

Van could scarcely contain himself as he demanded an answer. "'Wired'? What are you talking about?"

Finis set a hand on his hip and leaned forward. "Unfortunately, my time for playing with you is up. These blokes will be sticking around however, feel free to play with them." Finis waved to us in farewell as he turned back around and disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

"Finis! Give me back that feather!" I screamed after him in desperation.

Van started to run towards Finis's retreating back as I moved to pick up my dropped weapon. The Twilight soldiers moved to block Van's way as he tried to get past them.

"Van! Be careful!" I grabbed the hilt of my weapon as the hunter pushed past the vampires with brute force.

I could only watch as a soldier's rapier bit deep into Van's arm. A crimson blood stain bloomed on his jacket, but Van paid it no mind as he continued running after Finis. I yelled the hunter's name again, but it was useless. It was as if Van didn't register anything in his rage except for Finis.

Delly ran ahead of the Twilight soldiers who had turned to pursue Van and blocked their way.

Delly's golden eyes flashed as he promised his kin. "My brothers...I'll take care of you. I am the successor to the throne of Nosferatu. I am prepared to give my life for those of my subjects. In the name of my father, the great King Delacroix...I shall save you!"

The young vampire moved into an aggressive stance I had seen him use frequently in our training. The vampires in Twilight uniforms shifted their focus from Van's retreating back to the threat in front of them.

I was torn between my responsibilities as I called out to Delly. "Delly, watch out!"

I stood there conflicted staring at the blade in my hand. I knew Delly was strong...but I also knew how deadly Hidden Strength could be and how strong vampires were under its influence... but...my mind circled back around to Van. Van was blind with rage and still seriously injured…

Delly seemed to sense my hesitation. "Sierra...listen closely."

The young vampire spoke to me calmly as if to coaxing me though my internal struggle. "I'll take over from here, let me deal with my people. You cannot let that man go off alone."

Delly narrowed his eyes as I moved up behind the vampires listening to him while I assessed the situation. "He is in the same state I was in before. He is so caught up in revenge that he's about to lose himself in the darkness."

I engaged the first soldier from behind and send them flying up into the air. Delly took that as a chance to further the opening and the his quick movements gave me a chance to escape.

"No matter what happens to him…"

I rushed past Delly, genuinely worried for the young vampire, but knowing that he was right...I needed to follow Van.

"You have to be his light and guild him!" Delly moved to cover me. "Just like you were for me! You need to be his guiding light!"

The vampires recovered from our attack and focused on Delly. The young vampire barely managed to avoid both rapier attacks that came at him from both sides.

"...Delly!" I stop and turned around, still hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?! Van Helsing needs you!" Delly yelled at me as he grabbed the arms of both vampires, making them halt their attacks.

"I am so sorry Delly! Please be careful! Come find us once you've won!"

Delly grinned at me while holding back both overpowered vampires. "There is no need for apologies. That man may be the target of my revenge, but he has also saved my life. I'll rejoin you at the mansion. I can't have Sisi getting lonely if I am away for too long!"

I nodded my understanding to Delly, as my resolve hardened. My chest spiked with pain reminding me the reason behind me decision. The pain was intense and it radiated outwards as I dashed off after the wounded hunter.

* * *

I chased off after Van Helsing with despair eating at my heart.

I couldn't hear or see the hunter, but following his trail was cringingly easy. The blood trail Van was recklessly leaving behind created a crimson trail that I followed with a grim, but determined heart. My heart whirled with despair and worry at the thought of the rage consumed hunter facing Finis by himself, while guilt blossomed in my subconsciousness as I abandoned the young king to take on 2 Hidden Strength vampires.

My anxiety and concern aided in quickening my steps and I picked up speed as I tracked the wounded hunter through the deserted streets.

* * *

Not long after I started tracking Van's blood trail, I found the hunter down a different alley pointing his guns at Finis with an absolutely lethal expression on his face.

The sight in front of me was overly familiar but still absolutely terrifying. I had seen it before. On the train, in the lab,and...now in a random back alley of London.

The two men just stared at one another, as if silently communicating their thoughts and emotions to the other on sheer willpower alone.

The hunter's expression slowly changed from rage to that of concern once he spotted me and his voice turned soft with amazement. "Sierra...you came after me?"

He seemed utterly astounded that I had made the decision to follow him. Swiftly the hunter gave me an order, his voice turning hard and determined. "Just stay right there. This will be over quickly."

I called out to the hunter with a concerned voice as I watched more blood drip down from the wound on his arm to the stonework below. "Van Helsing…"

Finis flicked his gaze back to me. "Hahaha...the angel returns for her feather...or perhaps its something else? Tell me Sierra, what do _you_ think of the situation we are in? Honestly now."

Finis laughed as I approached the pair with caution and concern. My chest still felt like it was on fire and I somehow knew that we were still in danger.

The boy laughed as I didn't immediately respond to him. "Hahaha, isn't he amusing? The great _Van Helsing_ just dropped everything to chase after me. Isn't his attachment to me...positively cringe-inducing?"

Van tried to silence the laughing leader. "Silence, Finis!"

The hunter stalked closer to his quarry with his guns locked onto his prey. I could almost see the tension rolling off Van's body as he looked ready to pull the trigger at any moment. Finis on the other hand, appeared to be quite calm. He didn't even show a hint of discomfort as Van advanced on him with every intent to kill.

I answered Finis honestly. "This bothers me about as much as you wearing my feathers around in your cap like some kind of sick hunting trophy."

Finis laughed at me and took the feather from his hat. "Oh this? It's the only one I kept from the lot. Would you like it back?"

My eyes flashed as Van stepped even closer to the small blond.

"That is sick." I spat at Finis as the wind picked up.

The boy just laughed in response to my discomfort and released the silver feather. We both watched as the wind took it, and the feather drifted up out of the alley. I shook in frustration as my feather drifted out of sight. I was unable to chase after it, as I felt more compelled to stay with Van then to cling to the fragments of my past and traditions.

Finis grinned at me and then at Van with a creepy smile plastered on his face as he began to laugh uncontrollably at the situation at hand. "Ahhh...hahaha…"

Van was done with Finis's games. "Be quiet Azoth!"

The boy stopped his manic laughing, but still quaked in mirth as he stared at Van. The leader's expression look genuinely confused by Van's outburst. "Azoth…? Ah, the ringleader of that series of incidents. He _does_ intrigue me...but nothing more."

My gaze quickly honed in on Finis, unsure of if he was teasing us or not. The way Finis spoke and acted...it was like he had no idea who Azoth was...but my instincts told me he knew more than he was letting on.

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on getting Van out of this situation alive. The blood on his jacket was just spreading and his eyes were reflecting the fatigue. I tried to reason with Finis. "Finis...are you not Azoth?"

Finis shrugged and smiled at me teasingly and I was unsure of what is truth and what was a lie.

"Who can say. At the very least I do consider this a favorable situation. What is about to begin should be a nice simulation for the new world I am planning."

"No…!" I gasp out loud. "You wouldn't!"

Finis's words left me cold and frozen as his eyes honed in on me. "You know why you were left alive angel, I think it is time for _you_ to come with me."

I shift closer to Van out of instinct. "No, I won't come with you. Answer the question clearly Finis! Are you Azoth?"

Van growled as I moved closer to him. "It'll be easy to prove. If I kill him and the crimes stop, it means Azoth was him and then we'll know the truth…!"

I couldn't muster a response to Van's bloodthirsty plan and Finis just looked at us exasperated. "For Heaven's sake, Van Helsing, how many times to I have to tell you to get it through your stubborn head? You can never kill me. You could fire a hundred guns, fire a million bullets, and slay me a thousand times…but you still wouldn't kill _me_."

Van roared as he shifted the grip on his guns. "I am willing to try as many times as it takes until you stay dead!"

The evil look in Finis's eyes returned to match the rage and anger in Van's. "I suppose there's no point in telling you….fine. I'll just have to make you understand."

Finis lept toward Van, who recoiled at the sudden attack. "-?!"

Van reacted to the attack and fired on instinct. His bullets were not rock salt this time and the ring from the shotgun reports indicated that this should have been the end of things but… however...not even a double shot of lead at close range seemed to slow the Twilight leader down. Finis quickly disappeared down the nearby alley as if the gunshot blast had absolutely no effect on him.

"How does that...t-that was a direct hit…" I whispered I examined Finis splattered blood trail.

Van racked his shotguns utterly enraged that his prey was escaping. The hunter started moving toward the narrow alley that Finis's blood trail highlighted. "Agh..I won't let you get away Finis!"

I froze as I heard a gentle and malicious voice coming from behind me. The voice sent goosebumps running down the entire length of my body and shortly after, I felt the prick on cold, hard, steel on my throat. "Come on, death angel. Come join me in my new world, you belong to _me_."

I could barely speak as the knife slid a thin and shallow cut across the edge of my neck. "You're not the same one…"

There was a giggle from the boy as he held me hostage at knife point.

Van spun around to see what was happening behind him. "Finis...!"

Finis laughed at the hunter's genuine surprise. "Hahaha, I knew you would be surprised. Come with me angel, and I'll teach you everything you need to know….unlock your true abilities."

Van seethed as he pulled his guns back up and took aim at Finis. "Don't start making plans so soon! I will kill you right here!"

Finis stopped laughing and looked at Van in earnest. "Really….? Think about it, Van Helsing. To shoot me, you'll have to shoot her. Would you risk killing her? Are you not attached to her? Do you suppose that _affection_ would be enough to bring her back from death? Or perhaps you would enjoy watching her scream in pain and agony as she slowly died by your hand?"

The blade danced across my skin as I felt the warm liquid pool at the base of the wound and slowly drip down my neck.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Van to even save my life."..."

The hunter took a deep breath, shuttering. "So what?"

Finis laughed at my helplessness and the hunter's cold reaction. "Poor angel, no one values your life but me. Perhaps if I hadn't carved off your wings you could have flown away from here…"

Finis grinned at Van as I stopped trying to protest. "You are quite a stubborn one, Van Helsing. You remind me of her, before I carved off her wings. She was so much more.. _obedient_ to our whims after that."

"What are you saying?!" Van raged at the boy as he moved into a better position.

Finis's blade bit deeper into my neck in response to Van moving closer. "I am quite empty you see. That is how I can tell how others are feeling so well. You _do_ care about her. Your holding yourself back right now, because you can't bring yourself to shoot the both of us."

Finis smirked as he tortured the conflicted hunter. "You don't want to find out if you have what it takes to save the angel. Hehehe...its time to make your decision, Van Helsing."

I closed my eyes, as I put my faith in Van. He had saved me so many times already, healed me, that I didn't care what happened to _me_. If my death helped the hunter meet his objectives and released him from this darkness, I was not going to stop him.

Finis's voice egged the hunter on as I settled on my path. "Will you push through your objective even if it means the end of her? Or will you relax your ideals to save the angel?"

Finis chuckled right next to my ear. "Haha….ahahaha, hahaha! This is just like that time two years go, isn't it?"

I didn't open my eyes to see what Van was doing but the tone of his voice was scathing. "...Shut up!"

Finis continued on regardless of Van's orders. "When your family was killed, what was the decision you made?"

"I said shut up!" The hunter roared as I opened my eyes knowingly.

 _So that explained it._

Finis had Van's entire family killed off...he was also alone...

I watched sadly as Van's face twisted into one of absolute rage and distress. Logic was forgotten as he pointed his guns at us.

My sorrowful eyes fell on the hunter, still not able to say anything to defend myself. "..."

The hunter winced at my sorrowful gaze as the pain in my neck grew. Finis was disliking our inability to answer his questions.

The blade embedded itself a little deeper into the side of my neck and I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying anything. "..."

Van didn't respond, but the hunter shifted with definite unease as he watched the angels silver blood start to drip more rapidly down her neck.

Finis noticed the hunter's reaction to the blood and could only laugh at Van's distress. "Hahaha, you look so scary, Van Helsing. Does this...anger you?"

Finis continued to force the knife deeper into my throat. "Listen angel, I do need you, but I don't need you _personally_. Your blood would be more than enough to suffice if you don't cooperate, however...you _are_ capable of so much more…"

I closed my eyes again and tried to think of something I could do for Van. Despite the danger and the growing pain, I thought of something and I spoke. "Van, I believe in you. Do what you must, I'll be alright."

The hunter gaped at me in amazement as Finis growled next to me. "Your both so stupid! Do you really think that you can be healed after being beheaded?!"

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.

Van's eyes widened in shock as I confessed once more. "Van, _I believe in you_. If we let Finis continue like this only more innocent people will die. We can't let him continue like this..."

The hunter's eyes wavered as he struggled with the choice before him. His expression flickered between extreme pain and blood thirsty determination."I…!"

I stared at him with complete confidence, not caring which path he chose, because I was positive he would save me one way or the other.

 _A sudden blast rocked the city and the noise rang out down the nearby alleys._

Finis and I staggered together and I felt the dagger slide down and away from my throat.

We all looked toward the direction of the blast.

Van's eyes rocked in revelation as I came to the same conclusion he did.

My eyes were huge as Van gasp out. "...That explosion came from the direction of Buckingham Palace!"

Finis laughed next to me as I gasp out. "What about the others!?"

The Twilight Leader let me pull away from him as a second blast rocked the area. I turned to lash out at him but the boy was already out of reach and making a mad dash towards another dark alley. I gripped my neck and tried to stop the bleeding, fumbling for my medical kit as Van fired at Finis's retreating back.

Van hissed in frustration."Huh?!...Tch!"

Finis's retreat was too sudden and too fast.

Van's gun's were not completely steady after the blasts and the hunter missed both of his shots.

The boy's haunting voice echoed down the alley. "-You'll likely be unable to make a decision and it will cost you everything. Again."

The delighted and sickening cheerful voice bounced down the alley as I took out a gauze pad and applied it to my wound.

"Van Helsing, I've told you this before...but I don't dislike you. You're the only one who comes at me with such _passion_. My angel, my hunter...two of my most beloved, trust that you will see me again soon!"

Van yelled his frustration at Finis escaped him one more. "Damn it!"

The hunter took off after his quarry once more and I was forced to chased after the wounded hunter again.

* * *

I just shook my head as I followed Van's blood trail to the banks of the Thames river.

"Damn it!" Van stood on the riverbank seething in absolute rage as he roared his frustration out over the water.

I stood back on the riverbank not far from him with large, sad, eyes, helpless to soothe the hunter's rage.

We could find no sign of Finis.

I wanted to help Van search but I was busy trying stanch the blood flowing from my neck.

The hunter turned back to me, his eyes conflicted and wavering.

"This isn't your fault" I reassured him as I pulled my hair out from the bandage. "He got behind-"

Van cut me off, silencing me with a tormented look. "It doesn't matter. He got away and you got hurt being pulled into this mess. This should more then prove to you that you don't belong being involved in this."

"Van…" I pleaded but I had no idea what I should tell him.

Van holstered his guns and grabbed his wounded arm.

"Let me take a look at -"

He pushed me away as I got closer to him. "Get away from me."

I lost my balance and Van grabbed my hand as I started to fall. His eyes blazed as I stared up at him. We both were a bit surprised at the current position we were in and I couldn't help myself. I reached my hand up and brushed the side of his face. "Van, its _ok_. I'm alive thanks to you."

Van growled at me and pulled me upright. "I nearly shot you, apparently you don't understand the danger your in."

I shrugged and tried to get the hunter to let me treat his wound. "It doesn't matter to me right now, let me see _that_."

Van pulled away from me with a conflicted scowl.

"Van Helsing!" I hissed at him. "You're leaving a blood trail that a blind man could follow. Stop being so stubborn and let me help you!"

Van finally seemed to realize that a significant amount of his blood had made its way onto the pavement. The sullen hunter reluctantly held out his arm, agitated. "Hurry up, I have to go."

I could only assume that the hunter meant he wanted to leave to go investigate the explosions that had occurred in the direction of Buckingham Palace. I hurried to apply a quick field dressing.

"...Thank you." I told him in relief as I pulled out supplies.

Van watched me tending to his wound feeling conflicted.

I just focused intently on my task. "...What did he mean when he said he carved off your wings? What has Finis done to you?"

My fingers slipped as I finished tying the knot on Van's bandage, as the hunter focused on me questioningly.

"...I don't know what your talking about." I looked away from him. If he only knew, if Van knew my past…

The hunter tried a different angle to get me to open up."Sierra, what is the deal with these feathers?" The hunter pulled out the golden feather I had snuck onto his person earlier. He held it between us and I wasn't sure what to tell him. Van's voice was low and lethal as I didn't say anything, and I couldn't meet his gaze.

"He...when did he….?" Van's hand started to shake with rage as he tried to understand my past.

I set my hand over top of his and pushed the feather back towards him. I felt a ghost of a smile tug on my lips at the sight of Van holding an angel feather in his hands. "Keep it. The past doesn't matter anymore."

Van grabbed me with both hands. "How can it not matter?! What happened back there? It was something important!"

I was taken back by the amount of passion Van had as he tried to get the bottom of what had just occurred. "Wha...Van…."

Something in my eyes must have triggered him, because the hunter released me as quickly as he had grabbed me.

"Whatever…" He huffed and started to walk away from me and I realized he had forced the feather back into my hand.

I stared down at the feather feeling lost. "Van... wait!"

The hunter slipped into the darkness before I could manage to catch up with him. I searched for a while, but could find no trace of the ex-twilight soldier. With a dejected sigh I went back to check on Delly.

* * *

Delly stood panting, wheezing in exertion. The by was utterly distraught at the events that had unfolded during his fight. The young vampire stared at the two bodies drenched in the moonlight before him. His voice trembled as he struggled to come to terms with what had happened.

"How...how could I have known they would die…?"

The pure blooded vampire had been able to defeat his brethren and the young king had been trying desperately to bring them back to their senses, but the two vampires had ignored his distressed pleas and fallen on their own swords. _The Hidden Strength vampires had taken their lives when they lost the match._

Delly started to cry in despair. "I couldn't save them...I am powerless…! I'm no king...how can I get revenge for my race if I can't even save a single one of them?"

A single tear fell from the young king's face as he bowed his head and closed his eyes in a silent show of respect for his fallen people. "All I can do for you now is pray. I will pray for your souls to find peace in death….Father...please give them words of thanks and praise.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled the young king out of his mourning.

Delly lifted his head and peered into the darkness to see who was approaching. "Why...why are you…?"

The young vampire gasp as his world went suddenly dark.


	50. Chapter 50: The Last Goodbye

Chapter 50: The Last Goodbye

A couple of days later...

I was laying in my bed, still wake despite the late hour. My sleepless eyes silently watch as the silver moon drenched my room in a cold unrelenting light. Outwardly I was calm, on the inside, I was fretting helplessly. I played with the soft bandages around my neck in guilt and anxiousness...

Van had not returned to the mansion since the day we had confronted Finis in the alley.

After I lost Van's trail I had went back to check on Delly.

The vampire had also gone missing.

I had discovered his two opponents on the ground, laying forgotten in the wayward alley, dead. Deeply worried after I had discovered the deceased vampires but no sign of my young charge, I had raced back to the mansion.

Luck was _somewhat_ on my side, as I found everyone had returned back home, but Van and Delly, safely.

We still had yet to locate the young vampire or the wounded hunter and our search was encountering difficulties at every corner.

The explosions we had heard that night had indeed been from Buckingham palace. None of my group had been injured in the blast and the queen had escaped again, but several VIP's and government officials had been killed in the palace bombing.

My return home hadn't been that great either...

Everyone had honed in on the blood splatters on the edges of my shirt and the bandages around my throat as soon as I got back. They immediately began bombarded me with questions. After telling them my story, the group had split up. We had searched high and low for Van and Delly, but we had found nothing. I also had another problem arise. As result of yet another near death experience, Saint had taken to showing up and checking in on me at _all_ hours. I wasn't sure if it was because the count was just overly concerned with my well being or if he was just angry with me.

I sighed and rolled over, lost in my own thoughts.

 _Would anything had been different had I stayed with Delly?_

The guilt ate at me, knowing I could have, should have, done more to protect my young charge. My thoughts turned away from Delly and focused more on the hunter I had chosen to follow...

The golden feather lay tucked away in my nightstand.

I couldn't bring myself to look at it after Van had rejected it.

I let my hand drop from my neck to my mark with a quiet sigh. Van hadn't known what he was doing by rejecting it and in truth, I _had_ forced it on him, but…

I rolled into a ball feeling helpless, depressed, conflicted, and lost all at once. The onslaught of emotions were ones I had been experiencing since they had gone missing. My distress was particularly bad at night. Because of the distress I felt, I had not been sleeping much and tonight I was barely even trying.

"Angel feathers are suppose to bring good luck…." I muttered as I sighed again and rolled over restlessly. I stroked a lock of hair that fell over my face feeling utterly miserable.

"Van..." My thoughts and feelings were wound together in a tangled mess that had me whispering the hunter's name without thinking.

Just thinking about Van made me want to run to him and run away from him, at the same time.

 _I had been a burden to him once again_...I buried my head into my arms.

"Really….can I not save you? Is there _nothing_ I can do for you?" I whispered my self doubts into the empty bedroom.

"Van Helsing…" I felt the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as the futility of the whole situation overwhelmed me...

 _Van didn't want me around, he didn't want me involved_ …

I lost myself to my spiraling depression when my ears picked up on a light tapping sound.

It took me a second to register something had happened. By that time, a second tapping sound occurred and I was able to hone in on the sound.

 _The tapping was coming from outside my bedroom window._

I picked my head up as a third pebble tapped on my window. "Wha...?"

I crawled out of bed and peered down into the courtyard to see shadowed figure standing outside with a handful of pebbles in his hand.

I yanked open the window and whispered his name. "Van…?!"

The hunter must have read my lips because he nodded and gestured for me to come down. I blinked and looked around the yard questioningly. I pulled my head back inside and hurried to grab my jacket off the peg. I tugged it on as I went back to the window and thought about jumping. I watched in nervousness as Van moved under my window and I thought better of it.

I mouthed down to him. "I'll be down in a second."

I moved silently as I could through the house and went out the back door.

The moonlit lawn looked beautiful in the night, but its beauty was all lost on me as my eyes locked onto Van's silhouette.

"Van…" I stopped some distance from the hunter and uttered his name in relief.

Van closed the distance between us as he answered my call. "Yes…"

The hunter realized I was assessing him as he approached, and he just shook his head in disappointment. "As you can see I am in one piece."

I couldn't help but stare at him accusingly as I wondered. "But what about your wounds?" Van furrowed his brow as if annoyed by my concern. "I have been worried…we all have been..."

The hunter folded his arms as I couldn't stop rambling. "...There you go again. How many times do I need to tell you that you don't need to worry about me?"

I raised my eyebrows accusingly at him. "You spent two days last week completely unconscious with severe injuries that I _helped_ treat, and you're telling me _not_ to worry?!"

Van's face looked extremely annoyed by my logic and the hunter seemed to want to turn the attention away from himself. "What about you? How are you?"

My hands slowly drifted to my neck as I looked up to Van, instinctively knowing what he was implying. The hunter appeared to be in a sour mood, but I couldn't help but be happy to see him. "I am alright, my cuts are mostly healed. I just don't want the others to worry about it too much..."

The hunter honed in n the key word in my sentence. "Hmph _mostly_ …let me see."

I was taken back by Van's request, but I didn't see much of a reason to hide it from him.

"I am just glad your safe…" I muttered to him as I unwound some of the bandages around my neck.

Van reached out a hand and gently angled my head back in order to see the progress my wounds were making. Something in his eyes lessened, perhaps it was in relief. The hunter let go of my head and took a step back away from me. "Have you found any clues leading to Delacroix II?"

My eyes started to well up with tears as I thought about the situation we had been facing. "No! We haven't found anything Van! If only I had stayed with him…"

Several tears dropped from my face in guilt.

Van shook his head at me. "Thk...Do you think anything would have turned out differently? You would have just gotten in his way."

I puffed up at his accusation. "Do you really think that? Am I just a burden to _everyone,_ Van Helsing? D-Delly is just a kid and I left him all alone…" My anger quickly faded back to tears as my guilt overwhelmed me.

Van sighed as the angel's tears returned. "I am just as responsible for dragging him into all this unnecessary trouble."

I shook my head as the moonlight caught my tears. The droplets sparkled faintly as they fell to the ground. "No, that can't be true….we...we just need to find Delly…if we work together…"

I sniffed as the hunter scowled at me.

"No, this is where it ends." Van cut me off before I could finish my sentence and he gave me a serious and foreboding look.

I hiccuped at the ferocity and determination in the hunter's gaze and I drew my arm across my eyes in order to push the tears out of the way. "...What?"

Van's gaze pierced mine. "-I'm here now to bid you farewell."

It took me a second for Van's words to completely register, but before I could start a counterargument the hunter was speaking again. "I was careless. You're all too weak and fragile. I shouldn't have taken you with me. I ended up dragging everyone into this mess."

The hunter's eyes hardened and it seemed like he was genuinely trying to say goodbye. "I've been under your care for some time now...and I'd be lying if I said there wasn't any attachment, but that's the same reason why I must leave now."

My mouth went paper dry and I couldn't even think about forming words to persuade Van to stay. The hunter watched me intently as I tried to gather my thoughts and express my feelings. My emotion's flickered to between rage, hurt, and sadness with an intensity and speed that made it hard to figure out what I should say next.

Van watched the expressions flicker across Sierra's face and was careful to let none of his own show. "I am going down a path of no return. You all do not need to accompany me, not when this isn't any of your business."

I realized I had made a big mistake about not telling Van what Finis had done to me in the past. Words finally came to me as Van shut his eyes, not wanting to hear my protests. "You're wrong Van Helsing, it is my business! Finis killed my entire clan in cold blood _and_ he carved my wings off right off my back while I watched! I don't know how much more _personal_ it can get!"

I stamped my foot in frustration as Van's expression didn't even flicker.

The hunter didn't bother to brush away my argument. He simply stood before me in silence, letting my anger run its course. His sad eyes silenced me more effectively than any number of orders or speeches could have.

"...You have ever right to be angry, and I can't fault you for that, but the circumstances have changed and you should now realize that you're no match for him. Let me handle it, I will kill the boy as many times as I need to, to ensure he stays dead."

"I don't want you to handle this at all! This hate and rage needs to stop somewhere, so let it start with me!" I pleaded with him as Van's eyes just met mine with a cold unforgiving gaze. "I don't want Finis to suffer because of what he did to me. I don't want anyone to suffer! ...Please…just let it stop…"

Van didn't say anything to me, and I realized no matter what I said to him, the hunter was going to leave me.

I poured my heart out to Van, but the broken, helpless, empty feeling in my chest just continued to spread."...Why...why can you just let this go? What is so wrong with living a happy life?"

The tears started to fall down my face unbidden as I could no longer contain my pain and heartbreak.

Van's reply was soft. "I can't do that. You wouldn't understand...this dark emotion that lies within me-"

I cut him off, desperate and frustrated by how he was treating me. "You're right, I don't understand you at all! I have been to war, I have taken lives and I have watched my brothers and sisters die in my arms when I couldn't save them! I don't know why you keep searching for that kind of bloodshed, I just don't!"

More of my tears fell onto the walkway. "I know you only joined this group to get your revenge on Finis….but...why...why is this path always laced with blood? Why must I always lose the people I care about." I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed. " _Why do I have to care_!"

My mark thundered in my chest and my breathing hitched.

Van sighed as he tried to find words. "..."

I moved one hand down from my face and onto my mark, gripping it with an intensity that was beginning to feel like I was on fire.

"...Two years ago, there was a slaughter that we now call the Vampire War." Van's voice was soft, as his words seemed to hold the weight of the world. The hunter stared off into the distant sky, as if recalling something from decades ago, not merely two years ago. "It wasn't a proper war...it was just a brutal, one-sided killing."

My chest flared and I gave up on trying to contain it. I whimpered slightly, as I slid my hand into my shirt and dug my fingers into my chest.

Van continued looked into the distance not quite registering the pain he was inflicting and continued on. "At the time, I was a member of Twilight. As an undercover agent, I infiltrated the vampire's society to destroy them from within. In the beginning, I had no doubts. I simply thought of them as enemies, rabid animals to be disposed off. However, as my mission forced me to live among them for longer periods, I began to experience their culture and way of life. I began to question my orders and the necessity of the war itself. I realized I was being mislead. I discovered that vampires didn't pose any threat to humans. I reported my findings and facts back to military leadership, and based on my experiences, I advised them against fighting in the pointless war."

The hunter turned his gaze back to the angel in front of him. Sierra had finally stopped crying and was grasping her chest with a pained expression. Van looked concerned as he noticed the faint light from her angel mark flickered in and out of her open jacket, the harsh blue light flickered and pulsed with a purplish hue. The hunter narrowed his eyes on the light as the angel's breaths came out in short pants. "I told them that the vampires were innocent people who only sought peace and respect."

Van reached out as the angel's face contorted in pain. The soldier didn't want to continue his tale, but he felt it necessary to get her to understand. "I couldn't agree with leadership's decision, and I fully intended to abandon my duties and flee. However…"

I panted laboriously knowing what had forced Van to stay and fight. "They took your family hostage."

The hunter nodded gravely and pushed a lock of hair off my shoulder. "Finis's condition for keeping my family alive was for me to continue with the war...killing vampires."

I stood there as the hunter's confession rolled over me. I was engrossed in his tale and offered no resistance as Van pulled back the edge of my jacket to reveal an fractured cross glossed over with red as the infected webbing spiked out in all directions.

The hunter gritted his teeth but continued. "I was torn until the very end...but my family was important to me. My mother and younger brother, whom I had left behind in my hometown, were more precious to me than anything…!"

Van's anger was painful and intense and just listening to him relate his past was heartrending to me in an extreme way. My mark pulsed and a fracture split further out outward.

"That's why...that's why I went through with my mission. I went among the vampires once again, pretending to be a lost traveler...and I killed them all. I killed them all...those kind-hearted people who were so accepting of me, even though I was human, a different race…It wasn't just one or two….I ended hundreds of innocent lives!" Van's voice broke as he confessed his crimes to me and the mark on my chest flared with a dizzying fractured light.

"Gnnn…" I tried to silence my pain, but a small sound escaped me.

Van looked down at the angel with dead eyes. The solider knew that he was the cause of her pain, but he desperately wanted her to understand and to get his point across. "When everything was over, the boy….Finis had altered the arrangement. He ordered to have my entire family killed."

The hunter was somewhat calm as he said this while his eyes still focused on the red marks that interlaced with the navy blue cross, turning it a spiking purple.

Van took a deep breath and slowly and quietly released it. "...So know you know why I seek revenge on Finis."

The hunter wasn't sure what compelled him, but he let his glove trail down Sierra's jacket and down onto the angry flesh just above her heart. The hunter watched the angel's wide eyes as she allowed him to trail his gloved hand gently across the angry mark. The mark responded to his touch instantly as the fractures flared out a painful crimson red.

"I will settle my score with him no matter what. I will avenge my mother and brother, and most of all-" Van withdrew his hand seeing the red light flare.

I felt the pain in my chest receded slightly from just the hunter's slight touch.

"I will make him pay for all the anger and regret I feel….with his life."

I felt Van's anger, like a deep seeded black flame that consumed him. The hunter's eyes held dead and hopeless look with only a passion for killing and death. The intensely of heat in his gaze terrified me and I reached out my hand to him.

I took Van's hand in mine. "I think I understand. I don't agree with it, but…"

Van's hand shook under mine with a rage he could barely contain. "...This is why your words don't reach me."

I looked down at the mark in wincing as I thought about Van's story. The red fractures spiked and sent lancing pain all over my chest. Van has been trapped in this nightmare, this darkness for so long...that he needed a light to guide him…. _but what could I do for him_? _How could I help_?

The hunter pulled away from me and let my jacket fall back in place.

My hand suddenly felt really cold and I could only guess with an uneasy apprehension about what he was going to do next.

"You are not necessary for the path I am taking." With those final words, the hunter turned his back to me.

I looked down at my hand and then at Van's retreating form, and realizing that the hunter really did mean to leave me after telling me his story.

 _That the hunter didn't plan on coming back alive._

My fear for his life overwrote any pain and helplessness I was dealing with and I hurried after the soldier.

I approached Van before he could turn around or stop me. With a recklessness born of desperation I twined my arms around him tenderly. "Fine! It's fine if you want to get your revenge, I won't stop you. But please Van, take me with you."

The hunter froze as the angel's arms twined around his torso and held him in place. Van gritted his teeth and growled. "Don't be foolish. You have your own problems to deal with. You need to focus on rebuild your clan, finding Phosphorus."

"None of that matters to me! I just want to be with you..." I held him closer and buried my face into his back. The shotgun strapped to his back stopped me from getting closer, as if telling me that he was still a world apart.

Van's voice is harsh and condescending as I tried to get him to listen. "Are you just stupid? I am hurting you and here you are, still following me. Are your prepared to go back into a battlefield next to me, knowing that we both might die? Are you prepared to take the lives of the soldiers that will oppose me?"

I could feel the heavy bandages under Van's clothes and I took a ragged breath.

Van was headed to a place where he knew that there was a very good chance that he would lose his own life. I was so conflicted and torn between what I _should_ do and what I was _willing_ to do. I didn't want to take another life, but I knew that if it was for Van, I would very well be turned into the very thing Finis desired for me.

The thought of turning into a true Angel of Death made me loosen my grip in hesitation.

Van pulled away from me as my grip slackened. The hunter turned back to face me. "...Good. Everyone here has a lifestyle suited to them. There is no need for you to force yourself. You are free to take your own path in life."

The hunter's voice was unexpectedly warm and kind. As if to say they will be his last.

Van gave me a heartbreaking smile. "However...I do need to thank you. The days I spent with you and Lupin here in this mansion were filled with warmth...and although I'm not one to settle down, there were times when I wished I could continue living that way."

I took a step away from him, shaking my head. Denying his words.

Van's continued talking as the hunter's soft smile didn't reach the heartbreak in his eyes. "But this is all the more reason…"

I trembled as the night breeze past by us.

"I need to put an end to it all, before the day comes when...when those warm days become more important to me then my revenge."

"Van…"

The hunter cut my plea off once more. "But it was fun while it lasted. Thank you."

Van's smile was fragile and fleeting as he confessed that he had enjoyed his stay with us.

More than the happiness of hearing that the hunter had enjoyed the time he spent with us, or the joy of being thanked...I am greatly distraught by Van's smile. The inevitable truth that the hunter was going to leave regardless of what I did...the upsetting knowledge that he considered me a burden... and that fact he didn't need me, made me I feel like I was drowning.

"Good-bye, Sierra. Those words might be overused by now, but...I am glad to have meet you." Van started walking away from me once more and I couldn't stop myself.

I raced after the hunter and got in front of him to head him off. My eyes flashed as I dared to try to stop him. "Van...if any of that is remotely true, if anything you said back there has any meaning at all, I want you to prove it."

Van's eyes flashed in response to my challenge. "How would I do that?"

I stepped in front of him, my nerves singing. "I remember in that battle with Neutote, and I have a good hunch of how you saved me from Jack. If anything you said back there has any meaning to it at all, I want you to _kiss_ me now."

The hunter froze, trying to calculate what the angel was planning and what was going through her head. "And what if I don't? What if it was all a lie?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in frustration. "If it was all a lie, both you and I wouldn't be hurting so much right now. I just want you to kiss me and tell me that it doesn't matter to you and you feel nothing at all between us."

The frustrated hunter closed the distance between us with a startling ferocity and his arms where around me before I could register it. Van's cold eyes were inches from mine as he forced my head up to meet his.

"Is that really all it will take? For me to tell you that you mean nothing? If I do will you leave me alone?"

The hunter's cold eyes searched the angel's expression for some kind of hint, but he wasn't finding it as the angel's eyes sparked with silver. Van growled and pressed his lips to Sierra's with all the desperation and longing he had been holding back. The angel's lips parted for his greedily and the hunter found himself starting to lose control of the situation once again..

The hunter yanked himself back, away from the angel before the situation got any worse.

"You mean nothing to me and this means nothing." The hunter growled as he released her, his menacing eyes glaring into hers.

* * *

I felt Van's lips on mine and then they were gone. The sudden sense of relief that flooded my body only succeed in confirming what I already knew.

"You mean nothing to me and this means nothing." The hunter growled to me as he released me.

The wind blew my hair in front of my face as it changed directions and the clouds started to blow in as I just stood there unable to say anything as the hunter walked away into the night.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Popcorn anyone? I feel the need for some as this mess continues to unfold. I am not sure if I want it to throw or to eat though...

Anyway thank you for staying with me! I hope you are enjoying the story and watching it progress...and I hope your waiting as anxiously as I am for this Tsundere to admit his feelings! (Well to be fair, I think its pretty obvious to both of them that they have feelings for one another... Van's just in utter denial that he deserves happiness...)

Ah well...I thought it was super cute that Van was throwing pebbles at her window...Delly is still on a hiatus...I wonder what happened to him...Van's hellbent on taking off again...and Sierra's just standing there in absolute shock that Van had the nerve...(Hahah...I totally felt the need for a last goodbye kiss...)

Sierra's angel mark: She's starting to picking up when Van's hurting or in danger. As she grows more attached to him the worse it gets and the more she can pick up on. Van is basically trying to break that connection here and force her to move on away from him. Sierra, as a last ditch effort, tries to make him realize...realize things...

Ah well...you're going to be stewing on this cliff hanger for a bit. Coming up are some chapter/s devoted to Van himself, so its gonna take a bit to figure out how Sierra reacts... Please check back in soon! I hope you are enjoying this slow burn! ^_-


	51. Chapter 51: Bleeding History

Chapter 51: Bleeding History

Aleister was waiting patiently outside the main gates for the hunter to finish his business at the mansion.

The older man raised his eyebrow in question while he leaned against his automobile waiting as the sullen hunter approached him with a glare that sent most men running.

"...Are you sure this is what you want?"

Van approached his comrade and answered in a low voice. "Yes. This is how it should be."

Aleister shook his head exasperated by the younger male. "Doesn't she love you? And you, her?"

Van answered his comrade quickly, squashing his thoughts. "...You're imagining things. I merely removed something that was superfluous."

Aleister opened the door to his car and got into it as Van made his way around to the other side. "Very well. If that is your decision, I'll support it."

Van got into the passenger's side. ""Let's go. Before Finis disappears again."

Aleister shrugged and started the steam engine. The older man shifted gears and the car propelled itself down the road. Aleister focused on driving while he briefed Van. "Finis has now returned to St. Paul's Cathedral, where Twilight's headquarters are."

Van looked at the driver concerned. "The Cathedral? Is the source you got this information from reliable?"

Aleister hung a left and headed towards their destination. "I'd swear it on my life. Finis and his Twilight rebels attacked the cathedral."

Van couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "He _attacked_ you?"

Aleister's grim face stared straight ahead as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Yes...thanks to that, the remaining members of Twilight have been wiped out. I have been unable to contact any survivors."

Van's blue-violet eyes flashed dangerously. "Is there anything at the cathedral that Finis would go to such great lengths to obtain?"

Aleister was unsure how to answer Van's question. "It is said that Isaac obtained the location by bargaining directly with Queen Victoria during the rebuilding of London. The Cathedral may hold many secrets that we are not aware of yet."

"Could it be...the secret of his immortality is in that place because it is so close to _him_?"

Aleister nodded, having reached the same conclusion as Van some time prior. "The best places to hide something are where nobody can find them."

Van looked out the other side of the moving vehicle. The scenery passed under his intense glare. The city lights glisten beyond the curves of the hills.

Steel London...

The city's remodeling had been started by Isaac Beckford and had been finished by Finis. However even though the major construction had been completed the city was still growing... the lives and emotions of London's citizens intertwined and unraveled in these very city streets. Steel London was a hard and relentless city...the hunter thought back into his past. He had first came to this city several years ago. Tonight though...tonight he would put an end to his connection to this hateful place.

Van turned his vision up to the moon and reflected. The hunter took his remaining time to gather his thoughts and emotions in order to prepare for what was about to happen...

* * *

Five years ago...

"So this is London...Amazing!" The first thing a much younger Van's eyes registered upon leaving his carriage was the beautiful nightscape of the newly completed Steel London.

With Queen Victoria's declaration of a new era of invention and military expansion, the military was enlisting in record numbers. After losing his father, Abraham had decided to join the army in order to support his bedridden mother and younger brother. The younger man had came to London looking for work, and found it after a short field test by impressing a section commander of the special operations team, Twilight.

The young Abraham Van Helsing had displayed extraordinary talent and aptitude during his enlistment examinations and squad leader Aleister was the first to recognize his abilities and potential. The squad leader quickly set in motion the requirements to obtain the newly enlisted soldier into his unit, despite the backlash from other officers that Twilight should only be filled with the best of the best, with the brightest and most distinguished careers. Aleister laughed at the false assumptions that the other officers tried to force on him with the statement that careers were not everything and that raw skill mattered more.

An unhappy Van was plucked from his military examinations halfway through and the young soldier had no idea why he was being separated from the rest of his group. He nervously followed the directions from the drill Sargent, wondering what he had done wrong.

Van knocked on the instructed door contemplating what he would do now for a job.

The door swung open as the new recruit jumped to attention. "Excuse me! Section Commander Jimmy Aleister, sir?!"

Aleister smiled faintly as his newest recruit greeted him in a high pitched voice. "Ah, you must be Abraham Van Helsing. I know you just got here, but let me ask you a question: do you know where you are?"

Van glanced around trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. "I...I'm sorry. I have no idea. Forgive my ignorance, sir!"

Aleister laughed in earnest at the young soldier's reaction to his question. "Haha, that is understandable. The true role of this place is know only to a select few in this nation. Publicly, St. Paul's Cathedral has been closed following an accident during London's reconstruction. In reality, though, its true identity is the headquarters of Twilight. Britain's secret intelligence service."

Van felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. "Intelligence service…? Er….I believed I was taking the entrance examination for the army, sir."

Aleister shrugged off Van's growing concerns. "That is no problem. Twilight is part of the British armed forces. It's an independent organization under the direct command of the Military Technology Adviser Finis Beckford, but we _do_ share the same goals." Aleister scribbled his name on a couple of papers in front of him while Van stood at ridged attention. "We are but a different sword, wielded for the creation of peace and tranquility throughout Britain. In that regard, we are no different from the army."

"A sword...for peace and tranquility...I think that is a great cause! Sir!"

Aleister laughed at Van's sudden outburst. "Hahaha...by the way Mr. Van Helsing, what is it that motivates a capable young man such as yourself to enlist in the armed forces?"

Van restlessly answered, wishing that he had a more noble answer. "W-well...I'm embarrassed to admit it, but it's to make money to support my family."

Aleister felt a slow smile tugging at his lips. "I see...I see. I appreciate your honesty. It is nothing to be shamed of." Aliester stroked his beard as the young man in front of him fidgeted and continued. "As of today, you're a member of Twilight. I'll see that you're taken care of."

Van wasn't sure what Aleister's statement meant for him. "Ye-...wait what? What...does that…?"

Aleister got up from behind his desk and made his way over to his newest recruit. "You're already an official civilian employee and you need no longer fret about providing for your family. A Twilight agent receives a far greater salary than your average military soldier."

Van couldn't believe his good luck and he wasn't sure what to say to the commander in front of him. "Th-thank you…! Sir!"

That day marked the start of Van and Aleister's relationship...

Aleister himself was an excellent soldier and a very skilled agent in his own right...but more than anything in the intelligence agency, he was regarded most highly as an educator. A teacher in ever sense of the word, and the gentleman even managed to teach courses at a nearby university while holding a very popular and demanding position within Twilight.

For the first six months within his new unit, Van was thoroughly training by Aleister. Thanks to Aleister's rigorous and demanding training, Van quickly rose on the list of top performers within Twilight's ranks.

* * *

However...Aleister managed to outmaneuver Van at every turn.

The young soldier stared angrily at a wooden knife that Aleister was holding to his neck as part of a mock battle. They were training and Van was quickly becoming exasperated as he lost time and time again.

"Guh...again?! Why can't I ever defeat you…?!"

Aleister laughed at his young pupil's frustration. "Haha...there's no simple answer. Your battle sensibilities are so exceptional, but you rely on instinct every time and never on your head."

The squad leader lowered the knife with a sizable grin. "As a battle's scope widens, intellect because essential to victory. You probably won't be of any real use in an actual battle yet."

Van protested the older man's assessment of his capabilities. "Th-that's not true! I swear I can be useful!"

Aleister put the wooden knife away and the pair started to head back inside. "Haha...I do like that you are so spirited however...you really should stop speaking so stiffly to me. Let's try to be a little more frank with each other."

"I..no sir! I don't want to mean any disrespect to you!"

Aleister just shook his head. "You are a stubborn one."

Exchanges like that training session happen frequently and continued to do so for the remainder of Van's introductory training.

* * *

At the same time the young soldier had taken to writing home on occasion, relating his experiences to both his mother and brother in the countryside.

 _"How are you both?_

 _Don't worry about me. My training is progressing thanks to my new connections, and I am sorry, but I can't tell you where I am at for certain reasons. However, I trust that the money has begun to arrive._

 _Mother, you need to make sure to eat well. Make sure you eat lots of healthy foods. I believe your body will naturally start to get better with better nutrition._

 _By the way, the commander at the post I have been stationed at has a very interesting background. Aside from his military duties, it seems he is also a university professor._

 _Lately, he found out about my limited schooling and started looking over my studies saying I can do better. I have decided to call him "professor", but he says he doesn't appreciate it. He always tells me it sounds too formal and stiff._

 _I am glad I made up my mind to come out to London. I'll come home the next time I can get a long leave. I am already looking forward to seeing you both."_

* * *

Then not long after Van Helsing had completed his training...

He experienced his first real battle. It is probably one of the worst battles that a new soldier could experience...

"Van Helsing! Stay alert, or you'll die!" One of his squad members yelled at the new soldier in a panic as they pushed him past and shot at the approaching threat. Van continued to run down the back alley. He gasp for air as the rest of his teammates stopped and looked around uneasiliy.

Twilight was in the midst of a pitched fight in a corner of the poorer district of London. For the first time, Van Helsing was pitied against an opponent who did not succumb to his superior fighting prowess.

The enemies are soldiers who have been part of an experiment called "Hidden Strength". The men they were hunting had lost their minds and their sanity, leaving behind only a hunger to kill. If they got into the city properly, the death troll was expected to be tremendous. The mission to hunt down and kill the "Hidden Strength" soldiers before they dispersed into the city had been assigned to Aleister's platoon.

 _However….the tables had turned._

The platoon had been chasing the Hidden Strength soldiers into complicated back alleys. However, once cornered, the altered men turned and began attacking the squads with brutal ferocity. Everyone had underestimated the power of the mutated soldiers and the immense potential of the human's latent powers.

The Hidden Strength soldiers felt no pain when shot and they tore people to pieces with an overwhelming violence. Their powers made them almost inhuman. Van's squad was defeated one after another, and before they knew it, the only survivors in the entire platoon where Aleister and Van.

The two watched over one another in growing desperation as they ran deeper and deeper into the warren of back alleys. Both men where eventually cornered and surrounded, trapped in the narrow alleyway with no way out. As if instinctively aware that victory was certain, the experimental soldiers advanced on the pair slowly.

"So this is the end…" Van hissed under his breath as he looked around desperately for an opportunity to escape.

There was nowhere to run and neither of them had much strength left. Had they been fighting normal humans, Van was fairly sure they would have been able to fight their way through and eventually escape, however they were up against monsters who far suppressed human abilities. However, they were surrounded. There was no chance that they could win, no matter how hard they fought.

Van quickly proposed his only solution. "Professor, run! I'll act as a decoy and draw them off!"

Aleister repelled another attack and scowled at his underling. "Hmph... so you're just going to give up and let them shred you to pieces, eh? Where has your usual air of confidence gone?"

"But…professor! There's nothing more we can do!"

Aleister fumbled for something deep within his coat pockets. "The death of a soldier is not a tragedy. Anyone who goes into battle should be prepared for death...however…"

Aleister fired off a flare that exploded a deep red signal into the night sky. The monsters they were fighting paid no heed to it as the alley became drenched in a malevolent red light.

Aleister fought off another attack, covering Van's back. "But it is a tragedy for a civilian to die as a result of battle. We soldiers must put our lives on the line to stop these beasts."

Van watched the area turn into a shade of red and realized his mentor needed help. Van shot into the crowd and turned to help him."What was that?! Do you still think they can be defeated? Even when things are this bad?"

Aleister shook his head and gave Van a soft smile. "I promise you one thing, Abraham. If we both make it out of here alive…there will be no more calling me 'professor.' No more being stiff and polite. We'll address each other as friends and equals."

Van couldn't believe Aleister was caught up on a detail like that when they were fighting for their lives. "Now is hardly the time for _this_!"

Aleister just laughed at Van's growing panic. "Haha...I told you that before, didn't I?"

Aleister took another device from his pocket and sighed. The leader pressed a red button and in the next moment-

 _Explosions took out the entire district._

Before fading to into unconsciousness Van heard Aleister say. "I want to be on familiar terms with you Abraham. Especially a capable youth like yourself, with a bright future ahead of you..."

The resulting explosions blew the buildings and Hidden Strength soldiers to pieces. Aside from Jack Blackman, the one that got away.

* * *

Aleister had already set events in motion in case of emergencies, where his entire squad but his new recruit, had received detonators and instructions on how to use them. The leader had purposefully left his newest recruit of out the loop, out of fear of giving him additional instructions during his first battle, citing that giving newcomers unfamiliar and important tasks only reduced their chance of surviving the encounter.

Aleister had told all this to Van after the young soldier had woken up in the hospital wing.

Van could barely remember the past events after the explosion. He did vaguely recall someone carrying him out of the rubble, but as he looked at his mentor, the young soldier noticed he wasn't in much better shape then himself. Van could also vaguely recalled other sounds, sounds of panicked yelling and the sound of...wings...? Van couldn't place exactly what had happened..but at any rate, from that day forward Van Helsing stopped being overly polite to Aleister.

In that way Aleister became a true comrade to Van.

* * *

Following the battle and his recuperation, Van's abilities only continued to grow under Aleister's consistent guidance. In only a year, Van far surpassed any other member of Twilight...and in terms of raw power, Van's capabilities exceeded even Aleister's.

It was uncertain of when the pair had officially teamed up, but the pair established an efficient battle tactic where in Aleister devised the strategy and Van executed it. With their battle experience and team cooperation only growing, they become known as the best and strongest team within Twilight. As the tales of their success only continued to grow, the pair continued to find themselves placed on more and more difficult missions.

* * *

Then...fate began to run its course...two years prior...

The "Subrace Genocides" were at their peak and the vampire race was caught in its cross-hairs. The vampires put up more resistance then the other races, and the silent purge became an all out war, known as the "Vampire War."

Van Helsing was given the most important duty in the campaign, in a underhanded attempt to end the war quickly, the solider was assigned the unpleasant task of assassinating the king of all vampires...

* * *

A bright eyed young boy with blond hair and golden eyes trotted after Van, who was sore but in the middle of a training high. The young boy exclaimed excitedly to Van as the pair headed inside. "You're amazing! You're so strong for a human!"

Van looked down at the young boy fondly, having come to enjoy his time spent at the castle. He patted the vampire prince's head with a smile. "That's not true. I'm no match for your father. He wasn't even using his full strength."

Delacroix II beamed up with bright eyes at the strange human before him. "Of course not! He's the strongest warrior out of all of us vampires!"

The undercover soldier had managed to integrate himself within the vampire society and secure a position that allowed him to interact with royalty. The vampires placed great importance on fighting abilities, and readily welcomed Van into their culture as a highly renowned guest. Upon learning of his arrival, Van had been required to display his strength and fighting abilities to spectators and fighters alike. The younger Twilight operative had manged to win the vampire's approval and earn their respect within only a few battles. In this way, Van had earned the rights to move freely among through their society without too many hindrances or limitations.

Little did the vampires know that they were welcoming a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Van's current assignment was just to spy on the vampires and report on the fortress defenses, and when the time came, he was to secure the entrance for the approaching military units. On that particular day, the young Twilight operative had found himself engaged in a mock battle with the vampire king Delacroix, upon the kings instant request. The soldier had been at a great disadvantage, as he was more capable when he was wielding a gun then a sword...but Van was pretty sure even if he had possessed a firearm, that the vampire king would have still been a challenging opponent.

The young prince tagged along after the tired soldier as he came of the training high. The pair walked back toward the mansion, the young price bouncing along besides him. "But honestly, I think you're just about as strong as Master Neuntote! Oh, oh! Master Neutote is my teacher! I think he is super strong as well!"

Van chuckled as the young vampire put his hands behind his head and leaned back carefree. "I see. If he is considered strong among vampires, there's no way a human like myself could ever hope to defeat him in battle."

The prince just kicked his feet out as the idea struck him. "Hmm...I still think you're about the same. I know! Why don't you teach me how to fight! I want to secretly become stronger and surprise everyone!"

Van shook his head at the prince's raw enthusiasm. "...I'll think about it."

Delacroix II looked up at him with beaming eyes full of admiration. "Promise! It's a promise, all right?"

Van felt something stir deep down in him and he answered the prince fondly. "Fine, I promise."

* * *

However, Van's promise was never to be fulfilled. That night, once the soldier had collected enough information to complete his assigned duties-

Van had been forced to return to London in order to report his findings back to Aleister, who was still his superior and squad leader. Aleister listened to Van's report of the vampires and their society with evident interest. "I see...I never knew."

The soldier completed his report and stood back waiting to see how his superior would respond. "The vampires were never the threat that was suggested. The government is going around saying that the vampires have been attacking human villages, but I can find no trace of any such attacks. This must be a mistake. A war is about to begin, but its based on such a significant misunderstanding. It has to be stopped before it gets out of hand and destroys both of our races." Van hesitated and added to his recommendations to his verbal report. "And..I...I can't see them as people who deserve such destruction."

Aleister watched his subordinate carefully and took his recommendations is stride with the paperwork in front of him. "I see...and I understand. I shall try to talk to Finis about such...concern. If all goes well, he may be able to advise Queen Victoria about this. Can you include your reasoning within your written report?"

Van's expression relaxed and he looked relieved to hear this news. "Would you really do that? Thank you so much, Jimmy!"

Aleister waved off Van's gratitude. "There is no need to thank me. I sensed something was off about this war as well. Your experiences and knowledge will be an excellent opportunity to argue against it."

Van gathered the papers back up in front of him. "I won't waste any more time then. I'll amend my report and give it to you first thing tomorrow."

The soldier stood up to leave, thinking.

The vampires were a truly peaceful race. It was true their abilities were terrifying, but it didn't appear to him that the vampires had any plans to overtake humanity at all….and the young soldier couldn't bring himself to betray the trust of those who had so warmly welcomed him into their home. Van's hand turned the door handle as he went to exit the room, and the was shocked to see the head of Twilight's boyish face grinned back at him from the other side of the doorway.

Van's heart hammered as the solider swiftly moved to the side to make way for Finis, as the leader entered the room. "-There is no need to put that report together. I heard what you had to say."

Aleister dropped to one knee at the sight of the second most powerful voice in all of Britain and Van hurried to do the same.

Finis continued speaking as the men around him knelt before his power. "But you see, we need this war to keep moving." Finis stopped in front of Van and the soldier could scarcely breathe for fear. "What did you say your name was…?"

Van tried to respond but he was all tongue tied. "Sir...A-Abraham Van Helsing, sir."

"Well then, Van Helsing. I'll have you tell us everything you know during the strategy meeting later tonight."

The young soldier felt like cold water had been dumped over him as his leader ordered him to confess what he knew. _Orders within Twilight were absolute...if they commanded him to die, then Van had to die...but…_

"I...can't." Van spoke his mind just that once.

Fins was surprised by the young recruits protest. "Oh…? And why is that?"

Van had to answer, in an attempt to try to persuade his superiors. "These people have done nothing wrong. I..I don't believe there is anything that justifies this war."

Finis toyed with a silver feather he had pinned in his hat as he took a shine to the nervous man kneeling before him. "Hah….you're quite amusing, Van Helsing. No war on this earth has ever had a _justifiable_ reason."

Finis took the feather out of his hat and played with it. "The same goes for now. Britain merely wants an opponent to demonstrate our power to the other nations of Europe. We merely need someone that the other counties wont get fired up about when we attacked them again, that's all. _We don't want to repeat the last one_..."

Van didn't understand everything his leader was saying but he knew enough to realize that the vampires were in trouble. "What...then..what about the incident that supposedly sparked all the anti-vampire sentiment? The attack on the human village?"

Finis just shook his head sadly at the genuine and pure recruit's protests. "Haha, of course the village was attacked! But...as to who carried that out...well that's something you're not classified to know."

Van's hands balled into fists as he came to realize who was responsible for the war. "No...no is the...government behind this?!"

He shot a glance at Aleister who just gave him sad knowing eyes.

"Haha, I conveniently...forget. However you would do well to remember that to save this country, _some_ sacrifices are necessary. Queen Victoria has already consented once, this second time is no different. Now, come, I would like you to share with us the secrets of the vampires fortress." Finis offered his hand down to Van trembled.

"...I-I can't."

Finis smiled evilly and looked to the other man in the room. "Hmmm...that is too bad. Aleister, perhaps he'll listen to you, as you are his direct superior?"

Aleister answered the leader of Twilight with a heavy voice. "...I am sorry, sir, but I can't abide by your words either. It's true that Twilight takes any and all measures necessary to fulfill our objectives...but we are not savages who murder innocent civilians without cause….I object to this war as well."

Finis's smile faded as the two men kneeling before him protested his ruling. "...Aleister, considering your achievements up to this point, I am going do you a favor just this once and pretend that I didn't hear that. Use some common sense. The words of a single green recruit will never affect the bigger picture."

Van looked up at Finis his eyes flashing and hissed. "I don't want any more parts in..whatever _this_ is!"

Finis felt another smile tug at his lips as the handsome young soldier's worried gaze glared at him in timid defiance. "I see. Well, you can reject it if you wish. You can see the results of your actions for yourself..."

Van looked back down at the ground, unsure of what Finis was implying. "What do you mean…?"

Finis's face cracked into a thin knowing smile, but didn't respond to Van's uneasy question.

Van realized that the answer to his question was that events had already taken place.

The British forces had already released a new weapon on the vampire strongholds. A deadly poisonous gas dropped from the air, had already destroyed stronghold after stronghold. The vampire leader, King Delacroix, had gathered survivors and refugees from all the different regions into his own fortress. The king was trying to protect his people and had decided to spearhead a battle from there against humanity. Humans were pitted against vampires...the plans of widespread murder had already turned into reality.

Van Helsing got to his feet and attacked the leader in a blind rage.

 _The soldier's attack on Twilight leadership resulted in Van being arrested and placed in confinement._

* * *

Once Van was released from prison he found a new mission waiting for him…

The solider stood outside of the familiar fortress with dead eyes.

Delacroix fortress.

The fortress's defenses had been unmatched when he had left it, but it had been under siege for some weeks by the military while he had been in jail. Any vampires who had not fled to this castle had already fallen into anarchy, and were slowly being killed off one by one as government forces hunted them down relentlessly. Some of the vampires still tried to rally a resistance and the resistance efforts often ended with violent results.

To add insult to injury the military had so far, not been able to enter the last remaining stronghold either.

 _So the military gritted their teeth and called for Twilight reinforcements._

Amidst all of the battle, the two r _einforcement_ _operatives_ arrived at the castle's gates.

 _Abraham Van Helsing and Jimmy A. Aleister._

The two soldiers had been accused of treason and with their familiars taken hostage, the men had been forced into taking the mission of assassinating the vampire king. Aleister surmised that Finis's plan was to have them killed in battle because they had uncovered the real truth behind how the war had begun.

Neither Van nor Aleister could even object to the assignment...not with their families lives at stake.

* * *

The conflicted hunter entered the building amidst the screams and yells of the dying. Most of the vampires were dying by his hands...but the soldier did his best to make it quick...

Then one of the fleeing vampires turned and recognized him. The hate filled vampire scream out to him."How dare you show your face here, _Van Helsing_!"

Van stopped, torn between the what was right and his need to protect his family. "Stop…"

"Curse you! Curse you to hell _Van Helsing!_ " Several male vampire's move in and blocked his path and Van watched in absolute distress as several women and children darted behind the line, fleeing the battle.

Van pleaded with the men in front of him to follow suit. "Run...please, just run!"

One of the vampires snarled back at him, their faces barely human in their rage. "We won't let you hurt our families! _You can't take our families_!"

An image of his mother and brother flashed in front of him and Van growled back in desperation. " _Don't try to stop me_!"

Part of the soldier died that day as his agonizing shout echoed through the crumbling stone stronghold, and Van completed his transformation into a human weapon. The hunter's angry shotguns rang out hot in the heat of battle. Van's battle skills were well above the level of any other human on the field that day, but each vampire possessed the strength of ten men…. but their resistance and inhuman strength did not stop the vampire hunter from murdering one after another.

Then...the hunter managed to emerge victorious from a one-on-one battle against the vampire king Delacroix. Van had taken serious damage during his fight with the king, but he paid the injuries no mind as he knelt before the fallen king and prayed for Delacroix's soul.

The wounded solider heard footsteps behind him and he turned around, guns at the ready, eyes blazing.

The footsteps belonged to his friend and mentor...Aleister. The man was approaching from behind, and the grieving hunter noticed his friend also looking like he had also seen better days.

The hunter painfully got to his feet. "Is it over…?"

Aleister nodded serenely. "Yes. Delacroix was a great man. His loss will cause the vampires to fall apart. It looks like Britain has won this joke of a war."

Van's eyes wandered back to the fallen king. "What of Delacroix's wife and child?"

Aleister shook his head saddly. "I...handled his wife, but I couldn't find the prince, Dracula, anywhere…"

Van leaned over his fallen friend and shut his sightless eyes. "..."

Aleister stepped up and put his hand on the young soldier's shoulder. "...Abraham, I'm sorry that you've been put in such a painful position."

Van started to shake. The weight of what he had done, and shock of knowing the amount of blood on his hands had started to catch up with him. Van dropped to his knees in despair. "...Aleister...This is horrible...Who could have predicted that my life would have turned out to be so revolting?!"

The hunter shook off the comfort his friend was trying to give him. "I killed...the one who saved my life...a kind, innocent man...a king!" Van broke down in tears. "...With my own two hands!"

'Unbearable' was the only way to describe the hunter's mental anguish. The hunter's painfilled cries could be heard echoing through the crumbling walls of the vampire fortress without an answer.

"..."

Aleister shook his head as his young friend became a visibly broken man. "We still have a job to do...we may need to search deeper inside the fortress. For the survivor...we need to kill the boy."

Van froze, shocked out of his grief for an instant as his mind drifted to the young prince. The guilt washed over tenfold as Van remembered the cheerful times he had experienced, and how young Dracula had warmed up to him. Van had even taught the prince a little bit of how to fight. Van recalled those cheerful eyes golden eyes filled with respect and awe...and realized...he was going to have to kill him….right here and now, in this same building, where his father lay dead at his hands not more than a few feet away.

"..." Van couldn't bring himself to move.

Aleister studied the shell-shocked soldier. "Van Helsing? What is the matter? Can you move?"

Van's broken voice whispered. "That's enough…"

Aleister offered Van a hand up. "I know how you must feel, but if Finis finds out that we left the prince alive…"

Van swatted his friend's hand away and staggered back to his feet with a shout. "Enough!"

The hunter's grip on his shotguns tightened as his anger flared to disguise the pain he felt inside. "What is this?! _What are we_?! This is not a _war_! It's a massacre! A single bloody,one-sided, massacre! We have killed and killed and killed innocent _people_! What point is there to a country that would do this to its own citizens?!"

Aleister looked at the hand Van had swatted away in interest. "You…"

Van stared at Aleister, his eyes wide with pleading. The hunter did not even bother trying to hold back his tears, as he tried to make sense of the chaos around him. "Please...tell me, Jimmy… _Why_ …? Why are we doing this?"

Aleister's grim face held no emotions as his younger friend bounced between rage and pain. The battle took its toll on the younger man, the pure abuse was both physical and mental.

"Abraham, all battles are the outcomes of mistakes. No battle on earth has ever been justified. Our job is to bring these incidents to an end as quickly as possible, with the fewest casualties we can manage. This country, no, this whole world, has been making mistakes for a long, long, time." Aleister motioned for Van to follow him. "Come on then, let's go. Our job here is done."

* * *

After that-

Van and Aleister became the center of attention for all of Britain for their achievements. Hailed as public heroes for bringing the Vampire War to an early end. Van's achievement was recognized by the Queen herself and he was awarded a knight's title as well as inducted into the Most Excellent Order..but...

The very same day that Van received his new titles, he resigned from Twilight.

When asked by Aleister why he was leaving, Van's response was brief and emotionless. The hunter's broken blue-violet eyes said everything his words did not. "I can't find a reason to kill. I can't fight anymore."

With that short answer Van left Twilight.

The hunter's intentions were to return back home to his family. Van had counted his paychecks carefully, noting he had sent plenty of money. He did the math and figured that he should have enough saved to be able to live comfortably with his family for a while. The ex-soldier only looked forward to leading a peaceful life with his family...at least that's what Van thought as he traveled on the train back home.

... _It was truly what he had thought._..

* * *

Van returned home with a weary smile on his face. The hunter stopped on the roadside to pick some stray flowers that were growing along the ledge, a gift for his mother. He prayed she was doing better, but without any way for them to contact him, it was all Van could do. The man prayed in earnest as he looked forward to seeing his brother's happy face and tasting his mother's home cooking once more.

It was all the more shock when he knocked on the door.

No one answered him. Van looked around the back of the house with interest. The laundry was airing out to dry, the fields were plowed, and the chickens were running round the fencing just like they always were. They clucked at him in passing and Van went back around to the front door.

Van knocked once more on his front door. When no response was forthcoming, he twisted the handle. "Mother? I'm…"

The flowers scattered to the floor.

"Wha..what..is this…" The soldier stared in horror at the sight that awaited him at his homecoming.

The crimson stains of blood had been sprayed all the way to the ceiling as the bodies greeted him in homecoming. The bodies lay abandon on the ground, and on the dinner table waiting to greet Van as he entered the door were his families severed heads.

After a while Van forced himself to move in order to examine the bodies. The wounds his poor family had endured...Shallow and deep torture wounds where shredded and torn into their flesh in every way possible. The story the wounds left behind told the hunter clearly that they had endured an unimaginable pain before being killed.

"How...could this…" Van was rendered helpless, as if in a daze.

Faced with the stark reality in front of him...his mind stopped processing.

"No…"

For an instant, the only thing that ran through Van's mind was that he had received divine punishment for what he had done. "How could they….! With such cruelty…!"

Then the hunter was forced to face his actions...the fact he had done the same thing to the vampires...to so many more _innocents_ ….an emotion that was not quite anger or sadness started to smolder in Van's heart and the desolate soldier turned his suffering face up to the crimson ceiling to scream his agony to the world above.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….!"

* * *

….After burying his family next to his already deceased father….the hunter decided on his next course of action.

The hunter turned to the only one he thought to confide in.

Van contacted Aleister.

Aleister was also reeling from the discovery that his own family had been slaughtered and the pair meet back up to set out in search of whoever had ordered the killings. They were able to use their skills and connections cultivated throughout their careers in Twilight to track down the individual in no time at all.

The assassin turned out to be a low ranking Twilight soldier and after a long interrogation, Van and Aleister located a document in the assassin's room bearing Finis's seal.

The document read:

" _Abraham Van Helsing,_

 _Jimmy A. Aleister_

 _\- exterminate both their families and make it painful._"

Having manged to obtained hard evidence to the person responsible for his pain and suffering, Van dedicated the rest of his life to vengeance. Van vowed he would kill the person responsible for his pain, no matter what.

"Finis…! I swear I will have my revenge!" Van swore his oath in that cramped room as he crinkled up the paper bearing the hard evidence that Finis was responsible.

* * *

That marked the beginning of it all.

Van had been able to kill Finis once, as he heart had led him to- but strangely, Finis had returned to life regardless of the hunter's successful assassination. That sparked the whispering the the leader was immortal.

In order to unravel Finis's secret, Van continued his investigations seeking the truth in order to kill the leader once and for all. Then, one day, the hunter received a key piece of information from his partner and co-collaborator, Aleister.

Twilight..and Finis were after a _monster_ out in Wales.

Van planned his attack around Aleister's information, guessing that if he could get to that _monster_ before the military, he might be able to drag Finis, who so far could not be found, out into the open. That is what lead to Van's encounter with the ill-fated girl that everyone called a _monster_.

The master thief had beat the hunter to obtaining his objective and after that fateful encounter in the park, Van fondly came to know his objective under her true name, Cardia.

Cardia's offer to allow him to watch over her, while waiting for news on Finis, had him move into the mansion temporarily. It was not long after he had moved in and everything had gotten settled, that Saint Germain had brought in yet another interesting piece to the puzzle.

One mute woman. A survivor of the first racial genocide. Who's silver blood was another objective of Finis's had fallen into his lap...Van had fully intended to just utilize his options to ensure that he could get his revenge...but the angel had turned into so much more…

"..."

Van watched the city pass him by as the car drove into central London, still thinking.

"What is it, Abraham? Is something on your mind?" Aleister spoke up as he noticed his partner had gone unusually silent and brooding.

"Yes...I was thinking about the past." Van answered Aleister quietly, his mind still preoccupied with the ghostly blue eyes that stared back at him accusingly in his mind.

The automobile was finally approaching their destination.

Aleister pulled into a nearby parking lot. "Looking back fondly on your memories is great, but right now I need you to focus on the present."

Van pulled his hand away from his face and started to focus more on the approaching threat. "...Don't you think this is the same as that time before?"

Aleister was a bit irate with Van's vague answer, knowing he had trained him better. "Don't be so mysterious with me. Which 'that time' are you talking about?"

Van folded his hands in his lap. "The final battle that brought an end to the Vampire War. Just the two of us went marching into enemy territory, just like this."

Aleister nodded gravely, but his response is not one of agreement. "I see...the situation is certainly similar, but the essence of the situation is much different this time, Abraham. Back then, we fought as the result of having been swept up in fate. Now, we fight by our own wills and minds, in order to put our pasts behind us."

Van smiled faintly at his friend. "Yes, of course you're right."

 _Up until now, it had seemed that he had not even been allowed to die...but once everything was finished...he could finally sleep…._

Van smiled morbidly as he thought about the ability to finally bid farewell this unending nightmare that continued to be his life…

The hunter looked up at the moon in a daze.

The blue of the night sky seemed so very familiar, as if the accusing blue was to watch his every move.

The silver moonlight fell on the hunter's face, as if to light the way forward.

* * *

Author note:

*Cries* The poor cinnamon roll! *sniffs* I hated writing Van's backstory, I hated reading it too! I definitely added a lot of favor text, so I hope it gave you a better image of Van's brutal past and why he acts how he acts.

Something else I wanted to point out: Sierra, Fran, and Van's timelines overlap.

I thought the timeline needs some explanation.

When Aleister sends up the signal flare during Van's first mission, it's angel's that came to save them. (No, not Sierra, she didn't spend a lot of time in London, and she would have already been captive when that event happened.)

Sierra was in the blood lab for about 5 years, and had about 3 years in the Royal guard before that. The vampire war took place 2 years ago, which gives Van about 3 years of training before the war broke out, which means right about the time Van entered training was the time Sierra escaped the lab and the 'Angel Genocide' started.

The weapon that Fran created, Zicterium, that was used to kill the vampires also come out 2-3 years ago, and is a direct derivative of angel blood. This is also the reason Sierra can touch Cardia without being burnt. So to collect the vast amount of blood, and start working with it to fuel the vampire war...fueled the need for the Angel genocide...

When Fran was working with the angel blood it was in very small amounts, probably donated to science by Micheal himself. However when Britain's leadership saw the potential for the Zicterium poison as a massive bio terrorist weapon they promptly set about collecting more of it. However, by that time all the angels had pulled back from court, having lost several regiments to the invasion for France. (Losing Micheal and Lucus's entire platoons with no survivors...)

Either way, Sierra was kept under control as one of their only constant sources of pure angel blood, and to continue creating more Zicterium in huge amounts, started the 'Angel Genocide'.

I hope that might clear up some of the confusion on the timeline/background you might be having!


	52. Chapter 52: Chasing the Moon

Chapter 52: Chasing the Moon

Back at the mansion...

Sierra stood abandon in the middle of the garden not even able to comprehend the sound of an automobile leaving the front gates. The shell-shocked angel brought her hands slowly up to her lips, remembering the warm feeling that had laced through her body only minutes ago. That warm feeling overrode anything the hunter had said to her and her eyes bubbled over with tears.

"You can't…Van…." I looked up at the sky as I slowly regained control of the rest of my body. I felt my emotions boil over and I dried my tears resolutely. "I won't let you do this, Van Helsing! I am not going to let you go off on your own to die just like _that_! Don't you dare abandon me now!"

I shook my head and took a step towards the front gates with a heavy breath. I looked at the gates in front of me and slowly turned around. "...But I can't do this alone…" I closed my eyes as I stopped and turned away from chasing after Van blindly. The moonlight danced the entire mansion soaking it in a silver light.

I growled fiercely under my breath as I started to race towards the mansion. "If you won't listen to me…I'll involve everyone."

I was fairly certain my plan was stupid, reckless, and I wasn't thinking all that much about the consequences of my actions. The only thing that mattered was getting everyone to wake up. I thundered up the stairs knowing that I had several light sleepers in the house.

I doubted it would take that long to see the results of my actions and I raced to my room to get ready. I had just located my rapier and clipped it onto my belt as Lupin's golden eyes glared at me from the hallway. "Going somewhere?"

I grabbed the medical kit and attached it to my belt next. "I am sorry Lupin, can you help me get everyone else up and gather them in the hall?"

"There's no need." Saint's soft voice drifted up from the other side of the hallway.

Behind Saint I saw Fran's tired face, Impey was stretching, and Cardia looked at me in wonder. "I am sorry everyone for disturbing you in the middle of the night, but I need to tell you something urgently."

Lupin's face fell back into an easy grin. "We guessed that, your thundering up the stairs didn't give that away at all…"

I blushed sheepishly at Lupin's comment.

Impey came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "You don't normally make that much noise, so it must be something big." I nodded to him and he laughed. "You don't need to be so nervous, you know I'll do anything you ask me too!"

Lupin gathered closer to Cardia, his expression tense. "From your rash actions, I am going to guess this is going to be pretty serious…"

I took a breath before I answered, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "Van Helsing just left."

Fran's eyes lit up in surprise. "He did…?! Why didn't he say anything to _us_ …?"

I shook my head, the gravity of things were making it difficult for me to think straight. "I think it's just his way….he came by saying he had figured out where Finis is...and to say a final farewell to me…"

Saint chuckled at this information. "Oh? He only thought to say goodbye to you? Ahaha, how cold of him."

Fran looked depressed at the news of Van just leaving without saying anything. "I am concerned...I haven't even been able to examine his wounds properly."

Fran's confession didn't surprise me, but it did further my resolve to go after the hunter. "If I had to guess, Van is headed off with Aleister to go fight Finis and the rest of the remainder of Twilight." I folded my hands over my chest in worry. "Van is pretty strong...even for a human...but he's still injured…" I shook my head to clear away the negative thoughts before they overwhelmed me. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but my feelings say that Van is in trouble." I shifted to face them as I analyzed Van's actions further. "I think Van was trying to reach out for help. He keeps saying that he wants to be left alone...but it doesn't feel like that's what he really wants at all..."

Saint flashed me a sad smile. "Miss. Arianell…"

I finally heard my voice start to break as I confessed to not being able to stop Van from leaving. "I...I just let Van go off by himself. I tried to stop him, but...in the end I wasn't able to convince him to stay...so please...I..I have a request…"

I held back my tears as I struggled to put my request into words. "Please...please help me save Van Helsing! I don't care if he thinks I am only a burden to him, or that he says he wants me to leave him alone. I want to help him…" I lay my hand over my angel mark and looked down at the ground. "Van's been lost in this darkness for too long. He needs a light to guide him...one that will stay by his side and support him….is it too much to ask?"

A couple of tears broke past my defenses. "I am sorry...but I need help from everyone...can you forgive me for this selfish request? Please...I...I love him..."

I missed the looks that the rest of the group shot each other as Impey just pulled me closer to him.

I hiccuped and started rambling. "I know this is a lot to ask and I know it's dangerous, but...but I don't think I can do it on my own!"

My own voice sounded so desperate and pleading. I hated that I sounded like I was whining, and that I was being selfish and stupid….knowing how dangerous Finis was and asking the others to also put their lives on the line...but I couldn't stop my heart from breaking when I thought about how desperately Van had kissed me and how tenderly he had held me….I knew I couldn't abandon him.

Saint started smirking, his out of place mirth breaking the atmosphere. "Ahaha, my dear how you have changed."

I froze, concerned about what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Fran nodded in earnest, agreeing with the count's statement. "You have always been concerned for others, but haha...you actually asking us for help."

Saint stepped up onto my other side and lay his hand on my arm. "Both you and Cardia have grown in all matters. Cardia behaved just like a doll when she got here, and you, my dear, were utterly mute and timid. Yet here you are looking enter a battlefront, all for one man."

Impey balled his other hand up into a fist and shook it. "Ugh! I'm super disappointed that it's not me! Super disappointed, but...I'm also super happy…"

Lupin pulled Cardia close, as she still didn't seem to grasp exactly what was going on. "Lupin what's going on? What does she mean?"

Lupin just shook his head and pointed to Cardia's chest with a motion of his finger, with a sly grin. "The story of how a lady who thought she was a doll became human…"

Saint gave me a small push towards the door. "And another, of the angel who learned to fly again."

"What do you mean? Became human?" Cardia was still looking desperately at Lupin for answers.

I blushed furiously at Saint's comment and could find nothing to defend myself.

I let Lupin breezily explained as we started out down the hallway. "Men and women both become human when they discover love."

Fran leaned closer to Lupin puzzled. "Ah...that's deep. Who are you quoting?"

We started to walk downstairs as Lupin gloated. "Heh, that's all 100 percent me...am I not wise and benevolent?"

Cardia just her hand over her chest. "This warm feeling I can't describe...that's love?"

Impey tagged along behind me complaining about Lupin. "I sudden appreciate them less, knowing they came from the mind of a thief."

I was finally starting to feel a bright ray of hope and I suddenly felt a lot more confident in my ability to bring Van back alive as I looked at the group around me. I shot a look at Saint as he spoke up.

Saint's voice was cool and airy as he teased Lupin as well."Yes, it took only a moment for those words to shift from ground-breaking to common as muck."

"Are..are we all going?" I sputtered as we set out on our path.

Lupin chuckled at my confusion. "Of course we are, we need to fulfill the precious wishes of a lady in love."

I felt a smile break out on my face as I started to weep tears of joy.

Lupin turned around in despair, his elite hearing picking up on the slight sound behind him. "Hey, hey now. I didn't mean to say anything to harm you!"

Impey patted me on the head. "Come on, don't cry now, it makes me want to race off after Van Helsing just to give him a piece of my mind."

I sniffed as Saint handed me one of his handkerchiefs. "I am sorry everyone I am just...so…" I wiped my eyes and sniffed again. "I am so relieved that your all willing to help."

Saint's teal eyes opened a slit as Fran responded. "Of course we would help you! After all Van's has done for us we can't just let him go off and leave us."

Saint wiped a wayward tear from my face. "Besides dear one, an angel in distress is not easily ignored."

I threw my arms around Saint and gave him a giant hug, still weeping.

Saint Germain froze as his angel threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Saint!" Sierra swiftly pressed a hug to the Count as the rest of them just stared in amazement. Sierra's tears dried up as she hugged Saint for all she was worth and a bright smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. The angel's smile was infectious and it quickly spread across the group.

Lupin started laughing as he grinned. "There you go again, going from tears to smiles in mere seconds."

Impey ruffled his hair with a giant smile on his face. "Maybe the Mr. displays-no-emotion-besides-anger can learn a thing or two from her…"

The rest of the group giggled at the as we headed out the front door.

* * *

Lupin was leading the group from the front.

The master thief and his faithfull apprentice stopped at the front gates of the mansion and knelt down to study the ground in front of the mansion intently.

Lupin pointed out key indicators to Cardia, who took note of Lupin's impromptu tracking lesson."So this shows that they arrived here in an automobile?" Cardia asked her teacher with wide eyes. "How can you tell, Lupin?"

Lupin shrugged and responded with what he knew. "I woke up earlier when I heard something, not long before Sierra decided to storm up the stairs. I didn't realize at the time what it was."

The thief pointed out some spots on the ground. "There are also some new tracks right in front of the gate here. I'm reasonably sure they were made by an automobile."

I coughed to get Lupin's attention. "I can confirm it was an automobile…."

Lupin stopped checking the ground, having found all the information he could garner from the tracks. Fran looked at Lupin with evident interest. "You must have really good ears Lupin. I almost want to examine you from a medical standpoint."

I had to think on Fran's direct standpoint for a second. "...Fran...what other standpoint would you study Lupin from?"

Cardia also looked at Fran in interest and Fran was backpedaling with all his might. "No, no! Not like that! I mean…"

Impey just put his hand on Fran's shoulder. "So your into examining guys now?"

Fran turned beat red at Impey's teasing and shut his mouth as Saint just chuckled.

Cardia tapped me on the shoulder interested in knowing what the conversation meant. "What does that mean?"

I could scarcely contain my laughter as the guys tormented Fran. The poor doctor turned beat red I leaned over to whisper in Cardia's ear. "It means Fran has a preference for Lupin."

Cardia thought on this for a second and then she must have just responded with the first thing that came to her mind. "Oh...but Fran...I have a preference for Lupin too."

Lupin turned bright pink at Cardia's sudden declaration and tried to turn the conversation back to the task at hand. "R-Really? Wait, wait, wait, thats enough fun guys, can we get back to the task at hand?"

Saint examined the tracks, still holding back laughter. "Hahaha...oh my. Hmmm, judging by the looks of how the tire tracks have been scrapped by the passing vehicle, I would assume that there is a high possibility that they are still in London."

My angel mark blazed and I staggered a bit for breath.

Fran reached out to steady me. "Sierra! Are you alright?"

Fran's panicking green eyes hovered close to my face. "Yes, I am alright...but I think the fighting just started."

Concerned glances shot around the group. Saint explained his logic as I tried to get the attention off me. After the initial shock, my mark faded to a dull pain. It was unpleasant, but manageable.

"The road that goes off in that direction is a single path that leads straight into the city. If they're leaving London by automobile, it's much easier to pass by the mansion and continue towards the city's outer wall. Unless their intent was to mislead us, there is almost no question that their goal is within London."

Lupin shook his head at the carelessness. "The fact that he left such an easily traceable trail...Van must be pretty agitated. Does he really think he can get away that easily?"

I felt a small movement near my feet and I looked down. Leaning against me was Sisi. I reached down to pet the small dog, guessing he picked up on my sudden pain. "Aww Sisi, what are you doing out here?"

I asked as Lupin just started smirking as if he had an inside joke. "And here's our big-shot hunting dog! Our pride and joy! Everyone give him a warm welcome, would you?"

Fran looked at Lupin, amazed by the thief's resourcefulness. "Wait...are you saying that you're going to have Sisi hunt him down?!"

Lupin agreed with Fran as he pulled out one of Van's old handkerchiefs. "Of course! Ever since our princess arrived, he's started to warm up to me. Part of the reason Sisi was able to locate Sierra in that closet was because I have been working with him all this time."

Sisi barked again, happily, as if to agree with Lupin.

Impey's mouth feel open in shock. "Are you serious?! He's never opened up to me, and I'm supposed to be his master…!"

Saint just watched in merriment. "Ahaha, this is no time to wallow in shock and self-pity, Impey."

Lupin held Van's handkerchiefs down to Sisi. The dog sniffed it with interest and then, in the next instant, took off running down the road with great vigor. Whether Sisi had always been able to do that, or if it was Lupin's training that brought out this behavior, our corgi hunting dog charged off into the distance without any sign of hesitation.

As we raced off I looked at Lupin and mouthed "Why would you have that?!"

The master thief just held up his finger and gave me a sly grin as we chased after the runaway corgi.

* * *

Moonlight shone brightly through a ever shrinking hole in the dark clouds, the silver light drenching the Cathedral in a ethereal light.

The building still boasted the same eerily-divine beauty that lingered on unapproachable, just like it had back when Van still worked for Twilight. The hunter nodded to Aleister as they got out of the vehicle and slowly started to approach the building.

Van's instincts quickly picked up on movement around the area. "I sense some sort of presence. This place is likely to be well guarded."

Aleister had also picked up on the moment. "Hmmm...probably the Twilight soldiers that Finis took with him."

Van pulled out his shotguns in preparation for the oncoming battle. "And are your own subordinates among them?"

Aleister looked grim as he answered the hunter. "Yes...I do hope that at least some of them are still alive."

As the pair had their hushed conversation, they both watched the opening of the Cathedral. A number of Twilight figures appeared from within the building and quickly darted into the shadows of the night. The pair's eyes locked onto their incoming targets, weapons at the ready.

Aleister whispered to Van as the hunter tensed beside him. "Hmm...this has quite the dramatic effect, it is very fitting. Abraham, I hope we both manage to survive to see the sunrise."

Van shook his head as he hurried forward to meet the oncoming threat. "You don't have to worry about me. There's no way I will die before I have managed to kill Finis!" The hunter pumped the levers on his shotguns. "Let's go!"

The hunter's gunshots echoed through the night, reverberating off the nearby buildings as he attacked the Twilight soldiers in earnest.

* * *

Several of us looked around, having picked up on the sounds of nearby gunfire.

Cardia looked around at us. "...I think I just heard a gunshot."

My face paled as my ears picked up on the familiar echo of shotgun blasts.

Saint pointed over to a large park to our right. "It came from over there. I see...that makes sense."

I flicked my gaze into the park as we ran. "What makes sense?"

Saint casually explained as I dropped back into the group to listen to what he had to say. "St. Paul's Cathedral is in that direction. The rumor is that Isaac demanded it to be given to him during London's reconstruction...but there was an accident that occurred during the rebuilding process. Since then the cathedral has been declared closed to the public ever since. Given the situation at hand, I would say its very likely that the cathedral houses Twilight's headquarters."

I stopped and the rest of the group paused. "Twilight's headquarters…? Are you telling me that...Van just took off to go fight Twilight at their main headquarters?!"

Another gunshot echoed through the night as if to confirm my suspicions.

Fran motioned me forward. "Let's hurry…! Things are changing as we continue to stand here!"

I bit my lip and threw a hesitant glance at the direction of the gunshot as we all start running again. I found myself constantly having to check my speed as my worry forced me to go faster than my human teammates could manage...

The clouds over head rolled and tumbled as the pressure dropped.

* * *

When we reached the front of St. Paul's Cathedral there was already a great number of Twilight soldiers on the ground, unconscious.

Rock salt was scattered everywhere to the point where it was noticeable on Twilight's black uniforms.

"Van did this…" I looked at the fallen soldiers sadly and shivered as the wind began to pick up.

"Dang...if Van Helsing and Aleister did all this, just between the two of them...that is quite a feat." Impey sounded impressed as we took a few minutes to make sure that no one was in desperate need of medical attention.

Saint stood up from the last guard he was checking. "Hmm..it seems that all these men have simply been knocked out. That takes some skill."

The next gunshot rang out and it sounded so much closer, that I turned to look at the front entrance of the building. My ears registered that the latest gunshot had come from inside the cathedral.

I got up from checking the pulse of the soldier I was investigating as the rest of the group started running towards the sound of the gunshot.

As if the shot was a signal to attack, more Twilight soldiers emerged from the front of the building and headed towards us en masse.

Impey was at the front of the group and he halted. His emerald green eyes watched as the shadow figures emerged from the front of the building and started to make a beeline straight for him. "Hey now...these fellows don't really look all that friendly, no matter how you look at it!"

I drew my blade as Saint flicked his wrists. "I suppose I can handle these men then. You all go inside."

The sheer number of Twilight soldiers in front of us, blocking our way, had me looking at Saint with concern. The count had pulled out his wrist knives and was standing prepared for battle.

"Saint…" I started to protest him staying behind, but Saint Germain gave me a slight smile as if to encourage me to move forward, to trust him to handle things.

"You're going to save Van Helsing, aren't you? Then don't hesitate for me. You should get moving to reach him in time." Saint's tone of voice was kind, yet firm and his words where more of a kindly worded order then a request.

I forced myself to move forward to join the others up front as Saint moved into position.

I was still apprehensive though, about leaving Saint alone, just based on the sheer number of guards he stood up against. Fran stayed behind while the rest of us started to move, offering the Count assistance. "I am going to stay behind with you, Count. I'll see what I can do to help."

Saint let out a soft giggle. "Ahaha, I appreciate the offer. Very well."

Fran started to pull out a variety of his explosive test tubes. "Go on! Lupin, Impey, look after Cardia and Sierra and make sure to bring Van Helsing back as well!"

Lupin and Impey nod with determination, knowing their mission had just became that much more difficult. "Well then, shall we…?"

Cardia yelled back to the pair. "All right, take care you two!"

Impey and I bulldozed our way through a couple of soldiers as Saint and Fran started fighting in earnest. A blast from one of Fran's bombs rocked the area and I couldn't help myself as I looked back to see them fighting.

"Please be careful you two!" I yelled over the sounds of fighting.

They both must have heard out yells, as they took a second to smile at us before they had to turn their attention back to the fighting.

Our much smaller group started to run again, as we left Fran and Saint Germain to deal with the situation behind us.

Lupin led us away from the front entrance. "It's too risky to just rush up right through the front gates. Let's go around and follow the sound of the gunshots."

I scanned the area as Lupin lead us towards a small side entrance he was discovered.

* * *

Author Note:

Yay! We finally got a confession from Sierra! Unfortunately it isn't to the right person...but the whole group is going after Van! Thanks to a fearless, three-legged, corgi!

Go Sisi! Go! (Three cheers for team Sisi!)

Meanwhile...Van's in the middle of attacking Twilight's stronghold.

...What is going to happen next? How will Sierra find Van? (How will Van Helsing react to seeing her?) Check in next time!


	53. Chapter 53: Identity Management

Chapter 53: Identity Management

Once inside the building, we all stopped to stared. There was something very dreamlike about the moonlit corridor that almost made it feel like we had stepped into a fairy-tale.

Then, more gunshots rang out down the corridor and the illusion was shattered.

 _The shots were even closer than they were before._

I tightened my grip on my weapon as my mark pulsed with a painful warning. "Ugghh…" I doubled over and coughed as the others looked back at me with worry. "Van is in trouble…"

Lupin held out his hand to help me upright. "This building has a very simple layout. If we keep moving forward, we are bound to run into Van at some point…"

I winced as another tremor rocked my body, but I nodded to Lupin that I understood his directions and I grabbed his hand. The master thief grinned at me as he pulled me upright. We turned about to continue on down the corridor when the doors on both sides of us flew open.

"Twilight…" I hissed as we formed a loose triangle around Cardia.

Impey sputtered as he looked around. "Whoa...Hey?! They are coming at us from both sides!"

Lupin pulled out his cane and prepared for combat. "Well, they are an elite organization after all. Go on ladies, we can take care of this."

At I shot a look behind us and yelled out. "They are coming in from behind us now too! You're going to be surrounded!" I started to press forward, worriedly, as even more guards started to pile in from behind us. I twisted as I kicked a soldier backwards and yelled out. "And neither of you are fighters!"

I watched in amazement as Impey kicked three soldiers at once with an amazing jump kick. All three of his attackers hit the floor stunned. "We'll be fine. I mean, as long as you don't expect us to do as well as Van Helsing or Saint-G would…We _are_ pretty tough in our own right!"

I bit my lip not convinced as Carida spoke up. "I don't want to leave you Lupin!"

Lupin took out another guard. "What about you, Sierra? Do you want the backup?"

I shook my head knowing he was asking if I wanted Cardia to tag along with me. "It's probably better for you and Impey to watch her…its better to have two people watching her in combat then one."

Another pulse rattled in my chest as my vision started to turn a hazy red.

Lupin hastily amended his plan as a new wave of enemies approached. "It's fine then, Cardia stay with me. Sierra, don't mind us, just go! When you reach Van, make sure to give him a good piece of your mind for us. Maybe smack him across the face, on our behalf of course."

Lupin's face was full of determination and confidence as he winked at me. Somehow his nonchalant attitude made me believe that they would be alright...however...I glanced around uneasily. It was beginning to feel like that time with Keres, were I was going on ahead without any backup. My heart filled with dreaded as I thought about what I might return to.

I managed to squeeze out the small words. "Please..be safe.."

Impey gave me a push forward. "Got it! No Problem! Love is indestructible! Come on, Lupin! We need to protect Cardia! Just stay out of my way when I get going alright?!"

Lupin stepped in to protect Cardia. "Hah..! Right back at you! Don't mess this up, Impey!" The resourceful thief threw a smoke bomb into the fray and the whole room clouded within seconds.

I took the opportunity to run. Right before I hit the nearest soldier, I vaulted neatly over the entire crowd with a running jump.

I landed with a slight crash, having come out of the smoke at a bad angle. I heard the sound of fighting increasing behind me, but I took off without looking back. I felt a sweat break out on my back, desperately worried about the teammates I was leaving behind, but my mark flickered and more pain lanced across my chest and I knew I didn't have time to hold back.

Not long after I left Lupin and the others, I spotted a closed door at the end of the hallway. My heart beat softly in my chest and the pain lessened a little as I ran towards the door.

I whispered as I ran. "I found you…Van Helsing..."

I was forced to slow my advance as more black figures crowd into view. The doorway before me was guarded and I slow to a walking speed, to assess the situation with a cool piercing glare. The guards all stopped and stared as the lone women approaching wielding a rapier.

I started counting. There was no less than a dozen guards standing in my way. I felt a wave of anger wash over me and I could barely contain my composure as my mark continued to beat wildly in my chest, sending rivets of pain coursing through my body.

When I got within ear shot...I growled at the guards."What is behind that door?"

One of them just growled back at me unconcerned. "Master Finis ordered that none could enter!"

I raised my weapon in challenge and hissed. "I am going through that door, just try to stop me!"

They all attacked in a coordinated pattern as I moved forward, picking up speed with each step.

I took no risks and gave no quarter as I ripped through the ranks of humans soldiers.

"She's so fast….!" One yelled as he failed to move quick enough to block me.

"Quickly! She's a vampire! Change to vampire maneuvers!" The leader yelled out as I repelled four of them with ease.

"Vampires? Who said anything about _vampires_?" I hissed as I jumped up into the air to avoid the pair that came at me from both sides. They collided under me and I landed gracefully on the ground behind them.

"I am..." I sank my fist into a soldier's torso and felt his ribs give way even through his armor and he flew up several feet through the air.

"I am a…!" I lashed out with my blade and carved open three guards in a single slash.

With a third of their number down, the other six milled nervously, working frantically to try attempt to coordinate their attacks. I waited briefly, as I flicking the blood off my weapon. All six of them came at me at once and I was surrounded on all sides. I took a deep breath and began to move at my top speed, completely unrestrained.

Hand-to-hand and sword art blended into one and I repelled them all with only a few blows.

"I am a ANGEL!" I roared as the last two attacked in desperation. The first one I flipped over my knee as Van had done to me so many times during training and swiftly hit a pressure point on the back of his neck as he went down. The second one, the last man still conscious was the squad leader. The man attacked me with a posed saber and I ducked the lethal blow and attacked him seeing red.

The edges of my vision were a hazy red as I kicked the squad leader backwards into the closed door.

The door swung open with a thundering bang as the soldier flew up against it. The two doors swung crazily and I looked inside the room absolutely seething in rage.

The vaulted ceiling space was drenched in silver moonlight, but any beauty I might have felt at the sight of the silver washed mosaics, paintings, and stained glass was lost as the red glaze threatened to overtake my vision completely.

My heart hammered and my head was pounding as I surveyed the room.

* * *

Finis glanced at the doorway as the doors burst open, aided by a yet unknown force. His mismatched, blue-green, eyes watched in amusement as the Twilight soldier landed some distance into the room and fell unconscious. The leaders cutting eyes then slowly made their way to the figure standing in the light. "My, my, we appear to have an unexpected visitor, whatever brought you to this place dear angel?"

I stepped into the darkness without hesitation, as I only had eyes for one of the three people that occupied the center of the room.

Aleister's eyes widened in shock. "Hmmm...why are you here? This is completely unexpected."

My seething vision settled on Van and the sense of relief I felt on seeing him made the rage dissipate in a matter of seconds.

"Van…" I couldn't stop from uttering his name, the whisper was full of the relief that washed over me.

Van's looked stunned to see me standing in front of him once again. "Sierra…?!" The hunter stared at me in utter disbelief as I flick my rapier free of blood once more.

Crimson Twilight blood splattered the ground and I sheathed the weapon with a scowl.

Van quickly turned his attention quickly back to Finis. More bodies of Twilight soldiers were sprawled around the dais that they were standing on, but the three of them did not appear to be fighting. The trio simply glared at each other in silence. The more concerning part to me, was the crowd of Twilight soldiers that still surrounded them. Guns and rapiers bristled all around the small group, as if just waiting for the right moment to attack.

This was the situation that was causing me so much stress and pain. The situation appeared to be very tense and barely held together by overly strained nerves. I held my breath waiting to see what my actions would do to the scene before me. My heart started to thunder in relation to the pain I was feeling in my chest. I grabbed it as Finis started to laugh.

Van growled his displeasure at discovering I had come after him. "You came after me with the others…?! Why would you- why are you going out of your way to put yourself in danger?!" The hunter's pained shout echoes around the hall.

"Van Helsing…" I took a breath and started to answer him. "You have saved me so many times! Do you that time in the garden when all I could see was red? What about that time you crawled into bed to comfort me after that hotel raid? What about the night of the recital, down in the sewers with Jack, that fight with Neuntote and the countless other times you _have_ saved me! So yes, I came! I came because you _are_ part of me. You are the _only_ reason I am even here right now! For all that you have done, regardless of how annoying or scared I was, you were _there_! I can't just forget all those time just because of a few mean words! Your actions speak _so_ _much_ louder than words!"

Van appeared to have no words for my confession and I couldn't hold back. "I want to help you Van Helsing, because I love you!"

I froze realizing what I had just said to a room full of soldiers in a high tension, highly stressed room. I gingerly wondered if my reasoning and my confession were even reaching the hunter….and after a beat of silence, the response I got was...

Finis started laughing in earnest. "Oh my! Haha….hahahaha! The angel is in _love_!"

All attention turned to Finis as he continued laughing at me and I colored a bright red in embarrassment but didn't look away. "Hahahahahaha! This is hilarious! The angel is in love!"

The leader looked like he was going to drop to his knees with laughter.

"...What is so funny?" I narrowed my eyes as my cheeks burned. I took a few decisive steps toward the dais.

Finish sputtered through his laughter. "Why, do you ask? Because that's exactly what I heard from your fiance _years_ ago, when he was in your position. Hahaha...He wanted _so_ desperately to save you from the oncoming Genocide, that he offered you up as a test subject! It was all rigged from the start!"

I took another, more menacing step forward and several of the guns pointed in my direction. "So what? Why is that _funny_?!"

Finis stopped laughing and folded his arms over his chest. "It's amusing to me because the only reason you are here is because of _him_ …" Finis slid his mis-matched eyes over to Van. "And because of _him_."

Van's cold voice cut through the conversation. "...Silence, Finis. For whatever reason Sierra is here for, it has nothing to do with me. All I am here to do is to bring you to your grave! For myself and for my own reasons!"

Finis sighed aloud and closed his eyes in despair. "These pointless, wistful, back-and-forths are making my skin crawl." The leader dropped his shoulders and looked quite dejected as the hunter growled. "All this talk about love, of saving people, when all you honestly are is an angel of death? Just how delusional are _you_?"

I bit my lip and looked away from Finis as Van shot a puzzled glance at me and then at Finis. "What are you talking about?"

And for an instant, it looked like the light had disappeared from Van's eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to explain my clan's heritage and the reason Finis wanted me so badly.

I hoped none of my reluctance or fear showed in my eyes as Finis just shrugged. "Fine, I am done. I am so tired of you all."

Finis snapped his fingers and all the soldiers around us lowered their guns.

Aleister looked around at the new development. "What is this…?"

Van's guns were still drawn as he looked around with disdain."You made them lower their weapons. What are you up to, Finis?"

Finis shrugged and answered the question with a coy look. "Nothing much, it doesn't mean anything. I just thought I would let you have the first shot. I'll so very kindly offer you the best chance you'll ever have at killing me."

I reached out to Van, as my mark throbbed in my chest once more. Something wasn't right and my heart was filled with fear.

"Do it, Van Helsing, go ahead now. I'll show you the true meaning of despair. I'll show you that your worthless little wish will never be fulfilled, not now, not _ever_." There is a crazy light in Finis's eyes as he gloated the hunter on.

Van's expression turned stern and merciless…the gaze of a killer. I wanted to call out to the hunter, but I couldn't find right the words and in the next movement a roaring shot rang out. The report echoed and bounced down the halls and I turned back to look at Finis with reluctance.

The Twilight leader had been shot through the leg and readily collapsed on the floor. Finis just laughed and stood back up as if he didn't feel any pain at all. "What is the matter Van Helsing? Don't hold back now! Aim for my heart! My head! Do whatever you want!"

The leader just walked toward Van, his arms wide open and smiling insanely, as if to encourage him to shoot. I could only watch as Van's eyes took on the coldest, heartless, look I had ever seen on him and I could barely make out his voice as his whispered. "If you want my bullets so badly…"

The next shot rang out and Finis just laughed. Another shot rang out and I lost all the color in my face at the sight before me. Finis's body jerked backwards as Van continued to pour even more bullets into him. The lead shots riddled the leader's body, making him appear to be dancing as blood spattered in all directions.

But...despite Van emptying round after round into him, Finis remained standing.

The leader continued laughing maniacally like nothing mattered to him at all. "Ahahahahaha!"

More shells hit the ground as Van poured his shots into Finis, as the insane laughter just continued.

* * *

Eventually, Van's fusillade let up. The hunter had finally put an end to Finis's hideous laughter.

In the end all I could do was drop to my knees at the futility of it and tears started to well up in my eyes as the shots had only continued well past the amount it should have taken to kill the leader.

The hunter's face looked pained, but there was some measure of relief from him as he stood over the body to confirm the kill. "...!"

I managed to find my voice, feeling that the hunter needed me more in that moment then ever and I couldn't afford to process the events I had just witnessed.

"Van…?" I managed to called out in a weak voice.

There was another voice overwrote mine from down the hall. "-I did tell you to do whatever you wanted."

I could only gasp in terror at the speaker as Van's eyes light up with utter confusion and the hunter instantly brought his weapons back up into position. "Wha-?!"

Coming towards us slowly, with a relaxed expression was _Finis_. The leader looked down at the body before him and only shook his head. "You really are quite merciless, Van Helsing. You should learn to relax a little more. I mean, look at me, you turned me into hamburger."

The hunter's confusion was almost pliable as he stared at the mutilated body of Finis at his feet and then at the one that was slowly approaching from down the hall. "Impossible! How is this happening?!" Van's eyes hardened back down into a cold relentless stare as he pulled his shotguns back up. "What are you…?!"

Finis expression changed back to disappointment. "I am exactly what you see, I am Finis." The leader took a second longer to stare down at the corpse of himself. "Ah...but don't worry. That poor fellow there is also me as well."

A mocking smile crept onto Finis's face as he stepped over the corpse. "Now, I think it's my _turn_?"

My chest hammered and thrilled with a searing pain as Finis snapped his fingers again. The soldiers all around us seamlessly locked their weapons onto Van. I could barely breathe as the pain spurred me into action.

I forced myself to run out in front of Van to defend him.

I couldn't see Van's expression as I stared at Finis, but Van's voice sounded commanding and yet shocked, as I stepped in to defend him. "Stop! Sierra, what are you doing?!"

I didn't reply to Van immediately, as I just acted on pure instinct. "You want me alive...don't you _Finis_? That's preferable isn't it? You'll need as much of my blood as possible and to capture Cardia alive for _your_ objectives to be met...isn't that right? Wouldn't it be a shame if my blood went to waste...by so many little holes?"

I stood resolutely in front of the hunter, shielding him from the small army in front of us. "It's alright Van. I'll protect you. I won't let Finis take another person I care about!" I glared at the soldiers around me as my eyes turned a brilliant silver.

Van's weak voice protested my determination. "Sierra…"

Watching the events unfold in front of him, Finis replied as if he found the situation hilariously funny, but at the same time, his voice held the air of absolutely loathing and hate. "Angels are so hard to kill when they protect something they are devoted to...hahaha...but you think I can't kill you?"

Finis just shook his head. "Unfortunately...you would be mistaken. True to do need your blood...and it is exceptionally difficult to kill an angel, but I know your weakness…" The leader's eyes moved beyond me to Van. "I have been waiting for such a long time to kill you...all I needed was an excuse and I would be rid of that entire accursed bloodline. I told you before, all I need is your blood to meet my objectives...though having you turn into a perfect killing machine _was_ part of _the plan_ …"

There was a loud ringing sound that interrupted the conversation. The sound of a high pitched bell rang out. The strange sound hurt my ears and I winced as I turn towards the source of the ringing.

The beeping ring was coming from where Aleister was standing. The professor had been silently observing the situation the whole time and his face was absolutely expressionless.

Finis turned his attention to this unlikely distraction, annoyed. "What is that noise...Aleister?"

The bell went off again and Aleister just sighed as he answered. "Hmph...It's a signal, Finis."

Finis cocked his head with interest. "A signal?"

Aleister nodded regally. "Yes...the preparations to kill you are finally complete….now we will move on to the final phase."

Gunfire when off all around us as Aleister finished his sentence. Something he said was a signal to attack in earnest. I continued to cover Van, but quickly realized that none of the shots are targeting us. Instead, the soldiers fired on the leader in front of us.

Finis was unable to remain standing after taking so much heavy fire and the boy dropped to his knees coughing up blood. "Ah...wh-why…? Wh-Why..." More blood splattered the dais as Finis struggled to talk. "Why are my own soldiers attacking me…?"

Aleister finally approached the dais and stepped up onto it. "It's quite simple you know. These are not _your_ men, Finis. These men are all loyal to me, while..they pretended to be with you."

Van could only look on in shock at the sudden turn of events.

Aleister advanced towards Finis, who was slowly falling onto his side. For some reason, I wanted to run to Finis to protect him from Aleister. I pushed the thought out of my head as I stood resolutely in front of Van.

From behind me I hear Van calling out to his friend. "Jimmy…?"

Aleister stood over Finis and stared down at him coldly. An overwhelming terror rooted me to the spot as I looked into Aleister's unwavering black eyes. "How does it feel, Finis? Isn't this a refreshing turn of events? You're the one who's so used to feeling like everything is always under your control."

Finis smiled a bloody smile up at Aleister. "Haha...you've always been such a _charmer_."

I watched as blood bubbled up in the corner of the fallen leader's mouth. "So...does this mean your done hiding your identity?" Finis's weak voice was fading, but he seemed to want the last laugh so he forced the words out of his broken body. "...Aleister...or should I say, _Azoth_?"

* * *

Author Note:

If you notice, throughout the story, Sierra's eyes have a tenancy to fade in and out of red? Oh, its just what you think. She suffers from Hidden Strength as well...but her angelic nature overrides it as love overrides hate...but a bit more of that later...

We also did have a pretty heartbreaking confession from Sierra...to the right person this time! To bad Van's not in a position to really...acknowledge it. She's so torn between not wanting to repeat her past and following her heart...she's so desperate and confused right now...

Van is also quite confused right now. The hunter killed his arch enemy...only to have another walk up right out the the darkness of the cathedral. Understandably the hunter is having a bit of a hard time processing everything...and Finis's confession at the end has him...questioning.


	54. Chapter 54: Azoth

Chapter 54: Azoth

Both Van and I stared at Finis in muted horror as the dying leader gave a gutted laugh.

I tried to inhale I came to the resounding realization that my gut instinct had not been wrong about Aleister after all.

Van took a few seconds longer to process what he had just heard. "Wha...What?"

Aleister frowned down at Finis who was now struggling to breathe. "Oh, so you knew? I thought I'd kept it from you pretty well…"

The professor closed his eyes and shook his head, not even bothering to deny the accusation. "Hmph...I suppose you do live up to your reputation as a master of intelligence. I surmise it is a by product of you inheriting Isaac's knowledge. I underestimated you."

I tightened my grip on my rapier as all the events started to make sense.

 _How Azoth knew exactly how to provoke Van...how he knew to refer to Van's past...how to force Van into a known trap...how each event seemed to be specifically tailored to trigger Van at every turn...and then I thought about the missing vampire king. Delacroix was still missing from that day we had triggered the trap with the Hidden Strength vampires._

I could only stare with ever deepening shock at the monster in front of me as my mind tried to make sense of all the puzzle pieces that were falling swiftly into place.

After a few seconds I managed to gasp at him."...So you are really Azoth then?"

Van's voice was even more surprised than mine and I couldn't help but look back at him. "What...This is insane! Jimmy, what are you talking about?! You're Azoth? That is complete nonsense!"

And yet...Aleister paid no mind to the struggles we were going through nor the accusations we hurled at him in attempt to determine the truth. The man simply stood there smirking as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

My hand only gripped the hilt of my weapon harder, as if to find reassurance in the anchor of hard metal.

Slowly Aleister opened his eyes and addressed us. "It makes complete sense...Abraham, Sierra...I am indeed Azoth." The professor kept a thin smirk in place as he turned to Finis, still unfazed as we stood frozen by shock.

"Why don't we take care of you first? I am a very cautious man. I don't want to leave any regrets for the future."

Finis was barely breathing as the blood pool in front of him started to drip off the dais and onto the marble floor below.

"Hah, hahaha...it's useless, Aleister. I'll never die! I'll corner you, and I swear I will kill you…!" Finis attempted to spit out his threat with fury and murder radiating in his mismatched eyes, even as he lay dying and broken on the ground in front of Aleister.

The professor lifted his foot and kicked the dying leader. The boy's broken body rolled down the two stairs and came to a halt after a few turns, leaving a bloody trail of crimson in his wake.

I could clearly see death coming for Finis, as the shadows appeared behind him in the most haunting, decrepit manor possible. The shadowy hands and figures seemed to grasp towards him readily and I couldn't believe what I was really seeing.

"Unfortunately...I don't think your threat will ever come to fruition. You see, I know about you and your little secret Finis. You will be meeting your end here, tonight." Aleister continued to smirk as he walked slowly down the stairs. The older man leaned over and softly whispered something next to Finis's ear.

I watched as Finis's smoldering, hate-filled, eyes quickly were filled with despair. I despised seeing Aleister toy with Finis, like a cat who caught a mouse. It was distressing enough for me to have watched Van shoot the boy to shreds...but watching this despairing and slow torture was agonizing to me in an even worse way.

 _I really did not wish this level of pain and suffering on anyone…_

"How-how dare you!" The boy spat blood as he yelled in absolute hatred at Aleister. Fresh blood splattered from his wounds as he attempted to attack the older man with his warped and broken body.

Without any hesitation at all, Aleister drove the saber he was holding straight through Finis's neck.

At the same moment there was an explosion that rocked the entire cathedral.

Aleister stood up laughing. "Ahaha, how delightful. Finis, you really were quite entertaining. Almost entertaining enough to make me regret killing you.. _almost_."

I steadied myself from the current explosion, unable to fully comprehend the sudden turn of events. I was shocked at how tortured Finis had appeared at the end... and as I watched Aleister toy with Finis even on his death bed... there was no doubt in my mind that Aleister was Azoth.

As the shaking from the explosion continued, Van move out from behind me and grabbed ahold of Aleister in anger and confusion. "Explain this to me, Jimmy…! What..what is this about? What is going on?!"

Aleister was unshaken by Van's violent outburst. "Don't get so heated...I'll explain. Either way, congratulations, Abraham. As you can see, Finis-" Aleister took a second to look down at the newest corpse of Finis. "Finis has achieved true death. Your revenge has been accomplished. He will never come back to life."

Aleister turned back to Van with a slightly creepy smile. "Your ambitions-and my feigned ambitions, have been fulfilled right here and now, before your very eyes."

The hunter's face held such an astonished, lost, pain-filled expression as he stared at his comrade-in-arms. Van barely found the strength to ask. "You're Azoth? Is this true?"

Aleister sighed and raised his eyebrows at his young pupil. "Yes, of course. Why would I lie about something like that?"

Van's mind still seemed to be failing to process Aleister's true identity and his voice was colored with doubt. "It can't be…! How could I believe something like that?!"

Aleister adjusted his monocle knowingly. "Your techniques in handling Jack Blackman were quite brilliant."

Van's eyes widened with surprise and I watched as his grip tighted on Aleister's arm, though still unsure. "What…?"

Aleister ignored Van's question and continued on with his explanation regardless of how the hunter reacted. "...But they were also unexpected. In the scenario I had wrote up, you were supposed to kill him. I thought I had done a exceptional job of connecting your memories on the battlefield to your past...but I guess _she_ really did save you." Aleister shot me a malice-laced smile. "However, I couldn't even bare to look at your battle with Neuntote,...to think that you...who had been called the human weapon, would fight so abysmally...as your teacher, quite frankly it embarrassed me."

The shocked hunter was rendered speechless at Aleister's nonchalant confessions to the Azoth crimes. "..."

Aleister tapped the side of his arm in impatience. "Hm...I see you still don't quite believe me? If you wish, I can explain all the details and methods behind the cases where the Azoth name was left behind."

Van slowly let go of Aleister..no...I realized my first glance was wrong...Van didn't let go of Aleister...he no longer had the strength to hold on.

I started to move forward to support the hunter. I raged at Aleister, making up for Van's currently overwhelmed state. "Why!? Why would you cause that much pain to so many people! Why are you targeting _Van_?! What could you hope to gain from this…?!"

The professor looked at me with utter disdain and uncontrolled malice as I dared to speak to him _and_ put myself between him from Van. "I knew I should have had you killed along with the rest of your clan, however Isaac was dead set on protecting you. Something about a favor from the archangel...Hmph. I thought divesting you of your wings and humiliating you so thoroughly would have warned you away from me long enough to stop your meddling. It appears I was wrong...regardless I do not feel it necessary to explain myself to you. However, if you must know it is something of a _hobby_ of mine."

I stuttered to find the words as Van looked like he was going numb with shock. "A...A ho..hobby?"

Aleister shrugged and watched Van with an intense, analyzing, gaze. "Yes, a hobby. I have an immense interest in the _human_ species. Humans are absolutely beautiful...but...where do you suppose that beauty lies?"

I didn't want to think about what the man's twisted mind considered to be beautiful...If Van was a product of what Aleister had been studying...

I gulped and shifted uneasily as Aleister answered his own question. "I believe that beauty dwells in fear and anger. I just want to see it...I want to see the moment when London, Britain, and all the world shine with humanity's beauty."

I could only shake my head, in an attempt to deny his sick vision. "No…"

Looking bakc at Van, the hunter's eyes held an utterly defeated look as he tried to reach out to his only known friend. "Stop it, Jimmy…! Stop with these terrible jokes-"

Aleister shook his head in disappointment as he realized his words were _still_ not reaching the hunter. "It appears that you still cannot comprehend my confession? I am telling you that you've been deceived...manipulated...by me."

I hated seeing that betrayed - hurt expression on the hunter's face, but I couldn't bring my feet to respond.

"Abraham, you were very capable. You and Finis had the ideal relationship the centered around loathing and a gift for being at one another's throats. As a result of that wholesome relationship, it gave me enough time to figure out how Finis was achieving immortality...and I was able to give him a _complete_ death." Aleister started to laugh, though this time his laugh was a twisted and sickening one.

I had to close my eyes. I consciously had to put the sickening laughter out of my head...trying to put it out of my mind as the same laughter echoed up from my past.

"Hahaha...I really do appreciate it, Abraham. Now with Finis out of the way, I can finally achieve my long standing ambition."

I wasn't sure what the insane man was talking about. My voice hesitated and then grew stronger as I asked my question. "Van once said you were looking for revenge as well...did Finis's death not accomplish that?"

Aleister looked at me with an interested expression but murderous eyes. "Revenge on Finis?...Why would I need to do that?"

My veiled quest suddenly made the hunter come to. Van realized what I was referring to...what he had told me about his past and Aleister's not all that long ago. "You were just like me! Finis took your family hostage too...didn't he?!"

Before Aleister even opened his mouth, I realized I wouldn't like the man's answer. A growing sense of trepidation took root in my chest...If Aleister could have killed Finis with that much ease, killed so many innocents as Azoth, abused Van so badly, and had entire races genocided..I had a gut instinct that the answer was not going to be that Finis killed Aleister's family…

Van pressed on, trying, somehow, to make sense of what had happened in his life thus far. "And after the war was over...Finis had you family killed as well, just like he did mine...?!"

Aleister pursed his lips and then answered Van..just as Van's mind tried to connect the dots on this new revelation. "Ah, yes that...that was a lie."

Van's eyes flashed as his voice rose in desperation. "What are you talking about, Jimmy? It's an undeniable fact that your family was murdered…?! I saw their bodies with my own eyes! How can that be a lie?!""

Aleister toyed with the saber in his hand. "Ah...Pardon my poor choice in words then. They were murdered, yes that much is true...but it was not Finis who killed them. That responsibility lies with me. I killed them with my own two hands."

I wasn't overly shocked by the news, but it was still sickening to hear the confession.

...But to the hunter in front of me the news was earth shattering. "...?!"

Van's expression held all the shock and utterly traumatizing pain that I needed to act. I felt my own rage building back up at the blatant declaration of senseless killing and indiscriminate torture.

I screamed at the professor in an absolute fury for his villainous deeds. " _WHY_?! Why would you kill your own family?! Why would you do something that _evil_?!"

Aleister tucked the saber back into his walking stick. "Hmph...Fine, let me expose the trick for you. This is a process I need to go through anyway."

At this point I started to move towards the hunter. My gut instinct told me that whatever Aleister was going to share with us was likely going to be deplorable and horrific and the hunter looked like his knees might give out at any minute.

Aleister watched as I approached Van with narrow eyes. "Abraham, Finis didn't take your family hostage during the Vampire War two years ago. That was all done by me as well."

Van staggered and I reach out to steady him."Wha-?!"

I started to tear up guessing what was coming. My mark flared with pain as Aleister revealed his trump card. "And after the war, he wasn't the one who ordered your family's death. That was all me as well. I left behind obvious clues to guild your hatred of Finis by framing him and making you believe he was responsible. I had such faith in you. I thought that you, with your implacable hatred, would be able to kill him."

Aleister shifted as I tried to hide the pain I felt in my chest, as Van's pain physically manifested itself within me.

"Essentially, you were used by me, Abraham. As my sword, but still just as a pawn-" Aleister halted as his eyes glowed with a crazed light."Abraham...all this time I was the one who was holding the reins over your dreams of revenge."

My bitterness and wrath were very real. Between the physical pain I was feeling and my soaring emotions, the edges of my vision were starting to turn red again.

Van held out his hand, but I wasn't sure if it was to stop me or to reach out to Aleister. "When….? When did you start thinking this way...?!"

Aleister's eyes were more than cruel and calculating as he watched the angel's eyes glaze over with red. "Since the moment I first met you...Abraham Van Helsing."

My heart and mark thundered as one as Van's emotions feed over into me.

...From the very beginning...All this time the object of Van's revenge had been standing beside him...manipulating him. The source of his agony...his anger...his grief...had been at his side the entire time.

This time I wasn't able to keep myself from grabbing my mark. I bent over gasping as Van leveled his guns at Aleister. "You son of a bitch!"

A gunshot rang out as Van roared his anguish at the source of all his rage and misery.

The gunshot didn't come from Van though….it came from a soldier standing behind Aleister.

Blood started to ooze from the gunshot wound on Van's arm and I cried out his name is desperation.

"Van…!" I sobbed as I grabbed my chest, gasping for air and didn't move.

The soldier gave a rattling groan. It was dull and utterly lifeless and I winced as I looked up to see the soldiers soulless gaze. The windows to their soul only reflected a black void full of murderous intent.

Van clasp his hand over the gunshot wound and glared at the man who had dared to shot him. It took a second, but then Van's eyes changed to repulsed revelations and he grimaced at the soldier in a new light. "Are they…?"

Aleister nodded to confirm Van's unfinished sentence. "Yes, it's Hidden Strength. To tell you the truth, I was the one who actually conceived this method. The thought of commanding powerful soldiers with absolute obedience is appealing...however _most_ of the earlier experiments failed." Aleister looked pointedly at me before continuing. "So I had to use Twilight to clean up the mess..but look at them now. I've succeeded in creating efficient killers who will obey any order I give them."

I tried straighten up. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch Van...but I wasn't sure if it was for my own benefit or his.

"I will admit, tt was a real mistake to try it on the angels. It is something to do with their bonds and general nature, it seems it is just a bit too strong to get _it_ to stick properly. I am more interest in humans anyway…but it was a good trial run."

My own fears, my own experiences... where put together as I figured out what Aleister was doing, but it was too late.

"I'll kill you…!" I watched Van's eyes turn and pulse with the heated red I had seen on so many Hidden Strength experiments as he roared out. "I'll kill you, Jimmy!"

I tried to get in front of the hunter, but he just pushed me away and leveled his guns at Aleister once more, dazed but consumed by his utterly painfilled rage.

Aleister started to laughed at the conflicted hunter. "Haha...it's nice to say thing, but it's not nearly enough...I need you to hate me with your heart and soul." The professor just laughed as he leered at the anguish and pain he was inflicting on the hunter...

I realized I found it hard to tell what Aleister was really thinking...so I started trying to focus on helping Van instead, but Aleister didn't give either of us time to recover.

"...Abraham, I know you want to vent your anger, but you're not qualified to face me in your current state. I'd like you to be able to handle at least this number of enemies with _some_ grace."

Aleister snapped his fingers and the Twilight soldiers that were still standing around us all started to inch closer and closer to us. I unsheathed my rapier as they eyed us like predators observing their weakened prey. The slight of Van's blood blossoming on his jacket gave me the resolve to grit through the pain coming from my mark.

I straightened up and level my rapier at the advancing threat.

Aleister started to walk calmly off down the hall. "I am going to excuse myself for now. Meet me at Tower Bridge, Abraham. When you are ready. I shall welcome you, now that you know everything."

"Wait!" Van yelled out after him in frustration.

Aleister smiled at Van as he turned to leave. "Farewell, Abraham. I am truly looking forward to seeing you again. Oh and before I go…" Aleister snapped his fingers again as Van readied his shotgun. Soldiers were already closing in on us and moving to protect Aleister at the same time. "Think of this as a parting gift."

I was already moving towards Van as the gunshot went off. There were two simultaneous ones and I felt a sharp pain in my arm as I dropped my rapier, no longer able to feel my dominant hand.

Van yelled for Aleister to stop as his shot went wide. "Aleister! Aleisterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

It took Van a second to register that Aleister had indeed left the hall and his rage-fueled yells set off all the surrounding soldiers.

The soldiers began to attack us in earnest.

I quickly grabbed my blade and tried to ignore all the pain that I was in, in order to focus on getting us both out of this mess alive.

The battle was intense. The soldiers with Hidden Strength attacked us furiously, remorselessly, and relentlessly.

Van's gunshots rang out as the hunter struck them down one after another.

I took several more hits, mostly to my bad arm, but several deep cuts and slashes appeared on my legs and I felt another gunshot graze my side. None of that mattered though, as I turned around to look for Van. All I could see was a sea of angry black that threatened to overwhelm and kill me if I gave them any quarter. I heard the hunter yell out in pain not far from me, but his heated gunshots still continued to echo around the hall.

Not even my healing powers were able to keep up with as many opponents that we had surrounding us and they were using both long and short range weapons. The Hidden Strength soldiers had managed to separate us, and even with my silver eyes and angel strength, I realized I wasn't much of a match for this many overly-strong opponents.

I heard Van give another pained shout.

"Arrrghh...Gaahhh…!"

I fought my way through even more soldiers, desperately trying to locate him in the sea of black cloaks. I gave up on keeping things neat and organized and I attacked them with raw speed and power.

I took even more damage and cried out. "Ahhhh! ...Van!"

The humans went flying into the air as I healed and bled, healed and bled. I couldn't locate Van, no matter how many of them I sent flying and they always got back up regardless of the nonlethal damage I inflicted.

"I'll have to kill them…" I bowed my head and trembled as the revelation that I needed to kill humans manifested within me. I whispered a quick prayer as Van's pain roared through me and I heard him cry out yet again.

"Aaaaahhh!'

I yelled out to him desperately as tears and pain threatened to overwhelm me. "Van! _Van Helsing_!"

There was a huge volley.

A storm of fire and then...

Everyone around me had fallen to the ground silent. The room was quiet once more as no one even moved.

The only ones us left standing were myself...and a blood soaked man in front of me wielding smoking shotguns.

My eyes locked onto Van and I began to panic in earnest. As I rushed toward the hunter my feet skidded on the marble floor as the blood slicked the entire surface made navigation almost impossible.

The hunter was covered in so much blood...So much blood that it was hard for me to tell if it is his or his opponents...but my heart told me too much of it was his.

There was so much red...so much blood...that an endless stream of red dripped from him.

* * *

Aleister watched the lights of London from his place in the darkness with a smile. His carefully laid plans were ready and everything was about to come to a close.

He walked along the straight path in front of him, waiting patiently for his pawn to take the bait. Nothing was ending, oh no, he still had so much more he planned to do. It was the end of all that was old, and the start of something so new.

The name _Azoth_ suited him perfectly.

The name signified both the end and the beginning of all things.

Aleister stopped and stared at the receding moonlight as the storm clouds bloated out the weakening silver light. Soon the turbulent black clouds plunged the city into complete darkness.

"Abraham...I'll wait for you as long as it takes. This show is all for you...It is what is necessary to create the one and only being that is you."

Aleister chuckled as thunder rolled over London.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for staying with me and reading this chapter! This is such a dense chapter, packed with such terrible and awful things...

I think it is a rather heartbreaking chapter... knowing that Van's best friend is the one responsible for taking away everything he had ever loved...Van's past and what has happened to him is so...so...upsetting! The poor cinnamon roll...makes me just want to give him a hug.

However! We must do something about that dastardly Aleister! So, make sure to check back in and see what happens next! 3


	55. Chapter 55: Tracking the Moon

Chapter 55: Tracking the Moon

The approaching storm clouds cut off the moonlight, but that did not stop a group of frantic cavalry men from riding down the empty London streets. The sounds of their frantic hoof beats echoed eerily through the unusually quiet roads.

It felt as if the city was bracing for the oncoming storm with a baited breath.

The cavalry was lead by the Captain of the Royal Guard, the man responsible for holding full authority over the investigation of the Azoth cases.

The captain growled out his frustration at being called out on such a night. "As if our plate wasn't already full…!"

Currently the captain was in charge of protecting government VIPs, guarding the city, searching for Azoth, and catching violent criminals. The Captain of the Guard had a mountain of work to tackle both day and night, but he was forced to put everything aside to visit one place in particular

 _That place_ -

That _place_ was known as Newgate Prison. The prison was the holding cell of the most violent offenders from all across Britain.

After a few more minutes of heavy, frantic riding, the prison's imposing structure came into view. Newgate wore a thin veil of fog the just added to the oppressive and foreboding atmosphere.

Leonhardt pulled up on his horse and the rest of the cavalry pulled up to a sudden stop shortly after. Each one of the cavalrymen looked at the disastrous site before them. It looked like an intense battle had just taken place just minutes ago. The captain did a quick surveying glance at the damage and promptly ordered some of his men to dismount.

The medics in particular hurried forth, all of them looking around looking for survivors.

From horseback, Leonhardt could clearly make out the prison's employees by the remains of their uniforms. The employee's bodies were strewn about haphazardly and at disgustingly twisted angles. Their broken bodies littered the front of the prison gates and the medics just continued to confirm death after death. Leonhardt forced himself to stop counting bodies and study the building before him. The captain rightfully assuming that the employees had been attacked by escaping criminals.

A call from one of the medics had Leonhardt dismounting in a heartbeat. The captain hurried over to the sole survivor as the medic worked on trying to stabilize him.

"Ugh….uhhh…"

Leonhardt knelt down by the man as the medic just shook his head. There was nothing more they could do for the dying man.

The captain just looked about at the man with sad eyes. "Easy, there...what happened here?"

The worker grasp Leonhardt's arm with a bloody hand. "P-please, tell Scotland Yard…! All the prisoners suddenly became extremely violent! They were chanting…." Leonhardt waiting as the prison guard took a rattling breath. "They were chanting, 'Azoth'...!"

Leonhardt grabbed the guard's hand in his own. "Azoth?! Him again…!"

The guard shuddered and Leonhardt felt the employee's hand go limp in his as the man exhaled his last breath. The guard captain took a second to shut the man's eyes and offer up a short prayer for the man's soul, then Leonhardt stood up as the medic moved on, in a vain attempt to search for more survivors amidst the carnage. The grim faced captain returned to his horse as another one of his soldiers came racing up to met him.

"Captain! This is bad! We have just received a communication that-"

Leonhardt cut him off unable to believe the chaos that was breaking out under his watch tonight. A low roll of thunder caught Leonhardt's voice as he turned to his newest problem. "Argh...What now?!"

The soldier saluted and started his report. "The communication indicates that acts of murder and destruction are taking place all across London!"

Leonhardt sighed at the news the soldier presented. "That's hardly new information…"

The soldier standing in front of him started to sweat. "N-no sir…! There have been almost eighty reports in the mere span of the last hour…!"

Leonhardt foot slipped as he went to mount. The captian swiftly gripped the saddle horn to steady himself and prevent him from falling. "W-what..?! That's impossible!"

As soon as Leonhardt could call for a relief party to hold and investigate Newgate Prison outbreak, the guard captain hurried back to the headquarters of the Azoth task force.

By the time the guard captain arrived at the front door step, the reports of the violent crimes has increased significantly to an already astounding record of 200+ cases and they showed no signs of stopping. Leonhardt's mind raced as he tightly gripped the communicator and started issuing orders to different departments...if these were all indeed being caused by the Azoth person...Leonhardt's only conclusion was that he must be the Devil himself wearing human clothing.

* * *

"Van…" I called out to the blood drenched man timidly as the hunter turned to me with unseeing eyes.

The ground was awash with blood and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Van Helsing...how badly are you hurt?" I had to ask, as my concern and medical training started to kicked in.

"Never mind me." The hunter started to walk away from me.

I fought to control my raising panic as the hunter walked away from me yet again. I called out after him in desperation.

"Van Helsing! If you continue like this you''ll bleed out before you even get to the front door!"

Van didn't stop walking...but he did seem to slow down, so I hurried after him. When I reached the hunter's side he gave me a hallow look as he surveyed me. I looked down at myself and grimaced. Silver blood splatters and rips in my clothes were highly evident that I had taken damage in that last battle and I bit my lip trying to think of a way to reassure him I was alright.

"Umm Van….I am alright…" I wiped away some blood on my arm and showed him the health pink flesh underneath. "...I am...alright…"

Van could only stare at the silver-eyed angel as she showed him that she was unhurt. His emotions rolled at the sight of her blood stained clothes and he really couldn't think straight... but as Sierra held up her arm, the hunter took a second to examine it intently.

It was pure instinct at that point, as Van grabbed her arm and used it to pull the angel closer to him. "...I see…"

I wiggled in Van's tight grip as he survived the tears in my clothing with an intensity at almost made me blush. I tried desperately to get the hunter to turn his attention back to himself.

"Van Helsing...let me help you." I ordered him in a firm voice and Van dropped my arm and started pulling off his jacket and shirt, simply acting as he had been trained to do...take orders.

"Make it quick."

I looked away embarrassed as I caught sight of the hunters navel as he ripped his last shirt off with brutal force. Hastily I started pulling supplies out my medical kit and when I looked back up, I felt tears start well up in my eyes. The dead-eyed hunter was standing in front of me, staring down at his blood drenched shirt that he was holding in his hands. Van's bare torso stood on full display, revealing the extent of the damage underneath.

I tried to control my breathing as my eyes just wanted to cry at the sight in front of me. The hunter was absolutely covered in cuts, and there were still bandages around his torso, showing that he was still recovering from his battle with Neuntote...in addition to all his new wounds. I tried to ignore my emotions and started working diligently to provide the hunter with what relief I could as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Van stood up and got in front of me as he pointed his shot guns into the doorway, ready to take down any incoming threats.

I recognized the voices echoing down the hallway and I set my hand on Van's shoulder. I tried to to calm him back down as my cool hand pressed against the hunter's hot flesh. "Van, it's the others. Please sit back down, I am almost done..."

Lupin and the others rounded the hallway and Fran was with me in a flash. Once I managed to assure the kindhearted doctor that I was unharmed, regardless of the mount of blood on my clothes, I got him to turn his attention to the hunter as well. Together, we got Van mostly patched up and able to walk.

* * *

Lupin led the way out of Saint Paul's Cathedral.

It was in that instant, as we walked out the front doors, the we realized that something was very wrong with London. I froze as the sounds washed over me and the rest of the party looked back at me as I survived the skyline with huge eyes. "T-thats...the sound of gunshots...right?"

No one answered my question and I turned my gaze to see numerous fire trails burning up into ominous purple and black storm clouds. Lighting arched into the clouds and I could only stare in terrified horror at the slight that was consuming London.

Impey surveyed the nightmarish scene unfolding in front of him as well. "Huh..? What is this? What's going on?"

Saint frowned as he realized what has happening. "It would seem that there is fighting going on in many places tonight."

Fran's face was shocked at the chaos. "But...so much at once…?! It's almost like there's a riot…!"

The thief leading the way quickly noticed something right in front of us as we were stunned by the chaos that was emerging all around us. "Hmm! I think that guy is the cause of this commotion."

Lupin was looking ahead of us at...a staggering man with red eyes. The man caught Lupin's interest quickly, as the black and white striped uniform marked him as an escaped convict. The next thing that warned us that London was in trouble was the blood soaked dagger the prison convict was holding. The prisoner's eyes were unfocused and he growled at us like a wild animal.

"..."

I was to frozen by the realization of the chaos that was breaking out all around us, I struggled to make sense of it as the vivid memories of the past meshed and blended into the present. I was struggling to really understand the issue... until Van started to move.

I tore my eyes away from the storm and fires as Van growled. "Ridiculous…"

The injured hunter stepped out in front of us swaying slightly. I tried to take a step forward, but all I could manage was a weak voice. "Van...you're hurt...you don't need to push yourself so hard…please..."

My mark throbbed as Van approached the convict and I forced myself forward. My eyes locked onto the hunter and that was all I could focused on...Van...he needed help.

 _He needed me to move._

I forced one foot out...and then another...

The wounded hunter swayed again but he glared at the convict with disdain. The convict finally took notice of Van and proceeded to roar his fury that the barely standing hunter.

I manged to force myself to take another step forward as a raindrop hit my face.

I tried not to scream as the man attacked Van...but it was over quickly, in a short blink of an eye.

The man lept towards the hunter, and I watched as Van swiftly administered a paralyzing blow that knocked the attacking prisoner out instantly. The attacker dropped onto the ground and did not get back up.

Despite the rain, I managed to force myself out down the front steps as Van just stared at the man laying on the ground.

"..."

"Van…?" I called out to him as I tried to shoulder through my fears to get to him.

Cardia looked around confused at the sight of the convict laying on the ground. "What...What just happened?"

Saint explained as I approached the hunter with a worried expression. "That was a high-speed attack on a nerve cluster. Van Helsing simply hit the man once as he was passing by."

Fran gasp in surprise. "I didn't see it at all…"

Saint rubbed his chin puzzled. "Van's always been highly skilled...but this goes beyond human capabilities. What exactly is going on here…?"

Van's gaze turned to me and slowly panned down the street. Then the hunter started to run down the road, shouting over his shoulder as he ran, apparently fueled by some unknown purpose "...All of you, return to the mansion!"

I went to run forward yelling after him in raw panic. "Van Helsing!"

I took a couple more steps forward and felt someone catch hold of my hand from behind. I look back in shock to see who was stopping me from following after the hunter appalled.

Impey's concerned face looked at me gravely.

"Impey…Why? Why are you stopping me?!" I jerked violently, attempting to pull my arm free but the red head held on to me with inhuman strength.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't panic baby! Do you honestly think I would be so rude as to hold back a women so obviously in love?"

I stopped fighting as the red head pulled a small device from his jumpsuit and handed it to me. It looked almost like a pocket watch with a number of gears all over it. In the middle of all the gears, on the watch face, was a small grey screen. I looked at the screen closer and watched as a blinking red light moved further and further away from the center.

"Impey...What is this?" I ask him in a high yet curious voice and I shook the device a little.

Impey reached out his hand and stopped me with a worried grin. "Hahaha...please don't shake it. It's a tracking device linked to a transmitter I placed on Van, so you'll be able to find him even when he takes off like this."

I blinked realizing this potential of the device I was holding and my eyes started to tear up. I lept into Impey's arms with a hug as a couple of wayward tears trailed down my face. "Oh my god! Thank you Impey! Thank you so much!"

Impey blushed and stuttered. "I..I'll let you hold on...onto that." He removed my arms from around his neck and brushed away my tears. "Don't cry Moonlight, he's getting away from you so you had best hurry!"

Lupin nodded as I checked the tracking device once more. "We'll work with Scotland Yard and try to get this situation sorted out as quickly as possible. We are going to leave Van Helsing in your care. Whatever he might be thinking, he is still one of us, so be sure to bring him back safely!"

I nodded and took a deep breath in order to prepare myself for what I was about to do. The support and love everyone was showing me gave me the strength to carry on.

Everyone stood back as my eyes blazed silver and I manifested my wings. "Don't worry, I will!"

Fran looked on in amazement. The corporeal wings glittered a brilliant silver as the rain started to mist. "Watch out for yourself as well! Considering how things are looking...make sure to take care of yourself too!"

"Alright everyone, stand back!" I brace myself and took a running leap forward. I held my breath as my wings caught the cool-storm-heavy air and I was headed skyward. The rest of them start running after me with their faces in awe.

"The skies will set you free..."Saint's voice drifted up to me as I flew away. "Be sure to let the moonlight guide the way, my dear!"

I looked down at my group of friends and smiled softly. I quickly waved at them before the storm winds pushed me on my way.

I cracked open the tracking device, hoping, praying, I would catch up with Van before it was to late.

* * *

By the time Lupin and the gang arrived at the Azoth task force headquarters to meet with Leonhardt, London was already in a state of mass chaos.

Lupin and the gang came in out of the rain to see Leonhardt conversing with a young boy, only about 10 years old, wearing a floppy hat and a wide smile. Saint noticed the hat, having purchased it not more then a month ago from a rather expensive woman's hat shop.

The count's face set in a stringent line as he waited to see what was going to happen next.

The escaped convicts were murdering people, setting the city on fire, and just rampaging in general across all of London without any rhyme or reason.

The young boy looked at Leonhardt disappointingly as he surveyed the rain soaked group in front of him. "I thought you said they would have Miss. Arianell with them?"

Leonhardt looked over the group. "Where is Sir. Van Helsing and Miss. Arianell?"

Lupin's face was grimaced he answered for the group. "Why is it important?"

The boy's eyes flared as if angry with Lupin for his insolence. "As the last remaining angel in the house of Azrael, it is of the gravest importance that I know where she is!"

Saint stepped forward keen on getting his own information from the strange boy in front of him that was wearing Sierra's hat. "Hmmm...Who would you be to possess that type of knowledge?"

The boy angry gaze assessed Saint Germain with shrewd blue eyes. " _I_ am the archangel Raphael, of the German Phosphorus division." Raphael bowed impudently to Saint and smirked at him. "At your service, my good _sir_. My team and I has been resigned here to London not more then a few days past. It looks like we have arrived in good time. My squad has been assisting with the Azoth incidents since our arrival..."

Since the angels had arrived from Germany...Leonhardt had been skeptical. However, the captain needed all the help he could get and although there was no more than 12 of them, the angels had already proved to be invaluable in assisting with Azoth incidents. Together, the angels, Scotland yard, and the British army were moving in tandem under the Queen's orders. The collective units worked actively to contain and overcome the situations as they broke out in the districts.

"Be that as it may, we come bearing important information for you, Captain Leonhardt." Lupin opened the floor up with a matching smirk and the group started explaining what had happened at the cathedral in earnest.

At the end of the tale Leonhardt was appalled and shocked about the news of Twilight's uprising. "Azoth is Twilight's commander!?"

Fran's hard eyes glinted as he confirmed the captain's words. "Yes, he said so himself, so there is no doubt about it."

Leonhardt shook his head in disbelief. "My god! I knew that organization had been acting independently, but who could have known someone like _that_ was in it…?!"

The guard captain distanced himself emotionally from the situation and started focusing on what he needed to do to resolve the situation as quickly as possible. "We must track his footsteps as well! Where is Jimmy Aleister now?!"

Lupin folded his hand around his swagger stick. "Van Helsing and _our_ angel are chasing after him as we speak. We'll just have to trust them that they can locate the perpetrator and bring them to justice."

Raphael pursed his lips at Lupin's statement but didn't say anything.

Leonhardt looked relieved, but a bit disappointed by Lupin's words. "I see…"

Fran applied his logic to the situation. "Even if we did capture Aleister now, it wouldn't contain this chaos. That being the case, we need to focus on minimizing the damage being caused to London in the present."

Impey cracked his knuckles together. "It'll turn out fine. It's not just Van Helsing that's after the scum, he has my moondrop with him too!"

Raphael sputtered this time. "Your _moondrop_? Your _angel_?! She belongs to _me_!"

The rest of the group stopped and shot glares at the young boy. The silent glares from the group should have warned Raphael then, but the boy didn't stop there. "As the next in line to the crown, and the soul of the Azrael clan, she naturally belongs with me! She will be my _wife_!"

No one said anything and the room went dead silent for a long minute.

Impey was the first one to respond. The redhead just ruffled his hair and smiled unassumingly. "I think you might want to take that one up with Van Helsing when he returns...She's smitten all of us, and even that cold soldier can't help but warm up to her…"

Saint looked out the window not saying anything as he watched the storm rage outside. "..."

Leonhardt looked around the room confused by what was going on. "Hmm? What is all this supposed to mean? I don't understand you at all."

There was a knock at the door and the room turned to see who was entering. "Lady Arianell...you don't say…?"

Lupin recoiled in horror as one of his own personal living nightmares set foot in the office. Cardia reached out and set her hand on Lupin's arm and the thief managed to calm down just a bit. "Ehhh...Sholmes…"

Sholmes closed the door behind him, scolding the captain as he did so. "Captain, you need to be more in touch with your romantic side. Love is one of the strongest, most revered emotions among any of the races."

Leonhardt was utterly confused by the lecture and conversation around him. "...Hmm? What?…?"

Raphael blinked back at the new man standing before him, confused. "What do you mean…?"

Sholmes took off his top hat and shook the water from his jacket. "Well then...those lovebirds aside, there's something that we need to do."

"Hold on a second!" Raphael jumped onto the floor as he pushed himself out of the chair. "Lovebird? Who is this _Van Helsing_?!"

Lupin was about to answer when Saint cut him off with icy words. "That angel is solely alive due to that man's efforts alone, it would be unwise to part the pair now."

Raphael growled back at the count. "But all the reports say that she was still a virgin…"

Fran went beat red and it looked like the doctor was ready to visibly die as Saint advanced on the boy with his eyes flickering open menacingly. "Let me rephrase that, it wasn't a suggestion. I am ordering you to leave her alone."

The boy glared up at the white haired man looming over him threateningly. The angel was viably cowed by the white haired count's threats and he just muttered under his breath. "...As if you humans could sate an angel."

Carida poked Lupin who looked like he was starting the blush at the turn of the conversation. Impey at the same time had clammed up completely. "What does Raphael mean, Lupin?"

Of all the people to answer... it was Leonhardt who responded. "While it is true that angels are best paired within their own clans, I knew of several that took human partners. I did not think it was a huge deal and it never effected any of their performances outright."

The rest of the room looked at Leonhardt in surprise. "What? They are not like any other young man who enters the army."

Cardia was still utterly lost in the conversation. "But what does this have to do with Sierra still being a virgin?"

Raphael blushed as an adult, well over twice his age, didn't seem to realize what she was asking out loud in a room full of men. Raphael started trying to explain through his embarrassment. "...Its...A...A special ritual …"

Saint glared down to silence the boy as Sholmes just put his hand on the boys head and scruffed his pale white-blond hair back and forth. "And you are far to young for that ritual yourself."

Raphael stood there blushing, his face turning redder and redder.

Fran finally found his voice of reason and attempted to turned the direction of the conversation. "How about we...let Van Helsing handle this one when he gets back?"

Sholmes's grinned and agreed with the doctor's logic. "Indeed, before we continue much further with this interesting conversation, I do need to tell you something."

Lupin was spurred out of his statue like state and jumped on Sholmes's announcement. "Did you find out any more information?"

Sholmes closed his eyes and answered. "Yes, I did. The motive behind all the Azoth cases so far, which connects almost everything."

Sholmes produced a map from the confines of his jacket. "This is what they are after."

He pointed out a single location on the map...Buckingham Palace.

Leonhardt honed in on the location scarcely missing a beat. "The palace?! Is Aleister seriously trying to destroy the nation!?"

Sholmes looked at the captain. "The individual crimes going on don't have any logic to them, however with this much data at our disposal, it's clear what kinds of orders Aleister is giving out as Azoth. Once the resources of Scotland Yard and the Military have been spread thin, by trying to curtail the chaos in the streets...Azoth's plan is to attack the government while its defenses are weakened...or more specifically...attack Buckingham Palace."

With that detective's news, Leonhardt went into a frenzy. "Whaaaaaattt?!"

Impey backed away from the table rubbing his ear. "Aaarrgh! Don't yell into my ear like that!"

Sholmes rolled up the map. "Calm yourselves, gentleman. As long as we know what he is planning, all we need to do is get ahead of his game. That's all we need to do to outmaneuver him at his own game. I guarantee that this battle will end in victory for us. However…"

Lupin didn't like the tone of voice Sholmes used as he left off his sentence. "However...what?!"

Sholmes tapped the table with the rolled up map. "This man, Aleister, has the mind and resources to pull off a crime of this magnitude...I can't understand his logic. Why would he think this is possible, given his level of intelligence? Overturning an entire country is no mean feat. I would have thought he would know as much as well…"

Fran couldn't understand the logic either and the doctor laced his hands together before balancing them on his knees. "Could he have some other objective?"

Sholmes looked unimpressed by the possibility, but he knew it to be true. "Perhaps. I have no way of knowing at this point in time if there are any other objectives, I can only tell you about the patterns in the data."

Lupin stood up first as the rest of the group followed suit. "I don't know what Aleister is planning, but Van Helsing and Sierra will be sure to stop it."

The thief flashed a smile around the room encouragingly. "We'll just do whatever we can."

Then shortly after the intelligence gathering session had ended, the entire group is on the move. They head outside with the intent to bring the criminals under control and ensure the safety of London...amidst the storm.

* * *

Author Note:

Helpful Hint:

If your wondering why the archangel's keep trying to _wife_ Sierra, its because of what Keres said way back when in chapter 18. The angel population is severely dwindling in number(globally), and being the only female in her clan that was unattached/unwed has made her very valuable to all the other clans...and now she is the sole heir to the entire Azrael clan...basically Sierra is in a really difficult position politically.


	56. Chapter 56: Eclipse

Chapter 56: Eclipse

The entire situation was absolutely paralyzing to me but I kept my eyes anchored on the rooftops in front of me.

Occasionally I would look around and see what was going on around me. My eyes widened uneasily, wary, slowly turned more and more terrified as the chaos continued to erupt around me. My fearful eyes watched the lightning streaking all around me and the storm's fury rolled through the air...It felt exactly like before.

The city was on fire. The rain was so cold...  
I gritted my teeth trying not to allow my body seize up in fear.

I was forced to fly low, near the rooftops in order to avoid the dangerous updrafts and the arcing electrical strikes.

As I took my first flight I remembered keenly each cut from Finis's knives as he removed my wings, the sight of my family being killed in front of me, finding Lucas on the battlefield broken and dying...and above it all a cold, maddening, laughter. Each one of the terrible events I had been subjected to in my past flickered in my mind and I desperately, so, desperately, want to run for shelter. I felt myself tremble violently and I dropped dangerously towards the rooftop under me.

 _I just wanted to hide away until the storm passed._

A powerful gust of wind yanked up on my wings and I was forced to land on a chimney in order to prevent being swept off into the ominous sky above me. I shook as I surveyed around at the chaos surrounding me and whimpered in fear as the danger and stupidity of what I was doing truly sank in.

"But...I can't stop now...if I do…"

 _I didn't want to think about what would happen if I gave up now._

Another violent gust of wind caught my halfway outstretched wings unexpectedly. The powerful winds gusted downwards and I was unceremoniously slammed into the rooftop below me in a flurry of feathers. My body went numb as I rolled down the shingles and I was forced to fight in order to stop my decent onto the pavement below. When I finally manged to stop, I was breathing heavily as my raw and bleeding hands dug further into the exposed beam.

I forced my wings closed as I pulled myself back up onto the rooftop panting. "If I stop now I'll lose everything again…"

I flipped open the tracker to see how far off course I had been blown. I shielded the device against the pouring rain as the faint red light captured all my attention.

The tracker on Van indicated I was gaining on him. Not being hindered by roads or the chaos below helped speed up the chase. The winds were also working in my favor as they pushed me towards him. I had been able to gain on the hunter fairly quickly...but he was still moving so fast...abnormally fast for a human in fact...and I shuttered as I put the tracker away.

Thunder roared overhead and I flinched away from the sound, covering my ears in terror. The roar was followed by branches of lightning that lit up the entire area and I dropped to my knees in fear and started crying helplessly. The skies opened up as if the roar of thunder was some kind of signal and the rain soaked me to the core within minutes.

"...I can't...Van _Helsing_!" I cried his name into the storm as it raged around me.

* * *

Unknown to the angel on the roof top...following in the air behind her were three water drenched figures.

The three dark figures dropped down out of the air onto the rooftop directly across from the terrified angel.

Their red hair and black wings were rain drenched but the three were in good spirits as they spied their target cowering in fear from the storm.

The first one called out mockingly to the others in a snarky voice. "Look at what we have here! The sole surviving Arianell."

Another one clucked her tongue with a wide evil grin at what the first dark figure had said. "And look she's all alone... _again_. Hehehe..."

Keres's wild red hair wiped in the wind as she glared down at the cowering angel. "Look at the mighty house of Azrael...She even managed to grow her wings back after master so carefully set it up so she would have them removed..."

My eyes snapped open at the seething words and my eyes struggled to make out who the drenched figures advancing on me where. My memory clicked and I glared at the three sisters in front of me. Slowly at first then picking up speed my vision flicked to a red hue as I clearly recalled who was in front o me.

"Leave me alone Keres!" I snarled at them, getting to my feet in anger. "...I don't have time to play with _you_."

Keres just chuckled at me. "But Sierra we have been waiting for you for _so_ long! Master Aleister has been planning everything so carefully, and here you are messing up his carefully laid plans. He is not happy at _all_."

All three of them drew their weapons in unison and advanced on me.

"You don't say..." I drew my weapon in defense and growled."I am warning you Keres, I am _not_ in the mood right now!"

Keres and her sisters split three ways as she roared out madly. "Don't you see it? It's just like last time! This storm reminds me so much of that day! Seeing your face when you found _him_ was absolutely DIVINE!"

They all attacked me at once.

I felt my blood blaze and my world was encompassed in red.

I paid no mind to the sister's blades as they sliced through my clothes and bit deep into my flesh. I took every chance and every opportunity I could to rip them to shreds. My wounds no longer were healing either but I couldn't feel them in the cold downpour...and Keres and her sisters were not match for my raw blood lust and superior speed. My brute strength ripped through the lesser caste angel and I repelled them with speed that only my pure bloodline possessed. My speed and ferocity forced them to rethink their attack patterns.

Lightning arched overhead and we all looked up at the brilliant blue white bolt. The deadly fork lit up the sky as it struck the building next to us.

The electrical strike sounded with a huge bang and the building to caught fire with a shrieking explosion. The explosion caught all of us up in the blast and we all were whipped backwards by sheer force.

I landed next to Keres with a thud but I didn't wait for an invitation. I let the momentum roll me into her yelling. "Keres! I hate you for what you have done! I hate that you still have a family!"

I grabbed a hold of her shoulder and we rolled down the rooftop together. Our power struggle stopped with me on top of her and I forced my rapier point to her throat yelling. "You two, YIELD! Or I'll slaughter all three of you! Laws be _damned_!"

The remaining two sisters looked at me and then at their oldest sister for guidance. Slowly they pulled themselves to their feet. I pressed to blade into Keres's throat and watched her silver blood leak out from under the blade tip.

"I will have you swear allegiance to me! Right here and now!" I roared at them my eyes bouncing between silver and red as I fought to contain my rage to kill them all in cold blood. My body wanted revenge for all that these sisters had cost me, but Van...Van needed me to wrap this up quickly...and I didn't want any more blood on my hands. So I proposed the most diplomatic and binding solution I could come up with...assuming the role of Queen.

There was an intense silence following my orders.

The storm soaked me to my core and Keres's laughed softly from under me as I forced her neck back further. "Haha...I can feel you shaking. Your terrified, but...heheh...I suppose we can follow you..."

Keres dropped her weapon and her sisters followed suit.

I kicked the weapon away from her and stood up growling. "Kneel and swear before the covenant, your fealty to me."

Keres rubbed her throat and knelt before me with a sneer. The other two hurried forward and knelt down just behind their sister. In union they chanted. "I swear before the almighty and all the clans above, loyalty always, to the Azrael clan once more."

Thunder peeled as I stood over them glaring down at my new charges is disdain.

"What do you wish of us, _my_ _queen_?" Keres asked snarky and I was forced to think and remember...

The last time I had left them alone, it had been a disaster.

 _Did I dare leave them alone again?_

There was snickering from the lesser clan members before me while I tried to figure out what to do with them.  
A deeply male voice from behind me made me jump.

I raised my weapon and attacked on instinct, still on a battle high but no longer seeing complete red as I thought of only reason I had bothered to fly out into a storm of this magnitude.

Van.

A much older male with golden feathers and blue eyes met my blade and we clashed with a ring of metal. In a heavy German accent he greeted me. "Please pardon our interruption, my talon and I witnessed the entire event...You are indeed from the lost Azrael clan."

I pulled back my jacket and shirt to reveal my blazing blue mark still lanced with red. The completed symbol was one only pure blooded clan members possessed and I yelled out over the storm in frustration as my panic and need to follow the wounded hunter overtook everything. "I don't have time for this!"

I flipped open my scanner as Van just ran further away from me and the talon surrounded us with interest.

"...Azrael." The man narrowed his eyes at the completed mark but he nodded and his team dropped to their knees around us. "My queen, lady Azrael, I am with the archangel Raphael. We have been sent all the way from Germany to retrieve you. Would you please return with us?"

My mind was slow to realize what he was asking as I watched the flickering red dot on the screen. "...So there _are_ more of the archangels..."

My relief was evident for only a second as Van's marker finally stopped moving. I shifted on my feet torn between duty...and love. I flipped the tracker closed, it wasn't even a hard decision. My eyes looked up from my clenched hand and muttered into the wind. "Fine then...If I have to step into this role, so be it!"

My eyes blazed silver overriding the reds that hovered on the edge of my vision as I addressed the angel talon that knelt in front of me. "I have other more pressing matters to attend to at the present...?"

"Garan, your majesty."

I sniffed and looked down at the kneeling angels before me, fate aligning me to my place and rank in life once more. "Garan, you and your talon are to take these sisters of Nyx and work to aid the city. There are escaped convicts capable of inhuman feats that need to be pacified, wounded to take care of, and fires to put out. Focus on providing aid by district."

"But, your majesty, what about _our_ mission?"

I looked down at my still bleeding wounds, the fact they were still even bleeding was a sign I was in really bad shape and desperate. I sheathed my rapier and hauntingly issued them orders regardless of their concern. "I will deal with your leader at a later time. As you all can seen, my chosen is in grave danger. Do you _dare_ try to stop me?"

The small company of angels in front of me looked at each other with pale, concerned, faces. "...Chosen?"

I nodded confirming my position. "Yes, I have a chosen one. Someone I would give my life for a hundred times over. I'll ask you again, captain Garan, do you dare to stand between me and him?"

Their pale faces changed and tightened in horror as I revealed the depth of the situation.

Garan coughed and seemed to be the fist one to recover. I began to move away from the group he called out to me gruffly. "Lady Azreal!"

I looked back at him eyes blazing at the thought that one of the lesser caste would dare defying me...To prevent me from reaching Van before it was to late.

Garan just started to unfasten something from his belt. He offered up to me something with a bowed head. The older angel presented me the gift before saying. "If you get into trouble, sound out the call and we will be with you as quickly as we can fly."

I put out a hesitant hand and took the item he was offering me.

It was an angel horn.

I clipped the horn to my waist and didn't give them any more time to question me as I launched myself off the edge of the building.

Keres's mad cackle reached over the storm. "Stay safe, my queen! Hahaha!"

I snarled and landed on the next roof already feeling my strength start to wane. Battle between the Keres's sisters and me had taken an extreme toll my strength reserves. I was forced to put my hand on my side to staunch the blood flow from the particularly deep painful wound.

"Van…"

I didn't have anymore time to waste. I looked straight ahead at the rows of roof tops ahead of me and steeled my nerves to fly again.

"I am coming…"

* * *

My wings gave out with a flickering shutter and I dropped down onto the pavement with the last of my strength.

I coughed wetly as I forced myself to get up from my unplanned landing. "That hurts…"

I pulled out the tracking device, which was somehow still working despite my abuse of the poor machine. I glanced at it uneasily as Van had began moving backwards, following the same path I had just came from...then I realized the dial was on the wrong side. I flipped it over and observed Van's red dot moving away from me not more then a few roads over.

I flipped it shut and took a deep breath.

The thunder, lightning, rain, and the screaming chaos all around me still had me terrified but I glared at the sky in defiance.

I had come too far now...I had risk so much...  
I took a deep breath and I started running.

The scenes all around me leached my little remaining energy as surely as manifesting my wings had... but I knew I couldn't back down regardless of how exhausted and drained I was. This was my one and only chance to save my hunter...I had to get to Van...for both our sakes.

That single thought kept me moving forward, helping me to displace the pain and terror I was experiencing...I put everything else out of my mind and focused on closing the gap between us.

* * *

When I finally caught up with Van...

Lightning flashed dazzlingly overhead. The white light lit up the entire alley as if to illuminate the way to the hunter.

Van caught sight of me jogging towards him and stood patiently at the end of the alley with a severe scowl. I halted and stared at the hunter in evident relief that he was still alive and not dead in some random back alley.

Seemed as if the hunter had been waiting for me and had fully expecting me to follow him...but...by the look on Van's face...showed he was disappointed to see he had been right. There was a warning look in the hunter's eyes, as he silently told me his goal was to stop me from following him any further. I stopped staring in wonder and awe, and with a hardened resolute glare to match his own, I started to slowly walk down the alley towards him.

I approached the hunter warily but defiantly, conscious of the glares he was giving me and still trying not to panic as the chaos and storm raged all around us. The intent in Van's eyes was very clear to me, even before I had a chance to exchange a single word with him. _He wants to stop me from following him_. The hunter's eyes told me he would do anything to stop me from accompanying him...and that he fully intended to separate himself from me.

After another roar of thunder, I was within talking distance of the highly-irritated hunter.

Van had been waiting for me to get close enough before he spoke.

"Why did you come after me? I thought I told you to go back to the mansion." Van's voice and glare were the same as the first time I had been introduced to him. The persona of being unapproachable, intimidating, and more then a bit frightening clung to the hunter and his quiet yet forceful question was directed straight at me. I had no defense against his cold hard questions.

I winced but didn't turn away from the hunter's harsh and direct question, and I firmly suspected he wouldn't appreciate my honest answer. "I told you...I want to help you and I refuse to leave you alone." I glared stubbornly at the hunter in front of me with the same amount of determination and fierceness he was giving me. "I am staying with you, Van Helsing."

Van's eyes were as cold as ice as he continued to scowl at me. This was not his normal, annoyed, scowl I had come to know and care for. This scowl was something much more pained and distant to me. The hunter had a strong resolute voice as he denied me. "That is unnecessary. I will be going by myself. I will take care of Aleister on my own."

Van took one step towards me, and then another, until he was towering directly over me menacingly.

 _The storm, the chaos, my fear, my pain...I knew Van could clearly see me shaking as everything drained me. However, regardless of my problems and fears...I was determined to stand strong and brave everything...for him alone._

"Whatever happens to me is no concern of yours. Whatever happens to you is no concern of mine."

I struggled to cope with what the hunter was saying, verses what I knew to be true. My hard eyes softened and I gazed sadly into Van's eyes as I slowly took my hand away from the wound on my side. The wound started to bleed sluggishly again as I removed the pressure on it. Van's reasoning almost sounded like his other goodbye...like the goodbye in the garden earlier this evening...where his intent had been to separate us completely. I shivered as I realized what the hunter was still trying to accomplish.

"That's all our relationship ever was." He whispered above me with heartless eyes and a complete mask over his emotions.

I responded to him by holding out a silvered hand and a trembling smile.

Van looked down at my bloody hand and then at me. His eyes shouted to me that he was hurting, but between my wounds, the pain from my mark, and his words...I had a hard time telling why.

"I don't need you, Sierra."

I just peered up into his broken gaze as I continued to hold out my hand to him and I whispered back softly. "...That doesn't matter to me."

The hunter must not have been expecting my response. I saw his face, which had been firmly schooled into a expressionless mask, twitched just a little.

I let my soft voice carry between us, regardless of the storm around us. "It doesn't matter if you don't need me. I need _you_ , Van Helsing. That's why I am following you, because I refuse to leave your side." I let my eyes speak to the hunter as I let the weight of my words and emotions sink into him. "I have made my choice Van Helsing, I have chosen _you_."

Thunder roared over head and the echo shuttered down the alley. The roar of thunder was quickly followed by the sizzling sound of lightning. I shook violently at the sound and I wanted to shut my eyes, but I forced myself to continue to stare at Van. To let him know I was dead serious about what I was saying. "Even if it costs me my life, I refuse to leave you all alone."

There was a long silence between the two of us as our eyes locked together. I desperately wanted to touch him, for him to take my hand, but my pending gesture just hung out in the rain like the unwelcome offer it was.

Van was the first to make a move to break the silence.

He swiftly pulled out his shotgun from over his shoulder and pointed it at me.

Then-

"You said you'd put your life on the line."

He fired at me and I felt the heat of the bullet as it hit the wall behind me.

"You're saying that you would be satisfied if you died right here and now?"

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. My hand returned to wound at my side as I closed my eyes defeated. "Would it matter if I said I would? This weight is almost unbearable most days and I wouldn't need to reflect on my memories anymore. No more seeing that battlefield, no more reliving that day in front of the mansion, no more images of the lab..."

I held out my other hand and felt the rain drops on my my skin as I opened my eyes to stare at the man raging in front of me. "You wanted to know what Finis did to me? ...Well I suppose Finis is the one who held me hostage and carved my wings off me, but it's probably Aleister's fault that I gained the _living_ privilege of watching them slaughter my family in front of me. There were _vats_ full of my _families_ blood, Van Helsing, _vats full_."

I looked down at my hand as the rain slowly washed the blood away from it. "Later, I learned that my clan's blood was used to make the Zictium poison…the poison used to kill the vampires….is there any reason for me to live if that's at all possible to happen again?" I looked down brokenly at my feet and sobbed. "I would rather die here and now by your hand then live any longer and risk being confined to another blood lab!"

Van shot at the wall behind me as I just cried. "I love you Van Helsing! More than anything! I can't afford to lose another that I care about so deeply! I don't want to live in this world without you!"

Van narrowed his eyes and his shotgun roared in tandem with the thunderstorm.

The hunter fired round after round into the walls around me and by the time he stopped I wasn't even able to cry anymore. I just stared at him with dead eyes as the raging hunter lowered his shotguns.

It was obvious that Van's breathing was uneven as I offered out my hand once more and smiled at him weakly.

"..."

It took only a second, but in my next breath I found myself pinned against wall as Van forced my arm over my head in order to close the distance between us.

"Why don't you understand…?!" The pain in the hunter's voice echoed out down the alley as I continued to weakly smile at him.

"What do you want...Why do you keep following me?" Van's eyes flickered as if he was searching me for something, some sign of understanding. "I need you to understand this…! I am going to my death! Why would you follow me there?!"

Van's grip on my arm was painful and I could tell he wasn't holding back now. His grip was so powerful that I could feel my bones straining, and I was fairly certain that if he kept this up he was going to break my arm.

The hunter hissed at me with a pain filled voice and a desperate expression, as I just stared at him calmly with sad eyes and a broken smile. "I don't need you! Stop resisting me and just go back to the others!"

I stopped smiling and took a deep breath to steady my nerves. Van's angry demeanor _was_ threatening and I could feel the deep bruises forming on my arms. I continued to stare at the hunter with sad eyes and slowly, calmly replied. "I am not sure what you didn't hear in my confession before, Van Helsing. I love you. I am not leaving you, and I don't care if you say you don't need me, because I need _you_."

Van's face was right above mine and all I could see was his angry blue-violet eyes."You realize you might die, don't you?"

I touched the tip of my nose to his tenderly and reassured him. "I won't die, not with you there. I will live through this and I believe you will too."

Van's grip grew even stronger and I felt my bones crack. I winced, but I didn't say anything. The moment is to critical for us both…

Van continued to rage at me, his anger on full display. "Idiot! There is no guarantee…!" He seemed to take a second to choose his words carefully. "If you say you love me, then listen to me!"

I shook my head fervently and sprayed water everywhere...and this time I pushed back against him. Van looked at me astonished as I forced him back away from the wall with a defiant growl. "No...I am _not_ leaving you, Van Helsing."

Van ground his teeth in frustration and glared at me with even more intensity.

His next words made me certain I had made the right choice.

"You're important to me!" Van pushed me back against the wall with his superior strength."I am tired of seeing you get hurt all the time! I don't want you to die at all!" Van positioned himself in front of me, his breathing ragged and uneven. "I am only trying to distance myself from you because you're so important to me! So why would you-?!"

The hunter's voice was so full of pain and passion I couldn't help myself and I leaned into him.

Van released my arm and stepped away from me. "...Please….don't involve yourself with me anymore…"

I growled at him now, showing my teeth as I protested. "You're wrong Van Helsing. Angel's just get stronger to protect those dear to them. You are so precious to me that I can't just walk away anymore! I would _never_ recover from your loss!"

I moved my bad hand up to my mark, smearing silver blood across my jacket in the process. Van eyes's were lit with a dangerous light and my eyes flashed to meet his. "I am not exaggerating when I said I was better off dead than living without you! Van Helsing, don't you dare treat me like some human who can just walk away from this like it is nothing!" I hissed at him, my passion raising my voice to meet his. "You know what happened to me when Michael died and that wasn't even half of what I feel for you! That's why I can't leave you! That's why I keep following you Van Helsing! Because I love you with all my heart and soul!"

Van's voice was low as my passion seemed to finally be getting through to him. "...Why?" Why would you go so far as to…?"

I stepped forward and rested my hand against Van's chest while gazing up at him. Our noses touched as I whispered. "Am I still not getting through to you, hunter? Van Helsing, I love you. I really truly do, and I don't know what more I can do to prove it to you….so I keep following you. To let you know I care. To let you know that I am here to help you. To support you. Because you're everything to me."

Van only stared back at me with bewildered eyes.

I let my arm drop back to my side and I took a rattled breath.

"Love…" I shuttered as the storm overhead raged. "I wouldn't race after just _anyone_ out into a thunderstorm Van Helsing, you _know_ that. That is the depth of the feelings I have for you. I am out here terrified, because my love and concern for you overrides those fears." I narrowed my eyes and continued to whisper to him. I forced myself to smile. "So, I'll say it as many times as I need to, Van. _I love you_. That's why I won't just abandon you and leave you all alone. No matter the dangers, I can stand strong because you are there. That's why the only place I want to be is by your side."

Van couldn't stand the sincerity and devotion that was reflecting in the angel's eyes. The blood on her clothes, the exhaustion he felt radiating from her, it just made him feel even worse. The telltale signs of abuse that reflected all over the angel's body, just helped to confirm his decision that leaving her was in her best interests.

"Don't...don't make this more difficult for me than it already is." The hunter begged in a broken voice. "I….I have no right to happiness..."

The hunter looked more lachrymose and fragile then I had ever seen him before and it broke my heart as he admitted his feelings.

Van pulled away from me once more and he quietly turned his back to me. His voice was a completely different tone than his previous shouting. "When this fight is over, I will disappear once and for all. I owe you a great deal, Sierra...more than I could ever repay...but...thank you for...loving someone like me."

I stood there in shock as Van slowly began to walk away from me _again_.

I looked up to the sky and prayed as I took another step after him, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

And another step, led to another rain-soaked step, as lightning arched overhead.

Van heard the footsteps following him hesitantly, but diligently, and he turned around to face me with a broken smile.

It was a heartbreaking smile...and then my vision went dark.

* * *

The hunter managed to locate an abandoned mansion nearby, where the owners had already fled from the chaos breaking out all over London.

Van quickly laid the unconscious angel down in the front parlor. His intention had been to just set her down and run, but the wound on her side wouldn't stop bleeding and the hunter just couldn't turn a blind eye to it. The hunter worked ruthlessly and quickly tended to her wounds with the remainder of the angel's own medical supplies.

Van turned once more to leave and sighed. He couldn't leave her...to tell her goodbye...not like this.

The hunter turned back around and stood over the unconscious angel for a moment longer, just watching her sleep in her forced slumber. As Van stared down at the angel he slowly realized she was crying, even as she slept. The soldier's heart was already mangled and broken from what he was forcing himself to do, but he leaned down anyway and tenderly stroked the tears away from her face. His hand lingered on the tear stained face a moment longer and then the hunter forced himself to leave.

Van had meant what he said, he was going to disappear after this last battle, hopefully for good.

When the hunter left the mansion not more then ten minutes later, the rain had stopped and he could make out the faint light of the moon. The silver light lead the way towards his destination, Tower Bridge. The bridge held his next objective...Aleister. The subject of his long awaited revenge stood on top of the bridge waiting for him.

Van ground his teeth in frustration and began the long walk.

* * *

During his trip, Van took a chance to reflect on a number of things along the way.

His cold-hearted, relentless past-self who had sworn revenge. His family, lying in their own blood, murdered. The vampires killed by his own hands-and Sierra. An angel who said she loved a man like him.

"I…" Van hesitated on his sentence.

The soldier was uneasy and unsure of how he should feel about each of the memories he reflected upon during his walk.

The hunter's world was in the same chaotic state that was erupting all around London. It was confusing and demoralizing to have learned he had only been Aleister's toy all along. That he had been living in an fabricated world for so long...but... it seemed that fate had finally set him on the correct path once more.

Van hurried forward, finally about to face the true target of his revenge.

The hunter would finally get a chance to rightfully avenge his family and his repair his betrayed honor...after everything he had been through and yet...his sorrow was so much greater than his anger.  
The dark flames that had been savagely burning in his heart were about to go out, eclipsed by a much softer silver light...and that fact...scared him more than anything else.

Van attempted to flee his unsettling emotions as he picked up his pace and raced through the chaos that continued to erupt all around him….until the hunter arrived at his destination.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this action packed, emotionally fueled chapter! (RIP my feelings. _)

God, I need that popcorn for this, what about you? Remember if you like it - fav it! Comments are also really appreciated! (I would love to hear your thoughts...on any chapters...)

Bonus Content: Angels Politics Explained

Wondering how the clans are structured? Wondering why Keres and her sisters have an issue with Sierra?

It's a caste system. All angels answer to the 7 most powerful in the clans: Angel leaders known as: Azrael, Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, Jophiel, Ariel, Chamuel. Sierra is the only remaining survivor of the Azrael clan, so she is the sole representation for that clan faction, and thus they refer to her as Azrael by name. Michael and Raphael are not the boy's true names either, but I don't see a reason to tell you this in story, but they are aliases that can be passed off. Priory, Lucas would have been referred to as Azrael.

As for Keres and her sisters having black wings: I took inspiration from Greek mythology. Keres by definition are female spirits of violent and cruel deaths. Here: They are considered to be a subrace/lesser branch of angles. Where Sierra (main branch) is more of a Valkyrie/Christian angel focusing on Light/Healing, on the flip-side Keres (and her sisters) are Darkness/Death. The keres are subrace/lesser branch under the Azrael clan and typically served the Azrael clan faithfully (until Aleister got a hold of them) The reason for this is because Azrael is the archangel of death, but don't read into it to much. Call it my artistic flare.

Also wondering why Garan and the rest of his talon are not willing to force Sierra to do accompany them despite orders from their own archangel? Same thing as Keres, they are all in a lesser caste. As Sierra is from a pure and high born clan, as well as the sole survivor of that clan, she possesses the highest rank. Its a grave crime to force the higher nobles to do anything, but since partners are so revered in angel society that it is equally appalling. That is because mated pairs are critical to saving the race. So they are all quite shocked when Sierra declares so openly that she has chosen a lover, they realize that they have to support her decisions as both a monarch and as a highly regarded female of their race.


	57. Chapter 57: Bridging the Gap

Chapter 57: Bridging The Gap

Up at top Tower Bridge...

The bridge's usual congested traffic was nowhere to be found as a heavy, dense, fog encompassed the entire area in a sinister cloak. Underneath the bridge, the city only continued to burn. The smoke and fires flickered in and out of the fog as the silvery mists swirled around the bridge. The malicious lights allowed short glimpses to the raining chaos below.

In contrast with the chaos below, the top of the bridge held a death like breath of silence. The grey mists crept across the ground and swirled in slow motion when they were disturbed. It seemed like a place between worlds.

Van walked among the ghostly fog intent on finding his quarry with a heavy heart.

"..."

One man stood in the very center of the bridge. The criminal mastermind Azoth, who had released criminals all over the city and bent them to his will. This single man was the sole target of his revenge...the only one Van hungered to see dead by his own hands...the root of all evil... and his former comrade in arms...Jimmy A. Aleister.

Aleister flipped his pocket watch closed looking irritated. "You're late, Abraham. By my calculations, you were due to have arrived about ten minutes ago. Did you take a detour, perhaps? Haha, that is so very unlike you."

The hunter ripped his guns from their holsters and pointed them at the man in front of him growling. "Shut up!"

Aleister picked up on Van's hostile expression and narrowed his eyes. "Hmph. I should have known that those defective pawns wouldn't have been able to stop you."

The older man let the fog dance around him as he smiled at his younger teammate. It was a familiar and friendly smile that might have been considered endearing had the situation not been so detestable. That smile...that _smile_ was one Van had trusted for years...but it only served to fuel his hatred now.

Aleister just shook his head at the smoldering hate reaching Van's eyes and he praised him lavishly. "Haha...good work, Abraham. I knew I saw something special in you."

Van was already exasperated with the small talk and he growled his impatience. "Are you done talking yet?"

Aleister's smile just widened at the hunter's imminent frustration. "It's fine to get worked up...but...its not my time to die just yet, Abraham."

Van's vision picked up on a small movement in the fog behind his former mentor.

A small figure's silhouette was outlined in the fog. The sky cleared momentarily and the bridge was bathed in silver moonlight as the figure stepped out of the fog to reveal themselves.

Van stared in astonishment at the small figure before him. The hunter forced out the words to the opponent standing before him, threateningly. "Why are you here….?!"

A small voice answered Van as they moved in to attack. "Abraham Van Helsing...my enemy...Cannot forgive…"

Something seemed slightly off to Van has he studied the boy in front of him. Van shifted readying himself to face off against the vampire king off in combat once more. Within seconds that feeling of unease grew as the boy fixated on him with a fiery gold stare.

The boy's empty voice was devoid of its usual emotions at he muttered half-heartedly. "How could you have done what you did?! To my father and mother..!" The young king's eyes were filled with a murderous intent and his voice turned from muttering into a forceful growl. "Van Helsing!"

With that roar, Delacroix attacked with his full vampire speed and strength. The young king closed the gap between them in an instant, and though Van was able to block the fierce attack with his gun-The impossibly strong impact of the vampire's blows lifted the hunter clear off his feet and deadened the feeling in his arm.

Van coughed as he landed hard some distance away. "Guh…!"

Delacroix raged as he slowly stalked toward Van. "How...how could you do this to my people?! To us _vampires_?!" As the boy finished screaming, Delacroix was on the move again. Van was forced into the defensive, as the pure blooded vampire stuck out in a rage fueled fury.

Van couldn't block all the attacks and he hissed whenever one hit home. "Tch!"

The wounded hunter was barely able to dodge the boy's more severe attacks, and the onslaught of heavy-handed blows just continued. The ferocity of the vampire's attacks drove Van back into a corner.

Delacroix was far, _far_ , stronger and faster than the last time they had fought.

Van only had moments to figure out what was causing this new phenomena. The unnatural leap in power, the loss of a rational mind...there was only one explanation. Van hissed as he knew what had caused Delacroix's sudden increase in powers.

"Hidden Strength…!" Van's murderous gaze shot to the one responsible for twisting and corrupting the king of vampires. "Aleister…! You did this!"

Aleister leaned over comfortably on his walking cane, watching the fight progress with a frown.

When Van addressed him, he scowled at the hunter. "Of course I did, Abraham. He is a rare, pure-blooded vampire specimen...I rather forcibly bought out the immense power within him...I just had to see if it failed like the angel experiments did….though I admit I only had a few days to work on him, but his results showed much more promise." Aleister stroked his beard deep in thought. "Though, his mind may have been shattered in exchange for his newfound power...but that's nothing I need to concern myself with."

Delacroix's pitiful cries relieved the nightmare that he had been forced to endure to gain his new found powers. "Father! Mother! Noooo! Please...Don't die….!" The young vampire sobbed and screamed out his pain, as his own personal nightmares took hold deep in his mind.

Van turned to Aleister and hissed revolted at what his former partner was capable of. "You are vile!"

Delacroix cocked his head as Van jumped to avoid one of his blind attacks.

"Hahah, what are you talking about Abraham? Vampires are enemies of humanity, you know that. You went about killing plenty of them. Now...I am heading back to the Cathedral once more. You can follow along after you've dealt with this _garbage_."

Van made a move to follow his former mentor, yelling. "Do you really think you can get away that easily?!"

Aleister stopped and turned around with welcoming arms. "Oh, I am not running, Abraham. I have been waiting for you, more than anyone else. I have just been biding my time for the moment when you are complete, my greatest work of art."

Van stormed off intent on following Aleister, but was cut off as Delacroix's swung at him. The hunter narrowly avoid the hit and deflected it with his shotgun.

"Shit…"

Delacroix followed up with another attack and Van was forced backwards, away from his target. The vampire proceeded to take all his rage and heartbreak out on the broken hunter.

"Your life is _mine_...I will have vengeance for the deaths of my parents!" Delacroix's menacing glare stole Van Helsing's breath away.

It was not the intensity of his glare that caused him to hesitate...it was the king's eyes. The golden orbs burned with immense hatred and sorrow...The king's eyes, his voice, his pained screams...it all had become so familiar... and so haunting.

Van sighed realizing at last what was bothering him. "Ah...I see…."

The hunter muttered to himself for a second as he managed to get some distance between him and Delacroix. The moment was silent as Delacroix waited for him to catch his breath.

"My people cry out for blood and retribution for their pain and suffering! Die, Van Helsing!"

Van took the blow thinking solemnly... _This must be what I look like to her._..

Van fired his guns into the night fog.

* * *

"Nnnnaaannn?"

I awoke feeling beaten and battered, but oddly enough, warm and safe as well. I was still soaked through, but that wasn't what caught my attention right away as my eyes came into focus.

 _It was another unfamiliar room._

I struggled to control my breathing as I went to push myself up into a sitting position. My movement was temporarily restricted by a heavy quilted blanket that had been pulled over top of me. My eyes frantically scanned the room to locate my jacket. I felt a strong sense of relief when I located it hung over top of me, across the unfamiliar couch as if to dry. I twisted my head around and discovered my belt, rapier, horn and medical kit were sitting on the table next to me. I tried to think how I had end up here and I bolted up right with a gasp of pain.

My side burned as I ripped the blanket off me. I gasp with pain again and sat back down, my hand instinctively went to my side. I glanced down at my torso and found it field dressed roughly, but efficiently. I hissed again and stood up again regardless of my pain. "Van…!"

My mind backtracked and I realized the hunter must have brought me here for safety.

I grabbed my jacket and my other effects before starting to head out the door. "..."

I examined my pack and noticed the tracker was inconveniently missing. "...Great…"

I sighed and had to think a bit more.

My mark wouldn't let me locate him even if I had wanted to. It was pulsing and thrilling with pain, just as it had been for the whole night. It stung and made it difficult to concentrate regardless of what I was doing. I rubbed it tenderly as I buckled my belt on and headed out the door with a resolution that was only matched by my anxiety.

The sight in front of me was absolute chaos and war. Several escaped convicts were mulling around down the street. I left the house approached them as they started to amass on me.

I flicked my eyes side to side as they closed in around me. "So, you gentlemen seen a man wielding dual shotguns pass by recently?"

They gave me a low groan and lunged forward without answering my question.

I just shook my head at the hopelessness of it all. Van had abandon me again, the city was on fire, and here I was in the _middle_ of it all. It made me angry and I felt the blood start pumping in my veins once more. My pain suspiciously subsided as I let out a feral roar that even surprised me. I was pulled back into my past-back to the war.

I was standing among the bodies, the fiery smell of charred flesh and the screams of the dying. I wasted no time on the enemies in front of me. The humans in front of me posed no challenge at all and I danced around the group with bone breaking kicks and lethal punches. It didn't take that many strikes for me to render them all unconscious.

The battle rage subsided enough for me to realize I wasn't in a yellow uniform anymore and I looked down at my hands. Red blood mixed with silver, and on top of all that, a large black and blue hand print was bruised into my skin.

I looked down at the bruise and lay my own hand over top of his. "Van Helsing…"

My rage left me completely and I looked around desperately.

"VAN HELSING!" I cried out in desperation and my eyes landed on Tower Bridge. My eyes locked on it and I started to run towards it, screaming the hunter's name.

My heart thundered as my long strides ate up the distance between me and my destination.

* * *

Van looked over wearily at the vampire king with a concerned expression. "...Are you still alive?"

Delacroix was leaning against the bridge's railings wincing at his wounds but still cocky. "Of course...who do you think I am?" Delly chuckled weakly. "I suppose...that doesn't sound too convincing...coming from someone who was knocked out in one blow…"

Delly looked at Van in desperation and slight awe at the man's physically capabilities and endurance. "I didn't think you could shoot me while you were being knocked through the air-you're strong. Very strong...Van Helsing."

Van continued to just sit in the middle of the walk way where he had ended up after the vampire king's last attack. "No...what saved me was..."

The hunter thought back on those blue eyes that followed after him relentlessly. He had heard her voice...the angel's voice...calling out to him... just as he had received a thunderously berserk punch. The sound of her concerned voice crying out to him had been the only thing keeping the hunter going. Through the immense pain the blow inflicted, Van had succeeded in pulling the trigger, thinking ' _I can't die here'_ despite himself…

Delly gave a small chuckle as his golden orbs watched Van put his head in his hands looking defeated, despite the fact that the hunter was the clear winner of this battle. "Ha...you don't need to explain the reason. I _know_."

Van did not respond as the young king smiled weakly at him. The king's smile somehow held a sense of clarity and sureness to it.

"This is the end...Van Helsing...kill me. I want be be released from this nightmare…" Delly shuttered and started to cry. "I am _so_ tired of this…"

Delly's voice broke as he started to weep. The boy pulled his knees to him and rested his head on them, as to not let the vampire hunter see him crying. "The more I want to kill you, the more I find I can't _completely_ hate you. As the more time passes I want to forgive you, and yet I find I can't…"

Van listened to the young king's words unable to bring his head up from his own hands. It was _his_ fault the vampire felt this way, and there was nothing he could do about it. _He had been the one to kill Delly's family...in an attempt to save his own._

Delly broken sobs pierced the fog that rolled over the bridge. The dense fog made it so his cries held a hauntingly mournful quality, and the cries seemed almost unearthly in the quiet fog-filled place.

"But most of all...I just want to be at my mother's and father's sides! So please, just end my life..." Delly begged for the end of his life from the very bottom of his heart.

The hunter had thought he had rid himself of any emotion resembling mercy, but Van couldn't simply toss this the kings request aside… The weary hunter got to his feet slowly and racked his guns once more... as the bitter feeling of regret and pain flooded into him and threatened to overwhelm him.

Van's low voice answered the vampire king. "...I don't even have the right to tell you I'm sorry…"

It was the least the hunter could do…to grant the young king this one, simple, wish.

A gunshot pieced through the foggy night with an unearthly scream.

* * *

My gasps had turned into ragged pants as I tried to make it to Tower Bridge. Overwhelming fear for Van's life overwrote even the immense pain in my side. My worst fear was that I wouldn't make it in time, that I was to late. I tried to push aside my anxiety and unease as I focused on pushing my legs to run even faster.

I couldn't even stop to think about what I was doing.

Chasing after Van had almost become second nature to me. Someone had to follow him, someone needed to be there for him, and all I wanted was to be that one person in his life he knew he could depend on. That endearing thought allowed me to press on and press through the pain.

The fact was I knew I needed to be his light, just like I needed him to be mine.

"Vannnn!"

* * *

I managed to make it up top of Tower Bridge.

I hunched over the railings attempting to catch my breath after running up several stories of stairs, and surveyed the building with the overwhelming sense of unease. The bridge was cloaked in fog and there was nary a soul to be seen. Even at this time of night, I did not expect the streets of London to be so empty...I held my hand to my side trying to relieve some of my pain as I noticed the bruise marks on my arm were already fading.

I took a step forward trying to see further down the bridge as my feet sloshed in something wet.

I looked down with interest to see what I had stepped in.

It was a large red puddle. Crimson smear marks and empty shotgun shells lay scattered across the entire length of bridge for as far as I could see. It was a battle scene that made my heart pound.

I couldn't stop myself from call out in a soft voice. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

No one answered my call and I made my way further into the mist, following the blood trails at an uneasy, fearful pace.

There were so many marks...as I tracked them my eyes started to make out a dark form sitting on the ground in the fog.

I rushed forward and found the young vampire king laying against the walls in another pool of blood.

"Delly!" I screamed the young king's name as I dropped to my knees in front of him. "Oh, Delly..your hurt…"

I reached out my hand as the golden eyes creaked open to look at me, confused.

It took a second, but the young vampire slowly started to recognize the angelic voice that was calling to him.

"That voice...oh Sierra...its you…" The vampire's voice was soft and lacking his normal air of youth.

I was so relieved to see that Delly was alive that I started to cry and I promptly threw my arms around him. "Delacroix! I have been so worried about you! You have been missing for days!" I pulled myself away from him, sensing I was doing more harm than good. "What are you doing here…?! Who did this to you!?"

Delly winced but pushed me away gently. "Don't concern yourself with me, I'll be alright. The one you need to be worried about ...is _him_."

My heart stopped and my hand slipped as I struggled with the clasp on my medical pack. "...What? Delly who are you talking about?" I leaned forward as I watched a few tears blink back from Delly's eyes.

"He is truly...a cruel man. He left without granting me my wish."

I brushed the young vampires face with my hand. "Delly...your crying…"

His sadness made me want to hug him again but Delly sniffed and glared at me. "I-I am not!"

I had to chuckle at the young king's colored voice. The vampire closed his eyes and clung into my hand. "He left...to settle his score with Aleister. He really intends to see his revenge carried out to the end this time."

Delly felt the hand holding his head tremble. "Sierra...go after Van Helsing. He needs you. As quickly as you can!"

I didn't want to let Delly go exactly, but his golden eyes were warning me away as surely as my heart was crying out. "Aleister's true objective isn't to overturn the government or to throw London into chaos...all he desires is Van Helsing."

I slammed my fist into the bridge in frustration. "...But I don't understand! Why does Aleister want Van so badly?!"

A few tears hit Delly's cheeks and the vampire reached out his own hand to comfort the angel. "Neither do I. I was only half-listening to him ramble as I faded in and out of consciousness….but I do clearly remember the indescribable feeling of dread as I was listening to him…"

I leaned into Delly's touch and we both comforted one another. I didn't understand why Aleister wanted to hurt Van so much...as far as I knew Van was only ever a steadfast friend and ally to the professor….but I had with no hard proof...My mark suddenly blazed and I reeled then blacked out.

I woke up a few seconds later to Delly leaning over me trying to get me to respond to him.

"Sierra...your hurt!" Delly seemed to just now realize I was covered in scarlet and silver blood as I rolled over clenching my chest sobbing.

"Ahhhh!" The pain lasted for a bit longer and I bit my lip to stop from screaming louder.

"Sierra…" The young vampire knew why the angel was withering in pain, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. The king just sat on the ground a few feet away helplessly as the angel withered in pain.

Delly listened to Sierra low sobs. "...If he is still alive...Aleister...is probably still waiting back at the cathedral…"

I caught Delly's words just as the pain stopped debilitating me.

"Don't mind me...just go. Van is probably there as well...and he needs _you_. Your voice is the only one that will be able to reach him now…In his heart, he probably-"

I started to push myself up off the ground and stopped Delly from finishing his thought. I flashed him a slowly, pained smile through my tears. "Don't worry Delly, I'll go. I won't leave him alone."

I made the faint promise to Delly as I struggled to my feet. I stated my promise with as much strength as I could muster, so he wouldn't worry about me.

My smile must have done the trick as the boy gave me a faint smile in return. "Right...you probably don't need me meddling…"

The vampire king seemed exhausted by our short conversation, but his smile was still that of bright future. Delly watched as I laboriously got to my feet. "I have a message for him, can you deliver it to him for me? Tell him I'm done with revenge...both his and my own. I won't allow him to die. Tell him he has to live, for the sake of all the lives he has taken from my brethren."

I stopped struggling with unbuckling the horn from my belt as my breath caught in my throat. _How much did Delly struggle to finally arrive at this decision?_

"Hey what are you…?"

I took a deep breath and blew. A bright high pitched horn sounded out for miles along the bridge. Horn's rich melodies sounded out and the wind carried the noise far beyond the mists.

"What do you think you are doing….?"

I took another long breath and sounded the call again.

A lower pitched horn sounded out followed by another, and then another.

"Are those…?"

I smiled a deep and tried to grin at Delly. "It's help."

The vampire's astonished face knew. The king _knew_ what those horn calls meant. Delly face only could stare at me as I knelt down and curled his hand around the horn I forced into his lap. "If they start blowing their horns to find you, just give a long call like I just did. They _will_ find you Delly." I kissed him on the cheek and took a deep breath before taking off running down the bridge, back towards the cathedral.

I shout back at him. "Thank you Delly! I'll see you soon! Tell Garan that I am alright and I'll talk to him after I get back!"

"Sierra!" Delly yelled as the angel lept over the edge of the bridge, the light off her silver wings wavered in the fog.

* * *

Author Note:

Not going to lie I get a little teary when I read about those horn calls. I suppose they symbolize hope and help, which might be why I get the feels when I read it.

Lets see I think the first thing I should address is just how bad Sierra is beaten up. She has a _inhumanly_ quick recovery time, but she is fading fast (She doesn't have that much stamina). She is also relaying on Hidden Strength a bit to shoulder through her pain, but because Van's both really injured and in trouble, she's being _really_ hindered. I will note that Van did touch her, carried her even, and cared for her, but its the extent of her injuries that's causing the delay in healing. She's both tapped out of 'mana' from flying and really hurt. Van basically replenished her ability to fly for short distances. (Healing over flying, she gets one or the other... not both...)

Van faces off against Delly, who Aleister had been torturing for the last few days with hidden strength antics, and was able to defeat him. However, Van took yet more damage from the vampire king. Delly is out of commission now, but Garan and Keres's will be picking him up and helping him. Van is also headed to confront Aleister once more, (but totally sweetly, his mind is on trying to survive the encounter for Sierra!)

As for Sierra she really didn't stop to think, she's acting on pure instinct/rash decisions(As she is prone to do whenever Van's involved)/ and is trying her hardest to catch back up to him. To the point she's even trying to fly again.


	58. Chapter 58: Slipping Into Darkness

Chapter 58: Slipping Into Darkness

The hunter was walking alone though the now silent Saint Paul's Cathedral.

All the gas lamps had been turned off, leaving only the faint moonlight to light his path. The rest of the interior of the cathedral faded to a dim and hazy blue. The hunter halted and slowly turned around as the sound of applause drifted eerily up from behind him.

Behind him, emerging out of the hazy blue, Van could make out his teacher...his brother in arms...and the exact same man who had taken everything from him. His teacher smiled at the hunter as he clapped softly in a muted applause. The gloved claps still managed to echoed faintly down the deserted halls.

"It's just as I expected. Congratulations on making it this far, Abraham."

The hunter's voice was cold and emotionless as Van declared his intentions. His reasoning for being in this god forsaken cathedral twice in one night. "...Jimmy, I've come to kill you."

"Ah, yes... I've been waiting for you...but..those eyes...Hmmm did you not kill the vampire boy?" Aleister inquired to the hard eyed soldier in front of him.  
Aleister's disappointment was clearly discerning as he started lecturing. "I am extremely disappointed in you, Abraham Van Helsing. Are you still not ready to come over to this side?"

The professor sighed and he began his final calculations. "I suppose I'll need to make one final move and force you to my side."

Van voice was exhausted as the hunter wanted to be finished playing the professor's manipulative mind games. The hunter softly told his mentor. "You need to stop speaking nonsense. There's no way for you to escape."

Then Van's anger started to slip out as his voice turned into a low hiss. "I'll give you a proper send-off, worthy of the body count you have built up…!" The resentment in the hunter's voice was so strong that he barely even sounded human anymore.

Even as the hunter's gaze promised death in short order, Aleister was unfazed by the fierce and murderous gaze his younger pupil was giving him.

On the contrary….

"Ah...it seems that the final piece of I am lacking has managed to make its way here on its own accord."

Van looked up as a muffled thud echoed from the rooftop and the sound of shattering glass cascading from the next room over filtered into the main cathedral shortly thereafter.

Van's eyes grew wide in concern as he looked at Aleister in confusion. "What…?"

Aleister just smiled and pointed to the chapel entrance on Van's blindside.

Van felt a wave of unease as he slowly started to turn around, still on guard for any sudden attacks.

The hunter swore under his breath as his eyes settled on _her_. "Why…"

 _It was his angel_.

Sierra leaned against the door frame panting as her gaze slowly scanned the room. After completing their preliminary scan her sad blue gaze fell directly on him. Van quickly noticed that angel looked beaten and abused to the extreme, it looked like she was barely able to stand.

The hunter's astonished voice could be heard around the room as he whispered once again. " _Why_ …?" 

* * *

I turned my gaze up to meet Van's astonished one and I smiled at him exhaustedly. As my gaze scanned the room and realized I had come too late. Van and Aleister had already confronted each other...but at least Van was still alive...and I was relieved to have finally caught back up with him. Despite everything, despite all the setbacks, he was still alive and if he was still alive I was still able follow him.

My weak smile didn't seem to impress the hunter, but the irritated look he was giving me didn't stop me from uttering his name in evident relief. "...Van."

Van shut his eyes and growled at me. "-Don't say it! I can't turn back now. My life has been a series of blood and gunfire that has all lead up to this exact moment. If I don't get my revenge now, all of it will have been a waste…!"

I started to gain back control of my breathing and I could only shake my head at the hunter, my grin only growing."It's….not...a waste." I panted my words in exhaustion as I pushed off the door frame.

Van roared at me. " _How would you know_?"

I shrugged, ignoring him until I made it to the nearest pillar. I lean against it in an crazy attempt to stay upright. "Delly has a message for...you...Van." I watched Aleister as I said this and then slowly turned my gaze back to the hunter. "The king of vampires says he is done with revenge. The king has decreed that he is done with his own revenge, and yours as well. He is commanding you to end your quest."

I held out my hand to Van once more. "Delly says he won't allow you to die. He says you _will_ continue living, for the sake of all the people you have killed."

I felt a tear slid down my cheek unbidden. "So, no matter what, your life won't go to waste Van. You _do_ have an option to live...and take a path other than revenge."

Van folded his arms and gave me the familiar, annoyed, look that I was so accustom to. The look didn't quite reach the hunter's eyes but it was a start. "How cruel of him…It would have been so much easier if he had just told me to die..."

I looked down at my outstretched hand and then back up at the hunter. "Delly said the same thing. Come on Van Helsing, let's go home…"

My offer was rejected once again as the hurt look in Van's eyes overwrote his irritated expression. His soft voice was barely there as the pain and suffering took hold. "...Never mind….there is nothing that can be done."

I pushed off the pillar that was holding me vertical and took a determined step towards him. "Van…?"

Van just shook his head and continued in a soft voice. "It don't matter who else forgives me. I will never forgive myself." His gaze pierced me to the core and all I could see and feel was the hollow, sad, empty feeling that was eating away at the hunter.

"So...please stop chasing after me….Please stop...making this so difficult."

I put my hand down at my side and lowered my head. My hair fell over my face and helped to mask my tears.

Van's voice strained and broke. "Just go away...I can't look at you anymore…!"

The hunter had completely rejected me once more...but I couldn't bring myself to move and do as he ordered.

Aleister's cold and amused voice resounded from the other side of Van and it was all I could do to raise my eyes to him. "Ahahah!...I did not expect to see such a pointless melodramatic scene unfolding here."

The professor's cold and uncaring gaze only had eyes for hunter in front of him. "Would you like me to make her go away?"

Van unfolded his arms and his shotguns locked onto Aleister once more. "For someone who has been cornered, your quite confident."

Aleister's eyes shifted from Van to the stubborn woman at the edge of the platform. "No ...You're wrong. You couldn't be more wrong, Abraham." Aleister smiled kindly at the hunter, as if he didn't even register the duel shotguns pointed at his chest. The professor's tone and expression gave the impression that he was admonishing a small child who didn't quite understand the implications of their actions.

The mans's kind and unguarded demeanor was utterly terrifying to me, but I wasn't quiet sure why... I tried to think...past the pain and exhaustion...and I remembered.

From the deep recesses of my mind, I drug up a memory of that smile...from _that_ day. The day that un-alarming smile told me in detail what was going to happen to me as I was tied up to the post and stripped. The fear and pain from that memory was more real than anything and I couldn't find my voice to speak.

 _I didn't want to._

"Think about it Abraham. Do you think me, of all people, would face off against a far stronger opponent such as yourself, without some kind of strategy in place? It's true I have had a few...miscalculations..." Aleister pointedly stared at me before continuing. "But my plan is about to reach its final stage...and nothing at all will be able to stop it."

Van's eyes shift nervously, and he eyed his old mentor with suspicion. The hunter seemingly unnerved by Aleister's nonchalance and he knew full well that his mentor specialized in developing and deploying battle strategies and tactics.

The hunter's gazed narrowed as he looked around. "Did you set some kind of master trap for us?"

Aleister just shook his head at us gently. "A trap? No, no, nothing of the sort. The word 'gospel' is a much more accurate name for it _now_."

The professor shifted as if to move away from Van's focus.

Van roared out his frustration. "Don't move! I am warning you Aleister, I can blow your head off with a single twitch of my finger…!"

Aleister tucked his swagger stick up underneath his arm, unperturbed. "There's no need to be for scared. Let me tell you a very special story."

The professor paid no attention to the hunter's warning and began to speak very plainly. "Abraham, have you ever consider that your own strength is a bit unusual?"

A strong sense of foreboding filled me with dread but Van seemed to take an interest in Aliester's words. The professor's words were completely unexpected given the situation before us.

"What are you talking about…? If you're just trying to buy time, it's no use."

I whispered his name faintly with dread, hoping it was enough of a warning for him as I leaned back against my pillar for support. "Van…"

Aleister just continued speaking regardless of the unease and straining nerves in the room around him. The evil mastermind knew he had total control of the situation. "The strength to overpower a pure-blooded angel or vampire...even though you are merely human...you are well aware of the fact that you're far stronger than any ordinary man. However have you ever wondered _what_ made you the 'human weapon'? Have you ever given any thought about why you are called that?"

"Stop it…" I stuttered as Van growled.

"...That's enough!"

Aleister pushed on with his explanation with a slight air of achievement. "Did you ever consider that perhaps you literally are a weapon, created by someone else?"

Van's voice rose again as his anger flared. "I said _shut up_!"

My chest reeled as I realized what Van was really saying. It was a desperate plea of ' _I don't want to hear anymore…stop it.'_  
Yet the hunter still could not bring himself to shoot.

I dug my nails into my chest with one hand as I felt the other start to press into the marble pillar. Cracks appeared and small fragments of rubble collected under my hand as I transferred the pain from my chest onto the marble support beam.

Aleister pointed his swagger stick at Van. "Here is a question, Abraham. When did you acquire such immense powers? Was it during the military entrance exam? Hmm...no? You did display some rare talent then, but it was still within the realm of humanity."

Aleister gloated Van on and the hunter winced as the words struck home. "Think hard about it. When did you first have such power?"

Van's eyes went wide as the thought overwhelmed him. "Did you..?" The hunters voice started to become increasingly more desperate. "Aleister ...you…! Did you really…?!"

I winced as Van hissed out. "You used Hidden Strength on _me_ …?!"

I bit my lip as the professor only had eyes for the hunter in front of him. "Hahah. Congratulations, you have guessed correctly. You're exactly right, Abraham."

An utterly evil look overtook Aleister and I pressed my hand deeper into the column.  
More dust and chips flaked off as the cracks widened.

"I operated on your gradually, over a prolonged period of time. I used the Vampire War to inflict the mental trauma required to unlock Hidden Strength on you. Orchestrating your revenge against Finis was also part of my procedures." Aleister also brought up the incidents involving Jack the Ripper and Neuntote. "You needed to confront your past through countless battles with stronger opponents. The Azoth cases were merely sideshows meant to polish you into a finished piece."

I pulled my fingers out of the pillar and slammed my fist into the beam, unable to stand Aleister's voice a second longer. "Aleister! How. Could. You!"  
The pillar rumbled and there was an indent the size of my fist as my eyes glowed faintly with silver.

Van wasn't sure where to look and his eyes looked utterly lost and devoid of the will to live. "Why...why did you do it?! Why would you go to such lengths to give me power….?!"

Aleister frowned at the shocked hunter, as if upset that Van still didn't quite understand his mentality. "Ah..you see my objective wasn't just to bring out power within you, Abraham….you see, I view you as a wondrous work of art."

Van's guns dropped a fraction as he could scarcely utter the words, let alone believe them. "...Art?"

Aleister looked Van over with an appraiser's eye and nodded. "It's the beauty of humanity. The beauty that can be seen for the first time when in the midst of fear and chaos. You are single handedly, the greatest and most powerful work of art that has ever been created; birthed and then polished by using trauma and torture over prolonged periods for tempering and refinement."

The madman looked up at the painted ceiling above us and then back down at the hunter. "It's said that artists will sell their souls to the Devil in order to obtain the ability to create works of amazing beauty. I am the same way, Van Helsing. Tonight, you will finally be completed."

I wasn't sure if I was trembling in fear or rage...but it was Van who was the most appalled by Aleister's threat.

"Did you really…?" Van winced again in pain and my heart seared as the hunter's pain reflected back on me.

"You took everything away from me…!" Van's rage manifested in his shout. "For such a pointless reason!"

I ripped the fabric of my shirts open to reveal a blood red cross as Van's pain-filled cries shuttered through the building. I started to sob as I watch helplessly as the hunter I cared about so deeply, just grew angrier and angrier, lost to me in his growing rage and hatred.

His finger on the triggers tensed...

I scream out his name in high pitched desperation, hoping against hope that I could stop him from pulling the trigger. "Van Helllsssinnnnggg!"

I was forced to turn my attention back to my mark as it reeled like I was on fire. I froze unable to stop the trauma and waited….but the moment I was waiting for never happened. My mark never changed to the next stage…and I could not find any relief from the searing heat and radiating pain...So I look back up to see what is going on.

Van had frozen in place.

The hunter was standing in the same exact position as before with an expression of absolute agony on his face….but he had yet to pull the trigger and complete his objective. I watched Van's arm tremble like he wanted to finish the deed, but it was as if his body doesn't know where to aim.

Aliester teased the hunter as he continued his mental torture. "Hahah...Abraham...it doesn't look you can carry out those threats you have been making. Why don't you just shoot me, hmmm? Come on now, just pull the trigger. That's all…"

Van's face twisted. "Damn you! You did something to me…?!"

Aliester gazed at the hunter fondly. "That's quite right, Abraham...you can't harm me. The years of conditioning I've beaten into you, has brainwashed you. That long term exposure is currently preventing you from carrying out certain actions."

Van hissed at Aleister's confession."Gah…!"

I was unsure if I had ever wanted to harm a human as badly as I wanted to destroy the man in front of me. My hand found my rapier in that moment as my heart told me what I needed to do. "...If you can't do it Van, then I will."

I drew my weapon and advanced forward as Aleister turned to me.

Van's concerned voice yelled out for me to stop. "Sierra! No! Stop it!"

Without Van being able to take care of Aleister, I knew the responsibility lay with me to stop this madman. I stepped forward to meet the challenge, trying to forget the pain I was in to focus on my opponent.

"Sierra, no!" Van's panic shout had me looking at him and not at my attacker.

"Foolish…"

I managed to get my rapier up to block the incoming attack, but I feel a hard rap to the back on my neck in the next instant. Aleister had targeted the already painful bruise that Van had inflicted earlier on the pressure point on my neck and I felt myself falling forward towards the ground helplessly.

Van's voice raged with emotion as he yelled my name and I blacked out before I hit the ground.

The next thing I could see was Aleister's boots and walking stick as he is looking down at me with a lethal scowl. "Foolish angel, I knew I should have got rid of you when I had the chance….ah well. It won't be me who will end you now…"

"Uhhh…" I moaned as Aleister scowled down at me.

"I'd like to see you put your life on the line once more, just for the sake of _love_. Though...I'd _love_ it just as much to hear your screams as I clipped your wings again...Azrael. I wonder if you could even manifest them though, given your current state."

Van hissed in a panic as he still couldn't move. "Aleister...stop! If you lay one finger on her…!" The hunter gritted his teeth and struggled for the words. "I swear...I'll…!"

Aleister ignored both parties as he glared down at me. "Behold, I make all things new."

An eerie beating sound resounded around the room.

At the same time I hear Van's gasp and pain shot through my body once more. "-Ugh. Waaaah…?!"

I push myself onto one arm and looked at Van, feeling like I was going to pass out from the pain. Another wave of pain dropped me back onto the ground as we cry out in tandem.

"VANNNNNNNN!"

"Ughhhhhhh!"

"It is done. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end."

Van gripped his head as I grip my mark. My fingers clawed bloody silver furrows deep into my chest as a result of the pain rushing and overwhelming my body.

"Guh…! My...head…! Aleister...What are you-!"

I had no idea what was happening to Van to make him sound so anguished, but I don't get a chance to investigate as my vision faded yet again. My broken and beaten body couldn't take the pain any longer and I faded back into a welcoming, comforting, darkness.

Aleister continued to quote bible verses as the hunter's pain and suffering only continued under his tormentor's will. "I will be his God, and he shall be my son."

Aleister's malicious grin spread as he noticed the woman in front of him had stopped moving. The torturer leaned down to the angel laying prone in front of him and kicked her over onto her back with a sadistic, ever widening, grin.

"Now….! We shall conduct the final movement of our symphony together, Abraham…!"

The beating continued and Van withered in pain as his transformation continued.

"Guh...ugh...Ah-aaaaaaaah!"

The beating sound increased as Van dropped to his knees screaming as he clutched his head.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Then...the hunter went still. Van stopped moving as he looked downward at the floor with dead red eyes. 

* * *

Please tell me what you think of the chapter by commenting or faving...! It can be something just as tiny as saying nice work, or nice chapter... or clicking the favorite button? Like really...I get next to no feed back on _any_ chapters - or on my story in general so I really question if you like it or not...?

I would love to hear what you guys think of your favorite chapters or on the climax...but if your too shy you can also send a note?

Personally I enjoy these chapters... a lot...but there are others...I mean I wrote it so I enjoy most of it..._  
13-14 - Vampire Requiem  
19-20 - Worth the Pain  
28 - Tiramisu  
30 - Training Instincts  
45 - Vampire  
50 - The Last Goodbye  
60 and 61 (Not posted yet =3)

So please look forward to...they are some of my favorite chapters! ^_^  
60 - Stand By Me In the Light  
61 - In the Dawn


	59. Chapter 59: Lost In the Dark

Chapter 59: Lost In the Dark

I come to groggily and laced with pain all over.

The pain in my chest was throbbing madly and wildly as my connection to Van prevented me from gaining even a small respite from the horrors that surrounded me. I rolled my head over slowly to see Van on his knees. The hunter was completely unmoving except for small, barely, visible breaths.

I coughed and weakly pushed myself to my knees. The pain flickering in my chest told me something was dangerously wrong with the hunter, but I couldn't tell what. I just knew that everything I was feeling from him was muted, as if the link was in danger of being severed.

I called out to him softly. "Van…?" The hunter didn't respond to me and my voice became a little more frantic as I shot a heated glance at the man standing next to me. "Van Helsing…?"

I gathered my courage and reached out my hand towards him.

As I moved, my brain registered Van moving as well. My eyes almost didn't catch his moment as I felt myself flying through the air in the next breath. l skidded for several feet on the cold floor unsure of if I was going to live through all the pain I was in as the edges of my vision flickered.

"Ughh….." I groaned as I came to a halt on the white marble tiles.

The pain in my chest, the side Van had just hit...my whole body was protesting the beatings and abuse I was putting it through. I barely found the strength to roll over. It felt like my life line had just been cut and I was starving for air while underwater. There was a chuckling that came from somewhere over by where I had been a few seconds prior, and I lay my head down against the cool marble floor trying to catch my breath through gasps of pain.

One step...two steps...three...I gazed up into Van's blood red eyes and knew immediately what my problem was.

"Oh...Van Helsing…" I lay there on that cold marble flooring realizing I had failed. I had failed the one person I had devoted myself to actually trying to save. The one man that had added some kind of purpose to my life, and…all I could do was reach out my hand towards him whispering the hunter's name with a broken and despairing spirit.

"Van…"

The hunter didn't respond to me as he glared down at me with his unyielding crimson red eyes.

The laughing sound stopped as I reached out my hand a second time. "You don't seem to know when to quit. He belongs to me now."

I was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness but those words spurred me to action.

 _I could still save him._

That was what my heart told me, through the unrelenting pain. If I was willing to try hard enough...if the hunter was worth it...I felt a slow smile form on my face. I had already told him I would follow him anywhere...that I was willing to face heaven and hell for him alone...I would overcome any obstacle. I didn't come this far to just give up, and the evil red glare in the hunter's eyes, as he looked down at me with murderous intent, wasn't going to scare me off that easily.

I chuckled and got my hands under me as I glowered at Aleister."I think your wrong."

Aleister's walking stick rapped the ground. "Oh, you think you can still save him? Hmmm...very well…"

Aleister's attention turned to Van and the soldier looked at him expectantly, as if he was awaiting orders. "Listen to me, Abraham. That woman lying before you is the source of all your pain and suffering. She is the object of your revenge." Aleister began to push Van even further into the darkness. "The one who made you kill all the vampires. The one who brutally murdered your family, it was all her fault."

"No, that's absurd …" I growled trying to deny the accusations Aleister forced onto me. There was no way a sane person would believe I was capable of performing any of those acts...but...

I looked at the hunter's eyes and merciless expression and knew I could deny it all I wanted, but Van was in no position to hear my logic."So that's your goal...to make him kill me?" I pushed myself up and onto my knee. "You have brainwashed your own comrade with Hidden Strength methods and force him to do things he would never ever do otherwise?!"

I could feel a tiny, very small bit of my strength returning, as I force myself to get to my feet. 'He trusted you! How could you do that?!"

Aleister just chuckled at my analysis. "Haha….Killing the one you love most with your own two hands…"

The professor's expression was down right insane as he glanced lovingly at the motionless hunter. "This is the demon that has been born from bloodlust and war! The one true beauty of humanity!"

I just stared back at Aleister as rage and despairing tears started to drip down my cheeks. "You are evil, Aleister. Truly evil. To betray Van's trust and twist him into some warped idea of what _you_ think is beautiful...that is a crime worthy of the devil himself. One that _this_ messenger of God _will_ not stand for." I reached deep into my heart and took a breath.

"I will save him!" I yelled at Aleister as I move forward, only to be cut off by the possessed hunter.

I blocked Van's next attack but I still went sliding across the marbled tiles on my back again. This time I had no wind left in me from the force of the hunter's blow. I cough wetly and watched as my silver blood splattered onto the ground in front of me.

I forced myself to onto my hands and knees, shaking as Van spoke. "-Don't talk."

Aleister appraised Van's movements with an approving smile. "Well, then...he seems to be getting the hang of this. Hmmm...One of the options available now is to put and end to things…"

He looked at me gasping for air as I coughed up more blood onto the marble floor. "Ah angel...how about I give you a choice?"

"I'll order Abraham not to resist. If you can kill him, then I will let you live."

I spat yet more blood onto the floor and stood up, wiping my mouth across the back of my glove as I did so. "You're a sick bastard, you know that? Do you really think that's even an option for me?"

Aleister shrugged unconcerned by the venom in my voice. "There is the chance that you would survive his death, your mark ready looks to be breaking and your not recovering in the slightest."

I could only look at Van in is despair as Aleister spoke the truth. I shook my head as more tears danced down my face as I yelled. "His life means everything to me! There's no point in living if he isn't here!"

Aleister's face contorted into a evil mask. "..."

I continued as I stared at the hunter. "I have no reason to live without him. Someone had them all _slaughtered_!"

Aleister just laughed at my helpless rage as I rejected his offer. "Well, yes...I suppose I did. Angel feathers make such great pillows...just as your blood makes great poisons…"

I realized he was trying to gloat me into attacking and I dropped my fists, unable to resist.

"What's the matter hmmm? Do you not hunger for revenge as well?"

I put my hands up to my face and whispered. "No. No, I do not. There has been too much killing. Too many lives lost….the circle needs to stop somewhere..so let it start with me." From between my hands I whispered. "I am not a tool. Van isn't a tool that you can just use for your own amusement...people are not things to be used and then discarded…"

I stopped talking and kept my face buried in my hands for a short time then..I felt something hit me across the face. I pulled my hands away to see what had hit me in a daze. My wavering vision observed Aleister tucking his walking stick back under his arm.

"It is quite sad that I have to raise my hand against a woman…."

I looked at him in shock and felt the side of my head. Sticky, silver blood, came back stuck to my hand and I couldn't say a word.

Aleister stood back apparently still displeased on my utter lack of resistance. "Hmph. Abraham….blow off her legs. Maybe that will finally make her change her mind." Aleister turned his back on us, to leave the executioner's duty in the hands of the unstable hunter a few paces away from me.

"..." Van didn't say a word to me as he pulled his guns up and placed his fingers on the triggers of both his shotguns.

I just stared at death's door and smiled while I extended my blood soaked hand. "Come home Van….lets go home. Together. Everything will be alright..." Van didn't respond to my pleas and my voice broke. "...Please Van Helsing…?"

Van's face twitched and he gave a painfilled cry. "-Aah! Agh!"

My eyes caught his and the pain in my chest lessened...just a tiny bit. Just enough to give me hope..and strength.

Van's guns wavered and I bolted to him. I had Van in my arms only for a few seconds before he threw me across the room and into the wall.

"Ahhh…." I can see, though my hazy double vision, that Aleister was still walking away from us...but I had got what I needed.

I peeled myself off the ground, one last time, and bolted towards Aleister.

The old man looked down at me in wonder.

The blazing determination in pure silver eyes, was all for the love of one man. It was all that was keeping me going now. I had drawn my boot knife when I had pushed myself off the ground again and now I held it to Aleister's throat.

"I won't kill you, Aleister, but I wouldn't test my patience either. I am not above crippling you for the rest of your miserable life." I hissed as the sharp blade bit into his neck.

"Hmmm...what have we here? You're actually able to fight back now? Now, that is interesting…"

I growled at him. "Tell me how to remove Hidden Strength!" I ordered him as the blade sliced through his skin.

"I can't...and unfortunately for you, my sense of pain has been deadened. You can't threaten me with pain."

We stood side by side in our standoff. Van on the other hand wasn't doing anything other than watching us with his guns lowered. His possession made it so he was unable to attack when there was the possibility that he might hurt his master in the process.

I switch the hold on my knife and aimed for a crippling shot instead. "I am warning you Aleister, I am done playing games with you. Give my hunter back to me!" I yelled as I readied my attack.

Aleister looked only slightly alarmed as I moved to debilitate him rather than kill him. "Hmmm...whatever you do to me….he will never be yours."

"..." I ground my teeth in frustration. "You're insane…."

Aleister just eyed me with an empty stare. "Death is preferable at this point and I don't particularly care for the idea of being an incapacitated vegetable for the rest of my days. You see, long ago, my family was also murdered. My entire family was butchered right in front of me…"

I _grimace as the memories of my own families death floated back to the top of my memories._

Aleister noted the angel's discomfort and continued talking. "I cried. No, no not over the deaths of my parents, but because I was moved to tears by the beauty in the utter terror and despair I found in death."

I _watched my family being slaughtered in front of me, their silver blood being caught in huge vats._

"Since then..I have learned to love the ending of precious lives. I have killed many, striving to always recreate that beauty…"

 _I recalled Aleister walked among the blood vats as I hung at the post, in the cold rain, de-winged and nearly lifeless from the days horrors._

It was the peace and calm in Aleister's voice that brought me back to the present.

"You're absolutely insane!" I roared at him.

Aleister's pitless eyes just stared down at me widely. They were demoralizing and frightening as they studied me. "Ah, pity, it didn't work again. It's so difficult to get it to _stick_ on angels...but yes, to your observation. I am quite insane, not one person understands me. I have spoken with, confronted, and dissected the most psychotic killers in all of Britain, and they all trembled in fear...yes just like you are now...when they managed to glimpse into my inner darkness. I was always alone in this world...I have been so lonely. So, I have been waiting. Waiting for someone to understand me. Someone that would fall so far into the darkness that they could appreciate the darkness with me...and that...is what _he_ is to me!"

"..." I couldn't even find words that began to describe how I felt in that moment. The psychopath under my blade attempted to contort my feelings…to turn me...and I couldn't tell if he was telling truth? I couldn't begin to tell truth from lie from this man's words...but Aleister continued to spin his sinster web regardless.

"I could wait no longer, so I created a kindred spirit. One with a greater, more monstrous darkness than even myself."

I hissed and the blade slipped a little further into Aleister's throat, inching closer and closer to killing him…My reluctance to kill was one I was quickly discovering that my resolve was waning for. "I _knew_ you were the reason Van was so lost! But to think it's such a pitiful and pointless reason...to destroy his life so utterly and completely...all so you feel a little better about yourself...That is so _human_!"

I pulled the knife away from him in disgust. "Stay away from him! Don't…"

Aleister caught my arm as I went to remove the knife from his throat. The manic forced the blade back up to his neck. "I am not alone anymore. As long as I know that, the fear of death has no place in my heart." Aleister looked at his 'masterpiece'; The tomented hunter with the kind and adoring eyes of a father."We shall celebrate your rebirth with my own blood, Abraham Van Helsing."

I felt my arm twitch involuntarily as Aleister forced my hand lower and into him. I recoiled, trying to drop the sharp blade in horror, but the damage was already done. The blade stayed lodged firming in place as the red blood around Aleister's heart welled up around the hilt. The thick blood slowly dripped to the floor.

Aleister staggered as he looked at Van with loving eyes. "Now...my masterpiece, my friend in the abyss! Step over my blood, and go forth on a new path…!

I stepped away from Aleister in shock as he listed to one side and coughed up more of his crimson life's blood. I watched it dribble out of his mouth and down his chin as his body hit the ground. The psychopath struggled to breathe through the wellspring of blood, as he looked at Van who stood motionless at the side. The hunter was watching calmly as his comrade and torturer died on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Abraham...it's time...time for my final order."

"No stop it…!" I yelled too late.

Aleister had already given Van the order. "Kill this woman...get your...revenge." Aleister slumped forward and gasp. "Only then...will my loneliness come to an end...and you will understand me...completely."

The man fell forward and hit the ground laughing. The insane laughing slowly went silent. I looked down at Aleister with sad eyes, mourning even this loss of life. The senseless killing continued...

"When...when will it stop!" I cried as I stared down at the man responsible for all the hideous crimes that had been terrorizing London. Azoth, the criminal mastermind... that had just died on the marbled floor quietly in a lackluster death, by his own hand.

There was a moment at my side as I wept for the dead human in front of me, for the hopelessness of the entire situation. "Van…?"

There was no response from the hunter. "..."

I watched his ruby red eyes lock onto me and he started to growl at me. "You….!"

He took another step forward towards me. "If it wasn't for you…!"

Van grabbed my arms, and I couldn't even think of resisting. His hands crushed me, and I felt my bones straining under the pressure he was using...but at the same time...I felt a little of my strength returning and I felt a little less starved for air.

The hunter's growling continued. His voice was not even human as his pain and rage consumed him. "My Family! The people who showed me nothing but kindness…! If it wasn't for you…! I didn't have to…! I lost _everything_!"

The hunter let me go and then attacked me. Van's movements were slow and unrefined, so unlike his usual attacks and techniques. It was like the hunter was uncoordinated and disorganized in his rage. I duck under the hunter's wide open guard and target his weak points...his still broken ribs.

The force of my punch pushed Van backwards and he hit the nearby marble support beam...but he didn't so much as flinch from the blow. I went to follow up, with the intent on knocking the hunter out until I could find a better way to deal with Hidden Strength... but Van grabbed me and threw me into the column, reversing our positions with a quick flick of his arm.

The hunter's other hand found my throat and he started squeezing relentlessly. My vision shuttered as my body was torn between blacking out and my chosen's touch.

Van lifted me off the ground as I wavered. "Guh…V...V..an.."

I realized that fighting the hunter was completely hopeless... if I wanted to truly save him...the realization of the path that I might have to follow took the fight right out of me. I felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over me, as I realized that I probably wasn't going to make it out of this alive….but it didn't matter...as long as I could save the one person I truly cared about from this endless nightmare he was ensnared in.

I knew what I needed to do.

I had to become the very enemy he wanted to see dead. I had to make Van's wish come true. His deep seeded wish for revenge. A few tears leaked out the corners of my eyes as I stared at the possessed and raging hunter as I struggled to breathe.

He growled at me as he slowly crushed my throat. "..."

I look at Van through almost sightless eyes and spend the rest of my remaining breath asking him a soft, simple, question. "Van..Do you hate me?"

The hunter answered me this time. "More than anything…!"

I closed my eyes and grabbed his shotgun. I forced the barrel right over top of my blood red mark. The cold metal felt good on the blistered, shredded, heated skin and it even helped to ease the pain. I kind of looked forward to it. I would see my parents and brother soon...but I would miss my hunter more than anything...I didn't really want to leave him alone...

"Will...Will you kill me?" I didn't have any oxygen left so the words were faint.

Van read his target's lips and tensed his finger on the trigger. "Your only purpose is to die by my hand! All the pain and suffering I have ever felt…! I will make you feel it tenfold! I will carve it into your body as an everlasting mark…!"

His red eyes seemed to realize where his gun was pointed as a angry muted light shone from under the gun.

He flicked back my shredded clothing and observed the blood drenched cross pulsing with a dying light. I struggled to give him a smile as he looked at it in confusion and wonder. I held out my hand to him.

I was close enough I could touch the hunter's blood splattered face.

Van jerked away from me and pressed the muzzle of his gun back onto the mark.

"If it will ...help…you…" I couldn't even see Van anymore, he was just a faded grey outline in my vision. "Then shoot me..."

Van's emotional distress only grew and his voice was even more conflicted as I gave him permission to pull the trigger. The gun jammed itself into my chest as he yelled. "I must kill! I must kill you! This hate...these sins…!"

The pressure on my neck subsided a bit and I was slowly released onto the ground. I managed to take a small breath. With the new oxygen filling my blood, I was able to think a bit clearer. I realized, based on Van's actions, what he had said, what I needed to do to save him.

The hunter really wasn't truly looking for revenge...the thing the man in front of me craved most in the world was not death….not revenge...but still forgiveness and hope.

My head listed to one side and I feel my bangs slide across my face as I took another shuttered breath. Van had almost released my throat completely.

"You say...you say you have no right to happiness...but Van...I think that's all you really desire." I paused for a second, unsure on if the hunter was going to hold his attack long enough for me to finish.

The pain on his face showed, and more than anything I was confident I was headed in the right direction. "You want a light, you want someone to help guild you out of this darkness. So, you can be happy again...don't you, Van Helsing? You want _hope_."

Van's roared at me and the gun muzzle slammed into my chest with an absurd amount of force. I felt something break under impact, but I put the pain aside as Van roared at me. "Shut up..!"

I can't help but let out a soft cry though as the air was forced from my lungs. "Ugh…"

"Shut up! I don't need happiness! I can never...be forgiven! For the sake of those whose lives I took! For all those who lost their lives…!"

I watched as tears started to fall from Van's blood red eyes. I started to cry in earnest as his agonizing, tortured voice yelled at me full of pain and hurt. "My life will forever be one of blood and pain…That's why...I have to kill you…!"

The tears running down Van's cheeks spoke loudly to me, more than his words ever could. Those tears were from a man who had been strong for so long...and endured so much...that the pain and suffering that they were representing was such a heavy burden.

I could feel Van's grip on the gun tremble."Van Helsing...you're always suffering...always looking out for the others..."

I put my hand to my throat and tried to swallow. Between my tears and the damage Van had inflicted, it was almost impossible.

"What are you saying?" He asked me through his tears.

I smiled and reached out my hand to him again. "Van...if it means releasing you from this suffering...turn all your anger and hatred against me, right now...and kill me."

"What…?!"

I managed to touch the side of his face this time. My hand wiped away a few of his tears as I smiled softly to him in support. "It's all right, Van. You'll be able to overcome Aleister's curse and be free of this darkness. I know you're a good, kind-hearted man….you're just a little lost right now." I felt the hunter stiffen at my touch, but he didn't pull away from me.

"If this is what it takes to be your light, to free you from this darkness...so you can move on and keep living...you should kill me."

The tears on Van's cheeks just came down harder as he cried. "Ahhh….."

The hunter swatted my hand away from his face and pulled his gun away from me as he double over howling in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I closed my eyes prepared for the path fate had chosen for me as Van pulled the trigger on his gun.

* * *

Author Note:

Dun-dun-dun!

Thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed this chapter...because I leave you with such an awful cliffhanger! There are several reasons for this, but I not going to sugar coat it. Some of it is because your author is a bit sadistic.

I expect you'll return when I release the next chapter, but again thank you for reading, your support, comments, favs, and follows! It means quite a bit to me. *Bows* I really do hope you are enjoying reading Van and Sierra's journey. I only have 2 more chapters to release.

Damage Reports best that I recall:

Sierra Damage Report:

Broken collar bone, fracture in her forearm, major cut to her side & on the side of her head; bullet graze on her arm... numerous other smaller cuts; claw marks all over her angel mark/chest; (half her jacket and undershirt is in ribbons on the left side...) Bruising on her neck, forearms, ribs (Some of these are healing...)

Van Damage Report:

Has a majority his ribs broken; major slash on his upper arm, head and arms; way more minor cuts and more bruising. Van's pain is more mental right now, but he was really beat up in his fight against Delly and he took even more damage then Sierra in the first chapel visit.

(Sierra was able to heal from most of those wounds including the bullet wound on her arm from the first chapel visit, which is why she's drained now...)


	60. Chapter 60: Stand By Me In the Light

Chapter 60: Stand By Me In the Light

I waited….but surprisingly I felt no immediate pain.

The searing pain in my chest even lightened a little bit, but my heart still beat with a thunderous rhythm full of apprehension. I opened my eyes to see why.

"..."

The man who was suppose to kill me had dropped his gun to the floor and he stood clutching his head in utter agony. Still in under the influence of Hidden Strength and clutching his head, the hunter staggered away from me off down the hall.

I struggled to figure out what had just happened.

Van's gun lay abandon down by my feet as was a puddle of blood.

Van's blood.

My terrified eyes followed the blood trail towards the man who was walking away from me... _still_.

"VAN!" I screamed in raw unbridled terror.

At the sound of my desperate scream, the hunter seemed to lose all his strength. I was already moving towards him. I watched as the hunter wavered in place and then slowly sunk to the ground.

The beaten hunter weakly called out my name. "...Sierra..?"

His voice sounded normal...and he sounded exhausted...but it was a warm call none the less. It was Van calling my name that gave me strength to continue forward. I pushed myself towards the fallen hunter praying all the while..praying the effects of Hidden Strength had wore off. I dropped down next to Van landing heavily on my knees and I took a panicked look at the hunter's face.

I felt some of the tension leave my body as I gazed down at his flickering blue-violet eyes. Van's tear stained face was streaked with soot and blood... but I could not help but smile weakly as the hunter was now wearing his usual, slightly annoyed expression.

"Van…" I reached out to him slowly, hesitating slightly.

I am not sure I can handle him rejecting me again.

"Van...I am right here…I am right by your side..."

I watched as the light in his blue-violet eyes started to fade and it didn't appear that the hunter could tell where I was at.

My hand trembled violently as I reached for him.

"Ah, right…you've...been here all along..."

I couldn't hold back my tears as he uttered those exhausted words.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out and I softly answered him. "Yes…"

Van's voice stuttered with exhaustion but he seemed to gain strength as I finally decided to rest my hand on his arm. "Then...then I- I was about to...make another grave mistake...I would cause my own ruin…"

The hunter fumbled for something on his other side, just out of my line of vision. I wasn't sure what it was until it was too late to stop him.

Time stopped for me in that instant...and then...slowly at first then more rapidly, time picked up speed.

"Van why would you…?!" I cried as he pulled the knife out of his chest. The crimson bloom spread quickly over his already blood soaked coat as the hunter dropped the blade to the ground with a relieved sigh.

The hunter softly answered my cries as his violent-blue eyes finally seemed to focus and he realized I was sitting right beside him. "Ah, finally...I can hear your voice clearly….Sierra...you really are alive...I was able to hold back..from killing you." I caught the small hint of a smile on Van's lips as he said this as I was stunned by both his actions and his words.

Despite my wounds, despite everything...I broke out of my shock and I answered him frantically. "Yes! Yes, Van! I am alive! And so are you! So why...why Van Helsing would you do this?!"

I start trying to dig into my medical pack...but as I open the pack up I realized it was completely exhausted. I apparently had used up all my supplies earlier in the night and I had failed to replenish it when I had the chance. I slowly shut the bag with a mute expression that I tried not to let show in my eyes.

The hunter next to me didn't seem to realize my reaction as he answered me in earnest. "...I thought that….with my body overtaken by Hidden Strength...I would eventually kill you..." The hunter's eyes closed as his voice continued along tiredly. "So this...is the best option...to protect you…"

As the hunter's eyes closed, so did my heart. My chest stopped hurting and I began to feel nothing at all. Not the pain in my side, not the pain in my throat, chest...nothing.

 _The lack of pain could only mean one thing to me._

Van was dying...Van...my dear Van Helsing…

"No…!" I screamed at him. "Don't you dare close your eyes! Don't you dare leave me behind Van Helsing! I need you! I love you! So please...please don't leave me to face this world alone…!" I took a ragged breath as my tears fell onto Van's jacket and arm.

Van cracked open his eyes and chuckled softly to himself as he watched the angel shed desperate tears for his life. "Haha...all I do is make you sad…"

I sobbed knowing there was nothing, not anything, I could do for him...and that there was no one I could call for help. "I just wanted to go home with you, Van! I just want to be with you! Why is this such a hard thing to do?! Why can't I save you?!"

Van reached his hand out to me and I felt him weakly try to dry my tears. "What a handful...you were being so bold up until a moment ago…now here you are...crying to get your way just like a child." I hiccuped and let him wipe away my tears. "But...that's a part of who you are…" The hunter's voice was barely there, but it was warm and welcoming.

It was everything I had ever wanted from him.

Van's eyes drifted shut and I watched as the light in his eyes went out completely. "..."

The hunter's hand dropped from my face and I panicked in earnest as the tightness and pressure that was in my chest slowly released.

"Van Helsing!" I called out to him frantically as I grabbed his hand before it could drop to the ground. I pressed it to my chest and shook his shoulder in earnest, but the hunter did not respond to my frantic call.

 _Van was not moving._

 _I could not see him breathing._

All my sorrow and grief consumed me as I realize what was happening. I sat there helplessly, unable to save the one I loved.

"Ahhhhh! VAN!" My tears started back up again in earnest, as a physical manifestation of my misery and grief. I paid no attention to my tears as I laid my head on his shoulder and sobbed. My lamenting wails echoed all through the chapel walls. "VAN HELSING!"

I could feel my own death approaching as my heart beat slowed with his. That at least answered that question. At least it wouldn't be long...

 _I would die beside the one I loved._

And…I wouldn't need to stay in this world without him...

"...You're hurting my ears." I pulled my head away from his shoulder and I gazed up at the speaker. Van's weak voice still managed to sound slightly annoyed with me. "There's no need to shout...right in my ear. Are you trying to deafen me?"

I sniffed and tried to see him more clearly through my tears...I needed to see...that he was alive. "...V...V...Van…?" I stuttered out weakly in surprise, still feeling my heart beating sluggishly in my chest.

The defeated hunter responded to my call with a soft tired voice."...What?"

My lips trembled as I heard his voice question me. I had to call out to him again, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Van Helsing…?"

"I said, 'wha-"

My face broke out into a watery, unsteady, smile as I called his name again. "Van Helsing!" I couldn't contain myself any longer and I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ugh…" Van groaned as I hugged him to me. His body was...so very warm..and I cried.

"Van...Van Helsing...oh god! You are _alive_! You really are alive!"

Van weakly pulled on my arms and I slacked my grip. "Than don't...kill me now. Go easy on me, I'm wounded…"

My tears started up again, but this time, they were tears of joy. "I am so glad!" Van had no response, but I didn't really give him time for one as I dried my tears. "I am so glad you're alive!"

"...I'm sorry." Van whispered to me as I pulled his hand back up to my chest. My heartbeat was resuming a steady rhythm once more.

"I ...I can't believe you did that! I...I ..I really thought you were going to die…!" Drying my tears did no good as a fresh batch started to wash my cheeks. I sobbed to the wounded hunter regardless of my tears and pain.

A smile tugged at the corner of Van's mouth as his eyes finally opened to meet mine. "I was prepared to face death..but you were making such a ruckus that I couldn't help but wake up. You have always been...getting in my way."

I placed my own hand over Van's heart and he winced. I felt no remorse though as I felt the strong and steady beat of his heart under my hand.

"...Would you rather have gone?" I asked him hesitantly. I was starting to feel so very tired…but Van just gave me a slight grin before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"...No. For so long I have been hurting you, and causing you heartache...I couldn't just leave you here crying and take off all on my own…Besides, I haven't told you the most important thing yet."

"...What important thing?" I looked up into Van's tired blue-violet eyes from within the confines the hunter's arms as he smiled down at me.

"Yes...what was it I was about to tell you earlier…?"

Van's face drew closer to mine and I was caught up in the moment. The hunter leaned over and his lips meet mine as he began to kiss me passionately. My eyes grew wide as he hugged me closer to him, not paying any attention to his wounds as he only sought to deepen our kiss.

By the time the hunter even let me come up for air, I was feeling quite a bit less tired and more than a little drunk on his unbridled passion.

The hunter stared down at me gravely as we both took air, panting lightly. "I will not forget my crimes...but I will never let them drag me down again…"

He kissed me again lightly this time, as if to seal his vow.

I grew even more light headed as I continued to reel from even the hunter's slight display of genuine affection.

Van grinned as the women in his arms went flush. Emboldened by her reaction, the hunter leaned over to whispered in her ear in a slightly husky voice. "Do you know what my one true wish is?"

I felt goosebumps break out on my arms as Van's low, sultry, voice whispered into my ear. I felt myself going beat red as the hunter only raised the bar further. I managed a faint response to his loaded question. "...No?"

Van nuzzled my ear and told me his one true wish. "I want...to be with you."

The hunter's body was only growing warmer and I could feel my own temperature rising along with his. I gave up resisting and being proper and just listened to my true nature. I pulled Van's head back down for another kiss and I could feel him smiling into it as I only demanded more from him. I can clearly feel the strength of my hunter's passion and I drank it all in.

 _I knew that I never wanted to let him go not now, not ever._

Van finally had to force the issue as he broke off the kiss starved for air. The hunter shook his head, only grinning further, as I was panting even more heavily in his arms.

I grinned back at him as our foreheads touched. "So...it looks like I finally caught up to you, hunter." I giggled softly into the faint area between us. "You have always been running away from me...it wasn't fair…"

Van kissed me lightly and my lips parted and I felt my face only flush further with desire. "I know...To make up for everything...let me tell you, again and again. Thank you..for coming after me. Sierra...I love you."

The hunter kissed me again and I felt him hugging me closer.

Van broke the kiss and nuzzled my ear and I felt my breath hitch as his soft voice confessed everything. "More than all the hatred and regret I've piled up in my heart...I love you, my angel."

As my hunter made his confession morning finally broke with a flurry of wings and horn calls

The dawn shone magnificently...after such a long...long night.

* * *

The moon was just starting to rise as Van awoke feeling bound and extremely sore.

He groaned and opened his eyes as his hand grasped around for his glasses on the nearby bedside table. "Uhhh…"

The groggy hunter pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose as his blue-violet eyes scanned the room with precision. The hunter's searching gaze strove to locate the only person who had remained by his side all this time. Van forced himself further awake as he quickly realized that he was in his room...alone.

A cold feeling of dread washed over the hunter and he called out her name, still only half awake. "...Sierra?"

There wasn't any response to his tentative call and the hunter forced himself to sit up, grinding his teeth as the full pain of his current condition hit him as he started to move. There was a faint noise at his side as Van moved. The hunter froze for a second and then slowly pulled back the sheets that had been pushed down as he sat up. The man stared down in amazement at what he found laying next to him.

There she was, still right by his side.

Van felt a smile creep onto his face as his angel lay next to him completely unconscious and unguarded...in his bed.

"You must think that my self control is immutable…" Van's voice was low and sleep filled as he pushed a lock of hair out of the angel's still sleeping face.

The hunter's smile slowly faded to an annoyed frown at the sight of his own arm covered in bandages. The hunter then gave a surveying glance at his own heavily bandaged chest. The pain the hunter was feeling on waking was immense...but he was alright with it. Totally, wholly, completely, alright with it. It was proof he was alive...and that this wasn't just a dream.

I felt someone moving next to me and a faint noise.

"Unnnn…." I groaned weakly not wanting to wake up yet. "V...aaannnnn…?" I murmured faintly as I reached out my hand in the direction of the sound. Something caught my hand and I felt myself coming to full awakeness. "Huhhh?!"

I opened my eyes in fear only to see Van holding my hand and scowling.

"Sorry…." He let go of my hand with downcast eyes. "...I didn't mean to wake you."

I went to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. The slight movement triggered a searing pain through my whole side and I groaned. "Uhhh….That hurts…" I curled up into a ball wincing.

"Sierra...what's wrong?" The hunter leaned over me with deeply concerned eyes, and I wasn't sure if I should blush or pull the blankets back down as Van reached over and lifted the warm comforter off me to check on why I was whimpering in pain.

Van's concern and guilt showed plainly on his face as he asked softly to know why the angel was whimpering in pain. When she kept her eyes shut and didn't answer him immediately, the hunter became suspicious. Van lifted the blankets covering them both up and then slowly set them back down.

"You're still hurt…." Van's eyes betrayed the pain he felt as he discovered that there was almost as many bandages on Sierra as there was on him...and if the hunter was going to be honest with himself...the angel's black, silk and lace, nightgown was doing him no favors. He strongly prayed that the the woman next to him wasn't awake enough to notice what she was doing to him.

I was gripping my wounded side in pain, but as I did so, I became aware that I was dressed in one of my most provocative nightgowns. I couldn't really remember how I had ended up in a bed, but I did remember the angels running towards us. I also remembered being treated, but I couldn't remember by who or how I ended up _here_ ….I just knew that I disorientated, in pain, and that I was barely dressed, laying next to a very injured, very concerned, Van Helsing.

Van's guilt and remorse for what had happened last night made it so he had a hard time finding any words. Instead, the hunter leaned over and kissed his angel's cheek. Sierra's bright blue eyes opened suspiciously as he pressed his lips to her pale cheek tenderly. Van hoped his actions expressed everything that he was finding difficult to put into words.

I felt the hunter's soft lips on my cheek and I twisted my head to meet his. My lips parted slightly as my eyes silently begged him for more.

The hunter's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the bright blue eyes that were starting to change to silver. Van realized with a note of concern, exactly what his angel was begging for with her sultry gaze. The hunter felt his self control was going to be tested to the limits as the woman's eyes silently begged him for his attention, and Van suddenly wasn't so sure she wasn't antagonizing him on purpose.

Van lessened his self control a little, unable to resist those begging eyes and alluring expression. Greedily, the hunter pressed his lips to hers and proceeded to kissed her tenderly.

"...I am so sorry…" He broke off his kiss to apologize profusely. "If there is anything…"

I cut Van's apology off by kissed him again. I felt my body responding to the soldier's touch and affection and I was able to forget my pain as I deepened our kiss. I nipped softly at Van's bottom lip and I heard him groan into me. The hunter let me slide my tongue across his lip as he pulled me forcibly closer to him.

I whimpered into him and Van's eyes narrowed in concern, but he hungrily continued to kiss me with a passion that almost matched my own. Van's own tongue touched mine, and then forced its way into me before slowly starting to explore. I drank in everything my hunter was willing to give me and I felt my breathing change to short pants as my face went flush with desire. His hands softly held my head in place as he leaned over me.

Van pulled away as he felt things were getting a bit too far out of hand. His own voice sounded unsteady as he growled. "Sierra, I think this is far enough…"

The door creaked open and we both froze.

"Oh...was I interrupting something?"

Van pulled up to see who was intruding on his bedroom with a murderous glare.

I caught sight of Keres's red hair and yellow eyes and I trembled under my hunter's protective embrace as I now remembered all the things I needed to deal with now that I was awake. Van's attention quickly came back to the woman who was half under him, trembling in fear. The hunter growled protectively as the angel set her hand on his arm with a quiver. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Keres folded her arms as Fran looked over top of her sputtering. "Keres! Close the door! Quick!"

The redhead scowled as she reached out and grabbed the doorknob. The lesser angel's drawing voice quipped a parting shot. "Oh, please do keep going soldier. She needs everything you'll give her and more." Keres's eerie yellow eyes sparkled mischievously as she shut the door behind her.

I trembled under Van once more. My trembling was a result direct result of apprehension mixed with a growing necessity. I managed to wrap my arms around his neck before I started sobbing into him. "Oh, Van!"

Van wasn't sure what had caused the angel's mood to change so quickly, but the hunter struggled to not drop all his weight onto her as she hung onto his neck. He growled again as the angel pulled him back down for desperate kiss. Sierra moved and pressed the entire length of her body up against him in her desperation. While Van was delighted to see his affections being returned so desperately...the hunter was also well aware that he should put a halt to the current proceedings before they progressed much further.

Still self doubt crept into his mind...he had done so much to her..made Sierra suffer so much…

"Sierra….stop this." Van sighed as her cool hand started to wander down towards his navel. "...I don't…"

There was a whimper from the angel as Van caught her hand. The hunter gazed into her silver-blue eyes. "...Don't get me wrong...it's not that I don't desire you..." Van's shook his head as he kissed the angel's hand. "I just want a chance to make everything up to you. I don't want to rush things...I want a chance to make things right."

"...Van…." Sierra nuzzled up against his neck. "But everything is alright now..."

Van felt his resolve being thoroughly tested to the max as he felt her lick and then tenderly bite on his neck.

"Uhhhggg….Sierra…"

Her hand came up and hushed him. The hunter slowly rolled onto his back and Sierra followed him, leaned over him with an invested expression and flush cheeks. Her long hair cascaded down in a wave of silver as her hand started to travel across the bare skin of his shoulders.

"Are you dead set on on testing my resolve?" He eyed her reaction intently and the angel looked up at with a flush face.

"No…"

Van slid his hand under her chin and gently rubbed his thumb across her face, drying her faint tears. "That's not what your actions are saying."

He was very conscious of her slender hand as he watched it trailing across his bandaged chest and down his abs. The angel nuzzled his hand but didn't say anything for a few moments as her hand came to a rest on his broken ribs.

Van wasn't quite prepared for Sierra's response.

"...Van...I have been starving for your attention. I used...I was so very close to dying along side of you last night." She leaned forward and Van could tell her lips were trembling.

She wasn't sure about this either he realized and her confession only made the hunter feel that much worse.

Her soft hazy blue-silver eyes meet his violet-blue ones as she kissed him lightly. Sierra broke off the kiss and looked back down at his bandaged torso. "...Tell me, Van how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

It was about that time that the hunter remembered the amount of pain he had been when he awoke.

"Sierra…." Van growled and drew her closer. "Are you doing this for me? Don't. Don't force yourself..."

The angel winced as Van pulled her closer.

"You're hurting…." Van's expression broke as the strength of his resolve wavered. "...What can I do for you?"

"Just being with you is everything…" Sierra whispered to him. "...but...don't hold back anymore."

Van groaned again as she licked his thumb with lurid eyes.

"You know that's _antagonizing_." He growled in a low, slightly annoyed voice.

Sierra's downcast eyes filtered to the other side of the room, away from him with a guilty expression. "I don't really mean to test your resolve…."

Van's eyes flicked absently to the hand that had stopped wandering over his bare skin once more. The cool slender hand had came to a halt right over the most bandaged part of his torso. Her fingers lingered lightly over his heart. "...But I am also not the one who stabbed themselves near the heart either." The angel finished calmly, while her eyes came back to meet his with a resolute glare.

Van folded his hand over top of hers."...It was worth it because I woke up next to you."

Sierra blushed and leaned in to kiss him again. Van watched the angel's eyes drift shut as the kiss grew longer and hotter. The hunter was so very close to breaking his resolve and just flipping Sierra over before giving himself over to her wholly...but the angel pulled back at the last second.

When Van managed to find his voice it was thick and coarse. "...I would still like the chance to do the right thing and make it up to you."

The pale pink that was decorating the angel's face as she panted was driving the hunter insane. Here was the woman who had risked everything for him, the woman he loved so deeply...who was now begging for him to stop holding back... Who was he to deny her wishes when he could so very easily fulfill them? The hunter's blood sang with the very thing that drove his woman to give him those sultry, desirable, fully silver eyes.

Sierra's eyes registered in faint surprise as Van moved and she found herself suddenly, completely, underneath him. She let out a muted squeak as the soldier positioned himself above her.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure about _me_?" The hunter's worried blue-violet eyes searched the angel's face for confirmation and reassurance as she nodded without any sign of hesitation.

"I am."

Van realized he was sealing his fate as she rocked her hips against him. The hunter shook his head and smirked faintly. Van was still unsure of himself and the direct this had headed...but...a movement of bright red caught his eye as he positioned himself better.

The ruby color lay just above his angel's heart and captured his attention completely.

It was Sierra's still crimson angel mark that had caught the hunter's eye as it peaked out from under the swath of bandages on her chest.

Van paused in his actions and reached out a determined hand to touch it.

The angel watched intently as the hunter gently pulled back a little more of her nightgown and some of her bandages in order to expose the destroyed skin underneath along with her still corrupted angel's mark.

"...Why are you taking so long to heal?" Van growled, feeling like he had been kicked. The hunter felt compelled to to ask and the angel licked her lips nervously. Sierra's eyes wouldn't meet his, as Van's heart broke a little further.

He had done so much to hurt her...

"...I...I'm pretty sure it's because…." The angel couldn't find the words to express her issue, but her hand settled back on his tightly bandaged chest.

The hunter realized what his angel was trying to say. It was because _he_ was injured that _she_ wasn't healing as fast as she should.

 _She was in pain because of him._

The hunter's eyes narrowed in concern and remorse as Van felt his resolve dwindling by the second. "...Will this….help you?"

Sierra sensed all the apprehension from her hunter and she could only shake her head sadly. She knew what she needed from him, they both did...But as a sweat broke out on Van's back from trying to support his weight, she realized she needed to stop her advances. Her silver eyes met his.

"...Van. I have some things I need to…"

The hunter moved on his own accord and the angel moaned at the connection he made.

Van growled at her this time with more assurance and dominance. "Will this _help_ you?"

Sierra nodded still not hesitating to answer him. "Probably more than you could ever know."

Van kissed her once more, this time with all the force and desire he been holding back as the hunter left all his doubts behind in order to focus completely on what his angel was demanding from him.

The angel's mark sealed itself a deep navy blue as the hunter proceeded to claim his angel beneath the silver moonlight.


	61. Epilogue: In The Dawn

Epilogue: In the Dawn

It's been a couple of weeks now since that night…

I sipped my tea as I watched the early morning sun start to break the horizon. I perched on the rooftop contently and at peace with the world. The wind played with my hair as the city started to slowly awaken around me. I watched the brilliant golds, pinks, and reds of the morning hues chase the dark shadows of the night away with a satisfied smile. I thought about all that had happened in the past few weeks while I waited for breakfast to finish cooking.

Raphael had stationed himself and the rest of his squad within central London, but since Van had started walking and actively looking for work, I hadn't heard from any of the angels. I had a strong suspicion that that the archangel had spoken with the hunter without my consent, but based on Raphael's sullen attitude before he departed, things had not gone well for the leader. I didn't know how to bring up the discussion with any class though, so I had left it alone for the time being. I had been too preoccupied by getting the Nyx sisters situated and adjusted to normal living to worry about the state of my political affairs yet anyways.

My hand absently touched my long healed-over side. The injuries I had sustained had healed over within a day or so of _that_ nights events. I blushed as I remembered each and every touch...I took a sip of my tea and tried to focus my attention back on Keres and her sisters.

After a long sit down conversation and several _kettles_ of tea later, Saint and I had managed to figure out more about the sisters. The sisters had been living off of Keres's black market doctor visits in between Aliester abusing them. Their silver blood had been farmed in my stead. Aliester controlled them by always holding one hostage, in order to ensure the other two followed orders.

I was distressed to learn why the sisters had acted they way they had, forced to act out of necessity in order to save their own family members from being bled dry, but that didn't really make me tolerate their personalities as individuals any more either. However, Keres's had proved somewhat useful, even with the distrust between us. With help from Keres and Leonhardt, I had managed to tap into my families savings. So money was no longer an issue for me, and in order to get them out from under my hair, I had gladly purchased Keres and her sisters a small townhouse a ways away from the mansion. Things didn't quiet turn out how I expected them to though, because Fran relocated to the smaller house with the trio shortly after.

Fran had moved in with the sisters because he had developed a quick friendship with the red haired doctor. The pair were both were working to open a clinic downtown, near their new townhouse. Somehow, I had got roped into the deal and I had started to tend to Fran's herb and flower gardens while he worked on establishing his business. I had offered to help the clinic in person, but Fran and Keres had strictly warned me off lending a hand within the clinic itself. They cited that it would drain me, and despite my protests, I had been firmly barricaded from even stepping foot within the establishment.

It was shortly after that argument, that Fran had been able to find time to read and understand the paper's Lupin and Cardia had bought home while I had been held captive by Jack the Ripper. The recipe had called for pure angel blood, so I readily offered mine without any hesitation. Van and the others were less then happy about using my blood, but the end result was a firm and lasting antidote to Cardia's poison. Lupin had quickly staked his claim on the green-eyed beauty, and they apparently were due to be wed in the upcoming summer months.

The strangest thing that had happened though, was there was a single Finis clone that had somehow managed to survive after that night had ended. Cardia had started to spent a lot of time with her sole-surviving family member, but I was a little apprehensive about having _that_ particular guest at the dinner table. Van had not reacted either way, though I was fairly certain that he was avoiding Finis with as much advocacy as I was. I suspected that we both were not entirely sure how to deal with him.

I continued to sip my tea as the warm summer wind teased my hair.

Outside of tending Fran's flowers and herbs, I lent a regular hand to Impey in the kitchen. It seemed the tall red head was still looking for something in London, so to free him up, I volunteered regularly to cook meals. In between those two tasks, my days were rather full.

Van, on the other hand, seemed to be looking for work with a single-minded intensity. He often came home late and left early as a result of his dedication to secure work. I wondered why he kept looking for work when my families finances could fund us for several lifetimes. I had brought this up to Saint who just chuckled at me and asked me to tolerate it. Something about a man's drive to provide for his family and a need to atone for past sins...I didn't want to understand it. I just knew that the frequency in which he was gone daily always seemed like eternity to me.

I sighed into my tea and polished off the last few drops.

My ears picked up on a call from below. I looked down with interest to see who could be up at this hour. My face cracked into a slight grin. My hunter was scowling at me from below, looking disgruntled at being up so early.

I waved to him in greeting.

Van folded his arms and motioned for me to come down, the hunter appeared to be waiting for me. I took one more look at the bright dawn and hopped down off the roof with my wings outspread. Van's scowl just increased as he moved to catch me. The hunter held out his arms and I floated down into them contently.

"Good morning!" I chirped to him, excited to see him before he left for the day.

"...I don't see how it's any good." Van scowled at me as he held out a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper curiously and took it from him puzzled. "Is there a problem?"

I flicked the letter open as the hunter sighed. "...No. I am just irate at being woken up at this hour so needlessly."

My eyes scanned the note while I stiffed a giggle.

The letter was a job offer for him, as a bodyguard for Marquis Renfield.

I really had to think...Renfield...Renfield...I suddenly remembered why that name sounded so familiar. Renfield was the name of the man who supported vampires and had opposed the vampire war.

My mind thought back a little further about recent turn of events. Delly had moved out of the mansion about the time Raphael had stopped contacting me. I still spoke with Delly every few days though, and based on what the vampire king had been disclosing, he was in the middle of trying to garner support and develop a sanctuary for any remaining vampire survivors. The young king had also began to express concerns to me about trying to persuade Raphael to join his cause. The two young leaders seemed to be becoming fast friends. Right now it was just a distant ambition, but at some point they expected to reintroduce the angel sanctions to the court discussions as well.

I felt a smile tweaking at the corners of my mouth, this was good news for the hunter. "Needlessly? What about good news?"

I raised my eyebrows to Van who just shook his head and growled. "Not unless it's from you. I don't have any problems with _you_ waking me up."

Van's hand drifted onto the small of my back and he proceeded to kiss me soundly. I almost forgot about the letter in my hand as he effectively distracted me from the discussion we were having. I threaded my hands into his golden hair and drank in the man's passion with utter bliss.

Before things could progress much further, the whistle blew on the kitchen timer.

I reluctantly broke away from my hunter's kiss a tad bit breathless. I shot an annoyed look at the kitchen and sighed. "...If you don't want a burnt breakfast…"

Van growled and swiftly kissed me once more. I chuckled at his response as I handed the paper back to him. Van took the note back reluctantly as I detangled myself from his embrace.

With a sly grin I motioned for him to follow me.

Van's eyes lit up as he followed me towards the kitchen. Normally, Impey and I made sure Van never stepped foot in this room. Considering the man's reign of holy terror that typically followed if the hunter was left unsupervised, the ban also served to save us from the awful concoctions he tended to develop as a by product... However it made me really happy to see Van that delighted as I handed him Impey's spare apron.

I clicked the timer off and started pulling bread out of the oven.

"Let me get that." Van offered as he scooped up a hot pad and grabbed the pan from me. I blushed slightly as our hands touched, my mind still rather lost in the sensations I had been feeling a few minutes ago.

"Ah...thank you..."

Van pushed the bread loaves onto the windowsill to cool.

"...So, Van, are you considering the job then?"

"I wouldn't have shown it to you otherwise."

That made sense, I thought as I started to pull an assortment of meats and cheeses out of the pantry.

When I emerged from the pantry, I silently observed the hunter start pulling glasses and plates down onto a tray. I set the breakfast goods onto the kitchen island and took a quick mental count of everyone who was in residence at the moment.

"Could you cut these up for me please?" I pushed the meats towards him as I settled on both a menu and how much food I needed for the meal. While Van was preoccupied, I filled the teapot up and set it to warming. I heard the chopping of knives from behind me as I waited for the water to heat.

A low voice behind me wondered. "Are you hungry this morning? It's just to two of us today at the mansion."

I was in the middle of getting out a pan to cook the meat in. At the sound of his low voice, I promptly dropped the pan I was holding in shock.

The cutting sounds stopped momentarily as Van leaned over and caught the pan I had just dropped before it could hit the ground.

"What?!"

"Are you feeling alright?" Van gave me a concerned look as he set the cast iron pan down onto the burner in front of me.

I grasp my forehead deep in thought. "Wait..wait wait." I caught sight of Van's smirk and realized he was joking. "Van!" I whisk the teapot off the burner. "Saint would be very upset with me if I forgot his morning tea!"

That was my first mistake of the morning. Leaving Van unattended in the kitchen.

I walked the teapot out to the kitchen table and promptly heard a muted explosion behind me.

"...Wha-" I set the teapot onto the table and dashed back to the kitchen.

"Van?!" I looked around for him and saw the hunter emerge from under an ominous black cloud completely unharmed. "Van Helsing, what was that?!"

The hunter looked up at me completely unfazed. "Hmmm...oh. That always happens when I start cooking."

The ominous black cloud lingered in the air and I realized what was causing the cloud to appear in the first place. It was the pot on the stove that was burning.

I calmly assessed the situation and decided on my course of action. I strode over to the window and unlatched it. The window responded as I threw open the glass panes and then turned to address the burning pot. Calmly, I tossed the blackened, smoldering, pan into the empty sink and got out a fresh one.

The cloud dissipated while Van scowled at me. "Is there a problem with preheating a pan now?"

I went over and rested my head on his chest not quite knowing what to tell him. "...Pots should not explode, dearest. Ever."

For the first time since I meet him, I really had to wonder where Van picked up his culinary skills at. How had Aliester survived all those years...I felt goosebumps breakout across my arms as I remembered our attempt at making tiramisu. True, I hadn't been poisoned, but the thought of eating those eggs...I shuttered involuntarily at the memory.

Still...as Van rested his cheek on the top of my head, I realized he seemed to be having fun. The joy my hunter appeared to be feeling as we worked together to cook breakfast, seemed to cheer him up greatly. I think he might have been discouraged from all the job hunting...but it could have just been him being irate at being woken up early.

I let Van move around the kitchen freely while I just supervised him with intense scrutiny and care.

Which lead to my second mistake of the morning.

I heard a faint giggling coming from the doorway and I shot a suspicious look out into the still darkened dinning room.

"Should I add salt to the bacon?" Van paused briefly in his cooking to inquire. He did not wait for a response though as he liberally adding a handful to the already preserved meat.

"Uh, what was that?" My head wiped around to Van and then back to the doorway. "Who's there?"

There was more further giggling and I stuck my head out the doorway to see who was the source of the mysterious laughter. Saint was hiding in the darkness with his entire teapot in one hand and a cup, complete with saucer, in the other. The count was giggling uncontrollably as he spied on the going ons of his household.

"...Saint?" I called out in question, as another crackling sound came from behind me. I looked back in horror to see the pan Van was now tending had actually caught fire.

"Van Helsing!" I turned back around as Saint only chuckled harder.

Van had already put the fire out by the time I returned to his side. The hunter had used a clean dish towel, that I could only guess he had thrown over his shoulder exactly for that purpose.

"...Can I not take my eyes off you for a minute?" I pleaded to him in desperation.

I checked the inside of the pan that had just caught fire with a grimace. The insides of the pan were brown and gooey looking.

"I do this all the time." The hunter's unconcerned comment made me shake my head in despair.

Van began removing the bacon from the pan with tongs. I could only stare at his creation, as the brown syrup coated the meat completely and then sunk in. I knew what was coming as I stared at Van in horror. The mighty hunter picked a piece up with his finger tips and blew on his creation in order to cool it.

The cooled, slightly charred, off-colored meat was then held out to me to taste. The look Van was giving me was heartbreaking, so while I eyed the bacon with evident apprehension, I offered up a swift prayer and took a small bite.

The crunchy texture was offset by a sweetness...which made the bacon tasted candied.

Van smirked as my face contorted in confusion and he bit into the same piece. I watched Van's cheeks turn a faint pink as he chewed, as if he was also slightly confused by the taste as well.

I swallowed my sample, still confused at how he managed to make something that wasn't utterly revolting.

"That was actually pretty good…" I looked back down at the pan in a slightly different light. "You caramelized the sugar….but didn't I hear you say you were adding salt?"

I leaned into him knowingly, and the hunter still seemed to be in shock that he had made something that had been complimented. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

I slyly took the pan from him and set it back on the stove, keen on getting him out of the kitchen despite the fun we were having. "I think some fruit would be a really nice compliment to your creation here, dear...could you go fetch me some please?" I batted my lashes at the hunter as I pressed myself up against his side completely.

The hunter was quick on the uptake.

He pulled me closer and huskily whispered. "If you keep that up…"

My eyes shot to the doorway where Saint was still watching, enjoying the show with evident relish.

Van's gaze narrowed as his eyes followed mine into the shadows. "Another time then…"

The sly eyed count couldn't resist responding to the narrowed eyed hunter. "Oh, are you done making breakfast yet? I was not quite sure. It seems like there hasn't been enough smoke or explosions for it to be finished just yet."

Van took off the apron and hung it on the peg with a scowl. "I am heading out to get the morning paper, any fruit in particular that you're looking for?"

I felt kind of bad about pushing Van out, but I didn't think Impey would appreciate it if I let Van destroy another pan this morning. "Ummm…"

I realized I didn't want him to leave me either, and I struggled to find an answer to the conflict in my two worlds.

Saint interjected his own recommendation when I took too long to find the words. "I think _cherries_ would be a good choice. We don't seem to have any more in the house."

My cheeks flushed beat red as Van stopped and glared at Saint. The look the hunter gave the count could have peeled paint.

The count just smiled maliciously at Van's reaction to his comment. "I believe the _sweetness_ would complement the _tartness_ well."

Van raised an eyebrow to Saint and just shook his head before leaving out the door.

I had buried my face into my hands in embarrassment, but the sounds of Van getting ready to leave had me forgetting my shock. "Van! Wait!"

The hunter looked back at see a flurry of silver hair. "What-?"

I flung myself at him, still concerned that he wouldn't return until too late. "Hold on!"

I clung to him as Van wrapped his arms around me in a rough hug. "I'll be right back, I promise."

I shook my head as I buried my face in his chest resolutely.

I didn't want to let him go.

This had become a normal event for us, me trying to delay his leaving. Van had been working hard to allay my fears about him walking away, but we both knew that the damage he had caused would take a long time to heal regardless of what he did to remedy the situation.

...Deep down in my heart...I knew... I knew I would need to stop this rash and childish behavior as soon as Van started working...So with that thought in mind I bit my bottom lip and slowly released him.

"I promise. I'll be right back, dearest." Van smiled at me as I felt the tears start to collect in the corner of my eyes.

Van leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I am just going to get the paper. I'll bring back the requested fruit as well. Is there anything else you desire while I am out?"

I shook my head still holding back the tears. I was determined not to cry.

Van patted my head softly as he turned to leave.

The door closed in front of me and I didn't even try to hold back.

I yanked open the door and yelled as Van strode away at a leisurely pace. "I love you! See you soon!"

Van turned and waved at me with a strong smile as I waved back to him shyly.

"How long are you going to stand in the doorway like some love struck idiot?" The drawling voice sent shivers racing down my spine as I slowly turned around.

"Good morning, Finis." I tried to pull a smile onto my face, but my nervousness got the better of me.

"How are you so attached to him? I would like to know." The petite blond crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

My hands went nervously to my hair but my answer held no sign of hesitation. "I love him."

"Really? Like the whole household can't tell when you're yelling it out the front door."

I braided my longer side bang unconsciously. "I don't suppose you know much about love Finis, but I would do anything for him."

The blond just shook his head, not understanding what I was telling him. "Cardia and you both lack the proper ability to describe such a sensation."

I skirted around him and darted into the kitchen hoping to escape the boy. Finis followed me with interest and I shuffled around the kitchen, still trying to put together breakfast.

Finis jumped up onto the counter and watched my reactions with cold analyzing eyes.

I darted nervously around on the balls of my feet, wishing very much that Van had not left. The blond wouldn't have dared done this while the hunter was around.

"You know I am not going to harm you right now, correct?" The off color blue-green eyes absently scanned the kitchen looking for his favorite food. When he could not locate it, the blond sighed in heavy disappointment.

I didn't want to respond to him, but Finis's downcast eyes and the way he kicked his feet under him, made me think that he looked a bit like an upset child. A lot like Delly, actually. I bravely mustered my courage by hiding my shaking hands under my apron and approached him.

"Is something the matter?" I leaned over to stare at him.

"I can see you shaking. You can leave me alone _now_." Finis pushed himself off the counter and landed perfectly with grace.

I pursed my lips in irritation. "I am not the one who followed me into the kitchen just to sigh and leave."

Finis brushed his hair back and stuck his nose up as he turned to leave.

Lupin stuck his head in. "Is it about breakfast time?"

I nodded and checked the clock. "In about another 30 minutes or so."

Lupin caught sight of the blond and his face broke into a grin. "Are we all out of cake now, shorty?"

Finis stiffened and blushed, apparently the master thief knew how to press his future brother-in-laws buttons.

"Of course not! How could anyone eat that kind of sugary snack this early in the morning!" Finis was blushing and worked himself up at Lupin's slight teasing.

I stiffened a laugh as Lupin terrorized the blond, but I went into the cupboard to pull out the small cake anyway. I cut a small slice and set it on the tea tray before I walked away to finish preparing breakfast.

When I came back the cake was missing.

I smiled a little, thinking I might have made a tiny bit of progress with Finis.

* * *

Van was late returning to breakfast, I heard him come in the door and I politely excused myself to greet him. The hunter was just finishing taking off his coat and had picked up three separate bags from the floor as I greeted him with a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Van!"

Van smiled at the greeting as his angel meet him at the door.

"Is breakfast still in progress?" The hunter's ears picked up on the sounds of china and tableware.

"It is. I saved you a plate though, let me go heat it up." I went to leave as Van stopped me.

"Just leave it cold, it's my fault for being late."

I turned back to him. "It's alright, it is no trouble."

Van shook his head and followed me into the kitchen. "I had to check several shops for the requested fruit. It appears that many of the shops nearby have seen a delay in their shipments of the fruit and other perishable foods. However, I did managed to locate some on the other side of town." Van started to dig around in the bags. The hunter pulled out several different colors of cherries from the multiple bags.

"I wasn't sure what kind you wanted so I bought a little of each."

I looked over my shoulder while I took in his explanation. I stopped heating up his breakfast and went over to look over his spoils with interest.

"Van…."

There were so many. My eyes lit up then dropped. "...But where is your paper?"

Van chuckled as he pulled it out from within his coat. "Always worried about others, hmm?"

I smiled at him as Van grinned back at me and held up a sweet red cherry.

The hunter placed a cherry between his lips in a seductive offer and I blushed as he leaned over. I took the cherry from him with a ripe kiss as the hunter pulled me completely to him in order to deepen the kiss.

Which is where the third mistake of the morning came in.

Smoke started to fill the kitchen as Van's breakfast burnt behind us.

* * *

Author's Thanks:

Thank you for reading! *bows* I hope you enjoyed the bonus content and the story itself! If you did, I would really appreciate hearing from you!

That being said you can check out 'Silver Dribbles', 'Summer Gifts', and "A Silver Harvest".

"A Silver Harvest' is cannon on this story line and is the next event in the story line! It is meant to be a seasonal adaptation of 'Future Blessings'.

I also intend 'Summer Gifts' to be cannon, while 'Silver Dribbles' continues to be rejected scenes.

"A Silver Harvest": Takes place a few months after the conclusion of this chapter. You can follow Van and Sierra on an autumn vacation! See what trouble Sierra gets into next and how Van reacts! I introduce new plot lines in Silver Harvest as well! (Hint: Its also complete - with 6 chapters its a much lighter read!)


End file.
